Blue Days
by Coeur-de-Chaton
Summary: Kuroko se réveille après huit mois de coma, et souffre d'amnésie. A son chevet, seule Momoi est présente pour lui venir en aide. Alors qu'il recouvre peu à peu la mémoire, Kuroko décide de lever le voile sur les événements qui ont conduit à son accident et se lance à la recherche de ceux qui formèrent la Génération Miracle. /KnB Sequel/ Multipairing : AkaKuro, TakaMido / SPOIL
1. Chapitre 1 - Réveil

Doucement, irrésistiblement, la courbe jusqu'alors si régulière de l'électrocardiogramme commença à tressauter. D'abord légère accélération, le rythme cardiaque ne cessait de s'emballer. Après tant de mois d'insoutenable immuabilité, on aurait dit qu'il s'affolait. Le bip bip strident sonnait comme une alarme, tandis qu'infirmières et médecins accouraient autour du lit blanc. Des éclats de voix se joignaient à l'incessant appel de l'appareil, tandis qu'à l'autre bout des fils, le garçon au teint d'aspirine laissait échapper un profond soupir.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, le plafond, aussi, était blanc. Quant au reste du monde, il se perdait tout entier dans un souffle brumeux.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois quelques heures plus tard. Toujours le même plafond blanc. Il cligna des paupières, une fois, deux fois, puis regarda vaguement autour de lui, sans mettre de nom sur les choses. A droite, encore du blanc, puis un voile immobile couvrant un trou de ciel, et, plus proche, un gros cube noir au bruit entêtant, sur lequel sautillait une ligne verte et ininterrompue. A gauche, une chevelure à la teinte si vive qu'elle éclipsait le visage qu'elle bordait délicatement. A sa vue, un sentiment de nostalgie le submergea, et acheva de l'extraire de sa torpeur cotonneuse. Elle était si familière, la couleur de ces cheveux. Rose.

\- Tetsu-kun…

Kuroko avait la sensation d'être un vieil appareil photo peinant à faire la mise au point. Le visage qu'il contemplait se précisait lentement. Il vit des yeux rouges, des lèvres tremblantes, et de l'eau qui faisait briller ses joues.

\- Tetsu-kun !

Elle gémit en pleurant de plus belle, et se pencha brusquement en avant, comme pour l'étreindre aussi ardemment que possible. Mais elle se ravisa, lui saisit la main et l'approcha de son visage. Elle le fixa intensément, encore secouée de sanglots, comme si elle cherchait ses mots et refoulait ses larmes dans le même temps.

\- Enfin… Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu es là !

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec tant d'émotion qu'il eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression d'être un soldat revenu du front. Ce qui lui semblait peu probable, bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce.

\- Où…

Son premier mot ne fut guère plus qu'un souffle, mais la jeune fille était si proche de lui qu'elle ne manqua pas de sourire en l'entendant.

\- Ta voix… Je l'entends enfin, après des mois !

Elle riait, maintenant. D'un rire incroyablement léger, qui jurait avec toute la peine qui sourdait dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es à l'hôpital. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu étais dans le coma. Mais tout va bien maintenant, tu es hors de danger.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la nature de ce « danger », mais en la voyant sourire, un immense sentiment de réconfort emplit son être tout entier. Il n'était plus seul. Il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un danger pendant tout ce temps de flottement. Mais il s'était senti seul. Terriblement seul. A cette pensée, le réconfort se mua en une douloureuse sensation de froid, comme si de l'eau glacée s'écoulait entre ses os. Il referma brusquement les yeux, et étouffa une plainte.

\- Tetsu-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir puis se rapprochèrent des deux jeunes gens, et une voix d'homme bourdonna à une distance démesurée.

\- Il vient tout juste de reprendre connaissance, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Venez.

La chaise racla le sol en grinçant, et la jeune fille s'excusa dans un souffle avant de quitter la pièce. La dernière pensée de Kuroko fut pour elle : aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, nulle part le nom de cette fille ne faisait surface.

Il avait pourtant cru la reconnaître.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut un homme en blouse blanche qui lui apparut.

\- Ah, on émerge enfin ? J'ai cru que tu étais reparti pour un mois. Encore dans le coaltar, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien normal, après tout ce temps passé à dormir.

Kuroko avait l'impression qu'il parlait à toute vitesse. Sans même envisager une quelconque réponse, il tourna lentement la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Comme saupoudrés sur son cerveau embrumé, les mots lui revenaient peu à peu. Et il faisait plus clair, dehors, sans doute parce que le jour se levait.

A sa gauche, le médecin s'était assis sur la chaise qu'avait occupée la jeune fille, la veille. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha vers lui.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Kuroko ouvrit la bouche, mais dut se racler la gorge à plusieurs reprises pour parvenir à émettre un son audible. Seul un mince filet de voix s'en échappa.

\- Un peu guimauve…

Interloqué, le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux, puis lui adressa un sourire terne.

\- Tu as déjà retrouvé ton sens de l'humour, dis-moi. Oui, ça colle bien à un gamin aussi palot et chétif que toi.

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit.

\- Bien, je vais prévenir ton amie que tu es réveillé.

Alors qu'il quittait son siège pour se diriger vers la porte, Kuroko se raidit. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait arrêté, mais sa main décolla à peine du matelas. Il ignorait comment réagir face à cette fille dont il avait oublié le nom.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre en ordre ses idées, elle était déjà à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour, Tetsu-kun. Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier soir.

Il lui sourit tant bien que mal, mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Nul doute qu'elle, au moins, le connaissait particulièrement bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me reconnais, pas vrai… ?

Il ne trouva pas mieux que de détourner le regard. Elle insista, son inquiétude filtrant à travers sa voix.

\- Tu te souviens… de mon nom ?

Un long silence suivit sa question. Kuroko hésita, puis murmura d'un ton coupable :

\- Je suis désolé. Je te reconnais, mais… je ne m'en souviens pas.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, refreinant de justesse le gémissement qui se pressait au bord de ses lèvres. Kuroko sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa réponse semblait l'avoir ramenée aux berges du désespoir.

Elle se reprit presque aussitôt, néanmoins, et lui parla avec douceur.

\- Je suis Momoi. Momoi Satsuki. On s'est connus au collège, et on est amis depuis ce temps-là.

Un flot d'images lui passa subitement devant les yeux, comme un flash. Ce simple nom lui avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique, et tout un pan de sa mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup.

\- Momoi-san ! Oui, je me souviens… à Teikô !

Elle resta un court instant hébétée par la soudaineté de ses paroles, puis s'exclama avec joie :

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Ouf, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu m'avais complètement oubliée !

Lui aussi l'avait cru. Sa mine déconfite parlait d'elle-même.

\- Tetsu-kun ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le flou plus longtemps.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Momoi-san… En fait, j'ai du mal à rassembler mes idées. Je pensais que ça me reviendrait, mais…

\- Mais oui, bien sûr que ça va revenir ! Il faut juste un peu de temps !

Elle se voulait confiante et spontanée, mais son rire la trahissait. Kuroko se doutait qu'elle savait, sans vraiment comprendre quoi, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Bientôt huit mois.

Les mots ne prirent pas sens tout de suite dans sa tête.

Huit mois de sa vie s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

Quelle étrange sensation.

Momoi se mordit les lèvres. Ses efforts pour trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire se lisaient sur son visage.

\- Ça doit être difficile à entendre, et surtout à croire… Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, les médecins ont dit que tu serais en état de sortir d'ici quelques jours. Je t'attendrai, et je pourrai t'accueillir chez moi !

\- Chez toi ? C'est très gentil, mais je devrais plutôt rentrer chez moi, non ?

\- Tu sais… le problème c'est que, même après tout ce temps, tes parents ne veulent toujours plus te voir. J'ai eu beau leur parler…

\- Quoi ?

Momoi se coupa net, et le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Face à elle, Kuroko était tout aussi hébété.

\- Momoi-san, pourquoi mes parents ne voudraient-ils plus me voir ?

De plus en plus troublé, il vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplir de larmes, et entendit sa voix se briser.

\- Tu veux dire… que tu as vraiment tout oublié ?

A la voir si dévastée, il ne savait plus où se mettre. L'atmosphère s'était subitement congelée. Il sentit la culpabilité poindre en lui. Cette fille l'avait attendu tout ce temps, pour découvrir au bout du compte qu'il ne se remémorait même pas les évènements qui avaient précédé ces huit mois.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle le regardait, et il vit dans son regard tant de douleur qu'il en eut mal au cœur. Peinant à retenir ses pleurs, elle se leva, la tête basse, esquissant un sourire contrit.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, hein ? On n'y peut rien. L'important, c'est que tu te sois réveillé.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, lui souhaita de se reposer. La porte se referma, et avec elle les yeux de Kuroko, qui serrait les mâchoires à s'en faire mal au crâne.

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent derrière les rideaux de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Exception faite de ses souvenirs les plus récents, Kuroko avait pleinement récupéré de ses mois de coma. Aidé de Momoi, il avait peu à peu retrouvé son sens de l'équilibre, et fait plusieurs fois le tour des couloirs du bâtiment. Mais l'atmosphère entre eux restait froide, et il régnait un silence presque monacal. Kuroko n'osait pas poser de question, de peur de l'attrister davantage et aussi parce qu'au fond, il avait honte de lui. Il n'en savait pas plus sur sa situation qu'à son réveil.

Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé là.

Enfin, le jour de sa sortie définitive arriva. Momoi, qui, comme promis, allait l'héberger, se présenta à la première heure, plus souriante que les derniers jours. Kuroko lui rendit son sourire malgré lui. Il était grand temps pour eux de quitter cet endroit lugubre, où les mots trop lourds retombaient au fond de la gorge sans avoir pu en franchir le seuil. Elle lui prit la main, ses cheveux roses brillant sous l'éclat du soleil que filtraient les stores.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du médecin pour mener à bien les dernières formalités. A peine assise, Momoi sentit Kuroko se raidir alors que le médecin tapait le paquet de feuilles sur son bureau pour les aligner. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, 18 ans, né le 31 janvier. Vous êtes sorti d'un coma de huit mois suite à un traumatisme crânien et votre état semble depuis lors s'être stabilisé. Vous êtes donc en mesure de quitter cet établissement. Il vous faudra néanmoins vous présenter à quelques examens complémentaires, afin de maintenir un suivi régulier…

Il se tut pendant un moment, fronça les sourcils en lisant quelque chose en bas de son papier, puis retrouva rapidement un visage neutre.

\- Vous souffrez aussi d'une amnésie partielle. Mais il n'y a pas de raison de vous en inquiéter, beaucoup de patients recouvrent la mémoire après un certain laps de temps.

Kuroko était loin de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il voulait des réponses, et ce que Momoi n'avait pas su lui dire, le médecin, lui, saurait.

\- Docteur, concernant cette… perte de mémoire…

Sans la regarder, il sentit l'appréhension sourdre chez sa voisine. Sa réticence à aborder le sujet était de plus en plus étrange. Elle semblait avoir envie de le fuir.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la cause de ce traumatisme. Pourriez-vous me dire… ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'était un accident.

Kuroko fit volte-face, médusé. Sur son fauteuil, Momoi serrait les poings, sans oser lever les yeux. Elle poursuivit, malgré le regard qu'ils dardaient sur elle.

\- C'était pendant la finale de la Winter Cup, celle de notre dernière année de lycée. Tu as été heurté et… ta tête s'est cognée contre le poteau en métal du panier.

Kuroko était figé, plus pâle encore que de coutume. Le basket, Seirin, la Winter Cup… les images défilaient si vite devant ses yeux qu'il en saisissait à peine le sens. Mais elles lui revenaient, morceau par morceau. Il percevait sa mémoire comme un puzzle, si vaste et si fragmenté qu'il lui faudrait des jours et des jours pour le reconstituer. Ce jour-là, il avait dû perdre connaissance sur le coup, car au-delà de la collision, c'était le trou noir.

\- Je suis désolée, Tetsu-kun, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant. Mais quand j'ai vu tout ce sang, j'ai cru que…

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et se tut. Kuroko n'avait pas eu idée, jusque-là, du choc qu'elle avait ressenti le jour du match - elle l'avait vu mort.

\- Momoi-san…

Personne n'osa reprendre la parole. Puis, levant les yeux, la jeune fille secoua la tête et sourit, faisant signe que ce n'était rien. Mais de son sourire n'émanait pas la moindre gaieté. Face à leur silence embarrassé, le docteur n'eut d'autre choix que de poursuivre, et pria à nouveau Kuroko de revenir régulièrement à l'hôpital, comme convenu. Puis, avec les formules d'usage, il les remercia, eux le remercièrent, et ils se quittèrent.

Sur le trottoir, devant le bâtiment principal, Momoi et Kuroko attendirent le taxi sans mot dire. Elle en avait appelé un pour épargner au convalescent les transports en commun. Elle portait son sac à main à l'épaule, et tira nerveusement sur le col de son débardeur blanc, légèrement indisposée par la chaleur. Kuroko la regarda faire, interdit. Ce geste, pourtant si anodin, il lui semblait l'avoir vu un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais ce n'était pas à elle qu'il l'associait. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses réflexions l'absorbèrent à tel point qu'il ne vit pas la voiture arriver, et n'entendit que la voix lointaine de Momoi qui l'appelait. Il la suivit, et s'assit tout penaud sur la banquette arrière, sans prêter attention à l'adresse que sa voisine donnait au chauffeur.

Tout le long du trajet, il resta les yeux rivés sur le dossier du siège qui lui tournait le dos, sans même se soucier du paysage monochrome qui défilait à la fenêtre. Momoi lui demanda si ça allait, il répondit vaguement que oui.

Il n'allait pas particulièrement mal, ni particulièrement bien. Il était vide.

Si vide qu'il s'attendait presque à disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

Le véhicule s'arrêta au pied d'une résidence tout à fait banale de deux étages, dans un quartier de banlieue anodin. Momoi régla la course, et conduisit Kuroko vers l'escalier extérieur qui menait au deuxième étage. Ils passèrent devant une première porte, puis elle s'arrêta et chercha ses clefs dans son sac rose. Kuroko contemplait la rue par-dessus la rambarde. Il était près de midi, et l'endroit semblait désert.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille l'invita à entrer, l'encourageant d'un sourire. Il mit quelques secondes à s'accommoder du peu de lumière une fois à l'intérieur, puis distingua les contours de l'entrée, et le petit couloir qui donnait presque aussitôt sur le salon, sans doute la plus grande pièce de l'appartement. Il s'assit sur la marche en face de lui et délassa ses tennis, puis enfila des pantoufles bleu ciel que lui avait préparées Momoi.

\- J'ai mis tes affaires dans ta chambre, je suis passée chez toi les récupérer. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Ils passèrent d'abord au salon, dont la modernité de l'aménagement surprit le nouveau venu. Au centre, un canapé d'angle assez élégant entourait une table basse en verre, et faisait face à la télévision, posée sur un meuble à tiroirs en bois, le tout trônant sur un tapis à motifs violets. Derrière le sofa, Kuroko s'étonna de découvrir une baie vitrée ouvrant sur une petite terrasse, qui donnait sur la rue perpendiculaire à la leur. Cette ouverture, ajoutée à la sobriété de l'ameublement, conférait à la pièce une atmosphère confortable, même lorsqu'on y venait pour la première fois. Au fond, un minibar séparait le salon de l'espace cuisine, et une table encerclée par quatre chaises se tenait près du mur. A gauche se devinait un couloir, nettement moins éclairé, à l'image de l'entrée de l'appartement. Celui-ci donnait sur la salle de bain et deux chambres individuelles de petite taille. Celle de Kuroko était la première sur la gauche.

\- C'est très spacieux, comme appartement.

Momoi eut un sourire embarrassé.

\- Je vivais ici avec mes parents jusqu'au lycée. Puis mon père a été muté à Osaka, et comme je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans un endroit où je ne connaissais personne, je suis restée ici. C'est pour ça que ça doit paraître un peu grand, pour une seule personne.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôte. Sans doute la jeune fille en avait-elle fait une salle d'études après le départ de ses parents car, repoussés dans l'angle, un bureau subsistait, des livres et des revues soigneusement empilés dessus, et le lit qui se tenait contre le mur de droite avait des airs de clic-clac. Il y avait également une armoire, dont deux étagères avaient été dégagées pour permettre à Kuroko d'y ranger ses affaires. Au centre de la pièce, droite et encore fermée, il reconnut la valise qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il partait séjourner quelque part, en temps normal.

Tout était clair, net et bien ordonné, et Kuroko se sentit à l'aise pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Derrière lui, les pas de Momoi s'éloignèrent.

\- Je te laisse t'installer. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je pense que tu seras au calme, ici. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai dans la cuisine.

La porte se referma. Presqu'aussitôt, Kuroko réalisa qu'il ne l'avait même pas remerciée, et soupira d'un air maussade. Il y avait une fenêtre au fond de la chambre, suffisamment grande pour que la pièce jouisse d'une luminosité convenable, accentuée par la peinture blanche des murs et du plafond. Kuroko la traversa dans la longueur et regarda distraitement dehors, puis s'assit mollement sur le lit. Il remarqua alors un sac bleu marine posé sur la chaise du bureau, similaire à un sac de lycéen et, étant données les circonstances, probablement le sien. Il se pencha en avant pour l'attraper et le posa sur le matelas. Accroché à la fermeture éclair se balançait une petite sphère orange. Intrigué, il la saisit du bout des doigts et l'approcha de son visage.

Mais à peine eut-il identifié l'objet qu'un frisson lui remonta l'échine : c'était un petit ballon de basket.

«_On me l'a offert_ ». Sans savoir pourquoi, cette pensée lui traversa furtivement l'esprit.

Il resta quelques secondes à contempler le porte-clés, ses inspirations plus profondes et ses doigts hésitant à tirer sur le petit ballon pour ouvrir le sac. Puis, animé d'une curiosité fébrile, il céda finalement au besoin d'inspecter ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier, mais il espérait au fond de lui y trouver des indices, des fragments de vie qui lui avaient échappé.

Hélas, sa caverne aux merveilles tant espérée se réduisait en réalité au plus banal arsenal du lycéen un tant soit peu consciencieux : livres de cours, cahiers, trousse, rien qui pût suggérer un passé particulièrement trépidant. Le seul profil qu'on pouvait imaginer au vu de cet inventaire, c'était celui d'un élève anonyme et interchangeable, aussi transparent qu'un verre d'eau.

Kuroko se sentait las, désemparé. Il avait oublié son passé, qui il était, tout avait disparu. Il n'en retrouvait même pas la trace dans ses propres affaires. Rien, pas une preuve que Kuroko Tetsuya avait existé avant cet accident. Il glissa ses doigts entre les manuels, mais n'eut même pas la force de les soulever pour regarder leurs couvertures. « A quoi bon ? » se répétait-il sans cesse. Il avait au moins un endroit où loger, une personne prête à l'aider, alors il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer de zéro. Faire comme si son ancien lui s'était effacé à jamais.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendît vraiment compte, il avait extrait du sac un petit calepin noir, un peu usé à force d'être rangé et dérangé trop souvent. Sans même l'ouvrir, il déduit qu'il s'agissait sans doute de son agenda. Celui qui lui avait servi lors de sa dernière année de lycée, restée inachevée.

Comme il le tenait négligemment, la tranche vers le haut, il remarqua qu'un petit coin de feuille jauni dépassait de la couverture. Il tira dessus presque pour la forme, ne s'attendant plus à une quelconque découverte et supposant que, vu la veine qu'il avait ce jour-là, il ne s'agirait au mieux que d'une vieille liste de courses. Mais alors qu'il l'extrayait de l'agenda, Kuroko nota que le papier était plus épais que la moyenne. Et lorsqu'il l'eut en main, son cœur manqua quelques battements.

C'était du papier photo.

Il avait trouvé une photo, une vieille photo pliée, coincée sous la couverture du carnet noir. Il ne savait pas très bien combien de temps il resta prostré, les yeux rivés sur le papier jaunâtre, sans se résoudre à le déplier. Puis il le fit d'un coup, sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

Ils étaient cinq, cinq jeunes garçons souriants, autour d'un banc que surplombait un majestueux cerisier en fleurs. Kuroko, au centre, était bien plus jeune de quatre ou cinq ans. Autour de lui, les autres adolescents semblaient avoir le même âge que lui, et leurs visages frappèrent le Kuroko de la chambre d'appartement comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il y en avait un qui riait aux éclats, si lumineux et naturel qu'il dégageait une aura irrésistible. De l'autre côté du banc, un qui avait l'air si sérieux qu'on aurait cru qu'il lui était interdit de sourire - c'était le seul qui ne le faisait pas. Assis à côté de Kuroko, un autre, dont la vue serra le cœur du Kuroko plus âgé. A voir son regard si familier, il ressentit un profond vide en lui, un manque, comme lorsque l'on attend désespérément le retour d'un être cher qu'on reste suspendu des jours durant à son téléphone. Derrière le banc, il y avait un garçon si grand qu'on avait peine à croire qu'il put s'agir d'un collégien. Et alors que son regard se dirigeait vers le coin supérieur gauche, Kuroko tomba brusquement sur un trou, en haut de sa vieille photo. A cet endroit, le papier avait été déchiré. Il se demanda pourquoi quelqu'un avait abîmé l'unique souvenir qu'il lui restait de ses années perdues, mais son attention fut bien assez tôt débordée par les quatre visages qui gravitaient autour du sien, là, dans ce parc d'un autre temps.

Il se leva, la photo à la main. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au vertige de s'être redressé trop vite, ou au chamboulement auquel il était en proie, mais la tête lui tournait terriblement. En titubant, il gagna le couloir, les yeux vides, et lorsqu'il débarqua dans le salon, Momoi s'exclama en voyant l'air hagard avec lequel il la regardait.

\- Tetsu-kun ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Elle allait se précipiter vers lui pour le faire s'asseoir, mais Kuroko reprit ses esprits, et lui adressa un regard si sérieux qu'elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Sans un mot, il leva la main qui tenait la photo, et la laissa l'examiner à loisir. A peine eut-elle identifié ceux qui s'y trouvaient que son visage s'assombrit. Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure, ses poings se crispèrent à son insu, mais elle se détendit aussitôt – trop tard pour passer inaperçue, cependant. Kuroko avait la preuve qu'il cherchait : Momoi lui cachait la vérité. Ou du moins, ce qu'elle en savait.

\- Momoi-san… Où sont les personnes de cette photo ?

Un silence de plomb emplit la pièce. Momoi avait baissé les yeux, et ses cheveux couvraient une partie de son visage.

\- Si ce sont les amis que je fréquentais à l'époque, pourquoi aucun d'eux n'est venu me voir depuis mon réveil ? Pourquoi je n'ai aucune nouvelle ?

La jeune fille tremblait à présent. Il s'en serait voulu en temps normal de la pousser à bout comme il le faisait, mais les mots lui venaient avec un tel empressement qu'il ne pouvait les taire.

\- Il faut que je sache. Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est vraiment passé, et ce qu'ils sont devenus. Alors, si tu ne peux pas me le dire…

Il regarda une nouvelle fois la photographie, ces garçons riants dont il avait oublié les voix. Un besoin nouveau s'était emparé de lui, une ardeur qui le poussait à aller de l'avant, et l'avait définitivement ramené à la vie.

\- … Je les retrouverai, et j'entendrai la vérité de leur bouche. Quoiqu'il en coûte.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Premier Pas

Bonjour ! Merci de lire cette fic qui vient tout juste de commencer et qui je l'espère continuera de vous plaire !

Merci aussi pour vos commentaires, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant dès le premier chapitre ! Ça me booste pour taper la suite encore plus vite !

Je voudrais juste réagir rapidement à certains d'entre eux avant de passer au chapitre suivant (vite fait, c'est promis ( = 3 = ) ) :

Laura-067 : Wow, tu m'as résumé toutes les clefs de l'intrigue d'un seul coup, c'est génial ! Je n'avais même pas pensé à les noter moi-même ( ^ ^') Alors, à chaque fois que j'aurai des doutes pour la suite de l'histoire, je relirai ton commentaire plutôt que de me refaire tout le premier chapitre ! Merci ~

TakutoKoh : Tu fais bien de relever les fautes, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais me relire... Si tu en vois d'autres, n'hésite pas ~

Voilà, je vous avais dit que ça serait rapide ! Bonne lecture ~ ( - . 6)

* * *

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux au contact d'un curieux tentacule chaud et humide. Son cerveau recouvrant peu à peu sa capacité de réflexion, il identifia rapidement cette étrangeté comme étant… une langue. Une langue qui lui labourait méthodiquement la plante des pieds. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa mauvaise habitude de bazarder sa couette en pleine nuit pouvait lui occasionner pareille déconvenue. Sans se presser, presque nonchalamment, il leva la tête de son oreiller, et vit que la créature qui l'avait tiré de ses songes n'était autre qu'un adorable toutou au pelage noir et blanc. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kuroko pour sourire comme un gamin au matin de Noël.

\- Nigô !

Le chien jappa joyeusement, et vint saluer son maître de plus près en fouettant l'air de sa queue. Celui-ci s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas et enfouit ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse de son petit protégé, qui avait d'ailleurs pris de l'ampleur depuis l'époque où lui et ses camarades de lycée l'avaient recueilli. Il était encore jeune, mais n'avait plus rien d'un chiot à présent. Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui n'avait pas changé, et lui avait valu son nom : ses grands yeux bleu ciel, qui lui donnaient un air si doux et attachant. Kuroko lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse, tandis que le chien lui léchouillait affectueusement le menton. Sans doute Momoi s'était-elle occupée de lui tout ce temps, par amitié pour son maître. Il se sentit infiniment reconnaissant de cette dévotion qu'elle lui témoignait depuis son réveil, et ce malgré son refus de lui donner les réponses qu'il désespérait de connaître. Il ne pouvait lui reprocher sa discrétion, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Tout en observant Nigô, dont le nom complet était Tetsuya n°2, en référence à la flagrante similitude de leur regard, il se demanda s'il avait été chassé de la maison de ses parents après l'accident, huit mois auparavant. Kuroko parti, ceux-ci n'avaient sans doute pas souhaité s'encombrer de son animal de compagnie. Au point de le laisser sur les bras d'une jeune fille qui vivait seule, et en appartement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ses parents, pour quelque raison que ce fut, semblaient lui en vouloir terriblement. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Comme il l'avait fait tous les autres jours depuis son réveil, Kuroko se leva le cœur lourd, et marcha sans entrain jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, le fidèle Nigô sur les talons. Quand il atteignit le salon, il vit Momoi sur le canapé, les jambes repliées de côté et pianotant distraitement sur son téléphone portable, avec pour toile de fond à ce tableau maussade une émission de variétés qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce fut le chien qui trahit sa présence en jappant une nouvelle fois à la vue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna en un quasi sursaut, puis se composa aussitôt un visage souriant et avenant. Elle avait de la pratique, incontestablement.

\- Bonjour, Tetsu-kun. Bien dormi ?

Il était particulièrement lent à émerger, le matin, mais Momoi ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine amertume à l'idée que son amie était la seule garantie de son identité, de son passé, qu'il n'avait pour seul recours à sa mémoire défaillante que ses réactions à chacun de ses faits et gestes. Et quand bien même il aurait accepté de ne dépendre que d'elle pour se remémorer celui qu'il avait été jusqu'alors, elle s'évertuait tant à rendre son visage aussi indéchiffrable que des runes anciennes qu'il n'en aurait pas été plus avancé. Lui qui semblait avoir été si effacé jusqu'alors, il n'était plus que le fantôme de cet être transparent qui avait pour nom Kuroko Tetsuya, l'ombre d'une ombre. Etait-il encore seulement… quelqu'un ?

Malgré ses efforts, Momoi laissa transparaître son inquiétude en voyant Kuroko si hagard. Faute de trouver comment engager la conversation, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le placard derrière le bar pour lui proposer un petit déjeuner. En la regardant passer devant lui, Kuroko resta pensif à la vue de son téléphone portable. Avec qui discutait-elle par mail jusqu'à son arrivée ? Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était peut-être l'un des garçons de la photo qu'il avait retrouvée. Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui ait parlé de lui ? Peut-être que sa déclaration tout droit sortie d'une scène dramatique de série B, la veille, l'avait convaincue de prendre des nouvelles de l'un d'eux. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais son désir de les retrouver lui occupait de plus en plus l'esprit. Comme si la vérité gisait en eux, quelque part.

\- Tetsu-kun ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Il releva brusquement la tête, et constata qu'elle brandissait dans chaque main un paquet de biscuits différent, attendant qu'il se décide entre les deux.

\- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs…

Elle pencha la tête de côté et le regarda d'un air soucieux. Nigô, de son côté, avait pris sa place sur le canapé, et dès qu'elle s'en aperçut, Momoi s'empressa de le chasser en faisant de grands mouvements de bras… produisant ainsi un déluge de cookies dans tout le salon, faute d'avoir reposé les paquets avant de partir courser le chien. Elle s'arrêta net et poussa un cri, se rendant compte du carnage qu'elle avait involontairement provoqué, tandis que le fauteur de trouble s'en donnait à cœur joie parmi ce champ fraîchement miné de pépites de chocolat. Muni d'une pelle et d'une brosse, Kuroko vint à la rescousse de la malheureuse coupable et victime à la fois de ce fâcheux accident aux relents de nougatine.

Elle s'excusa et le remercia une bonne dizaine de fois alors qu'ils balayaient méticuleusement le sol du salon. Lorsqu'ils en eurent enfin terminé, Nigô s'était endormi depuis longtemps dans son panier près de l'entrée. Lessivés d'avoir du autant s'activer dès le matin, ils restèrent tous les deux assis par-terre, le temps de souffler.

\- Tu sais, à propos d'hier… Quand tu as dit que tu voulais les retrouver… Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Kuroko la regarda avec étonnement, puis hocha la tête.

\- Mais tu ne te souviens pas d'eux, pas vrai ? Alors, pourquoi… ?

Cette fois, c'était à son tour de ne pas donner de réponse. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui le poussait si soudainement à se mettre à leur recherche. En observant pensivement les maisons qui se dessinaient à travers la baie vitrée, il s'interrogea sur ce qu'il pouvait espérer trouver en allant à leur rencontre. Du réconfort, un flashback aussi clair et bien goupillé que dans une comédie dramatique, ou, plus improbable encore… un nouveau départ, une remise à zéro, comme si ces huit derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé ? Comme s'il n'avait pas disparu de la carte tandis que le monde autour de lui continuait à tourner ?

Il n'en savait rien. Aucun raisonnement logique ne pouvait expliquer cette volonté irrépressible ; il le fallait, c'était tout.

\- J'en ai besoin. J'ai l'impression que si je les retrouve, les choses reprendront sens, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu… Mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je le sens, c'est tout.

Momoi sembla désemparée en entendant ses mots. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si elle n'aurait pas aimer le dissuader, si ce n'était pas son intention depuis leur conversation de la veille. Mais, que ce soit à cause de son obstination, ou pour une raison qui, une fois encore, lui était inconnue, elle venait d'abandonner cette idée.

Elle se leva, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

\- Je suppose que tu t'en étais rendu compte, mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne te lances pas là-dedans… Enfin, apparemment, tout ce que je pourrais dire n'y changera rien, pas vrai ?

Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Malgré toutes les appréhensions qui se terraient au fond d'elle, elle voulait avant tout qu'il aille mieux. Et si son rétablissement impliquait qu'il cherche ses propres souvenirs, alors elle le laisserait faire. Et elle serait là pour le rattraper, s'il finissait par s'écrouler.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Momoi-san.

\- Il est trop tôt pour me remercier…

Il fut quelque peu déboussolé par la mélancolie qui pointait dans sa voix.

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai plus de contact avec la plupart d'entre eux. Alors je ne pourrai pas t'être très utile pour les retrouver.

\- Je ne comptais pas te demander de faire ça pour moi. Je vais les chercher par mes propres moyens.

Force était de reconnaître que cette perspective lui redonnait le goût d'aller de l'avant. Il émanait de lui une telle confiance que Momoi sembla rassurée, sur le moment. Peut-être n'était-ce que son égoïsme qui s'exprimait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préférait mille fois revoir cette flamme au fond des yeux de Kuroko, plutôt que le gouffre de lassitude et d'errance qui les avait vidés de toute vivacité depuis son réveil.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient tranquillement autour du bar tous les deux, Kuroko se souvint qu'il avait tiqué à la vue du portable de Momoi, avant que Nigô ne vienne mettre la pagaille dans le salon, et dans ses réflexions par la même occasion.

\- Est-ce que j'ai encore un téléphone portable ?

La question semblait tellement sortie de nulle part qu'elle mit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Le portable en lui-même, oui, je l'ai gardé. Mais tu n'as plus d'abonnement, vu que… c'était tes parents qui le payaient, et qu'ils l'ont… résilié il y a quelques mois…

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Kuroko voyait bien qu'elle se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de mentionner ses parents. Sans doute craignait-elle de réveiller des souvenirs douloureux en les évoquant, mais il n'en était rien. Du moins, dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu faire imploser la cellule familiale de la sorte.

\- Tu peux me parler d'eux, ça ne me fait rien. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, après tout.

Il ne disait pas tout à fait vrai. Certes, il avait oublié le sujet de leur brouille, bien que ce mot lui parût un euphémisme, mais l'idée qu'ils lui en veuillent au point d'avoir coupé tout contact avec lui le blessait profondément. Comment aurait-il pu être indifférent, alors que sa propre famille l'avait abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle…

Devant le silence pesant qui s'installait, la jeune fille choisit de revenir à leur premier sujet de conversation.

\- Tu as une idée de la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre pour les chercher ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je pense aller fouiller dans mes affaires pour commencer, je dois bien avoir gardé un carnet d'adresses.

\- C'est-à-dire… Que certains n'habitent plus au même endroit. On a tous quitté le lycée, alors ils se sont installés seuls quelque part… Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir où ils sont, parfois…

Elle baissa les yeux, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle lui parut si triste, tout d'un coup. A elle aussi, l'ignorance lui pesait terriblement. Kuroko avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu les amener à couper les ponts les uns avec les autres. Ce n'était pas seulement lui qui était laissé pour compte ; même entre eux, Momoi comprise, les liens semblaient s'être rompus. En quelques mois, cette amitié qui durait depuis l'époque où la photo avait été prise, du temps de leurs années de collège, avait été reléguée à l'état de souvenir vague et douloureux. Et il avait l'impression d'être le seul à chercher à se souvenir, à remuer les éclats d'un miroir au reflet distordu.

Le portable rose vibra. Momoi hésita, puis, voyant que Kuroko acquiesçait, l'ouvrit et lut rapidement le message qui s'affichait. Devant le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis, elle eut un petit sourire gêné.

\- Je sais ce que tu t'imagines, mais ce n'est pas l'un d'eux. C'est une amie que j'ai connue au lycée.

Disait-elle la vérité ? Aussi avilissante que lui parût cette idée, il sentit qu'il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Si elle lui cachait des choses, peut-être irait-elle jusqu'à travestir la réalité, ne serait-ce que pour l'en préserver. Ce doute acheva de le déprimer. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées, ou, mieux, qui l'empêcherait de trop penser.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.

\- Tetsu-kun ?

\- Je vais sortir un peu, aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me familiariser avec les lieux où je vivais, peut-être que ça me fera du bien…

\- Je vois… Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille tout seul.

Il ne l'avait pas fait à dessein, mais nul doute que son refus l'avait blessée. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, et il ne rentra pas avant la fin de cette journée d'été.

* * *

Kuroko dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'irait pas bien loin, sans personne pour le guider. Le quartier où habitait Momoi ne lui évoquait rien, et il aurait été bien en peine de déterminer dans quelle direction se situait son lycée, ou sa propre maison. Comment comptait-il s'y prendre au juste pour leur remettre la main dessus, à ses anciens camarades de collège ? Ces quelques mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son accident lui paraissaient des années. Il se retrouvait seul au milieu de nulle part, et autour de lui, affectivement parlant, tout s'était dépeuplé en un rien de temps. Il avait dû faire quelque chose de grave, pour que l'on s'ingénie tant à le fuir. Peut-être n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas envie de le revoir, à l'image de ses parents, auquel cas ses maigres tentatives de recherche étaient vouées à l'échec, quoiqu'il entreprenne.

Il était dix-neuf heures passées lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement. On était dimanche, alors Momoi n'était pas partie travailler, et l'attendait dans le salon, occupée à feuilleter un quotidien.

\- Je suis rentré.

\- Ah, bonsoir, Tetsu-kun ! Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais, il faudra qu'on pense à te retrouver un abonnement pour ton portable !

\- Pour appeler qui ? Si je n'ai que toi, un talkie-walkie suffira…

Il avait prononcé ses mots presque en soupirant, trop las pour simuler l'indifférence. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si quelque chose de particulier lui était arrivé, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Non, rien ne lui arrivait, il ne se passait rien ; le monde s'était arrêté. Il se sentait plus inexistant que jamais. Si personne ne voulait de lui, alors à quoi bon insister ? Même Momoi, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et sa gentillesse, serait vite déprimée de le voir tourner en rond sans but dans son appartement. Il était un poids pour elle.

Nigô sentit la tristesse poindre chez son maître, et vint à lui timidement, la queue basse. Kuroko se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de la propriétaire des lieux, et gratta distraitement l'animal entre les oreilles. Momoi était au comble de l'embarras. Elle cherchait ses mots, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère et, avec un optimisme teinté d'idéalisme, de le voir esquisser un sourire, de lui alléger un peu le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Un livreur va passer bientôt, j'ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir. On pourrait les manger devant la télé, en mode grosses larves, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'énergie qu'elle employait à lui remonter le moral. Il hocha la tête et la remercia. Au moins, elle était encore là, après tout ce temps. Il n'était pas tout seul. Mais le manque qu'il ressentait au fond de lui lui chuchotait exactement le contraire. Alors qu'ils l'avaient simplement abandonné, ni plus ni moins.

La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains, et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Tu as trouvé des infos ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne savais plus où aller alors j'ai tourné en rond dans le quartier. En plus, j'ai réalisé un peu tard que je n'avais pas d'argent pour prendre le métro…

\- Ah, mais oui, qu'est-ce que je suis bête, j'aurais dû t'en donner ! Pauvre Tetsu-kun, et tu es quand même resté dehors tout ce temps ?

\- Eh bien oui, au moins, il faisait beau.

\- Toi alors, tu vois toujours le vase à moitié plein !

Elle éclata de rire, et sans trop s'en rendre compte, il l'imita, soulagé lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, après tout. Même si, pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre, il avait à peine commencé ses recherches.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'on va leur mettre la main dessus ! Ils ne sont pas du genre à s'évanouir dans la nature, on les repère de loin avec leurs sacrés caractères !

Il ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait référence, mais son optimisme lui mit du baume au cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le livreur sonna à la porte, et Momoi lui ouvrit en peignoir, ce qui le perturba sensiblement. Kuroko s'était bien proposé, mais même en sortant tout juste de sa douche, elle avait tenu à aller récupérer les pizzas elle-même. Il nota pour plus tard que, lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture, elle était prête à faire des concessions… ou bien était-ce dans sa nature d'être complètement impudique ?

Elle vint déposer les deux boîtes en carton sur la table basse, se délectant d'avance de leur petit plateau télé. Mais alors qu'elle gagnait le coin cuisine pour sortir les couverts, la sonnette retentit une seconde fois. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard incrédule. Encore le livreur ? Elle venait pourtant de le régler.

Cette fois, Kuroko prit les devants et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Momoi venait déposer les assiettes près des boîtes sur la table. Il regarda par l'œilleton, mais ne vit pas la casquette indémodable qu'arboraient les livreurs de pizza du coin en été. A la place, il aperçut des cheveux blonds, qui reflétaient élégamment l'éclat orangé du soleil couchant. Il sentit sa main trembler alors qu'il la posait doucement sur la poignée. Un long frisson parcourut tout son corps, alors que, devant lui, la porte s'ouvrait.

\- Eh ben ! Ma parole, t'en fais une tête ! Tes neurones ont grillé pendant que tu dormais… Kurokocchi ?

Kuroko resta figé devant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face à présent, son regard charmeur posé sur les grands yeux bleus ébahis qui le dévisageaient, et un mince sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres.

\- … Kise…-kun...


	3. Chapitre 3 - Effleurant la surface

Bonjour, bonjour !

Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires~ Je réponds rapido, et j'enchaîne !

Laura-067 : No stress, Seirin va revenir, et pas plus tard que... Non, je ne dirai rien (o . -)

Sur le chapitre : Pour la chanson que Kise chante, j'avais pensé à "Mikazuki Hime", de Root5.

Et si vous ne connaissez pas l'okonomiyaki, c'est ce que mange l'équipe de Seirin quand ils tombent sur Midorima&amp;co au restaurant, après leur match ! Et si vous ne voyez toujours pas, Wikipédia est votre ami ~

Sur ce, bonne lecture ~!

* * *

Ils se faisaient face, tous les deux plantés sur le pas de la porte - Kuroko, incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, et Kise, appréciant à loisir l'expression de surprise béate qu'arborait le visage de son ancien camarade. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait tellement changé, en huit mois. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient.

\- Moi qui croyais que t'avais perdu la mémoire, en fait tu me remets plutôt vite !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Kise avait passé un bras par-dessus son épaule, tout sourire.

\- J'aime mieux ça !

Ils restèrent un moment devant la porte ouverte, sans un mot. Si le nouveau venu s'était d'abord attendu à une réponse, il commença à trouver le temps long et administra une bonne secousse à Kuroko pour le réveiller.

\- Eh, tu bugges ? Là, t'es censé m'inviter à entrer, normalement. Ou alors je dois jouer les tapeurs d'incruste jusqu'au bout ?

Kuroko avait la tête qui tournait, et se trouva incapable d'aligner une phrase en bon japonais. Ses émotions s'entremêlaient et débordaient de partout, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il éprouvait. De la joie, de la surprise, de l'appréhension, de la nostalgie… Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce tourbillon. Mais à choisir, il était heureux de le revoir.

Momoi finit par apparaître à l'angle du couloir de l'entrée. Son expression était étrangement mitigée.

\- J'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps, quand j'ai appris que Kurokocchi était là !

\- Et comment tu l'as su ?

\- Hé, j'ai pris des nouvelles de lui, moi aussi ! Je me suis juste tenu à l'écart le temps qu'il récupère. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Tu dis ça comme si je t'avais menacé. Si tu avais vraiment voulu le voir, tu n'aurais pas demandé ma permission.

La conversation prenait un tour de plus en plus curieux. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée sur la défensive - en tout cas, pas dans les souvenirs que Kuroko avait d'elle. Il hasarda un regard discret vers le jeune homme qui lui enlaçait toujours les épaules. Il souriait, pas le moins du monde effarouché par la froideur de Momoi.

Autant éviter de laisser la situation tourner au vinaigre.

\- Kise-kun, tu veux rester un peu ? Momoi-san a commandé des pizzas.

\- Avec plaisir ! Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent, et Momoi, résignée, s'installa devant la table basse pour couper les parts. Kise ôta négligemment ses chaussures en écrasant les talons et les aligna du bout du pied contre la marche. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en était leur hôtesse, Kuroko murmura :

\- Je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, vraiment. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là, à l'hôpital. On a beaucoup parlé, avec Momocchi, avant que tu te réveilles. Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux te laisser récupérer avant que tu te retrouves confronté à la réalité. Bien sûr, on ne se doutait pas que tu aurais tout oublié.

\- De quelle réalité est-ce que tu parles, Kise-kun ?

Kise le fixa intensément. Contrairement à leur amie, lui paraissait prêt à parler.

Et il l'aurait fait, si celle-ci ne les avait pas appelés depuis le salon, en criant que les pizzas allaient refroidir s'ils traînaient autant.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé. Chacun saisit une part et l'entama de bon coeur, mais Kuroko n'avait pas avalé la première bouchée que Kise s'exclama d'un coup :

\- Eh ! C'est l'émission à laquelle j'ai participé, y a pas longtemps !

Ce qui lui valut deux regards incrédules parfaitement synchronisés.

\- Tu as fait de la télé ?!

\- Pas exactement. J'ai juste été invité comme guest à cette émission. Enfin, vous allez voir…

Momoi et Kuroko avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran, où un présentateur volubile s'agitait sur le plateau, déblatérant son habituel discours de bienvenue. A en croire le bandeau qui s'affichait en bas, le thème du jour était « quand les jeunes stars de demain poussent la chansonnette ». Devant le scepticisme flagrant de ses voisins, Kise intervint avec empressement :

\- Ils exagèrent toujours ! Ils aiment bien dire "star" à toute les sauces. C'est la télé.

-C'est pas exactement le mot "star" qui fait tache, dans ce titre...

Soudain, Kuroko se pencha en avant, bouche-bée. Sur la scène vivement éclairée et colorée, un groupe de musiciens attaquaient les premières notes d'un air à la mode, tandis que, au centre, un jeune homme taillé pour faire la couverture des revues de mode s'apprêtait à entonner le couplet. Aucun doute : c'était bien Kise.

Le blondinet qui s'était avachi sur son canapé, de l'autre côté de l'écran, s'abstint de tout commentaire alors que les deux autres ne décollaient pas du téléviseur. Même s'il en faisait un peu trop et ne manquait pas une occasion d'envoyer des baisers aguicheurs à un public en liesse et exclusivement composé de jeunes filles, Kise s'en tirait honorablement. Il était tout de même plus saisissant dans son attitude que dans sa voix, lui qui avait à son actif plusieurs années de mannequinat. Nul doute que tous les spectateurs devaient en ce moment s'esbaudir devant leur écran.

\- … On dirait une idol de boys band…

\- Kurokocchi, c'est pas sympa…

La chanson s'acheva sous les applaudissements des groupies en délire, tandis que le présentateur gesticulant accourait vers le Kise de la télévision, et l'assaillait de questions sans doute tout aussi attendues par les fans que sa performance vocale. Peu désireux que ses amis l'entendent se lancer des fleurs tout en cirant les pompes des producteurs, le Kise du salon appuya malencontreusement sur la touche Mute de la télécommande, laissant son alter ego virtuel parler dans le vide à l'écran.

-Ha ha, pas la peine d'écouter, on s'en passera !

Mais Momoi et Kuroko n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher l'affaire, et dardaient sur lui un regard suspicieux.

\- Bon d'accord. C'était trop facile, on dirait… Depuis quelques années maintenant, j'ai commencé à bosser comme mannequin pour me faire un peu d'argent. Mais ces derniers temps, ça marche plutôt bien, les shootings s'enchaînent et j'ai pas mal de magazines et d'agences de pub qui me contactent. Du coup, le producteur de cette émission a voulu booster ses audiences en nous invitant, moi et quelques autres, pour un talk-show. Ça leur faisait de la pub, et à nous aussi, donnant-donnant.

Devant le grand silence qui suivit son explication, Kise agita la main en signe de dénégation.

\- Mais je ne fais pas de la télé, en temps normal, hein ! C'était juste pour cette fois !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel succès. Tu fais ça à plein temps ?

\- Pour l'instant, oui. J'ai mis les études entre parenthèses… tant que ça marche !

Kuroko, tout en les écoutant discuter, se creusait la tête pour reconstituer les souvenirs qu'il avait de Kise. Il se rappelait de ses petits boulots lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, et de sa popularité qui ne cessait de s'accroître du temps du lycée. Il ne pensait pourtant pas que Kise ait un jour parlé d'en faire sérieusement son métier. Il se serait plutôt attendu à le voir poursuivre ses études à l'université… mais sans doute sa mémoire lui jouait-elle encore des tours.

Il le félicita malgré tout de sa prestation, ce qui lui valut un grand sourire. Kuroko s'étonna de la force de réminiscence que pouvaient avoir les sourires. Il avait l'impression qu'avec eux le flot des moments heureux passés jaillissaient au coin des lèvres. Et, avec eux, un sentiment de réconfort l'emplissait.

Leur soirée s'acheva bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Momoi raconta elle aussi son parcours depuis qu'elle avait achevé son cursus scolaire. Afin de pouvoir continuer à vivre seule, sans être aux crochets de ses parents, elle avait décidé de se trouver un boulot le plus tôt possible. C'était grâce à l'amie avec laquelle elle avait passé sa première année de lycée - issue d'une famille fortunée - qu'elle avait pu être prise à l'essai dans un luxueux hôtel, où elle travaillait désormais comme masseuse. Les vacances d'été étaient une période particulièrement chargée pour s'acclimater à cet environnement, mais elle s'y était vite sentie à l'aise et ne se souciait pas de n'avoir que ses dimanches pour souffler.

Ces nouvelles donnèrent à Kuroko l'impression que le gouffre qu'il avait à combler pour reprendre pied avec la vie de tous les jours était encore plus profond qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Ils n'étaient plus des lycéens, et ils étaient déjà pour la plupart entrés dans la vie active. Lui n'avait même pas eu le temps de se poser toutes les questions qui accompagnent la fin du lycée. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire, de ce qu'il voulait faire. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment à la charge de Momoi.

Les deux pizzas avaient été englouties en un rien de temps. Les garçons, étalés sur le canapé, paraissaient prêt à s'assoupir à tout instant. Livrée à elle-même, la propriétaire des lieux s'affairait à débarrasser les reliques de leur festin. Alors qu'elle s'était éloignée vers le bar, Kise regarda Kuroko du coin de l'œil, un petit air malicieux brillant au fond de ses pupilles dorées.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé, ce soir… Je suppose que ce ne sont pas vraiment nos premiers déboires dans le monde du travail qui t'intéressent, pas vrai ?

\- Si, je suis content de savoir ce que vous faites maintenant. J'ai besoin de me mettre à la page…

Kuroko se sentait vaseux. Le sommeil l'empêchait presque de garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais il devait déjà être bien plus de minuit. Il trouva tout de même assez d'énergie pour se tourner vers son ancien partenaire.

\- Mais c'est vrai, il y a d'autres choses dont j'aurais aimé parler avec toi.

\- Je sais. Mais avec Momocchi dans les parages, ça risque d'être difficile.

Se hissant sur ses coudes, il s'approcha de l'oreille de Kuroko et lui murmura d'un ton complice :

\- Demain, on ira casser la croûte quelque part, toi et moi. On pourra parler du bon vieux temps.

Il s'écarta, sans attendre la réponse. Bien qu'il vit que Kuroko s'apprêtait à parler, il l'interrompit et se leva.

\- Tu as l'air claqué, en tout cas. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. Ah, à moins que tu ne dormes sur le canapé et que ce soit moi qui t'empêches de roupiller ?

De la cuisine, Momoi l'entendit et le foudroya du regard.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je fais camper Tetsu-kun dans le salon ?! Il a une chambre, je te signale !

\- Ah ?! Je peux y aller aussi ? Tu dois bien avoir un matelas en rab…

\- Non, y a pas la place. Franchement, c'est bien parce que tu habites loin, sinon... Bref, toi, tu dors dans le salon.

Kise lâcha un long soupir qui semblait traîner toute la douleur universelle avec lui. Kuroko pouffa de rire. Même si c'était pour se chamailler, il avait le cœur plus léger en les écoutant s'animer autour de lui. D'un coup, il eut comme un moment d'absence… et se retrouva étalé sur le canapé, après avoir glissé sur son côté droit.

\- Ça va, Kurokocchi ?! J'ai vu ta tête partir, j'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait piquer du nez aussi vite !

Kuroko n'était plus seulement vaseux, il était carrément dans les vapes. Momoi le guida tant bien que mal vers sa chambre, et il s'écroula sur son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Momoi était déjà partie lorsqu'il se réveilla. Aucune trace non plus de Kise, seul Nigô arpentait le salon comme un fauve en cage. Il avait une furieuse envie de sortir, et Kuroko se douta que Momoi comptait sur lui pour l'emmener batifoler à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour lui caresser la tête, Kuroko avisa une petite note laissée sur la table basse.

« _J'ai deux trois trucs à régler à l'agence où je bosse, on se retrouve à ce resto vers midi ? Bon roupillon, Kurokocchi !_ »

Signé Kise, évidemment. Suivaient l'adresse et même le trajet en métro. Sur le bar, Momoi lui avait laissé de quoi payer le transport et son déjeuner. Kuroko n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre l'argent - il supportait de moins en moins de se faire financer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un travail, lui aussi.

Jetant un coup d'œil au radioréveil sur le bar, il fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà 11h. Sautant l'étape petit-déjeuner, il trouva la laisse de Nigô près du porte-manteau et l'attacha au collier du chien, qui battait de la queue dans tous les sens en sentant la promenade venir. Kuroko enfila rapidement ses tennis, ferma à clef derrière lui et gagna la rue, le joyeux toutou dévalant les marches avec entrain.

Il arriva au restaurant juste à l'heure. Curieusement, il n'avait pas perdu trop de temps à chercher son chemin, même si les lieux ne lui disaient rien. Assis près de la fenêtre, Kise lui faisait signe de l'intérieur. Après avoir attaché Nigô près de l'entrée et veillé à ce qu'on lui serve un bol d'eau, Kuroko le rejoignit. Il s'assit face à lui. La spécialité du restaurant était l'okonomiyaki, dont Kise semblait particulièrement friand. Il avait déjà commandé une formule complète pour eux deux, et Kuroko se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait un appétit d'oiseau.

\- Pas besoin de faire des manières, Kurokocchi, c'est moi qui invite !

\- … Merci.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la raison qui le rendait si réticent à s'envoyer une grosse galette bourrée de sauce, mais tant pis. Il pouvait bien lui faire plaisir.

\- Je t'écoute. Je ne sais pas trop par où tu veux commencer, alors vas-y.

Saisissant la petite palette en métal, il décolla la galette de la plaque de cuisson centrale et la rapprocha de lui.

\- En fait, je voudrais simplement avoir ta version. Momoi-san m'a dit que j'avais eu un accident pendant la finale de la Winter Cup, en Troisième Année, et que j'étais tombé dans le coma.

Kise attrapa un morceau de l'okonomiyaki et le mit dans sa bouche, avant de grimacer brusquement.

\- Aaah, c'est chaud !

\- En même temps, c'est une drôle d'idée de venir manger ça en plein été…

\- Je pensais que ça pourrait peut-être te rappeler des souvenirs.

Kuroko le regarda, surpris. Le blondinet se contenta de lui sourire, et ajouta tout en reportant son attention sur ses baguettes :

\- On venait souvent ici, au lycée. C'est même arrivé qu'on se croise, avec nos équipes respectives, après un match.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il apprit, car Kise était déjà prêt à enfourner une nouvelle bouchée, cette fois en soufflant précautionneusement sur son morceau au préalable. Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas entamé sa galette. Il commença à manger.

Un long silence s'installa tandis qu'ils mâchonnaient l'un en face de l'autre.

\- C'était vraiment un accident. En plein match.

Kuroko s'interrompit net. Kise avait un air grave, qui tranchait avec son expression habituelle.

\- La finale devait se jouer avec les mêmes équipes qu'en Première Année. Seirin s'était qualifiée pour affronter Rakuzan. Seulement, le matin du match, le manager de Rakuzan a appelé les organisateurs pour annoncer que son lycée se retirait du tournoi.

S'il s'était immédiatement souvenu du collège Teikô en parlant avec Momoi à l'hôpital, Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il ne se remémorait son lycée que maintenant que Kise en avait prononcé le nom. Les visages qui s'y cachaient étaient flous et anonymes, tout en lui paraissant profondément chaleureux.

Mais si cette pâle réminiscence éveillait en lui un sentiment agréable, l'autre nom lui parut froid.

Et vide.

Pendant un instant, il resta immobile. Aucune image ne lui venait. Juste du froid. Il avait l'étrange sensation de flotter au milieu de nulle part.

Le contact chaud de la main de Kise sur la sienne le fit sursauter.

\- Kurokocchi ?

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, il ne put s'empêcher de fuir le regard doré qui le dévisageait.

\- Pardon, j'étais parti dans mes pensées…

\- Tu avais le regard vide… Ça doit être désagréable d'entendre parler d'un accident dont on vient juste de se remettre.

Il acquiesça. Quoiqu'il soupçonna que ce n'était pas exactement ce qui l'avait troublé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- D'accord. Comme il fallait jouer la finale coûte que coûte, il a été décidé que le vainqueur de la petite finale affronterait Seirin. C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes retrouvés opposés à Tôô. Et, pendant la deuxième mi-temps, l'accident s'est produit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

Kise passa sa main derrière la nuque, l'air embarrassé.

\- Tu as sans doute tout oublié alors, ça ne t'évoquera pas grand-chose, mais…

Il s'enquit du regard de Kuroko. Le voyant hocher la tête, il inspira et lâcha dans un murmure :

\- D'un coup, tu as eu l'air de perdre complètement pied. Tu errais sur le terrain sans tenir compte de ce qui se passait autour de toi. Et puis… Aominecchi ne t'avait pas vu… et il t'a heurté. Tu es tombé contre le poteau, et quelqu'un a tout de suite appelé les secours.

Il croisa le regard de Kuroko une nouvelle fois, et fut frappé par l'effarement qui déformait ses yeux bleus. On aurait dit qu'il revivait la scène en même temps qu'il la lui racontait.

\- C'est Momocchi qui s'est précipitée la première vers toi. Sur le parquet, autour de ta tête, on pouvait voir du sang depuis les gradins. Je crois que c'est pour ça que c'est très dur pour elle d'en parler… Elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Son nom emplissait son esprit. Il l'envahissait complètement. Sans l'avoir revu, il savait qui il était, le lien avec la photo du collège s'était fait sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Le garçon qui souriait à côté de lui sur le banc, celui qui lui semblait si loin, et dont il avait été si proche autrefois. Peut-être s'était-il volontairement éloigné, et n'avait aucune intention de ressurgir du passé comme l'avait fait Kise.

Aomine. Si seulement il avait pu se rappeler de lui dans d'autres circonstances. C'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui rappeler de lui.

\- … Où est-il, maintenant ?

Un peu déboussolé, Kise semblait se demander s'il avait vraiment bien fait de lui raconter tout ça.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Aomine-kun.

\- Ah… Désolé, Kurokocchi, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Après le match, il s'est littéralement volatilisé. Il n'a même pas attendu de finir son année. D'après ce que je sais, il a coupé les ponts avec tout le monde… Personne n'a plus de nouvelles.

Kuroko baissa la tête, laissant ses baguettes rouler sur la table.

Au bout de quelques secondes, son vieil ami se sentit obligé de rompre le silence.

\- Tu manges plus ?

\- Je n'ai plus très faim…

Il n'avait plus la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Si Aomine avait disparu du paysage, c'était à cause de lui. Il avait disparu après l'accident, et personne ne savait où il était.

Kuroko sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'ils s'étaient séparés sur ce drame. S'il n'arrivait pas à le revoir, ils resteraient tous les deux avec cet ultime match comme dernier souvenir commun.

Kise s'était tu. Autour d'eux, les bavardages allaient bon train. Mais leur silence formait une bulle qui les isolait, au milieu des éclats de voix et des crépitements des plaques chauffantes.

Ils crurent entendre les jappements lointains d'un chien, qui leur parurent curieusement joyeux. Kuroko sortit de sa torpeur et chercha du regard la personne dont Nigô fêtait l'arrivée. Près du toutou euphorique était accroupie une jeune fille, qui ne ressemblait en rien à Momoi, mais qui, pourtant, lui parut familière. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il vit une expression de surprise et de joie illuminer son visage.

\- C'est pas vrai… Kuroko-kun !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et courut à leur table. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que dans le souvenir qui se dessinait peu à peu chez Kuroko, mais elle retenait toujours sa frange avec des barrettes, et portait une jupe courte et un chemisier blanc.

\- Si je m'attendais à te croiser ici ! Tu as l'air en forme, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps !

Kuroko esquissa un sourire, mais malgré toute la peine qu'il se donnait, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom. Kise dut s'en apercevoir, et prit les devants.

\- Aheum, bonjour, accessoirement. Aida Riko, c'est bien ça ? Tu étais la coach de Seirin quand on était en Première et Deuxième année, si j'ai bon.

\- Tiens, Kise-kun, ça faisait longtemps aussi. On ne te voit plus jouer, depuis le lycée.

\- Ouais, j'ai arrêté. Mon boulot me prend pas mal de temps et puis, j'ai pas trop gardé contact avec l'équipe de Kaijô.

Kuroko remercia Kise en son for intérieur pour lui avoir rafraîchi la mémoire, et salua Riko à son tour.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir. Tu veux toujours être manager sportif ?

\- Oui ! Je suis en Deuxième Année, y a du boulot mais vu que j'ai acquis pas mal d'expérience sur le terrain, je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Pas de doute là-dessus. Riko avait un talent inné pour cerner les capacités physiques et mentales des joueurs et leur concocter un entraînement sur mesure. De ce dont il se souvenait de Seirin, il savait qu'elle avait fait des merveilles avec leur équipe.

\- J'ai vu Nigô en passant devant le restaurant, alors je me suis arrêtée pour venir le voir, et maintenant je tombe sur vous !

\- Où est-ce que tu allais ?

\- Au lycée, pour passer le bonjour aux anciens de l'équipe. Ça te dirait de venir, Kuroko-kun ? Avec Nigô, bien sûr, ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu leur mascotte pour les encourager !

Kuroko réalisa alors qu'ils devaient être tout près de son ancien lycée. Kise l'avait sans doute fait exprès, dans l'espoir de raviver quelques souvenirs éparpillés. Dans tous les cas, Seirin lui tendait les bras.

\- D'accord, je viens.

\- Moi aussi, puisqu'on a fini de manger. Vous espériez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ?

Ils sortirent du restaurant et, accompagnés de Nigô qui vadrouillait aux alentours, prirent la direction du lycée. Bien que les vacances scolaires ne fussent pas encore achevées, les clubs sportifs s'étaient réunis pour s'entraîner tant qu'ils pouvaient avant la reprise des cours. En franchissant le seuil du gymnase, le bruit du parquet et des rebonds du ballon firent frissonner Kuroko. Il se surprit à sourire sans le vouloir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, il regarda tout autour de lui et inspira comme s'il pouvait absorber cet environnement si empreint de nostalgie. Combien d'heures avaient-ils passées à s'entraîner entre ces murs, lui à perfectionner ses passes et les autres à enchaîner les paniers indéfiniment…

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne vit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un les avait rejoints. Pourtant, sa stature hors normes ne passait pas inaperçue.

\- Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Si c'est pas Kuroko !

Et de s'accroupir pour gratouiller le ventre du chien qui s'était roulé à ses pieds.

\- Et Nigô ! Ca, pour une surprise !

\- Non mais j'y crois pas… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me snober, aujourd'hui ! Moi aussi, ça fait un bail que je suis pas venu !

Le grand type se redressa de toute sa hauteur et passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, l'air embarrassé.

\- Désolé, Kise ! Comment ça va ?

\- Plutôt bien, et toi, Kiyoshi ?

\- Super ! On avait prévu de passer voir l'équipe avec Riko, aujourd'hui. C'est sympa que vous soyez venus.

Se tournant vers Kuroko, il posa sur lui un regard bienveillant, comme du temps où il était leur senpai au sein de l'équipe.

\- Content de te voir, Kuroko. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, merci Kiyoshi-senpai.

\- On ne s'est pas manifestés pendant ton hospitalisation. Désolé. On pensait venir te voir une fois que tu aurais récupéré, mais personne ne nous a prévenus de ta sortie…

\- C'est rien, je préfère vous voir ici plutôt qu'intubé sur un lit.

Riko et Kiyoshi eurent un sourire amusé. Leur présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux naturellement chaleureux.

\- Tu as repris contact avec Kagami ?

\- … Kagami ?

Les deux échangèrent un regard interloqué. Kuroko se mordit la lèvre.

Ils n'étaient pas au courant pour son amnésie. Il dut prendre sur lui pour leur expliquer, et l'air attristé qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher ne lui échappa pas. Il décevait tout le monde, en confessant avoir oublié le temps qu'il avait passé en leur compagnie. Constamment, il créait de fausses joies à ceux qui le revoyaient.

Kiyoshi lui posa la main sur l'épaule, néanmoins, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, en pleine santé. Tout ça, ça te reviendra.

Ses paroles lui allèrent droit au cœur. Sur le moment, il se sentait heureux d'être là, juste présent, avec eux.

\- Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de Kagami, mais… Je crois que c'est important que je lui parle. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, pas vrai ?

\- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Vous formiez un duo de dingues, tous les deux !

Riko resta songeuse pendant un instant, puis plongea la main dans son sac.

\- Kagami-kun n'est plus au Japon. Il est reparti aux Etats-Unis pour intégrer une équipe professionnelle. Mais il pensait à toi et avant de partir, il m'a dit…

Sortant un bout de papier d'entre les pages d'un carnet, elle le déplia et lui tendit.

\- Que si tu le cherchais, tu n'avais qu'à appeler ce numéro.

Kuroko saisit le papier et regarda les chiffres qui y étaient inscrits. Naturellement, ça ne lui disait rien. Cependant, l'indicatif était celui d'un numéro japonais, et non américain.

\- Merci, coach.

Elle rit de bon cœur en entendant ce mot.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais ! Enfin, si tu insistes, j'accepte ! Dis, tu vas te remettre au basket ?

La question prit les trois garçons au dépourvu. Riko était toujours aussi directe, voire carrément rentre-dedans.

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi…

Voyant la perplexité dans laquelle elle l'avait plongé, Riko n'insista pas.

\- En tout cas, si tu as besoin de conseils, tu sais où me trouver !

Ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi. Des heures durant, ils avaient observé avec intérêt la nouvelle équipe de basket de Seirin, sans voir le temps passer. Kuroko s'était senti comme un poisson dans l'eau, tout du long. Et en échangeant un regard avec Kise alors qu'ils quittaient le gymnase, il comprit qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

Arrivés à la grille du lycée, ils restèrent un moment face à face, sans trop savoir quoi se dire.

\- Fais pas cette tête, Kurokocchi. On remet ça quand tu veux !

\- Je sais que tu as un emploi du temps chargé, je ne veux pas te déranger.

\- Toi, me déranger ? Tu rigoles ! Tiens, avant que j'oublie…

Il saisit un calepin dans son sac, en arracha une feuille et griffonna quelque chose dessus, puis le tendit à Kuroko.

\- Envoie des messages quand tu veux, je répondrai aussi vite que possible si je vois que c'est toi !

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas de téléphone pour l'instant.

\- Pas grave, quand tu en auras un, tu me feras signe ! En attendant, passe par le fixe.

Il leva la main en signe d'adieu, puis partit dans la direction opposée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la station la plus proche, Kuroko sentit comme un regain d'optimisme. Ses recherches débutaient à peine, mais savoir qu'il avait des amis sur lesquels compter pour renouer avec son passé atténuait quelque peu sa solitude.

Et dans le même temps, il se demandait comment un simple accident avait pu déteindre sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient, au point de les éparpiller aux quatre vents.

* * *

_Ça suffit._

_Plus jamais._

_Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?_

_Tu me dégoûtes._

… _Disparais._

* * *

Il était en sueur. Dans le noir, partout autour de lui, rien, le silence de la nuit. Mais les mots résonnaient contre son crâne. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, respira, haletant.

Dehors, sous la lune, un chat hurlait.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Retour aux sources

Bonjour~

On perd pas les bonnes habitudes : je réponds rapido aux reviews !

Kyoko77 : Merci n'amour, même si j'aurais tendance à dire que pour toi, Kise est une pièce rapportée quoiqu'il fasse ( =3=). Je pense qu'il va te plaire, quand j'aurai un peu avancé~ Et pour Kuroko, je le plains hein, sincèrement ! ... Mais oui, il souffre beaucoup quand même, le pauvre ! ( - v -)

Laura-067 : Eh oui, Seirin arrive, comme promis ! (- v 6) Par contre, je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions, il va falloir attendre un peu...~ Surtout pour les mots de la fin !

XoXonii : On prend les paris, mais je ne dirai rien~ !

Panda : Oui, elle fait complètement boys band, sa chanson ! xP Et pour ce qui est du basket, vous allez être servie, très chère~

Encore merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain fut interminable.

Toute la nuit, il s'était tourné et retourné sous ses draps, recroquevillé comme un lapereau pendant l'orage. Il avait peur de se rendormir. La voix de ses songes le hantait sans relâche. Il ignorait tout d'elle, mais il ressentait toute la douleur de son écho qui se fracassait contre ses os. Ses souvenirs enfouis avaient été un fardeau épuisant depuis son réveil, mais jamais encore ils ne lui avaient causé une telle souffrance physique. Il avançait, les yeux bandés, pieds nus parmi des éclats de verre, parmi les pièces éparpillées de ce puzzle informe qu'était devenue sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'enfin, les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers ses rideaux, et qu'il trouva Momoi dans la cuisine en train de servir le petit-déjeuner, il ne dit rien. Elle, de son côté, l'invita à s'asseoir et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger, comme la veille. Elle ne remarqua rien. De l'extérieur, il n'était pas plus mélancolique que les autres jours. Il s'était fermé.

Il passa des heures assis dans le canapé. Momoi lui avait préparé un vanilla shake – elle se souvenait qu'il n'avait jamais supporté les sodas. Sans trop savoir si c'était grâce à sa boisson préférée ou bien à la succession d'émissions insipides à l'écran, son anxiété alla decrescendo, jusqu'à se réduire à un petit vrombissement désagréable, qui sourdait tout au fond de lui.

A un moment dans l'après-midi – il aurait était bien incapable de dire quand précisément – il se leva, et se mit en tête de reprendre l'inspection de ses affaires qu'il avait laissée en plan depuis le jour de son arrivée. Dans sa chambre, rangé dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau, il retrouva son vieux téléphone portable. Il tenta à tout hasard de l'allumer - sans grand résultat - puis le brancha au câble d'alimentation et le posa sur le sol. Fouillant dans sa valise, qui n'était pas si fournie qu'il l'aurait espéré, il mit la main sur son uniforme de lycée. Le nom de Seirin était cousu sur le repli de la veste. D'un coup, il se trouva complètement stupide de n'avoir pas mené ces recherches plus tôt.

Mais ce fut un objet des plus insignifiants qui accapara toute son attention. Alors qu'il plongeait la main dans l'une des poches latérales de la valise, ses doigts effleurèrent une petite chose molle et pelucheuse, qu'il extirpa avec curiosité. Il la contempla, la retourna dans tous les sens pendant de longues minutes, puis l'enfila comme il l'avait fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois par le passé. C'était un sweat band noir, usé par le temps. Il n'y avait pas eu un match où il ne l'ait porté. Un cadeau de son ami de primaire, celui-là même qui lui avait fait aimer le basket comme jamais il n'avait aimé quoique ce soit, et contre qui il avait promis de jouer une fois au collège, une fois intégrée la prestigieuse équipe de Teikô. Cet ami qui avait tout donné pour atteindre la finale des inter-collèges, et que la Génération Miracle avait publiquement humilié. Ils voulaient tuer l'ennui, eux qui ne trouvaient plus rien à leur mesure. Ils voulaient juste briser la lassitude de leur interminable succession de triomphes. Pour les génies qu'ils étaient, la victoire ne suscitait rien d'autre que l'ennui. Mais elle était nécessaire.

Kuroko se souvint qu'à partir de ce jour, il avait haï le basket. Il ne trouvait plus le moindre plaisir à toucher un ballon, seulement du dégoût. Ces victoires à la chaîne, en plus d'être vides de sens, s'étaient muées en un véritable supplice. Et il y avait mis un terme, en même temps qu'il renonçait à celui avec lequel tout avait commencé.

Il se rappelait maintenant qu'il n'attendait plus rien de ses années lycée lorsqu'il avait franchi pour la première fois les portes de Seirin. Il errait comme un fantôme, au milieu de ces adolescents pleins de rêves et d'espoir. Il se demandait s'il avait juste mûri un peu plus vite qu'eux, lui qui avait vu ses illusions d'enfant se briser comme du verre. Après la reconnaissance et la gloire, il s'était subitement heurté à la réalité. Et il avait renoué avec son insignifiance, flottant au-dessus d'un monde où tout allait trop vite pour lui.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses s'étaient terminées. Il n'avait pas définitivement abandonné tout espoir de jouer à nouveau en entrant à Seirin. Il y avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : une nouvelle lumière, quelqu'un qui croyait en lui-même et qui portait les espoirs de ses coéquipiers avec lui. Ce quelqu'un… Kuroko devait bien en avoir gardé une trace quelque part.

Il récupéra l'agenda qu'il avait laissé au fond d'une étagère, derrière une pile de vêtements, et le feuilleta rapidement sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir. Sur les pages du mois de juillet de l'année précédente, où ils avaient manifestement été s'entraîner tous ensemble sous l'œil attentif de leur coach, il retrouva des mots écrits à la va-vite par ses camarades de club. La succession de noms le firent sourire. A cette époque, Kiyoshi et leurs autres senpai avaient déjà quitté le lycée. Mais il restait encore Fukuda, Furihata… et Kagami. Kagami qui lui avait bousillé une page au marqueur noir (en fait, toutes les pages suivantes jusqu'à la fin du mois, tellement l'encre les avait imbibées) pour lui écrire seulement cinq mots : « _Cet hiver, on déchire tout _! »

Suivis des initiales « WC », acronyme plus probablement associé à « Winter Cup » qu'à « Water Closet », avec lequel Kagami n'avait sans doute pas fait le rapprochement. Kuroko laissa échapper un petit rire en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où lui et le reste de l'équipe s'étaient moqués de leur as, leur « Bakagami » national. Aussi opposées que furent leurs personnalités, lui et Kuroko étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. La même relation qui l'avait lié à Aomine, à l'époque.

L'agenda dans une main, Kuroko fourra l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon, le même que celui qu'il avait porté la veille. Il sentit ce qu'il y cherchait : deux papiers pliés, l'un portant le numéro de Kise, l'autre dont il ne savait trop que penser. Plus il y songeait, et plus il doutait qu'il s'agisse de celui de Kagami. S'il était bel et bien parti s'installer aux Etats-Unis, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir conservé un téléphone portable japonais. Et s'il était au Japon… Non, il se serait déjà manifesté. Ce type de partie de cache-cache n'était pas du tout son genre.

S'asseyant à son bureau, Kuroko nota les deux numéros dans le petit carnet d'adresses qui se trouvait à la fin de l'agenda, au cas où il égarerait les papiers. Il resta un long moment penché au-dessus de la page, hésitant à appeler l'un ou l'autre. Kise avait dit lui-même qu'il avait un emploi du temps chargé ces derniers temps. Il ne pouvait pas le déranger deux jours de suite. Quant au second… Il le fixa, indécis. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il ne pensait à rien de précis, seule cette même et unique question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : qui serait au bout du fil s'il appelait ?

Finalement, il se résigna, et referma l'agenda. Sauter le pas et aller vers l'inconnu étaient encore prématuré. D'autant plus que les facettes de ces secrets qu'il cherchait à percer semblaient se multiplier à chaque découverte. Loin de voir l'énigme se résoudre, il n'en distinguait plus le fond. Et ces souvenirs qui affluaient par vagues dans son esprit le lessivaient à chaque fois.

Pour la deuxième fois, il vit le bout de la photo dépasser de sous la couverture. Il arracha un morceau de scotch, le colla sur le cliché et fixa le tout contre le mur, en face de la chaise du bureau. Maintenant, il les avait sous les yeux, tous les quatre. Mais seuls les noms de Kise et d'Aomine lui revenaient en mémoire. Il fallait qu'il interroge le blondinet hilare de la photo au sujet des trois autres. Celui qui tirait la tête, celui qui dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête, et celui qu'on ne voyait plus, qu'une déchirure avait fait disparaître. Kuroko se demanda qui pouvait l'avoir faite. Et pour quelle raison il aurait conservé une photo abîmée. Nul doute que, à en croire l'usure du papier, cette photo avait plus qu'une valeur mémorielle pour lui. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas glissée dans son agenda de lycée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement, le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une montre. Il avait trouvé un parc près de leur habitation où des enfants venaient jouer à la balançoire et grimper sur des structures en métal. Il les avait regardés, assis sur un banc, profitant de l'ombre tiède de la fin de l'été.

A peine déchaussé, il entendit un rire dans le salon. Puis des voix. Momoi n'était pas seule. Alors qu'il approchait, celle-ci se retourna vivement vers lui et l'invita à la rejoindre.

\- Re-bonjour, Tetsu-kun ! Viens, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter.

Elle s'écarta, et il découvrit une jeune fille de leur âge, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vue.

\- Voici Nanamine Makoto, mon amie de lycée dont je t'ai déjà parlé ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé mon job.

\- N'exagère pas, Sacchan, tu l'as mérité.

Sa voix était douce, un peu timide aussi, mais son sourire était de ceux qui mettent en confiance. Elle était assez petite, à peine plus grande que Momoi, et avait des cheveux coupés au carré et soigneusement gonflés, qui donnaient l'impression de flotter de chaque côté de son visage enfantin. Ils brillaient d'un blond clair comme le miel. Elle portait des vêtements légers, particulièrement bien coupés. Quant à son expression, elle était emprunte d'une discrète mélancolie. La première impression de Kuroko, bien que l'hiver fût loin derrière lui, était qu'elle ressemblait à un flocon.

\- Sacchan m'a parlé de ton accident. Tu es tout pâle, mais elle m'a dit que c'était naturel. C'est pareil, pour moi. Tu te sens comment ?

\- Bien, merci.

\- Tu restes dîner, Mako-chan ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas passé la soirée ici.

Elle baissa les yeux et tritura la manche de sa chemise.

\- Merci, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je voulais juste faire la connaissance de Kuroko-kun avant de partir.

Elle inclina poliment la tête. Momoi n'insista pas, et la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Kuroko la salua au passage, et les regarda sans un mot discuter sur le pas de la porte. Elles parlaient si bas qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'elles se disaient. Nanamine lui fit un dernier sourire, puis disparut derrière la porte. Alors que Momoi regagnait le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Est-ce que c'est ma présence qui la gênait ? Elle avait l'air presque mal à l'aise…

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, elle a toujours été comme ça. Elle a reçu une éducation très stricte, dans l'esprit « fille de bonne famille », tu vois. Du genre : les filles sont comme ci, les filles sont comme ça, toujours effacées et polies comme il faut. Mais elle n'a pas la mentalité qui va avec, heureusement. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil. Elle m'a toujours soutenue.

Kuroko hocha la tête. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il était un peu rassuré de savoir que son amie avait eu quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer pendant ces huit mois, au moment où leur ancien cercle d'amis implosait - pour la seconde fois. Momoi ouvrit le frigo et constata que son milkshake avait été vidé jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

\- T'as déjà tout siroté, Tetsu-kun ?!

\- … Il faisait chaud, alors…

\- Moi qui pensais que tu en aurais pour la semaine... Là, je tiendrai pas le rythme.

\- Dis, Momoi-san… Je me demandais si je n'allais pas me mettre à travailler, moi aussi.

Elle se retourna, un chouchou dans la bouche, tandis qu'elle remontait ses cheveux pour les attacher.

\- _Drafailler ? Où fa ?_

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je me disais qu'en été, il y a peut-être du personnel en vacances, donc que je pourrais trouver, au moins provisoirement…

\- _Du perfonnel en facan… _Ah ! Mais je sais !

Elle retira l'élastique et emmêla à la va-vite sa queue-de-cheval avec, puis traversa la pièce en deux temps trois mouvements, se ruant vers son sac à main. Sous les yeux éberlués de Kuroko, elle sortit son agenda et le feuilleta à toute vitesse, avant de pointer du doigt une note en bas de page.

\- Voilà ! A l'hôtel, dans la partie spa où je bosse, la réceptionniste est partie en formation pour un mois. Si tu veux, j'en parle à Makoto-chan et elle te prend à l'essai !

\- Ah, mais euh… C'est très gentil, mais si je suis pistonné et que je ne colle pas à leurs attentes, ça va être embêtant pour toi…

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas sorcier, tu sais : tu dis bonjour aux gens très riches qui viennent se faire masser les orteils, tu prends leurs rendez-vous, tu réponds au téléphone et si tu as un problème, tu vas chercher le responsable. Du moment que tu n'agresses personne (et sur ce point, je te fais confiance), tu colles parfaitement !

Kuroko ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un job lui tombe du ciel comme ça. Momoi était vraiment pleine de ressources.

\- Bon, je lui envoie un mail demain matin ! En attendant, ce soir… Je vais préparer un curry !

\- Euh… Tu es sûre que tu ne préférerais pas le commander ?

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Une réminiscence.

\- Tetsu-kun, t'es méchant !

* * *

Une chaleur indécente régnait dans le studio tandis qu'une gamine pré-pubère à la voix nasillarde s'égosillait sur les ondes de la radio relayée par les haut-parleurs. La pièce en elle-même, qui ne brillait pas par sa taille, était bondée de journalistes et autres paparazzi et, pour couronner le tout, des flashs aveuglants se déclenchaient de tout côté sans interruption. Kise songea que dans un sens, il avait de la chance qu'on ne l'ait pas appelé pour faire le shooting de la collection hiver. Il portait les vêtements d'une marque de prêt-à-porter plutôt chic – un long gilet beige sur un t-shirt noir au col largement échancré, un pantalon court gris et des bottines en cuir. Derrière l'objectif, la photographe était aussi concentrée que si elle photographiait le nouveau premier ministre. Quant à son attaché de presse, il devait être parti à la machine à café s'envoyer des expressos. Le jeune mannequin bailla à gorge déployée, si las que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

\- Kise-kun, tu pourrais te mettre à cheval sur la chaise et me regarder avec les coudes appuyés sur le dossier ?

Qu'importe. Il ferait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, la seule chose qui lui importait étant qu'ils respectent l'horaire. Dans cinq minutes, il pourrait rentrer chez lui, s'affaler sur son canapé, mettre des fringues moches ou même pas de fringues du tout, et regarder un truc débile à la télé pour se vider la tête. Il n'aspirait qu'à ça, le reste était du remplissage. Pour lui qui se faisait photographier depuis le collège par de parfaits inconnus pour se retrouver la semaine suivante en couverture d'un magazine de mode qu'il ne lisait pas, ces séances étaient d'un ennui mortel. Il ne se plaignait pas - il était plus que bien payé. Mais il se souciait peu de paraître flegmatique aux yeux de ses employeurs, voire totalement apathique.

Pourtant, personne ne le contraignait à continuer. Avec le succès qui était le sien, il se jugeait bien capricieux pour trouver à redire à sa situation. Après tout, libre à lui de s'en servir comme d'un tremplin pour s'orienter vers autre chose. Il avait toutes les clefs en main. Mais pas la motivation. Rien ne l'attirait particulièrement, rien ne lui faisait envie. Alors, faute de bonne raison de s'en aller, il restait là, à faire ce qu'on lui disait.

\- Ok, c'est dans la boîte. C'est bon, on en a terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Il soupçonnait les gens autour de s'emmerder autant que lui. Ou alors c'était sa morosité qui déteignait sur sa perception des choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et tandis que les gars de l'éclairage s'affairaient à éteindre les spots, il se dirigea droit vers sa loge, avec la ferme intention de se changer au plus vite et de s'éclipser dans la foulée. Mais alors qu'il traversait le couloir, une femme adossée près de la porte où figurait son nom vint contrarier ses projets.

\- Kise Ryôta-kun, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai observé ta prestation avec intérêt, tout à l'heure. Je suis certaine qu'on te le répète à longueur de journée, mais tu as un charme fou.

Kise avait depuis longtemps passé le stade où il pouvait encore être flatté par ce genre de compliment. Qu'ils soient sincères, ou, le plus souvent, parfaitement convenus, tous ne lui faisaient plus ni chaud ni froid. Instinctivement, et sans doute aussi parce qu'il était déjà irrité, il se mit sur la défensive.

\- Oulà, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà braqué ! Les politesses ont la vie dure, avec toi.

Tirant une carte de visite de son sac à main en cuir, elle le lui tendit du bout de ses doigts soigneusement manucurés.

\- Je suis la rédactrice en chef d'une revue de mode assez renommée. Tu as certainement dû déjà entendre parler de nous. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : j'aimerais que tu travailles pour nous.

Il saisit la carte avec tout le respect dont il était capable à cet instant, et reconnut le nom du magazine qui y était inscrit. Effectivement, il n'était pas face à n'importe qui.

\- Et pour quel genre de vêtements vous voudriez m'embaucher ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas d'idée arrêtée. Mais étant donné ton physique, ça pourrait être un peu de tout...

La façon dont elle avait prononcée cette dernière phrase ne fit qu'alimenter sa réticence. Il la dévisagea, et prêta alors attention à son apparence : cheveux mi-longs au brushing impeccable, lunettes de soleil malgré le fait qu'ils soient en intérieur, et tailleur ostensiblement hors de prix, le tout rehaussé par de fins escarpins laqués noirs. Ses lèvres grenat se fendirent en un large sourire.

\- Vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne. Bonne soirée.

\- Il en faut peu pour t'effaroucher. Allons, ne sois pas si catégorique, je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. Tu as mon numéro sur la carte. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, et appelle-moi pour me faire connaître ta réponse définitive.

\- Elle ne sera pas bien différente que celle que je viens de vous opposer.

\- Eh bien, nous verrons.

Elle se redressa et, d'un pas assuré, le contourna et remonta le couloir. Kise resta un instant interdit, les yeux fixés sur l'angle où elle avait disparu. Puis il haussa les épaules, fourra la carte dans sa poche de pantalon et entra dans sa loge.

* * *

Kuroko reçut un appel vers midi, le jour suivant. Lorsqu'il décrocha, la voix enjouée de Kise résonna dans le combiné.

\- _Kurokocchi ? Tu es dispo, aujourd'hui ?_

\- Oui. Tu veux qu'on se voie ?

\- _Un peu, que je veux ! J'ai une surprise pour toi. Rejoins-moi devant Seirin, en début d'après-midi._

\- D'accord.

\- _Je compte sur toi~_

Et de raccrocher aussi sec. Kuroko reposa le téléphone, pas très sûr de ce que cela présageait. Il n'était pas vraiment friand des surprises, et, venant de Kise, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Priant pour ne pas se retrouver embarqué dans un plan douteux, il enfila ses chaussures et ferma l'appartement derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la station de métro, il retrouva facilement le chemin qui menait à son lycée. Pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait emprunté l'avant-veille, mais aussi parce que, quelque part, l'habitude refaisait surface - bien qu'en arrivant devant les grilles, il n'entendit pas le bourdonnement incessant des voix qui accompagnait le début d'une journée de cours en période scolaire. Seules les cigales emplissaient l'atmosphère de leur chant.

\- Kurokocchi !

L'intéressé pivota, et aperçut Kise à l'angle du trottoir, les manches de sa chemise relevées jusqu'au coude. Il le rejoignit, et ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à un grand terrain de jeu. Les bâtiments se faisaient de plus en plus clairsemés aux alentours. Soudain, au détour d'une rangée d'arbres, Kuroko comprit le but de leur virée : devant eux, un terrain de basket les attendait, miraculeusement ombragé par les feuillages. Un petit rond orange jurait sur le gris du béton. Le premier ballon de basket que voyait Kuroko depuis huit mois.

Kise sauta par-dessus la barrière, bientôt imité par Kuroko, qui se sentait frémir à mesure qu'il approchait. Gagnant le centre du terrain, son guide se saisit du ballon et le fit rebondir sur le bitume.

\- Ça te dit, un petit match ?

Ses yeux suivaient la balle. Ils montaient et descendaient au rythme de ses bonds, comme hypnotisés. Son expression dut prendre une étrange tournure, car Kise parut tout à coup carrément mal à l'aise.

\- Eh, Kurokocchi… Evite de fixer le ballon avec ce sourire… C'est flippant, sérieux.

\- Désolé. Je me sens un peu… nerveux.

Sans prévenir, Kise lui envoya le ballon, qu'il réceptionna de justesse. Le choc du caoutchouc chauffé par le soleil contre ses paumes le traversa tout entier. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il se sentait exalté.

\- J'y vais.

Il fit rebondir la balle un court instant, tandis que Kise se préparait à l'intercepter, puis partit en dribblant dans la direction opposée. Pris de court par ce départ en trombe, son adversaire manqua l'occasion de lui voler le ballon. Kuroko courut droit vers le panier, bondit, tira… et manqua magistralement son coup, comme de juste.

Le ballon retomba sur le sol et s'éloigna en sautillant vers la barrière, les deux garçons immobiles sur le terrain.

\- Kurokocchi… Me dis pas que t'as aussi oublié comment mettre un panier…

\- … Désolé.

Kise soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air dépité de Kuroko.

\- De toute façon, ça a jamais été simple de jouer en un contre un avec toi. Tant pis, t'as qu'à essayer de m'empêcher de marquer !

\- Mais… !

Sans attendre sa réponse, le blondinet alla récupérer le ballon et partit à toute vitesse vers le panier. Kuroko n'avait pas fait un pas que la balle était déjà passée dans le filet.

\- Alors ? C'est moi ou je t'ai même pas vu approcher ?

\- … Kise-kun, c'est pas sympa.

\- Allez, un petit effort !

C'était peine perdue pour Kuroko de chercher à contrer Kise. Malgré tout, même si son adversaire le faisait courir dans tous les sens, il souriait comme un enfant. Il lâchait un petit grognement à chaque fois que Kise le feintait, et ce dernier riait pour ensuite repartir de plus belle. Ils se sentaient comme de retour au collège, tous les deux, aux premières heures du club. Lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient à longueur de journée pour s'élever toujours plus haut - à une époque où aucune limite n'existait.

Au bout d'une longue partie ininterrompue, durant laquelle Kise avait passé son temps à mettre des paniers et Kuroko à lui courir après, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux contre le mur en béton au fond du terrain, trempés de sueur et à bout de souffle. Kise attrapa son sac de sport et en sortit une bouteille d'eau, qu'ils vidèrent en quelques secondes. Par cette chaleur, il songea qu'il avait été complètement inconscient d'entraîner un convalescent avec lui pour jouer au basket. Mais lorsqu'il regardait le visage de Kuroko, il le trouvait incroyablement serein. Comme si ses doutes s'étaient évanouis, le temps d'un match.

\- Kise-kun ?

\- Hm ?

\- … Merci.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'eux, assis sur un terrain de basket. Les cigales dans les arbres, grésillant du son de l'été. L'herbe qui rognait les coins de la surface de bitume, ondulant dans l'air sans vent - et le sourire de Kuroko.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la température avait commencé à s'adoucir. Kuroko remonta l'allée en direction du lycée, rêvant encore à leur après-midi à peine achevé. Soudain, la silhouette d'un chat perché sur un muret le tira de ses réflexions. Levant la tête, il regarda l'animal, qui le toisait de ses yeux verts, son pelage blanc et gris soigneusement lustré le distinguant tout net d'un chat de gouttière. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, puis l'animal se redressa, l'air méfiant, et sauta de l'autre côté du mur, tandis que Kuroko poursuivait son chemin. Se faufilant entre les buissons, le chat grimpa vivement au tronc d'un arbre et, de branche en branche, puis de muret en muret, selon un parcours bien rodé, il atteignit la fenêtre d'une chambre qu'on avait laissée entrouverte à son intention. Gracieusement, il se coula à l'intérieur de la pièce, et atterrit lestement sur le sol, avant de sauter sur les genoux de son maître.

Celui-ci regardait le garçon frêle qui venait de tourner au coin de la rue en contrebas, marchant vers le lycée Seirin. Du bout de son majeur, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et passa une main distraite dans la fourrure du chat. S'étalant sur ses genoux, le félin se mit à ronronner, et bientôt, le jeune homme perdit de vue celui qu'il observait en bas, depuis sa fenêtre.

* * *

A peine Kuroko fut-il de retour à l'appartement que Momoi bondit vers lui, agitant dangereusement son portable sous son nez.

\- Tetsu-kun ! Regarde, j'ai repris un abonnement pour ton portable !

Le nouveau venu ôta rapidement ses tennis et le lui retira précautionneusement des mains, avant de l'allumer pour constater qu'elle disait vrai : la barre de réseau s'affichait, ainsi que le nom de son nouvel opérateur.

\- Merci beaucoup, je te promets que je te le rembourserai dès que je pourrai.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et puis, en plus, tu auras bientôt de quoi le faire : Mako-chan a accepté de te recommander pour le poste de réceptionniste, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours ~

Toute guillerette, elle lui servit un verre de jus d'orange, qu'il prit le temps d'avaler malgré son envie de l'engloutir d'une traite. Indiquant le téléphone bleu ciel, elle ajouta :

\- J'ai déjà entré mon numéro, comme ça tu pourras me joindre n'importe quand.

\- Je n'ai plus mes anciens contacts d'enregistrés ?

\- Ah, non, il a été réinitialisé… Tu as peut-être conservé un carnet d'adresses dans tes affaires ?

Il en doutait, et d'ailleurs il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi une réinitialisation du téléphone avait été nécessaire pour obtenir son nouvel abonnement. Il préféra balayer la question d'un hochement de tête, et finit de boire son jus de fruit. De son côté, Momoi l'observait avec insistance.

\- Tu as l'air complètement K.O., on dirait que tu as couru un marathon.

\- Presque. J'ai retrouvé Kise-kun au terrain de street basket, et on a joué un bon moment ensemble.

\- Au basket… ?

Elle le fixa, interdite. Plus la moindre trace du sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage quelques secondes auparavant. Immédiatement, Kuroko comprit qu'elle désapprouvait profondément, et cela l'agaça.

\- Il a des idées vraiment…

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis une éternité, et elle trouvait quelque chose à redire. Elle semblait tellement désireuse de le couver comme un poussin qu'il avait l'impression d'être fait de verre.

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je reste ici la tête dans l'oreiller, au cas où je me reprendrais un poteau en pleine face ?

Elle sursauta presque devant sa soudaine animosité.

\- Mais… Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Mais c'est ce que tu penses. A force de me cacher le fond de ta pensée, j'ai appris à deviner.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, et elle baissa la tête, les poings crispés sur ses genoux. Il comprit qu'il l'avait blessée, et le regretta amèrement, mais ce fut elle qui s'excusa.

\- Pardon, Tetsu-kun. C'est vrai, je ne fais rien pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Mais c'est parce que je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. J'ai peut-être tort, mais je fais ça pour toi, sincèrement.

Il vit ses yeux baignés de larmes, et se gifla intérieurement pour s'être emporté. Après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, il trouvait le moyen de passer ses nerfs sur elle. Se levant de la chaise du bar, il prit son téléphone, et, après un instant d'hésitation, posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

\- C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je sais que tu as de bonnes raisons de garder certaines choses pour toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard triste, à moitié dissimulé par un sourire qui ne trompait personne. Elle hocha la tête, lui assurant ainsi que tout était oublié, et il gagna sa chambre. Il était résolu à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Il saisit son agenda, et, s'asseyant sur son lit, l'ouvrit à la page où il avait noté le numéro qui devait le mener à Kagami. Ce ne serait probablement pas lui au bout du fil, mais qui que ce fût, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Ouvrant son portable, il composa le numéro, approcha l'émetteur de son oreille, et attendit.

Les tonalités se succédèrent, lentes, inlassables. Il s'était presque résolu à rappeler le lendemain, quand une voix résonna dans l'appareil.

\- _Allo ?_

Kuroko ne reconnut pas le timbre de son interlocuteur. Ce n'était pas Kagami. Mais, malgré tout, son pouls s'accéléra ostensiblement alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Bonsoir. Aida Riko m'a donné ce numéro en me disant de vous contacter si je voulais des nouvelles de Kagami.

\- _Ah, Kuroko-kun ? C'est moi qui le lui ai donné, je me disais que ce serait plus simple que tu passes d'abord par moi vu que Taiga n'arrête pas de bouger, aux Etats-Unis... et qu'il n'est pas très doué pour décrocher un téléphone._

\- … Himuro-san ?

Un rire léger se fit entendre.

\- _Lui-même. Comment vas-tu, Kuroko-kun ? Ça ne doit pas faire longtemps que tu es sorti de l'hôpital._

\- Je suis sorti le week-end dernier. Mais je vais très bien, merci.

\- _Tant mieux._

Un bref silence s'installa. Kuroko ne se souvenait pas du visage de l'ami d'enfance de Kagami, mais il se rappelait l'avoir rencontré à plusieurs reprises du temps où ils étaient au lycée. Lui devait certainement être au courant des faits et gestes de leur exilé américain.

\- _Discuter de tout ça au téléphone, ce n'est pas très commode. Ça t'irait si on se retrouvait pour prendre un pot, tous les deux ? Je te donnerai des nouvelles de Taiga et… Enfin bref, si tu es disponible ?_

\- Je ne cours pas vraiment après le temps, en ce moment. Ça peut être à l'heure et au jour qui t'arrangent.

\- _D'accord, disons demain à 16h. Je te donne l'adresse d'un salon de thé où je vais souvent. On se retrouve là-bas ?_

\- Entendu. A demain.

\- _A demain._

Il raccrocha, et Kuroko resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui affichait la fin de la conversation. Puis, retrouvant vite ses vieilles habitudes, il ouvrit l'agenda électronique et entra le rendez-vous du lendemain, accompagné du nom de Himuro Tatsuya.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Saveurs perdues

Joyeuses Pâques, tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup d'oeufs, beaucoup de cloches, beaucoup de lapins... bref, plein de chocolat ! Moi, je pourrais pas m'en passer, j'adore tellement ça ! ( -* v *-)

Décidément, je ponds les chapitres de plus en plus vite, je m'impressionne moi-même... Bref, les reviews, les reviews :

Laura-067 : Merci pour Koganei, j'ai corrigé... (U3U) Au fait, tout le monde s'en fiche, mais le chat du chapitre 4, c'est la copie conforme d'une des deux miennes~ C'est elle qui m'a inspiré une bonne partie du chapitre, alors je lui devais bien une petite place d'honneur... Et puis, vous vous doutez sans doute de qui il s'agit, mais je trouve que ça lui va très bien, d'avoir un chat !

Kyoko77 : J'avais même pas pensé à un truc pareil, c'est toi qui voit le mal partout ! ( - v -) Je me demande laquelle est la plus irrécupérable, de nous deux... :P Pour Aomine, patience, patience, c'est tout ce que je peux dire... Et oui, pour l'instant j'ai à peu près 6 couples en tête~

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Tu me dégoûtes_. »

« _Plus jamais, tu m'entends_ ? »

« _… Disparais_. »

« _Tout est de ta faute, Tetsuya._ »

« _… Je sais._ »

« _Depuis le début… C'est à cause de moi._ »

* * *

D'un sursaut, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand dans le noir d'encre de la pièce. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne regarda même pas autour de lui. A force de rester immobile, il finit par s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Il distingua le plafond au-dessus de lui. Tout était vide. Le silence était partout. Partout sauf dans sa tête, où résonnait impitoyablement l'écho des mots. Des mots qu'on lui avait adressés, et auxquels il avait répondu. Qu'il avait acceptés, d'une voix d'où suintait un remord atroce, presque asphyxiant.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus fermer l'œil, tant les questions qui tournaient en boucle étaient obsédantes. Aucun visage ne venait se poser sur cette voix, et pourtant, elle semblait si familière. Et si emprunte de violence et de douleur. Pour la première fois, il songea qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas se rappeler. Il transpirait, et son cœur, qui s'était emballé dans son sommeil, lui criait de fuir le plus loin possible.

* * *

\- Encore raté !

Le ballon glissa sans effort dans le panier et rebondit sur le bitume. A bout de souffle, Kuroko s'appuya sur ses genoux et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration moins erratique. Soulevant le col de son T-shirt, Kise essuya négligemment la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Son adversaire, mis en déroute une fois de plus, se souvint que c'était ce même geste qui l'avait laissé perplexe alors qu'ils attendaient un taxi, Momoi et lui, le jour de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il comprenait pourquoi, à présent : il l'avait vu à maintes et maintes reprises sur le terrain, durant les matchs et les entraînements. Lui, à cette époque, portait constamment ses bandeaux noirs aux poignets - il s'était d'ailleurs surpris plusieurs fois à les chercher inconsciemment sur ses avant-bras, alors qu'il jouait contre Kise.

Sans se départir de son entrain presque insouciant, celui-ci trottina vers le bord du terrain, où il s'accroupit près de son sac à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau. Kuroko marcha lentement, très lentement, vers le ballon qui avait roulé derrière le panier, avec la sensation de brûler les dernières calories qui lui restaient de son petit-déjeuner. Dans son harassement total, il songea qu'au moins, ils avaient eu la bonne idée de jouer de bonne heure, plutôt qu'en plein après-midi comme la veille. Deux jours de suite, avec sa maigre constitution de sportif mis au rencard pendant des mois, tout ce qu'il aurait gagné, c'était un aller simple aux urgences.

\- On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Je crois que si je veux pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'appartement, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Kise sourit, et avala deux bonnes gorgées d'eau, avant de tendre la bouteille à Kuroko. Celui-ci le remercia et vida presque tout son contenu, tandis que le blond rangeait le ballon dans son sac de sport.

\- En tout cas, même si tu es toujours aussi mauvais, ça me fait plaisir de jouer avec toi. Tu as l'air… rayonnant, même en étant sur les rotules !

Kuroko se demanda s'il devait prendre cette remarque comme une raillerie. Mais la façon dont le regardait son ami ne suggérait pas la moindre ironie. Et, quelque part, ses mots faisaient écho au sentiment qu'il éprouvait durant leurs affrontements. Il se sentait à la fois joyeux et apaisé, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Même s'il devait admettre que cela l'agaçait un peu, perdre en permanence contre Kise lui était égal. Il retrouvait ses vieux réflexes, et surtout, il s'aérait l'esprit comme nulle part ailleurs.

Glissant la main dans l'une des poches intérieures du sac, le blond en extirpa son téléphone portable. Il consulta rapidement ses mails. L'attention de Kuroko fut alors attirée par un petit objet, un minuscule ballon de basket qui se balançait, suspendu au smartphone noir.

\- Ce strap, j'ai exactement le même…

Kise chercha à quoi il faisait référence, puis sembla seulement se souvenir que la petite boule orange était accrochée là. Il fallait dire que, vu son état, elle semblait avoir connu la guerre.

\- Ah, tu l'as toujours ? C'est Momocchi qui nous en avait offert un chacun, quand on s'est réinscrits au club de basket en Deuxième Année, au collège. Je l'ai accroché à chaque portable que j'ai eu depuis.

Balançant son sac sur son épaule, il y fourra la bouteille vide que Kuroko lui tendait, et se dirigea vers la petite porte en fer.

\- Demain, je vais avoir des rendez-vous toute la journée, alors je ne pourrai pas venir jouer, à mon avis…

\- Ah… C'est pas grave, ça me laissera le temps de récupérer.

Kuroko fut étonné de la tristesse qu'il perçut dans ses propres mots. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que leurs petits matchs lui tenaient déjà tellement à cœur. C'était vrai qu'ils égayaient sa journée, mais de là à devenir presque indispensables en seulement deux jours… Après tout, il pourrait bien venir s'entraîner seul, cela le rendrait sans doute moins ridicule lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Quoique, c'était peut-être un peu vite dit…

\- Kurokocchi ?

Sa bulle de pensée éclata d'un coup.

\- Oui ?

\- Rien, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Tu as prévu quelque chose, toi, aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. J'ai appelé le numéro qu'Aida-san m'avait donné pour retrouver la trace de Kagami-kun, et il se trouve que c'est Himuro-san qui a décroché. Je suis censé le retrouver cet après-midi pour discuter, dans un salon de thé.

L'air soudain sérieux, Kise sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

\- Un salon de thé… Si c'est ce que je pense, tu pourrais y faire une rencontre intéressante.

Son petit suspens fit son effet : Kuroko darda sur lui un regard intense, qui scintillait presque de curiosité.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hmm… Tu verras~

En dépit de sa verve naturelle, Kise ne dit pas un mot de plus, ravi du petit air frustré de son ami qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Dépité, tout en ayant son intérêt piqué au vif, ce dernier se résigna, renonçant bientôt à fouiller dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire pour comprendre à qui il avait bien pu faire allusion. Bien qu'il n'eût pas la moindre piste, il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'à cette mystérieuse rencontre qui l'attendait peut-être entre deux tasses de café, cet après-midi-là.

* * *

La ligne qui menait à la station que lui avait indiquée Himuro était plutôt difficile à rejoindre, depuis le quartier où habitait Momoi. Mais, après deux changements, il put néanmoins profiter d'un long trajet en extérieur, sur une voie aérienne. Les immeubles de banlieue défilaient sous ses yeux de l'autre côté des vitres. Il se tenait debout devant les portes, une main fermement agrippée à l'une des attaches souples qui pendaient du plafond, l'autre tenant son téléphone portable, qu'il consultait à tout moment pour vérifier qu'aucun nouveau message n'arriverait à son insu. Il était si obnubilé par ce rendez-vous qu'il ne redoutait qu'une chose : que quelque malencontreux incident ne vienne contrecarrer ses projets. Le chemin jusqu'à ce fameux salon de thé était si long qu'il avait eu le temps d'imaginer une bonne dizaine de scénarios catastrophe. Il se demandait pourquoi Himuro avait choisi cet endroit-là en particulier, sans s'enquérir de la localisation géographique de Kuroko au préalable. S'il habitait dans ce quartier, il aurait pu opter pour un café à mi-chemin entre leurs deux appartements. Et plus il s'interrogeait à ce sujet, plus la suggestion qu'avait faite Kise le matin-même lui paraissait plausible : il y avait certainement une raison qui justifiait ce choix. Dans l'hypothèse où ils auraient du y retrouver quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Kagami. Himuro le lui aurait dit, et d'ailleurs, il n'aurait sans doute pas jugé utile d'être lui-même présent pour leurs retrouvailles. Après tout, s'il ne lui avait pas donné de plus amples informations, c'était peut-être tout simplement parce que Kuroko ne connaissait pas cet hypothétique troisième comparse. Ou bien, autre option, il n'y aurait au bout du compte qu'eux deux, et personne d'autre, auquel cas il se serait tout simplement monté la tête pour rien.

La voix de l'annonceuse retentit dans la rame. Sur le quai résonnait la mélodie propre à la station. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Kuroko sortit du métro, traversa la petite gare, et se retrouva bientôt sur le trottoir d'une grande rue animée, où les voitures se succédaient à vive allure tandis qu'autour de lui, les gens poursuivaient irrémédiablement leur trajectoire sans se voir. Il consulta une dernière fois l'adresse qu'il avait laissé affichée sur l'écran de son portable, puis commença à descendre le long de l'artère. Il était déjà sur la bonne rue, mais peinait à identifier le bloc où était situé le salon de thé. D'autant plus que Himuro ne lui en avait pas donné le nom. Il se sentit vite désorienté au milieu des passants, et s'arrêta au bord d'un passage piéton, sans trop savoir s'il devait le franchir ou non.

C'est alors qu'il vit, par-dessus les têtes grisonnantes et les chemises à manches courtes des salarymen, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sur le trottoir d'en face. Il l'identifia aussitôt comme étant Himuro Tatsuya : son visage au teint aussi blême que celui de Kuroko était à moitié dissimulé derrière une longue frange qui couvrait son œil gauche et, juste au coin du droit, on pouvait apercevoir un petit grain de beauté.

Le feu venait de passer au vert. Alors que le signal sonore retentissait au milieu du brouhaha de la foule et des moteurs, Kuroko traversa rapidement et le rejoignit de l'autre côté. Depuis leur rencontre, en première année de lycée, Himuro n'avait presque pas changé. Il portait un haut blanc avec des imprimés gris à manches longues, et un pantalon en toile améthyste. Les quelques individus de sexe féminin qui les dépassaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en l'apercevant.

\- Bonjour, Kuroko-kun. Pas trop compliqué pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

\- Ca fait une trotte depuis l'appartement où je vis, mais à part ça, ça va.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais sans doute du mal à trouver le café, alors j'ai préféré t'attendre ici. Viens, allons-y.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte une centaine de mètres à peine. Himuro s'arrêta près d'une devanture qui avait un petit côté français. Deux grandes fenêtres donnaient sur un intérieur très propret, de chaque côté d'une porte verte ornée de petits carreaux de verre, et surplombée par une marquise. Sous les fenêtres, des buissons bien taillés donnaient à l'ensemble un petit côté bucolique. Le tout était surplombé par une grande enseigne, où était inscrit dans une jolie typographie à arabesques : « _Café des Aujourd'hui_ », avec en-dessous, dans un français tout aussi énigmatique : «_ Le petit endroit du bonheur_ ».

Himuro s'effaça pour laisser Kuroko pénétrer le premier à l'intérieur. Celui-ci abaissa la poignée dorée, et entra au son de la petite cloche qui surmontait la porte.

Tout était soigneusement ordonné. Des tables rondes étaient disposées de chaque côté, entourées de deux ou trois chaises. Au fond, un comptoir exposait de délicates pâtisseries aux couleurs pastel. Derrière, enfin, des bouteilles étaient alignées sur des étagères en bois, ainsi que de nombreux pots à thé et à café. Kuroko n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il en existait tant de sortes différentes.

Une musique légère couvrait les quelques messes-basses que se faisaient les rares clientes qui observaient Himuro du coin de l'œil, derrière leur tasse de thé. Inutile de dire qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Kuroko, encore plus transparent qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les deux garçons s'assirent à une table près du comptoir. Il faisait incontestablement plus frais qu'à l'extérieur, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai tenu à venir ici, je me trompe ?

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas seulement pour la qualité de leur percolateur.

Himuro laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, et fixa Kuroko de son œil gris.

\- Ca fait déjà plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas vu Taiga. Il a bouclé sa dernière année de lycée, et il s'est tiré aux Etats-Unis. J'ai pensé à le rejoindre, et puis… Je me dis que je me plais plutôt bien, ici. Je ne suis pas assez motivé pour m'expatrier encore une fois. Par contre, on discute souvent par téléphone, tous les deux. Je lui ai donné de tes nouvelles, l'autre jour. Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, évidemment, mais il est infiniment soulagé de savoir que tu t'es remis de l'accident. Crois-moi, pendant huit mois, il était si dévasté qu'il en était presque invivable.

Kuroko ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait peine à imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Kagami, en plein match, en le voyant s'écrouler devant ses yeux.

\- Cet hiver, je suppose qu'on a perdu la finale, après un tel incident.

\- Oui. Mais ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Que ce soit Tôô ou Seirin, les deux équipes ont joué les dernières minutes comme si elles se disputaient une place pour un enterrement. D'un côté, toi qui avait perdu connaissance, et de l'autre, Aomine-kun qui avait ni plus ni moins quitté le stade. En tant que capitaine, Taiga a fait ce qu'il a pu pour pousser l'équipe à terminer le match, mais il le faisait la mort dans l'âme. Du coup, comme cette histoire l'a pas mal chamboulé et qu'il pensait ne pas savoir comment réagir le jour où tu te réveillerais, il a préféré que tu passes par moi pour le contacter. Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas su comment te parler de tout ça… mais que, d'un autre côté, il tenait absolument à savoir comment tu allais.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit ses contacts.

\- Enfin, maintenant que tu es au courant, je pense que je ne faillirai pas à ma mission si je te donne son numéro.

Kuroko vit qu'il le lui avait envoyé, et sentit presque aussitôt son propre portable vibrer dans sa poche. En face de lui, Himuro regardait toujours son carnet d'adresses. Mais il semblait y voir autre chose que les caractères qui s'y affichaient.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées sur lui. Il ne voulait pas partir aux Etats-Unis en te laissant derrière lui, c'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de le faire. Je pensais que c'était important qu'il se change les idées et qu'il continue à progresser en basket.

\- Tu as eu raison. Merci de ce que tu as fait pour lui.

L'habitué des lieux retrouva son sourire laconique. Ils se turent quelques instants, puis il indiqua la carte à son invité d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil, il y a l'embarras du choix. Que ce soit pour les boissons ou les gâteaux…

\- Merci, mais je crois que je vais juste prendre quelque chose à boire…

\- Dans ce cas, c'était pas la peine de venir ici, hein…

Kuroko ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong en entendant la voix traînante qui l'avait interrompu. Celle-là, pas de doute, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

A sa droite, il ne voyait pas une tête, ni même des épaules, mais un corps, tellement grand qu'il avait l'impression de devoir se casser le cou pour apercevoir le visage qui le surmontait. Par réflexe, il se leva, mais se sentit encore plus petit que s'il ne l'avait pas fait - au moins, en étant assis, il avait une excuse… Là, rien à faire : même debout, le haut de sa tête n'arrivait pas à la clavicule du géant qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait oublié quelle impression cela faisait, depuis le temps…

\- Kurochin, t'aurais pas rapetissé en restant vautré sur un lit pendant deux ans ?

\- C'est physiologiquement impossible. Et je suis resté allongé huit mois, pas deux ans.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que ç'avait été plus long…

Levant les yeux, Kuroko constata qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus vif que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Faute de s'être coupé les cheveux, il les gardait attachés en une queue-de-cheval relativement basse. De son côté, Himuro s'était contenté de les observer, visiblement amusé par ce petit impromptu.

\- Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, Atsushi. Vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis son accident, après tout.

\- Mouais, j'ai jamais été très doué pour les effusions, moi…

Il avait dit ça presqu'en baillant. Kuroko se demanda s'il l'avait jamais vu une fois un tant soit peu motivé, depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance au collège. Mais soudain, une grande claque sur son épaule manqua de le faire trébucher. Son vieux camarade avait juste posé sa main un peu brusquement sur elle, sans doute en signe de bienvenue.

\- Ca faisait un bail.

\- … On peut dire ça.

\- Bon, et sinon, tu manges ?

Interloqué, Kuroko le dévisagea et réalisa subitement qu'il portait une tenue de serveur, chemise blanche, nœud papillon et tablier.

\- Murasakibara-kun, tu travailles ici ?

Celui-ci ne sembla pas réagir. Puis, lentement, il tourna la tête vers Himuro, qui regardait ailleurs, l'air de rien.

\- Tu lui avais pas dit ?

\- Hmm ? Ah non, tiens, ça a dû m'échapper.

L'allusion de Kise parut tout d'un coup claire comme de l'eau de roche. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait que Murasakibara travaillait dans ce café, et il avait dû bien s'amuser de voir Kuroko se dépatouiller dans ses souvenirs vaseux. Manifestement, lui comme Himuro avaient une affection particulière pour les effets de suspens à 2 yens.

Un peu chamboulé par ces révélations, et sans doute aussi légèrement pris de vertige devant son colossal camarade de collège, Kuroko se laissa mollement retomber sur sa chaise, tandis que Himuro lui tendait la carte du bout des doigts, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Prends quelque chose, Kuroko-kun, ça va te faire du bien. Je suis sûr que tu es plutôt sucré que salé…

\- Kurochin sait reconnaître la vraie valeur des gâteaux. Pas comme toi, Murochin.

\- Ca n'a jamais été mon truc, les sucreries, c'est comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu viens tous les jours ici, alors ?

\- Va savoir… Pour t'embêter, sans doute. Ça me fait passer le temps.

\- … Ah ouais.

Tout en plongeant son nez dans le menu, Kuroko se demanda combien de temps ils étaient capables de se prendre le bec comme des gamins de maternelle. Reportant son attention sur la carte, il fut sidéré par le nombre de pâtisseries que proposait un salon de thé si modeste. Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. D'autant plus que tous ces noms étrangers lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été téléporté dans un pays lointain à son insu.

Devant l'air perplexe qu'affichait son client, Murasakibara se passa nonchalamment la main derrière la nuque, tripotant l'une des mèches qui s'étaient défaites de sa queue-de-cheval.

\- Kurochin, t'as piqué du nez sur le menu ? C'est pas sympa…

\- Je ne dors pas, je ne sais juste pas du tout quoi prendre…

\- Demande à Atsushi, il est bien placé pour te conseiller. C'est lui qui les fait, après tout.

Kuroko releva la tête d'un coup.

\- Je croyais que tu étais serveur.

\- Non, pas du tout. Aujourd'hui, il fait juste ça pour dépanner. En fait, il a intégré une formation de chef pâtissier (pas étonnant, hein ?), et comme mon oncle est le propriétaire de ce salon de thé qui jusqu'ici n'avait quasiment que des boissons à sa carte… Il a décidé de l'employer pour lui permettre de pratiquer un peu, et voilà le travail. En quelques mois, le menu a été littéralement envahi de gâteaux.

Cette fois, Murasakibara ne répondit pas. Il détourna le regard et fit mine de s'intéresser à la marqueterie des murs, comme si les commentaires de Himuro l'embarrassaient plus qu'autre chose. Pour sa part, Kuroko était de plus en plus curieux de voir ce qu'il était capable de réaliser derrière les fourneaux, lui qu'il avait toujours connu en train de grignoter des bonbons n'importe où et à n'importe quelle heure.

\- Murasakibara-kun, tu pourrais choisir pour moi ?

L'intéressé darda aussitôt sur lui ses yeux violets qui étaient subitement devenus, sinon vifs, au moins aussi pétillants qu'un verre de champagne.

\- Kurochin… Tu aimes la vanille, non ?

L'entendre se remémorer tout haut un détail aussi précis et futile à la fois laissa Kuroko sans voix. Murasakibara était décidément impossible à cerner. Il donnait l'impression de se soucier des gens qu'il connaissait comme d'une guigne, et pourtant…

Avec la sensation de passer aux rayons X, Kuroko hocha la tête. Son hôte sembla réfléchir à peine une fraction de seconde, puis tourna les talons.

\- Atsushi, pour moi ça sera comme d'habitude !

Il maugréa une espèce d'acquiescement, et la porte se referma derrière lui. S'affaissant contre le dossier de son siège, Himuro poussa un long soupir.

\- On n'a même pas eu le temps de commander à boire. Enfin…

\- Il est toujours aussi… expéditif ?

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas parler de gâteaux sans être en train d'en manger un. Et comme ce n'est pas compatible avec le service… Mais t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il est très curieux d'avoir ton avis.

Kuroko avait du mal à imaginer qu'il tolèrerait un autre avis que « Hmm, délicieux ! », étant donné à quel point les pâtisseries lui tenaient à cœur. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu expressif que l'était son invité, celui-ci allait devoir mettre toute son énergie à esquisser un sourire digne de ce nom. Alors qu'il était déjà intensément concentré sur son jeu d'acteur, il se rendit compte tout d'un coup que Himuro pouffait de rire.

\- Dis, Kuroko-kun, si tu souris comme ça, on va juste croire que tu as mal au ventre… Tu veux un miroir de poche pour t'entraîner ?

\- Merci, ça va aller.

Le battant de la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit à la volée, et Murasakibara emplit aussitôt l'intégralité de l'encadrement - Kuroko crut même le voir baisser légèrement la tête pour passer. Il tenait une assiette dans chaque main, et une serviette blanche posée sur le bras. Pour un peu, son ancien camarade l'aurait presque trouvé élégant. Très pro, incontestablement.

Il déposa les desserts devant eux, et Kuroko resta admiratif de la finesse du dressage. Sous ses yeux, un dôme ivoire miroitant de reflets ambrés se détachait du blanc de l'assiette, saupoudré de quelques pépites qu'il identifia comme des éclats de noisette, et agrémenté, à sa gauche, de trois petites gouttes du même liquide brun qui le recouvrait partiellement, méticuleusement déposées sur le bord du plat.

\- C'est magnifique… Tu viens de le faire ?

Murasakibara et Himuro échangèrent un regard sceptique, puis ce dernier se tourna vers Kuroko en tentant de contenir son rire.

\- Tu sais, un gâteau, ça se prépare rarement en cinq minutes…

\- Ah… Oui.

Il était tellement soufflé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il en avait oublié jusqu'à une évidence aussi basique. Par chance - ou plutôt, comme on pouvait si attendre -, Murasakibara ne releva pas la remarque.

\- C'est un flan pâtissier à la vanille et au caramel.

Kuroko acquiesça - il n'en avait jamais mangé. Il leva sa cuillère et la plongea dans la pâte molle et souple, qui se découpa d'elle-même. Un peu oppressé par les deux regards intenses qui pesaient sur lui, il plongea le premier morceau dans sa bouche.

\- … C'est délicieux.

Il avait eu exactement la réaction idéale qu'il s'était imaginée quelques secondes auparavant, mais avec la spontanéité la plus totale.

\- C'est vrai ? Cool~

\- Kuroko-kun a succombé, lui aussi. Tu tapes toujours dans le mille, Atsushi.

\- Hm. Mange ton cheese-cake, Murochin.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'attaqua au dit cheese-cake. A en voir la couleur violette, il devait être aux myrtilles. Tous deux n'en laissèrent pas une miette. Alors que Murasakibara revenait pour leur apporter du thé, il s'approcha de Kuroko tandis que Himuro pianotait sur son portable.

\- C'est ton gâteau, Kurochin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que c'est celui que tu m'as inspiré. S'il y en a autant sur la carte, c'est parce que beaucoup d'entre eux me sont venus en pensant à des personnes que je connaissais. Comme toi…

Kuroko leva les yeux pour mieux le regarder. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait l'air songeur. Mais, lorsqu'il l'observait, il eut le sentiment qu'il s'était immergé dans des souvenirs lointains. Entre temps, Himuro avait rangé son téléphone et sirotait tranquillement sa tasse d'Earl Grey.

\- Jusqu'ici, je n'ai encore jamais vu personne démentir les intuitions d'Atsushi. A chaque fois qu'il fait un gâteau pour quelqu'un, c'est un succès.

\- Je le fais pas _pour _quelqu'un, je le fais _en pensant_ à quelqu'un. T'écoutes rien, Murochin.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. N'empêche qu'au final, le résultat est le même, non ?

Kuroko termina son thé, sans un mot. Lorsqu'il se leva, Himuro lui assura qu'il pouvait le recontacter quand il voulait, tandis que Murasakibara était déjà parti s'accouder au comptoir, l'air profondément blasé. Pourtant, quand la cloche retentit au-dessus de la porte que tirait son invité, il l'appela du fond de la salle.

\- Kurochin, tu repasseras, hein ?

Celui-ci se retourna, et acquiesça, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

\- Oui.

* * *

Il se rendit à l'hôtel où travaillait Momoi en début de soirée. Elle avait tout juste fini son service, et vint le rejoindre dans le grand hall où se côtoyaient des grooms en livrée et des clients fortunés, le tout dans une atmosphère de cordialité tirée à quatre épingles. N'ayant pas osé s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés de velours rouge un peu trop ouvertement moelleux et accueillants, Kuroko était resté debout près de la porte principale, passablement mal à l'aise.

\- Tetsu-kun ! Désolée, je t'ai fait attendre.

Momoi parut au détour d'un couloir, vêtue d'un tailleur parfaitement ajusté qui complimentait son charme naturel. Sur son passage, les regards flatteurs faisaient légion.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de Kuroko et lui saisit la main.

\- Viens deux minutes, Mako-chan est là, c'est l'occasion d'avoir la réponse pour ton poste.

Elle l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs – ce fut d'ailleurs seulement à cet instant que les personnes présentes dans le hall remarquèrent l'existence du jeune homme qui poireautait là depuis un bon quart d'heure. Alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur de service, elle déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise et soupira discrètement.

\- Ces tenues sont un calvaire, en plein été. Malheureusement pour toi, en tant que réceptionniste, tu seras obligé d'être impeccable du matin au soir…

\- Si je suis retenu.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu le serais ! Et puis, puisque tu ne me crois pas, c'est Mako-chan qui va te le dire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le 22ème étage. Kuroko, précédé par Momoi, pénétra dans la grande salle baignée de lumière qu'il identifia comme l'accueil de l'Espace Spa et Relaxation de l'hôtel. Le sol comme les murs étaient recouverts d'un bois clair qui reflétait l'éclairage, donnant à l'ensemble un aspect zen, presque onirique. Répartis sur la circonférence de la pièce, des canapés, dont la sobriété contrastait avec ceux du hall, accueillaient quelques clients désireux de se vider l'esprit au crépuscule de cette longue journée estivale. Bientôt, une jeune fille vêtue d'une petite robe à manches longues vert pâle vint à leur rencontre en souriant, si légère dans son allure qu'elle donnait l'impression de voleter.

\- Kuroko-kun, bienvenue ! Je suis contente que tu sois là, comme ça je peux te l'annoncer de vive voix : ta candidature a été acceptée, tu commences la semaine prochaine.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir appuyé ma requête.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, je ne fais pas partie de la hiérarchie. Et puis, on a le même âge.

Momoi remercia Nanamine à son tour, et leur familiarité parut en total décalage avec l'atmosphère guindée des lieux. Kuroko songea que, malgré son invitation, il se garderait de l'appeler « Mako-chan », lui aussi.

\- Sacchan m'a dit que tu t'étais remis au basket. C'est super, vraiment !

Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire, qui allait au-delà de la politesse de rigueur. Comme de l'empathie, et même presque du soulagement. Il la regardait, incertain. Elle avait parlé comme si elle savait ce que le basket représentait pour lui, et plus encore, ce que ce retour à son domaine de prédilection pouvait signifier. Comme si elle le connaissait d'avant l'accident. Mais aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'elle au-delà de leur première rencontre, chez Momoi.

Nanamine dut percevoir son trouble, car elle croisa timidement les mains derrière son dos et baissa les yeux.

\- J'ai juste fait ça une ou deux fois pour passer le temps, quand Kise-kun était libre. Je ne dirais pas que je m'y suis vraiment « remis »…

\- … Je vois.

Sa réserve était une énigme pour lui. Il avait en permanence l'impression d'effleurer une vérité plus profonde, dissimulée derrière ces paroles de circonstances. Mais au jeu de celle qui voilerait le mieux ses émotions, Nanamine était bien plus douée que Momoi. Devant l'étrange silence qui s'était installé, cette dernière préféra détourner la conversation.

\- Merci encore, Mako-chan, mais il va falloir qu'on s'éclipse pas trop tard, si on veut être rentrés pour dîner.

De nouveau souriante, la blondinette acquiesça vivement, l'air de rien.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Bon retour !

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent, et les deux amis gagnèrent la station de métro la plus proche. Dans la rame, aucun des deux n'émit le moindre son pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Kuroko murmure, de but en blanc :

\- Tu sais, aujourd'hui, quand j'ai vu Kise-kun, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait toujours le porte-clés que tu nous as offert au collège.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ? Ça remonte à une éternité, pourtant.

\- J'ai revu Murasakibara-kun aussi.

\- Tu as revu Mukkun ?! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? Raconte !

\- Hmm, on a surtout parlé de gâteaux… Il travaille dans un salon de thé, et il m'a dit qu'il les faisait en pensant aux personnes qu'il avait connues.

Momoi eut un petit sourire mélancolique, alors que le soleil couchant embrasait ses longs cheveux à travers la vitre du métro.

\- Il m'a fait goûter le mien, une fois. C'était un cupcake aux fraises avec de la barbe à papa dessus, je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi agréable ! Ca fondait dans la bouche~

\- A mon avis, lui, il a bien réussi à joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

\- Ca, c'est sûr !

Elle semblait sur le point de rire comme elle le faisait souvent, avec une légèreté qui réconfortait Kuroko chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêchait.

\- Ces petits ballons de basket que je vous ai offerts… C'était Dai-chan qui en avait eu l'idée.

Elle se tut. Kuroko la regarda : de son visage, toute trace de joie s'était effacée. Ce surnom, c'était celui qu'elle donnait affectueusement à Aomine, son ami d'enfance, et qu'elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de remplacer par quelque chose d'un peu plus neutre, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés au lycée. Malgré les aléas des relations au sein de leur petit groupe d'amis, Momoi ne s'était jamais départie de sa tendresse d'enfant pour ce garçon qu'elle avait côtoyé depuis toute petite. Dans ses yeux, un chagrin irrépressible paraissait poindre sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce manque que Kuroko ressentait depuis qu'il avait mis la main sur cette vieille photo, et qu'il avait revu le visage de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami autrefois, c'était elle.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, maintenant. C'est incroyable, l'impression que ça fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de quelqu'un qu'on croyait si proche. C'est comme s'il s'était évaporé, d'un seul coup…

Discrètement, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Kuroko lui prit la main, et la serra, comme pour en apaiser ses doutes.

\- Il n'a pas disparu. Quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve, il pense à toi. Il ne peut pas t'oublier.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, mais reconnaissant, et referma ses doigts sur les siens.

\- C'est vrai qu'après toutes ces années où il m'a eue sur le dos, il doit en avoir gardé des séquelles… Et puis, moi, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais renoncer. Peut-être qu'il prend ça comme du harcèlement, ou qu'il n'en sait rien du tout, mais je lui envoie souvent des lettres, à l'adresse de ses parents. Je leur ai dit de ne pas prendre la peine de me répondre, et de les mettre dans un coin, s'il ne les ouvrait pas. Je lui ai parlé de ton réveil, même si je doute qu'il lise tout ce que je peux lui raconter…

S'il l'avait fait, Kuroko se demandait quel sentiment avait pu provoquer une telle nouvelle chez lui. Après tout, il était bien possible qu'il n'ait plus envie d'entendre parler de lui. Il avait été jusqu'à couper tout contact avec sa meilleure amie. Kuroko était le dernier dont il devait se soucier.

Ils descendirent du métro et marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à l'appartement. Aucun d'eux n'avait le cœur à bavarder. Ils se sentaient esseulés, démunis, et coupables, même s'ils n'auraient trop su expliquer pourquoi.

Momoi ouvrit la porte, et Kuroko s'assit sur la marche de l'entrée pour se déchausser tandis qu'elle parcourait le courrier qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Soudain, elle se figea, les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe qui se trouvait en-dessous de la pile. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, puis elle glissa le doigt sous le rabat, et le déchira. Elle sortit la lettre, la déplia. Ses yeux brillaient et brillaient de plus en plus alors qu'ils parcouraient l'écriture manuscrite qui recouvrait le papier. Elle plaqua une main contre ses lèvres pour étouffer ses sanglots. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait. Puis, une fois arrivée au bas de la feuille froissée par ses doigts, elle ferma les yeux, et pleura comme jamais Kuroko ne l'avait vue pleurer.

Il s'était levé, et la regardait, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle hésita, avant de répondre à la question muette qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- C'est… Dai-chan.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Au pied du mur

Hello, everyone ! Ca avance, petit à petit, mais ça avance !

Franchement à chaque fois que je vois un nouveau commentaire arriver, je sautille comme une gamine devant mon ordi... ( ' v ' ) C'est bête, mais ça me fait toujours super plaisir !

**TakutoKoh** : Fujimaki-sensei avait dessiné Mukkun en chef pâtissier dans la Character Bible, alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sauter sur l'idée. Je trouve ça trop mignon aussi xD Pour Akashi, désolée, je ne peux vraiment rien dire du tout, seulement que moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'il arrive enfin ! /C'est toi qui écris, au cas où t'aurais oublié ('= =)/

**Laura-067** : Nanamine n'est probablement pas ce que vous croyez, mais vous le saurez bientôt... Bon, c'est nul, comme suspens. xD En tout cas je pense que je mettrai un dessin d'elle en lien pour le prochain chapitre, histoire de coller un visage sur son nom~

**MeaLee** : Merci ! Voilà, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour la suite, ne pleure pas ! (O^O) Tu as déjà tout deviné ? En fait, même moi je me pose encore des questions sur certains points mais si ça se trouve, tu as peut-être déjà vu les plus gros trucs venir... Mais seulement les gros trucs, je me laisserais pas prévoir comme ça~

**Kyoko77** : Bravo pour les shinies ! x3 T'aimes pas Himuro ? Je vais tâcher de te faire changer d'avis, alors~ Et pour Aomine, j'ai un peu peur... ( ' v ' )'

Voilà, c'est dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis devant son ordinateur, Kise faisait distraitement rouler la molette de sa souris, laissant défiler sous ses yeux les dernières photos que lui avait fait parvenir son attaché de presse, celles qui devaient paraître dans le prochain numéro d'un magazine particulièrement prisé des midinettes comprises entre 15 et 25 ans. Une revue qui jonglait entre beaux mecs à la mode, conseils minceur et « rubriques sexo ». De sa main libre, il portait à intervalles réguliers une cuillérée de soupe à l'oignon gratinée à sa bouche. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour supporter ce passage en revue ô combien lassant, mais plus que recommandé pour envoyer ensuite le mail de confirmation à son agent. Avant, il se contentait de donner sa bénédiction sans prendre la peine de consulter les clichés. Jusqu'au jour où il découvrit, au détour d'un conbini, qu'on avait utilisé une photo de lui costumé en Père Noël pour faire la couverture d'un hebdomadaire à grand tirage. Depuis l'or, il jugeait préférable de s'enquérir des clichés que l'on retenait de ses différentes prestations.

Sa cuillère finit par heurter le fond du bol vide, ce qui le tira de sa contemplation désabusée. Refermant l'ordinateur portable, il se leva et porta ses couverts jusqu'au lave-vaisselle. Il le remplit à ras-bord, puis balança un bloc de produit détartrant et le mit à tourner. Dans le glouglou qui commençait à vrombir sous le plan de travail en bois, il s'adossa à l'un des placards, et balaya les lieux d'un œil hagard.

Il avait agencé les plans de son appartement de façon à organiser l'espace en une seule et vaste pièce. Le salon et la cuisine, très épurés dans leur esthétique moderne, n'avaient pour seule délimitation que le bar chromé où il avait l'habitude de manger tout en ayant l'écran plat du téléviseur en ligne de mire. Celui-ci était posé devant une grande baie vitrée dont il pouvait baisser les stores à l'envie grâce aux interrupteurs. Interrupteurs sophistiqués à l'extrême, soit dit en passant, pour satisfaire les goûts de luxe du designer - ils lui permettaient même de tamiser la lumière ou de contrôler la climatisation. Une mezzanine faisait office de second étage. Elle surplombait la petite bibliothèque située à l'opposé des murs vitrés, et c'était en-haut que se trouvaient son lit et quelques appareils de musculation. Seule la salle de bain constituait une pièce distincte. L'accès se faisait au niveau de la bibliothèque, par une porte voisine de celle qui donnait sur le couloir extérieur.

Cet appartement était la seule folie que s'était offerte Kise depuis que ses honoraires avaient commencé à décoller. Plus que le confort qu'il lui prodiguait – et dont le jeune mannequin ne se plaignait pas –, c'était surtout sa liberté qu'il avait eu l'impression d'acheter en y emménageant. Une illusion, au bout du compte. Certes, il vivait seul désormais, mais il n'en était pas moins englué dans un boulot qui ne lui plaisait que modérément, et un milieu qui pullulait d'exaspérants monomaniaques hypocrites. Depuis qu'il y travaillait, il était fasciné par la totale relativité des valeurs qu'il avait jusqu'alors considérées comme fondatrices de la société contemporaine. En réalité, tout se résumait en trois concepts simples : argent, belle gueule et coups fourrés. Mésestimez l'un d'entre eux, et vous vous ferez marcher sur les pieds sans ménagement. Et au talon aiguille, cela va de soi.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait su se ménager des contacts parmi les grandes pointures de la presse et de la communication visuelle. Faute de quoi, il aurait été évincé depuis longtemps, naïf comme il était. Désormais, endurci par l'expérience, il était armé pour creuser son trou et le défendre. Il commençait à faire parler de lui parmi les modèles professionnels.

L'esprit davantage occupé par ce qu'il grignoterait en guise de dessert que par ses shootings du lendemain, Kise avisa son sac de rechange, celui qu'il utilisait pour trimballer ses fringues d'un studio à l'autre, négligemment abandonné sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Prenant appui sur le placard, il se poussa sans entrain vers le fourre-tout et entreprit de le vider de son bric-à-brac. Alors qu'il fouillait dans la poche à papiers, où il enfournait sans distinction billets de banques, tickets de caisse et vieux post-it, il sentit sous ses doigts un papier plus lisse, plus rigide que le reste des détritus. Il le sortit et le retourna. Son regard se refroidit nettement lorsqu'il y retrouva le nom de la femme qui l'avait abordé quelques jours plus tôt, à la sortie d'une séance photo. Cette nana lubrique qui lui avait proposé de venir se faire mitrailler dans toutes les tenues possibles pour voir au bout du compte son image dépravée troquée contre un bon salaire, net et trébuchant. Lui qui n'était même pas majeur. Il y en avait de sacrément atteints, dans ce métier.

Las, il jeta la carte à l'aveuglette, et celle-ci alla se ficher entre deux pommes dans la corbeille de fruits.

* * *

Le ciel s'était couvert dans la matinée. Si le soleil avait disparu, la température, elle, ne s'était pas altérée d'un degré. Kise avait laissé son ample gilet gris sur son canapé et arpentait les abords de l'université de médecine vêtu d'un simple T-shirt à col évasé, ce qui lui valait les gloussements approbateurs des jolies étudiantes qu'il dépassait. Il n'avait pas le sentiment de se montrer volontairement provoquant - après tout, se faire mater à longueur de journée, c'était son métier. Qu'on l'observe à chaque fois qu'il sortait de chez lui lui paraissait on ne peut plus naturel. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

Il arriva enfin au niveau de l'entrée principale, et s'assit sur une barrière non loin de la grande porte automatique, d'où s'écoulait le flot des élèves à intervalles réguliers. Il était midi, et la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient en pause déjeuner. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Kise se conforta dans l'idée que son rendez-vous ne devrait plus trop tarder. Quoique « rendez-vous » donnait à la situation un caractère un peu trop officiel. Celui qu'il devait rencontrer brièvement ce jour-là n'avait accepté de le voir qu'à contrecœur, et pas plus de cinq minutes. Une chose était sûre : étant donné son enthousiasme plus que modéré à l'idée de le retrouver, et connaissant son naturel pointilleux, il serait ponctuel.

Tout en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière, Kise voyait défiler devant lui des étudiants en blouse blanche. A les regarder penchés au-dessus de leurs cahiers recouverts de notes et de leurs manuels d'anatomie, il touchait du doigt le gouffre qui le séparait d'eux, eux qui avaient poursuivi leurs études. Il avait leur âge, et pourtant ils évoluaient dans deux mondes radicalement opposés. Tandis qu'eux économisaient tant bien que mal pour préparer leur avenir, lui était déjà presque au sommet de sa carrière.

Eux construisaient les bases du futur. Lui avait l'impression de les laisser s'effriter sous ses yeux.

\- Je t'ai dit que je sortais de l'autre côté, imbécile. J'ai dû faire tout le tour pour te mettre la main dessus.

Kise pivota derechef, un sourire confus sur le visage.

\- Ah, mince, j'ai confondu ! C'est tellement grand, cette fac !

\- De là à aller te poster devant la porte principale alors que je t'avais dit d'attendre derrière, il faut vraiment que tu le fasses exprès.

Le jeune homme à lunettes le fixait de ses yeux moribonds. Avec sa rigueur et son maintien naturel, nul doute qu'aucun élève de l'école de médecine ne portait la chemise cravate mieux que lui. Ses cheveux couleur émeraude étaient un peu plus courts que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Du haut de ses 19 ans, il faisait déjà singulièrement adulte. Sans doute son expression immuablement stricte et froide, presque glaciale, y était-elle pour beaucoup. Il y avait malgré tout un point sur lequel il n'avait pas changé d'un iota : dans sa main gauche, il tenait toujours un objet incongru, son porte-bonheur du jour d'après l'horoscope qu'il écoutait chaque matin – en l'occurrence, un manchot empereur en peluche.

\- Même pendant les vacances, il y a de l'activité, ici.

\- Beaucoup de gens restent pour travailler.

\- Tu dois te sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau, Midorimacchi.

Alors que Kise sautait à terre, Midorima marcha vers lui d'un pas raide. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à sauter en l'air en tapant des pieds, mais sa démarche était particulièrement rigide. Elle attirait l'œil, malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour qu'elle passe inaperçue.

Voyant le regard insistant que portait Kise sur sa jambe droite, il détourna les yeux et fronça les sourcils avec agacement.

\- Ça va ?

\- Très bien, merci.

Son ton sonnait plus qu'hostile à la conversation. Au point que Kise se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de le voir. Comme il ne semblait pas disposé à parler de lui, son interlocuteur préféra passer au sujet suivant.

\- Tu sais que Kurokocchi est sorti de l'hôpital depuis quelques jours ?

Midorima poussa un soupir. Manifestement, il avait déjà percé à jour les intentions de Kise.

\- Oui, je le sais. Je l'ai aperçu par hasard, l'autre jour. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, sache que je n'ai aucune intention de le voir.

Kise se pinça la lèvre. Pour l'approche diplomatique, c'était raté.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? D'accord, c'est vrai qu'il a subi quelques dommages collatéraux niveau mémoire, mais ça lui revient vite. Il s'est souvenu de moi dès qu'il m'a vu. Et il a même retrouvé Murasakicchi, l'autre jour. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit ça s'est très bien pass…

\- Arrête.

Le regard de Midorima était sombre. Malgré toute la détermination avec laquelle il avait voulu aborder le problème, Kise sentit qu'il perdait du terrain.

\- Si tu es venu ici dans le seul espoir de me voir adhérer à ta petite opération retrouvailles, tu peux faire demi-tour. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je n'ai aucune intention de voir le passé se répéter.

Soudain, une grimace lui déforma le visage alors que sa main droite se crispait sur sa cuisse. Kise esquissa un mouvement vers l'avant mais Midorima se reprit aussitôt et le dissuada d'approcher d'un regard, claudiquant vers le banc le plus proche pour s'y asseoir avec précaution. Son vieil ami se sentit totalement démuni, alors qu'il le regardait prendre sur lui pour afficher l'expression la plus neutre possible. Ses doigts, enfoncés dans le tissu de son pantalon, donnaient l'impression qu'il souffrait le martyr.

\- Ca, c'est à force de rester debout toute la matinée devant ces foutues paillasses…

\- Midorimacchi… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Kise dut ravaler sa compassion, et se borna à contempler le béton, sous ses pieds. S'il n'avait été question que de fierté, il aurait insisté - mais il savait que rien n'était plus mal venu que de mentionner l'incident qui avait occasionné cette blessure. Tout le monde se gardait bien de lui en parler, ç'aurait été remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Seulement, du point de vue de Kise, ce qui était certain et que personne n'osait dire, c'était que depuis ce jour-là, Midorima avait terriblement changé. Il s'était fermé, et était devenu plus susceptible encore qu'auparavant, au point que le blondinet avait l'impression de se frotter à un porc-épic à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment. Kise se creusait la tête pour trouver un nouvel angle d'attaque, mais son vis-à-vis le coupa dans sa lancée. Remontant ses lunettes du bout du doigt, la lumière qui s'y reflétait rendit les verres opaques alors qu'il parlait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Kise ? Tu veux faire en sorte que Kuroko retrouve la mémoire, par tous les moyens ? On dirait que tu te crois sur un jeu de piste. Tu te pointes à son appart' comme une fleur, ensuite tu t'arranges pour qu'il se retrouve dans le quartier de son lycée et qu'on lui donne de quoi reprendre contact avec Kagami. Comme par hasard, il tombe sur Himuro et comme ça, il croise Murasakibara par la même occasion. Et maintenant, pour continuer sur ta lancée, tu viens me supplier de lui rendre visite. Ce sera qui, la prochaine étape ? Aomine ?

\- Personne ne sait où se trouve Aominecchi. Même moi, aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître.

\- Comme quoi, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir tourner la page.

Kise se retint de lui dire clairement le fond de sa pensée. A savoir qu'Aomine, lui, avait de vraies raisons de craindre une confrontation avec Kuroko. Depuis la Winter Cup, il n'avait cessé de prendre sur lui toute la culpabilité de son accident. Sans doute, quelque part, était-il convaincu que lorsqu'ils se reverraient, Kuroko ne lui aurait toujours pas pardonné. Mais plutôt que la peur d'être rejeté, connaissant Aomine, Kise était plus enclin à croire que c'était pour épargner à son ancien ami de collège des souvenirs douloureux que l'ex-joueur de Tôô avait préféré s'effacer définitivement. Pour Midorima, la situation était complètement différente. Il n'était responsable de rien dans cette affaire. Seulement elle l'avait éclaboussé, malgré tout. A présent, ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout – et cela, Kise s'en rendait compte à l'instant –, c'était oublier.

\- Tu dois te dire que je suis égoïste. Mais j'ai au moins tiré un enseignement de cette histoire : si je m'étais mêlé dès le début de ce qui me regardait, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Et en ce qui concerne Kuroko, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis convaincu que c'est une grossière erreur de penser qu'il doit retrouver la mémoire. On dirait que tu as fait abstraction de ce qu'il a dû traverser. Le jour où il se souviendra, ça le détruira.

Rien ne pouvait aller contre la logique de Midorima. Tenter de faire fléchir ses convictions était une perte de temps.

Mais Kise avait beau comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à se camper sur ce genre de raisonnement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désapprouver.

\- Je pense que si l'on veut pouvoir se reconstruire, on ne doit pas oublier. Ce sont nos expériences, même douloureuses, qui nous permettent de changer et d'aller de l'avant. En les occultant, c'est comme si on essayait de monter un escalier auquel il manque des marches : on reste bloqué dans le passé.

Midorima releva la tête, et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- C'est facile pour toi de parler en grand prince. Après tout, même si tu es un peu triste pour Kuroko et tes vieux potes, toi, tu t'en fous de tout ça, pas vrai ? Ça n'a pas tellement chamboulé ta petite vie. Tu as un job de rêve, tu gagnes de plus en plus de fric et en plus, tu viens jouer les bons samaritains.

Kise se figea. Il oscilla entre la rage et l'abattement. Puis ses yeux semblèrent se vider, et son visage se liquéfier.

Qu'importe les arguments qu'il pouvait lui servir pour plaider sa cause, elle était perdue d'avance.

Prenant appui sur le banc, Midorima se leva.

\- Tu ne sais rien, Kise. Si tu crois que la situation dans laquelle on se retrouve aujourd'hui n'a pour origine qu'un simple accident au cours d'un match, laisse-moi te dire que tu es d'une naïveté affligeante. Alors arrête de te bercer d'illusions en croyant que tu agis pour le bien de Kuroko, et passe à autre chose.

Il le planta là, et reprit le chemin par lequel il était venu. Alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement, il lui adressa un signe de la main en guise d'adieu.

\- Et si tu ne changes pas d'avis d'ici là, ce n'est pas la peine de me recontacter.

* * *

L'air de rien, Momoi était partie travailler à 7h00, comme à son habitude. Malgré les tentatives de Kuroko, elle avait refusé de déroger à son emploi du temps et avait quitté l'appartement avec le sourire - il n'en avait été que plus inquiet. Il aurait voulu qu'elle prenne le temps de se remettre du choc, mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle maintenait qu'il était inutile de rester chez soi à se morfondre, dans ces cas-là.

Lui, de son côté, n'avait rien prévu. Kise serait encore occupé toute la journée. Et sortir seul ne lui inspirait rien. Il irait promener Nigô dans le quartier, peut-être se poser dans le parc où les enfants venaient jouer l'après-midi - point final.

Momoi savait qu'il brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'Aomine lui avait écrit. Il n'avait pas osé le lui demander, par discrétion, et elle n'avait presque pas dit un mot de toute la soirée. Mais il était évident que cette lettre occupait chacune de ses pensées. Quelles que soit les nouvelles qu'elle apportait, elle contenait les premiers mots d'Aomine qui lui parvenaient depuis son réveil.

La jeune fille avait donc laissé la lettre sur la table du salon, à l'attention de Kuroko. Après tout, il était le premier concerné. Il attendit plus d'une heure avant de se résoudre à la lire. Puis il s'assit dans le canapé, Nigô couché à ses pieds, et commença à déchiffrer.

«_ Satsuki,_

_J'ai reçu les lettres que tu m'as écrites. Mes parents me les ont fait parvenir au bureau de poste le plus proche. A eux non plus, je n'ai pas donné mon adresse actuelle. Je sais qu'ils t'aiment beaucoup, et qu'ils te l'auraient apprise tôt ou tard. Le truc c'est que je fais tout pour qu'on ne me retrouve pas. Alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout._

_Je vais bien, j'ai trouvé un job là où je suis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et continue de faire de ton mieux de ton côté. Au passage, je trouve que tu as des coups de génie, parfois : masseuse, j'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même._

_Je suppose que si Tetsu vit toujours chez toi, il sera au courant pour cette lettre. Peut-être qu'il la lira. En tout cas, même si je n'ai pas l'intention de vous joindre, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, et qu'il va bien. Quant à ce que tu m'as dit par rapport à ses souvenirs, je pense que c'est à lui de décider s'il veut se rappeler de tout ça ou non. Que tu l'aides ou pas, ne cherche pas à l'en empêcher. De toute façon, ça servirait à rien : on a toujours plus envie d'une chose quand elle nous est défendue, pas vrai ?_

_Ce que je vais te dire ne va te pas te plaire. Mais c'est la première et la dernière lettre que je t'envoie. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire, et je veux que tu puisses te débarrasser de tout ça sans m'avoir à tes côtés pour te le rappeler sans arrêt. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je sais que tu ne pourras pas fermer les yeux sur ce que j'ai fait. Et moi non plus._

_Il faut que vous preniez un nouveau départ, tous les deux, et ce sera beaucoup plus simple si je me tiens à distance._

_Tu m'en veux sans doute énormément, encore plus maintenant que tu as lu tout ça. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et d'ici quelques années, voire même quelques mois, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, et peut-être que tu garderas de moi un ou deux bons souvenirs._

_En tout cas, continue d'être la nana bruyante et adorable que j'ai connue._

_Prends bien soin de toi._

_Daiki_ »

Kuroko resta prostré au-dessus de la lettre. Il la relut une fois. Puis une deuxième. Sans doute cherchait-il un indice, une faille entre les mots. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : tout était dit.

Aomine ne reviendrait pas. Il avait tout laissé derrière lui, même son amie d'enfance.

Reposant la lettre là où il l'avait trouvée, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Nigô le suivit, les yeux levés vers lui dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, en vain. Kuroko s'assit sur son lit. Ce faisant, il fit rebondir le portable qu'il avait abandonné sur le matelas. Il le regarda sans le prendre, songeant qu'il n'avait sans doute aucun message. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il irait promener Nigô, et puis il rentrerait. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour cela.

* * *

Lorsque Momoi rentra, ce soir-là, elle eut la surprise de trouver Kuroko devant les plaques de cuisson, l'air si intensément concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas arrêté de respirer. Elle s'approcha discrètement, sur la pointe des pieds, et tenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter.

\- Bon retour, Momoi-san.

Celle-ci fut si surprise d'entendre sa voix résonner tout près de ses oreilles qu'elle bondit trois fois en arrière.

\- C… Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?!

Il pencha la tête, et la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je t'ai entendu entrer.

Elle se trouva toute bête. Replaçant nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille, elle répondit, penaude :

\- Ah, et moi qui me croyais discrète…

S'asseyant au bar, elle se contenta de fixer le dos de Kuroko, qui s'était remis au travail.

\- Tu t'es mis à la cuisine ?

\- Je me demandais comment je pouvais participer aux tâches ménagères, puisqu'on est deux à vivre ici et que tu travailles toute la journée. Alors j'ai pensé aux repas et je me suis dit que ce serait sans doute un grand pas en avant si on avait enfin des repas faits maison dignes de ce nom… Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr.

\- … Tu ne me vexes pas du tout.

Mais le petit tressautement de son sourcil gauche indiquait le contraire.

Seul le frémissement de l'eau dans la casserole combla le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Nigô s'était couché dans son panier et dormait à poings fermés depuis le retour de sa promenade. Lorsque le minuteur sonna, Kuroko souleva la casserole et en vida le contenu dans la passoire. Puis il se saisit d'une pince, et répartit uniformément le fruit de son labeur dans deux assiettes. Il déboucha un pot de sauce tomate, et en versa trois cuillérées sur chaque plat. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face en tenant ses chefs-d'œuvre bien en vue dans ses mains, ses yeux brillaient.

\- C'est prêt.

\- … Tu as fait cuire des spaghetti et tu as mis un peu de sauce dessus.

\- Mais je les ai bien fait cuire.

\- On va voir ça.

Ils se mirent à table, et Momoi commença à manger. Le novice la fixait intensément, brûlant d'avoir son avis.

\- Pour une première, c'est pas mal.

Tout content de lui, Kuroko saisit fièrement sa fourchette et entama sa platée de spaghetti. Momoi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant heureux comme un enfant d'avoir effectué avec succès ses premiers pas derrière les fourneaux. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il lui préparerait des sushi maison, mais au moins, il savait faire des pâtes al dente. Ce qui, en toute honnêteté, était au-dessus de ses moyens à elle.

Son initiative avait eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Momoi ne fit aucune allusion à Aomine ou à la lettre. En revanche, elle ne s'enferma pas dans le silence, et lui raconta sa journée.

\- C'était plutôt sympa, aujourd'hui. D'habitude, je ne parle pas beaucoup avec les gens. Il y a des clients aimables, mais quand on vient pour se faire masser, on n'est pas tellement disposé à faire la conversation. Heureusement, Mako-chan a pu passer.

\- Elle vient souvent ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Plutôt rarement, même. Elle n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de sortir…

Kuroko reposa ses couverts, et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, écoutant Momoi avec attention.

\- En fait, Mako-chan est originaire de Kyôto. Je t'ai dit qu'on était amies de lycée, mais c'est vrai seulement pour la Première Année. Après, elle est retournée dans le Kansai et a fini le lycée là-bas. A l'époque de notre Première Année, elle a vécu pendant un an dans un petit appartement près du lycée Tôô. Mais depuis, les choses ont un peu changé. Elle vient d'un milieu très aisé, comme tu le sais. Alors ses parents se sont arrangés avec une famille très fortunée elle aussi, et elle est déjà fiancée. Actuellement, elle vit chez sa future belle-famille, à Tôkyô. Ça peut paraître un peu étrange, comme situation, mais pour eux, c'est comme si l'affaire était déjà conclue.

A la voir examiner un point indéfini de la surface du bar, il se douta que cette histoire ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Pour sa part, il avait l'impression de voir le mystère qui enveloppait Nanamine dans son esprit s'épaissir davantage.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Elle n'en parle jamais, et je n'ose pas aborder le sujet de but en blanc. Mais à chaque fois que je la vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle perd de son éclat petit à petit. Avant, quand on était au lycée, elle était toujours joyeuse et rayonnante. Pas aussi extravertie que moi, mais quand même.

Kuroko se contentait de l'écouter. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que lui inspirait cette fille. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'une gêne planait au-dessus d'eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Mais surtout, à l'heure actuelle, son esprit était davantage préoccupé par Aomine. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Momoi, mais il y pensait, constamment.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, étendu sur le lit, des images de ce garçon prodigieusement talentueux lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappelait comme ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, au collège. C'était en partie grâce à son aide et à son soutien infaillible qu'il avait pu prétendre à intégrer l'équipe des titulaires du club. Plus tard, au lycée, leurs liens s'étaient relâchés, malgré eux. Plusieurs fois, au cours des matchs qui opposèrent leurs équipes respectives, ils s'étaient battus comme des lions sans aucun égard pour leur amitié passée. Mais si Aomine avait pu remettre les pieds sur terre et retrouver le goût du jeu, le plaisir de gagner aux côtés de ses coéquipiers, c'était aussi grâce à Kagami. Finalement, ces deux-là avaient su entretenir une rivalité qui les avaient tirés vers le haut tout au long de leurs années lycée.

Sans doute Kagami était-il lui aussi sans nouvelles d'Aomine. Malgré tout, quelque chose poussait Kuroko à croire qu'il pourrait être de bon conseil, au vu de la situation. Il ignorait quel était exactement le décalage horaire entre le Japon et la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. Mais s'il procédait par messages, l'heure n'avait pas d'importance. Et c'était une bonne occasion d'étrenner enfin le numéro que lui avait donné Himuro.

* * *

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas beaucoup plus active. A ceci près que Kuroko prit l'initiative d'aller s'entraîner tout seul au terrain de basket que lui avait fait découvrir Kise. Il passa dans un magasin de sport acheter un ballon, puis se rendit dans le quartier de son ancien lycée. L'exercice ne fut pas aussi plaisant que lorsqu'ils jouaient à deux, mais il se sentait mieux au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait le terrain de long en large, les rebonds secs du ballon contre le bitume le maintenant concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'il rentra pour le déjeuner, il s'essaya une nouvelle fois à préparer le repas par ses propres moyens, et parvint à réaliser un curry basique, mais comestible, avec un riz qui n'avait pas fait imploser le cuiseur et une sauce en sachet qu'il avait fait réchauffer sans trop de problème. Ce fut donc avec un certain sentiment de satisfaction qu'il prit son téléphone, et envoya son premier message à Kagami. Un simple bonjour, sans fioritures.

Il songea un peu tard qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas de réponse avant des heures, s'il faisait encore nuit noire là-bas. Mais le portable se mit à vibrer si peu de temps après qu'il manqua de sursauter. Il l'ouvrit d'un seul coup, et vit le message s'afficher sous ses yeux.

« _T'as pas précisé qui t'étais, crétin. Mais bon, quelqu'un qui m'envoie un texte aussi laconique en japonais, ça peut être que toi, Kuroko._ »

Kuroko resta immobile quelques secondes. Evidemment, Kagami ne pouvait pas avoir ses coordonnées maintenant qu'il avait changé de ligne. Enfin, il avait deviné, malgré tout.

«_ Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé._

_Pas grave._

_Comment vas-tu, Kagami-kun ? Je ne te réveille pas ?_

_Me réveiller ? Il est 20h00 ici, tu sais._

…

_Kuroko, t'es du genre à envoyer des SMS avec juste trois petits points ? Eh ben, apparemment, ça t'a pas rendu plus bavard de pioncer pendant tout ce temps. _»

Malgré le ton quelque peu bourru qui transparaissait dans ses réponses, Kuroko souriait à mesure qu''il les lisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le premier message, il avait craint que Kagami ne soit distant, comme l'était devenu Aomine.

« _T'es sorti depuis une semaine à peu près, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, depuis ?_

_Momoi-san m'héberge chez elle. J'ai retrouvé plusieurs personnes, au compte-gouttes : Kise-kun, notre coach de Seirin et Kiyoshi-senpai, Murasakibara-kun et Himuro-kun. C'est lui qui m'a donné ton numéro._

_Ouais, je l'ai un peu emmerdé avec ça. Après coup, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être pas très utile, finalement. Mais bon…_

_Ça m'a permis de revoir deux personnes que je n'aurais sans doute pas eu l'occasion de croiser autrement. Alors je trouve que c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Et, sinon, Kise-kun m'a poussé à rejouer au basket._

_Ah ouais ? C'est cool, j'avais peur que tu renonces définitivement, après toute cette histoire._

…

_En fait, tu ne dois pas être au courant, Kagami-kun, mais il y a pas mal de choses que j'ai oubliées de ces dernières années. J'ai l'impression qu'elles me reviennent petit à petit, mais une bonne partie m'échappe encore._

_Merde… Au moins, tu te souviens de moi !_

_Depuis quelques jours seulement, mais oui._

_Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd… Et tu as une idée pour te rappeler du reste ?_

_Je pense que je dois reprendre contact avec les personnes dont j'étais proche, même si j'ai l'impression que la plupart essaient de me fuir. Comme Aomine-kun._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, celui-là, encore ?_

_Il s'est volatilisé du jour au lendemain. Il n'a donné de nouvelles à personne. Et puis, hier, Momoi-san a reçu une lettre, où il écrivait qu'il préférait couper les ponts avec nous, définitivement._

_Toujours aussi con, quoi. Je suppose qu'il croit bien faire en essayant de se faire oublier, comme si toi ou Momoi étiez capables de tirer un trait sur lui._

_Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter. Elle est dévastée depuis qu'elle a lu cette lettre. Elle essaie de le cacher, mais je crois qu'elle est vraiment malheureuse._

_Après la finale, il avait l'air d'une bombe prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Moi aussi, au fond, mais lui, c'était différent. Ça le bouffait complètement de penser que tu avais été blessé par sa faute. Ca l'obsédait, il était tellement à cran que personne n'osait plus l'approcher. Et puis, quelques jours plus tard, il s'est tiré. Comme ça. J'ai plus entendu parler de lui, depuis._

_Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça. L'idée qu'il puisse passer le restant de ses jours avec cette culpabilité absurde qui le consume petit à petit… C'est moi qui me sent coupable, maintenant._

_Commence pas, Kuroko. Ça sert à rien de se rabâcher ce genre de trucs. Si tu veux les retrouver, tous autant qu'ils sont, c'est justement pour surmonter tout ça et passer à autre chose, non ?_

_Oui. En théorie. Mais en pratique, je ne sais pas comment faire…_

_Personne n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?_

_Je ne pense pas. Même sa famille ne le sait pas._

_Il fait pas les choses à moitié. »_

Kuroko resta penché au-dessus de son téléphone. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Plus leur discussion avançait, et moins il croyait en ses chances de retrouver Aomine. Il n'avait aucune piste. Malgré la volonté qui l'habitait, c'était comme s'il se mettait en tête de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

« _Si tu n'as pas les moyens de remonter jusqu'à lui, peut-être que tu devrais faire en sorte que ce soit lui qui se pointe de son propre chef ?_ »

La réponse le prit de court. Kagami venait de mettre tout le problème à l'envers - sans s'en être rendu compte, sans doute.

«_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?_

_C'est juste une idée. Non, peut-être pas. Mais au lieu de courir dans tous les sens sans savoir où chercher, ça serait une alternative. Quitte à se prendre la tête avec des questions, c'est peut-être ça que tu devrais te demander : qu'est-ce qui vous a réunis, par-dessus tout, à l'époque ?_

… _Ce qui nous a réunis ?_

_Ouais. Enfin, je dis ça comme ça. Je vais aller dîner avec Alex, dans pas longtemps. Faut que je mette autre chose qu'un T-shirt taché et un vieux caleçon ou elle va utiliser ça comme prétexte pour se balader à poil dans mon appart' pendant les 12 mois à venir. On remet ça quand tu veux, Kuroko._

_D'accord. Bonne soirée, Kagami-kun._

_Bye ! _»

Kuroko referma son portable, et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, et il ne l'avait pas vu filer. Il ressassa leur conversation, la tourna et la retourna dans son esprit. Il ne décollait pas de sa chaise. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que c'était la dernière question de Kagami qu'il se répétait inlassablement.

« Q_u'est-ce qui vous a réunis, par-dessus tout, à l'époque ? »_

Un moyen de faire en sorte qu'Aomine change d'avis, de le convaincre de revenir et de renouer avec ce qu'ils avaient partagé durant toutes ces années, tous ensemble. De le ramener à ce pour quoi il avait vécu, et qui avait forgé une amitié dont les braises palpitaient encore, sous les cendres.

D'un sursaut, Kuroko se leva. Ses yeux écarquillés regardaient loin devant lui. Il l'avait, sa clef. Pas encore une solution en soi, mais un brin d'espoir auquel il pouvait s'accrocher. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, une évidence indubitable - et elle venait de lui apparaître clairement.

* * *

Kise rentra tard de son interview de l'après-midi. Il avait mangé dans un petit resto en centre-ville, et n'avait la tête à rien. Il se retenait presque de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, de peur de n'y trouver que du vide, un air asphyxiant qui lui compresserait les poumons jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Midorima, il se sentait creux. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il s'était engagé à pourchasser les souvenirs de Kuroko. S'il avait décidé cela pour son bien, ou juste par intérêt, pour se leurrer et croire qu'il pouvait encore apporter quelque chose à autrui. Si tout cela avait un intérêt, ou s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser couler.

Il saisit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits. La carte de visite qui s'y était logée ce matin-là dégringola, et avec elles les dernières certitudes du jeune homme. Qui il était. Ce pour quoi il vivait. Ou croyait vivre. Les limites que s'impose tout un chacun et qui perdent tout leur sens lorsque personne n'est plus là pour les lui rappeler.

Ramassant le bout de papier cartonné, il regarda le numéro, puis saisit son portable. Au bout de quelques tonalités, il bascula sur le répondeur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'y attendait.

« _Bonsoir. C'est Kise Ryôta. Je vous contacte maintenant, parce que je n'aime pas particulièrement faire attendre les gens. Concernant l'offre que vous m'avez faite l'autre jour, je pense toujours que vous vous êtes fourvoyée sur mon compte. En revanche, si vous êtes toujours désireuse de travailler avec moi, je suis prêt à vous rencontrer pour en parler plus en détails. Je ne dis pas que je suis prêt à tout accepter. Seulement, je crois que ce serait du gâchis aussi bien pour vous que pour moi de ne pas tenter l'expérience au moins une fois. Vous pouvez me rappeler à ce numéro quand vous voulez. J'attends votre réponse. Bonne soirée._ »


	7. Chapitre 7 - Faux-semblant

Bien le bonsoir~ ! (Ou bonjour, peu importe (=3=))

Juste au passage : je pars demain en Angleterre jusqu'à la fin du mois. J'aurai Internet, mais je taperai sans doute moins vite les prochains chapitres. Pour ceux qui trouvaient que ça allait un peu trop vite, rassurez-vous : je vais être contrainte de ralentir le rythme (U3U)

Laura-067 : Wow. J'avoue que j'ai été soufflée quand j'ai lu ta review ! xD Je ne dirai pas lesquelles, mais certaines déductions sont bonnes, d'autres non ( - . 6) En tout cas, ce chapitre devrait corroborer l'une de tes hypothèses ;3 Merci beaucoup de laisser des reviews aussi complètes à chaque fois !

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Voici la suite~

* * *

Vers 4h00 du matin, Kuroko éteignit son vieux MP3 et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, mais une fois de plus, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Toutes ses nuits se ressemblaient, avec leur lot de rêves angoissants et d'heures de veille ininterrompues. Il entendait sans relâche les mêmes phrases, et se réveillait à chaque fois comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Ces mots le taraudaient, quoi qu'il fasse, jusqu'au lever du soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'un visage connu lui apparaisse pour lui rappeler que le reste du monde n'avait pas disparu. Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas eu ce réconfort, il se sentait perdu. Il errait. Dans un long couloir sombre, jusqu'à la porte du fond. Cette porte qui renfermait tous ses souvenirs, et qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir. Il restait là, tremblant, la tête entre les bras pour faire taire ses peurs.

Face à lui, la photo était toujours scotchée sur le bureau. Il en distinguait les formes, éclairées par les pâles rayons de lune qui filtraient entre les rideaux. Quelqu'un manquait, sur cette photo. Et le malaise que lui inspirait cette idée était le même que celui qui le tenait à la gorge lorsqu'il revivait la scène de son rêve. Il ne put que faire le lien entre les deux. Celui qui avait proféré ces mots devait être celui qui avait été arraché de la photographie. Peut-être était-ce sous le coup de la détresse qu'il avait déchiré le cliché, juste après que cette conversation ait eu lieu. Mais il ne s'en rappelait pas. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun lien. Quelqu'un aurait abimé la photo à son insu. Etrange coïncidence. Cependant aucune des deux solutions ne lui évoquait le moindre souvenir. Et il ne se remémorait aucun visage. Aucun nom.

A nouveau, le doute le saisit. Plus il en rêvait, et plus il se demandait s'il voulait vraiment se rappeler. Mais il supportait de moins en moins ces visions incessantes, cette scène qui se répétait sans cesse. Le seul moyen de s'en défaire, il le savait, c'était de se souvenir. De tendre la main, en regardant droit devant lui. Et d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Il avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi pour un premier bilan de sortie, puis avec Momoi pour visiter en profondeur son très prochain lieu de travail – il commençait dès le lendemain. Ce qui lui laissait la matinée à disposition. Et il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il allait en faire.

Après s'être assuré que Kise était disponible, il lui donna rendez-vous devant le lycée Seirin, et s'y rendit de bonne heure, accompagné de Nigô. Ce dernier était toujours ravi de retrouver ses anciennes amours : les murs d'enceinte où il avait mainte et mainte fois dûment marqué son territoire, le gymnase dont chaque recoin lui était familier, et par-dessus tout, ses vieux amis Riko et Kiyoshi, constamment aux petits soins pour lui. Cette fois encore, lorsqu'il aboya avec force pour souligner sa présence, l'ex-coach de l'équipe de basket courut vers lui pour lui frotter les joues à pleines mains.

\- Nigô ! Comment ça va, mon gros toutou ? T'es vraiment trop mignon, tu sais ! Tu veux un gâteau ?

\- Senpai, je suis là aussi.

La jeune fille leva les yeux… et cria en apercevant Kuroko, juste derrière le chien. Celui-ci couina en rabattant les oreilles et fila à l'autre bout du couloir. Déçue, Riko se redressa.

\- Désolée, Kuroko-kun, je ne t'avais pas vu… C'est Nigô, tu sais, il est tellement craquant que quand il est là, je ne vois plus que lui.

\- Pourtant, même avant qu'on ne le recueille, tu m'ignorais déjà.

\- … D'accord, un point pour toi.

Nigô revint au petit trot, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui longeaient le terrain. Riko sortit un paquet de biscuits en forme de panda de son sac et le tendit à son ancien rookie, celui qui avait débarqué de nulle part alors qu'elle entamait sa deuxième année au lycée et dont personne n'attendait rien. Il les avait vite détrompés sur son compte. Depuis les premiers play-offs auxquels ils avaient participé, elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui et avait tendance à le voir comme le benjamin de la bande. Il fallait dire qu'avec son aspect chétif, et ses capacités de tirs plus que modestes, il n'irradiait pas d'une aura aveuglante. Même ceux qui le connaissaient bien avaient parfois tendance à lui passer devant sans le voir.

L'ancienne coach de Seirin le regarda grignoter en silence. Elle était contente de le voir, mais elle se demandait ce qui l'avait amené ici, une fois de plus. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, lorsque la porte du couloir grinça derrière eux. Kise émergea, la veste sur l'épaule, l'air on ne peut plus détendu. Kiyoshi apparut à son tour, et fit un signe de main à Kuroko.

\- Salut ! Déjà de retour ?

\- Oui. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

Riko se leva, et son voisin l'imita.

\- Kise-kun ? Comment ça se fait que tu passes exactement au même moment que Kuroko ?

\- En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, Senpai. J'ai quelque chose à dire, et ça le concerne aussi.

Tous les trois se tournèrent Kuroko comme un seul homme. La jeune fille parut quelque peu déstabilisée par son air sérieux. Il inspira en silence. S'il les faisait attendre trop longtemps, ils allaient croire qu'il était là pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Cette résolution qu'il avait prise la veille, il était décidé à la tenir.

\- En fait, hier soir, j'ai discuté avec Kagami-kun. Le numéro que tu m'avais donné, Senpai, c'était celui de Himuro-san. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours et grâce à lui, j'ai pu avoir celui de Kagami-kun.

\- Ah ! Alors c'était lui ! C'est vrai que, même si je ne l'ai pas revu depuis cet hiver, il me semblait bien qu'il avait préféré rester au Japon quand Kagami-kun est parti.

Kiyoshi sourit à l'évocation de son ancien coéquipier.

\- Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Kagami. Il va bien ?

\- Oui, plutôt bien. Et…

Sans le vouloir, il avait baissé les yeux, et se serait presque laissé aller à dériver sur l'état actuel de Kagami et leurs vieux souvenirs commun. Mais il chassa ces pensées aussitôt, et les regarda chacun à tour de rôle.

\- J'ai réfléchi depuis la dernière fois. Après la finale de la Winter Cup, cet hiver, personne n'est reparti en ayant l'impression d'avoir simplement donné son maximum pour faire gagner son équipe. A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, tout le monde s'est séparé, plombé par les regrets. Que beaucoup de gens m'évitent aujourd'hui pour pouvoir tirer un trait sur tout ça, je le comprends. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Avant-hier, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Aomine-kun disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le retrouver, s'il a tout fait pour brouiller les pistes. Mais je ne veux pas que les choses se terminent comme ça.

Ils semblaient sur le point de prendre la parole, mais Kuroko se montrait si solennel qu'aucun des trois n'osa l'interrompre.

\- Kagami-kun m'a dit de réfléchir à ce qui nous avait réunis, à l'époque. Depuis que je suis revenu, j'ai l'impression d'errer, sans savoir où je vais, vers quoi je devrais me tourner. En fait, tout ça est lié, à une seule et unique chose.

\- Kurokocchi…

Il perçut l'empathie dans sa voix. Mais il lui adressa un regard assuré, et Kise resta muet.

\- Je veux rejouer au basket. Je veux qu'on forme une équipe, pour reprendre les choses là où on les a laissées. Pour que l'on soit tous à nouveau réunis, et que l'on surmonte les épreuves, qu'elles soient passées ou futures. Ensemble.

Riko et Kise étaient trop ébahis pour parler. Kiyoshi gardait un visage neutre, le laissant poursuivre jusqu'au bout.

\- Seulement, pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous. Je n'ai jamais été un leader, et je pense que je ne suis définitivement pas fait pour. Alors je ne pourrai sans doute pas porter l'équipe à moi tout seul. Mais si j'ai fait ce choix, c'est aussi parce que je veux y parvenir avec vous. Donc, si vous avez des objections… dites-le moi tout de suite.

Il y eut un bref silence. Très bref. Juste le temps qu'il fallut à Kise pour lui attraper le poignet et le serrer avec vigueur.

\- Je suis avec toi, Kurokocchi ! On formera cette équipe ensemble !

\- Tu es sûr ?

Le jeune homme le lâcha et se passa la main dans la nuque, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Bah, faut croire que ça me manque, le basket. J'ai sans doute un peu de retard à rattraper, mais je pense que je suis pas encore bon à mettre aux ordures !

Ce fut à Riko d'intervenir.

\- Mais Kuroko-kun… Quand tu parles de former une équipe, tu veux dire que tu veux jouer sérieusement ? En compétition ?

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de nous coacher, encore une fois. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi pour y arriver.

Abandonnant toute réserve, la jeune fille sembla s'envoler sur un nuage.

\- Ah oui, tu le penses vraiment~?

\- Bien sûr. Sans toi, l'équipe de Seirin n'aurait jamais atteint un tel niveau.

\- Ca, c'est bien vrai.

Kiyoshi s'était approché de Riko, et posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Tu penses à des personnes en particulier, pour cette équipe ?

\- A vrai dire, j'en ai quelques unes, sous réserve qu'elles acceptent. Et je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer de recontacter les anciens de Seirin.

Les deux aînés se regardèrent, puis Riko hocha la tête.

\- Pour certains d'entre eux, ça devrait être possible. Quant au lieu d'entraînement, on n'aura qu'à utiliser la salle de mon père.

\- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes, Senpai ?

Celle-ci poussa un petit soupir hautain, et le toisa tant bien que mal du haut de ses 156 centimètres.

\- Minute, papillon. Rien ne dit que tu vas arriver à la réunir, ton équipe. Quand tu auras de quoi former un cinq majeur digne de ce nom, reviens me voir !

Il acquiesça, un petit sourire illuminant son visage. Il avait craint qu'ils ne trouvent son idée stupide. Ou qu'ils l'enguirlandent carrément. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Kiyoshi alla même jusqu'à l'encourager.

\- Si c'est ça qui te donne la force de te battre, Kuroko, alors fais-le. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Merci.

De son côté, Riko était allée récupérer son sac près du banc, et ouvrit la marche en direction de la sortie.

\- On n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous chez moi le week-end prochain avec les membres que tu auras réussi à recruter. Moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ceux de Seirin.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Ils restèrent bien une heure ensemble, tous les quatre. Ils se rendirent au terrain de basket, et Kise et Kuroko reprirent leur affrontement là où ils l'avaient laissé. Une fois encore, ce dernier se trouva réduit à courir après le ballon sans avoir vraiment l'occasion de le toucher. Depuis la barrière, Riko lui criait des indications qu'il peinait à suivre, et Kiyoshi l'encourageait avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il arrivait à bloquer Kise plus de trois secondes. Bien que la partie fût déséquilibrée, ils se prirent au jeu, et Kiyoshi finit même par se poster sous le panier pour réceptionner les passes de Kuroko et marquer quelques points.

La tendance du score était restée la même, mais ils s'en moquaient. A la fin du match, ils allèrent se vautrer sur un banc, la tête renversée en arrière. Kise fut le premier à reprendre son souffle et s'adressa à leur aîné.

\- Kiyoshicchi, tu assures plutôt bien niveau paniers ! Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe ?

L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire un peu triste, tandis que Riko baissait la tête.

\- Si je pouvais, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Mais je ne peux plus jouer. J'ai tout fait pour tenir le coup tant que j'étais au lycée, mais maintenant je dois tirer un trait là-dessus.

Troublé, Kise se confondit en excuses, mais Kiyoshi l'arrêta.

\- Y a pas de quoi, je me suis fait à cette idée depuis longtemps. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir vous encourager !

Kuroko acquiesça. Il venait à peine de leur exposer son idée, et ils étaient déjà prêts à s'y investir sérieusement. Un peu comme si cela ne les surprenait pas tellement, dans le fond. En vérité, peut-être avaient-ils attendu qu'il vienne vers eux.

Riko et Kiyoshi les quittèrent à l'heure du déjeuner. Kise s'apprêtait lui aussi à rejoindre la station de métro. Il lui restait néanmoins une dernière question à poser à Kuroko.

\- Dis, à qui tu penses exactement pour former une équipe ?

\- Je n'ai pas tellement d'idées, en fait.

\- Quoi ?! Mais t'as dit que tu allais demander à des personnes bien précises ! Y a tromperie sur la marchandise, là !

\- A part Himuro-san et Murasakibara-kun, je ne vois pas vraiment qui serait susceptible de nous rejoindre.

\- Oublie Murasakicchi. La première chose qu'il a faite à la fin du lycée, c'est d'arrêter le basket. Il était trop heureux. Même aujourd'hui, je pense que ça ne lui manque pas du tout.

\- Je ne m'en souvenais pas… Juste Himuro-san, alors.

\- C'est un peu léger… J'espère qu'Aida-san réussira à rameuter du monde. Je vais quand même chercher de mon côté, on sait jamais…

Il saisit son sac, et se dirigea vers la station. Ils se séparèrent sur le quai, et Kuroko prit la direction de l'hôpital, avec le sentiment malgré tout que son cœur venait de s'alléger.

* * *

Appuyé contre la devanture d'un café, Midorima sortit son portable et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec. Un message venait d'arriver. L'imbécile lui annonçait comme une fleur qu'il serait sans doute un peu en retard, le tout accompagné d'un petit smiley horripilant. Le destinataire de ce piètre mot d'excuse sentit déjà la moutarde lui monter au nez. Décidément, ils devaient le faire exprès, tous autant qu'ils étaient, pour réussir à le faire attendre à chaque fois qu'ils lui donnaient rendez-vous. A croire que personne ne leur avait inculqué la notion pourtant primordiale de ponctualité.

Alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à rentrer chez lui, il aperçut au coin de la rue un jeune homme à vélo qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. L'imbécile en personne.

\- Shin-chan ! Tu m'attendais, c'est trop mignon !

Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire de croche-patte à une bicyclette.

\- Evidemment, crétin. C'est toi qui m'as dit de te retrouver là, il y a déjà dix bonnes minutes.

\- Ah, désolé, désolé…

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. Au contraire, comme toutes les fois où son comportement déluré irritait Midorima, il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Takao ? J'espère que c'est urgent, pour avoir autant insisté.

\- Urgent ? Non, pas tellement. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais~

Le binoclard lui jeta un regard furibond. C'était pourtant gros comme une maison, et il ne l'avait pas vue venir : Takao était juste là pour se payer sa tête.

\- Je rentre.

\- Mais je blague ! Attends !

\- C'est bien ça le problème, avec toi : tu blagues en permanence.

\- Bon d'accord, j'avoue que là, je l'ai un peu fait exprès. Mais c'est vrai, tu me manques !

Midorima avait commencé à remonter la rue à vive allure, et Takao le suivait tranquillement sur son vélo.

\- Depuis que tu es à la fac, on se voit jamais. Je compte si peu que ça, pour toi ?

\- Arrête, je vais pleurer.

\- Shin-chan, tu es cruel…

\- Je fais des études, figure toi. Je ne peux constamment répondre à tes caprices.

\- Mais moi aussi, j'en fais ! Je suis dans une école de commerce, et je deviendrai PDG de la plus grosse entreprise du monde.

\- Ben voyons.

Tout en se crêpant le chignon, ils longèrent un grand parc boisé, où résonnaient des cris d'enfants. Midorima abandonna l'idée de planter Takao là où il était, et ralentit le pas.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?

\- On s'est vu il y a peine un mois.

\- Mais c'est très long ! Si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyé, tout seul, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage…

\- Arrête un peu ton numéro. Tu es allé passer deux semaines au bord de la mer !

\- Bonne mémoire. Mais on peut très bien tourner en rond sur une plage.

Son acolyte poussa un long soupir et se résigna à ne tirer aucun mot sensé du clown qui lui servait d'ami. Quand il avait décidé d'être pénible, Takao s'en donnait à cœur joie. Midorima fut d'autant plus surpris par le ton sérieux que prit subitement leur conversation.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Kuroko, à ce qu'il paraît ?

Incrédule, il le regarda. Penché sur le guidon, Takao l'observait du coin de l'œil, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai mes sources. Alors ? Tu comptes aller lui passer le bonjour ?

\- Inutile. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Ca a le mérite d'être clair…

Sous les roues du vélo, les graviers crissaient. Le sol était constellé de taches de lumière, qui frémissaient au gré du vent dans les feuillages.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Kuroko ?

\- Comme ça. Je voulais savoir s'il allait bien.

\- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, plutôt bien. Il veut reformer une équipe de basket.

Midorima avait tout juste reçu un message de Kise, en fin de matinée. Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de les rabibocher, Kuroko et lui. Lui aussi était une vraie tête de mule, dans son genre.

\- Sérieux ?! Wouah, il se laisse pas impressionner facilement, ton copain.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme soit bien choisi.

\- Oh pardon - ton ex-copain.

\- La ferme.

Mais plutôt que de se taire comme il en avait été prié, il pouffa de rire.

\- Je trouve qu'il a du cran. S'il arrive à mettre sur pied une vraie équipe, j'irai peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil. Pas toi ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y arrive. La plupart des gens ont choisi d'arrêter une fois qu'ils ont quitté le lycée.

\- Donc tu irais le voir ?

Midorima détourna le regard avec impatience et fixa la rangée de buissons à sa gauche.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

\- Ça te rappellerait de vieux souvenirs.

\- Ca me rappellerait tout ce que je pouvais faire avant et à quel point rien n'est plus pareil, aujourd'hui.

Takao s'arrêta net. Posant un pied au sol, il ne voyait que le dos de Midorima, qui se tenait à quelques pas devant lui. Il ne s'était pas montré particulièrement chaleureux, depuis tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois, sa voix était emprunte d'une froideur inhabituelle.

\- Alors c'est ça.

L'autre fit volte-face, et le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- « Ca » quoi ?

\- Tu ne veux plus entendre parler de Kuroko, ni du basket, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui te remette en mémoire que tu es blessé. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer en faisant la sourde oreille à tout ce qui se passe autour de toi.

\- Tu me fais une leçon de morale ?

\- Je constate juste. C'est pas parce que tu es dans une mauvaise passe que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner. Les choses bougent, les gens changent, et si tu refuses de t'adapter toi aussi, tu finiras sur le banc de touche.

Midorima en avait assez entendu. Sans plus de cérémonies, il reprit sa route et laissa Takao au milieu du chemin. Son ancien coéquipier ne chercha pas à le rattraper. De toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser convaincre facilement – surtout lorsque le sujet mis sur la table était tabou.

Cependant, alors qu'il le croyait déjà loin, il entendit la voix de Midorima retentir au bout de l'allée.

\- Le banc de touche, c'est au football, idiot.

Takao resta sans voix un court instant. Il baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire. Souvent, il lui arrivait de se demander si son vieil ami était un cas aussi désespéré qu'il en avait l'air.

* * *

\- Bien, tout semble en ordre. Vous vous portez plutôt bien. Même si je trouve que vous avez le teint particulièrement pâle…

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça.

\- Si vous le dites.

Kuroko reboutonna sa chemise tandis que le médecin s'installait derrière son bureau pour y noircir un petit calepin. S'asseyant face à lui, il le regarda faire, silencieux. Au bout de quelques secondes de grattements nerveux sur le papier, le praticien rentra la mine du stylo en un clic et le glissa dans sa poche.

\- Pas de difficultés particulières au cours de cette semaine ?

\- Non.

\- Bon. Et pour votre mémoire, comment ça évolue ?

\- Je recolle les morceaux petit à petit. Je crois que ça reviendra, avec le temps.

\- C'est aussi mon avis.

\- Mais…

Il ne savait pas. S'il devait en parler, comment l'expliquer. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le cabinet, les mots de ses rêves lui revenaient sans cesse. Il avait beau se dire que les examens qu'ils venaient de passer prouvaient que son état était tout à fait normal, l'idée de ces nuits qu'il passait éveillé était obsédante.

Personne n'était au courant. A vrai dire, lui qui ne se comprenait pas lui-même aurait été bien en peine d'exprimer ce que ces visions lui évoquaient. Mais il ignorait comment s'en défaire. Et le besoin d'en parler prit le dessus sur ses appréhensions.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Je fais tout le temps le même rêve, depuis mon retour. Ce sont seulement des mots, qui sont répétés jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. J'ai l'impression de les avoir vraiment entendus, mais pourtant aucun souvenir ne me revient en mémoire.

L'homme face à lui se frotta le menton un long moment. Il avait l'air si concentré sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire que Kuroko en fut mal à l'aise. A nouveau, il se demanda s'il faisait bien d'en parler.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'images, ni d'idée de la personne associée à ces mots ?

\- Non, aucune.

\- A mon avis, ce n'est pas lié à votre accident. Du moins, pas directement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez exactement dans ces rêves, mais ce type de phénomène est plus probablement la conséquence d'un traumatisme d'ordre psychologique.

\- … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Le médecin se plongea de nouveau dans ses réflexions. A un certain point, il se leva de son fauteuil, et parcourut le cabinet à pas mesurés. Il marqua une pose devant sa bibliothèque, sans pour autant sembler s'intéresser aux ouvrages qu'elle contenait. Puis il fit volte-face, et observa Kuroko avec une austérité nouvelle.

\- Parfois, notre mémoire nous protège. Même si nous désirons nous souvenir, même si les éléments sont tous réunis, là, sous nos yeux, elle peut nous préserver de ce qui serait néfaste à notre équilibre mental. Ainsi, nous n'avons pas à faire face à l'insurmontable.

Il s'approcha de son patient, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Il n'est pas certain que vos souvenirs soient à ce point nocifs, loin de là. Simplement, sur le plan émotionnel, ils le sont suffisamment pour que vous ne parveniez pas à vous les remémorer. Malgré cela, ils ne sont pas effacés pour autant. C'est là toute la complexité de l'inconscient.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Kuroko le regardait. Mais à nouveau, il s'était plongé dans ces bribes de mémoire, secrètes et invisibles.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer le reste du temps. Se demandant si ce qu'il venait d'entendre pouvait signifier qu'il ne se souviendrait probablement jamais. Le médecin annonça que la séance était terminée. Ouvrant la porte, il l'invita à sortir. Le jeune homme se leva. Alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur, il l'entendit lui adresser ses derniers mots d'encouragement.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Si vous voulez vraiment vous souvenir, cela vous reviendra.

* * *

Momoi avait convenu de retrouver Kuroko à la station qui se trouvait à proximité de son ancien lycée. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle émergea sur le trottoir, elle eut beau regarder de tous côtés, aucun signe de son colocataire. Il fallait croire que le lieu de rendez-vous n'avait pas été assez précis pour mettre la main sur un être aussi transparent que lui.

\- Je suis là.

Elle se retourna, et tomba sur le visage inexpressif de Kuroko à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tetsu-kun ! Arrête d'apparaître comme ça, s'il te plait…

\- Désolé. Je pensais que tu m'avais vu.

\- Pars du principe qu'on ne te voit qu'à partir du moment où tu dis quelque chose.

Malgré le caractère peu flatteur de sa remarque, il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Après tout, Kuroko ne s'était jamais plaint de passer inaperçu. Il en avait même fait son plus grand atout, que ce soit au basket ou dans la vie de tous les jours. L'un de ses passe-temps favoris depuis qu'il était petit était d'observer les autres sans se faire remarquer. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été particulièrement sociable, il détenait une connaissance surprenante du comportement humain.

\- Ca s'est bien passé, ce matin ?

Sa question lui rappela soudain qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas touché un mot de son projet. A vrai dire, il avait préféré attendre d'avoir le soutien de Kise et de Riko avant de le lui annoncer. Il n'appréhendait que trop la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir à l'idée qu'il comptait rejouer.

\- Oui, j'avais quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Et je pense que je dois aussi t'en parler.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, son joli sourire dissimulant son inquiétude.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un peu délicat, mais… je n'ai pas renoncé à retrouver Aomine-kun. Je veux tout faire pour qu'il revienne.

L'expression qui se dessina sur son visage était celle d'une douleur profonde, plus intense que Kuroko ne l'aurait cru, à l'évocation du nom de leur ami commun. Mais il voulait être sincère. Il le lui devait.

\- Je veux rejouer au basket. Avec Kise-kun, on va former une équipe et atteindre les championnats nationaux. Comme ça, je suis certain qu'un jour, Aomine-kun nous verra et comprendra que nous n'avons pas abandonné. Que malgré le fait que cet accident nous a séparés, il n'est pas trop tard pour faire changer les choses.

\- Et tu penses vraiment que vous allez y arriver ?

Tous deux pivotèrent aussitôt en entendant la voix grave qui venait de s'élever. Midorima était au milieu du trottoir, ses yeux verts fixant Kuroko avec une insistance presque intimidante.

Ce dernier le regarda sans un mot, tandis que Momoi s'exclamait à ses côtés :

\- Midorin ! C'est pas possible, ça fait si longtemps… Et on se croise par hasard !

\- Ca n'a rien d'un hasard. Je savais que Kuroko venait fréquemment par ici.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es venu lui parler ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de toiser Kuroko sans se départir de sa froideur.

\- Je suis venu entendre la vérité de sa bouche. Kise dit qu'il veut retrouver la mémoire, moi je me demande s'il sait vraiment dans quoi il s'engouffre. Personne ne te l'a peut-être dit clairement, Kuroko, mais ce que tu vas trouver si tu vas jusqu'au bout de cette entreprise, ce sera sans doute bien pire que l'ignorance.

Momoi sembla se flétrir en entendant ses mots. Kuroko sentit que le nouveau venu touchait du doigt ce qu'elle s'était refusé de dévoiler depuis son réveil. Cependant, une autre question le taraudait depuis un moment.

\- Excuse-moi, mais… Qui es-tu ?

Un ange passa.

\- Comment ça, qui je suis ?! Tu te rappelles toujours pas de moi ? Midorima Shintarô, on était ensemble au collège dans le club de basket !

\- Désolé. Ma mémoire n'est pas tout à fait fiable.

\- Tu t'es souvenu d'Aomine rien qu'en lisant sa lettre, et moi, même en me voyant en personne, tu ne me remets pas ?!

\- …

Midorima fulminait sur place. Avec quelqu'un d'aussi monofacial que Kuroko, difficile de départager les moments où il blaguait de ceux où il était parfaitement sérieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne se formalisait pas d'être trop direct.

\- Ça doit être toi, le gars super sérieux sur la photo que j'ai gardée.

\- Quoi ? Quelle photo ?

\- Une photo que j'ai retrouvée dans mon agenda de l'année dernière, et qui date du collège. On est six dessus.

Momoi hocha la tête.

\- Celle que j'ai prise, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc même avec preuve à l'appui, tu ne vois pas qui je suis.

\- Désolé.

\- Laisse tomber.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes et croisa les bras. Nul doute que ce trou de mémoire l'avait un tantinet contrarié.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu faisais partie de l'équipe, tu ne voudrais pas nous rejoindre ? Je suis sûr que ça me rafraîchirait la mémoire.

\- C'est impossible.

Momoi se pinça la lèvre. Le visage de leur ancien camarade s'était assombri davantage. Elle avait espéré que Kuroko ne lui fasse pas cette offre, mais naturellement, il l'avait faite sans penser à mal. C'était surtout pour Midorima qu'elle se sentait désolée. A présent, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans les études, sans doute pour se laisser aller à croire que, s'il ne pratiquait plus aucun de ses loisirs antérieurs, c'était seulement par manque de temps. Mais que ce soit le basket, ou le piano – au niveau d'excellence qu'il avait atteint –, il était définitivement inapte à pratiquer de nouveau ce pour quoi il avait consacré toute son énergie pendant des années. Personne n'avait jamais eu droit à une explication détaillée des conditions dans lesquelles sa blessure s'était produite. Ce qu'elle savait, en tout cas, pour en avoir constaté l'évolution depuis décembre dernier, c'était qu'une large plaie à la cuisse droite lui avait valu plusieurs points de suture et l'avait contraint à s'aider de béquilles pour marcher pendant plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'enfin il avait paru reprendre du poil de la bête, la désillusion ne s'était pas fait attendre. Il était fréquemment en proie à de violentes douleurs qui l'immobilisaient pendant plusieurs secondes, et toute activité physique intense lui était évidemment impossible. D'après le silence impénétrable de Midorima sur la question, Momoi avait conclu que son état était susceptible de ne jamais connaître d'amélioration notable. Et avec lui, son tempérament sombre et orageux. A le regarder, il lui évoquait un loup blessé, se terrant dans un recoin obscur pour lécher ses plaies à l'abri des regards.

Kuroko perçut le malaise qu'il avait engendré sans le vouloir. Il échangea un regard avec Momoi, mais celle-ci ne lui fournit pas plus d'explications. Il en déduisit que le sujet ne devait peut-être pas être abordé.

\- Kuroko, je te repose la question qui m'a amené ici. Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment te souvenir ?

L'intéressé fut soudain tiré de ses propres interrogations. C'aurait été mentir que de lui répondre qu'il débordait de confiance en lui et qu'il croyait dur comme fer en sa capacité à encaisser les mauvaises surprises. Il ne se croyait pas infaillible. Et parfois, il se demandait s'il était vraiment résolu à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais en dépit de ces doutes, il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait quelque chose, un visage, un lieu, sa vie reprenait sens. Comme s'il suturait son lien avec le réel. Alors il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Se souvenir était devenu quelque chose d'aussi vital que de respirer.

\- Je veux redevenir celui que je suis vraiment. pour retrouver le sentiment d'exister. Même si je dois souffrir pour ça.

Midorima était aussi figé qu'une statue de glace. Son regard, planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis, semblait s'y enfoncer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Ses lèvres frémirent à peine lorsqu'il lui répondit, sa voix plus basse d'une demi-octave.

\- Sur cette photo du collège dont tu as parlé, tout à l'heure…

Une onde froide traversa le corps de Kuroko – subrepticement, comme l'eau se répand lorsque l'on entrouvre les vannes.

\- La sixième personne, qui est-elle, à ton avis ?

Le froid se fit plus saisissant. Il lui emplit la gorge, étouffa sa voix tout au fond. Momoi le regarda, et l'angoisse parut sur son visage. Elle tenta de dissuader Midorima, de l'empêcher de parler. Mais celui-ci ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

\- Pour tout te dire, je trouvais que ton amnésie était une chance, pour toi. Ta seule et unique chance d'enterrer définitivement cette histoire. Mais je n'ai pas de raison de te cacher la vérité.

\- Midorin… Il n'est plus ici, maintenant. Tetsu-kun ne le croisera sans doute plus jamais. S'il te plaît…

Il ne l'entendait pas. Et lorsque, finalement, il le lui dit, ses mots tombèrent comme un couperet.

\- La personne que tu cherches, c'est Akashi.

Les sons se turent. L'instant d'après, il était entre les bras de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui. C'était comme si, l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait tourné et tourné follement, à la manière d'une toupie, puis tout d'un coup, s'était arrêté. Net.

Celui qui se tenait devant lui semblait être plus près. Il n'avait pas bougé, pourtant. Seule sa voix lui parvint, tranchante.

\- Maintenant, Kuroko : es-tu toujours certain de vouloir te souvenir ?

* * *

L'après-midi finissait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Le soleil couchant faisait rougir le ciel, taché d'oiseaux qui s'envolaient à tire-d'aile sans savoir ce qu'ils fuyaient. Sur la coiffeuse, Nanamine saisit une barrette en forme de rose blanche, et la glissa dans ses cheveux blonds, les relevant d'un côté. Elle se leva, vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. Sa robe légère, qui faisait un peu penser à une blouse d'écolière à cause des boutons sur le devant, était teintée d'un vert pomme qui s'accordait avec ses yeux. Elle ne portait pas de bijoux, ne se maquillait pas plus que nécessaire. Malgré les recommandations que ses aînées ne se privaient pas de lui faire, elle préférait avoir l'air simple. « Naturel » aurait été hypocrite. Elle n'avait rien d'une ingénue. Tout dans son comportement et son allure avait été soigneusement étudié pour la métamorphoser en une délicate et ravissante fiancée.

Le mariage était arrangé, mais la date de la cérémonie n'avait pas encore été déterminée. Tant qu'un soupçon d'incertitude persistait, elle se devait d'éviter le moindre faux pas. Sa mère veillait au grain. Et ce n'était pas tant son futur qui préoccupait cette dernière. Mais le père, qui se réservait le droit d'opposer son veto jusqu'au dernier moment.

Nanamine resta immobile devant la glace. Elle se regardait sans se voir. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, inspirant le plus profondément possible, jusqu'à saturation, pour ensuite expirer lentement, par le nez. Ses doigts ne devaient pas trembler. Son regard ne devait pas fuir. Sa tâche était d'être digne.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, elle manqua de sursauter lorsque trois petits coups secs retentirent contre la porte.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête ?

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et respira doucement. En dépit de ses efforts, elle était terriblement stressée. Car aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire : il rentrait à Tokyo. Et elle serait là pour l'accueillir.

Enfilant ses petites chaussures cirées, elle ouvrit la porte. Dans le couloir l'attendait l'une des femmes de chambre de la maison. Elle inclina la tête avec déférence, puis la guida jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le hall de cette grande propriété à l'occidentale était suspendu un magnifique lustre, qui, même éteint, resplendissait à l'éclat du crépuscule. La grande porte à double battant fut tirée par un homme en costume. Nanamine s'avança sur le perron, d'où elle surplombait la petite allée carrelée qui menait au portail. La femme au tablier ne l'avait pas quittée et se tenait debout à côté d'elle. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était que son anxiété ne finisse par transparaître au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Sur le macadam frémirent les pneus d'une voiture, dont la carrosserie noire luisait au soleil. Elle approchait à une allure mesurée, presque feutrée. Nanamine la regarda s'arrêter juste au niveau de la porte en ferronnerie, et oublia de respirer.

Le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la porte du passager, à l'arrière. Le jeune homme qui émergea était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blanc, une fine cravate nouée autour du cou. Alors que retentissait derrière lui le claquement de la portière, ses cheveux parurent s'enflammer dans le rougeoiement du crépuscule.

Il remonta le chemin de dalles, laissant l'homme à lunettes derrière lui sortir ses valises. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsque les employés de maison le saluèrent. Gravissant les marches du perron, il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune fille, et s'arrêta juste devant elle.

Nanamine le vit baisser les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux perçants et dépareillés, qui mettaient à bas tout faux-semblant.

Ces yeux que rien ne pouvait tromper.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Chemins croisés

Enfin, le 8ème chapitre ! J'avais tellement hâte de le poster, je crois que je vais faire péter le champagne pour l'occasion (en plus, Akashi est ENFIN arrivé, double raison de fêter ça ! )

Bon, je sais bien, je n'ai rien posté en un mois, je suis désoléée ! (Mais y a pas de quoi, tout le monde s'en fiche, voyons ( = v=) ).

J'avais vraiment plein de choses à faire en Angleterre, et pour être tout à fait franche, quand j'avais quelques heures de libres, je dormais comme une souche ( = w =') Mais je suis d'autant plus contente de me remettre à écrire !

J'ai une autre surprise pour me faire pardonner : si vous cliquez sur mon pseudo pour consulter mon profil, j'y ai mis le lien du dessin de **Nanamine** que je vous avais promis ! C'est aussi mon nouvel avatar, soit dit en passant. Pas grand chose, mais ça a le mérite de mettre un visage sur son nom~!

Concernant ce chapitre, petite précision : Ginza est le quartier des affaires et des magasins de luxe à Tôkyô, c'est absolument merveilleux de le voir de nuit (* v*)

Bref, je réponds à vos commentaires (merci encore !), et je me tais :

**Laura-067** : L'équipe va se former par-ci par-là, je ne dis rien- Mais je pense qu'il y a un ou deux membres auxquels vous ne vous attendez pas du tout ( o . 6) Oui, c'est Kise qui a lâché l'info (et oui, Midorin a du soucis à se faire avec ces deux-là xD). Pour Momoi, c'est encore un secret~ Elle en sait assez pour être dans une position vraiment difficile vis-à-vis de Tetsu, malheureusement pour elle. Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur Akashi, c'est Top Secret ! ( 0 v 0) (mais c'était bien essayé~) Pour toutes tes autres questions, ce chapitre devrait donner des pistes. Enjoy !

**Emy-nee** : ... Eh oui. C'est bien lui. ( = 3=)

**Nekooni-sama** : Wouah... MERCIIIII ! Mais moi, si je suis une merveilleuse créature, toi tu es une fabuleuse illumineuse de journée, tu le sais ça ? ( -O 3O-) Je savais plus quoi dire quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, et je bouillais sur place de poster la suite juste pour y répondre ! ( OvO) Si en plus tu ne lis pas d'AkaKuro en temps normal, je suis vraiment honorée que tu aies fait une exception~ Moi aussi j'aime bien le caractère de Midorima (sans blague ? ( = v =) ), et j'espère que je pourrai le faire apparaître plus souvent... En tout cas, concernant Takao, ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y devrait y avoir 7 couples au total dans cette fic, si tout se passe bien... Je n'en dis pas plus ( 0 v0) Mais ne pleure pas hein, on va pas le laisser tomber, Midorin ! Enfin voilà, merci merci merci et j'espère que toute la bande des Skittles seront à la hauteur pour la suite de la fic ! ( o . 6)

**Baknb** : Tout est trèèèès compliqué entre Akashi et Kuroko, mais qui dit compliqué dit surprises à la clé~ Merci beaucoup, je vais faire de mon mieux !

**Panda** : HA HA. Tu l'avais pas vue venir, hein ? Muahaha, je suis trop forte~ (SORS.) Et c'est pas fini ( o v 6) Pour l'équipe, je crois que ça ne sera pas si simple que ça... Mais oui, c'est beau de rêver !

Voilà, encore merci (combien de fois je pourrais le dire en une journée ?) et bonne lecture !

* * *

L'incandescence du soleil couchant travestissait les teintes alentour. Les ombres longues et silencieuses enveloppaient peu à peu l'herbe écarlate et les reflets ardents du chrome et du fer. Seuls conservaient leur éclat ses prunelles implacables, l'une aussi rouge que l'astre qui les éclairaient, l'autre plus perçante encore - dorée, tel l'œil d'un chat.

Nanamine se rendit compte, quoiqu'un peu tard, qu'elle ne soutenait plus son regard, et que c'était ses propres pieds qu'elle fixait à présent. Elle releva la tête, les lèvres serrées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse pâle figure face à lui ; elle se l'était juré.

Mais déjà, son assurance avait fléchi. Ces yeux, qui lui évoquaient ceux d'un lion, pesaient de tout leur poids sur elle.

\- Bienvenue…

La domestique à sa gauche s'était écartée, le buste incliné. Mais lui ne cessait de l'observer, elle – le reste du monde se tenait coi, quelque part au-delà d'un rempart invisible. Si d'aventure, elle faisait un faux pas, personne ne la rattraperait. Mais tous s'en souviendraient.

\- … Seijûrô.

D'ordinaire, personne n'appelait Akashi par son prénom. Lorsqu'ils étaient élèves au lycée Rakuzan, Nanamine ne s'était jamais laissée aller à un tel degré de familiarité. Cependant, dès lors que la perspective d'une alliance entre leurs deux familles s'était faite plus concrète, le jeune homme avait insisté pour qu'elle ne s'adresse plus à lui autrement. Bien que réticente au début, elle avait fini par s'y faire.

Ces seuls mots adoucirent le regard d'Akashi, dont le murmure, qui paraissait un souffle, la fit frémir.

\- Makoto. Il y avait longtemps.

Dissimulant son trouble au mieux, elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Ses yeux avaient plongé vers ses petites chaussures noires une seconde fois.

Le voiturier passa à côté d'eux, chargé de valises. Nanamine profita de sa présence pour faire volte-face et gagner le hall d'entrée, feignant de ne pas être intimidée par le regard pénétrant qu'elle sentait dans son dos. Tandis que le petit nombre d'employés s'affairaient, elle se dirigea vers le séjour. Un repas frugal les attendait sur une desserte près de la table basse. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils avaient pour habitude de s'installer dans les canapés de ce salon, dont les larges fenêtres donnaient sur l'extérieur. La trop vaste salle à manger de la résidence transpirait l'intransigeance et les bonnes manières.

Pas un mot ne vint briser le silence pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Elle ne réalisa combien elle était tendue que lorsque l'on vint débarrasser leur couvert. Tout l'air qu'elle maintenait comprimé dans sa poitrine s'en échappa presque d'une traite, la faisant s'affaisser sur le sofa. Akashi déposa ses baguettes, dûment alignées le long du bol vide. Impassible, il attendit que celle qui faisait presque figure d'intruse ne quitte la pièce au plus vite.

Nanamine ferma les paupières une fraction de seconde, puis fixa son vis-à-vis avec aplomb. C'était à elle de prendre les devants, et de veiller à ce que rien de fâcheux ne transparaisse dans leur conversation. Parmi les nouvelles dont Akashi était resté à l'écart tant qu'il séjournait à Kyôto, toutes n'étaient pas bonnes à dire.

\- Tu sembles incroyablement tendue depuis mon arrivée, Makoto.

Trop tard. Il venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Vraiment ? C'est sans doute parce que c'est le branle-bas de combat dans la maison, depuis ce matin. Ils veulent absolument que tout soit parfait pour ton retour, alors à force de les voir aussi à cran, ça a du déteindre sur moi.

Elle lui sourit - pas aussi subtilement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Tout d'un coup, comme on allume une ampoule en appuyant sur l'interrupteur. A nouveau, Akashi darda ses yeux bigarrés sur elle.

\- Nous ne sommes que tous les deux jusqu'au retour de mon père. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être irréprochable.

\- C'est l'habitude.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Nanamine resta interloquée. Que leur échange fût si bref, voilà qui était inespéré. Elle aurait tout le temps de se donner une contenance d'ici demain, et de verrouiller à double tour ce qu'elle ne devait révéler à aucun prix.

Il ne s'était rien passé en son absence, les choses n'avaient pas évolué d'un iota. Du moins l'aurait-elle voulu croire.

Mais alors qu'il levait la main pour saisir la poignée, il s'interrompit.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli envers toi, mais je crois que je vais me coucher de bonne heure ce soir. Je somnolais déjà pendant le trajet.

\- D'accord. Ça ne me dérange pas, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle avait jailli du canapé presque d'un bond. Rien à faire, son attitude ne trahissait que trop son malaise. Elle savait qu'elle ne tromperait personne, surtout pas lui.

Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, par-dessus son épaule. Sa raideur et son empressement à le voir sortir ne pouvaient lui avoir échappé. D'autant plus que l'absence totale de chaleur dans leurs retrouvailles - qui plus est, de la part de sa fiancée d'ordinaire si attentionnée - était tout sauf anodine. Il l'avait vu sourire, certes - mais d'un sourire qui n'était pas le sien.

Un court silence acheva de désarçonner la jeune fille. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la porte. D'un moment à l'autre, la question qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre prononcer mettrait fin à cette mascarade.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, toi aussi.

Elle attendit.

Mais ce fut tout. Il ne demanda rien.

Elle en oublia de répondre.

Le dos tourné, il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, brisant là. Mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Sa pitoyable performance n'avait pu qu'alimenter ses doutes. Et peut-être pire encore...

Dans un élan soudain, elle traversa la pièce, et l'enlaça avec un empressement fébrile, le visage enfoui contre son torse.

Inutile de faire semblant. Les mots se bousculaient pour tenter d'exprimer le furieux imbroglio d'émotions qui la secouait.

\- Parle-moi…

Tout. Tout, sauf ce silence insupportable. Et pourtant, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. S'avouer vaincue revenait à franchir le point de non-retour.

Nanamine avait fermé les yeux. Ses doigts agrippaient doucement l'étoffe blanche de sa chemise. Si seulement il pouvait ne plus la regarder aussi crûment, comme une main qui plonge sans retenue dans la terre meuble pour en arracher tout ce qu'elle trouve. Elle qui n'avait rien à lui opposer, sans doute parce qu'elle ne le pouvait simplement pas. Mais plus encore parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention.

Jamais Akashi n'avait été une menace à ses yeux. Elle lui aurait tout dit, sans l'ombre d'un remords. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait se taire. Il était la dernière personne à qui elle aurait pu se confier. Et voilà qu'elle se sentait céder à mesure qu'elle respirait dans le creux de son cou. L'angoisse de se retrouver seule l'envahissait. Comme l'hiver dernier, comme huit mois auparavant.

Ils restèrent immobiles. Il ne disait rien. Il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. Tout contre lui, elle ressentait la distance infranchissable qui les séparait.

Lentement, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la faisant frissonner. Elle maintenait ses paupières fermées – même si elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à l'écarter de lui. Elle sentit la chaleur contre laquelle elle s'était blottie s'éloigner peu à peu. Et lorsqu'elle en fut tout à fait séparée, elle leva le visage, et ses yeux la transpercèrent.

\- Makoto ?

Elle se sentait trop vide pour pleurer. Elle n'aurait pas su se détourner non plus. L'idée ne lui vint même pas. Comble du paradoxe, cette pensée qu'elle se remémorait dans les moments noirs lui revint.

_Je ne suis pas toute seule. Il est là avec moi. Je peux lui faire confiance, je le pourrai toujours._

\- Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, depuis tout à l'heure.

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que son sens sembla le frapper brusquement, comme un contrecoup. Il s'interrompit. Nanamine vit la consternation qui traversait ses yeux.

Il avait perçu sa peur de parler, de lui parler à lui.

Ce qui la torturait avant même qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de cette maison, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique chose.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui tenait plus les épaules. Il était droit comme une statue, la toisant froidement. Elle regardait ailleurs, se laissant doucement emplir par une vague de fatigue et de reddition.

\- J'aurais préféré… attendre encore avant de te le dire. Pour lui laisser un peu de temps…

\- Tu essayais de me le cacher.

\- Tu crois que je suis naïve au point de croire que tu ne serais jamais mis au courant ? Je ne fais pas ça contre toi, Seijûrô, je ne ferais jamais ça.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, sa voix s'était brisée aux derniers mots. Elle se tut, et cette fois, malgré son épuisement, elle sentit qu'une chaleur humide lui brûlait les paupières. Ses joues devaient être rouges, comme toujours lorsque ses émotions débordaient. Il s'en serait aperçu, nécessairement. Et elle ne pouvait que ravaler sa honte.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix lui parut plus proche.

\- Mettons les choses au clair : c'est bien de Tetsuya dont il est question ?

Peu importe. Plus besoin de veiller à ce que tout s'écoule sans accroc.

La mécanique s'était inversée.

\- Oui. Il s'est réveillé.

* * *

Le ciel était sombre. La nuit venait à peine de tomber.

_Non…_

Il faisait froid, il était dehors. Ses mollets dénudés le faisaient trembler. Autour de lui se dressaient des murs en béton. Il grelottait, debout sur un toit.

…

Il regardait droit devant lui. A quelques pas, une silhouette se tenait immobile. La pluie cinglante ricochait sur son corps détrempé.

_Pas ça…_

Akashi.

Celui qui se dressait face à lui était Akashi.

Il n'était qu'une ombre. Mais il n'avait plus de doute, désormais.

C'était lui.

_Non, je…_

Il voulait hurler, plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles pour couvrir la voix. Mais une fois de plus, les mêmes mots retentirent, les mêmes paroles tranchantes, tandis qu'il se débattait de toutes ses forces, immobile. Figé par le froid de l'eau et des sons.

_Je ne veux pas voir ça !_

Enfin, l'étau céda. Il jaillit du lit, comme projeté par un lance-pierre. Sitôt qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, il buta contre une surface dure et tiède, et se retrouva dans sa chambre. Un long rectangle de lumière jaillit sur le papier-peint et s'élargit peu à peu. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, à demi aveuglé, il vit qu'on avait ouvert la porte, et que le couloir derrière elle était allumé. Dans l'encadrement se tenait quelqu'un, mais ce n'était plus la silhouette du rêve. Le sol gris et le ciel froid avaient disparu.

\- Tetsu-kun ?

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Son visage était à demi éclairé, assez pour qu'il distinguât l'effarement et l'inquiétude qui bouleversaient ses traits. Elle approcha sa main de son front, et il recula dans un sursaut, se heurtant au mur une seconde fois.

\- Tout va bien. C'était un rêve, je suis là maintenant.

Il sentait ses épaules s'élever et s'abaisser à une cadence folle, et réalisa combien sa respiration était erratique. Fermant les yeux, il la laissa presser sa paume contre son front. Elle l'en ôta presque aussitôt. Il était trempé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Respire, je vais chercher une serviette.

\- Non !

Il s'exclama d'un ton rauque, qu'aucun d'eux ne reconnut comme étant sa voix. Inconsciemment, il avait saisi le bras de Momoi pour la retenir. Elle avait à peine commencé à se lever, et resta un moment en suspens. Seul résonnait son souffle saccadé, dans la pénombre.

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Chaleur tendre contre moiteur glacée.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, promis.

\- Je préfère venir avec toi…

Malgré tout le souci qu'elle se faisait pour lui, elle trouva le moyen de lui sourire. Il sentait que ses tremblements s'apaisaient, quoiqu'il fût encore loin d'être serein. Sans lâcher son poignet, il la laissa le guider jusqu'au salon, où elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. La lumière vive des lampes au plafond acheva de le réveiller. Curieusement, il en éprouva un sentiment de sécurité.

Momoi s'accroupit et lui tendit une petite serviette, qu'il se passa lentement sur le visage.

\- Je vais te faire un truc chaud à boire. Tu vas prendre froid en ayant autant transpiré…

Il n'aurait trop su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle ne revienne avec une tasse de chocolat entre les mains. Même lorsqu'elle lui passa une couverture sur les épaules, il resta interdit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il but presque goutte par goutte. Le chocolat était bouillant. Elle gardait le silence, assise sur le bord opposé du sofa. Elle attendit qu'il éloigne le mug de ses lèvres.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

La réponse n'allait pas de soi. Il hésitait toujours entre la franchise et la diplomatie lorsqu'il devait répondre à Momoi.

\- Mieux que quand j'étais endormi.

Il resserra le plaid autour de lui. Ses frissons avaient presque disparu.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup de bruit ?

\- Tu parlais fort, j'avais l'impression que tu criais. Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas voir…

Il ferma brusquement les yeux. Souvent, avec le réveil s'évaporent les souvenirs de nos rêves, que l'on s'échine à se remémorer sans grand succès. Mais les cauchemars sont autrement plus tenaces. Ils impriment leurs pires séquences dans notre cerveau, ils les greffent sur nos yeux. Si bien que sous ses paupières, Kuroko se trouva de nouveau debout sur le toit obscur. Il les rouvrit aussitôt.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas en parler comme ça.

\- C'est rien, ça va passer.

Mais il se demandait comment. Ce rêve le poursuivait depuis des jours. Un souvenir, plus qu'un rêve, qui le hantait. Et maintenant, il redoutait l'instant où le sommeil le gagnerait à nouveau.

\- C'est à cause de ce que Midorin a dit ?

Le réveil sur le bar affichait 3h50. Aussitôt, Momoi perçut le malaise qu'avait engendré sa question. Face à elle, ce n'était plus le Kuroko optimiste et déterminé qui était assis là. Il était pâle, ses mèches humides étaient ternes et plaquées contre son front, ses doigts serrées sur la tasse comme si elle allait lui échapper des mains. Et ses yeux, si grands, mais vides. Ils voyaient autre chose, au-delà du petit salon de l'appartement.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le tirer de sa torpeur. Faire comme si de rien n'était lui semblait malgré tout la pire des solutions. Lui prenant doucement la tasse des mains, elle la déposa sur la table, et s'assit derrière lui. Elle lui demanda de rester dos à elle et de ne pas bouger. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, exerçant une légère pression des pouces sur ses muscles raidis. Il trembla brusquement, lui lançant un regard alarmé.

\- Laisse faire, je touche ma bille en massages.

Elle continua à faire rouler ses doigts de façon circulaire, sans un mot. Kuroko ne répondit pas, et laissa son regard se poser vaguement sur le coussin qu'il avait devant lui. Progressivement, elle descendit le long de son dos.

Il ne pensait à rien. Il entendait le ronronnement sourd du réfrigérateur. La respiration achoppée de Nigô dans son panier. Son souffle à lui ne lui paraissait plus si bruyant. Lorsqu'elle ralentit, tout doucement, jusqu'à laisser ses mains immobiles contre ses épaules, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Et que les images s'étaient dissipées.

\- Merci.

Il se retourna, et lui adressa un mince sourire. Il craignit qu'elle ne parût toujours aussi préoccupée, mais son expression à elle aussi s'était considérablement détendue.

\- De rien.

Il avait repris ses esprits. Du moins, assez pour aligner deux idées cohérentes. C'était suffisant.

\- Momoi-san, tout à l'heure, quand Midorima-kun a parlé de…

Il aurait voulu le faire sortir d'une traite, mais le nom resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il reprit aussitôt, malgré les quelques tressautements dans son intonation :

\- Quand il a parlé d'Akashi, tu as essayé de l'en empêcher. Pourquoi ?

C'était son tour d'être direct. La jeune fille gigota sur le canapé, comme si changer de position aurait rendu la situation moins inconfortable.

\- Parce que j'avais peur que tous ces mauvais souvenirs te reviennent.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le prit de court.

\- Je ne veux pas te cacher la vérité, Tetsu-kun ! En tout cas, pas définitivement. Je veux juste que tu aies une chance de te reconstruire et de pouvoir tenir le coup quand… quand tu l'apprendras. Je ne suis pas complètement à côté de la plaque, je sais bien que tu te rappelleras, un jour ou l'autre. J'ai juste l'impression que ça ne doit pas être maintenant, pas encore. Mais si ça se trouve, je me trompe complètement.

Lui se demandait si cette persistance à garder son passé hors de sa portée n'était pas plus angoissante encore que de le lui avouer tout net. Il ne se rappelait pas. Aucun souvenir tangible ne lui revenait. Seulement des émotions, des malaises de plus en plus violents, à chaque fois qu'un mot tabou se glissait dans la conversation. Un sentiment de détresse sans images, comme si on lui avait bandé les yeux pour le livrer ensuite à cet insupportable jeu de piste.

\- Je refais le même rêve toutes les nuits. Je revois la même scène. Cette fois, j'ai juste pu mettre un nom sur la personne que j'y vois et qui me parle. Je suis convaincu que cette discussion a vraiment eu lieu. Mais c'est tout. Je ne me souviens même pas de son visage.

\- Et… qu'est-ce qu'il te dit, dans ce rêve ?

Son regard s'assombrit tout à coup, et il baissa la tête, de sorte qu'elle ne discerna plus rien à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Pas des choses agréables à entendre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

Il sentit qu'elle passait son bras par-dessus son épaule. Sur le moment, il se demanda pourquoi elle l'attirait vers lui, pour finalement le serrer contre elle avec tant de tendresse. Comme un enfant qu'elle aurait voulu consoler. Il ne voyait que son épaule, et sa voix murmurait tout contre son oreille.

\- Je suis désolée, Tetsu-kun…

C'est seulement en voyant une petite tâche sombre se former sur la manche de sa chemise de nuit qu'il comprit qu'il pleurait.

* * *

\- Tiens, c'est prêt.

Nonchalamment, comme à son habitude, mais avec une infime délicatesse qu'il réservait à ses créations les plus réussies, Murasakibara déposa la boîte cartonnée sur le comptoir, joliment agrémentée d'un fil doré. Cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à la caisse enregistreuse pour y taper en ronchonnant le montant de la commande. C'était un gâteau spécial, pas le genre à être servi tous les jours et à n'importe qui. Celui-là était l'un de ceux qu'il réservait à une personne très particulière, et qu'il ne préparait que lorsque celle-ci lui en faisait la demande. D'habitude, même ses réalisations privées finissaient par figurer à la carte, mais ce client-là était de ceux qui préfèraient se réserver l'exclusivité de leur dessert attitré.

\- Wouah, j'ai même droit à une belle boîte ! Tu sais comment me parler, Murasakicchi~

\- Hmm ? Je vois pas comment tu aurais pu le transporter autrement, mais bon…

Assis au bar non loin d'eux, Himuro rit doucement, et prit une nouvelle bouchée de cheese-cake. Le coup de feu de l'après-midi n'avait pas encore débuté, et le salon leur offrait l'un de ses rares instants de tranquillité. Kise glissa deux doigts sous le rabat pour y jeter un coup d'œil, le bout de sa langue dépassant d'entre ses lèvres et lui donnant un petit air malicieux. Il aperçut la surface gondolée du gâteau à la banane parsemé de zeste de citron, et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et d'impatience.

\- Il sent tellement bon ! Je ne sais pas si je résisterai jusqu'à ce que je sois dans ma loge !

\- Fais comme tu veux, moi je te préviens juste que j'en referai pas tous les quatre matins. Ça me prend du temps de faire un gâteau entier comme ça, et en plus je ne peux même pas en faire à la chaîne parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui en mange…

Kise enveloppa le paquet dans ses bras, les yeux luisant de convoitise.

\- Personne ne l'aura, il est rien qu'à moi !

\- Ouais, ouais...

\- Au fait, Himurocchi, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Sa question modifia l'atmosphère du tout au tout. Himuro se détourna complètement de son dessert et posa sur lui son iris aux reflets argent, celle qui n'était pas recouverte par ses cheveux. Murasakibara l'observa du coin de l'œil, comme s'il lui lançait un avertissement muet. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en soucia guère.

\- J'y ai même pensé toute la soirée. Et, sincèrement, ça me tente bien de retourner marquer quelques paniers.

\- Alors tu acceptes de faire partie de l'équipe ?!

\- Murochin, je croyais que ton choix était pas encore arrêté.

\- Eh bien maintenant, c'est fait.

\- Tu en as parlé à Murasakicchi ?!

\- Il n'est pas d'accord pour que je m'y remette.

\- J'en ai ma claque du basket, et je pensais que toi aussi.

\- Tout le monde ne se blase pas aussi facilement que toi.

Kise fut quelque peu désarçonné par le ton provocateur de Himuro. Lui ne se serait pas risqué à titiller son ex-coéquipier, fort peu commode lorsqu'il venait à prendre la mouche. Visiblement, son camarade plus âgé n'avait pas peur de jouer avec le feu.

Murasakibara passa dédaigneusement une main dans sa tignasse pour s'assurer que son élastique était toujours là, ignorant ostensiblement Himuro. Celui-ci le regardait en silence, la cuillère suspendue dans sa bouche. Il avait nettoyé son assiette jusqu'à la dernière miette, à croire qu'elle venait d'être sortie de l'étagère.

Kise consulta sa montre, soupira, puis ramassa sa sacoche adossée contre le comptoir.

\- Bon, il faut que je file, j'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes. Merci pour le gâteau, Murasakicchi, ça va me motiver ! Himurocchi, on se voit ce week-end alors !

Himuro le salua en souriant, tandis que son acolyte se contenta d'une espèce de murmure monosyllabique inarticulé. Kise ne s'en formalisa pas - Murasakibara était et avait toujours été juché sur quelque sommet du flegmatisme inaccessible au commun des mortels, telle une cigogne sur une cheminée alsacienne. Il arrivait parfois au blondinet de se demander si sa taille aberrante ne lui avait pas donné les moyens de voir au-dessus des soucis du quotidien - ou si son physique et son attitude n'avaient simplement aucun rapport.

Lorsque la cloche au-dessus de la porte eut cessé de tinter, Himuro se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme à la chevelure violette, qui faisait mine de se plonger dans le capharnaüm de son carnet de commandes.

\- Tu es fâché ?

Pas de réponse. A tout le moins, il était très contrarié.

\- Je trouve ça dommage que tu sois resté sur une impression aussi négative quand tu as arrêté de jouer. Tu as des dispositions exceptionnelles, ça crève les yeux…

\- Bizarrement, je l'ai souvent entendue, cette phrase.

\- Commence pas à faire ton gamin boudeur et laisse-moi finir. Tu n'as pas juste jeté l'éponge parce que tu n'avais plus envie de faire de la compétition. Après l'accident de Kuroko, tu as décrété que sans le basket, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et tu as tiré un trait sur 15 ans de ta vie d'un seul coup.

\- J'ai pas commencé le basket à 3 ans…

\- Okay, 13 ans de ta vie, quelle différence ? Tu crois vraiment que c'était la bonne chose à faire ? Que quand un problème s'immisce quelque part, il suffit de regarder dans une autre direction pour qu'il disparaisse ?

La page que s'apprêtait à tourner Murasakibara se froissa bruyamment entre ses doigts. Himuro se tut. Derrière les longues mèches qui pendaient de chaque côté de son visage, il ne discernait pas vraiment son expression, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que, cette fois, il l'avait énervé.

\- Tu as tort sur un point, Murochin. L'accident de Kurochin, ça a rien déclenché du tout chez moi. Ca a juste confirmé ce que je pensais depuis le collège. A un moment donné, le basket a foutu la merde entre nous, et peu importe combien on était forts, rien ne s'est jamais arrangé. En fait, ça a fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- C'est vraiment le basket qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? Ce n'est pas plutôt quelque chose d'autre… ou quelqu'un ?

Murasakibara referma le carnet de commandes d'un coup sec, jeta sa serviette en travers de son épaule, et marcha droit vers les cuisines. Himuro ferma les yeux, tentant de contenir sa frustration.

Chaque fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet, la conversation tournait court, s'achevant presque à coup sûr sur une engueulade. Il avait beau continuer d'espérer, constater son échec jour après jour le laissait de plus en plus amer. Quelle que soit l'approche tentée, Murasakibara faisait la sourde oreille, et fuyait le débat dès qu'il flairait les intentions de Himuro.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer. Et surtout pas laisser le doute le gagner.

Alors qu'il contemplait ses poings contre le zinc, Himuro entendit la voix du fuyard retentir depuis la porte battante.

\- Sérieux, tu me prends la tête, des fois.

Le dernier mot.

* * *

Tenant la boîte cartonnée par en-dessous pour préserver au mieux le trésor inestimable qu'elle contenait, et gonflé du sentiment d'avoir rempli sa mission de recruteur, Kise quitta le salon de thé, et remonta la rue à pied. Le studio photo de cette femme étrange aux lunettes de soleil se trouvait à quelques blocs seulement. Sans cela, il n'aurait probablement pas pris l'initiative de passer le bonjour à son vieux camarade de collège. Bien que leurs conversations se fissent sur un ton naturel, ils se voyaient rarement. Kise savait garder le contact, mais ses relations se cantonnaient bien souvent aux simples visites de politesse. Son quotidien consistait davantage à cohabiter avec ses différents employeurs qu'à partager des moments privilégiés avec ses proches. Lorsqu'il venait à y penser, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer outre mesure à ses vieux amis, et balayait le problème du revers de la main. Pourtant, à cet instant, alors qu'il se rendait à l'adresse convenue, il eut le sentiment qu'il était plus seul que jamais.

Il trouva sans peine le studio d'après le plan, et pénétra dans le bâtiment, dont la façade était ornée de la plaque dorée de la célèbre revue de mode que dirigeait sa mystérieuse interlocutrice. Il avait beau ne pas avoir accepté son offre du premier jour, il éprouvait néanmoins un certain malaise à l'idée de la rencontrer de nouveau. Certes, il avait posé ses conditions, mais il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui soufflait qu'il avait fait preuve de faiblesse en lui accordant le bénéfice du doute, ni plus ni moins. Qu'il aurait dû passer son chemin, et écouter sa conscience – peut-être.

Il n'eut même pas à se donner la peine de chercher : la rédactrice était là, devant sa loge. Comme la dernière fois, elle lui souriait derrière ses verres polarisés. Kise prit le temps de l'observer plus en détail : elle était blonde, presque rousse, et il avait peine à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une coloration ou non, ses racines étant dissimulées par le large chapeau noir qu'elle portait. De lourdes et soyeuses boucles aux reflets éclatants tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules, tout juste couvertes par un châle vaporeux. Elle portait une robe courte et cintrée, agrémentée de quelques brillants, qui, associée à ses escarpins, constituait une singulière tenue de travail. Des bijoux discrets venaient saupoudrer l'ensemble, et le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de mener un examen plus poussé pour deviner l'opulence qu'impliquait ce luxueux attirail. Donner son âge était, bien entendu, malaisé : toute femme suffisamment versée dans l'art du maquillage paraissait aisément dix ans de moins. Au minimum, il jugea cependant qu'elle devait être trentenaire.

\- Ravissant. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un faible pour les hommes ponctuels.

\- Bonjour.

Il regretta bien vite son ton acerbe lorsqu'il la vit sourire de plus belle. Il répondait trop facilement à ses provocations. Encore un peu et elle le mènerait à la baguette, s'il n'était pas plus prudent. Le tout était d'être détaché – du moins, de le paraître.

\- Puis-je accéder à ma loge ? Je suis un peu chargé.

\- Si tu veux, mais tu n'en auras pas grande utilité.

Le sens de sa phrase lui échappa.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de cette loge tout de suite, je n'ai pas réservé le studio photo pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Elle semblait décidément beaucoup s'amuser, à le faire tourner en bourrique, et lui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son animosité.

\- Je t'ai fixé ce rendez-vous, mais je n'ai pas parlé de photos, je crois ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se sentît parfaitement ridicule. Aucun doute, elle se moquait de lui.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez, au juste ?

\- Allons, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu… Tu as de la chance, je suis quelqu'un de très patient. On va reprendre depuis le début.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir un gâteau sur les bras, sans quoi il l'aurait allègrement giclée de son périmètre vital.

D'un mouvement d'épaule qui avait quelque chose de provocateur, elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je voulais te faire une proposition, mais pas de celles qui se font par téléphone. C'est une occasion exceptionnelle, tu comprends.

Il eut à peine le temps de se demander s'il s'était déjà retrouvé dans une situation plus ambigüe, qu'elle lui glissa à mi-voix :

\- Ce soir a lieu un gala organisé par de grandes maisons de mode. Il se tient dans l'un des plus beaux hôtels de Ginza. Je serais tout à fait enchantée si tu m'y accompagnais.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'aurais ma place dans ce genre de réception ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Je t'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Cette soirée met à l'honneur les nouveaux talents. Si tu y viens en tant que mannequin de notre revue, tu te feras un carnet d'adresse plus fabuleux que tous tes jeunes collègues ne s'en composeront en une vie.

Kise resta muet. Rien ne faisait sens, il se demandait presque si elle ne l'avait pas pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait beau bénéficier d'une cote de popularité exponentielle depuis quelques mois, une telle consécration semblait tout bonnement tomber du ciel. Surtout, il n'en discernait pas la contrepartie.

\- Je ne vous suis pas. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez gagner à me présenter à de telles pointures ?

D'un coup, elle s'esclaffa, couvrant sa jolie bouche bordée de rouge du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe le temps d'un petit rire, comme si chaque geste, chaque attitude était minutieusement étudiée.

\- Tu te sous-estimes terriblement, jeune homme. Quelle femme ne se sentirait pas flattée d'être escortée par un bel adonis lors d'un gala aussi couru que celui-là ? Dans notre monde, qui plus est, l'apparence est capitale, plus que partout ailleurs.

Ce qu'elle considérait comme « leur monde » était sans nul doute l'univers aveuglant de la mode et de ses luxueux atours. S'il parvenait à se faire remarquer par quelqu'un du milieu, son avenir était tout tracé. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée bien trop vaniteuse à son goût. Il devait garder à l'esprit ce qu'il s'était rappelé tout à l'heure : prudence, quelles que soient les circonstances.

\- En résumé, vous parrainerez mes débuts, pour en échange avoir un bras auquel parader toute la soirée ?

Son sourire n'aurait pu être plus large. Il laissait même apparaître quelques-unes de ses petites dents blanches, serrées les unes contre les autres.

\- La formule me semble tout à fait appropriée. J'en conclus que tu acceptes ma proposition ?

\- A condition d'avoir votre parole. Je ne compte pas m'y rendre pour me promener. Du moins, pas seulement.

Ce fut une main toute fine et découverte qu'elle lui tendit en guise d'acquiescement.

\- Marché conclu.

* * *

La ruelle était jonchée de résidus inidentifiables, des emballages en décomposition mêlés à de vagues relents de pourriture. A cela s'ajoutaient des centaines de mégots qui s'agglutinaient contre les murs de béton. La voie désaffectée ne paraissait pourtant pas si insalubre lorsqu'on l'abordait au détour d'une rue passante, comme il en existe partout en banlieue. Seulement, une fois la rumeur des commerces laissée derrière soi, la ruelle engloutissait tout ce qui venait à elle dans son cloaque obscur. C'était un lieu sinistre, un lieu que ne trouvent que ceux qui ne le cherchent pas.

Passée l'apparence extérieure, les nouveaux sons qui parvenaient aux oreilles du marcheur égaré s'avéraient autrement plus susceptibles de susciter l'angoisse. Les pas précipités des silhouettes fuyantes à l'autre bout, dans l'ombre, les rires éraillés d'hommes en perdition. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, jamais Kiyoshi n'avait mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi glauque.

Les quelques êtres désœuvrés qui traînaient dans les parages le jaugeaient du coin de l'œil, rechignant à chercher des noises à ce type dont la carrure les tenait en respect. Pour le moment, songea l'ex-joueur de Seirin. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'attarder.

L'arrivée d'un nouveau venu dans la ruelle ne passait pas inaperçue. Ce qui, paradoxalement, fut une aubaine pour lui, car au bout de quelques minutes, un jeune homme sortit d'un bar aux abords peu alléchants et s'approcha de lui. Il avait les mains dans les poches, et la tête baissée, mais n'en dévisageait pas moins Kiyoshi de ses prunelles grises. L'air menaçant, il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor.

\- J'ai cru que je ne te trouverais pas.

\- Parle moins fort, crétin. Tu te fais déjà assez remarquer.

D'un regard, il fit fuir les badauds qui les épiaient depuis le seuil d'une taverne. Puis il s'approcha davantage, de façon à ne plus converser qu'à voix basse. Il était suffisamment près pour que Kiyoshi constate qu'il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue, et un hématome jaunâtre sur la pommette.

\- Tu t'es encore bien amoché depuis la dernière fois.

\- C'est vieux, ça.

\- Ca n'était pas là quand on s'est vu.

Son insistance lui valut un regard noir de la part de son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kiyoshi ?

\- Tu continues à fréquenter ces types…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, merde ?! Tu vas pas encore me faire chier avec tes remarques à la con. Je te l'ai déjà dit : on vit pas dans le même monde, toi et moi.

Kiyoshi se rembrunit. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, et voir son visage tuméfié à nouveau n'était pas pour le rassurer. Mais le moment et le lieu étaient particulièrement mal choisis pour s'attaquer au problème.

\- Je suis venu te proposer quelque chose.

\- Tiens donc. Encore un tête-à-tête moralisateur autour d'un BigMac ?

\- Plus tard, si tu veux. Mais je pensais à une chose un peu plus poussée.

Sentant la méfiance poindre chez son vis-à-vis, Kiyoshi se fit aussi direct que possible.

\- Je voudrais te proposer de rejoindre l'équipe de basket de Kuroko.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Et l'été prit fin

Bonjour, bonsoir ! ( - v -)

J'ai pas fait très vite sur ce chapitre non plus, toutes mes excuses ( U3U) Mais au final, il est là ! Et avec ce qui se passe dans les scans en ce moment, je suis plus motivée que jamais pour écrire la suite ! ((( * ^*)))

Petite section (désormais rituelle) des commentaires ( o . 6) :

**x Mangas Louana** : Wouah, merci beaucoup d'avoir écrit un commentaire à chaque chapitre, c'est super ! ( ^ 3^) Alors je vais essayer de répondre point par point : pour le chapitre 2, je pense que tu parles de la référence aux cadeaux de Noël. En fait c'était juste une image, la fic se passe bien en été, au mois d'août (^ ^) Pour le chap' 5 ... "Daiki-sama" ? Vraiment ? xD J'essaierai d'égrainer au fur et à mesure tous les gâteaux que Mukkun a fait pour chacun, si j'y arrive ! Et enfin, ce chapitre devrait te rassurer sur le sort de Hyûga xD Par contre, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas sadique au point de tuer Akashi avant même le début de la fic, ça serait un peu extrême quand même xD (Mais oui, évidemment, Akashi est immortel ( = 3 =)) Encore merci et bonne lecture !

**Emy-nee** : Aaaah, ça me fait plaisir ! Tu peux déjà préparer un commentaire pour ce chapitre, alors ! ( o v o)

**Laura-067** : Huhu, pour l'instant, c'est encore M. Mystère~ Rendez-vous dans le chapitre suivant ! ( - v 6) Pour Kise par contre, ce chapitre-là répondra à ta question... Ou pas ? x3 Himuro a beauuuucoup de pain sur la planche s'il veut convaincre Mukkun, c'est pas gagné ! On ne voit pas beaucoup Kuroko dans ce chapitre, je voulais passer un peu plus de temps sur les autres (surtout Midorin~). Mais oui, il en sait de plus en plus, fatalement (c'est un héros tragique, Tetsu-kun ! x3) Et pour Akashi... Argh, je comptais écrire la suite de la scène finale de ce chapitre dès maintenant, mais ç'aurait été trop long, donc je l'ai coupée et reportée au prochain... Mais elle sera là, et elle devrait mettre au clair un ou deux points le concernant~

**Mangas Writer** : C'est super gentil, ne t'excuse pas pas pour ça, moi ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir tes impressions, que ce soit sur un seul ou sur l'ensemble des chapitres qui sont sortis pour l'instant ( ^ ^) J'essaierai de maintenir le cap pour que le scénario soit à la hauteur ! Merci~

Voili voilou, bonne lecture mina-sama (U U)/

* * *

La nuit n'était pas particulièrement fraîche en cette fin de mois d'août. Pourtant, l'air semblait mille fois moins suffocant au sortir du hall de l'hôtel. A l'intérieur, les robes de lin et de soie flottaient légèrement autour des tables nappées de blanc, dévoilant à tout instant un talon, ici ou là, qui martelait le sol avec la précision d'un burin.

La réception avait beau se prolonger depuis des heures, les couronnes de petits fours et autres mignardises ornant les présentoirs ne s'amenuisaient pas. Aucun détail n'était négligé - tout était sous contrôle. Tout, jusqu'au plus petit sourire adressé à telle ou telle célébrité fortunée au détour d'une conversation, jusqu'à la plus subtile contrefaçon de sincérité dans les compliments que l'on déployait à tour de bras. Dans les quelques soirées auxquelles s'était rendu Kise du temps où il était lycéen, les liens se tissaient à raison de petites vannes bon enfant et d'une certaine dose d'autodérision. Ici, la monnaie de cours était les louanges à outrance. Avec une prédilection manifeste pour celles qui s'apparentaient clairement au cirage de mocassins.

Une fois dehors, il emplit ses poumons des senteurs de la rue, ô combien plus authentiques que tous les parfums qui embaumaient la salle. Mais à peine avait-il quitté les feux de la fête pour se réfugier dans l'ombre d'une rue adjacente que sa compagne d'un soir (du moins l'espérait-il) fit son apparition devant lui.

Inlassablement souriante, elle ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Au cas sans doute où lui viendraient des envies de fugue, et sur ce point elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Tu es fatigué ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester jusqu'au bout, il n'y aura bientôt plus de métro.

\- Inutile, je t'appellerai un taxi. Mais tu as raison sur le fond, c'est épuisant toutes ces mondanités, surtout quand on n'en a pas l'habitude. Je vais fumer un coup pour me remettre.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, elle tira un ravissant étui à cigares de son petit sac à main en cuir verni, où se reflétaient les lumières des réverbères. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et le lui tendit.

\- Je ne fume pas, merci.

\- Poli, beau gosse, et sage avec ça. Tu es le mec parfait, tu sais.

Glissant un cigare entre ses lèvres pourpres, elle le maintint en suspension tandis que sa main libre s'affairait dans l'immensité purement féminine de sa trousse en bandoulière. Puis, enfin, elle en sortit un briquet et fit tourner la roulette une demi-douzaine de fois jusqu'à en faire jaillir une flamme.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous avez le droit de fumer, ici ?

\- Sans doute pas. Mais qu'importe. La réglementation japonaise finira par nous asphyxier encore plus vite que le tabac.

A travers les minces volutes qui s'élevaient entre eux, Kise crut surprendre comme un air de mélancolie sur son visage poudré. Mais bientôt la fumée de la première bouffée se dissipa, et sa figure se para de nouveau de son immuable sourire narquois.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir dîner ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Chez moi. Mon appartement est tout près d'ici.

Il sentit qu'il se braquait à nouveau. Il savait maintenant que cette réaction de rejet presque viscérale ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Tout était dans le maintien : fermement, et même froidement.

\- Je crois que ce serait inapproprié. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi ce soir, mais je ne peux pas accepter davantage.

\- Ca, tu peux me remercier. Mais rassure-toi, je considère que nous sommes quittes. Tu as été du plus bel effet, on ne regardait que toi.

\- Vous exagérez.

Elle pouffa de rire entre deux tirées. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, face à face. Debout sur le trottoir, elle fumait tranquillement, tandis qu'il observait les allées et venues des convives aux portes de l'hôtel.

Lorsque le mégot tomba sur le sol, de petites étincelles jaillirent autour de lui, puis s'évanouirent aussitôt.

\- Je n'insiste pas. Si tu veux rentrer, c'est sans doute la bonne chose à faire. Tu es un garçon raisonnable, après tout.

Du bout de son talon, elle écrasa ce qui restait du cigare, et composa rapidement un numéro sur son téléphone. Comme il s'y attendait, elle appelait un taxi pour l'escorter jusque chez lui. Ainsi, nul doute que le chauffeur lui communiquerait son adresse une fois sa course accomplie. Il songea qu'il avait tout intérêt à donner un numéro à quelques pâtés de maisons du sien, pour ensuite finir le chemin à pied.

\- Il sera là dans quelques minutes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre de mon côté.

En guise de ponctuation, elle lui dévoila deux perles blanches d'entre ses lèvres, et passa devant lui sans plus attendre.

\- A très bientôt, jeune homme.

Kise attendit qu'elle ait complètement disparu à l'angle de la rue pour avaler d'un seul coup tout l'air qu'il pouvait, et l'expirer en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il avait beau faire bonne figure, la tête lui tournait. Décidément, il n'avait jamais été du genre à tenir l'alcool.

* * *

\- Tu en penses quoi de l'idée de Kuroko ? Tu sais, à propos de l'équipe qu'ils veulent mettre sur pied ?

Midorima ne prit pas la peine de répondre, Il ne décolla même pas de son téléphone portable, sur lequel il enchaînait inlassablement des alignements de confiseries multicolores. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Takao ne l'avait pas vu en démordre une seule seconde. Derrière ses lunettes de premier de la classe, ses yeux verts paraissaient vissés à l'écran, au point qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait encore cligner des paupières.

\- Hmm… Shin-chan ? Tu te rappelles, ce truc qu'on appelle communément le monde réel et dans lequel tu vivais avant de télécharger Candy Crush ? Il est toujours là.

Son sarcasme lui valut un regard noir de son acolyte, qui reporta aussitôt son attention sur le jeu. Takao soupira, faisant mine de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus. Il balança mollement ses jambes l'une après l'autre, vérifiant à tout hasard si leur bus n'était pas en avance. Mais il ne distinguait rien de particulier au bout de la route, brouillée par les ondes de chaleur qui s'élevaient du sol.

Finalement la sonnerie par défaut du téléphone surprit Midorima en pleine partie, lui valant un Game Over sans appel.

\- Bon sang, encore elle !

Intrigué, Takao tendit le cou pour voir le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, mais son voisin avait déjà mis fin à la communication.

\- Tu lui raccroches au nez ?

\- C'est Momoi. Elle me lâche plus depuis deux jours, ça commence à bien faire.

\- La fille de Tôô ? Pourquoi ?

Midorima paraissait excédé au possible. Il envisagea, l'espace d'un instant, de se murer à nouveau dans son jeu régressif, mais l'idée de devoir tout recommencer depuis le premier niveau le coupa dans son élan.

Il garda donc son portable en main et posa les coudes sur les genoux, le regard perdu devant lui.

\- Je désapprouve cette histoire de nouvelle équipe de basket, si tu tiens à le savoir. Comme si Kuroko ne pouvait pas se consacrer à une autre activité pour reprendre pied, il faut qu'il fonce la tête la première dans la seule chose que toute personne un peu cohérente lui déconseillerait vivement. Je suppose que s'il a fait ce choix, c'est parce qu'il tient sérieusement à retrouver la mémoire. Alors je suis allé le voir, avant-hier. Pour lui parler. Maintenant, Momoi m'en veut parce qu'il est complètement perturbé.

\- Et tu lui as dit quoi, exactement ?

-Je lui ai juste donné une piste. S'il veut se souvenir, grand bien lui fasse. Je n'ai pas envie que Kise et toi, vous continuiez votre travail de sape en me poussant à bout pour que je lui vienne en aide.

\- Ben voyons. Ça va être de ma faute, maintenant.

\- Toujours est-il que ses résolutions ne devaient pas être si solides que ça, puisque qu'en moins d'une minute, il a fini complètement liquéfié sur le trottoir.

\- Je suppose que tu as usé de tout ton tact et de ta délicatesse naturels pour faire passer la pilule en douceur…

Etrangement, il se retrouva tout d'un coup face à Midorima, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens avec une intensité dérangeante. Il déglutit bruyamment.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai mentionné Akashi, c'est tout.

Takao resta muet un court instant, l'air profondément perplexe. Venant de Midorima, il se serait attendu à une révélation bien crue, bien fracassante, balancée par-dessus la jambe sans prendre en compte les éventuels dommages collatéraux. De la réaction de Kuroko ou du fait que son vis-à-vis avait renoncé à lâcher le morceau alors qu'il en avait l'occasion, il ne savait pas bien quel aspect du problème était le plus déconcertant. Midorima l'avait pourtant dit lui-même : il avait horreur d'être harcelé, encore plus au sujet de Kuroko, et préfèrerait mille fois se laver les mains de cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas parlé. Quelque chose dans la fragilité de Kuroko lui avait fait craindre les conséquences d'en dire davantage.

Les conjectures de Takao se heurtaient à un mur. Si son vieux camarade avait tout simplement révélé tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir, il aurait pu comprendre que Momoi lui reproche son indiscrétion. Mais rien de tel ne s'était produit. Il ne s'était presque rien passé.

\- Je suis plus, là. Qu'est-ce que ça a de si dramatique, que tu aies parlé d'Akashi ?

\- Rien. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Maintenant, elle peut râler tant qu'elle veut, ce qui est dit est dit.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Kuroko cherche des réponses, il est encore loin de les avoir si son inconscient refoule à ce point le passé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais sentit une pointe de tristesse monter en lui, sa gorge se serra. Une fois de plus, Midorima se faisait désespérément elliptique. Rien ne pouvait l'amener à parler à cœur ouvert. Il gardait son secret cadenassé à double tour, hors d'atteinte de tous ceux qui le côtoyait, même de son ami le plus proche. Aussi nombreuses que furent ses tentatives, jamais il n'était parvenu à lui faire dévoiler ce qu'il cachait si obstinément. Sans doute ne le jugeait-il pas suffisamment digne de confiance pour le lui avouer. Bien qu'il respectât sa liberté de garder le silence, Takao ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé.

Il avait l'habitude d'échafauder lui-même ses propres hypothèses au gré des indices qu'il piochait de-ci, de-là, que ce soit de la bouche de Midorima ou de toute autre source extérieure. Et ce dont il était de plus en plus convaincu, c'était que tout était lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'accident de Midorima, les souvenirs de Kuroko, et maintenant, la mention d'un nom qui semblait réveiller de vieux tourments encore bien vivaces, sous la surface.

Le portable de son voisin sonna une nouvelle fois. Souverainement agacé, il jeta un regard furieux au nom du contact qui s'affichait et referma le clapet d'un mouvement sec, avant de le fourrer dans sa poche de pantalon.

\- J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné !

\- En dehors de toi, tu veux dire ?

Takao songea que si le regard pouvait tuer, il aurait été foudroyé sur place. Au lieu de ça, il se délecta du surplus d'irritation qu'avait suscité son outrecuidance.

\- Zen, Shin-chan. Elle et Kuroko vivent dans le même appart', elle l'a sous les yeux tous les jours. S'il est vraiment aussi perturbé que tu le dis, c'est plutôt normal qu'elle se sente concernée.

\- Elle a choisi de se taire pour le protéger. Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, elle s'est mise dans une situation impossible. Elle est du côté de Kuroko, mais elle est aussi la meilleure amie de la fiancée d'Akashi. Peu importe combien elle s'efforce de les tenir à distance l'un de l'autre, elle ne peut pas tout contrôler.

\- Akashi a une fiancée ?! Mais il a 18 ans, non ?

\- Dans ces milieux-là, c'est assez courant.

A nouveau, il contemplait la route desséchée, devant lui. Les cigales se livraient une joute sonore dans un concert de grésillements. L'air était lourd, moite, et Takao regretta de ne pas avoir rempli son brumisateur, qu'il trimballait inutilement dans son sac depuis le matin.

Il réalisa qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment l'énergie de parler, trop accablés par la chaleur. Jusqu'à ce que Midorima reprenne la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle joue avec le feu. Quand Kuroko apprendra qu'elle savait depuis le départ ce qu'il est advenu d'Akashi depuis – y compris où il se trouve actuellement – et qu'elle le lui a caché, elle aura du mal à se justifier…

\- Shin-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de si grave s'il apprenait la vérité ?

Midorima tourna la tête vers lui. Pas pour le fusiller oculairement, cette fois. Mais pour le regarder dans le fond des yeux. D'un coup Takao comprit qu'il était en complet décalage avec la situation. Ce n'était pas ceux qui étaient impliqués dans cette histoire qui en exagéraient l'ampleur. C'était lui, lui qui ne savait rien, qui prenait les choses à la légère. Nul doute que Midorima refusait de se confier à lui. Lui non plus ne l'aurait probablement pas fait, s'il avait eu le sentiment que la personne en face de lui tournait constamment en dérision les blessures qui le meurtrissaient depuis des mois.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, son vis-à-vis s'apprêtait à répondre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se cassait les dents sur ce sujet tabou. Il n'aurait pourtant jamais cru qu'il obtiendrait quoique ce soit en posant une question aussi directe.

Midorima sembla chercher ses mots un long moment, puis soupira, comme par résignation. Lorsqu'il le regarda à nouveau, le doute s'était dissipé de ses yeux émeraude.

\- Takao…

Brusquement, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit avec force, et les deux garçons sursautèrent violemment. Takao peinait à faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque au comble de l'affolement. Son voisin arracha l'appareil démoniaque de sa poche et le plaqua brutalement contre son oreille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bordel ?!

\- Shintarô ?

Le visage de Midorima sembla se décomposer. Tout son corps s'immobilisa, comme pris dans la glace. Takao cligna des yeux et le regarda d'un air incrédule, moitié surpris, moitié inquiet par l'expression d'effroi qu'il arborait peu à peu.

\- … Akashi ?

* * *

Lorsque Kise pénétra dans le gymnase, l'accueil exalté qu'il y reçut lui fit une impression singulière, sans doute comparable à ce que ressentit Jésus lorsqu'il marcha vers Jérusalem à dos d'âne, ou à Justin Bieber montant sur scène face à un océan déchaîné d'adoratrices. Mais la jouissance fut de courte durée. A peine les membres de la petite assemblée eurent-ils tourné les yeux vers lui dans une synchronisation quasi-parfaite, qu'un voile de profonde déception couvrit leur visage, et qu'ils détournèrent les yeux sans plus attendre.

\- Euh… Salut ?

Riko le regarda à nouveau, manifestant cette fois un désintérêt sans équivoque.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que tu es dans le coup, toi aussi. J'avais presque oublié…

\- Hein ?! Mais j'étais là quand on a pris la décision de former l'équipe !

\- Oui, oui, maintenant que je te vois, ça me revient.

\- Pas sympa…

Deux choses étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche : la première, c'était qu'ils attendaient tous quelqu'un, avec une impatience presque palpable. La deuxième, c'est que ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui. Manifestement.

Dépité, Kise allait s'asseoir sur le banc, la tête basse, lorsque la porte grinça à nouveau derrière lui. Méfiant, l'auditoire observa du coin de l'œil l'angle du couloir, et plusieurs lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Kuroko, aux côtés de Momoi. Riko s'empressa de les saluer.

\- Désolée, on est les derniers arrivés…

\- L'important c'est que vous soyez là. On va surtout faire des mises au point, aujourd'hui.

Derrière elle, Kiyoshi adressa un signe de tête à Kuroko. Le silence de ce-dernier intrigua la petite assistance qui se tenait autour du banc. Il n'avait pas émis le moindre son depuis son arrivée.

\- Kurokocchi ?

Il sembla se réveiller, comme s'il réalisait tout juste où il se trouvait. L'air hagard, il se frotta la joue avec la paume de la main avant de répondre d'une voix faible :

\- Désolé, je ne dors pas très bien, en ce moment.

Le regard que Momoi lui adressa n'échappa pas aux trois autres. Alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour faire renaître l'équipe de ses cendres, celui qui avait pourtant été l'instigateur du projet leur revenait vide et terne, presque apathique. Le sursaut d'enthousiasme qui avait été le sien quelques jours auparavant semblait s'être évaporé. C'était tout juste si l'appel de Kise avait ramené sa conscience parmi eux.

\- C'est comme ça que tu nous accueilles, Kuroko ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas fait le déplacement.

Brusquement, l'intéressé s'illumina. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le gymnase – et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, tant il était empêtré dans les débris de ses mauvais rêves. Dès qu'il reconnut celui qui ne s'était pas formalisé de l'aborder sur un ton quelque peu cavalier pour des retrouvailles, malgré ses huit mois d'absence, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait beau avoir sollicité l'aide de Riko et Kiyoshi pour la formation de leur nouvelle équipe, la surprise de retrouver ses anciens coéquipiers était totale.

\- Hyûga, y a façon et façon de dire bonjour à quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas vu depuis un bail…

\- T'occupe, Kiyoshi. Moi tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il est entré ici sans nous calculer, cet espèce de cachet d'aspirine.

Derrière lui, Koganei faisait un grand coucou à Kuroko, l'air béat comme à son habitude, et Mitobe lui souriait sans faire le moindre bruit, malgré sa stature bonne à enfoncer des portes blindées. Leur ancien rookie parut aux anges alors qu'ils s'agglutinaient autour de lui, l'un lui ébouriffant les cheveux, l'autre lui passant un bras par-dessus l'épaule.

\- Content de te revoir sur pied, Kuroko.

Hyûga posa sur lui un regard sincèrement bienveillant, et son sourire, dont les manifestations se faisaient rares sur son visage d'éternel râleur, en disait plus long que ses mots. Il n'était pas du genre à se prêter aux effusions, contrairement à Kiyoshi qui ne se priva pas de les serrer tous les quatre contre lui, s'attirant immanquablement les foudres du binoclard. Malgré les insultes que déversait Hyûga sur cet « imbécile heureux », Kuroko se sentit pénétré d'un profond sentiment de cohésion, ce sentiment dont il était si coutumier du temps où ils disputaient leurs matches tous ensembles.

Une fois que l'étreinte se fut desserrée, il les regarda chacun à tour de rôle, peinant à trouver ses mots.

\- Merci d'être venus… Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir…

\- Nous aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, pendant des mois !

\- T'en fais pas un trop, Koga ?

\- Mais quoi, c'est vrai !

Tandis que la bande de joyeux lurons pépiait de plus belle, une autre recrue, qui s'était faite discrète jusque-là, rejoignit le groupe qui s'était formé autour de Kuroko. Lorsque ce dernier le vit approcher, il le salua d'un signe de tête, sans se départir de son sourire radieux.

\- Himuro-san.

\- J'ai hésité, et puis je me suis dit que ça serait trop bête de manquer ça.

Kise ne laissa pas passer l'occasion de se lancer des fleurs.

\- C'est moi qui suis allé le dépêcher ! J'ai fait du bon boulot, hein ?

\- Mais tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre Atsushi. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Le ton de Himuro semblait s'être fait plus grave. Mais son expression restait inchangée – toujours la même douceur paisible qui lui conférait une certaine sérénité. Kise se passa la main derrière la tête, un peu penaud.

\- Bah, je m'y attendais… Il a toujours fallu qu'on le pousse à jouer alors qu'il ne montrait aucun enthousiasme. Peut-être qu'il n'attendait que ça, d'arrêter.

Himuro ne dit rien. Au même instant, Kuroko se rendit compte qu'on l'appelait.

\- Kuroko ! La coach te parle.

Les poings sur les hanches, Riko regardait dans sa direction avec impatience.

\- Merci. Je disais donc : dans l'état actuel des choses, on a pu réunir 7 membres. Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, Himuro-kun, Hyûga-kun, Koganei-kun, Mitobe-kun et Tsuchida-kun. C'est un peu juste, mais en une semaine à peine, je ne pensais pas qu'on serait déjà si nombreux.

\- Kiyoshi a su faire sa pub.

\- Et moi, alors ?! J'ai fait de mon mieux, aussi !

Hyûga semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire tourner Kise en bourrique il ne lui en décocha pas moins une bonne claque dans le dos pour mettre fin à ses jérémiades.

\- Au final, tu n'as ramené qu'un seul joueur, alors mets-la en veilleuse.

\- Aïeuuh !

De son côté, Himuro posa sur Kiyoshi un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe ?

Celui-ci parut surpris par sa question. Puis son habituel sourire nonchalant reprit le dessus.

\- Je pourrais toujours jouer pour le fun, de temps en temps. Mais je n'ai plus les moyens de faire vraiment partie d'une équipe.

Les anciens de Seirin parurent tous affectés par sa réponse. Mais Kiyoshi s'empressa d'attraper Hyûga par les épaules et de le secouer allègrement.

\- Allez, sois pas triste !

\- Personne pourrait être triste avec ta tête de demeuré sous les yeux ! Et lâche-moi, bordel !

Après s'être dégagé d'un coup de coude, sans parvenir pour autant à entamer la bonne humeur de Kiyoshi, Hyûga fit mine de s'étirer les épaules, en parlant dans sa barbe.

\- En plus du nombre de membres, on a un autre problème. Sans Kiyoshi, on a aucun joueur versé dans la stratégie.

Riko acquiesça elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion.

\- Izuki-kun ne pourra pas être là puisqu'il est parti étudier dans le sud. Et parmi les joueurs qu'on a, c'est vrai que personne n'est familier du poste de meneur.

\- Peut-être que Kurokocchi pourrait être meneur ? Il sait bien observer les autres…

Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une nouvelle claque de la part de Hyûga résonnait derrière sa tête.

\- Kuroko a toujours tiré profit du fait qu'il n'occupe pas un poste trop voyant. Et toi, tu voudrais qu'il distribue le ballon et gère tout l'aspect stratégique ? Y a pas de doute, la blondeur chez toi, c'est naturel !

La nouvelle complainte de Kise contre l'injustice du monde fit rire la petite assemblée, à l'exception de Riko. Tirant nerveusement sur le bout de ses manches, elle ne quittait pas Kiyoshi des yeux. Mais ce qui surprit davantage Kuroko, c'était l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur son visage d'ordinaire si gai.

Sans doute l'ex-pivot de Seirin n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'elle le fixait avec tant d'insistance, car il enchaîna d'un ton posé :

\- J'aurais peut-être quelqu'un de très compétent à suggérer…

Mais Riko le coupa net.

\- C'est absolument hors de question, Teppei ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

\- Oui, mais il est tout à fait qualifié pour ce poste.

-En théorie oui, mais…

\- Riko.

Il se tourna vers elle et la toisa du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-treize, ce qui, sans qu'il l'eût véritablement cherché, intimida la jeune fille plus qu'autre chose. Sans un mot, elle baissa les yeux, comme en proie à une vive anxiété. Kuroko s'approcha d'eux.

\- Kiyoshi-senpai, de qui tu parles ?

\- De quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience en tant que meneur, et qui excelle à mettre au point des stratégies de jeu. Il comblerait notre lacune en moins de deux.

\- Oui, mais il mettrait aussi l'équipe sens dessus dessous.

Riko avait repris contenance et le dévisagea d'un air irrité. Elle avait toujours été prompte à relever la tête lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une mauvaise passe.

\- Je veux que tu ne fasses appel à lui qu'en cas de dernier recours.

\- Ben en fait… Je lui ai déjà proposé.

\- Quoi ?!

Tous les autres se sentaient complètement à côté de la plaque. Sans doute parce qu'il estimait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus largué, Koganei posa la question de circonstance :

\- Et… il a dit quoi ?

\- Qu'il verrait.

\- Génial, et en plus il va se faire prier.

Cette fois, elle semblait carrément sur les nerfs. Tandis que Kiyoshi tentait d'apaiser son courroux à force de bonnes excuses et de dérision, Kuroko nota le silence inhabituel de Kise. Celui-ci resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant un certain temps, pour finalement prendre la parole sans crier gare.

\- Dites… Si c'est un meneur qu'il vous faut, il vaudrait mieux quelqu'un qui convienne à tout le monde, non ? On parle d'un poste plutôt important, là.

Surpris, les autres se turent.

\- J'aurais quelqu'un à qui demander, moi aussi. Takao Kazunari, de Shûtoku. Je pense qu'il acceptera.

Kiyoshi pencha la tête d'un air dubitatif.

\- Il fait des études de commerce, non ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aura tant de temps à nous consacrer.

\- Je peux quand même lui proposer ! Laissez-moi jusqu'à la fin du week-end, OK ? Après, s'il refuse, on tentera le coup avec l'atout mystère de Kiyoshi.

Celui-ci pouffa de rire. Néanmoins, l'intervention de Kise avait eu le mérite de calmer Riko.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Si tu veux. C'est sûr que ça simplifierait bien nos affaires, s'il acceptait.

\- Alors c'est bon, je vais le convaincre de ce pas !

Et de se diriger gaiment vers la sortie. Riko eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà quitté les lieux en saluant tout le monde d'un grand geste emphatique. Elle se contenta de soupirer, comme fatiguée à l'avance d'avoir à gérer cette équipe tout juste constituée.

Kuroko semblait un peu désarçonné par la tournure que prenait ce premier meeting, mais Kiyoshi lui fit un clin d'œil, passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune coach pour la taquiner.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il n'y a pas d'enjeu dans tout ça, pour l'instant. Pas la peine de se mettre la rate au court-bouillon.

\- Pas d'enjeu, c'est toi qui le dis. Moi, je suis revenu pour jouer sérieusement.

En entendant Hyûga, les autres anciens élèves de Seirin acquiescèrent vivement. Himuro n'ajouta rien, mais son silence était consentant. A son tour, Kuroko fixa Kiyoshi droit dans les yeux, et hocha la tête.

\- Moi aussi. Je veux qu'on puisse s'investir dans cette équipe pour de vrai, ensemble.

Ni Riko, ni Kiyoshi n'y trouvèrent à redire. Implicitement, ils s'étaient tous réunis avec le même objectif. Autant que l'exaltation d'un match battant son plein, c'était l'envie de reprendre les choses où ils les avaient laissées qui les poussaient vers l'avant.

* * *

Le battant de la porte qui menait aux cuisines se rabattit mollement derrière Murasakibara. Dans le même temps, la clochette qui surmontait l'entrée du salon de thé tinta. A peine arrivé, Kise arborait déjà un large sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Midorima, assis face au bar aux côtés de Takao.

\- Tiens ? Midorimacchi est là aussi ?

\- Oui, il est là.

D'après la brièveté de sa réponse, et son visage tout renfrogné derrière ses lunettes, Kise en vint à la conclusion que ce jour-là, Midorima devait avoir activé le mode Ronchon. Ce dernier l'avait à peine regardé, et reportait déjà son attention sur la porte percée d'une fenêtre en hublot derrière le bar. Leur afficionado des gâteaux allait sans doute revenir d'une minute à l'autre. En attendant, ils étaient seuls tous les trois car, chose peu commune, Himuro n'était pas présent non plus.

Kise fit mine de ne pas remarquer l'animosité de son vieux camarade et s'assit sur un tabouret à son tour, de sorte que Takao était au milieu, bien en peine de savoir vers qui se tourner en premier.

\- Shin-chan, je sais que tu adores ça, mais arrêtes de faire la tête pour une fois.

\- Si tu insinues que mon expression naturelle t'indispose, tu n'as qu'à discuter avec Kise. Il a l'air en forme.

\- Et voilà, il boude.

\- Au fait, Takaocchi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la proposition que je t'ai faite au téléphone ? Tu sais, pour l'équipe de basket…

Ulcéré, Midorima leva les yeux au ciel et leur tourna le dos d'un même mouvement. Takao se retint de pouffer de rire et haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est un dilemme de taille, pour moi. Si je fais le choix de me joindre à vous, je me brouille avec mon camarade ici présent, pourtant ô combien tolérant et ouvert d'esprit.

\- Takao, va te pendre.

Cette fois, ni lui ni Kise ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Si Midorima avait été un chat, son poil se serait hérissé tout net.

\- Sérieusement, je ne peux pas trop prendre le risque d'accepter maintenant si au final, ce projet tombe à l'eau. Je me serais grillé pour rien.

\- Mais on prend pas ça à la légère !

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je pense que vous saurez vite me convaincre. Faites vos preuves d'abord, et on en rediscutera.

Takao ne payait pas de mine, mais il était un homme de parole. A l'inverse, il était inutile d'essayer de l'influencer. Lorsqu'il avait pris une décision, il s'y tenait. Kise sentit que c'était peine perdue, au moins pour l'instant, et soupira, dépité.

Murasakibara choisit ce moment précis pour faire son apparition, ce qui coupa net les négociations. Il déposa devant Midorima une assiette où trônait un somptueux gâteau aux teintes brunes, et devant Kise un verre de jus de citron.

\- Mais… Tu savais que j'étais là ?!

\- Je t'ai entendu depuis l'arrière. Tu parles trop fort, Kisechin.

\- Ah, désolé, désolé… Et merci pour le verre.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête quasiment imperceptible, puis observa Midorima du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci avait déjà entamé le dessert, et suçotait sa cuillère sans dire un mot.

En y regardant mieux, Kise constata qu'une fine couche vert pâle traversait le gâteau horizontalement, rappelant les petits copeaux qui parsemaient sa surface.

\- Il est à quoi, ce gâteau ? Au chocolat ?

\- Pâte de haricot rouge et matcha.

\- Sérieux ?!

Il fixa Murasakibara la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong - on lui aurait annoncé que Kyary Pamyu Pamyu était un homme, son expression n'aurait pas été plus extrême.

La remarque acerbe de Midorima ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Tu ne sais pas distinguer l'anko du chocolat ? Tu es sûr que tu es japonais ?

\- Kisechin est de plus en plus américanisé à force de porter du Vuitton.

\- Je ne pose pas pour Vuitton ! Et en plus, c'est français !

\- Ahlala, c'est vrai ?

Kise soupira, moitié par lassitude, moitié par honte de s'être bêtement trompé. Il nota cependant que Midorima ne semblait pas s'être étonné de la réalisation de leur pâtissier en chef, qu'il avait sans doute confectionnée à son attention. Ou en « pensant à lui », comme il le disait. Lui non plus ne semblait pas attendre de commentaires.

\- Midorimacchi, tu es déjà venu ici ?

Cette fois, l'intéressé ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour le regarder par-dessus Takao.

\- Evidemment.

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu !

\- Je me débrouille pour venir quand je sais qu'il n'y a personne.

Murasakibara hocha la tête.

\- Tout le monde finit par venir ici.

Le blondinet médita cette phrase un court instant. Il se demanda brièvement si leur hôte exagérait, ou si, réellement, nombre de leurs connaissances communes étaient passées ou continuaient à passer régulièrement ici, sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Mais cette interrogation lui rappela une autre question qu'il s'était posée en arrivant.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est vraiment une coïncidence incroyable qu'on se soit croisés aujourd'hui !

\- Ça n'a rien d'une coïncidence.

La gravité de sa voix fit place à un silence étrange, inconfortable. A cet instant, Kise réalisa que Takao ne parlait plus depuis de longues minutes. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il était entré, il l'avait senti moins volubile qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand à Midorima, malgré son manque patent d'enthousiasme en général, il était particulièrement sombre cette fois-ci.

Quelque chose flottait dans l'air, une chose assez légère pour qu'on ne la détecte pas tout de suite, mais persistante, et entêtante, une fois qu'on avait senti qu'elle planait autour de soi.

Mal à l'aise, Kise tenta de conserver un ton enjoué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu savais que je viendrais ?

\- Oui.

Cette réponse succincte ne fit qu'accroître son malaise. Ni Takao ni Murasakibara ne pipaient mot, comme s'ils savaient ce que Kise était le seul à ignorer. Il les regarda chacun à tour de rôle, une inquiétante sensation de froid lui emplissant peu à peu l'estomac.

\- Il y a… un truc que j'ai raté ?

Aucun d'eux ne le regardait. Seul Midorima finit par prendre la parole.

\- Takao m'a dit que tu l'avais contacté, alors j'en ai profité pour lui demander de te donner rendez-vous ici. Pour qu'on soit tous les trois ensembles.

Mais en disant cela, il regardait Murasakibara. Les « trois » dont il parlait n'incluaient donc pas Takao, mais seulement lui, Kise et Murasakibara, les trois anciens de Teikô, les trois ex-membres de la Génération Miracle.

D'étrange, la situation devint progressivement inquiétante aux yeux de Kise.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu le faire toi-même?

\- Si, mais j'aurais dû t'en donner la raison. Et en faisant ça, je craignais que tu ne refuses.

Inconsciemment, le blond se leva. Tout dans leur attitude paraissait contrit, comme s'ils appréhendaient quelque chose, quelque chose de proche. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici, mais l'attente devenait oppressante.

\- Ok, quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est que ce plan ?

Midorima ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un son l'immobilisa.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir.

Lentement, Kise tourna la tête.

Et sentit son cœur rater quelques battements.

\- Bonsoir, Shintarô, Atsushi, Ryôta. Il y avait longtemps.

Sur le seuil, identique à celui qu'il était huit mois auparavant, se tenait Akashi.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Mélodie en mineur

Hello Hello ! ( ^ ^)/

Ça y est, c'est le 10ème chapitre ! Champagne ! ( ^ v ^) Je suis super contente d'en être arrivée là, et c'est en bonne partie grâce à vous qui lisez et qui laissez vos impressions sur cette fic. Merci ( 0 v 0) J'espère pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout, y a encore du boulot !

La Japan Expo vient de se terminer, c'est trop triste (TT^TT) On n'a plus qu'à attendre un an, maintenant... Et en attendant, je vous laisse ce p'tit chapitre pour vous consoler (ou pas, je sais pas si ce sera très efficace... mais c'est mieux que rien ! ( o . 6))

Je tiens juste à faire une remarque : on ne voit pas du tout Kuroko dans ce chapitre ('O o) Des fois je me demande comment je fais mon compte xD Du coup, c'est un chapitre spécial Midorin~ !

Pour la chanson au piano, elle s'appelle Leia (si vous cherchez "Leia Another piano arrange" sur YouTube, vous trouverez tout de suite la version que j'avais en tête :3)

**Laura-067** : Alors, encore une fois, je ne vais pas répondre à grand chose xD Il y a pas mal de questions qui auront leur réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour Kise, il faudra attendre un peu pour savoir dans quel plan douteux il s'est embarqué... Par contre, s'il n'a pas pensé à Kasamatsu, c'est juste parce que l'équipe qu'ils forment est basée sur Tôkyô, et qu'il vit à Yokohama (au Sud de la capitale, dans la préfecture où se situe Kaijô). Au point où ils en sont, Kuroko &amp;co veulent d'abord faire leurs preuves avec les moyens du bord ( ^ ^)

**Emy-nee** : Devine quoi... Il va avoir droit à une trèèèès longue scène dans ce chapitre ! xP Et ce n'est que le début~

**Mangas Writer** : Attends, attends ! Je vais commencer à démêler tous les nœuds de l'histoire petit à petit, ne t'enferme pas tout de suite ! xD Et désolée si c'est un peu long, j'essaie de faire progresser la situation de chaque personnage au fur et à mesure, mais Kuroko ne sera sûrement pas le dernier sur la liste ( o . 6)

**Panda** : Je pense que tu as deviné qui ça sera 8D Et je rage, parce que ça fait déjà deux chapitres que j'aurais voulu le faire apparaître ! xD La prochaine fois, c'est la bonne !

**Seth Horo** : Alors ça... Quand on le saura, l'histoire prendra un tournant radicalement différent ( = 3 =) En attendant, merci de ton commentaire !

Voilà, bonne lecture~

* * *

Aucun d'eux n'avait esquissé le moindre geste. Derrière le bar, Murasakibara se tenait droit comme un i, le visage fermé. Il était le seul à n'avoir pas semblé être troublé par son arrivée. Qu'il l'eût été ou non, nul n'aurait pu le déduire de son expression placide, presque figée.

Midorima en revanche le dévisageait avec des yeux inquiets. Son regard avait quelque chose de creux. Il tenait le comptoir d'une main, et sans le savoir, ses doigts étaient crispés, au point d'en être blancs aux jointures. Takao avait beau être toujours assis à côté de lui, il semblait ne plus rien voir d'autre que celui à qui il faisait face.

Quant à Kise, il n'avait pas bougé non plus, et était toujours debout près de son siège, ostensiblement désorienté par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Cette fois, il était inconcevable qu'il pût s'agir d'un hasard. Après tout, Midorima avait confessé lui avoir caché la véritable raison de ce rendez-vous. Seulement, si ce dernier en était bel et bien avisé depuis le début, le désarroi qui se lisait à présent sur son visage était troublant. A croire qu'il redoutait ce qui pouvait arriver.

Le visage d'Akashi se fendit d'un large sourire. L'étape préliminaire venait de s'achever, et son résultat était sans appel : bien qu'ils aient quitté le lycée, et malgré le fait qu'ils ne se côtoyaient plus comme avant, l'aura qu'il dégageait restait inchangée. A peine était-il entré que le silence s'était fait dans la salle.

\- Vous en faîtes, des têtes. Je voulais juste passer dire bonjour, vous savez.

Dès cet instant, Midorima sentit que ses craintes se confirmaient. Quelque chose dans sa façon de s'exprimer, dans son ton, était de mauvais augure. Le rictus qu'arborait son visage était sombre et sans chaleur.

Akashi était toujours le même.

L'hiver dernier, lorsque Midorima l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, il faisait preuve d'une implacable froideur vis-à-vis de tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Sa seule présence dans une pièce était intimidante.

Sa personnalité chaotique avait toujours recélé une part d'ombre. Dès le collège, étant l'un des rares élèves qui s'aventuraient à le fréquenter, Midorima avait perçu l'existence d'une fracture, quelque part au fond de lui.

Et puis, au cours de leur deuxième année, l'équilibre qui maintenait cette brèche sous la surface avait cédé. Elle avait tout englouti, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne subsiste de l'Akashi qu'il avait connu. Pendant deux ans, il avait été une toute autre personne – inflexible, tyrannique, prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Alors que le gouffre entre eux n'avait cessé de se creuser, les membres de la Génération Miracle avaient tenté de s'affranchir en prenant chacun de leur côté un nouveau départ, tandis qu'Akashi s'enferrait dans son despotisme.

Cependant, quelle que fut leur volonté de se démarquer, le lien qui les unissait tous les cinq – et avec Kuroko, de surcroît – ne s'était pas estompé pour autant. Certains eurent beau chercher à se convaincre du contraire, ou à fermer les yeux, le sentiment d'hostilité qui planait lorsqu'Akashi était près d'eux restait bien réel.

Puis vint la première Winter Cup. La finale opposa Seirin à Rakuzan. Que la victoire du premier y ait été pour quelque chose, rien ne permettait de le dire avec certitude. Mais ce jour-là, face au duo formé par Kagami et Kuroko sur le terrain, Akashi renoua enfin avec celui qu'il était à l'origine. Comme si le fait d'avoir été poussé dans ses derniers retranchements lui avait fait reprendre pied. Cela se lisait sur son visage. Et sur celui de Kuroko.

A l'époque, tous s'étaient sentis rassurés de voir les choses rentrer dans l'ordre. Pourtant, Midorima avait gardé un semblant d'appréhension. Désormais, il ne croyait plus Akashi infaillible, bien que celui-ci cherchât volontiers à le paraître. Dans le fond, il redoutait qu'à nouveau, du sable ne vienne se glisser dans le mécanisme, et ne le détraque de façon irrémédiable.

A nouveau, deux années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'aucun changement notable ne survienne. En deuxième année, Rakuzan avait pris sa revanche sur Seirin, sans pour autant altérer le tempérament d'Akashi. Plus les mois passaient, et plus les souvenirs du temps où il avait été cet autre lui-même s'estompaient. Rien de plus qu'une période sombre, désormais révolue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'hiver de leur dernier tournoi.

\- Akashicchi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : j'avais envie de vous revoir, après tout ce temps. C'est tout.

Peut-être Midorima avait-il été le seul à voir que celui qu'il avait été jusqu'alors se fissurait peu à peu. De la même façon que lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, il l'avait regardé sombrer inéluctablement. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était pas pour s'effacer derrière son alter ego. Au lieu de s'emplir d'orgueil et d'ambition, il avait paru de plus en plus amer, parfois même instable.

Et puis, une nuit, il s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

\- J'avais entendu dire que tu travaillais comme pâtissier, Atsushi. Ça se passe bien ?

\- Hmm, plutôt bien. J'aimerais rester ici encore un bout de temps. D'ailleurs, Akachin, tu veux quelque chose ?

\- C'est gentil, mais pas cette fois, je ne peux pas m'attarder.

Murasakibara eut l'air déçu, mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- Ryôta, tu es toujours mannequin, je me trompe ?

\- Ah, euh… Oui, c'est ça…

\- Tu te débrouilles bien, on ne parle que de toi.

\- C'est possible, oui. Merci…

Sans un regard pour Takao, qu'il considérait manifestement comme un trouble-fête, Akashi se tourna vers Midorima.

\- Et toi, Shintarô, tu fais médecine, comme tu le souhaitais.

\- Oui.

Sa voix fut presque inaudible. Comme si ses mâchoires étaient trop crispées pour articuler le moindre mot.

\- … Tu n'es pas très bavard, aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai jamais été enclin à bavarder.

Akashi plongea ses yeux rouge et or dans les siens. L'intensité de son regard était presque palpable.

\- C'est vrai. C'est l'une de tes grandes qualités.

Son vis-à-vis serra les dents. Takao risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et ce qu'il vit ne fit que confirmer son inquiétude : Midorima était livide.

Murasakibara restait, de son côté, parfaitement calme. Il avait même pris le verre vide de Kise pour le passer sous l'eau et le frottait à présent avec une serviette, sans y mettre beaucoup d'énergie.

Plus désireux de mettre à fin à ce silence étouffant que d'en connaître la réponse, Kise se hasarda à lui poser une question :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant ?

Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer le regard d'Akashi sur lui.

\- Théoriquement, je fais des études de management. Mais c'est davantage une formalité qu'autre chose. Je suis assez pris par diverses affaires de famille, en ce moment.

_Quoi de plus naturel, venant d'un fils de bonne famille_, songea Midorima.

Il posa sur lui un regard suspicieux. Derrière ce ton en apparence affable et détendu, il restait singulièrement évasif. Mentionnant à dessein la gestion d'entreprise avant d'évoquer ses « affaires de famille », il avait intelligemment amené Kise à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que de problèmes d'ordre financier.

Rien n'était moins sûr, cependant. Midorima était sans doute le seul à soupçonner ce qui se passait réellement, entre les murs.

\- Et… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu à Tôkyô ?

A en juger par l'expression mitigée de Kise, il ne savait pas bien jusqu'où il pouvait aller, dans ce qui ressemblait davantage à un interrogatoire alterné qu'à une discussion entre vieilles connaissances. Inconsciemment, il marchait sur des œufs.

Akashi ne faisait rien pour les mettre à l'aise. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment formalisé de l'inégalité de leur relation. Les autres ne se comportaient pas avec lui comme ils l'auraient fait naturellement vis-à-vis d'un camarade de leur âge. Par son statut, par ses capacités hors normes et par son attitude aussi, il suscitait une certaine réserve chez les autres, qui pouvait se muer, dans les cas les plus extrêmes, soit en déférence, soit en évitement.

Aussi se contenta-t-il une nouvelle fois d'éluder la question :

\- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir trop ébruiter nos préoccupations actuelles. En tout cas, il semblerait que j'aie été bien inspiré de revenir maintenant, au vu des dernières nouvelles.

Midorima déglutit le plus discrètement qu'il pût. Si les trois autres avaient bien compris à qui il faisait allusion, lui seul mesurait les conséquences de cet état de fait.

Ainsi, Akashi savait.

\- Il paraît que Kuroko est sorti du coma.

La seule personne par qui il avait pu l'apprendre était Nanamine Makoto. Midorima ne se serait pourtant pas méfié d'elle, compte tenu de sa situation. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à laisser Akashi approcher Kuroko, bien au contraire. Il aurait cru qu'elle ferait tout pour le tenir à distance, pour qu'il l'oublie. Pas par méchanceté, mais, de la même façon que le faisait Midorima, par souci de préserver chaque parti du mieux possible.

Mais ç'avait sans doute été surestimer son influence sur Akashi. Personne parmi eux n'avait d'emprise sur lui, pas même sa fiancée.

Cet échange de politesses surfait n'avait trompé personne. Maintenant qu'ils avaient cessé de tourner autour du pot, tous semblaient appréhender sa réaction.

Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il aurait presque pu donner l'impression que le sujet ne l'affectait pas, si sa voix n'avait pas été aussi glaciale.

\- Vous l'avez sans doute revu, depuis. Enfin, en ce qui te concerne, Shintarô, c'est une certitude.

Takao ne put s'empêcher de se dresser sur son siège en l'entendant. Ce réflexe le surprit lui-même.

C'était comme s'il avait perçu une menace dans ses mots.

Midorima, quant à lui, ne se laissa pas décontenancer davantage.

\- On a à peine discuté, l'autre jour.

\- Je le sais. Makoto m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé en mon absence.

Il avait donc vu juste. Les conditions dans lesquelles ce rapport lui avait été fait restaient obscures, néanmoins.

\- Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il s'est remis de cet accident.

\- Parce que tu te sentais un peu coupable quand même, au fond ?

Tous les regards pivotèrent instantanément vers Midorima. Il n'avait plus rien de craintif, à présent.

Il faisait face à Akashi, ses yeux brillants de colère.

\- Arrête de faire semblant, Akashi. Comme si tu n'étais pas concerné par tout ça.

Sa remarque cinglante surprit le nouveau venu, qui le dévisagea sans un mot pendant un court instant.

\- J'ai peut-être l'air de manquer de compassion, mais je pense ce que j'ai dit. Je crois que perdre la mémoire, c'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux.

Midorima reçut cette phrase comme une gifle. Sur le moment, elle lui parut odieuse. Puis il réalisa que, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait tenu exactement le même discours. Lorsque Kise était venu le trouver, c'était presque mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait asséné. Et maintenant, cette vision des choses le révoltait. Que ce soit parce qu'il la désapprouvait foncièrement, ou parce qu'il était viscéralement opposé à l'idée d'être en adéquation avec Akashi, il n'en savait rien. Et ce doute entrava sa répartie, l'espace d'un instant.

\- Apparemment, tu lui as parlé de moi lorsque vous vous êtes vus.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, non. Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi d'aller le voir pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il ignore.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

L'intervention de Kise les prit de cours. Ils réalisèrent dans le même temps que ce qu'ils étaient sur le point d'aborder ne regardait qu'eux, et que l'un comme l'autre tenait à garder privé.

Aussi Akashi ignora-t-il tout bonnement sa question.

\- Si je voulais vous voir, tous les trois, c'est aussi parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Je veux que Kuroko ne soit pas mis au courant de ma présence ici.

De nouveau, Kise prit les devants.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule !

\- Kise.

Interloqué, il tourna la tête et fixa Midorima d'un air perplexe. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard dur.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

Ce fut au tour d'Akashi de l'interrompre.

\- Kuroko a oublié, et il va reprendre une vie normale. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Kise était complètement perdu. Il sentait que tous les deux étaient les seuls à comprendre ce dont il était vraiment question. Ce sentiment d'être aussi radicalement évincé de la discussion le toucha plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tout ce temps qu'il avait passé en croyant agir pour le bien de Kuroko et des autres, finalement, n'avait peut-être été qu'une longue succession d'erreurs et de maladresses, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Aucune objection ne s'élevant du côté de Kise, Midorima reprit :

\- Tu veux faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Son vis-à-vis soutint son regard, pesant ses mots.

\- Oui. Exactement.

L'instant d'après, Midorima s'était levé.

\- Moi, je ne crois pas que je pourrai l'accepter. En ce qui me concerne, je me rappelle de tout. Comme si c'était hier.

Takao hésita à lui parler, mais au vu de la situation, il n'aurait fait qu'attiser sa rage.

\- Ça t'est sans doute très confortable de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose. Mais moi, j'en garderai les marques quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier !

\- Pour toi aussi, c'était un regrettable accident…

\- C'était entièrement de ta faute, Akashi !

D'un coup, il avait bondi vers lui, comme pour lui sauter à la gorge. Mais à peine Akashi eût-il esquissé un mouvement de retrait qu'il s'immobilisa dans un cri, s'effondrant sur sa jambe qu'il tenait à deux mains.

\- Shin !

Takao se précipita et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe. Il le soutint par les épaules, apercevant furtivement son visage déformé par la douleur. Midorima se détourna aussitôt.

Furieux, son ancien coéquipier fusilla Akashi du regard.

\- Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment un mec détestable !

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici. C'est une affaire en Shintarô et moi.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il sentit une main serrer son bras avec insistance. Baissant les yeux, il vit Midorima s'efforcer de reprendre contenance, malgré les tremblements qui le parcouraient. Il fuyait son regard, mais Takao devinait à travers sa respiration haletante et ses mâchoires contractées quel sentiment le tenaillait au point de lui obstruer la gorge. A cet instant, il se sentait vulnérable, et son impuissance lui faisait horriblement honte.

Takao hésita, puis abandonna finalement l'idée de surenchérir.

Il l'entraîna lentement vers l'une des chaises qui entouraient une table du salon, et l'aida à s'asseoir sans un mot – conscient que son aide était un soutien indispensable, mais humiliant.

Akashi l'observait en silence. Lui n'avait pas sillé lorsque Midorima s'était effondré. Pas plus que lorsqu'il avait fondu sur lui. Aucune surprise, pas le moindre sourcillement n'avait altéré ses traits si doux et si durs à la fois. Takao se sentit frissonner alors que son regard pesait sur lui.

Finalement, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs rendit les armes, et baissa les yeux, reportant son attention sur Midorima dont les tremblements s'apaisaient à peine. Il sentait le regard glacé qui ne le quittait pas, et se rendit compte qu'il s'en voulait. De ne pas riposter, de ne pas répliquer à son tour. Mais, dans ces conditions, cela n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Lorsque la sensation de froid qui lui traversait la nuque s'estompa, il comprit que leur entrevue avait pris fin.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je ferai mieux de vous laisser.

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre. La consternation leur avait noué la gorge. A l'exception peut-être de Murasakibara, mais celui-ci ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il semblait étrangement sombre.

La porte s'ouvrit, la cloche retentit à travers le salon. Et plus rien. Comme si la vie en avait été aspirée.

* * *

Kise n'avait rien fait.

Il ne s'était pas interposé comme l'avait fait Takao, il était resté immobile. Pas un mot ne lui était venu.

Il avait seulement été témoin de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

Même après qu'Akashi eut quitté les lieux, il peinait à croire que tout cela était bien réel. Que deux des personnes qu'il croyait le mieux connaître et qui avaient été si proches par le passé en soient venues à nourrir un tel ressentiment l'une envers l'autre. Et que Midorima soit à ce point affligé par cette blessure d'il y a huit mois. A l'époque, persuadés que le nerf était trop sévèrement touché, les médecins avaient établi un diagnostic stipulant qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais récupérer. Pourtant, depuis, les choses semblaient être rentrées dans l'ordre. Le voir si diminué était un choc aussi soudain que douloureux. Dire qu'il avait osé lui faire des remontrances sur son attitude et sa volonté d'enterrer le passé.

Kise était bien la dernière personne à pouvoir lui tenir un tel discours. Midorima ne pourrait jamais en effacer les traces. Alors que lui se contentait de vivre oisivement, en fermant les yeux.

D'un coup, il tourna les talons et jaillit hors du café. Le tintement du cuivre résonna fort derrière lui, mais il ne l'entendit même pas.

Sur le trottoir où se reflétaient les derniers instants de l'après-midi, il vit une ombre qui s'éloignait en direction d'une imposante auto noire. Dans son élan, il l'interpela, et elle s'arrêta alors que la portière s'ouvrait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryôta ?

\- … Je n'y comprends rien… Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois te demander. J'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir du tout !

\- C'est du passé. N'en parlons plus.

\- Si, il faut qu'on en parle ! Pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas être au courant ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que Kurokocchi en arrive là ? Pourquoi vous refusez tous de me le dire ?!

Subitement, Akashi se détourna de la voiture et marcha droit vers lui. Avant même qu'il s'en rendît compte, Kise avait fait un pas en arrière.

Akashi n'en imposait pas par sa stature. Arrivé à un pas de Kise, il faisait presque une tête de moins. Seulement le sentiment de supériorité qu'il éprouvait en présence d'autrui était si écrasant qu'il lui donnait une prestance inégalable. Durant toutes ces années où ils s'étaient côtoyés, jamais Kise ne s'était risqué à lui tenir tête. Il restait même relativement en retrait.

Cette fois, il sentait qu'il avait franchi une borne.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'approcha tout près de lui.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne plus en parler. Tu n'as aucun droit de savoir.

Kise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Son malaise devait être suffisamment manifeste, car, après l'avoir jaugé d'un coup d'œil, Akashi fit volte-face, considérant qu'il était inutile d'aller plus loin.

Sa surprise n'en fut que plus frappante lorsque Kise revint à la charge.

\- C'est toi qui as blessé Midorimacchi ?

Le temps d'un instant, d'un tout petit instant, il ne se passa rien.

La seconde suivante, le ciel se renversa au-dessus de lui, et Kise tomba brutalement sur le trottoir, sa tête manquant de peu le sol. Devant lui, Akashi le toisait avec fureur. Le soleil dans son dos plongeait son visage dans l'ombre, mais ses yeux luisaient comme des braises.

\- Je n'ai pas dû être assez clair, avec toi. Ce que tu penses de notre situation actuelle m'est complètement égal. Je t'interdis de t'immiscer dans ce qui ne te regarde pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Kise resta prostré à terre, alors que le jeune homme tournait les talons et montait dans la voiture. Il entendit le moteur qui s'éloignait, et peu à peu les bruits de la rue revinrent l'assaillirent de part et d'autre. Les éclats du soir étaient là, eux aussi.

Il était par terre, dans la rue, mais il ne bougeait pas.

Son cœur n'en finissait pas de lui vriller les côtes, à cogner et cogner sans cesse. Au point qu'il en vint à souhaiter qu'il s'arrête.

Pour de bon.

* * *

Dans l'entrée du grand appartement, le silence était total. Takao restait immobile, la lumière était éteinte. Seule la porte ouverte du salon lui permettait d'y voir quelque chose. Mais il n'en avait cure. Quand bien même aurait-il été dans l'obscurité la plus totale, cela ne lui aurait pas semblé différent. Figé au milieu des chaussures, son sac à ses pieds, il contemplait le vide.

Depuis le séjour, aucun son ne lui parvenait. Midorima avait dû se laisser tomber dans le canapé, et ne plus en sortir depuis. La seule chose à laquelle il devait aspirer à cet instant, de toute évidence, c'était la solitude. Et Takao se demanda s'il n'aurait pas intérêt à se contenter de l'avoir raccompagné, et à s'éclipser sans plus de cérémonies.

Mais s'il le faisait, il se préparait à une soirée bien morose, une fois chez lui. Midorima ne lui ayant pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le café, ils se seraient séparés dans un silence mortifiant, pour ensuite passer les prochains jours – voire, plus probablement, les prochaines semaines – sans se voir ni échanger le moindre mail. Takao n'était pas exagérément adepte des conversations par messages, et il savait que son acolyte les exécrait. Ne plus envoyer de mails pendant une période relativement longue lui arrivait de temps en temps, sans qu'il s'en soucie.

Mais c'était l'idée de ne plus pouvoir le faire qui l'affligeait. Le sentiment d'être un poids, une connaissance un peu pot de colle qui s'accroche à vous sans que vous l'ayez vraiment cherché et qui finit par vous pomper l'air plus qu'autre chose, au point qu'on aspire seulement à s'en débarrasser.

D'ordinaire, le naturel jovial et extraverti du jeune homme le préservait de toutes ces interrogations.

Mais lorsqu'il voyait Midorima lui opposer un visage aussi fermé, son assurance dégonflait comme une baudruche. Et il se retrouvait désarmé, embarrassé par son absence flagrante d'utilité. Il le regardait souffrir et quelques fois, ne pouvant plus supporter son misérable rôle de figurant, il s'éloignait en serrant les dents.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se haïssait le plus.

Il finit par abandonner ses tergiversations, et franchit la porte entre-ouverte. Faute de savoir ce qu'il pouvait concrètement mettre en œuvre pour tenter d'améliorer les choses, il persistait à croire que sa présence n'était pas dépourvue de sens. Que même sans échanger un mot, sans recevoir l'aide providentielle pour laquelle on prie dans les moments de détresse, le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un début de réconfort. Mince, et irritant, peut-être. Mais qui au moins offrait une alternative au désespoir.

Il resta debout au milieu de la pièce, le regard posé sur Midorima. Assis sur le sofa recouvert d'un plaid aux teintes émeraude, celui-ci lui tournait le dos.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, Takao commença néanmoins à trouver sa situation quelque peu inconfortable. Rien ne se passait, personne ne bougeait.

Peut-être son hôte attendait-il tout simplement qu'il débarrassât le plancher.

\- Je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux ?

La question le prit totalement au dépourvu.

\- … Oui, je veux bien…

Midorima se leva, et en un éclair, une petite créature au dos anthracite jaillit de derrière la commode et s'empressa de s'installer sur le coussin chauffé du canapé. Un instant, elle jeta un regard méfiant à l'intrus, mais perdit rapidement tout intérêt pour lui et se roula confortablement en boule pour entamer une nouvelle sieste.

Alors que son propriétaire dépassait Takao pour gagner la petite cuisine, ce dernier le suivit, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire amusé.

\- Alors elle est toujours là. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de chat, parce qu'ils te griffent tout le temps.

\- C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je la garde. Je m'en serais bien passé.

A ces mots, l'intéressé pouffa de rire. Ils avaient trouvé un chaton tout décati près du terrain de basket, le jour de la remise des diplômes. Emu aux larmes, Takao avait supplié à genoux Midorima de l'adopter, prétextant qu'il avait déjà un chat chez lui. Ce dernier avait finalement cédé à contrecœur, non tant par égard pour l'animal que pour avoir enfin la paix. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui trouver un foyer d'accueil dans les plus brefs délais. Et au bout du compte, la petite chatte était restée. Takao n'avait pas manqué de noter que la date de son adoption coïncidait avec le retour de l'habitude qu'avait Midorima de se bander les doigts, du temps où il jouait encore au basket. Seulement, maintenant, c'était pour dissimuler les griffures qui lui lézardaient les mains.

La bouilloire se mit à trembler à mesure que le gargouillis de l'eau s'intensifiait. Midorima la souleva et versa le liquide fumant dans les deux tasses, sans se départir de sa gravité. En temps normal, Takao l'aurait mis en boîte sur la tête d'enterrement qu'il était capable de tirer même dans des circonstances tout à fait banales, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Ils s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de la table, et burent en silence. Au bout de longues minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité, il commença une phrase dont il avait pesé chaque mot, mais son vis-à-vis le coupa net.

\- Inutile de te casser la tête. Je ne veux pas revenir sur ce qui s'est passé.

Une nouvelle fois, Takao se trouva réduit au silence. Une nouvelle fois, il se sentait terriblement inutile.

\- Je n'allais pas te poser de questions, tu sais. Juste essayer de relativiser les choses.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Il murmurait, plus qu'il ne parlait. Malgré les efforts qu'il déployait, sa fatigue était bien réelle. Rien dans son attitude ne reflétait un semblant d'énergie. Ses yeux égarés n'étaient qu'amertume et abattement.

Takao ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser s'enfoncer dans le renoncement. Et cette fois, plus que jamais, il était décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Trouve quelque chose à faire au moins. Je n'ai pas très envie de partir en sachant que tu vas rester prostré sur ton canapé à te poser des questions existentielles.

\- Comme si j'avais le temps pour ça. J'ai du boulot.

\- Je pensais à une activité moins rébarbative. La détente, ça te parle ?

A peine parvint-il à arracher une grimace agacée à son interlocuteur. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça – que Midorima tombe dans l'apathie.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Mais son regard, après une certaine hésitation, se posa sur le piano près de la fenêtre, derrière Takao. Il resta à l'observer, immobile, tandis que son ancien camarade se retournait pour le regarder à son tour. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu jouer remontait à l'hiver dernier, juste avant la Winter Cup. Peut-être avait-il continué seul, depuis. Cependant, il ne l'avait plus jamais revu poser ses doigts sur le clavier. La seule réponse qu'il avait obtenue lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il avait abandonné, était qu' « après tout, ça n'avait jamais été qu'une perte de temps ».

Mais il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il avait beau avoir toujours considéré le piano comme un loisir, et s'y adonner sans prétention, dès la première fois où il l'avait écouté, Takao avait su qu'il était doué.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Comme une question muette. Sans le quitter des yeux, Takao hocha la tête. Après un instant d'hésitation, les pieds de la chaise raclèrent le sol, et Midorima se dirigea vers le piano. Il tira le tabouret noir repoussé sous le clavier, et souleva le couvercle.

A son tour, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se leva, et alors qu'il le voyait faire face à l'instrument, il se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu jouer.

Ils étaient dans la salle de musique du lycée, et le morceau était l'adaptation d'une chanson que Takao l'avait mis au défi d'apprendre, pour le sortir de son immuable répertoire classique. Lorsqu'il l'avait achevée, il lui avait confié qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer plusieurs fois par semaine, lorsqu'il était au collège. Akashi ayant lui aussi appris le piano très jeune, ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps dans la salle de musique, et se livraient des duels musicaux, parfois l'un après l'autre, parfois ensemble.

\- Que veux-tu que je joue ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- La chanson que tu m'as jouée l'année dernière. C'est ma préférée.

Dans un soupir, Midorima s'assit sur le siège. Il lui tournait toujours le dos, et ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Mais Takao sentit que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser deviner son expression. Quelle qu'elle fût, il devait à ce moment être en prise avec ses pires appréhensions.

\- Ça sera forcément différent de la dernière fois.

Par l'exigence technique qu'il requérait, le piano le confrontait à la réalité. Tenir tout un morceau en utilisant la pédale de résonnance s'avérait particulièrement éprouvant, et désormais, il n'en était plus capable. Il aurait sans doute pu jouer comme si de rien n'était s'il avait abandonné le recours accessoire à cette spécificité de l'instrument. Mais pour ce morceau, un tel choix était inconcevable. La mélodie serait devenue sèche et dure, et aurait perdu toute la douceur et la tristesse qui la rendait si belle.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura les touches blanches et noires du clavier. Les premières notes perlèrent autour d'eux, les enveloppant dans leur lancinante harmonie.

Takao se tenait toujours derrière lui. Il aurait aimé se rapprocher, et contempler son visage lorsqu'il jouait. Dans ces moments-là, et seulement ceux-là, il pouvait y voir sa sensibilité et sa mélancolie, tout un flot d'émotions qui se déversait le long de ses doigts pour s'élever au cœur des accords.

Les sons le projetèrent huit mois en arrière, et, une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva dans la salle de musique du lycée.

Tout y était si serein et paisible. Rien n'aurait pu présager de ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Et pourtant, il était tout proche, tapi dans l'ombre. Il les guettait. Mais eux ne s'en souciaient pas.

Est-ce qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui alors qu'il jouait ?

Au fil des notes, la chanson résonna aux oreilles de celui qui écoutait comme un morceau d'adieu.

Celui d'une époque où l'innocence les préservait encore des désillusions et de la souffrance.

Mais le temps des rêves était révolu.

Bercé par la mélodie, Takao entendit le chant des notes se faire plus violent, plus désespéré. Et alors qu'il dévalait le clavier où se précipitaient ses doigts, et que s'intensifiait le rythme du morceau, le pianiste se figea brusquement, les mains suspendues au-dessus des touches. Il relâcha la pédale d'un seul coup, coupant net le souffle de l'instrument.

Secoué de frissons, il se recroquevilla au-dessus des touches, sa respiration sifflant entre ses dents. La même scène se répétait. La même douleur.

Plus il le regardait, et plus Takao sentait comme le fossé entre eux se creusaient. Il s'en voulait. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé à jouer, il aurait mieux fait de partir dès le début.

Alors qu'il se sentait trembler à son tour, il se demanda quel était le sens de toutes ces épreuves qui se dressaient devant eux les unes après les autres, si, au bout du compte, ils ne parvenaient jamais à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Il ne réalisa pas vraiment à quel point il était bouleversé par les évènements. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était qu'à cet instant précis, ses sentiments le submergeaient irrésistiblement.

D'un pas léger, il approcha du piano, et entoura doucement Midorima de ses bras. Aucun son ne perturbait le silence hormis leurs souffles, alors qu'il posait lentement son front dans le creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent immobiles, l'un contre l'autre. Peu à peu, Midorima laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Takao ne voyait pas son visage, il avait fermé les yeux. Il sentait sa respiration se faire plus profonde, sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser entre ses bras. Un long frisson le parcourut tout entier, sans le faire osciller pour autant. A l'intérieur, il se sentait pris dans les tourments d'une foule d'émotions plus intenses les unes que les autres, comme si ses sentiments jusqu'alors réprimés le prenaient d'assaut au même instant. Mais son corps, en revanche, était parfaitement statique.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire ni d'en dire davantage.

Puis, sa voix résonnant tout près de son oreille, Midorima brisa le silence.

\- Arrête…

Il redressa la tête, et attrapa le bras qu'il avait passé près de son cou pour l'en écarter. Takao ne résista pas.

\- … C'est stupide.

Celui qui se tenait derrière lui hésita quelques secondes, puis, docilement, s'écarta et le laissa se lever.

Midorima resta dos à lui. Ils ne se regardaient toujours pas.

Avec toute la maîtrise de lui dont il était capable, Takao se détourna et dégagea les mèches tombées sur son front, comme pour se donner le temps de rassembler ses esprits. Il soupira, puis, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres, murmura d'un ton neutre :

\- C'est loin d'être stupide. C'est juste… Pas le bon moment.

Il traversa la pièce en direction de l'entrée, enfila ses chaussures et passa la bandoulière du sac par-dessus son épaule. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée, il hésita une dernière fois.

Puis, d'un air résigné, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, et disparut dans le couloir.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Les lames blanches

Bonjour~!

Avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte par vous-même, je vous préviens : ce chapitre est long. Très long. Tellement long que c'en est indécent. xD

Et vous ne me croirez si je vous dis que je n'ai encore pas fait la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu au départ ! ( o v o)

Enfin le début des révélations sur _ce qu'il s'est passé il y a huit mois. _( = 3 =) J'avais tellement hâte d'en arriver là que j'ai passé ma journée sur la dernière scène x3 (Okay, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, c'est pas qu'on s'en fiche mais un peu~).

Juste pour préciser, il y a un moment où ça parle de shiruko : c'est une sorte de soupe de haricot rouge sucré (azuki), souvent avec des petits mochi. C'est juste un délice, ce truc, je retournerais au Japon juste pour en boire encore et encore ( * ^*)

**Laura-067** : Bon. Alors là, je ne peux vraiment rien, mais alors rien dire du tout xD Surtout pas sur Akashi. Le chapitre parle pour moi~ Et oui, plaignons Kise tous en chœur, il est sur la mauvaise pente...

**Emy-nee** : Essaie un peu de deviner, si tu peux ( = 3 =) Mais il manque encore trop d'infos pour que ta super technique d'espionnage marche, à mon humble avis ;3

**Panda** : Tu veux des réponses ? V'là comment je te boucle le cas Midorin, tu vas être servie ( = 3 = ) Accessoirement, j'ai tellement parlé de lui récemment que d'autres persos commencent à me manquer... Comme Mukkun, bizarrement... Je veux qu'il revienne ! xD

**buli-chan** : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi, je trouve ça un peu lassant de ne suivre qu'un perso, et puis j'aime bien les dramas où chacun à une histoire différente qui progresse au fur et à mesure, même si au final, elles sont toutes reliées ;3 Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Merci encore tout le monde ! Bye bii~

* * *

D'un coup de sifflet, Riko sonna la fin du match.

\- Victoire des dossards jaunes !

Euphorique, Kise bondit sur Kuroko qui manqua de s'écrouler.

\- Ouais ! On a gagné, Kurokocchi !

\- Kise-kun, tu es trop lourd pour grimper sur mon dos…

\- Désolé, désolé, c'était affectueux !

De leur côté, Himuro et Hyûga étaient un tantinet moins démonstratifs.

\- Sérieux… Ça n'a pas changé : ils font toujours la différence, les ex-membres de la Génération Miracle…

\- Ouais. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au lycée.

Koganei paraissait beaucoup moins éreinté, et s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

\- Bah, c'est qu'un match d'entraînement ! Faut pas le prendre trop mal !

\- Tu peux parler, toi ! T'as pas marqué un seul panier !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, avec Mitobe qui me marquait tout du long ?!

A cette mention, Kise se retourna vers leur troisième coéquipier, et lui tapa amicalement le bras.

\- C'était bien joué ! Tu parles pas beaucoup, mais t'es drôlement efficace, dans ton genre !

Toujours aussi silencieux, l'intéressé lui adressa un sourire. Kuroko était à bout de souffle, mais il souriait, lui aussi. Comme l'avait dit Hyûga, à se retrouver tous ensemble pour s'entraîner comme autrefois, il avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais quitté le lycée. Bien que leur équipe ait subi quelques aménagements depuis, l'ambiance qui y régnait restait aussi chaleureuse qu'auparavant. Il s'y sentait de nouveau chez lui.

Riko leur fit signe d'approcher, et ils se groupèrent autour d'elle. Tandis que les deux trios jaune et bleu ôtaient leurs dossards, elle entama son bilan d'observation.

\- C'était pas mal pour une reprise, pas mal du tout même. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez gardé un aussi bon niveau. Par contre, si je devais formuler une toute petite critique, ce serait…

D'un mouvement théâtral, elle pointa le doigt sur un Kuroko blanc comme un linge.

\- Kuroko, tu as tiré un nombre considérable de fois, et t'en as pas fait rentrer un seul ! Tu sais plus mettre de panier, ou quoi ?!

\- Désolé… Je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude…

\- Ça va, Kuroko ? T'es tout pâle…

Alors que Koganei se penchait vers lui pour mieux voir son visage, il se rendit compte qu'il avait carrément viré au vert.

\- Wouah, tu te sens pas bien ?!

\- … Je crois que je vais vomir…

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Pas dans le gymnase !

Mais il avait à peine eut le temps de sortir du terrain qu'il s'effondra contre un mur.

\- Ah, ça faisait longtemps ! Quand on était au collège, Kurokocchi avait du mal à tenir le rythme, et parfois ça lui arrivait de…

Mais Hyûga abattit une claque sonore sur la tête de Kise, lui arrachant un couinement en guise de ponctuation.

\- C'est pas le moment de raconter ta vie ! Va chercher une serpillère !

\- Maiiis, pourquoi moi ?!

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça te rappelle des souvenirs, non ? Alors va chercher !

Dépité, Kise s'exécuta. Kuroko fut soulevé jusqu'au banc et Koganei jugea opportun de le ventiler avec sa serviette. Il reprenait tout juste un teint normal (très pâle, à n'en pas douter, mais qui au moins lui donnait l'air vivant), lorsque Kiyoshi émergea du couloir, de l'autre côté du terrain.

Comme à son habitude, il ne manqua pas de leur adresser un grand sourire en guise de salutation.

\- C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? On vient de finir.

Hyûga s'était assis sur le banc, à côté de Kuroko, dont la tête était enfouie sous sa serviette.

\- Désolé. Mais je ne suis pas tout seul. J'ai amené quelqu'un.

D'un coup, tous les regards obliquèrent vers lui. Alors qu'il faisait un pas de côté pour dégager l'entrée, une silhouette se profila derrière lui, dans l'ombre du couloir.

Hyûga se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il le vit. Bientôt, il fut imité par Kuroko, et Koganei, qui se placèrent à sa hauteur. Pour une fois, Kise ne manifesta pas le moindre entrain pour souhaiter la bienvenue à un nouvel arrivant. Il resta de marbre, et aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot.

Hanamiya s'était avancé jusqu'au bord opposé du terrain. Depuis la fin du lycée, et même depuis le premier match que Kuroko avait disputé contre son équipe, en Première Année, il n'avait changé en rien. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit lui tombaient sur les yeux, au point de masquer presque entièrement ses sourcils, qu'il gardait résolument froncés. Il portait un haut ample et noir, parsemé d'inscriptions blanches. Son pantalon moulant gris clair lui conférait une silhouette élancée, bien que, malgré sa taille tout à fait correcte, la présence de Kiyoshi à ses côtés ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il était particulièrement grand.

Les anciens membres de l'équipe de Seirin ne dissimulèrent pas leur hostilité. Au cours des années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, ils avaient eu l'occasion de se frotter à des adversaires talentueux, plus ou moins commodes, dont certains s'étaient avérés prodigieusement prétentieux et horripilants.

Mais Hanamiya était le seul qu'ils avaient sincèrement et profondément haï. Lors du premier match qu'ils avaient disputé contre Kirisaki Daiichi, gagner n'avait pas été une affaire d'orgueil - c'était une question de vengeance.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Kiyoshi ?!

Furieux, Hyûga semblait prêt à agresser la première personne à portée de main.

\- Riko, tu étais au courant ?!

Celle-ci fit oui de la tête d'un air contrit. Elle ne se risqua pas à croiser le regard de leur ancien capitaine, par crainte de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Kiyoshi, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il la fixa avec intensité, comme pour lui dire silencieusement : « Fais-moi confiance. »

\- Je vous avais dit que je connaissais exactement la personne qui pourrait combler les lacunes de notre équipe. Puisque tout le monde connaît Hanamiya Makoto ici présent, je passe l'étape des présentations. Il a une petite dette envers moi, alors il a accepté ma proposition de nous rejoindre…

\- Kiyoshi, ferme-la. J'ai pas encore dit oui à ton idée débile, au cas où t'aurais oublié.

Cette fois, Hyûga s'adressa directement à lui.

\- Personne te retient, si tu veux te barrer, fais-le. J'ai aucune idée de ce que Kiyoshi peut bien magouiller avec toi, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me déplaît souverainement.

Son ton était si acerbe que Kuroko et Koganei échangèrent un regard inquiet. En suggérant de former une nouvelle équipe, Kuroko n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant de faire venir des joueurs dont il n'était pas proche, quelles que soient leurs compétences. Et maintenant qu'il sentait la zizanie se glisser dans leur petit groupe, il se demandait ce que Kiyoshi avait en tête.

\- Du calme, le bigleux. Je compte pas rester, si ça peut te rassurer. T'as cru que ça me faisait triper de venir jouer avec des types qui m'ont fait chier tout le lycée ?

\- C'est plutôt à nous de dire ça, non ?!

Cette fois, il criait, et sa voix résonnait dans tout le gymnase. Sans s'arrêter, il s'en prit à Kiyoshi, dont le visage restait étrangement neutre.

\- Ce qui me bouffe le plus, c'est que ce plan foireux vienne de toi ! T'en as pas eu assez, déjà ?!

\- Hyûga…

\- C'est à cause de cette raclure que tu peux plus jouer ! Merde, tu l'as oublié, ça ?!

Alors qu'il était prêt à enchaîner, il se tut tout d'un coup. Un violent frisson le parcourut, et, serrant les bras autour de son torse, il fit deux petits bonds dans la direction opposée à celle de Kuroko, qui s'était placé à sa hauteur, et venait de lui planter avec une précision chirurgicale deux doigts entre les côtes.

\- Arrête de hurler, Senpai. Tu me vrilles les tympans.

\- K-Kuroko, espèce de… T'es complètement malade !

Tous ne purent que constater l'efficacité fulgurante de cette technique pour calmer les esprits échaudés.

Hyûga s'était mis en retrait en dardant sur Kuroko un regard mauvais. Ce dernier observa Hanamiya en silence. Ils se toisèrent un long moment, sans que personne n'intervînt.

\- Je ne sais pas quel accord vous avez passé, Kiyoshi-senpai et toi, mais je ne pense pas que ça profitera à qui que ce soit si tu viens sous la contrainte.

Hanamiya le fusillait du regard. Il avait toujours éprouvé un mépris viscéral pour Kuroko, doublé d'une rancœur tout aussi vivace depuis qu'il l'avait publiquement humilié, lors de sa première Winter Cup.

\- Je comprends ce que ressentent Hyûga-senpai et les autres, parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose envers vous moi aussi, au lycée. Mais depuis, j'ai vu que ce genre de choses fluctuaient en un claquement de doigt, et j'ai dû considérer les actes des personnes qui m'entourent sous un autre angle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été un empaffé de première au lycée qu'on le reste toute sa vie.

Tous les autres le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Sous le choc, Koganei murmura, mi-admiratif, mi-effrayé : « Il y va fort… »

Hanamiya lâcha un petit sifflement agacé, mais le laissa finir.

\- Faisons comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on ait l'occasion de disputer un match à l'extérieur. Peut-être qu'on ne pourra pas dépasser ce qu'on a vécu par le passé, mais on ne saura jamais avant d'avoir essayé.

Kiyoshi, visiblement rasséréné, lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Kuroko hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Spontanément, il aurait sans doute rejeté l'idée aussi radicalement que l'avait fait Hyûga – les éclats de voix en moins. Seulement, le fait que ce fût Kiyoshi qui l'ait suggérée le poussait à tenter l'expérience. S'il y en avait un qui aurait eu toutes les raisons de renvoyer Hanamiya au bercail, c'était bien lui. Après tout, il souffrait désormais d'une blessure au genou parce que ce dernier l'avait volontairement mis hors d'état de jouer au cours d'un match.

\- T'es sérieux, Kuroko ?

Hyûga le dévisageait, comme s'il lui en voulait.

\- On n'a pas vraiment d'autre alternative, non plus !

Cette fois, c'était Koganei qui avait répondu. Mais en voyant les yeux furibonds de leur ex-capitaine lui jeter des éclairs, il se coucha aussitôt.

Ce fut Kiyoshi qui eut finalement le dernier mot.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne échéance que Kuroko a proposé. Donnons-nous jusqu'au premier match qu'on jouera. Et en fonction des résultats, on avisera.

\- Kiyoshi, le deal c'était jusqu'à la fin du mois ! C'est quoi ce plan, je veux pas d'une échéance fumeuse comme ça !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra vite. On n'a pas l'intention de rester dans l'ombre très longtemps.

Sentant que la perspective de trouver une occasion de rencontrer une équipe extérieure lui était échue, Riko soupira, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça coulait de source… N'empêche qu'on est plus dans le cadre d'un club de lycée et qu'il va falloir qu'on se débrouille pour s'inscrire à une compétition quelque part ! Et entraîner sérieusement une équipe de haut niveau, ça coûte cher !

\- Ah, à ce propos…

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers Momoi, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début de l'entrainement. Assise sur un banc à quelques pas du groupe, elle était restée à observer en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se levât pour intervenir.

\- J'ai une idée pour remédier à cette petite difficulté…

\- S'il te plaît, pas de surprise cette fois. Plus de surprises. J'ai horreur des surprises !

Manifestement, Hyûga était à deux doigts d'enfoncer le mur le plus proche.

\- Désolée, je ne peux pas vraiment m'engager tant qu'elle n'a pas accepté… C'est son argent, quand même… Mais si elle est d'accord, je l'amènerai au prochain entraînement !

Exaspéré, il lâcha un profond soupir. De son côté, Riko préféra prendre les devants avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre une seconde fois.

\- Bon, ça vous dirait qu'on s'en tienne là pour aujourd'hui ? Si on a un nouveau membre, je vais devoir mettre au point un autre programme d'entraînement.

Kiyoshi acquiesça. Dans l'état actuel des choses, personne ne désirait vraiment rester dans le gymnase une minute de plus.

\- D'accord, on se retrouve ici mercredi.

Les joueurs rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, sans un regard pour Hanamiya, qui avait déjà tourné les talons et planté Kiyoshi sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Kuroko marcha jusqu'à Momoi, et lui demanda à mi-voix :

\- Pour soutenir l'équipe, tu penses à Nanamine-san ?

Après une courte hésitation, elle hocha la tête, et le dépassa dans un murmure.

\- Oui.

* * *

La foule se clairsemait à la lueur du crépuscule, dans les cris des enfants et les échos de la ville. Peu à peu, le sable chaud émergeait de sous les serviettes qu'on repliait, et la mer, enfin, reprenait ses droits. Le soleil avait beau décliner, la chaleur lourde de l'île de Kyûshû n'en était pas moins étouffante. Avec la nuit venait le calme, le vide, mais jamais la fraîcheur.

La plage avait déjà bien désempli lorsque l'horloge publique sonna vingt heures. Contournant les familles exténuées et les groupes d'adolescents en rut, une silhouette fine et sombre se glissa près des bungalows réservés aux sauveteurs, lesquels arboraient un panneau affichant « Centre de surveillance ».

Avec une nonchalance qui trahissait le caractère routinier de ses visites, il abaissa la poignée et donna un petit coup d'épaule dans la porte, ce qui suffit à faire céder le verrou. Satisfait, il pénétra sans plus de formalités dans l'abri. Après la petite salle d'accueil, quotidiennement désertée aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, une espèce de cagibi faisait office de tour de contrôle, où s'entassaient matériel de sauvetage, fauteuil et appareils électroniques surannés. Il entra, jouant la carte de la discrétion, mais posa inopinément le pied sur l'un des paquets de chips qui jonchaient le sol. Un craquement sinistre retentit.

\- T'as encore réussi à enfoncer la porte ? Fais chier…

Il sourit en attendant la voix d'outre-tombe qui s'élevait depuis l'un des sièges. Tournée vers la vitre qui donnait sur la mer, unique source de lumière qui colorait la pièce de teintes orangées, la seule âme encore présente était affalée de tout son long, les pieds posés sur l'un des vieux postes informatiques. Il portait un short de bain bleu marine, et une chemise à manches courtes qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de boutonner. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il gardait les yeux fermés, comme pour souligner que le trouble-fête venait de l'indisposer au beau milieu de sa sieste.

\- Je ne l'ai pas enfoncée, elle a toujours été sensible aux courants d'air.

\- 'Spèce de délinquant. Un de ces quatre, tu vas te faire choper par les mecs qui bossent ici.

\- Et t'es pas censé en faire partie, techniquement ? Aomine ?

Excédé, l'intéressé finit par pencher la tête en arrière, et ouvrit les yeux. Discernant le visage d'Imayoshi, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, il eut une moue de dégoût. A croire que ce type n'avait qu'une seule expression faciale à son registre. De fait, il avait constamment l'air sournois. Et pour couronner le tout, ses lunettes rectangulaires lui donnaient un petit quelque chose de vicieux.

\- Je passe mes journées sur cette plage à surveiller des mômes et à me faire harceler de tous les côtés, donc, le soir, j'aspire à autre chose que ta tête de vipère dans ma sphère vitale.

\- Plutôt surprenant comme réaction. Tu te plains d'avoir des filles en maillot de bain qui font semblant de se noyer pour que tu viennes à leur rescousse ?

\- D'accord, au début, c'était marrant mais à la longue, ça devient usant.

\- Et si tu en profitais pour faire plus ample connaissance avec l'une d'entre elles ? Ou même plusieurs, puisque tu as l'embarras du choix. Ça te changerait de tes soirées en solitaire…

\- Avec toi sur le dos, j'ai oublié depuis longtemps à quel point c'est bon d'être seul.

Imayoshi ricana doucement tandis qu'Aomine s'extrayait à contrecœur de son fauteuil. Il paraissait fatigué, ses traits creusés donnant l'impression à quiconque l'avait côtoyé au lycée que plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Se traînant plus qu'autre chose, il souleva ses baskets du bout des doigts et les enfila en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Tu ne veux pas me voir mais tu viens quand même pour notre petit tour rituel sur la plage ?

\- Tu me laisserais pas tranquille si je restais ici, non ?

Amusé, le jeune homme à lunettes ne répondit rien. Il regarda Aomine rassembler ses affaires, balancer son sac de sport sur l'épaule, puis lui faire un signe de tête imperceptible pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt. Imayoshi sortit, et tous deux montèrent sur le trottoir qui longeait la plage. Les lampadaires n'étaient pas encore allumés, et les rues adjacentes résonnaient de cris et de musiques éraillés.

Aomine marchait lentement, tantôt à sa hauteur, tantôt derrière lui, sans regarder où il allait. Son regard balayait le sol cimenté sous ses pieds. Il avait oublié de boutonner sa chemise, mais ne prêtait aucune attention aux quelques filles qui s'arrêtaient pour le regarder et s'éloignaient en gloussant entre elles. Il ne les voyait même pas.

Depuis que l'incident de leur dernière Winter Cup avait eu lieu, il n'était plus qu'une ombre. Il avait eu beau s'exiler plein sud, à Fukuoka, où il avait commencé à travailler pour remettre les compteurs à zéro, il paraissait nuit et jour hanté par le fantôme de celui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Imayoshi l'avait suivi dans sa fuite sans raison particulière. Il n'était pas inquiet outre-mesure à son sujet. Malgré tout, il avait trouvé un appartement en centre-ville et étudiait à l'université locale. Aucune explication cohérente ne lui venait pour justifier ce choix radical.

Il avait seulement eu l'intuition que c'était ce qui devait arriver.

\- Même après tout ce temps, tu n'es toujours pas passé à autre chose ?

Il jouait avec le feu. Aomine paraissait déjà sur les nerfs. Mais, aussi loin qu'il se souvînt, Imayoshi n'avait jamais fait grand cas des états d'âmes de ses congénères.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je préférais quand tu te sentais pas du tout concerné et que tu posais pas de questions.

\- Mais, à la longue, ça suscite mon intérêt, cette histoire. Tu fais encore plus antisocial qu'avant.

\- Venant de toi, ça me fait doucement rigoler.

\- Oui, mais contrairement à moi, toi, tu broies du noir en permanence.

Il s'arrêta. Aomine le dépassa de quelques pas, puis fut bien obligé de marquer une pause à son tour. Se retournant, il lui balança d'un ton moribond :

\- Quoi ?

\- Quelque chose me dit… que tu culpabilises encore.

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un étrange regard. Hostile, parce qu'il se voulait menaçant, mais singulièrement vide. Comme un poing levé que l'on semble prêt à abattre sur la table et qui, au bout du compte, reste en suspens.

Finalement, Aomine se détourna, et ses yeux fixèrent à nouveau un point indéfini, sur le sol. De sa voix blanche, il murmurait plus qu'il ne parlait.

\- Chacun sa pierre. Après tout ce temps, la seule chose que j'ai comprise, c'est qu'il y a des fautes qui ne s'effacent pas, même lorsque le match est terminé.

Imayoshi hésita à le railler encore une fois. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Ce n'était plus l'Aomine avec qui il avait joué au lycée qui lui tenait ce discours. Celui qui les avait tirés vers le haut et qu'aucune barrière ne pouvait stopper, celui-là n'existait plus.

\- En fin de compte, ça a rien changé que je vienne ici. Là-bas, ou ailleurs… tout est partout pareil.

Il haussa les épaules, signe que la conversation ne l'intéressait plus. Ils remontèrent la plage en silence, tandis que le soleil déclinait lentement. Sans un mot, sans savoir où ils allaient.

* * *

\- Tu t'en sors, Tetsu-kun ?

Momoi papillonna jusqu'à son petit comptoir, derrière lequel il se tenait droit comme un i. Le hall de l'espace spa était presque désert, aussi pouvait-elle se permettre de venir échanger quelques mots durant son service.

\- Oui, même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi animé. J'ai eu l'impression que les clients n'arrêtaient pas de défiler.

\- C'est parce que c'est la période estivale. Il y a beaucoup de touristes. Moi non plus, j'ai pas arrêté ! Au fait, ça te va drôlement bien, cet uniforme~

Pour le taquiner, elle prit soin de l'observer longuement de la tête aux pieds. Il portait une chemise blanche et un petit gilet noir, ainsi qu'un nœud papillon discret, qui lui donnait un air très propre sur lui. Ses cheveux avaient également été plaqués en arrière (dans la mesure du possible) pour compléter la panoplie. A force de s'activer, cependant, certaines mèches n'avaient pas manqué de se rebeller et tombaient sur son front, au grand dam du jeune homme.

\- Merci. Ça me fait un peu bizarre…

\- Je ne suis pas très fan des tailleurs, non plus ! Mais bon, c'est ça, l'hôtellerie. Surtout ici, on ne plaisante pas avec le dress-code. Tu as vu la touche des habitués…

Kuroko étouffa un petit rire, et Momoi sourit en vérifiant rapidement que personne ne les entendaient se moquer de la clientèle.

\- On n'a l'air de rien, comme ça, mais avec Mako-chan, on passe notre temps à commenter leurs looks de nantis !

A cette réflexion, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus croisé Nanamine dans l'hôtel depuis une semaine. Elle n'y travaillait pas, mais d'après Momoi, elle passait malgré tout le plus clair de son temps à s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des différents services, telle la gardienne du sanctuaire familial.

\- Elle ne vient plus, ces derniers temps.

Momoi acquiesça, l'air soudainement moins enjoué.

\- Ca fait quelques jours que je n'ai plus trop de nouvelles. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était très prise par des affaires de famille, en ce moment, mais depuis, plus rien.

Kuroko hésita à lui en demander davantage. Bien que la situation l'intriguât, il n'était pas vraiment qualifié pour s'enquérir des détails. Mais Momoi poursuivit.

\- En fait, je suis toujours un peu inquiète quand les choses tournent de cette façon. Le vrai problème, c'est surtout sa mère.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard alentour, plus circonspect cette fois, puis s'approcha de lui et murmura tout bas :

\- C'est elle qui est à la tête de l'empire, depuis la mort de son mari, il y a des années. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais d'après ce que je sais d'elle, c'est une femme terriblement orgueilleuse. Il lui est arrivé plusieurs fois d'assigner sa fille à résidence pendant plusieurs jours, sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Et après ça, Mako-chan refait surface tout d'un coup, comme une fleur. Elle n'a jamais son mot à dire, tout est dicté pour elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu peur de l'influence de sa famille, de sa mère surtout. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'a forcée à…

Subitement, la jeune fille plaqua une main contre sa bouche, et secoua vigoureusement la tête. L'air de rien, elle effaça ses derniers mots d'un mouvement de la main, et regarda Kuroko avec un sourire tout penaud.

\- Ha ha, je m'emballe un peu ! Je suis vraiment trop bavarde !

\- Non, ce n'est pas comme si ça me regardait…

Elle sembla mal à l'aise un court instant, sans qu'il pût déterminer pourquoi. Puis elle prit appui sur le comptoir, et bondit en arrière avant de se diriger vers la salle où elle officiait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je me fais des idées ! Si ça se trouve, on la verra dès demain. Je finis dans une heure, on se retrouve à l'appart' !

Kuroko hocha la tête, puis regarda sa montre. Dix-neuf heures, son service était terminé. Après avoir vérifié le carnet des comptes où étaient listés les différents rendez-vous du lendemain, il salua les quelques employés qui naviguaient avec empressement entre les différents salons du spa, et prit l'ascenseur.

L'agitation devant les portes de l'hôtel était à son comble, en début de soirée. Parmi les clients qui sortaient dîner et les invités qui se déversaient dans le hall avant de gagner le restaurant panoramique, des hommes et des femmes en uniforme accouraient de toute part, saluaient, repartaient, sans un moment de répit.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur le trottoir que Kuroko remarqua une personne immobile. A quelques pas de l'entrée, debout près de la rangée de luxueux taxis en stand-by, se tenait le même jeune homme qu'il avait croisé avec Momoi, alors qu'ils revenaient de leur premier rendez-vous avec l'équipe. Il avait oublié son nom, encore une fois, mais pas ses lunettes, ni son regard dur et froid.

Il le dévisageait intensément. S'il attendait quelqu'un, cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Kuroko hésita à le rejoindre. La façon dont s'était achevée leur dernière conversation lui avait passé l'envie de retenter l'expérience. Et malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas ostensiblement faire demi-tour et poursuivre son chemin comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Résigné, il descendit les trois marches, et s'approcha.

Face aux yeux inexpressifs de Kuroko, Midorima déduisit que la situation était toujours au point mort.

\- Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas de moi, c'est ça ?

Muet comme une carpe, l'autre hocha la tête. Exaspéré, Midorima soupira.

\- Bon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis juste venu pour te dire que… par rapport à la dernière fois… c'était complètement inapproprié de te parler comme je l'ai fait. Alors je voulais m'excuser.

Surpris, Kuroko mit un certain temps à réagir. Puis il murmura, toujours aussi stoïque :

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu as dit ce que tu pensais.

\- Mais pas comme j'aurais dû le faire.

Il eut une moue agacée et regarda ailleurs quelques secondes, mais Kuroko sentit qu'il était davantage en colère contre lui-même.

\- Je n'ai rien contre toi, Kuroko. Au contraire. Tout le monde a peut-être l'air de t'en vouloir, mais c'est faux.

Prenant sur lui, il tourna la tête et croisa à nouveau son regard.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Kuroko resta interdit. A ces mots, les images de ses nuits firent écran devant ses yeux. Il les voyait, il les entendait sans cesse. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne l'entende, cette voix qui lui martelait le cœur.

« _Tout est de ta faute_ ».

\- … Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, à l'époque.

Midorima le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Que… tu te souviens ?!

Baissant la tête, le jeune homme eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi je me souviens. J'entends quelqu'un qui m'accuse d'être responsable, mais je ne me rappelle pas de quoi. Enfin, grâce à toi, j'ai pu mettre un nom sur cette personne. C'est mieux que rien, je suppose.

Les gens qui passaient à côté d'eux ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention. S'ils l'avaient fait, ils se seraient sans doute demandé pourquoi ces deux jeunes avaient un visage si grave.

Midorima ne trouvait rien à répondre. Il s'était juré de ne pas lui mentir, depuis le début. Et maintenant, Akashi les avait sommés de ne rien dire. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait même certainement cherché à les éloigner définitivement de Kuroko, par simple précaution.

Mais au train où les choses allaient, peut-être n'aurait-il pas besoin de s'en préoccuper. Sans personne pour lui parler à cœur ouvert, Kuroko finirait isolé, et la vérité enterrée loin, très loin, à l'abri des regards.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, je dois m'occuper du dîner avant que Momoi-san ne rentre.

Son interlocuteur reprit subitement pied avec la réalité, et acquiesça gauchement.

\- Ah, oui évidemment… J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, de toute façon.

Kuroko s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais au dernier moment, il leva la tête et lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Excuse-moi, mais… c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

Midorima refréna avec peine l'envie de se plaquer une main sur le visage.

\- Midorima.

Sans doute le jeune homme en costume comptait-il le saluer avant qu'ils ne se séparent, mais lui avait déjà tourné le dos et s'éloignait de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il eut passé le coin de la rue, il consulta sa montre. Takao lui avait proposé de dîner dans un fast-food des environs, aussi avait-il intérêt à ne pas traîner. Pas tant parce qu'il s'agissait de Takao (au contraire, ç'aurait été un bon prétexte pour qu'il prit tout son temps sur le chemin), mais parce qu'il accordait une grande importance à la ponctualité. Aussi le côté insouciant de son acolyte avait parfois tendance à l'exaspérer.

Il savait qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous pour lui parler. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la visite d'Akashi, et ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis. Cette fois, plus que les autres, le silence avait quelque chose d'oppressant. De son côté, Midorima avait fait en sorte de ne pas y penser.

Jusqu'au message de la veille. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire la sourde oreille aux questions de Takao très longtemps. Plus le temps passait, moins il supportait les faux sourires que ce dernier affichait pour masquer sa tristesse. Et moins il se sentait capable de soutenir seul tous les secrets qui s'amassaient sur ses épaules.

Il longea le parking, traversa les portes automatiques et se retrouva dans le restaurant, où les familles faisaient déjà foule autour des tables. Cà et là, des groupes d'amis discutaient avec animation en sirotant un verre de soda, tandis que les serveuses se pressaient dans les allées, les bras encombrés par leurs grands plateaux. Le nouveau venu parcourut la salle d'un regard circulaire, avant de repérer un type à l'air un peu trop avenant qui lui faisait signe depuis une table du fond. Il pressa le pas et le rejoignit aussitôt, désireux qu'il cesse ses grands mouvements de bras au plus vite.

\- Désolé. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, non. Je viens juste d'acheter à boire.

D'un geste du pouce, il indiqua les deux canettes qui trônaient sur la table. Tout en s'asseyant, Midorima commença à fouiller dans son sac.

\- Tu aurais pu commander des boissons ici plutôt que d'acheter des canettes.

\- Peut-être, mais si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas trouvé ça.

Interloqué, il les regarda un peu plus attentivement : il y avait un soda, comme de juste, mais sur l'autre était écrit « shiruko ».

\- … Merci.

\- De rien~

La main toujours plongée dans son sac, il finit par en sortir une peluche, qu'il posa sur le bord de la table, avant de s'en désintéresser complètement, comme si elle était un accessoire parfaitement naturel. Takao l'observa avec curiosité : c'était un poney à la crinière touffue et aux grands yeux marron.

\- C'est très mignon mais… qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ?

\- Mon porte-bonheur du jour. Un cheval en peluche.

\- D'accord, évidemment…

Alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec la crinière toute douce qui s'offrait à ses doigts, une jeune femme que la tenue du restaurant seyait à ravir vint à leur rencontre.

Takao lui demanda de lui apporter un hamburger avec un grand sourire, qui ne manqua pas de colorer les joues de la belle ingénue d'une légère teinte rosée. Un tantinet moins affable, Midorima l'envoya paître avec une salade, et expédia la commande aussi sec. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Takao le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- T'es sérieux, là ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pour la serveuse ou pour la salade ?

\- Les deux ! On mange pas une salade dans un fast-food, et t'aurais pu avoir un peu plus de considération pour elle !

\- C'est toi qui es complètement gelé : manger un hamburger en plein été alors que tu fais rien de tes journées ! Et quant au sourire pseudo-ravageur juste pour commander un double-cheese, personnellement, je m'en passe.

\- Mais j'y peux rien, je suis comme ça avec tout le monde !

\- Si seulement c'était faux… Accessoirement, arrête de tripoter Caramel.

\- … Tripoter qui ?

\- Mon poney.

\- Ah. Désolé.

Il l'avait dit avec un tel sérieux que Takao n'avait même pas tiqué sur le moment. Mais une fois qu'il eut laissé la peluche tranquille, il éclata de rire d'un seul coup, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le dîner fut servi.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla. Il engloutit son hamburger en un temps record, et passa le reste du temps les bras croisés sur la table, observant sans discontinuer Midorima en train d'avaler sa salade feuille par feuille. Comme il s'y attendait, son regard quelque peu intrusif finit par l'agacer.

\- Tu ne voulais pas parler de quelque chose ?

\- J'attends que tu aies fini.

\- Alors arrête de me regarder !

Docilement, il s'exécuta, et balaya la salle du regard, sans vraiment s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit. Il devait paraître parfaitement insouciant à cet instant. Et pourtant, il avait rarement été aussi angoissé. Donner l'impression que rien ne le préoccupait et qu'il vivait sa vie comme un papillon sur une fleur avait toujours été l'un de ses points forts. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se fasse du souci pour lui. Alors, quels que soient ses états d'âme, il s'efforçait de n'en laisser rien paraître. Ainsi, tout le monde pensait qu'il allait très bien, et, finalement, lui aussi.

Tant qu'il ne disait rien, il pouvait facilement faire semblant. Mais une fois qu'il commencerait à parler, il savait qu'il ne ferait plus illusion. Avouer avait quelque chose d'effrayant. C'était cesser de jouer la comédie et parler en son nom. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, et plus il se demandait s'il en serait vraiment capable.

Se retournant vers la table, il constata que les deux assiettes étaient vides, et que Midorima le dévisageait d'un air suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ah, rien du tout ! Je pensais à… pleins de choses…

L'autre ne répondit rien. Takao se passa une main derrière la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant. D'un autre côté, l'ambiance était tellement peu propice qu'elle lui donnait quelques scrupules à vider son sac, comme ça, de but en blanc. Mais curieusement, la première confession ne vint pas de lui.

\- A vrai dire, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler, moi aussi. A propos d'Akashi, et de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas du tout si je m'apprête à commettre une grosse erreur ou si j'aurais dû le faire bien avant… Mais au point où on est, je crois que je dois te le dire.

Complètement pris de court, Takao resta bouche bée. Il croyait s'être préparé à tous les cas de figure ce soir-là, mais cet aveu excédait ses prévisions. Soit il était au cœur d'un formidable quiproquo, soit il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

Il allait entendre la vérité.

Midorima le regarda. Puis, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il demanda :

\- Ça te dérange si on discute dehors ?

Reprenant un semblant de contenance, Takao secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout. Attends-moi à l'entrée, je vais payer et j'arrive.

Il se leva presque d'un bond et marcha à grands pas vers le comptoir. Tout le temps que prit le règlement, alors que la caisse enregistreuse crachait son ticket non sans réticence, la crainte que Midorima ne serait plus là lorsqu'il sortirait pour le rejoindre ne cessa de le tirailler. Aussi, lorsqu'il se précipita sur le parking, plongé dans la nuit, un profond soulagement le gagna en apercevant la grande silhouette qui l'attendait près de la route.

Il le rejoignit, et ils commencèrent à remonter la rue baignée dans la lumière des spots et des devantures.

\- Je préfère que tu l'apprennes par moi, pour être sûr que tu n'iras pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Et comme quelque chose me dit que tu n'aurais pas laissé tomber, de toute manière, ça évitera que tu tentes tout et n'importe quoi pour obtenir des réponses.

Takao rit doucement. Il se sentait de plus en plus anxieux, malgré lui.

\- Quel genre de « tout et n'importe quoi » ?

\- Aller trouver Akashi, par exemple.

\- Ok, j'avoue que ça m'était venu à l'idée.

\- Ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu te parler, ça n'aurait pas été beaucoup mieux.

\- Il y a d'autres personnes au courant ?

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée d'un parc, fermé à cette heure-ci. Le gardien ayant quitté son poste depuis belle lurette, Midorima remonta son sac sur l'épaule et enjamba la barrière.

\- Sh… Shin-chan ?!

\- On ne risque rien.

Stupéfait, Takao finit par l'imiter, grisé comme un gosse à l'idée de briser les interdits.

\- Shin-chan fraudeur… C'est la soirée des révélations~

Une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, ils reprirent leur marche le long de l'une des allées du jardin public.

\- Oui, il y a d'autres personnes qui savent. Momoi, peut-être Aomine si elle lui en a parlé… et Nanamine Makoto.

\- La fiancée d'Akashi ?

Midorima hocha la tête. Bien qu'aucune lumière électrique ne les atteignît à présent, la lune était presque pleine, et brillait d'un éclat bleuté.

\- Elles ne connaissent pas les détails. En fait, je pense que ni moi ni Akashi n'avons jamais raconté ça à qui que ce soit.

En silence, Takao acquiesça. Il sentait à quel point la tension était forte à travers sa voix. Inspirant un bon coup, celui à côté de qui il marchait baissa la tête, et la lumière blanche se refléta sur les verres de ses lunettes.

\- C'était la veille de la demi-finale de la Winter Cup, il y a huit mois. Juste après que Kaijô nous ait battu en quart.

\- Oui, je me souviens de ça.

\- Après notre match, je suis resté pour voir le résultat de la dernière rencontre, celle de Seirin contre Yôsen. Seirin ayant gagné, les demi auraient dû opposer Seirin et Kaijô d'un côté, Tôô et Rakuzan de l'autre. Seulement, au moment où le public a commencé à quitter les gradins, une rumeur s'est répandue petit à petit, comme quoi Rakuzan ne participerait pas au prochain match. J'ai trouvé ça absurde, mais comme je traversais le hall pour sortir, j'ai regardé le panneau d'affichage. Et effectivement, l'équipe de Rakuzan venait d'être déclarée forfait.

A cet instant, Takao réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais su ce qui avait motivé ce retrait. Sur le coup, il s'était posé la question, naturellement. Mais le drame sur lequel s'était achevée la finale avait effacé toutes les préoccupations secondaires et en ce qui le concernait, c'était à peu près au même moment qu'il avait appris que celui qui était alors leur capitaine d'équipe était hospitalisé.

\- Je ne les avais pas vus de la journée, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. J'ai appelé Akashi. Ca a tout de suite basculé sur la boîte vocale. Alors j'ai appelé Nanamine.

* * *

Midorima sortit du stade et se dégagea rapidement de la foule des spectateurs amassée devant l'entrée. Appuyant nerveusement sur la touche bas pour faire défiler sa liste de contacts, il tomba enfin sur le numéro de Nanamine, et plaqua le portable contre son oreille. Cette fois, la tonalité retentit.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Si elle ne répondait pas, il n'aurait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, néanmoins, la jeune fille décrocha.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Pas un « allo », pas un mot. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si polie et prévenante, son silence avait quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Nanamine ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais lorsque sa voix résonna dans le haut-parleur, elle était entrecoupée de sanglots.

\- Midorima-kun…

\- Nanamine ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle mit quelques secondes à maîtriser son souffle.

\- Je… à cause de moi… Akashi-kun a…

Elle avait tant de mal à s'exprimer qu'il ne saisissait le sens que de certains mots.

\- Son père est venu le trouver et… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé depuis…

Midorima sentit un long frisson lui glacer le dos. Alors qu'elle étouffait ses pleurs en vain, lui commençait à envisager le pire.

\- Calme-toi. Tu l'as eu ? Tu l'as appelé ?

\- N-non… J'ai appelé mais son portable n'a même pas sonné… Et j'ai peur d'appeler sur le fixe…

Le temps pressait. Ses craintes venaient de se confirmer.

\- Ok, j'y vais. Essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter et reste chez toi.

\- … Midorima-kun…

\- Oui ?

\- … Non, rien…

\- Je t'appelle tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha, et se mit à courir.

Peut-être que ça n'avait plus aucun sens, peut-être était-il déjà trop tard. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il devait faire vite.

Et, comme si la situation n'était pas assez critique, l'endroit où résidait Akashi n'était pas dans les environs.

Le trajet en métro lui parut interminable.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la station, il reprit sa course.

Sa tête était vite.

Seuls les deux mêmes mots se cognaient, s'entrechoquaient sans cesse : « _Dépêche-toi. Dépêche-toi._ »

« _Dépêche-toi_.»

Il arriva au niveau du portail en fer forgé. Il le poussa.

C'était ouvert.

Il monta les marches du perron et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Les lumières étaient éteintes. Il n'y avait pas de voiture devant la maison, son père devait être sorti. Bon point. S'il était tombé nez à nez avec lui, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire.

Il ne pensait à rien. Le souffle court, il traversa le hall, le salon, la salle à manger.

Il retrouva l'escalier, monta à l'étage.

Dans le couloir du premier, une porte était entrouverte. La lumière de la lune projetait un rectangle bleu sur le mur d'en face.

D'un pas plus lent, il s'approcha de la porte, et la franchit.

Le désordre qui s'offrit à ses yeux porta ses doutes à leur terme.

La table basse de la chambre était retournée, et des cahiers, crayons et livres (qui se trouvaient vraisemblablement dessus, à l'origine) avaient été projetés à travers la pièce.

De grands tissus de soie richement décorée jonchaient le sol. Après les avoir observés plus longuement, Midorima reconnut des kimonos.

Et, debout près du balcon, dont la fenêtre était grande ouverte, il vit Akashi.

Il était revêtu d'un long kimono écarlate, qui paraissait d'autant plus ample qu'il ne l'avait pas noué.

La tête tournée vers le ciel nocturne, il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

\- … Akashi ?

Il s'avança de quelques pas. Par terre, sur sa droite, il aperçut un téléphone portable brisé.

\- Shintarô.

Sa voix doucereuse avait un timbre étrange. Midorima redoutait qu'elle ne présageât autre chose, cette voix qu'il pensait disparue parmi de mauvais souvenirs.

Akashi était de dos. Mais quelque chose – il n'aurait su dire quoi – semblait différent.

\- Rakuzan est forfait. Je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé. Nanamine aussi s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Nanamine…

Doucement, dans le froissement des tissus, il se tourna vers lui, la tête penchée de côté. Son œil jaune luisait comme celui d'un fauve.

\- Ah... en fait je m'en fous.

Midorima resta pétrifié à la vue de son visage. Ses yeux bigarrés étaient comme exorbités. Sur sa joue gauche, un large hématome creusait ses traits. Et surtout, contrastant avec son regard perdu, son sourire paraissait affreusement discordant.

D'un ample mouvement de bras, il désigna le tas de luxueuses étoffes éparpillées sur le sol en tatami.

\- Tout ça, on me l'a apporté aujourd'hui pour que je les essaie quand je rentrerai. Ils sont magnifiques, non ? Ils doivent valoir plus cher qu'un château…

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Midorima aperçut ce qu'il tenait dans l'autre main.

Longs et fins comme des couteaux, des ciseaux à tissu aux lames d'acier réverbéraient l'éclat de la nuit.

Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Ils préparent leur mariage. Ils veulent que tout soit terminé avant la fin de l'année prochaine. Pour Makoto et moi. Surtout elle, en fait…

Plus il parlait, et plus son instabilité se trahissait. Midorima hésita. Quelque chose lui disait que toute tentative de le raisonner était perdue d'avance.

\- Akashi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est passé ce que tout le monde voulait qu'il se passe. Maintenant, plus rien ne viendra se mettre en travers de leurs projets.

Soudain, son expression changea radicalement. Il ferma les yeux, comme en proie à une vive douleur, et plongea son visage dans sa main.

\- Un moins que rien… Depuis quand est-ce que les choses ont commencé à dérailler? Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ?! Je n'ai pas toujours… été comme ça… Je ne suis pas une erreur depuis le début, si ?!

Relevant la tête, il souleva un bras, et approcha les ciseaux du pan de la manche.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça…

Les deux lames s'ouvrirent, et se refermèrent violemment sur le bout de la manche, puis s'ouvrirent à nouveau, et remontèrent sur toute la longueur à une vitesse folle, scindant le pan en deux.

\- Arrête !

Midorima traversa la pièce, écrasant les kimonos, et saisit son poignet. Akashi recula, et glissa sur le tissu qui tombait à ses pieds.

Les lames luirent.

L'éclat disparut.

D'abord constellées de quelques gouttes, suivies par d'autres plus grosses et plus épaisses, les étoffes se tintèrent de nuages rouges et chauds.

Dans un fracas étouffé par la soie, Midorima s'affaissa et tomba à ses pieds.

Ses mains furent peu à peu baignées dans une longue flaque sombre.

La porte de la chambre coulissa sèchement, et une silhouette frêle se rua vers Akashi. D'un geste vif, elle lui arracha les ciseaux des mains et les jeta vers le balcon. Akashi ne réagit pas.

Le tirant vers le mur, Nanamine ne parvint pas à le tirer de sa stupeur. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'en faire davantage.

Elle le somma de rester où il était, s'agenouilla près de Midorima, et écarta ses mains brûlantes.

La seconde d'après, le noir était total.

* * *

\- Comme j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, j'ai été dans les vapes jusqu'au lendemain. Je n'ai prévenu personne à ce moment-là, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine tant que la Winter Cup n'était pas terminée. Au final, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de laisser les choses aller jusqu'au bout. Toujours est-il que Momoi a été mise au courant par Nanamine, qui est restée avec Akashi pendant plusieurs jours. Et quand elle est venue me voir, le jour suivant, c'était pour m'annoncer que Kuroko avait eu un accident.

Il posa une main sur la rambarde en fer, et tourna la tête vers le parc qu'ils surplombaient à présent depuis une butte, où avait été aménagée une aire de repos. Takao, à quelques pas de lui, ne disait rien.

Il était sous le choc.

Depuis la réunion au salon de thé, il avait ressassé et ressassé ce qu'il savait. Il s'était toujours imaginé que cette blessure était le résultat d'une agression pure et simple, et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Midorima refusait de blâmer Akashi.

Ce qui le bouleversait le plus, c'était la confusion dans laquelle les choses s'étaient produites. Il connaissait les circonstances à présent. Mais tout n'en était que plus trouble, et plus sombre.

L'heure n'était plus aux questions, cependant. Ce que Midorima venait de raconter avait été suffisamment pénible. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait plus la force d'en dire davantage.

\- … Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi tu refusais d'en parler.

Prenant sur lui, il s'approcha, et afficha à nouveau un sourire bienveillant.

\- Merci.

Midorima se tourna vers lui et le regarda. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur tout le jardin. Mais, curieusement, Takao sentait que le monde avait rétréci.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, toi aussi. Je t'écoute.

Désarçonné par le revirement tout à fait sérieux que prenait la conversation, l'intéressé passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Tu me sors ça comme ça, mais je sais plus trop si je ferais bien de le dire, maintenant… C'est tellement hors sujet…

\- Ça t'en a passé l'envie ?

Takao le fixa. Sa voix était dure, tout d'un coup. Mais ce n'était pas après lui qu'il en avait. Sur son visage, la tristesse et la douleur prenaient le pas sur la colère. Quelque part, il semblait absent, encore en proie aux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface plus vivement que jamais.

Sans réfléchir, Takao se rapprocha encore. Pour la première fois depuis huit mois, le sentiment d'être inutile lorsqu'il était près de lui s'était envolé.

\- Du tout. Au contraire, je crois que c'est encore pire, maintenant.

Incrédule, Midorima le dévisagea. Doucement, Takao leva les mains et saisit ses lunettes.

\- Tu permets ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il les enleva et les tint hors de portée.

Posant une main sur sa joue, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds.

Et l'embrassa.

Intimement convaincu qu'il allait se faire jeter, il attendit, les yeux fermés.

Mais, les secondes s'écoulant, il réalisa que rien de tel ne se produisait. Et qu'à cet instant, c'était une autre main qui passait dans ses cheveux.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Chambre close

Bonjour~

Il fait chaud, il y a du soleil, et moi je passe ma vie sur mon ordi. Complètement déphasée. Mais bon, je pense que je suis pas la seule dans ce cas-là ! ( - . 6)

Bonne nouvelle : ce chapitre est moins long que le précédent (alléluia !). C'est un chapitre de transition avec le prochain, du coup il sera aussi un peu plus calme... Pas pour longtemps, faut pas déconner ( = v =)

**Laura-087** : Je pensais pas que c'était possible, et pourtant ton commentaire était tellement long que ma boîte mail refusait de l'afficher en entier ! XD Mais merci, ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois, j'attends presque ce que tu vas pouvoir en dire quand un nouveau chapitre est posté ( o v o) Maintenant, je vais essayer de répondre... XD Je parlerai de Hanamiya plus tard (même si on le voit pas mal dans ce chapitre !) Quand à l'ambiance générale dans l'équipe, je te laisse constater par toi-même~ Et oui, c'est bien Nanamine qui va jouer les tirelires, mais pas que ! D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi présente que dans ce chapitre, en tout cas ses absences ne sont pas exclusivement dues à Akashi.

Aomine ne le pense sans doute pas, mais il a de la chance d'avoir Imayoshi avec lui x3 Mais il lui faudra encore un petit coup de pouce pour changer d'avis.

Allez, pour une fois, je vais parler d'Akashi (mais juste un tout petit peu ! X3) Le Akashi qui "domine" depuis l'hiver dernier est celui qui a émergé à la fin du collège, jusqu'à la fin de la première année de lycée (le pas très sympa, "bokushi" pour les intimes ~). Vu que la Winter Cup de la première année n'est pas terminée dans le manga, je suis partie du principe que Seirin avait gagné la finale et ce faisant, Akashi était redevenu celui qu'il était au tout début du collège (ce pronostic n'engage que moi~). Et puis lors de l'incident d'il y a huit mois, les choses se sont gâtées. Nanamine a tendance à se culpabiliser, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus sur les responsables de cette histoire pour le moment ;3 En tout cas, cette scène a lieu la veille de la discussion entre Akashi et Kuroko sur le toit.

Aaah, j'aimerais tellement dire plein de choses sur ce mariage, mais c'est encore trop tôt ( TT TT) Je me contenterai de dire que Midorima en savait plus que Kuroko (paradoxalement ? x) ) C'est tout pour cette fois !

**buli-chan** : Merci. Je me demande vraiment comment je me suis débrouillée pour avoir une intrigue aussi emmêlée ( = v =) Une nouvelle forme de masochisme, sans doute xD

**Kyoko77** : Merci n'amour, j'aime quand tu laisses des reviews ~ Je me disais qu'Aomine finirait par te manquer 8P Et pour Hanamiya, c'est que le début~ Mais y avait Akashi aussi, dans ce chapitre, au passage ! ( = v =)

**chizumi-san** : Encore une (très) longue review ! x3 Merci~ (j'aime beaucoup ton avatar, au passage). Je sais que cette fic ne brille pas vraiment par son humour et sa légèreté (ça contraste pas mal avec ma précédente, d'ailleurs !). Mais l'idée de base était pas particulièrement réjouissante, et comme KnB a un petit côté drama, j'ai pris le parti de faire une fic assez sérieuse :3 Mais ça n'empêche pas d'avoir des scènes gratuitement stupides de temps en temps xD

J'aime beaucoup Takao aussi, il se prend pas la tête et quand il est avec Midorin, ils sont juste trop mignons~ (fan de yaoi aussi xD). Akashi n'est pas méchant ! Enfin on dirait comme ça, mais en fait, pas vraiment ! (c'est très clair ce que je dis xD Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps et vous comprendrez tout !) Et oui, je sais que j'ai mis ce couple dans la description...

... ( = v =) Je ne dirais rien de plus là dessus xD Kuroko n'a pas été en mesure de faire grand chose jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça va bientôt changer !

Bon, j'ai beaucoup parlé cette fois xD Voilà la suite~

* * *

Dehors, le vent mugissait. Il soufflait à en faire trembler les panneaux en papier. Petite, dans la résidence qu'occupait sa famille à Kyôto, Nanamine aimait rester assise longtemps, la nuit, lorsque le temps tournait à l'orage, et écouter la vieille maison de bois murmurer doucement, au gré des rafales. Les maisons anciennes parlaient, les jardins japonais aussi. Nanamine les écoutait des heures durant. En les entendant lui parler, elle se sentait à l'abri. Comme dans un refuge, où elle n'était plus toute seule. Leurs voix couvraient celles des adultes. Alors, elle pouvait se convaincre, rien qu'un peu, que cet endroit isolé, ce lieu coupé du monde, avait malgré tout une petite place pour elle. Que d'une certaine façon, c'était aussi chez elle.

Mais dans cette demeure en plein cœur de la mégapole, rien ne lui rappelait sa vieille maison. Le portail en fer, la grande salle à manger, le salon et ses canapés pompeux, tout était si différent de ce qu'elle avait connu là-bas. Ici, les murs épais et les fenêtres claquemurées ne grinçaient pas. Le silence était absolu, jusqu'à ce que, d'un côté ou de l'autre, à l'étage ou au rez-de-chaussée, une âme ne vienne perturber la quiétude factice de ce lieu.

On frappa à la porte. Quelques petits coups contre le bois peint, et Nanamine se douta que c'était la femme de chambre qui venait la chercher. Elle n'était pas chez elle, et cela lui était cordialement rappelé chaque jour : quand bien même était-elle dans sa propre chambre, s'il lui fallait répondre présente, elle devait le faire aussitôt.

\- Monsieur voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.

Sombre perspective. Hélas, inéluctable.

Ce n'était pas d'Akashi dont il était question. Malgré la froide réserve qui caractérisait chacune de leurs entrevues désormais, leurs relations ne s'étaient pas détériorées au point qu'il la convoquât pour s'entretenir avec elle. A vrai dire, ils se parlaient peu. Ils avaient beau vivre sous le même toit, la plupart du temps, ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans mot dire. Bonjour le matin, bonsoir le soir, à la rigueur. Et c'était tout.

Nanamine se leva du lit sur lequel elle était assise et ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme l'attendait toujours dans le couloir.

\- J'y vais.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi…

\- Je préférerais y aller toute seule.

Elle fréquentait la maison depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir où se trouvait le bureau.

Le bureau. Si les sons avaient eu des couleurs, ces trois syllabes auraient été pour elle d'un noir profond. Sombres comme un coffre au fond du cellier. Etre convoqué dans le bureau, c'était une sensation plus qu'un acte. Elle ignorait toujours ce qui se cachait exactement derrière chaque invitation. Elle sentait par contre distinctement chaque tissu de son corps se contracter, et la lumière fuir loin d'elle, comme aspirée jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Plus concrètement, sa nuque se couvrait d'une sueur gelée, et presqu'aussitôt son corps tout entier frissonnait. A chaque fois, elle ne voyait pas les couloirs se succéder alors qu'elle marchait vers le bureau, focalisée sur ses efforts pour cesser de trembler – elle n'y parvenait jamais complètement. Puis, une fois devant la porte, elle se figeait. Elle levait la main droite, et, finalement, cognait deux fois avec son majeur. Les coups résonnaient dans sa tête alors que des voix lui hurlaient de partir. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Ses jambes étaient roides. Elles ne se mouvraient à nouveau que lorsque l'ordre d'entrer retentirait, de l'autre côté de la porte. Et elle entrerait, immobile, comme si elle avançait sur un tapis roulant.

L'intérieur ne lui laissait aucun souvenir mémorable. On lui aurait demandé de le décrire qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Les objets, les meubles, l'atmosphère, tout gravitait autour d'un seul et unique point. Et, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment regardée dans les yeux, cette figure était tout ce qu'elle percevait. Elle focalisait son attention comme un aimant.

Lorsqu'elle entrait dans le bureau, elle n'était jamais seule face à lui. Les premières fois, sa mère était avec elle. Mais Akashi se trouvait toujours dans la pièce avant qu'elle n'arrive. Ils ne se disaient rien. Ils se tenaient debout, côte à côte. Puis ils repartaient ensemble. Mais c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls, à ressasser les mots qu'ils venaient d'entendre, sans pouvoir en parler.

\- Entre.

Nanamine sursauta. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait déjà toqué à la porte. Son bras s'était levé, machinalement. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle poussa la porte capitonnée, et franchit le seuil.

La pièce lui apparut subitement. Les livres soigneusement alignés sur les étagères des deux bibliothèques, les rideaux pourpres tout au fond qui masquaient le ciel, le petit lustre art nouveau, et le tapis démesuré dont elle connaissait chaque motif, chaque tache de café pour les avoir détaillées frénétiquement à chacune de ses visites. La seule partie du tapis qui lui était inconnue, c'était celle que cachait le bureau, un grand bureau en bois d'acajou, surmonté d'une lampe à la lumière jaune. Les bras croisés sur le revêtement de cuir, et vêtu d'un costume noir comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il ne la regardait que par intermittence, feuilletant un dossier sans doute plus digne de son attention que ce pour quoi il l'avait fait venir.

Elle était seule. Akashi n'était nulle part.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, murmura une réponse d'un ton grave, puis consulta sa montre. En pratique, les entretiens étaient toujours brefs. Il ne leur consacrait que peu de place dans son emploi du temps réglé à la seconde près. Il venait tout juste de revenir sur ses terres, et aurait sans doute déjà un dîner de prévu ce soir-là. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, ses absences étaient une soupape nécessaire à l'étouffante rigidité des mœurs de la maison. Mais, lorsqu'il était là, ne pas répondre à ses sollicitations ne lui aurait pas traversé l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas son mot dire.

\- Nanamine, ça faisait quelques mois que je ne t'avais pas vue.

Elle acquiesça en silence. Ses doigts s'entortillaient dans les plis de sa jupe. La seule chose qui la préoccupait, c'était de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Tu es ici depuis que tu as fini le lycée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'y plais ?

La question la prit de court. Quoiqu'il n'y eût pas à tortiller pour trouver la réponse adéquate.

\- Oui. C'est tout proche de l'hôtel alors ça me permet d'y passer plusieurs fois par semaine. Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre hospitalité.

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'hôtel que vous avez ici, à Tôkyô, ne cesse de s'illustrer par ses admirables performances.

Elle inclina la tête. Implicitement, il l'avait complimentée. Si son implication dans la gestion de l'établissement n'avait pas porté ses fruits, il n'aurait sans doute pas mentionné que l'hôtel était aussi le sien, tout autant que celui de sa mère. En tant qu'héritière, elle bénéficiait des parts de son père depuis son décès, et sa mère était actionnaire, à moindre pourcentage. Cependant, dans les faits, elle n'était jamais présente aux réunions de direction. Tant qu'elle serait mineure, son rôle était purement symbolique.

\- Mais je pense que tu devrais t'investir un peu moins dans ses activités, du moins pour le moment. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer et tu devrais en profiter pour prendre un peu de temps pour toi.

Ne sachant ce qu'il fallait comprendre de ce sous-entendu, elle leva les yeux pour la première fois. Les siens étaient sombres, et durs. A peine les eut elle aperçus que sa gorge se noua.

\- Seijûrô et toi, vous vous entendez bien, ces derniers temps ?

Il avait saisi un stylo et griffonnait à présent sur l'une des pages de son dossier. De toute évidence, il était loin d'être aussi secoué par la question que l'était la jeune fille.

\- Oui, très bien… Même si je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu récemment. Il était à Kyôto…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ses yeux s'étaient déjà fixés une fois de plus sur le tapis. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était loin de se passionner pour ses peines de cœur, le constat restait amer. Après tout, c'était entre ses mains que son avenir se jouait.

\- Je vais profiter de ma présence ici pour boucler les derniers préparatifs. J'aurais voulu fixer la date en septembre, mais on y est déjà, ça fera trop court.

Intérieurement, Nanamine souffla. Cela faisait un an que le mariage était devenu sa seule et unique perspective. Et pendant tout ce temps, son état d'esprit n'avait pas changé. Elle le redoutait. Quand bien même cette insupportable attente aurait dû s'éterniser encore des années, elle ne pouvait que se sentir rassurée à chaque fois qu'était repoussée l'échéance.

\- Ce sera donc fin décembre.

Subitement, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

Ce n'était pas un report. Les dés étaient jetés.

\- P… Pardon ?

Ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Décembre. C'était dans trois mois, à peine plus.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'on avait ouvert la porte. Et elle oublia même de se retourner.

\- Bonsoir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Akashi était là. Juste derrière elle.

A l'opposé, son père s'était redressé. Les pages se froissèrent entre ses doigts.

Et il cracha, le teint livide :

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de venir. Sors.

Nanamine resta immobile un court instant, pétrifiée par la froideur de son ton. Puis, lentement, elle se retourna.

Akashi était toujours près de la porte. Mais son expression lui porta un coup au cœur. Les yeux grand ouverts et fixés sur l'homme qui s'était déjà replongé dans son travail, il paraissait quatre ans de moins. Son regard, si troublé qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas, était déchirant de souffrance. Elle ne pouvait rien. Et lui, le dos voûté comme un enfant saisi par le froid, ferma les yeux, s'effaça derrière la porte, et les laissa tous les deux seuls à nouveau.

La tristesse et l'impuissance submergèrent la jeune fille, isolée, debout dans cette pièce hostile dont elle mourrait d'envie de s'échapper. Celui qui déjà agissait comme son beau-père venait de franchir un nouveau pas dans le désaveu. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'adresser à son fils unique. C'était elle qu'il avait jugé bon d'informer des dernières avancées. Bien loin d'en retirer un quelconque honneur, elle en était meurtrie.

Alors que le loquet de la porte claquait, la plongeant dans le désarroi le plus total, elle réalisa que le maître des lieux avait cessé de lire. Il la fixait, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus.

\- Je crois que l'on s'en tiendra là pour le moment. Je dois partir dans quelques minutes. Des remarques ?

Un peu sonnée, Nanamine finit par faire signe que non.

\- Je pense que tout se fera à Tôkyô. Ta mère nous rejoindra sans doute quelques jours avant, vu comme elle est réticente à l'idée de quitter Kyôto, même pour une semaine… Bon, tu peux y aller. Bonne soirée.

\- … A vous aussi.

Elle recula, marcha vers la porte. Que ce fût pour entrer ou pour sortir, ses pieds étaient toujours aussi lourds. La porte se referma derrière elle, la laissant dans le couloir vide.

Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Akashi n'était plus là. Elle repensa à la façon dont il avait été congédié, et ferma les yeux. Vieux réflexe, lorsque lui revenait en mémoire un évènement dont elle avait honte. Elle fermait les yeux, comme si cela pouvait suffire à effacer l'humiliation. Habitude puérile, absurde. Comme si l'on pouvait trébucher et faire semblant de ne pas voir la boue qui recouvrait ses genoux, une fois relevé.

Marchant dans la direction opposée à celle de sa chambre, elle arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à la pièce la plus retirée du rez-de-chaussée, celle qui donnait sur le petit jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. C'était une chambre à présent, mais jusqu'à l'hiver dernier, elle avait été utilisée comme un salon de détente.

Elle posa la main sur la porte. Une porte coulissante, sur laquelle il aurait été incongru de frapper.

\- Je peux entrer… ?

Elle n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir entendu la réponse, mais s'abstint de répéter. Ôtant ses chaussons, elle tira le panneau latéralement, et le repoussa sans un bruit derrière elle. Seul le petit claquement du bois lorsqu'il rencontra le mur signifia qu'elle était entrée.

En dehors d'une table de shôgi et d'un futon, l'espace privé d'Akashi était singulièrement vide. Les panneaux de papier au bout de la pièce avaient été tirés, et l'ouverture donnait sur une petite terrasse, d'où l'on pouvait observer le jardin.

Une lampe était allumée près du matelas. Assis sur les draps qu'il n'avait pas défaits, Akashi ne la voyait pas. Son regard se perdait vers l'extérieur.

\- La date est fixée pour décembre.

Les mots sortaient mécaniquement. Elle avait encore fermé les yeux.

\- Ma mère viendra, elle aussi. C'est assez logique, après tout…

Elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle disait était dénué de sens. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau devant elle, elle vit qu'il l'observait. Ce soir-là, curieusement, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'hostilité sur son visage. Depuis l'hiver dernier – lorsqu'il avait changé du tout au tout –, à de rares occasions, elle revoyait l'Akashi d'avant. Comme par intermittences, elle retrouvait celui qu'elle avait connu au lycée. Sans doute n'y avait-il personne d'autre pour témoigner de ces brèves réminiscences. Brèves, et rares, car jamais elles ne survenaient lorsqu'un tiers était présent. Le plus clair du temps, Akashi était froid, stoïque, au point qu'elle se demandait si le cours des évènements l'affectait encore.

Mais dans ces rares moments, l'autre Akashi refaisait surface. Celui dont elle avait été proche, et qui avait souffert autant qu'elle d'être voué à un destin qu'ils ne désiraient pas.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, trop las pour ajouter quoique ce soit. Puis il tendit un bras vers elle. Elle approcha, s'agenouilla sur les draps, et posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- C'est peut-être logique, mais… j'aurais préféré ne plus la voir…

Tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, elle s'efforça d'oublier où ils se trouvaient. Sa main effleurant ses cheveux blonds, et sa voix murmurant dans son oreille dessinaient à elles seules les frontières du réel.

\- C'est l'accomplissement de sa vie. Elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

\- … Désolée. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ton droit.

\- Non. S'il y a quelqu'un envers qui cette situation est injuste depuis le début, c'est toi.

Elle s'était écartée, un petit peu, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder. Son visage était tout près.

\- Tu ne mérites pas tout ça…

Paradoxalement, c'était elle que ces mots attristaient le plus. Elle détourna les yeux, elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Mais sa main passa derrière sa nuque, et l'attira vers lui.

\- Toi non plus.

L'instant d'après, elle sentit ses lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes. Cherchant d'abord à s'éloigner le plus loin possible, elle renonça. Une sensation qui allait en s'intensifiant l'emplit petit à petit, comme si elle fondait. Se coulant dans son étreinte, elle sentit en elle comme une digue qui cédait, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues brûlantes. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux manches de sa chemise.

Parfois, lorsque ses pensées s'égaraient, elle se remémorait toutes les fois où elle avait rêvé qu'ils resteraient ensemble, dans des circonstances différentes. Mais les choses ne pouvaient être autrement. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de fuir, non plus. Elle avait peur d'être séparée de lui.

Et à cet instant, alors qu'elle sentait son souffle se mêler au sien, elle réalisa combien elle avait pu se mentir à elle-même en prétendant ne plus en souffrir.

* * *

Dévalant les marches qui menaient aux voies souterraines, Kuroko se lança à la poursuite de Momoi, dont la longue chevelure rose flottait devant lui, parmi les silhouettes grises qui quittaient la rame. Il manqua plusieurs fois d'être bousculé, faute de se faire remarquer, et ne la rattrapa qu'après avoir bondi dans le métro, alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui.

\- Tu vois qu'on pouvait l'avoir !

\- Momoi-san… Tu sais… Il en passe toutes les trois minutes…

\- Mais c'est mieux de l'avoir du premier coup~

A bout de souffle, le jeune homme s'effondra sur l'un des sièges, et la rayonnante demoiselle qui, en comparaison, paraissait fraîche comme un gardon, vint prendre place à côté de lui.

La rame tressautait doucement de temps à autre. A mesure que les échos du métro se projetaient contre les parois du tunnel, Kuroko sentit son rythme cardiaque retrouver un tempo plus apaisé.

Près des portes, debout l'un contre l'autre, il remarqua bientôt un jeune couple dont les messes-basses étaient couvertes par les frémissements alentour. Le garçon, la tête penchée au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie, semblait s'amuser à lui susurrer quelque niaiserie qui n'était visiblement pas à son goût. Offusquée, elle finit par se retourner et lui frappa doucement le bras, en le traitant d'idiot, mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Depuis sa place, Kuroko ne les quittait pas des yeux. Au bout de quelques protestations, la jeune fille parut se résigner, et son compagnon se baissa un peu plus, murmurant quelque chose dans le creux de son oreille. Il la vit rougir comme une cerise, et se tourner timidement vers le garçon, qui lui souriait. Tendrement, il lui vola un baiser, et elle se détourna aussitôt. Kuroko fit de même, braquant son regard un peu troublé sur ses chaussures de sport.

\- Momoi-san…

\- Oui ?

\- … C'est un peu soudain comme question, mais… est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

Il la sentit se retourner brusquement, puis chercher ce qui avait bien pu susciter de telles préoccupations chez lui. Elle dut apercevoir le petit couple, car, à son tour, elle se mit à contempler ses pieds.

\- Euh, effectivement, c'est soudain ! C'est d'autant plus surprenant venant de toi…. Eh bien, comment dire, disons que… non… enfin si. Mais peut-être pas… j'en sais rien, c'est très compliqué !

Mais lorsqu'elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Kuroko et qu'elle vit qu'il la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, elle renonça à esquiver la question.

\- Pas si compliqué, peut-être… Tu sais, je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… Quand je t'ai rencontré au collège (enfin, la première fois que je t'ai vu jouer, plutôt), j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi.

Ce à quoi son voisin lui répondit par un regard des plus perplexes.

\- Ah ?

\- Ça a duré jusqu'au début du lycée. J'étais émerveillée à chaque fois que je te voyais sur le terrain. Ta façon de ne jamais te mettre en avant et de permettre des retournements de situation incroyables en laissant l'adversaire complètement subjugué, je trouvais ça génial ! Tu étais un peu comme un magicien, qui peut passer du type insignifiant au virtuose dès qu'il entre en scène !

\- … Je suppose que c'était un compliment.

\- Oui, désolée. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, même si je t'ai sous-estimé la première fois que je t'ai vu, quand j'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment, je suis tombée sous le charme.

Elle aurait pu s'en tenir à cette confession. Pourtant, il attendait ce qui allait suivre. Son ton était plein de remords. C'était presque comme si elle s'excusait auprès de lui.

\- Mais, au bout du compte, je crois que je n'étais pas complètement sincère. C'était une autre personne que j'avais constamment à l'esprit, alors j'ai voulu me convaincre que ça ne voulait rien dire, que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre… Sauf que ça ne marche jamais, ce genre de truc. Plus on cherche à oublier, plus ça reste…

Tout d'un coup, elle se redressa vivement, et claqua les paumes de ses mains contre ses joues, faisant sursauter Kuroko.

\- Ha ha, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! On dirait une actrice de série à l'eau de rose, ça craint !

Elle se mit à rire, mais lui ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait la suivre. L'instant d'avant, elle avait parlé sérieusement. Et il avait senti combien elle était loin de lui. Comme si celui à qui elle s'adressait vraiment était absent.

Il hésita un long moment avant de lui demander. Les stations défilaient, ils seraient bientôt arrivés. Et, après tout, il se doutait qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas de réponse.

\- C'est quelqu'un que je connais, pas vrai ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, mais il garda la tête basse. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui l'avait poussé à aborder le sujet. La question lui était juste venue à l'esprit, et il l'avait posée sans réfléchir.

\- … Oui.

Le prochain arrêt était le leur.

Les portes se refermèrent sur le petit couple, qu'il regarda disparaître sur le quai. A nouveau, les fenêtres devinrent noires. Une voix annonça les conditions de circulation sur la ligne. Mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Momoi et lui se levèrent, et attrapèrent les poignées suspendues au plafond. Il eut soudain l'étrange sensation d'être scruté. Levant la tête, il réalisa que Momoi le fixait avec une drôle d'intensité.

\- Et toi… Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sa voix avait quelque chose de réticent. Et d'inéluctable à la fois. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de savoir. Ou bien, il s'imaginait des choses, et elle ne faisait que lui retourner la question.

Depuis qu'il s'était remis de l'accident, c'était la première fois qu'il s'interrogeait à ce sujet. Il ne pensait à personne. Seuls ceux qu'il avait côtoyé par le passé lui revenaient en mémoire, et lorsqu'ils les retrouvaient, c'était le bonheur de les revoir qui le submergeait. Ainsi que le soulagement de ne pas avoir tout oublié.

Alors pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

« Non ». Il n'avait qu'à dire « non ».

Pourtant, l'évidence ne l'avait pas frappé.

Rien ne lui venait. Une nouvelle fois, comme lorsqu'il avait voulu se souvenir du nom de Momoi à l'hôpital, comme lorsque la scène sur le toit lui apparaissait encore et encore, en rêve, il se trouvait face à un mur. Rien ne perçait à travers. Il ne voyait rien.

Seulement un grand mur, noir. Auquel il se heurtait. Continuellement.

\- Je ne sais pas.

La rame s'était arrêtée. Momoi le dévisageait toujours. Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu. Pourtant, elle semblait toujours triste.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et ils descendirent tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, prenant la direction du gymnase.

* * *

\- Ça ne marchera jamais.

Verdict sans appel. Riko avait beau déployer tous les arguments du monde, Hyûga ne voulait rien entendre.

\- On peut au moins tenter le coup et voir si cette stratégie fonctionne ou pas !

\- On ferait mieux de miser sur ce qu'on maîtrise le mieux et repartir sur un jeu offensif.

\- Sauf qu'on n'a plus tout à fait la même équipe, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé ! Et ce que je propose n'empêche pas de se baser principalement sur l'attaque, au contraire.

\- Oui, sauf que tu que tu donnes beaucoup trop d'importance au meneur !

\- Peut-être parce que c'est celui qui gère la distribution du ballon et qui optimise la tactique de jeu !

\- On a déjà essayé aux qualifications avant-hier, et ça a été un fiasco !

\- C'est justement pour ça que j'ai modifié le plan qu'on avait au départ. Le chacun pour soi, ça pouvait passer jusqu'aux quarts parce que chaque joueur ici a un talent individuel incontestable, mais franchement, tu crois qu'on va pouvoir remporter le tournoi avec une équipe sans cohésion ?

De son côté, Kuroko s'inquiétait un peu pour Riko. Hyûga et elle étaient si proches à présent qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se faire bouffer dans la seconde. Quoique. Lui et ses camarades de Seirin étaient bien placés pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à laisser quiconque empiéter sur ses plates-bandes.

Constatant avec irritation qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, le jeune homme à lunettes leva le bras comme s'il expédiait la conversation par-dessus son épaule, et alla s'asseoir sur le banc.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes, coach. Tu sais bien qu'on a tout aussi envie que toi d'avoir un vrai jeu collectif plutôt que de scorer chacun dans son coin.

Et de lancer un regard haineux à Hanamiya qui s'était adossé contre le mur, à bonne distance.

\- C'est juste qu'on a pas un meneur, mais un emmerdeur de première ! Tellement infoutu de mettre son ego de côté qu'on a dû passer les huitièmes sans lui !

\- Eh, le bigleux, tu veux qu'on en parle ? Que je te fasse des passes ou pas, tu finis toujours par gueuler !

\- C'est parce que t'envoies les balles au dernier moment sans prévenir, et nous on a plus qu'à se démerder avec ! T'as cru qu'on avait des yeux dans le dos ?!

\- Si vous êtes pas réactifs, vous arriverez à rien. Vous mettez trois plombes à capter quand y a une ouverture !

Se tournant vers Riko, il ne mâcha pas davantage ses mots.

\- Si tout ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est vous conforter dans vos petites percées offensives de bourrins, pas étonnant que vous soyez aussi ramollis sur le plan stratégique.

\- Quoi ?!

Hyûga s'était mis sur ses pieds en un éclair, prêt à en découdre, mais Kuroko le prit de vitesse et lui piqua les côtes avec une dextérité d'escrimeur. Aussitôt, sa victime s'effondra sur le banc comme une crêpe.

\- Tu réponds trop facilement à la provocation.

\- Kuroko… Ça va devenir une habitude ?!

\- Tant que ça marche…

\- Je me serais passé de cette réponse, merci !

\- C'est vrai… C'est aussi ma faute.

Surpris, tous se tournèrent vers Riko. Hyûga serra les poings. A voir l'expression qu'elle avait à présent, la critique de Hanamiya avait fait mouche.

\- Je nous ai inscrits à ce tournoi parce que je pensais que plus tôt on se remettrait à la compétition, plus tôt on arriverait à consolider l'équipe en ayant de vrais objectifs – même si ce n'est que du street basket. Mais au final, c'était au détriment de la phase d'entraînement. J'aurais dû mieux prendre en compte les spécificités de chacun, et puis…

\- Euh, coach… Pas la peine de se remettre complètement en question, tu sais ! On ne peut pas tout prévoir à l'avance !

\- Koga ou La Voix de la Sagesse~

Koganei se hérissa comme un chat et fusilla du regard Tsuchida qui pouffait de rire en compagnie de Himuro et Kise.

De plus en plus ulcéré, Hanamiya lâcha un petit claquement de langue méprisant.

\- Vous vous donnez des grands airs, mais au fond c'est ce que je pensais. Sans Kagami et Kiyoshi, vous valez que dalle, Seirin.

Cette fois, Kuroko eut bien du mal à maintenir Hyûga en place. Si seulement Kiyoshi avait été là, il aurait sans doute su calmer le jeu.

\- Je te le redirai qu'une fois : si tu penses que t'as rien à faire ici, arrête de jouer les indécis et dégage !

Ce coup-ci, celui que tout le monde considérait manifestement comme le mouton noir de l'équipe sembla le prendre au mot. Il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Hyûga, puis de Kuroko, balança un coup de poing contre le mur et marcha vers la sortie.

\- Ok, dans ce cas j'ai plus qu'à me barrer tranquillement et vous laisser jouer à la baballe entre copains.

Il passa devant le groupe, faisant mine de les ignorer. Soudain, arrivé au niveau de Hyûga, il fit volte-face et l'attrapa par le col.

\- T'as cru que j'allais dire ça, hein, connard ?!

Prompt à répliquer, son vis-à-vis l'agrippa à son tour et leva le poing. Kuroko s'interposa et bloqua la main de Hyûga, bientôt aidé par Kise qui tira Hanamiya en arrière. Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à les faire lâcher prise, haletant et luttant pour les empêcher de repartir à l'assaut.

Serrant de toutes ses forces le bras de son ex-capitaine, Kuroko luttait contre sa propre rage. La naïveté dont il avait fait preuve le consternait. Maintenant que deux des membres en étaient venus à se sauter à la gorge, ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de temps avant que toute l'équipe ne parte à vau-l'eau.

Hanamiya cherchait à faire céder Kise par tous les moyens, mais celui-ci tenait bon.

\- Lâche-moi, toi !

\- Ce serait de la complicité de meurtre !

\- Quel meurtre ?! Je sais me défendre, Kise !

\- Oui, mais il y a Kurokocchi au milieu !

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se faire éjecter, la porte d'entrée du gymnase grinça depuis le fond du couloir. Interloqués, les quatre garçons restèrent immobiles, Kuroko presque suspendu au bras droit de Hyûga et Kise à moitié sur le dos de Hanamiya.

Dans un silence religieux, la petite silhouette de Nanamine émergea de la pénombre et se trouva face à une dizaine de paires d'yeux, toutes braquées sur elle.

\- Euh… Bonjour ?

Seule à réagir, Momoi accourut vers elle.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais venir !

\- J'ai pu me libérer. Mais j'ai comme l'impression de déranger…

Derrière le groupe constitué de Riko et du reste de l'équipe, Kuroko et compagnie étaient toujours emmêlés comme une platée de spaghetti, mais parfaitement figés. Jugeant que la tension était suffisamment retombée, Kise laissa Hanamiya se dégager, et Hyûga recula. Se regardant en chiens de faïence, ils s'éloignèrent ostensiblement l'un de l'autre.

Riko s'avança vers Nanamine, encore un peu confuse par l'affrontement qui avait bien failli tourner au vinaigre.

\- Ils ont juste un petit différent à régler. Je suis Aida Riko, tu peux juste m'appeler Riko.

\- Et moi juste Makoto. Sacchan m'a dit que vous aviez déjà retrouvé un très bon niveau en tournoi !

\- On n'en est encore qu'aux quarts.

\- C'est déjà bien. Cette compétition est plutôt médiatisée, la finale en tout cas. Si vous l'emportez, vous pourrez prétendre à intégrer le circuit officiel. Et à partir de là, je ferai tout mon possible pour être un bon sponsor !

\- Merci beaucoup… C'est délicat à demander, mais on ne peut vraiment pas faire autrement.

\- Aucun problème. Si vous me laissez assister aux entraînements…

Momoi lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Evidemment, quelle question ! On a besoin d'un manager !

Un peu embarrassée, Nanamine tira sur les manches trois-quarts du haut blanc qu'elle portait.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Un à un, les membres de l'équipe vinrent se présenter, avec plus ou moins d'aisance. Avec sa petite jupe plissée et ses cheveux au carré, Nanamine tranchait radicalement avec le troupeau de sportifs en sueur. Koganei ne manqua pas de lui glisser qu'elle était tout aussi charmante que Momoi et qu'ils étaient décidément vernis d'être entourés de deux jolies filles, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing ouvertement violent de la part de Riko.

Pas assez pour décourager le nouveau Casanova en puissance.

\- Tu es de la même année que Momoi-san ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu étais à Tôô ?

\- J'y étais en première année, et puis j'ai déménagé à Kyôto alors…

\- T'es pas si petite que ça, en fait ! Tu fais quelle taille ?

\- Euh… 1m65...

\- J'en étais sûr ! Dis dis, ça te dirait un de ces quatre de…

\- Bon, ça suffit Koga, je crois qu'on a compris.

Sur quoi Hyûga l'attrapa par le haut du t-shirt et l'entraîna à bonne distance des jeunes filles, malgré les miaulements offusqués de son captif.

Kuroko, qui s'était approché le dernier, lui adressa un petit signe de tête, qu'elle lui rendît sans moins de réserve. Mais, cette fois, il y décela autre chose que de l'appréhension. Au milieu du gymnase, elle paraissait curieusement à son aise, bien plus que toutes les autres fois où il l'avait vue.

Seul Hanamiya était resté à l'écart. Il se montrait toujours aussi antipathique, mais Kuroko fut surpris de remarquer avec quelle intensité il dévisageait Nanamine.

Celle-ci finit par s'en apercevoir, un peu intimidée.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Rien. Continuez à vous éclater, moi je remballe.

En un éclair, Riko s'interposa entre lui et la sortie.

\- Rien qu'une fois. On essaie juste une fois ma proposition sur un mini match, et si ça ne marche pas, tout le monde s'en ira.

\- Inutile.

\- Tu as une dette envers Teppei, non ? Considère que ta période d'essai ne sera terminée qu'une fois qu'on en aura fini avec cette compét' !

Pris au piège, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eut une moue si extrême qu'elle lui tordit la bouche. Avec cette nouvelle règle ajoutée au contrat, il avait clairement l'impression de s'être fait enfumer. Et d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt lui qui usait de ce genre de manœuvres. L'inverse était particulièrement irritant.

\- On fait un trois contre trois. Himuro-kun, Kuroko-kun et Hanamiya-kun d'un côté, Hyûga-kun, Kise-kun et Mitobe-kun de l'autre. Allez, plus vite que ça !

\- Et… Et moi, coach ?

\- Toi Koga, tu regardes et tu enregistres.

Tout penaud, le malheureux laissé pour compte alla s'asseoir, tandis que les six autres prenaient place sur le terrain.

\- L'équipe Hyûga défend. Les autres, vous êtes censés marquer en jouant sur les passes au maximum.

Himuro prit possession du ballon et passa Hyûga. Aussitôt, Kise s'interposa, lui coupant la route. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, l'attaquant se trouva aux prises avec les deux défenseurs en même temps. Avisant Hanamiya sur sa droite, il lui envoya la balle, que Mitobe manqua d'intercepter de justesse.

\- Himuro-kun, tu aurais dû lui passer plus tôt !

Debout à côté de Riko, Momoi souffla discrètement :

\- Avec le climat actuel, je crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de renoncer pour aujourd'hui.

\- Sauf qu'on n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Mitobe excellait à constituer des murs impénétrables. Seul, s'en défaire était une vraie plaie. Kuroko courut se placer dans son angle mort, à l'opposé de Himuro et des autres. Autour de lui, personne n'aurait été en mesure de le contrer - il était idéalement seul.

Mais il eut beau attendre, les cinq secondes étaient presque écoulées que rien ne venait. Finalement, Hanamiya prit son opposant de vitesse et le contourna sans un regard pour Kuroko. Mais à peine se fut-il dégagé du marquage que Kise le bloqua et sortit le ballon du terrain.

\- Comment tu as pu réagir aussi vite, toi ?!

\- Je savais que tu ne ferais de passe à personne. C'est tout.

Une vague de découragement balaya la petite assemblée. Kuroko regarda avec impuissance Himuro et Hyûga se détourner et faire route vers les vestiaires. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir été ignoré qui le désolait mais de sentir que, cette fois, c'était l'échec de trop.

\- Tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ?!

Il regarda Riko. Malgré ses protestations, elle n'avait plus la même énergie que tout à l'heure. Il l'avait rarement vu douter d'elle-même, mais cette fois, manifestement, elle était au pied du mur.

\- Tout le monde le pense depuis le début, et moi aussi : j'ai rien à foutre ici. T'es la seule à t'acharner encore. C'est quoi, de l'autosatisfaction ?!

Riko ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les mots tardèrent à venir. Maintenant que le fiasco semblait total, elle en venait à se demander si ce n'étais pas elle qui avait eu tort d'insister.

A cet instant, l'attention de Kuroko se porta sur Nanamine. Elle avait récupéré le ballon échoué près du mur. D'un pas assuré, elle pénétra sur le terrain et marcha, tête baissée. Une fois face à Hanamiya, elle prit la balle à deux mains et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ?

\- Un un contre un. Toi contre moi.

En une fraction de secondes, les yeux de son vis-à-vis atteignirent une circonférence proche de celle d'une balle de tennis de table. Puis il éclata de rire.

\- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu te prends pas pour de la merde ! Qu'est-ce que t'as, blondinette ? Un petit coup de chaud ?

Mais Nanamine avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Tu as pris un engagement envers cette équipe, c'est pas pour la pourrir avec ton travail de sape. Alors ? Tu refuses ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'espères, minus ? Même si tu tirais de sous le panier, tu la mettrais pas dedans !

\- D'accord. On va voir.

Hanamiya fronça les sourcils, sans parvenir à la faire battre en retraite. Au contraire : pliant les genoux, elle fit rebondir la balle sur le sol, sans le quitter des yeux.

Himuro et Hyûga observaient la scène depuis le bord du terrain, comme pétrifiés. Derrière Riko, Kise, Kuroko et Momoi, Koganei susurra d'un ton qui trahissait une certaine anxiété :

\- Mais… elle sait jouer au basket, au moins ?

Etonnée, Momoi fit volte-face.

\- Hmm ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

Ce qui lui valut trois regards perplexes qui convergèrent dans sa direction en même temps.

\- Dit quoi ?

Elle regardait de nouveau du côté du terrain. Kuroko n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des deux adversaires. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Hanamiya la prenait à la légère. C'était à peine s'il n'avait pas les bras ballants. Face à lui, loin d'en être offensée, Nanamine était au comble de la concentration.

D'un coup, le ballon se déporta vers la droite, mais il plaça son pied sur son chemin et lui barra le passage.

Etrangement, Kuroko, qui avait n'avait pas cessé de la regarder, constata qu'elle n'avait pas dévié d'un centimètre de sa position de départ. Elle n'avait pas cherché à feinter sur l'aile droite. Et déjà, le ballon repartait dans l'autre sens.

\- C'est minable, comme ruse !

Avec une réactivité remarquable, son opposant s'était déjà projeté dans la direction opposée. Mais Nanamine ne fit rien pour le passer de côté-là non plus. Profitant de son élan, elle pivota sur elle-même, se baissa à tel point que sa tête était presque au niveau du ballon, et, en un éclair, se retrouva derrière lui, le serrant de si près qu'elle paraissait l'avoir frôlé. Sa rotation eut pour effet de le déséquilibrer un court instant. Combinée à l'incompréhension la plus totale, elle le laissa sur place. Entretemps, Nanamine avait atteint la raquette, bondit de toutes ses forces pour shooter - et la balle rentra.

L'auditoire resta muet un bon moment, médusé. Puis Kise s'exclama :

\- Wouah ! C'est génial ! Elle est petite, mais c'est une fusée !

\- Elle est vrai-ment trop mignonne !

Riko été si choquée qu'elle en oublia de faire taire Koganei. Momoi ne semblait pas étonnée. Kuroko, de son côté, avait beau s'être attendu à une surprise, le résultat ne manqua pas de l'impressionner.

Alors qu'elle se remettait de la réception du saut, la petite blonde jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Comme de juste, son adversaire était fou de rage.

\- Les gens ont naturellement tendance à choisir le côté droit lorsqu'ils sont face à une alternative. Comme tu es du genre cérébral, tu t'es dit que je cherchais à t'entraîner dans cette direction pour ensuite percer par la gauche. Donc tu t'es préparé à te rétablir rapidement, pour me coincer. Sauf que si tu m'avais vraiment prise au sérieux, tu ne te serais pas contenté de ce raisonnement en pensant que j'allais forcément me faire avoir.

Analyse qui ne fit que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Ca a rien avoir avec de la négligence ! C'était quoi, ce mouvement que tu as utilisé pour me passer ? Tu sors d'où ?!

\- Riko, si tu permets, je vais te filer un coup de main avec celui-là.

Nanamine avait récupéré le ballon, et le lança à Momoi, qui l'attrapa en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Fière de son effet, elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et se campa face au vaincu.

\- Je suis l'ex-meneuse et capitaine de l'équipe féminine de Rakuzan, Nanamine Makoto. Enchantée !


	13. Chapitre 13 - Le poids des souvenirs

Me revoilà !

Après trois semaines d'absence, pendant lesquelles j'étais persuadée de pouvoir poster mais... J'ai passé tellement de temps dehors pendant ces vacances que je n'ai pas tellement eu de temps pour écrire, et cerise sur le gâteau, ce chapitre est sans conteste le plus long de tous ceux que j'ai publiés ! xD Je l'ai fini pile en arrivant chez moi... Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu pour cette absence ! (' o v o)

Accessoirement, pour ceux et celles qui lisent les scans, je voudrais juste dire un mot qui ne spoil rien du tout... CETTE SEMAINE, C'ETAIT MAGNIFIQUE !

Voilà, c'est dit. ( = v =)

Ce chapitre clôture la première partie de la fic. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ce n'était qu'une longue introduction (ou je vais me faire lyncher xD), mais à partir du prochain, l'histoire va prendre un tournant différent... Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous verrez ( - . 6)

Petite précision pour ce chapitre : lorsque les deux prénoms "Makoto" et "Makoto" sont mentionnés, même s'ils se prononcent pareil, ils s'écrivent différemment. Hanamiya Makoto s'écrit avec le kanji 真 qui signifie réalité, authenticité (au passage, "Hanamiya" veut dire "palais des fleurs", si, si xD). Nanamine Makoto s'écrit avec le kanji 誠 qui veut dire sincérité. Voilà, c'est tout pour moi~

Allez, enfin les commentaires ! Et ma parole, il y en a un petit paquet~ :

**Kyoko77** : Je sais, j'ai lâché Nanamine dans la fosse aux lions, et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ne plaise pas forcément... Mais ne la jugez pas trop vite, ayez pitié ! (TT^TT) Elle est loin de s'être complètement révélée... Et continue à lire, j'attends toujours ton avis, n'amour~ ;3

**chizumi-san** : Et voilà, je savais qu'elle se ferait des ennemis ! xD Mais dans peu de temps, elle n'aura plus vraiment de quoi vous rendre jalouses... Enfin, pas tout de suite ! Bon, pour Akashi, je plaide coupable, il est un peu limite de temps en temps ( - v -) Mais je suis contente, une fan de Hanamiya, c'est rare ! xD Je l'adore, et pour le coup j'ai beaucoup moins de scrupules à le rendre invivable (et oui, son petit sourire en coin, il est collector~) ! Enfin, Kuroko. Privé de sa mémoire, effectivement, il est beaucoup plus en retrait que dans le manga (c'est possible, eh oui, j'ai réussi xD) Mais comme je l'ai dit, les choses vont se renverser dans peu de temps. On y est presque...~

**buli-chan** : Je crois que je touche ma bille en masochisme aussi... Mieux vaut pas m'encourager ! xD Petite précision : ce n'est pas le beau-père d'Akashi qu'on voit dans le chapitre 12. C'est son père. xD Le père de Nanamine n'est plus de ce monde, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle doit hériter de la majeure partie de ses biens. Voilà tout ! ;3

**Laura-067** : Alors, notre petite séance questions/réponses xD Aux quelles je vais répondre, moi...? Bon alors, juste un détail, je n'ai pas dit que Nanamine avait révélé quoi que ce soit ;3 Elle considère que c'est de sa faute, mais que s'est-il passé réellement, mystère~ Pour le reste, je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, surtout qu'elle n'est pas très au clair avec ses sentiments, elle-même x3 Elle était capitaine de l'équipe féminine de Rakuzan, mais pas manager. Et non, Hanamiya ne la connaissait pas d'avant ( - . 6) Merci encore pour ton commentaire, mais surtout, ne te censure pas hein~ !

**memelyne** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies les personnages dans leur développement, j'essaie de garder tout ça le plus cohérent possible x3 C'est vrai que c'est un peu casse-gueule de mêler autant de cas particuliers les uns dans les autres, mais d'un autre côté, c'est ce que je préfère avec cette fic~ En tout cas, pour Akashi et Kuroko, le rideau n'est pas loin de tomber. Bonne lecture ! ( ^ ^)

**vanimia** : Ou... ouah, merci ! ( TT^TT) Vraiment, ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire un commentaire comme le tien que j'en sautillais sur place en même temps (pour le visuel, on repassera xD). Je suis contente que tu ne trouves pas les persos trop OOC, parce que je me creuse vraiment la tête en me demandant "Bon... Et là, comment il réagirait ?" ou "C'est possible qu'il fasse un truc pareil ?!" xD Même s'ils ont un peu changé parce que la fic se passe plus de deux ans plus tard, j'aime bien m'imaginer comment ils deviendront après le lycée ( ^ ^) Et tu m'as appris quelque chose pour le cigare, j'en prends note ( o o) Accessoirement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les scènes entre Takao et Midorin s'écrivent presque toutes seules, c'est ma petite bouffée d'air frais dans cette fic xD Bref, encore merci et bonne lecture !

**mellyrn** : Merci ! J'espère que l'intrigue te plaira toujours autant dans les prochains chapitres :3 En tout cas, j'essaie de la faire avancer à bon rythme !

J'ai encore trop parlé ! Je laisse ce chapitre à vos bons soins, et je vous dis à plus tard~

* * *

La pluie ruisselait le long des murs. Elle tombait sur leurs cheveux, sur leurs visages, sur leurs épaules. Entre eux, un rideau gris s'abattait sans relâche.

C'était un soir d'hiver. Tout était sombre et creux.

Mais cette fois, aucune voix ne résonnait. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot.

Ils se regardaient, face à face, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

Tout lui apparaissait clairement.

Tout, en dehors du visage du jeune homme devant lui.

Il ne voyait que ses yeux.

\- _Akashi-kun…_

Kuroko commença à trembler. Son survêtement était trempé.

\- _On rentre ? On va attraper froid, ici…_

Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les yeux d'Akashi. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec de tels yeux.

Ce n'était pas seulement de la colère. Ou même du mépris. Il y voyait quelque chose de plus déchirant encore.

De la répulsion.

\- _On rentrera quand j'en aurai terminé._

\- _Je sais que tu veux qu'on parle, mais on peut le faire à l'intérieur…_

\- _Non. Ici, au moins, je suis sûr que tu seras le seul à entendre._

Kuroko eut un arrière-goût amer en entendant ses mots. Sans doute en avait-il saisi le sous-entendu, à l'époque, mais il n'en avait plus souvenir.

Il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cette fois, il était lucide. Mais il avait beau avoir conscience de rêver, tout paraissait trop vrai pour croire que cette scène n'avait pas réellement eu lieu. C'était comme s'il avait investi le corps du Kuroko d'il y a huit mois, et qu'il se tenait de nouveau sur le toit, sous la pluie battante.

Devant le silence du garçon aux cheveux azur, Akashi darda sur lui ses yeux étrécis.

\- _Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour qu'on discute. J'ai juste une dernière chose à te dire. Et une fois que ce sera fait, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi._

Kuroko eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il venait d'encaisser un coup. Il s'efforça de rester le plus droit possible.

Il ne sentait plus la pluie qui déferlait sur lui. Au moins, le froid lui était égal, à présent.

_\- … Quoi ? Attends !_

\- _J'ai déjà trop attendu. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps._

\- _Mais pourquoi ?! _

\- _Peu importe._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Akashi-kun ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu n'étais pas comme ça…_

_\- Qu'on en finisse. Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est…_

\- _Laisse-moi parler !_

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, il était en train de hurler pour couvrir ses protestations. Kuroko sentit sa respiration s'emballer. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà crié sur quelqu'un comme il venait de le faire.

Avant même qu'Akashi pût répliquer quoique ce soit, il reprit de plus belle.

\- _Explique-moi, au moins ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si grave ?! Quand on a parlé, l'autre jour, je croyais que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre…_

\- _Tais-toi._

Soudainement, Akashi avait serré les poings. Sa voix sifflait entre ses dents – et, l'espace d'un instant, Kuroko crut voir ses lèvres trembler.

\- _… Il s'est passé quelque chose. Dis-moi._

Il le vit hésiter.

Rien qu'une seconde, il crut qu'il pourrait le ramener à lui.

Mais, en voyant le visage d'Akashi se faire plus dur que jamais, ce dernier espoir fut tué dans l'œuf.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que je te parlerais de quoi que ce soit, Tetsuya ?_

A ces mots, Kuroko sentit son corps se figer.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, exactement.

Sur le coup, il songea seulement que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom.

\- _… Parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai. Que je serai là si tu as besoin de moi. Et que si tu ne veux pas de ce mariage, c'est ton choix que tu dois suivre et pas celui de…_

\- _Mais quand est-ce que tu vas te taire ?! Comme si tu y comprenais quoi que ce soit !_

Sa voix résonnait à ses oreilles. Ses échos l'emplissaient de rage et de désespoir.

\- _Tout est de ta faute, tu sais ?_

Le son de la pluie qui tombait s'était tu.

Kuroko ne trouvait plus ses mots. Le fil de ses pensées était rompu. Tout bas, il laissa échapper un murmure, un souffle incrédule.

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

\- _Si tu n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé._

Les échos, toujours plus fort. Et le froid.

Pas celui de la pluie.

Celui-ci venait de l'intérieur.

\- _Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? Maintenant, ça me prend à la gorge… __Tu me dégoûtes._

C'était donc ça.

C'était ça, ce qu'il ressentait, au plus profond de lui.

Du dégoût.

Kuroko attendit.

Il attendit sa propre réaction. Ce que ces paroles allaient provoquer en lui.

Il attendit.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Ni douleur. Ni tristesse. Ni colère. Ni angoisse.

Il était vide.

Les mots se heurtaient en lui comme à des murs.

Et ils résonnaient.

Ils résonnaient dans son être tout entier.

\- _… C'est… ce que tu penses ?_

Il avait parlé sans le savoir.

Mais il ne s'entendait pas.

\- _T'avoir devant moi, c'est presque insupportable._

Son regard s'était détourné. Comme si cela aurait pu le rendre invisible.

Akashi continuait de lui parler. Quelque part. Dans le néant.

\- _Ce qui s'est passé n'arrivera plus jamais._

_Plus jamais._

_Je ferai comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé._

La scène devenait noire.

Les images disparaissaient.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Rien d'autre que sa voix.

\- _… Tout est de ta faute, Tetsuya._

\- _… Je sais._

_Depuis le début… c'est à cause de moi._

* * *

Kuroko n'éprouvait pas d'affection particulière envers son travail à l'hôtel. Il ne se sentait pas exactement taillé pour le job, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus. C'était un boulot comme un autre, sans doute même un peu plus valorisant que la moyenne. Ce dont il était certain, en tout cas, c'était que s'il en venait à regretter ses jours ouvrés une fois le week-end venu, ce n'était pas pour la tâche de réceptionniste qu'il exerçait. Mais parce que le travail le tenait occupé.

Oui, il regrettait de ne pas se lever aux aurores chaque jour de la semaine. Il regrettait de ne pas entendre son réveil le tirer du sommeil. Car, sans sa sonnerie stridente, il poursuivait son rêve jusqu'au bout. Sans rien ni personne pour y mettre fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'un ultime sursaut le ramène brusquement à lui, il était piégé au cœur de cette torpeur asphyxiante.

Il se leva, et resta debout au milieu de la chambre. A travers les rideaux tirés, une faible lumière lui permettait tout juste d'en distinguer les contours.

La scène n'avait jamais été aussi longue et détaillée. Jamais elle ne lui avait semblé si vraie. Il l'avait physiquement ressentie, comme s'il l'avait vécue une deuxième fois. Et, si les images s'étaient dissipées, ce ressenti lui collait à la peau. Comme un arrière-goût putride, qui lui donnait presque la nausée.

Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé ce qui pouvait susciter l'affection des autres chez lui. Pourquoi un être aussi transparent que lui avait vécu entouré de gens bienveillants qui se souciaient de lui et recherchaient sa compagnie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui trouver. Et puis, on lui avait un jour dit que tout le monde se posait ces questions. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, on finissait tous par douter de sa propre valeur. Et que, si la réponse nous paraissait si difficile à trouver, c'était parce qu'elle ne devait pas venir de nous.

Elle ne pouvait venir que des autres. De ces personnes qui nous apprécient pour ce que nous sommes, et que l'on aime en retour.

L'amitié, c'était ce lien réciproque qui permet de comprendre l'âme humaine. Celle d'autrui, mais également la sienne.

Cependant, à présent, ce qu'il se demandait, c'était comment l'on pouvait engendrer la haine. Une haine si forte qu'elle amenait à nier l'existence même de son objet.

Aussi loin qu'il cherchât, la raison de cette haine viscérale ne lui revenait pas.

Quelque part, elle importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était avec quelle violence ce rejet l'avait brisé.

Ce soir-là, il s'était dit qu'il aurait aussi bien fait de disparaître pour de bon.

A contrecœur, il sortit de sa chambre, et gagna la cuisine. Le mince espoir que Momoi ne soit pas encore levée l'effleura, puis s'envola pour de bon lorsque des bruits de vaisselle entrechoquée lui parvinrent. Il aurait préféré mille fois éviter la confrontation. D'un seul regard, elle décèlerait aussitôt les traces que laissaient ses rêves sur son visage. Et il avait toujours été un piètre comédien.

Aussi, lorsqu'il s'assit au bar en face d'elle, mit-il directement les pieds dans le plat.

\- J'ai encore fait le même rêve.

\- C'est ce que je pensais… Mais tu as quand même pu te rendormir après ? C'est rare que tu te lèves à cette heure !

\- Je ne me suis pas réveillé au milieu de la nuit, cette fois. Il était plus long que d'habitude.

Interdite, la jeune fille posa deux bols de riz encore fumants entre eux.

\- J'ai revu toute la scène depuis le début, c'était comme si j'y étais.

\- Et… ça t'a rappelé quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais progresser. Je supporte de moins en moins ça. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce dont je voudrais parler.

Un tel sérieux de si bonne heure la surprit. A tort, peut-être, elle y perçut un mauvais présage.

\- Momoi-san… Si tu savais où était Akashi-kun en ce moment… tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui dit que oui, évidemment.

Mais elle avait légèrement tardé à répondre.

* * *

« _Wouah ! Qui aurait cru que cette finale serait aussi intense ?! Leur équipe a beau être tout juste formée, on a affaire à de super cracks ! J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la Winter Cup !_ »

\- Quel bavard, ce commentateur… Quelqu'un pourrait pas lui débrancher son micro ?

\- Du calme, coach, encore un quart temps et c'est fini…

Mais la nervosité de Riko découlait justement de cette perspective, quelque peu stressante au vu du score actuel. Ils étaient au coude à coude avec leur adversaire, et certains de leurs joueurs avaient épuisé leurs réserves. Elle avait repoussé l'instant fatidique tant que possible, mais désormais, plus aucune alternative ne s'offrait. Ils devaient mettre en œuvre l'autre stratégie.

\- Kiyoshi, tu peux me filer une bouteille ?

\- Ouaip. De quoi ?

\- De bière, pour changer.

\- Ah désolé, pas sûr d'avoir ça en stock…

\- Mais nan, d'eau, crétin !

Kiyoshi tendit une bouteille d'eau minérale à Hyûga avec un sourire amusé, et celui-ci la lui arracha presque des mains. Il n'était pas enclin à plaisanter en plein match, surtout lors d'un duel aussi tendu.

\- C'est bon, je plaisante. Keep cool, Hyûga, on est là pour s'amuser !

\- Je m'amuserais plus si tout le monde y mettait un peu du sien. Mais vu comme c'est parti, l'autre cas social va tout simplement boycotter le match !

Debout devant lui, son ancien partenaire croisa les bras, l'air préoccupé. La reprise était imminente, et Hanamiya ne s'était toujours pas montré. Baissant les yeux, il adressa un regard mitigé à la jeune coach.

\- Riko ?

Mais celle-ci se mordit la lèvre.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles. Makoto m'a dit qu'ils seraient en retard mais qu'ils arriveraient pour le dernier quart temps… Sauf que je n'ai reçu aucun message depuis.

Assis à côté de lui sur le banc, Kuroko glissa une question pour prévenir un nouveau coup de sang chez Hyûga.

\- Est-ce que leur entraînement nécessitait vraiment qu'ils se mettent aussi en retard ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle m'a promis qu'ils finiraient à temps…

« _Début du quatrième et dernier quart temps_ ! »

\- Raaah, et voilà ! Il nous a posé un lapin ! On gobe vraiment tout et n'importe quoi !

Soudain, une voix essoufflée cria le nom de Riko, et tous les joueurs, assis en ligne, se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Du bout du terrain, Nanamine marchait rapidement vers eux, reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration - derrière elle, Hanamiya avançait en traînant les pieds. Il portait une vraie tenue de basket, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'équipe.

\- Désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que l'entraînement de ce matin serait si long, j'aurais dû commencer plus tôt !

\- C'est rien, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là ! En deux jours, je savais bien que vous manqueriez de temps.

Hyûga ne paraissait pas si surpris de les voir débarquer in extremis. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et Kuroko en conclut qu'au fond, il n'avait râlé que pour la forme, encore une fois. Consciemment ou non, il n'avait pas vraiment cru que Hanamiya leur ferait faux bond, cette fois-là.

Kiyoshi adressa au retardataire un sourire reconnaissant, mais celui-ci l'ignora avec panache.

\- Vous avez commencé à quelle heure, ce matin ?

Ecopant au passage d'un regard assassin de Hanamiya, Nanamine glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec embarras.

\- Vers 7h…

Atterrés, Riko et Hyûga la dévisagèrent avec une tête de trois pieds de long.

\- Je vois pas comment vous auriez pu commencer plus tôt…

« _Eh ! La team des novices ! Vous faîtes attendre tout le monde !_ »

D'un seul coup, la coach reprit pied avec la réalité et balança à toute vitesse ses indications alors que les membres de l'équipe gagnaient le terrain.

\- Bon, on fait comme on a dit, changement de stratégie. Kise-kun, tu es à bout, tu sors et Hanamiya-kun prend ta place. Hanamiya-kun…

Elle hésita un instant lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il n'avait pas ostensiblement évolué depuis l'avant-veille et l'intervention de Nanamine. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids et méprisants. Mais son attitude semblait différente, d'une certaine façon. Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait l'air docile – elle n'en n'aurait jamais tant espéré, de toute manière –, sa défiance était plus modérée, et il l'écouta sans protester.

\- On compte sur toi. Kuroko-kun, Hyûga-kun, moi, tout le monde croit en cette équipe. Ce match, et ce qui en ressortira, c'est très important pour nous.

Il la fixa, sans rien dire. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Nanamine, qui se tenait debout près de Kiyoshi, derrière eux. Elle acquiesça, les sourcils froncés dans une moue qui se voulait on ne peut plus sérieuse. Riko entendit un murmure étouffé, et se demanda s'il fallait l'attribuer à une nouvelle vague de lassitude, ou à un petit rire amusé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il la dépassa, et rejoignit l'équipe au centre du terrain, alors que le commentateur pestait dans son micro.

Sans savoir pourquoi, leur coach se sentit emplie d'un curieux apaisement alors que le jeu reprenait. Cette fois, plus que les autres, elle éprouvait une confiance infinie à leur égard, qui la transporta quelques mois en arrière.

« _Tiens tiens ! Les p'tits nouveaux ont sorti le copycat de tout à l'heure ! A la place, ils ont fait rentrer un gars pas commode… Si je me souviens bien, c'est celui qui les a presque fait éliminer aux qualifs ? Ca sent l'attentat suicide à plein nez ! _»

Malgré le brouhaha qui régnait dans le public, Riko surprit quelques remarques cyniques ici et là. Mais elle en fit abstraction - ce genre de quolibets ne l'affectait pas. Elle ne devait pas les écouter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Riko. Même si on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps, je peux t'assurer que cette fois, il ne sabordera pas l'équipe.

Un peu prise au dépourvue, elle pivota vers Nanamine, qui lui souriait avec une assurance manifeste.

\- Comme si je m'inquiétais ! Et même s'il avait prévu de tout saboter, on a largement de quoi gagner ce petit tournoi ! Mais, franchement, je me demande comment tu as pu le faire retourner sa veste, à toi toute seule…

\- Je n'étais pas toute seule ! Kiyoshi-san m'a aidée.

Deux têtes au-dessus d'elle, l'intéressé se fendit d'un sourire qui lui reliait les deux oreilles, et Riko fronça les sourcils, prise d'un désir compulsif de lui écraser le pied.

\- Et moi, ça t'est égal que je ne sois pas mise au courant ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit à Nanamine que tu ne saches déjà, Riko. C'est une histoire entre Hanamiya et moi.

Mais elle ne parut pas se contenter de sa réponse, et planta ses prunelles ardentes dans les siennes, jusqu'à le faire céder. Une fois de plus, cette méthode éprouvée mais toujours merveilleusement persuasive fit son effet.

\- … Je t'en parlerai, s'il le faut vraiment. Mais j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à rompre ma promesse.

Le regard de Riko perdit de sa dureté. Quelque chose de sombre filtrait à travers ses mots. La nature de cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite restait obscure. Alors qu'elle ne s'en était pas tant soucié au départ, une inquiétude croissante la gagnait à chaque fois qu'il la mentionnait. Kiyoshi paraissait tellement insouciant d'ordinaire que lorsqu'il prenait un ton plus grave, ne serait-ce que légèrement, elle en était aussitôt affectée.

« _Woooh ! Et déjà un panier à trois points pour l'équipe des bleus ! Ils se sont payé un nouveau plan d'attaque pendant la pause, ou quoi ? On voit plus leurs passes !_ »

Toute l'attention des trois jeunes gens se reporta sur le terrain. A peine le tir avait-il été validé que le ballon repassait déjà aux mains de leur meneur. En une fraction de seconde, la balle parut virer à angle droit pour passer des mains de Hanamiya à celle de Himuro, qui laissa les défenseurs hébétés. Au centre du peloton, le bras encore dressé dans la direction qu'avait pris le ballon, se trouvait Kuroko.

\- Tetsu-kun~ ! T'es trop classe !

Noyée dans la foule, faute d'être arrivée suffisamment en avance, Momoi bondissait à intervalles réguliers pour essayer d'apercevoir le match, et agitait frénétiquement les mains. Elle boxa bien un ou deux malabars en survêtement qui lui bouchaient le passage, mais à peine s'étaient-ils retournés que, voyant à qui ils avaient à faire, leur animosité s'évaporait pour laisser place à une galanterie béate - lentement, mais sûrement, la jeune fille progressait vers le bord du terrain, sans manquer de gratifier ses bienfaiteurs d'un large sourire innocent, qui les comblait de bonheur.

« Nouveau panier ! On les arrête plus, c'est même pire qu'avant ! Et ils repassent déjà à l'attaque ! Les tenants du titre ne voient plus le ballon ! »

Hanamiya récupérait toutes les balles. A chaque fois que le ballon passait à l'adversaire, il mettait en œuvre son habileté inégalable pour les interceptions, et s'en emparait derechef. De là, il jaugeait le placement des différents joueurs, et usait avec discernement des talents de Kuroko pour envoyer la balle à celui dont la position était la plus avantageuse.

\- Il est toujours aussi doué pour piquer les balles… A ce point-là, c'est dément.

\- Ouaip, y a pas à dire, c'est son truc. C'est aussi ce qui peut rendre un match contre lui particulièrement agaçant. Mais ça, c'est bon pour nous. En faisant ça, surtout face à une équipe de bourrins, il leur fait perdre leur sang-froid, et c'est de plus en plus facile pour lui de mener le jeu à sa guise.

\- La vieille tactique de la toile d'araignée, hein ?

\- Vieille, peut-être. Mais toujours aussi efficace !

Riko était soufflée par l'enthousiasme de Kiyoshi. A l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'il contemplait les prouesses d'un bon copain. Difficile à croire, alors qu'ils s'étaient tant haïs, autrefois.

Hyûga mit à nouveau trois points dans la vue de ses adversaires, et l'écart au score commença à se creuser, au grand dam des champions en titre dont le temps imparti pour retourner la situation n'était plus que de cinq minutes. Dans un élan rageur, ils se mirent à trois sur Hanamiya, tandis que les deux autres fonçaient vers le panier opposé. Peine perdue, car ils se retrouvèrent bientôt contrés par Himuro et Koganei.

La stratégie dont Hanamiya constituait le pilier central portait ses fruits. Une fois les esprits de ses adversaires échaudés et leur capacité de réflexion mise en difficulté, il n'avait que faire d'intercepter le ballon. Trop préoccupée par ses actions volontairement provocatrices, l'équipe adverse concentrait sa défense sur lui, et, dans l'unique objectif de l'empêcher de nuire davantage, laissait le champ libre aux autres joueurs. Bénéficiant du soutien brillant de Kuroko, Hyûga, Himuro et parfois Koganei n'avaient alors plus qu'à enchaîner les paniers, laissant leurs opposants en perdition.

\- Une fois que la toile est en place, c'est presque impossible de prendre du recul et d'appréhender la situation de l'extérieur.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le jeu de Hanamiya pourrait s'adapter aussi bien au reste de l'équipe…

\- C'est aussi parce que les autres ne lui obéissent pas au doigt et à l'œil, comme c'était le cas pour les joueurs de Kirisaki Daiichi. Le fait qu'il sache que Hyûga et les autres ne se plieront pas toujours à ses choix de jeu l'oblige à prendre en compte les styles et compétences de chacun, et, de cette façon, il met en place une vraie stratégie collective. Mais je suis quand même impressionné de le voir mettre à ce point son ego de côté…

Pour sa part, Nanamine ne disait rien. Mais, fixées sur le match qui se déroulait devant elle, ses prunelles bleues scintillaient.

D'un revers, Kuroko transféra le ballon à Himuro, qui n'eut même pas besoin de feinter : il tira sans difficulté, et Koganei assura le rebond comme s'il s'était agi d'une chorégraphie mainte fois répétée. Face à eux, les tenants du titre paraissaient à deux doigts de l'implosion tant leur visage était cramoisi.

« _Plus que deux minutes de jeu ! Mais je crois qu'on peut d'ores et déjà dire que c'est une victoire sans appel pour les nouveaux…_ »

Changeant une ultime fois de stratégie avec l'énergie du désespoir, les joueurs adverses bloquèrent Himuro et Hyûga. Un peu offensé, Koganei s'empressa d'en remettre une couche, rappelant qu'il était là, lui aussi. Ce qui lui valut de se faire impitoyablement marquer lorsqu'il récupéra le ballon.

Riko ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pas parce qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques secondes de la fin. Mais parce que, jusqu'au bout, elle se sentait de retour à Seirin, et elle revoyait – pourquoi celui-là parmi tant d'autres, elle n'aurait su dire –, le tout premier match qu'ils avaient disputé contre Kaijô, lorsque Kagami et Kuroko venaient d'intégrer l'équipe.

\- En tout cas, il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas du tout changé…

Kiyoshi la regarda du coin de l'œil, haussant les sourcils.

\- Hm ?

\- Personne ne voit Kuroko.

Seul au centre du terrain, Kuroko attendait patiemment son heure. Alors que les trois attaquants n'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle, on ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. L'air de rien, Koganei lui passa le ballon. Il était seul et c'était parfait. Il fit volte-face, et remonta vers le panier. Hanamiya se tenait non loin de là. Ils échangèrent un regard. Kuroko ralentit. Les défenseurs avaient délaissé leurs marquages pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tirer. Et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Hanamiya leva les mains, prêt à réceptionner sa passe. Kuroko envoya la balle, il tira et le panier clôtura le match.

«_ Victoire 88 à 60 pour les nouveaux ! La finale de ce tournoi de street basket voit la consécration d'une équipe de champions en puissance ! Ceux-là, ils ont leur place déjà chauffée pour les sélections officielles ! _»

Dans un élan de joie, Riko bondit au cou de Kiyoshi qui la rattrapa de justesse. Sur le terrain, les joueurs de l'équipe, à l'exception de Hanamiya, s'étaient rassemblés en un grand cercle, et poussaient des cris de victoire, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Momoi, qui s'étaient enfin dégagée de la marée humaine agglutinée autour des barrières, se précipita vers Nanamine, et elles exultèrent toutes les deux. Un sourire radieux se peignant sur son visage, la petite blonde observa le bruyant troupeau que formaient les garçons, à quelques pas d'elles.

Ils se bousculaient en riant, comme des gosses. Leur enthousiasme était sans commune mesure, comme s'ils remportaient la victoire pour la première fois.

Au centre, Kuroko étaient ballotté de part en part - tantôt c'était Kise qui lui passait un bras par-dessus l'épaule et riait de bon cœur, tantôt c'était Koganei et Hyûga qui le secouaient en lui criant qu'il avait géré comme un chef. Alors que les dernières minutes du match s'écoulaient, il avait eu la sensation que ses forces avaient atteint leurs limites. Et pourtant, à présent qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, à se réjouir dans une cacophonie intraduisible, l'épuisement n'avait plus d'importance. Peut-être était-il à bout, mais il n'en avait plus la moindre idée.

Ce qu'il éprouvait, à cet instant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était un sentiment de plénitude. Si forte, si profonde, comme s'il n'y avait plus le moindre espace vide en lui. La joie de se trouver au milieu de cette mêlée euphorique débordait, elle se lisait sur son visage.

Momoi le regardait. Tant de fois, il avait eu ce sourire aux lèvres, sincère et touchant, comme un sourire d'enfant. Et alors qu'elle avait cru devoir se faire à l'idée que jamais plus elle ne le verrait, quelque chose de magique se produisait sous ses yeux. A ce moment, plus rien ne le différenciait de celui qu'il était auparavant, du temps où ils étaient tous ensemble à Teikô.

Alors que l'engouement dont il faisait l'objet s'était relativement apaisé, Kuroko chercha du regard le seul de ses coéquipiers à faire bande à part, et l'aperçut bientôt qui se dirigeait déjà vers une portion plus clairsemée de la foule, où il pourrait aisément s'éclipser. Faisant quelques pas vers lui, il l'interpella d'une voix qui couvrait à peine le brouhaha ambiant. Le fugitif ralentit le pas, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

\- Hanamiya, merci beaucoup. C'est aussi grâce à toi qu'on a pu gagner. Est-ce que… tu accepterais de rester dans l'équipe un peu plus longtemps ?

L'ex-joueur de Seirin crut voir les épaules du jeune homme tressauter légèrement à ses mots, comme s'il riait en silence. D'un mouvement nonchalant, Hanamiya rejeta la tête en arrière et le dévisagea. Il avait toujours l'air aussi haineux, et Kuroko sentit ses espoirs de réconciliation prendre un sérieux coup dans l'aile.

\- T'es vraiment sur ton nuage, toi. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

\- Il n'y avait pas que ça, si ? Sur les dernières minutes du match, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu avais juste envie de tout claquer. Tu faisais vraiment partie de l'équipe.

\- Tch. T'es le seul à penser ça. Ils ont tous hâte de me voir gicler.

Il ne sut que répondre à cette dernière remarque, mais Hyûga l'en dispensa. Il l'avait rejoint, et, bien campé sur ses deux pieds, prononça une phrase tellement surréaliste que Kuroko dut vérifier qu'il regardait bien Hanamiya pour être sûr que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait.

\- Eh, me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit. J'ai beau pas pouvoir te blairer, je suis pas encore un vieux con complètement figé sur ses positions.

\- Mais ça te pend au nez, tu sais…

D'un coup de coude dans la panse, l'orateur improvisé fit taire Koganei avec succès.

\- J'aurais jamais cru que ça pourrait vraiment fonctionner… Mais comme Kuroko l'a dit, tu as plus ou moins contribué à ce qu'on ait pas l'air trop minable aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai pas exactement dit ça, Senpai…

\- Arrêtez de m'interrompre ! Alors… voilà, je sais plus où j'en étais ! Bref, si tu veux revenir, et si c'est dans le même état d'esprit qu'aujourd'hui, bah… tu peux. Okay ?!

Hanamiya le fixa puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Kuroko. Il reprit finalement sa route, les laissant attendre une réponse qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas disposé à donner, ce qui eut pour effet de défriser Hyûga une nouvelle fois. Le rattrapant à grandes enjambées, Nanamine le tira par le bras et s'exclama d'un ton contrarié :

\- Pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça ? Tu m'avais dit que si vous gagniez la finale, tu changerais peut-être d'avis !

\- Bien répété, j'ai dit « peut-être » !

\- Alors c'est non, finalement ? En fait, ça ressemble juste à de l'orgueil mal placé !

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ?! Si j'ai envie de me barrer, ça te pose un problème ? Et j'ai pas dit non, arrête tes conneries… !

\- Tu vas y réfléchir sérieusement ? Les sélections officielles commencent dans à peine trois semaines.

\- J'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te ponde une réponse comme ça, maintenant ?!

\- Tu vas y réfléchir, hein ?

\- Peut-être, je sais pas !

Autour d'eux, les garçons étaient à la fois stupéfaits et atterrés d'assister à cette improbable chamaillerie. Que ce soit parce qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de la frapper, ou pour une toute autre raison, Hanamiya semblait étrangement décontenancé, et leur nouvelle manager n'avait aucun mal à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Sentant que la tâche de les arrêter lui incombait, Riko appela d'une voix forte :

\- Makoto !

Et les deux belligérants de se tourner vers elle en grommelant à l'unisson :

\- Quoi ?!

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, surpris. Momoi fit les yeux ronds, comme si l'évidence venait seulement de la frapper, puis éclata de rire. Médusée, Riko resta immobile, le doigt toujours pointé vers eux, dans une attitude un peu grotesque.

\- Mais… vous… vous avez le même prénom ?!

Ayant observé la scène d'un œil amusé, Kiyoshi se gratta négligemment le menton, l'air de rien.

\- Tiens, effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis…

Les deux Makoto restèrent figés, tandis qu'au rire de Momoi se joignaient ceux de Riko et quelques autres. Réalisant bientôt que c'était surtout leur réaction qui rendait la situation comique, ils se détournèrent d'un même mouvement et fixèrent résolument des directions opposées.

\- C'est pas le même prénom. Ça s'écrit avec des kanji différents.

Le ton de Hanamiya était si menaçant que les deux jeunes filles en reprirent presque aussitôt leur sérieux.

\- Tu sais, ça porte pas non plus atteinte à ton honneur ou quoi que ce soit…

\- Ca me gave, j'y vais.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il avait déjà tourné les talons. Mais cette fois, Nanamine ne protesta pas, évitant soigneusement de le regarder s'éloigner. De son côté, Momoi s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voir sa plus proche amie aussi vive et extravertie changeait de tous ces jours où elle lui avait semblé au bord de l'apathie. Il en allait de même pour Kuroko. Elle se sentait profondément soulagée, comme si on lui enlevait un poids, au point qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas tendance à se faire trop de souci pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à l'extérieur, au milieu des autres et de leur élément naturel, ils respiraient l'insouciance et la joie de vivre.

\- Je rêve, ou il y a des journalistes là-bas, dans le coin ?

\- C'est la manifestation de street basket la plus importante de la région. On pouvait se douter qu'il y aurait quelques échos.

Koganei était soufflé. Pragmatique, Hyûga poussa Kise en avant.

\- Allez, je place en toi tout le charisme de notre équipe. S'il y en a un qui veut poser des questions, c'est toi qui t'y colles.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Tout seul ?!

\- Les médias, ça te connaît, non ?

\- Oui, peut-être, mais je suis pas capitaine !

\- On n'a pas de capitaine !

\- Mais si, tu as dit que ce serait toi, Hyûga !

\- J'ai dit « temporairement », Koga. Pas question que je me fasse avoir deux fois.

Riko n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver le moyen de le convaincre.

\- Fais un sourire devant l'objectif, ça changera. Et si tu le fais bien, je vous invite au resto et je paie un steak à tout le monde~

\- Ooooh ! C'est vrai, coach ?!

Koganei en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche, et ses yeux scintillaient mystérieusement - ceux de Kuroko aussi, plus mystérieusement encore. Kise tapota doucement l'épaule du binoclard honteusement acheté.

\- Allez, tu vas voir, c'est pas si terrible ! Tant que tu souris, ils sont contents.

\- C'est bien ça qui m'ennuie…

Ils se retinrent de rire à la vue de son expression exagérément figée. Bon gré mal gré, Hyûga se plia miraculeusement à l'exercice.

Le public alentour commença à se disperser. Quelque part, dans la foule, Momoi avisa une silhouette familière. Elle savait qu'il serait là. Lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe de tête, il ne répondit pas, et disparut bientôt dans le flot des spectateurs.

* * *

Il prit un chemin à l'ombre, s'extrayant enfin de la moiteur étouffante qu'il avait dû souffrir tout du long. Il n'était pas arrivé au début du match, mais ce stationnement interminable au milieu de sagouins décérébrés s'était révélé une véritable épreuve. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Derrière lui, Takao s'extirpa du tohu-bohu qui s'amenuisait à peine, et ils mirent rapidement de la distance entre eux et le terrain surpeuplé.

\- Je pensais qu'ils s'en tireraient honorablement, mais là, j'avoue que ça a dépassé mes prévisions.

\- C'était un bon match.

\- Tu trouves aussi, hein ? Franchement, je crois que je leur dois un peu plus de considération.

Marchant plus lentement, Midorima tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- J'avais dit que s'ils faisaient leurs preuves, je reconsidèrerais leur proposition. Quoique, si ça se trouve, maintenant qu'ils ont Hanamiya, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Quelle idée d'être allés chercher ce type, n'empêche, ils ont le goût de risque !

Il s'étira et rit de bon cœur, sans se formaliser du fait que son acolyte restait de marbre. Malgré les dehors souvent maussades des gens avec lesquels il traînait, rien n'entachait jamais son enthousiasme.

Midorima l'observait en silence. Takao avait un rire clair. Léger. Son visage s'illuminait lorsqu'il souriait. D'une certaine façon, il ressemblait à un soleil. Un astre qui n'avait besoin d'aucun autre pour produire sa propre lumière, et qui la déversait naturellement sur ceux qui l'entouraient.

Par un schéma psychique dont il avait lui-même perdu le fil, Midorima prit soudain conscience des pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, et tourna brusquement la tête vers le mur qu'ils longeaient. Il devait avoir pris un sérieux coup de chaud.

\- Ça t'embêterait si je rejoignais leur équipe ?

Sans doute Takao avait-il cru que sa réaction était liée à ce qu'il venait de dire, car son sourire s'était aussitôt effacé. Mais son voisin se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Si ça te tente, fais-le.

Réponse trop évasive pour être satisfaisante. Aussi, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs joua la carte de l'enquiquineur de service. Lui saisissant le bras, il le serra contre lui, de sorte qu'il se trouva tout près de son oreille.

\- Ça te rend triste, c'est ça ? C'est vrai, c'est purement égoïste~ Mais si tu veux, pour toi, Shin-chan, je suis prêt à renoncer…

\- C'est bon, j'ai dit.

D'un mouvement sec, il se dégagea et remonta la rue à vive allure. Takao resta immobile, surpris.

Quelques pas les séparèrent. Midorima sentait son regard peser sur lui. Mais il ne se retourna pas, et continua à avancer. Sa réaction lui pesait déjà sur la conscience.

Takao ne disant rien, il finit par s'arrêter, dans une espèce d'entre-deux. Sans vraiment lui tourner le dos, mais sans vraiment le regarder non plus. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour formuler un semblant d'excuse.

\- … Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Il risqua un coup d'œil : le jeune homme derrière lui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Mais il avait beau ne faire aucune remarque, son visage neutre ne parvenait pas à dissimuler complètement la gêne qu'il ravalait. Le coupable sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se voie une autre fois. Ma mère et ma sœur sont à la maison.

Sans le vouloir, il avait asséné cette phrase comme un verdict au tribunal. D'une façon si abrupte que Takao ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en baissant les yeux.

\- Dis… Tu as honte de moi, pas vrai ?

Presque aussitôt, Midorima fit volte-face.

\- Qu… Ca n'a rien à voir !

\- C'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne. Sinon, tu me laisserais au moins t'approcher.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il savait, en revanche, que le seul moyen de faire reconnaître à son vieux camarade qu'il avait tort était de le mettre face à ses contradictions. Et la méthode opéra, à en juger par l'expression contrite que prit celui-ci. Il assimila donc son silence à un consentement.

\- On ne doit pas être sur la même longueur d'ondes, visiblement. Moi, j'étais très sérieux l'autre jour… et je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi…

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

Comme le redoutait Midorima, Takao obliqua vers lui de grands yeux tout pleins d'étoiles. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que sa tête de chiot abandonné quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ni le moment ni le lieu n'étaient bien choisis pour aborder le sujet. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et il détestait ça. En temps normal, il aurait tourné les talons et se serait débarrassé de cette situation inconfortable sans plus de cérémonies. Seulement, il savait à quel point ce genre de non-lieu s'avèrerait blessant. La seule option possible était de ravaler son orgueil, et de répondre.

\- Je ne prends pas ça à la légère. Bien au contraire. Pour avoir déjà constaté quels dégâts ça pouvait provoquer, je crois que je suis mieux averti que quiconque. Même en étant prudent, on n'est jamais à l'abri des conséquences…

Le jeune homme en face de lui ne l'interrompit pas. Mais il était évident qu'il était plongé dans un souvenir douloureux, en même temps qu'il parlait. Et que c'était un cas bien particulier qu'il avait à l'esprit. Même si la question lui avait été posée, il n'en aurait pas dit davantage. Il avait résolu de taire leurs noms.

Il regarda ailleurs, mit une main dans sa poche, la ressortit, essayant de tromper son embarras sans grand succès.

\- Je ne veux pas que la même chose se répète. J'ai vu où pouvait mener ce genre de…

\- Relation ?

Midorima eut une moue fugace avant de reprendre son air impassible.

\- Peut-être, enfin bref, appelle ça comme tu veux.

Le visage de Takao se fendit à nouveau d'un large sourire. Midorima tourna subitement la tête, dans un manque flagrant de maîtrise de soi.

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- N'importe quoi.

Question rhétorique. Takao s'approcha lentement, comblant peu à peu l'espace qui les séparait. De son côté, sa cible ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, sous peine de passer pour le dernier des derniers.

\- Tu sais, j'appelle juste ça comme ça, parce que c'est ce que ça représente pour moi. Et parce que c'est la façon la plus détournée de le suggérer…

Il laissa à peine un pas entre eux. Midorima hésita à croiser son regard.

S'il le faisait, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible.

Il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, après ça.

Sans trop de raison, il cessa de se poser des questions. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers lui, la voix de Takao se réduit à un murmure.

\- Je t'aime.

Une sensation à la fois désagréable et agréable le secoua brusquement. Désagréable, parce qu'il n'imaginait que trop bien l'expression qui se lisait sur son visage à cet instant, et qu'il eut presque l'envie puérile de s'enfouir sous terre. Agréable, c'était évident - il n'osait même pas y penser. Parce que ses mots faisaient écho à ce sentiment mitigé qui ne le quittait plus, quoi qu'il fasse, depuis ce soir-là. Il songea, sans trop savoir pourquoi – bêtement, donc –, que c'était sans doute à peu près ce à quoi faisait référence le cliché vu et revu des « papillons dans le ventre ». Et, que ce soit à cause de cette absurdité métaphorique ou du ridicule qui l'affligeait intérieurement, il eut l'impression que la chaleur ambiante allait en s'intensifiant.

\- Tu es tout rouge…~

\- T-tais-toi…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à formuler. Son regard avait inopinément migré des yeux aux lèvres de Takao. Il se rappelait l'autre soir. Il avait été tellement surpris que son cœur lui avait semblé faire une chute vertigineuse alors que l'espace entre eux se réduisait à néant. A peu près comme il le faisait maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une chose pareille pourrait se produire. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'il l'attendait depuis longtemps.

Dans un regain de lucidité, il cessa de fixer une zone aussi incongrue pour chercher un autre endroit où porter son regard. Trop tard, bien entendu. Mais il n'en fut pas moins déboussolé lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau cette douceur molle et tiède se poser sur ses lèvres, puis s'en écarter, pour revenir avec plus de force, dans un soupir. Il ferma les yeux. Son nez effleura sa joue. Il avait oublié de lui enlever ses lunettes.

Tout le reste s'envola. Et son anxiété avec. Pendant quelques secondes. Il commença à passer ses mains derrière son dos, comme pour le serrer contre lui. Il faisait chaud. Encore plus chaud maintenant que leurs corps se collaient presque. Soudain, il ne sentit plus rien contre son visage. Il se rappela un peu tard qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, Takao l'observait, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Ses lèvres. Il savait maintenant exactement quelle texture elles avaient, quelle sensation cela faisait de les avoir pressées contre les siennes. A cette idée, il sentit toute la honte mise en sourdine le reprendre d'un seul coup.

\- Personne ne nous a vu, t'inquiète pas.

\- Encore heureux. Sans ça, je t'aurais dégagé illico.

\- Ah oui ?

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire, sans trop s'attarder néanmoins, histoire de ne pas irriter davantage son compagnon déjà au bord de la syncope.

Il n'insista pas non plus pour le suivre jusque chez lui. Les choses progressaient pas à pas. Mais il avait eu sa réponse. Le reste pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

* * *

Des pas précipités dans l'escalier retentirent à travers tout le hall, comme si quelqu'un avait manqué de dégringoler. Par réflexe, Nanamine s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle chercha des yeux celui ou celle qui avait trébuché c'était la jeune femme de chambre, qui s'était rattrapée de justesse à la rampe. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de s'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'une voix autoritaire la rappela à l'ordre depuis la porte d'entrée.

\- Makoto. On y va.

Elle n'avait toujours pas mis ses chaussures. Pressée de toutes parts, la jeune fille sauta à bas des marches, tout en prenant garde de ne pas froisser sa fine robe de tulle, et traversa le hall en direction du vestibule. Elle marcha vite et tête baissée, pour ne pas attirer davantage de remarques - mais le fait qu'elle ne prit pas directement la direction du perron lui valut une critique courroucée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ?

\- Je vais chercher mes chaussures.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes ?

Nanamine marqua un arrêt, et lui fit face. Devant la porte principale béante, Akashi projetait son ombre élancée sur le tapis du hall. Sa figure était dans l'ombre, mais elle voyait à quel point son regard était sévère.

\- Tu sous-entends quoi, exactement ? J'ai passé mon après-midi à traiter les urgences de dernière minute pour cette réception !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ce matin ?

A cette question, elle aurait préféré ne pas répondre. Akashi était différent, ce soir-là. A vrai dire, il était l'exact opposé de celui dans les bras duquel elle s'était réfugiée, la dernière fois. Elle aurait voulu ne rien lui dire, exceptionnellement. Dans cet état, il ne pouvait rien entendre. Il était pire encore que son père.

Comme elle tardait à s'expliquer, il avança à grands pas vers elle, le regard noir. Nanamine sentit qu'elle était en plus mauvaise posture qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. On aurait presque dit qu'il fondait sur elle. Avec une étrange sensation de froid qui lui remonta l'échine, elle réalisa que de son attitude toute entière émanait une menace latente pour la première fois, envers elle.

Dans un sursaut tout à fait inattendu, la jeune femme de service se glissa près d'elle et prit la parole, brisant net l'élan d'Akashi.

\- Tenez, mademoiselle – vos chaussures.

Perplexe, Nanamine mit un certain temps avant d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Elle aussi avait perçu la tension prête à craquer d'un instant à l'autre. Elle était intervenue en dépit du rôle qui lui était assigné, et se retira aussitôt après que la demoiselle ait enfilé ses escarpins. Pendant un instant, elle avait craint que leur échange ne prît un tour plus violent.

La porte du fond se referma, et ils restèrent seuls. Immobile, Akashi n'était qu'à deux pas d'elle. Suffisamment proche pour qu'elle sut avec certitude que son animosité n'avait pas baissé d'un cran. Le message ne faisait aucun doute. Ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné de réponse. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être en retard. S'il était prêt à mettre en péril l'une des plus importantes soirées mondaines de l'année, c'était qu'il se doutait déjà de quelque chose. Feindre était inutile.

\- J'étais à une compétition de basket. L'équipe qu'a aidé à former Satsuki était en finale, et j'ai accepté d'être leur manager.

Aucun mot ne lui vint pour décrire l'inquiétante pâleur qu'arbora le visage du jeune homme. Il décuplait tant d'efforts pour prendre sur lui qu'il en tremblait presque.

\- Quelle équipe ?

Ils étaient plus raides l'un que l'autre.

\- Celle de Kise-kun, et Kuroko-kun.

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

Elle ne répondit pas. Evidemment, il n'était pas au courant. Personne ne le lui aurait dit. Elle s'en rendait tout juste compte, mais, depuis le début, cette équipe s'était toujours faite en le tenant à l'écart, le plus loin possible. Elle était la démonstration qu'il leur était possible de construire quelque chose de nouveau, où son souvenir n'aurait pas sa place. C'était là leur plus grossière erreur.

\- Ils ont gagné. Ils pourraient prétendre à intégrer le niveau pro, maintenant.

\- Ne te mêle plus jamais de ça.

Son ton se fit si brutal qu'elle manqua de sursauter. Elle avait prononcé le mot de trop.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus qu'aucun d'entre vous ait de lien avec Kuroko.

\- Tu ne peux pas les en empêcher. Ce sont encore ses amis. Et c'est lui qui a fait le choix de les retrouver.

\- Il les a oubliés.

\- Non, il se souvient. De plus en plus. Il a reconnu Satsuki, il a reconnu Kise-kun, il veut à tout prix qu'Aomine-kun revienne… Toi non plus, Seijûrô, il ne t'a pas oublié. Il finira par se rappeler de tout.

Akashi secoua la tête dans un spasme violent, qui démit le col de sa chemise. Il murmura quelque chose de quasi inaudible, comme un feulement. Dernier avertissement à son égard. Mais elle n'avait jamais su être prudente.

\- Il n'a jamais cherché à fuir, même dans les pires moments. Le seul qui fuit la réalité, c'est toi.

D'un seul coup, son poignet se tordit sous elle et son corps ploya tout entier sous la force du bras qui la tenait. Akashi écrasait presque son avant-bras alors qu'il la tirait vers le bas, et elle manqua de tomber à genoux. Malgré le choc qui fut le sien, elle se retint de crier. Alors que les mots qu'il lui crachait au visage résonnaient dans le hall tout entier, elle tenta de garder l'expression la plus neutre possible, mais finit par céder à la douleur.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, tu entends ?! Ce qui s'est passé appartient au passé, et à rien d'autre ! Plus personne n'en saura jamais rien, personne ! Et si tu n'es pas capable de la fermer, c'est moi qui te ferai taire !

D'un coup sec, il la projeta contre le sol, lui arrachant un gémissement lorsqu'elle heurta le tapis à ses pieds. Elle se recroquevilla au-dessus de son bras meurtri, sur lequel elle voyait nettement se détacher quatre lignes rouges barrant sa peau blanche. Elle aurait voulu se relever aussitôt, mais luttait déjà pour ravaler ses larmes, et garda son visage hors de la vue du jeune homme, dont les yeux semblaient fous.

Il resta un moment statique, sans esquisser le moindre geste. La respiration haletante et la vue brouillée par les larmes, elle ne voyait que ses mocassins de cuir noir qui reflétaient en mille et un éclats les lueurs aveuglantes du lustre. Puis elle les vit faire demi-tour, et la silhouette sombre s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée. Arrivé sur le perron, il s'arrêta brièvement.

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture. Vérifie dans le miroir que tu es encore présentable avant de me rejoindre.

Et il disparut. Lentement, Nanamine sentit sa tête pencher vers le sol, le dos arqué, dans un ultime effort pour contenir ses sanglots. Si elle pleurait maintenant, elle serait immanquablement en retard. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues poudrées. Il ne pourrait pas être plus en colère contre elle, à présent. Et elle perdait de vue les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à s'accrocher jusque-là. Tout n'était plus que culpabilité, et dégoût, comme ce soir-là, où tout avait basculé.

* * *

_A : Kagami Taiga_

_Objet : Nouvelle équipe_

_Kagami-kun,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois. Il y a quelques semaines, Kise-kun et moi avons formé une nouvelle équipe de basket, avec l'aide de notre ancienne coach et de Kiyoshi-senpai. Hyûga-senpai, Koganei-senpai, et presque tous les anciens de l'équipe de Seirin lors de notre première année nous ont rejoints - à l'exception d'Izuki-senpai et Furihata-kun. Himuro-san aussi en fait partie. Je pense que c'est à la fois par nostalgie et pour convaincre Murasakibara-kun de se remettre au basket – mais je ne sais pas s'il y arrivera._

_Ce qui te surprendra le plus, c'est que Kiyoshi-senpai a insisté pour que Hanamiya intègre l'équipe. Tout le monde a cru que ce serait peine perdue, au départ, et moi aussi, j'avais quelques doutes. Mais tu me croiras ou non, c'est en bonne partie grâce à lui que nous sommes en passe de jouer les sélections officielles. Et à mon avis, même s'il ne nous en a rien dit pour l'instant, il a l'intention de rester._

_J'ai vraiment le sentiment d'avoir abouti à quelque chose maintenant qu'on a réussi à mettre cette équipe sur pied tous ensemble, même si nous n'en sommes qu'au début. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour me remettre à niveau, en attendant que l'on joue à nouveau tous les deux._

_Bonne continuation,_

_Kuroko._

Il relut une fois, puis appuya sur Envoyer. Depuis qu'il avait ses coordonnées, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle conversation avec Kagami. Le tenir informé de leur nouveau projet coulait de source, mais il avait tenu à attendre que l'équipe obtienne des résultats significatifs avant de le mettre au courant. Il savait qu'il le soutiendrait. Kagami était retourné aux Etats-Unis pour devenir un joueur professionnel. Aussi, savoir que son partenaire de lycée reprenait du service ne pourrait que lui plaire. Et, qui sait, s'ils gardaient le vent en poupe, peut-être son espoir de rejouer un jour aux côtés de son ancien coéquipier n'était pas si fou.

Au pied du lit, Nigô le regardait paresseusement, vautré de tout son long sur le sol. Kuroko referma son téléphone et le posa à côté de lui. Ravi qu'on lui portât un peu d'attention, le chien battit de la queue avec entrain. Son maître sourit, et s'agenouilla près de lui, lui grattant le ventre à pleine main. Un râle de bonheur émergea de la gorge de l'animal, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

Interrompant leur émouvant tête-à-tête, le ventre de Kuroko se mit soudain à gargouiller avec insistance. Il mit fin au papouillage et laissa retomber ses épaules, vidé de ses forces. Il avait beau avoir pris un déjeuner copieux avec les autres au restaurant, il s'était avéré incapable d'engloutir un steak entier, et son estomac criait à nouveau famine.

Momoi était retournée à l'hôtel cet après-midi-là, pour aider à la préparation d'une réception qui devait voir se rencontrer tout le gratin des businessmen de l'hôtellerie. Elle ne serait sans doute pas là pour dîner avant un certain temps.

Kuroko se leva donc, puis, laissant Nigô un peu dépité, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit dans le couloir. Comme à son habitude, il le longea sans faire le moindre bruit. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à l'angle, il entendit une voix agitée murmurer depuis le salon.

\- Mako-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son ton était étrangement troublé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais ce qui le déstabilisa davantage, ce fut que Momoi cherchât à garder sa voix la plus basse possible, au point qu'elle chuchotait presque.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas partie pour la réception ? Pourquoi ? Il faut que tu y ailles…

Depuis le couloir où il restait immobile, dans l'ombre, Kuroko ne pouvait la voir. Mais plus il écoutait, et plus il était convaincu qu'elle devait le croire encore dans sa chambre, et que c'était de lui qu'elle ne voulait pas être entendue.

\- Calme-toi… Je… Je comprends que cette situation soit insupportable, mais ne prends pas de décision dans un état pareil. Tu ne peux pas jeter ce mariage par la fenêtre comme ça, pas avec les conséquences…

Leur conversation prenait un tour critique. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du écouter.

Il hésita à faire demi-tour.

Et à s'éloigner de la pièce.

\- Akashi-kun est avec toi ?

Le sang quitta son visage.

D'un seul coup, le vide s'était fait autour de lui. Son corps tout entier se figea.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, maintenant, mais… Il faut absolument que vous en parliez. Tous les deux.

Il voulut reculer. Repartir en arrière. Mais ses pieds étaient cloués au sol.

L'air avait été chassé de ses poumons avec violence, les laissant vides et comprimés.

Ses côtes le vrillaient d'une douleur atroce. Elles l'enserraient. Une cage.

\- Vas-y ce soir. Il faut que tu y ailles. Demain, je viendrai dès que je pourrai…

Elle parlait encore. Il percevait une succession de notes dissonantes, mais elles ne faisaient plus sens.

Le temps s'écoulait sans lui - il restait coincé dans un instant.

Les mots le retenaient, ils l'entraînaient tout au fond. Comme un nageur dont le pied s'était coincé dans un récif, et qui luttait pour regagner la surface.

L'air.

En vain.

Il sombrait dans le rêve de vent et de pluie. Les mèches humides qui lui collaient aux joues et lui rentraient dans la bouche. La nuit qui lui mordait les os.

Et cette voix. Toujours cette voix. Ce nom.

Une noire et lancinante obsession qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, plus virulente que jamais.

Quelques mots d'adieux, et Momoi raccrocha. D'un pas lent, Kuroko pénétra dans la pièce. Elle se retourna. Elle le vit.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

\- Te… Tetsu-kun…

Elle balbutia vainement. Il restait prostré dans une stupeur aphone.

_Momoi-san… Si tu savais où était Akashi en ce moment… tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?_

Les pensées qui filaient à toute vitesse lui donnaient le vertige.

_Oui, évidemment._

\- … Tu m'as menti.

Il la voyait à peine. Subitement, le désespoir de la jeune fille la submergea. Elle gémit avec impuissance, sans parvenir à donner sens à ses paroles. Mu par une force dont il avait à peine conscience, il traversa le salon à vive allure. Momoi s'agrippa à ses bras et tenta de le retenir, s'étouffant dans ses propres sanglots.

\- N-non… ! S'il te plaît… Pardonne-moi… Non !

Il la repoussa et poursuivit sa course sans l'écouter. Il atteignit l'entrée, enfonça ses pieds nus dans ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte avec force. Un claquement assourdissant retentit alors que Momoi se précipitait pour le rattraper.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tetsuya !

Elle se jeta en avant et tendit le bras. Mais sa main le rata de peu.

Alors qu'elle se ruait hors de l'appartement, il dévalait déjà les escaliers.

Il sauta dans la rue.

Et courut à en perdre haleine.


	14. Amnésie - Ière Partie, Fin

Les bâtiments d'habitation défilaient les uns après les autres alors que Kuroko courait. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel gris les enveloppait dans son ombre. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans les rues, il ricochait contre les murs. Au milieu de ce calme cristallisé, une tempête se déchaînait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il courait, courait le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Il inspirait et expirait de toutes ses forces, cherchait à faire céder l'étau qui lui comprimait les poumons. Qui l'étouffait malgré les bouffées d'air qu'il tentait d'avaler avec la frénésie d'un noyé.

Il dévala un escalier, franchit un portique, et se retrouva sur le quai du métro. Alors seulement, il s'arrêta. Les mains sur les genoux, il ne parvenait pas à reprendre une respiration mesurée. Sa poitrine le lançait douloureusement. Il ne savait plus si c'était à cause de ses goulées d'oxygène démesurées, ou de cet insupportable sentiment d'étouffement, qui empirait à chaque minute.

Il se redressa. Un flot d'émotions contraires le secouait de part en part. La scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Mais le trouble dans lequel il était l'empêchait de penser distinctement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fébrile.

Il fallait qu'il coure.

La rame n'arrivait pas. Il dut prendre le temps de visualiser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Nanamine. C'était elle qu'il devait trouver. Il savait où elle était. A la réception de l'hôtel. Son hôtel.

Rejoindre l'hôtel. La retrouver.

Il n'avait plus que cette idée en tête.

Il se la répétait encore et encore, comme une obsession.

Le train entra en gare. Kuroko se jeta à l'intérieur. Se colla aussitôt contre la porte. Ses mains tremblaient contre la vitre. L'engin infernal démarra. Combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant qu'il n'arrive là-bas ?

Des yeux inquiets obliquaient vers lui. Il peinait à maîtriser son souffle.

Les secondes étaient des heures. Il avait la sensation d'être pressé contre les parois par une foule de voyageurs, alors que personne ne l'approchait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau était un chaos.

Il ne chercha même pas à penser.

Il était trop tard pour ça.

Le métro avait dû s'immobiliser. Il était déjà dehors.

Les escaliers. Le portique. Les escaliers. La rue.

Cette fois, les passants étaient nombreux. Mais la luminosité blanchâtre semblait les avoir figés.

Il s'engouffra dans la masse noire des costumes. Se fraya un chemin comme il pouvait. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se remettait à courir.

L'exaltation laissa place à l'inquiétude.

Sans savoir ce qu'il venait chercher, il approchait irrésistiblement du but.

Au détour d'un immeuble, il aperçut l'hôtel.

Il ne le reconnut pas.

Devant l'entrée, une rangée de voitures sombres s'étendait à perte de vue.

Des silhouettes inconnues s'y pressaient par vagues.

Une sueur froide s'écoula dans son dos.

Elle pouvait être parmi eux.

A chaque regard porté vers la foule, de l'autre côté de la rue, il s'imaginait la voir apparaître.

Il continua sa course.

Jusqu'à se trouver face aux portes, sur le trottoir d'en face.

Il prit appui sur la rambarde de fer. Ses yeux parcoururent la foule.

Elle était peut-être déjà à l'intérieur. Hors d'atteinte.

Il scruta les voitures.

Les chauffeurs qui ouvraient les portières.

Les invités qui sortaient les uns après les autres.

Mais elle n'y était pas.

Il balaya la rue frénétiquement.

S'acharnait dans sa recherche.

Introuvable.

Il l'avait manquée. De peu.

Il persista encore durant de longues minutes.

Le troupeau amassé devant l'entrée se faisait moins dense.

Il ne la trouverait pas. C'était une certitude.

D'un coup, il sentit l'exaltation qui l'habitait jusque-là le quitter.

Jamais on ne le laisserait franchir le seuil de l'hôtel.

Il était face à une porte close.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement.

Son souffle ralentit.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

Résigné à encaisser un échec de plus.

Mais il ne détourna pas les yeux.

Il regardait toujours, de l'autre côté de la rue.

* * *

Et il le vit.

* * *

Il émergeait d'une voiture, au milieu de l'attroupement.

Sa silhouette se détachait des formes noires qui gravitaient autour de lui.

Ses cheveux.

Rouges.

Quelque chose qui le fascinait.

Qui réduisait le moindre mouvement à néant.

Il comprit.

Il le sut sans même y penser.

Celui qui se trouvait devant lui, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il le vit se retourner.

Et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Son rêve lui revint pour la dernière fois. Désormais, il était complet.

Il avait un visage.

Leurs deux visages.

Bientôt, il fut englouti par une autre vision.

* * *

_Je ne sais plus… ce que je dois faire…_

_Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

_J'aime le basket. Mais ça fait six mois que j'ai intégré le club. Quand on n'est pas doué pour quelque chose, il arrive un moment où l'on doit se faire une raison. Qui plus est, dans une équipe comme celle de Teikô, je ne servirai probablement jamais à rien._

_J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un joueur inutile pour son équipe._

* * *

Akashi le dévisageait, saisi.

Il ne bougeait plus.

Ils étaient immobiles, l'un comme l'autre.

Kuroko ne le quittait pas des yeux.

* * *

_Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude que tu arriveras à quelque chose si tu n'abandonnes pas. Mais, si tu laisses tomber, tu n'auras plus aucune chance._

_Aomine. Je me disais que je ne te voyais plus beaucoup ces temps-ci. C'est donc ici que tu étais._

_Hmm, y a trop de monde dans l'autre gymnase…_

_Du moment que tu t'entraînes, peu importe l'endroit… Qui est-ce ?_

* * *

Tout le pressait de fuir.

Il tenta de parler.

Mais les images continuaient d'affluer.

* * *

_Aah, c'est le gars avec qui je m'entraîne tous les jours. Il s'appelle Tetsu._

_Tiens ? Il me dit rien…_

_C'est parce qu'il est pas dans la première section._

_Hmm, ah bon… Bon, on y vaaa ?_

_Non. Il m'intéresse. C'est curieux… C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dans son genre. Peut-être… qu'il possède un talent radicalement différent du nôtre._

* * *

Le grondement sourd qui lui oppressait la poitrine devenait insupportable.

Sur le point d'éclater.

Ses jambes vacillèrent.

Son dos cogna contre le mur derrière lui.

Il ne pouvait les faire cesser.

Elles le submergeaient.

* * *

_Quand tu auras ta réponse, viens me trouver. J'appuierai ta candidature auprès du capitaine et du coach, et tu passeras un test sur mesure._

* * *

Akashi resta figé, longtemps.

Dans la stupeur la plus totale.

D'autres images voilèrent ses yeux.

* * *

_Excusez-moi. J'ai amené Kuroko Tetsuya-kun._

_Ah. Merci._

_Oh ! Finalement, t'es venu ! Tetsu !_

_Je t'attendais._

_Bienvenue dans la première section du club de basket de Teikô._

* * *

Les deux visages se superposaient, se confondaient.

Celui d'avant. Celui qu'il voyait maintenant.

Puis le regard d'Akashi changea.

Il devint froid.

Méprisant.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? Non… Qui… es-tu ?_

_Tu me poses la question ? Je suis Akashi Seijûrô, évidemment. Tetsuya._

* * *

Bouillonnant de haine.

* * *

_La victoire est tout ce qui compte. Ce que je souhaite, c'est d'être votre ennemi. Et de le rester._

* * *

Il sentait sa tête prête à exploser.

* * *

_Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai là. Je serai toujours là._

* * *

Akashi avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Il ne voyait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Et d'un coup, la bulle éclata.

Sa bouche se déforma en un cri qu'il n'entendit pas.

Les images se précipitaient. Elles l'aveuglaient. Le trop plein de visages et de voix se déversait dans son crâne. En martelait les parois.

Le sol le heurta.

Le choc et la douleur le paralysèrent tout entier.

Alors que l'étau qui lui comprimait les côtes se desserrait, il sentit les derniers liens qui le retenaient se briser.

* * *

C'était comme s'il revenait à lui pour de bon. Après tout ce temps, il se réveillait pour la première fois.

Les souvenirs défilaient devant lui, comme projetés par une lanterne cinématique.


	15. Chapitre 14 - Au premier jour

Pour une journée de printemps, le ciel était étonnement clair. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Sur le bleu de l'azur se détachaient les flocons rosés des cerisiers.

Les élèves faisaient foule aux portes du collège. Les Première Année, exaltés par la perspective de rentrer enfin dans la cour des grands, franchissaient l'enceinte avec hâte pour découvrir ce lieu qui serait le témoin de leurs premiers déboires d'adolescents. Leurs aînés, plus ou moins en marge de cette effervescence, se préoccupaient davantage de retrouver leurs camarades de l'année précédente, et de vérifier non sans appréhension dans quelles classes le sort les avait fait échouer pour les douze prochains mois.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, un jeune garçon faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin, sans jamais attirer l'attention. Il lisait un livre en marchant, et ne se souciait guère des bruits alentour. Le sac sur l'épaule, il tira légèrement sur le col de son blazer pour s'assurer qu'il était bien droit. Malgré son visage qui ne trahissait pas le moindre enthousiasme, intérieurement, il ressentait une certaine fierté à porter l'uniforme de Teikô. Le collège qu'il venait d'intégrer jouissait d'une réputation d'excellence, et surtout, il était fameux pour son club de basket au palmarès prestigieux. « Toujours victorieux », telle était la devise reine de l'établissement, et de ses joueurs d'élite.

Aussi, en dépit du fait qu'aucun des démarcheurs des différents clubs d'activité ne l'ait approché ce jour-là, Kuroko savait-il déjà vers où se diriger. Non sans une certaine inquiétude. L'idée de passer le test de sélection l'effrayait un peu. Cela faisait tout juste deux ans qu'il avait commencé le basket. Et il avait conscience de ne pas être très doué. Mais lui et son meilleur ami s'étaient fait une promesse, le jour où celui-ci avait déménagé. Ils s'étaient promis qu'ils s'entraîneraient chacun de leur côté, au sein du club de leur collège, et qu'un jour ils s'affronteraient, au cours d'un tournoi officiel. Aussi fabuleux que cela put paraître, il en avait fait son objectif, son rêve. Et il était prêt à fournir tous les efforts du monde pour le réaliser.

Bientôt, il arriva devant le gymnase où devaient se dérouler le test probatoire. Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup. Et entra.

* * *

L'annonce des résultats se fit dans un climat de tension extrême. Pour intégrer le club de basket tant convoité, les candidats faisaient légion. Il fallait bien dire qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable institution au sein du collège, si prisée qu'elle avait été divisée en trois sections. Seuls les membres de la Première Section pouvaient prétendre au poste de titulaire. Mais parmi l'assemblée des Première Année, tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il était impossible pour eux d'intégrer la plus haute section. Aussi aspiraient-ils tous à être retenus dans la Deuxième. Kuroko, de son côté, était loin d'être aussi confiant. Il croisait les doigts de toutes ses forces, priant pour qu'on appelât son nom.

Les coachs nommèrent un à un les élèves qui feraient partie de la Troisième Section. Kuroko était au comble de l'angoisse. Il en oublia même de respirer.

Enfin, son numéro fut appelé. Le 31. C'était lui. Il avait réussi.

Un profond soulagement l'emplit de la tête aux pieds. Les membres de la Deuxième Section furent cités à leur tour, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il était sur son petit nuage.

Lorsque la litanie du coach prit fin, il s'attendit à ce qu'on leur donnât congé, et à quitter le gymnase.

Mais, à la surprise générale, l'annonce des nouveaux membres se poursuivit.

Cette année-là, pour la première fois dans l'histoire du club, des élèves de Première Année intégraient d'office la Première Section.

Ils étaient quatre. Chacun avait quelque chose d'unique, un charisme incontestable, qui attirait tous les regards. Et pourtant, ils ne se ressemblaient en rien.

Le premier à être appelé était le numéro 8. Il était déjà grand, pour un collégien. Et son physique ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses compétences athlétiques. Il avait l'allure même d'un joueur de basket – à se demander s'il n'avait réellement que 12 ans. Son trait distinctif était sans doute sa peau mate, et il évoqua à Kuroko un cookie un peu trop doré. Son nom était Aomine Daiki.

Le second numéro fut le 11. Avec ses lunettes et sa coupe de cheveux très sage, Midorima Shintarô tranchait radicalement avec le précédent. A le voir, personne n'aurait deviné qu'il faisait du basket – ni même qu'il pratiquait le moindre sport, toute discipline confondue. Et, comme pour ajouter une couche supplémentaire au saugrenu de sa présence dans un gymnase, il tenait à la main un annuaire téléphonique. Kuroko hésita longuement quant à savoir s'il avait affaire à un asocial patent ou à un caractériel complètement dédaigneux de ce que pouvaient penser les autres.

Le numéro 23 était sans conteste celui qui sortait le plus du lot. Dans une démesure qui frôlait l'absurde, Murasakibara Atsushi se distinguait par une taille aussi interminable que son nom. De quoi faire vaciller les espoirs de Kuroko de paraître jamais crédible dans un match. Bizarrement, il n'avait absolument pas l'air affecté par sa nomination. Il regardait vaguement la porte, d'un œil las. Force était de constater qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel particulièrement vif.

Ce fut pourtant le quatrième et dernier élève à être appelé qui surprit le plus Kuroko. Comparé aux autres, le numéro 29 avait une apparence bien plus modeste. Il était loin d'être aussi grand – à vrai dire, il faisait sensiblement la même taille que le garçon aux cheveux clairs. Mais personne n'aurait contesté qu'il était à part. Son visage avait une expression d'une assurance qui contrastait singulièrement avec ses traits enfantins. Comme les autres élèves présents, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Kuroko, perdu au milieu de la foule. Mais lui, à l'abri des regards, apercevait Akashi Seijûrô pour la première fois.

La séance levée, tous quittèrent le gymnase en direction des salles de classe. Ceux qui avaient échoué au test marchaient la tête basse. A cet instant, Kuroko réalisa pleinement qu'il avait passé la première épreuve avec succès. Il faisait partie des élus. Et il se donnerait à fond pour gravir les échelons, et avoir un jour l'honneur de disputer un vrai match.

* * *

Le test suivant fut décevant. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée des classes. Depuis son entrée au sein du club, le quotidien de la Troisième Section était rythmé d'entraînements intensifs que d'aucun aurait qualifié de spartiates, et il peinait à suivre le rythme. Plusieurs fois, il s'était retrouvé, en pleine séance, au bord du terrain à rendre son déjeuner sur le parquet. Si tel était le lot de la plus faible des sections, difficile d'imaginer ce que pouvait donner ne serait-ce qu'une heure en Première Section. Il ne tiendrait sans doute pas le coup.

Malgré tout, il ne lâchait rien. Il s'efforçait de suivre la cadence.

A l'issue du second test, il dut faire face à un constat amer. Il avait beau se démener pour améliorer son niveau de jeu et palier sa maigre constitution, il ne parvenait même pas à se hisser à la hauteur de la Deuxième Section. D'autres avaient réussi. Mais pas lui.

Le soir même, il demanda à leur responsable s'il pouvait continuer à s'entraîner dans le gymnase, après les cours. Un peu surpris, celui-ci finit toutefois par lui donner l'autorisation. Mais Kuroko sentit bien qu'il était plus que sceptique vis-à-vis de son acharnement.

Tous les jours, en fin d'après-midi, il avait désormais le gymnase de la troisième section pour lui tout seul. Il répétait les exercices appris aux entraînements, encore et encore. Les premiers temps, il trouvait à peine la force de rentrer chez lui une fois ses heures supplémentaires achevées.

A la fin de chaque séance, il s'entraînait à tirer. Là-dessus, rien à faire. Soit, il n'était pas très grand. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de force dans les bras non plus. Mais à deux pas du panier, n'importe qui était capable de réussir au moins un tir de temps en temps. Il y avait presque du génie dans son immuable régularité. Quelle que soit l'application qu'il mettait dans ses shoots, il n'en plaçait pas un seul au bon endroit.

* * *

Les différentes sections étant réparties sur trois gymnases, les joueurs n'avaient presque jamais l'occasion de croiser. A de rares occasions, la Troisième et la Deuxième Sections disputaient un match lors d'un entraînement commun. En général, le résultat était couru d'avance. Mais c'était là les seules rencontres auxquelles assistaient Kuroko. Et encore, même pour ce genre de mini match, il passait son temps sur le banc.

Il se demandait parfois comment s'en tiraient les élèves de Première Année qui avaient intégré la Première Section. Eux participaient à de vraies rencontres. Ils étaient parmi les meilleurs. De temps à autre, il voyait s'afficher les résultats de l'équipe du collège à l'issue de ses matchs extérieurs. Ils ne faisaient pas mentir sa réputation. Et cela lui rendait d'autant plus incroyable l'idée que des garçons de son âge puissent prétendre à un tel niveau d'excellence.

Un jour, alors qu'il était en plein entraînement, il aperçut un groupe d'élèves portant la tenue du club de basket de Teikô passer devant leur gymnase. Bouche bée, les membres de la Troisième Section interrompirent leurs activités et se rapprochèrent pour les voir passer. Kuroko regarda avec fascination l'équipe du collège au grand complet défiler sous ses yeux. Il détailla attentivement chaque visage. Et, parmi eux, il reconnut ceux dont les numéros avaient été appelés le jour du test. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre. Ils ne dénotaient pas du tout avec le reste du groupe. Peut-être était-ce aussi dû à leurs vestes aux couleurs de Teikô, mais leur prestance était prodigieuse, et ils suscitèrent l'admiration de toute la Troisième Section. Les messes-basses allaient bon train. On disait qu'un autre Première Année avaient rejoint la meilleure section, un certain Haizaki. Et qu'en dépit de leur âge, ces quatre-là étaient déjà titulaires au sein de l'équipe. Pour Kuroko, ils faisaient presque partie d'un autre monde. A l'opposé diamétral du sien.

* * *

Pourtant, un soir qu'il s'entraînait en solitaire comme il en avait pris l'habitude, l'impossible se produisit.

Les rebonds du ballon contre le plancher résonnaient dans le bâtiment désert. La porte d'entrée grinça discrètement, et une tête se glissa par l'ouverture. L'intrus regarda à gauche, à droite. Les lumières avaient beau être allumées, il ne voyait personne. Avec une certaine anxiété, il se faufila à l'intérieur, et balaya longuement le terrain du regard. Rien. Pas un chat. A croire qu'il y avait réellement un fantôme dans le gymnase…

\- Euh… Qui es-tu ?

Affolé, le garçon poussa un cri d'effroi et s'accroupit en un éclair, les mains sur la tête, tremblant comme une feuille. Kuroko, qui s'était une fois de plus approché sans un bruit, le reconnut subitement.

\- Ah… Aomine-kun ?

L'intéressé se retourna lentement. Il avait beau être recroquevillé et avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque, c'était bien le garçon qu'il avait vu aux côtés des joueurs de l'équipe de Teikô.

\- Tu… Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Oui. Tu fais partie de la Première Section, même en n'étant qu'en Première Année. Ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu.

Entre temps, il avait repris contenance, et tous les deux s'étaient assis sur le parquet.

\- Ah, euh… Ouais, sans doute. Et toi ?

\- Moi, je suis dans la Troisième.

\- Mais non, pas ça. Ton nom.

\- Ah. Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Ok. Tetsu, donc.

Kuroko fut un peu décontenancé par son aisance et sa familiarité. Ils venaient à peine de faire connaissance, et déjà il lui parlait comme s'ils avaient passé toute leur enfance ensemble. Qui plus est, la situation en elle-même avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir échanger aussi naturellement avec un membre de la Première Section. Il lui raconta ce qu'il faisait encore dans le gymnase alors que tous les autres étaient rentrés, comment s'était déroulé son dernier test, et son sentiment d'être à la traîne. Aomine l'écouta avec attention, s'étonnant de son absence totale de progrès malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait.

Pour en juger par lui-même, il lui proposa de jouer contre lui, et Kuroko releva le défi.

Dans un temps record, il trouva le moyen de perdre le ballon en dribblant, et laissa son adversaire plus que sur sa faim.

\- Euh… C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis dans la Troisième Section.

\- Oui m'enfin quand même !

Au petit trot, Kuroko alla récupérer le ballon, et regagna le centre du terrain, où se tenait Aomine. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air songeur. Puis, avec un grand sourire, il lui fit une proposition qui lui parût sortie de nulle part.

\- Tetsu, ça te dirait qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Y a pas beaucoup de gars aussi motivés que toi dans la Première Section. Toi, au moins, tu en veux. J'aime ça !

\- Mais je n'ai pas du tout le même niveau que toi…

\- On s'en fiche, du moment que tu aimes ce que tu fais. Perso, je pense qu'un type qui aime le basket est forcément un type bien. C'est ma théorie.

\- … C'est bizarre, comme théorie.

\- Eh oh !

Il était spontané, un peu trop même, et démarrait au quart de tour. Mais être avec lui n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire. Sa proposition le fit sourire, et finalement, il acquiesça.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on s'entraîne ensemble. Merci.

\- De rien ! Bon, alors on se retrouve demain, même lieu, même heure !

Kuroko hocha la tête. Aomine gagna la porte, et leva le bras pour lui dire au revoir. Après quoi, il repartit comme il était venu.

Dès lors, leurs rencontres furent quasi quotidiennes. Le soir, une fois leurs entraînements respectifs terminés, Kuroko restait dans le gymnase n°3, et Aomine le rejoignait peu de temps après. Leurs échanges les galvanisaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Kuroko avait l'impression constante d'apprendre une multitude de nouvelles choses lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble, et Aomine se plaisait à lui montrer des techniques qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, sans grand espoir toutefois de parvenir à lui inculquer quoi que ce soit.

Celui qui passait définitivement pour un novice ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être envieux du talent de son partenaire. Il le regardait marquer avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais, plus que tout, il éprouvait envers lui une admiration sans bornes. Le voir jouer était un vrai spectacle.

Lorsqu'il venait à prendre un peu de recul, il se rendait compte à quel point tout les opposait, pourtant. Leurs caractères étaient à des années-lumière l'un de l'autre, et il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'entendre avec quelqu'un de si différent. Mais il y avait une chose qu'ils partageaient : leur passion pour le basket. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quelques jours après leur première rencontre, Aomine lui fit promettre qu'un jour, ils se tiendraient côte à côte sur le terrain, en tant que membres de l'équipe. Kuroko hocha la tête. Et ils cognèrent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le test d'aptitudes suivant arriva. Kuroko s'était démené pour surpasser ses maigres performances de la dernière fois.

Mais pas un seul nom ne fut appelé. Aucun élève de la Troisième Section ne changerait de gymnase, cette fois-là. Sans doute les autres nourrissaient-ils encore quelques espoirs de briller à la prochaine session.

Lui serra les dents. Il était le dernier de son groupe.

Alors que l'attroupement se dispersait après l'annonce des résultats, le coach de leur section fit signe à Kuroko d'approcher. Ce dernier sut immédiatement qu'un entretien particulier ne présageait rien de bon. Il déglutit, et s'avança timidement.

\- Je vais être franc. Ce club n'est pas fait pour toi.

Il avait beau s'être préparé à un coup dur, être désavoué de la sorte par leur responsable le pétrifia. Il eut la sensation qu'un seau d'eau glacée venait de lui être renversé sur la tête.

\- Comparé aux autres clubs, le nôtre compte un nombre d'inscrits sensiblement supérieur. C'est pourquoi ceux de la Troisième Section qui se classent parmi les cinq derniers sont invités à se retirer. Je sais que tu as fourni beaucoup d'efforts jusqu'ici. Mais malgré ça, tes résultats n'ont cessé de baisser. Je ne vais pas te forcer la main, c'est ton choix. Je veux juste que tu réalises qu'il n'y a probablement aucune chance que tu participes à un match un jour.

* * *

Il avait quitté le gymnase depuis longtemps. Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient mené sur un terrain extérieur, dans un quartier désert du voisinage. Il s'arrêta au pied de l'un des paniers. Les paroles du coach tournaient en boucle. Il se les répétait et répétait sans cesse.

Il n'avait fait aucun progrès. Rien, pas le moindre. Il avait pourtant tout donné. Il s'était donné plus de mal que tous les autres membres de sa section. Du moins, c'était son ressenti. Mais rien n'avait changé. Il avait même régressé.

Il n'était pas simplement mauvais. Il n'avait pas sa place sur un terrain.

\- … Je suis désolé… Mais… Je ne sais plus… ce que je dois faire…

Personne ne croyait en ses chances. Et à présent, lui aussi ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Il repensa à son meilleur ami, à leur promesse. Il serait incapable de la réaliser. Incapable de tenir parole.

Au fond, il n'était rien de plus qu'un raté.

Il se laissa glisser le long du poteau, et posa son front contre les bâches qui en couvraient le pied. Il tenta de prendre sur lui. Mais sa frustration était trop forte. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la terre rêche, et se mit à pleurer.

Lorsqu'il retourna au gymnase, les membres du club avaient fait place nette depuis un long moment. Aomine était déjà là. Dos à la porte, il enchaînait négligemment les paniers. Toujours aussi aisément. Kuroko baissa les yeux. Il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son échec. Il savait qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour l'aider. Et il lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Mais, à cet instant, le regarder était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Oh, Tetsu ! T'es à la bourre, aujourd'hui !

Le ballon rebondit au sortir du panier, et il le rattrapa sans y prêter attention.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé, le test ?

Kuroko serra la bretelle de son sac. Finalement, il avait sans doute bien fait de pleurer avant de venir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- … Je crois que… je vais quitter le club.

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Sa réaction ne le surprit pas. Peut-être avait-il un peu trop noirci le tableau. Aomine, lui, avait toujours cru dur comme fer qu'il était capable de faire ses preuves. Mais cela n'avait rien changé. En plus d'essuyer une sévère désillusion, il allait décevoir celui qui l'avait soutenu des semaines durant.

\- J'aime le basket. Mais ça fait six mois que j'ai intégré le club. Quand on n'est pas doué pour quelque chose, il arrive un moment où l'on doit se faire une raison. Qui plus est, dans une équipe comme celle de Teikô, je ne servirai probablement jamais à rien.

\- J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un joueur inutile pour son équipe.

Il releva la tête, et trouva à Aomine un regard complètement différent. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi sérieux. Le garçon de la Première Section éleva le ton, et lui avoua d'une traite à quel point il admirait ses efforts. A quel point ils l'avaient poussé à se surpasser. C'était comme s'il le disputait. Pas pour ses mauvais résultats. Mais pour son renoncement.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude que tu arriveras à quelque chose si tu n'abandonnes pas. Mais, si tu laisses tomber, t'auras plus aucune chance.

Kuroko ne trouva rien à dire. Il aurait voulu acquiescer. Il aurait tout donné pour se convaincre qu'il disait vrai. Mais les résultats du test lui restaient plaqués en face des orbites. Il ne savait plus qui croire.

Aomine l'avait aidé. Il était sans doute le meilleur joueur qu'il eût jamais connu. Et pourtant, cela n'avait pas suffi. Dans un cas aussi désespéré que le sien, il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'il continuât à jouer au basket.

\- Aomine.

S'interrompant aussitôt, celui-ci regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Kuroko. Leur conversation les avaient tant absorbés qu'ils n'avaient entendu personne entrer. Kuroko ne connaissait pas cette voix. Il se retourna, et eut peine à en croire ses yeux lorsqu'il les aperçut.

Les trois élèves qui avaient excellé au test probatoire, ceux qui avaient intégré la Première Section aux côtés d'Aomine, se tenaient tous trois sur le bord du terrain. Il les reconnut aussitôt. Ils lui firent la même impression qu'au premier jour. A gauche, Murasakibara, le géant, avait déjà l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Midorima était à droite – toujours les mêmes lunettes, toujours le même air d'intello. Et au milieu, celui qui avait pris la parole, et dont les cheveux rouges tranchaient net avec le blanc et bleu de son uniforme : Akashi.

\- Je me disais que je ne te voyais plus beaucoup ces temps-ci. C'est donc ici que tu étais.

Médusé, Kuroko ne les quittait pas des yeux. Il était au beau milieu du quatuor de prodiges au grand complet. Rencontrer Aomine avait déjà été un choc conséquent. A présent, il en venait à se demander si le désespoir ne lui donnait pas des hallucinations.

De son côté, le garçon à la peau mate était retombé dans la nonchalance la plus totale. Croisant les bras derrière la tête comme pour s'étirer, il répondit en ronchonnant.

\- Hmm, y a trop de monde dans l'autre gymnase…

Akashi le considéra un court instant, puis haussa calmement les épaules.

\- Du moment que tu t'entraînes, peu importe l'endroit…

Soudain, il s'interrompit. Kuroko se raidit sans s'en rendre compte. D'Aomine, ses yeux venaient de se poser sur lui.

Il l'avait vu.

Le garçon aux cheveux pâles lui rendit son regard.

C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait clairement. Ses prunelles, perçantes comme celles d'un chat. Elles luisaient du même rouge écarlate que les fines mèches qui tombaient sur son front.

Il l'observait intensément, comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers lui. En une fraction de seconde, son calme olympien s'était mué en surprise.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Aomine, qui s'était approché entretemps, suivit son regard pour s'assurer qu'il parlait bien de Kuroko. Puis il reprit d'un ton tout aussi posé :

\- Aah, c'est le gars avec qui je m'entraîne tous les jours. Il s'appelle Tetsu.

\- Tiens ? Il me dit rien…

\- C'est parce qu'il est pas dans la Première Section.

Peu enclin à s'étendre sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas, Murasakibara sortit un Pocky au chocolat et se mit à le grignoter du bout des lèvres.

\- Hmm, ah bon… Bon, on y vaaa ?

Mais Akashi avait déjà fait un pas en avant, sans prêter attention à ses jérémiades.

\- Non. Il m'intéresse. C'est curieux… C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dans son genre. Peut-être… qu'il possède un talent radicalement différent du nôtre.

A cet instant, Kuroko songea qu'il avait définitivement perdu le fil. Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il entendît tout et son contraire dans une même journée ? Peut-être qu'il avait mal compris. Peut-être qu'Akashi plaisantait.

Mais son visage était si sérieux qu'il ne pouvait douter de ses paroles. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens, comme des serres.

\- Désolé, mais vous pourriez rentrer sans moi ? J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

* * *

L'éclairage public projetait des grands cercles blancs sur le noir de l'asphalte. Les fenêtres s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. Au détour de la rue où il vivait, le chien d'un jardin voisin avait pris l'habitude de venir l'accueillir à chaque retour de l'école. Il s'accroupissait alors près du portillon et passait sa main entre les barreaux. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la douce fourrure de l'akita qui rabattait docilement les oreilles et se laissait gratouiller, jusqu'à ce que le collégien reprît sa route.

Mais cette fois, il avait la tête ailleurs. Passant devant le portail, il lui fit un rapide signe de main, laissant l'animal perplexe. Et il continua de marcher à grands pas vers son immeuble, plongé dans ses pensées. Son cerveau fusait à deux cents à l'heure.

Quelque chose d'incroyable venait de se produire.

Il se repassait les évènements de la soirée dans l'ordre, point par point, phrase après phrase.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Akashi lui avait proposé de rejoindre l'équipe.

A une condition, cependant. Il lui avait dûment rappelé que ses capacités physiques étaient loin en dessous de la moyenne. Qu'il ne dégageait rien de spécial, qui plus est. Et qu'il était remarquable que quelqu'un qui se donnait autant de mal culminât à un niveau aussi médiocre.

Mais ce n'était pas ce constat mortifiant qui l'avait secoué. Tout ça, il le savait déjà, même si le fait de se l'entendre dire par quelqu'un de son âge, et de beaucoup plus doué, lui inspirait un découragement sensiblement plus pénible.

Non, ce qui l'avait littéralement abasourdi, c'était la raison même de leur conversation. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il avait un talent, quel qu'il soit. Il avait toujours pensé que son indéniable manque de présence était lié à son absence de compétences.

Akashi avait tenu le discours inverse. Sa discrétion, son invisibilité parmi les autres, c'était son atout le plus précieux.

C'était ça, son talent.

Complètement absorbé dans ses réflexions, Kuroko n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait déjà dépassé son bâtiment. Il secoua la tête, et revint sur ses pas.

L'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa famille se trouvait au premier étage. A peine eut-il entrouvert la porte qu'un doux fumet chatouilla ses narines. Il entra, et ôta ses chaussures. L'odeur du miso emplissait tout le couloir. Depuis le salon grésillaient les voix paillardes de présentateurs d'une émission de variétés. Sa grand-mère aimait cuisiner en laissant la télé allumée, bien qu'elle n'y prêtât que rarement attention. Le plus souvent, elle choisissait une chaîne dont la programmation se cantonnait presque exclusivement à des talkshows. Kuroko ne s'en souciait pas. Après le dîner, il ne s'attardait pas devant l'écran et se mettait à ses devoirs. Lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, il préférait lire.

Il s'approcha de la cuisine. Sa grand-mère, de dos, s'affairait au-dessus des fourneaux. Même lorsqu'elle portait son tablier, son allure était empreinte d'un discret raffinement. Ses cheveux gris, soigneusement bouclés, bordaient son visage avec douceur. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il aimait cette sérénité qui transparaissait dans ses traits.

\- Tu es rentré, Tetsuya ?

\- Oui.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du récipient et porta la cuillère à sa bouche. Puis elle éteignit la plaque chauffante, et le garçon l'aida à disposer les plats sur la table.

\- Tes parents rentrent tard aussi, ce soir. Ce sera juste nous deux.

Il acquiesça. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils dînèrent sans un mot.

Kuroko s'était souvent confié à sa grand-mère. Elle lui avait toujours prêté une oreille attentive, et lorsqu'il y murmurait ses secrets, son cœur s'apaisait.

Néanmoins, cette fois, il préférait ne rien dire. Pas pour l'instant. Tant que rien n'était certain, il était trop inquiet à l'idée que cette opportunité tombée du ciel ne lui glissât entre les doigts.

Il faisait mine de n'avoir pas remarqué. Mais il savait qu'elle le regardait. Comme lui, elle avait un don pour observer les gens. Elle les avait si longtemps contemplés au quotidien, silencieuse, hors d'atteinte, qu'elle décelait sans peine les moindres petites manies. Aucun changement ne lui échappait. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son petit-fils, qu'elle avait élevé au même titre que sa fille.

Il resta muet. Elle ne lui posa aucune question.

Le repas terminé, il fit la vaisselle, lui souhaita bonne nuit, et gagna sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'obscurité qui enveloppait la pièce lui apporta enfin le calme qu'il cherchait. Debout près de la fenêtre, il se remémora à nouveau la conversation dans le gymnase.

Pour rejoindre la Première Section, il y avait une condition à remplir. Trouver par lui-même comment mettre à profit son talent, dans l'intérêt de l'équipe. Personne ne le lui enseignerait. Akashi lui avait fait savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas superviser son entraînement. Aussi stupéfiant que cela pût paraître, il était déjà vice-capitaine de l'équipe. Et, en conséquence, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Inspirant profondément, Kuroko ferma les yeux. Une chance unique lui était offerte. Il tenait qu'à lui de la saisir.

De trouver la réponse.

* * *

Le lendemain, il annonça à Aomine qu'il n'envisageait plus d'arrêter le basket. Celui-ci s'en accommoda avec un grand sourire, et, à partir de ce jour, leurs liens se resserrèrent d'une façon inattendue. De plus en plus souvent, ils rentraient du collège ensemble. Et ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas pris par les entraînements, Kuroko cogitait dur pour trouver le chaînon manquant à son style de jeu. Il griffonnait des schémas sur son cahier de brouillon pendant les cours, élaborait des théories de plus en plus farfelues, jusqu'à ce que sa tête fût pleine comme une citrouille.

Aomine s'en mêlait rarement. Il s'écoula plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne lui demanda où il en était. Ils marchaient côte à côte le long d'une rangée de vitrines, dans une rue commerçante du quartier.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Tu as une piste ? Tu vois de quoi Akashi parlait en te disant de trouver ton propre style ?

\- … Pas encore…

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Si ça se trouve, il cherche juste à te faire tourner en bourrique, en fait !

\- Je vais vraiment finir par pleurer. C'est pas gentil.

Son acolyte ricana un bon moment en voyant sa moue frustrée. Kuroko fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Même si c'était une boutade, l'idée qu'il se soit fait mener en bateau depuis le début ne l'avait pas complètement quitté. Il avait toujours autant de mal à faire la part des choses. Si seulement il savait ce que l'on attendait de lui, exactement. Qu'est-ce qu'Akashi pouvait avoir derrière la tête ?

Jusqu'ici, il s'était fié aveuglément aux intuitions de ce garçon, parce qu'il lui avait paru digne de confiance, et parce qu'il avait envie de le croire. Mais dans les faits, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait rien de lui.

\- … C'est quel genre de personne, Akashi-kun ?

Aomine lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Hein ? Aah, bah, le genre très doué. Il est intelligent et analyse bien la situation, en tant que meneur.

Kuroko pencha la tête de côté d'un air méditatif. Il avait envisagé d'être meneur. C'était un poste qui ne nécessitait pas d'aptitudes particulières au tir, puisqu'il consistait essentiellement à distribuer le ballon et à organiser l'attaque et la défense depuis l'arrière. Mais si Akashi lui-même occupait ce poste, l'idée tombait à l'eau.

\- Donc ce n'est pas non plus le rôle de meneur que je dois viser… De toute façon, même dans la Troisième Section, je n'ai jamais été très bon pour ça. Alors si Akashi l'est déjà, c'est complètement superflu.

\- T'es meneur, toi ? Tetsu ?

\- Akashi-kun m'a dit de trouver comment être utile à l'équipe. Je suis nul en tir, donc je me suis dit que je devrais me concentrer sur les passes et le soutien…

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un passage piéton, et il s'interrompit. Le feu passa au vert. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, Aomine marmonna d'un ton maussade :

\- Bah, même si on parle d'Akashi, il est pas tout-puissant non plus. Y a des trucs qu'il peut pas faire, pas vrai ?

\- … Comme quoi ?

\- Genre une passe qui tourne. Style boomerang, tu vois le truc ?

\- Personne ne peut faire ça.

Soudain, il aperçut l'enseigne d'une librairie. Il y avait un roman dont il attendait la sortie depuis plusieurs mois qui devait être paru au début de la semaine. Il s'excusa, laissa son camarade finir le chemin seul, et pénétra dans la boutique.

Au détour des rayons, il oublia le titre du livre qu'il cherchait. La suggestion dérisoire d'Aomine se substitua à lui. Il se retrouva devant les étagères consacrées au sport. Sous ses yeux se succédaient des ouvrages portant le mot « basket » sur leur tranche.

_Plutôt que d'inventer quelque chose de nouveau, débarrasse-toi des cadres trop classiques._

Les paroles d'Akashi lui revinrent une fois de plus.

_Même avec cet atout qui est le tien, tu restes quelqu'un de faible. Cette nouvelle façon de jouer, ce n'est pas pour toi que tu dois la trouver, mais pour l'équipe._

\- … Une passe qui tourne…

* * *

Descendant du plafond de nuages, les flocons venaient se perdre sur le mince tapis blanc. Quelques rares élèves traversaient la cour à la hâte, pour aussitôt se réfugier auprès des radiateurs des salles de classe. Pour ceux qui avaient sport par un après-midi pareil, il était encore plus difficile de se résoudre à sortir du gymnase, les joues luisantes de sueur et les muscles en feu. La température extérieure leur aurait presque passé l'envie de rentrer chez eux, si leurs estomacs n'avaient pas été si indûment vides. Mais lorsqu'ils virent que la neige s'était remise à tomber, tous s'accordèrent pour prolonger leur séjour dans le gymnase de quelques minutes.

Emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles, Kuroko fut donc le seul à se risquer au dehors. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : les occasions où ses heures libres concordaient avec une séance d'entraînement de la Première Section ne se présentaient pas souvent. La porte se referma derrière lui. Tout était silencieux. Seuls résonnaient ses pas qui faisaient craquer la fine couche blanche.

Il gagna au plus vite le Gymnase n°1. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le leur. Il était gigantesque, et plus moderne en apparence.

Il hésita un court instant. Puis, les sourcils froncés et la démarche assurée – du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il la voyait –, il marcha droit vers l'entrée, et franchit le seuil. Sa réponse, il croyait l'avoir trouvée. Quant à savoir si elle était bonne ou non, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le vérifier.

Le bâtiment était décidément immense. Il pensait tomber immédiatement sur eux, mais il arpenta plusieurs couloirs sans trouver le moyen d'accéder au terrain d'entraînement. Lorsqu'enfin il déboucha sur la grande salle du gymnase, il resta un moment près de la porte, admirant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Tous les joueurs de la Première Section réunis étaient à l'œuvre, et s'activaient dans une cacophonie de ballons qui rebondissaient et de semelles qui crissaient sur le parquet. Cette division avait beau être la plus sélective, elle comptait suffisamment de membres pour que Kuroko se sentît perdu aussitôt qu'il fût entré. Un jeune homme qui semblait être en Troisième Année passa devant lui sans le voir.

\- Excusez-moi, je voudrais parler à Akashi-kun.

\- … Uwaaaah ! Mais t'es qu… Hein ?! Akashi ?

Pris de court, le type le dévisagea avec méfiance. Il dut d'abord croire à une farce, mais le visage on ne peut plus sérieux de Kuroko le détrompa. Sans plus de questions, il se retourna et appela d'une voix forte.

\- Eh, Akashi ! T'as un invité.

A quelques pas d'eux, Kuroko le vit s'arrêter et tourner la tête dans leur direction, un ballon entre les mains. Ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur lui. Mal à l'aise, le nouveau venu inclina roidement la tête. Akashi savait pourquoi il était là.

\- … Tiens, Kuroko-kun. Je t'attendais.

Il prit le ballon sous le bras, et approcha. L'élève de Troisième Année s'en était allé à ses impératifs.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas de lui. Kuroko ne disait toujours rien. Peut-être était-ce le regard insistant d'Akashi, ou bien sa présence même qui l'intimidait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à formuler la raison pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'ici.

\- Ca fait bientôt trois mois… Tu as trouvé ta réponse ?

\- Oui.

Voyant que Kuroko n'était pas plus loquace, Akashi s'apprêta à rejoindre leur coach.

\- Dans ce cas…

\- J'ai juste une demande à faire…

Surpris, le vice-capitaine s'arrêta, et le regarda de nouveau.

\- Si c'est possible… est-ce que vous pourriez venir me voir jouer pendant un match ?

Devant son absence de réaction, Kuroko craignît d'avoir été trop insistant. Mais un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il acquiesça.

\- D'accord. Je vais demander.

* * *

Le lendemain avait lieu l'entraînement commun des Troisième et Deuxième Sections. En plus d'Akashi, le capitaine et le coach de l'équipe prirent place dans les gradins pour assister à la rencontre. Toute leur attention était focalisée sur Kuroko. Et ce dernier avait pleinement conscience de la pression qui pesait sur l'issue de ce match. La crédibilité du vice-capitaine en dépendait : à voir leurs regards, ni le coach, ni le capitaine n'étaient pleinement convaincus de la pertinence de leur présence à ce test qui allait à l'encontre des procédés habituels. Mais surtout, c'était son avenir qu'il jouait. Il devait gagner. Et gagner au moyen de la technique qu'il avait élaborée lui-même.

Une erreur, et tout s'écroulait.

Ce jour-là, la Troisième Section l'emporta haut la main sur la deuxième. Le résultat ne marqua pas réellement les esprits, cependant. Ce que les observateurs retinrent de cette rencontre était tout simplement inédit. Ce fut la première fois qu'ils assistèrent aux passes invisibles de Kuroko. Un joueur qui disparaissait du match pour opérer dans l'ombre.

Akashi vit ses prévisions se confirmer. Il absorbait chacune des actions du match avec une exaltation telle qu'elle se lisait sur son visage. En réalité, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux dépassait l'imagination.

A sa droite, le capitaine de l'équipe demanda finalement :

\- Tu savais depuis le début que ça se passerait comme ça ?

\- Pas tout à fait. L'idée générale va dans le même sens, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il mettrait la manipulation visuelle à profit. C'est au-delà de mes espérances.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Voici le retour de la case blabla~

A la fin, pour une fois. Je voulais éviter de mettre mes petits commentaires entre les deux parties, histoire de ne pas casser le rythme (genre, les effets de suspense à deux Dragibus ( = v =) ) Mais à présent que la crise est passée, je suis re-là~ !

Maintenant, parlons peu, parlons bien.

... Comment dire... Peut-être que vous ne lisez pas tous les scans (auquel cas, vous n'avez sans doute pas conscience que vous venez de lire un spoiler de 6700 mots avec ce chapitre, surprise~ ( 0 v 0) ), mais l'information est passée un peu partout, alors je crois que je n'apprends rien à personne en disant que Kuroko no Basket s'est arrêté cette semaine.

... Donc...

... Une seconde de silence ?

...

Merci beaucoup 8D Maintenant, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne pas avoir choisi d'écrire une fic comique, parce que j'aurais eu un peu de mal à sortir un nouveau chapitre dans l'immédiat ( U 3 U) Et je suis aussi contente qu'elle se passe après que Kuroko et les autres aient fini le lycée parce que... ça me donne l'impression d'avoir la suite, même si cette histoire n'engage que moi. Ca me réconforte de penser comme ça~ ( - v -)

Accessoirement, la partie flashback va continuer encore un petit peu, mais pas des années non plus, rassurez-vous. ( = 3 =) C'est assez bizarre d'avoir fait tout un chapitre en n'utilisant presque que des éléments du manga mais... Je sais pas, je trouve ça drôle 8D Ah, et j'ai changé la date du mariage. Il est prévu en décembre, et plus en octobre.

Bon allez, ça suffit. Komento, komento~

**Laura-067** : *Petit tirage au sort des questions auxquelles répondre* Bon alors... Non, je ne vais encore rien dire sur Akashi, c'est comme ça x3 Pour les tournois, ça vient tout juste de commencer~ Et puis Takao va suivre le mouvement, parce que j'ai envie de le voir plus souvent 8D (Attends... je viens de faire deux alexandrins, là ? (O-O ) Oooh yay~). Pour Nanamine, elle n'ose pas faire quoi que ce soit pour annuler le mariage. Parce qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à en subir les conséquences. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'en vouloir de laisser les événements suivre leur cours. Et du coup, j'enchaîne avec la review du petit chapitre ( ^ ^) Kuroko se souvient, oui, mais même avant l'accident, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait. Au passage, bonne analyse d'Akashi ( = v =) Et dernière réponse : Akashi dit cette phrase à Midorima, après la demi-finale de la Winter Cup. Merci, comme toujours~ ! ( ^ ^)

**Pomme** : Merci ! ( o ^ o) C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de persos qui brillent par leur épanouissement, mais j'aime les dramas pour ça~ Et puis les choses vont évoluer :3 Je suis d'accord pour les licences, j'espère que je vais réussir à le faire, mon marathon Kuroko ( = 3 =) Bonne lecture en tout cas~ !

**Kyoko77** : Merci pour la comparaison avec Haru. J'ai bien compris que je représentais l'archétype du boulet, pour toi, et je vais renoncer à lutter ( = 3 =) En tout cas ça devrait te faire changer d'avis, Kuroko n'est plus "au courant de rien", maintenant ;3

**liberlycaride** : ... Tu as une image d'Akashi particulièrement dépravée, je me demande dans quelle mesure c'est ma faute ? xD En tout cas, le flashback va lui venir en aide (j'espère ('o o) ). Je ne vais pas dire comment ça va se terminer tout de suite, quand même xD Mais c'est pas trop mon truc, de faire pleurer les lecteurs :3 Contente que la fin de la première partie ait pu mettre un peu de suspense, c'est une des premières scènes que j'avais imaginées mais je me suis vraiment demandé comment l'écrire... Je crois que c'est la partie qui a subi le plus de retouches au brouillon xD Bon, je vais te laisser avec toutes ces hypothèses, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras~ Et juste, au passage... je sais que tu y tiens, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'Akashi avait couché avec Kuroko pour l'instant ! xD Enfin, comme je cache toujours tout, tout est possible~

**Emy-nee** : Eh ben, maintenant... MEGA SPOIL de l'arc de Teikô ! xD Mais j'y peux rien, je l'adore aussi~...

**chizumi-san** : D'une tueuse de chaton ? Ca n'a aucun rapport avec mon pseudo, hein ? (O-O'') Pitié, pas moi, pas tout de suite ! Bref, et non, il n'y a eu aucune intervention pernicieuse de lait périmé dans cette histoire xD Même si j'aime beaucoup Hanamiya, j'adore le persécuter aussi (qui aime bien châtie bien~ surtout qu'il le mérite un peu quand même ! ;3) En fait, pour les dialogues, j'avais mon tome 23 à la main, et je tapais le chapitre de l'autre xD Le plus long, c'était plutôt de choisir lesquels mettre pour qu'il n'y en ait pas trop et qu'en même temps, ils se suivent de façon assez logique... Mais comme tu as sans doute pu le constater dans ce nouveau chapitre, je ne suis pas à ça près question récup' de dialogues xD Vas-y mollo sur le Nutella, la planète va entrer en pénurie de noisettes bientôt, c'est Le Monde qui le dit ( O^O) Sur ce, merci encore pour ta review~ :3

**buli-chan** : Alors, désolée (?), mais c'est loin d'être le dernier, ou même l'avant-dernier chapitre xD Je ne pense pas faire beaucoup de parties, c'était surtout pour marquer le coup de la fin de l'amnésie de Kuroko :3 En tout cas, à ton service ! Si je peux égayer, j'égaierai avec joie~

**mellyrn** : Le dernier chapitre n'est pas encore né, mes poussins~ Mais c'est sûr que ces deux chapitres ont remis un p'tit coup de pression, et moi j'adore ça~ ( O v O)

Merci vraiment beaucoup à vous tous ! Et oui, mes réponses sont vraiment trop longues, mais tant pis ! Au prochain chap', et ce ne sera pas le dernier :3


	16. Chapitre 15 - Un signe

Bonjour tout le monde~

Oui, c'est la rentrée, mais on va faire comme si tout allait bien ! Je ne vais pas tarder à y passer, moi aussi, j'espère que je pourrai toujours avancer dans la fic (U.U) Non, je sais que je pourrai ! Tout est une question de priorités~ ( = - =)

On est toujours dans le passé avec ce chapitre. Peut-être que j'en aurai fini avec le suivant... Au maximum avec celui d'après. Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de réécrire tout le manga, de A à Z, soyez rassurés ! \o/

Au fait, ça fait deux chapitres que je veux le dire et je n'arrête pas d'oublier : j'ai mis une autre dessin de Nanamine sur ma page de profil (et j'en referai sans doute un autre sous peu xD). Donc si vous voulez aller voir, allez voir, si vous ne voulez pas, allez voir quand même.

Sur ce, reviews, reviews~ :

**vanimia** : Je me demande dans quelle mesure c'est une bonne idée, de reprendre l'histoire presque telle quelle... xD Mais j'aime trop cet arc pour ne pas tout fonder dessus~ Et désolé pour le spoil (lisez le manga, lisez le manga !). Combien de chapitres je prévois... 30... Plus... Aucune idée, je pensais savoir où m'arrêter et finalement, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée la semaine dernière, alors je pourrais la faire durer encore plus longtemps, si j'avais la foi xD Bref, je n'en sais rien du tout !

**Laura-067** : De toute façon, on se doutait un peu du résultat dès le début... Même si j'aurais bien voulu voir l'inverse, moi aussi x3 Ca me paraît trop beau de penser qu'il y aura une suite (j'aimerais bien, hein ! J'aimerais vraiment ! ( 0 v0)), mais en tout cas, ça me fait un prétexte pour tout relire ( = v =) Le flashback colle un peu moins au manga en avançant (j'essaie en tout cas, sinon ça aurait un intérêt assez limité xD). Mais de toute façon, il faut mettre au clair ce dont Kuroko se rappelle précisément, maintenant~

**Kyoko77** : N'amour, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à ce qu'ils se fassent tous frapper, à un moment donné ? Non parce que ça tourne à l'obsession, faudrait voir à te calmer un peu de ce côté-là ( = - =) Donc non, pour l'instant, je ne prévois pas ça pour la scène finale xP

**buli-chan** : Courage pour la rentrée ! Je vais essayer de ne pas faire des chapitres déprimants (pour l'instant~)

**Mira2a** : Oui, très sadique. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui récolte la palme. Il y a certains personnages pour lesquels je m'en veux un peu... Mais peut-être que ça va s'améliorer ! A bientôt~

**liberlycaride** : Je préfère ne rien dire, ça vaut mieux pour la suite x3 Mais puisque la fic ne se terminera pas avec ce flashback, ça ne veut pas dire que tout finira forcément mal ! En tout cas, je ne divulguerai aucune information prématurément. Mais vous pouvez imaginer tout ce que vous voulez~

Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- C'est tout pour les nominations de la Deuxième Section. Ceux qui ont été appelés iront dorénavant s'entraîner dans le Gymnase n°2. Ensuite, Kuroko Tetsuya…

Interloqués, certains commencèrent à le chercher des yeux. Kuroko se tenait droit comme un i, et s'efforça de ne pas regarder autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. En bonne partie par manque d'habitude. Mais cette fois, c'était inévitable.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu passes dans la Première Section.

Il ressentit un étrange mélange d'appréhension et de joie. Il y était. Il y était enfin. Alors qu'il avait été sur le point d'abandonner quelques mois plutôt, il venait d'être promu. Et pas en faisant le grand tour : il intégrait directement le plus haut niveau. D'un coup, mille inquiétudes lui traversèrent l'esprit. Peut-être qu'ils les décevraient. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur.

Si cela venait à se produire, on le rétrograderait. Et tout serait terminé.

\- La Première Section… ?!

\- Quoi, comme ça ?!

\- Ils sont sérieux ? En plus, lui… ?!

\- C'est une décision du coach. Je ne veux aucun commentaire. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le groupe se dispersa à contrecœur, dans un brouhaha de protestations auquel l'instructeur ne prêta aucune intention. Il appela Kuroko, et celui-ci s'approcha en silence.

\- Je suis au courant. J'ai vu combien tu t'étais entraîné, bien plus que tous les autres. Et tu as su saisir ta chance quand elle t'a été donnée. Je n'ai donc évidemment aucune objection. Donne-toi à fond.

Les mots lui manquaient. Il était un peu anxieux, inévitablement. Mais il était surtout heureux. Ses efforts venaient d'être reconnus. Pour de vrai.

\- … Oui !

\- Excusez-moi ! Est-ce que Kuroko-kun est là ?

La voix claire qui sonnait à tue-tête derrière lui le ramena sur terre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit une nymphette en tenue de sport, qui émergeait tout juste du couloir. Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, comme de la limaille sur un aimant. Loin de s'en soucier, elle cherchait sa cible parmi le troupeau, sans grand succès.

Kuroko s'avança.

\- Ah, c'est moi.

\- … Hm ? Euh… Ah… Waaaah ?!

Son sursaut fut si brusque qu'elle manqua de faire tomber son calepin, qu'elle tenait serré contre elle.

\- Tu fais maintenant partie de la Première… euh… Vraiment ?

Elle le dévisageait avec stupéfaction, comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un vînt lui dire qu'elle s'adressait à la mauvaise personne. Mais plus les secondes passaient, et plus elle semblait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Fronçant les sourcils dans une moue qu'elle voulait sérieuse, elle annonça avec aplomb :

\- Tu fais partie de la Première Section, donc. Je vais t'emmener au gymnase… enfin je crois ?

Mais non, elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Un peu déconcerté par son ton dubitatif, Kuroko acquiesça, et ils quittèrent ensemble le Gymnase N°3.

La jeune fille, dont il ignorait le nom, marchait devant lui, s'assurant régulièrement qu'il était toujours là. Ses longs cheveux roses étaient noués en une queue de cheval qu'elle portait haute.

Il n'avait quasiment jamais eu de contact avec des filles de son âge. Mais, de ce qu'elle laissait voir dans son attitude, il considéra qu'elle devait être plutôt gentille.

Le Gymnase N°1 était toujours aussi imposant. Elle ne paraissait pas y prêter attention. Lui était horriblement tendu. Désormais, sa présence dans l'enceinte du bâtiment aurait une signification radicalement différente de la première fois où il y avait mis les pieds. Il en était un usager légitime à présent. Et, pire que ça : tout le monde l'attendait, à l'intérieur.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Momoi Satsuki. Je suis en Première Année aussi.

Elle avait même ponctué sa phrase par un petit sourire.

\- Enchanté.

Elle le fit entrer directement dans la grande salle où se trouvait le terrain. Manifestement, elle était une habituée des lieux.

\- Excusez-moi. J'ai amené Kuroko Tetsuya-kun.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

Le coach, un homme froid aux cheveux clairs et aux traits tirés, le scruta à travers ses lunettes.

Au milieu du groupe, un garçon qu'il savait être d'un an son aîné pencha la tête de côté, et répondit d'un ton abrupt.

\- Ah. Merci.

Kuroko le reconnut aussitôt. Il avait des cheveux courts, noirs. Un regard vif, un peu dur, qui le rendait intimidant. Il l'avait vu le jour où l'équipe au grand complet était passée devant le Gymnase N°3. Tous les membres du club de basket connaissaient son nom. Nijimura Shûzô, capitaine de l'équipe du collège Teikô.

\- Oh ! Finalement, t'es venu ! Tetsu !

Entendre Aomine l'appeler fut un réconfort. Près de leur capitaine, il jonglait avec un ballon comme si de rien n'était. Lui était comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu des tous meilleurs joueurs de l'établissement. Ils étaient tous là, les quatre prodiges de Première Année. Kuroko n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot. Les regards hostiles de Midorima et Murasakibara ne lui échappèrent pas. Il avait l'impression d'être lâché dans la fosse aux lions.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de décamper au plus vite. Mais l'atmosphère était si lourde qu'il en aurait été incapable. Heureusement, la présence d'Aomine le rassurait quelque peu. Et, à côté du garçon aux cheveux bleus, Akashi le regardait avec un sourire avenant.

\- Je t'attendais. Bienvenue dans la Première Section du club de basket de Teikô.

Kuroko déglutit le plus discrètement possible.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu n'as qu'une mission : celle de gagner. Ne l'oublie pas.

Il n'osa même pas hocher la tête. Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'il le connaissait, et son nouveau capitaine lui filait déjà les jetons. Murasakibara, un peu lent à la détente, marmonna vaguement quelque chose comme « Tiens, il est venu… ? » Puis une autre voix, bien plus forte, s'éleva depuis le couloir du fond pour les saluer à la cantonade, mais peu d'entre eux prirent la peine de se retourner.

\- Hellooo~

\- Tu es en retard, Haizaki.

Sa tignasse gris clair partait dans tous les sens, comme s'il venait de tomber du lit. Passant devant Akashi, il balança sa main par-dessus son épaule, et répondit avec dédain :

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, j'ferai gaffe la prochaine fois… Aïe !

Il venait d'entrer en collision avec Kuroko. La soudaineté de son apparition avait au moins eu le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Aussi Kuroko s'excusa-t-il poliment, sans se soucier de savoir qui était vraiment en tort.

\- Waaah ! Mais t'es qui, toi ?!

\- Kuroko Tetsuya. J'intègre la Première Section à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Hein ?! Sérieux ?!

Haizaki le détailla de la tête aux pieds d'un air méprisant, puis s'éloigna sans lui répondre. Il resta à l'écart du groupe, et personne ne lui fit plus la moindre remarque. Kuroko avait déjà entendu son nom. Lui aussi était en Première Année. Mais, visiblement, il n'entretenait pas une relation fusionnelle avec les quatre autres.

Sans plus attendre, l'entraînement débuta. La première chose que Kuroko nota fut la quasi absence de pauses. Aux étirements succédèrent immédiatement les tours de terrain en petites foulées, suivis par les aller-retours à pleine vitesse, les exercices de dribble, de tir, de déplacement dont les participants tournaient régulièrement. Les rares fois où Kuroko put sortir du terrain, il eut tout juste le temps de boire trois gorgées d'eau avant de repartir au pas de course.

La séance n'en était même pas à sa moitié qu'il avait déjà l'impression d'agoniser. Autour de lui, personne n'avait ralenti le rythme. Les Première Année tenaient bon et suivaient la cadence sans broncher. Alors qu'Aomine passait près de lui, il lui souffla, haletant :

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que les entraînements sont toujours aussi durs ?

\- Ah, tu trouves ? C'est comme ça depuis le début…

\- Par rapport à la Troisième Section, il y a plus d'exercices, et comme on est moins nombreux, les roulements sont plus rapides… Dans la Troisième, c'était plus…

Il tomba à genoux sur le parquet, et sentit une désagréable sensation lui remonter du fond de l'estomac.

\- Eeeh ! Dégueule pas, Tetsu !

Trop tard. Momoi accourut avec un seau et une serpillère, et Kuroko eut exceptionnellement droit à deux minutes de pause supplémentaires.

Lorsque fut enfin sifflée la fin de la session, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'annoncer à Aomine qu'il ne pourrait pas se joindre à lui pour leurs heures sup habituelles. A vrai dire, il en était même à se demander si ses jambes pourraient le porter jusque chez lui.

Ce soir-là, il dût malgré tout retourner aux vestiaires de la Troisième Section se changer. Lorsqu'il referma son casier, il resta un moment dans la pièce vide. Dès le lendemain, il pourrait transférer ses affaires dans un nouveau casier. Il éteignit la lumière, et quitta le Gymnase N°3.

* * *

Le collège était désert lorsqu'il arriva le jour suivant. Pourtant, il trouva la porte du Gymnase N°1 déjà ouverte. Certains membres de la Première Section arrivaient vraisemblablement aux aurores pour s'entraîner. Le bâtiment était singulièrement silencieux, en comparaison avec la veille. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs alors qu'il marchait vers les vestiaires. La porte grinça, et il pénétra dans la pièce éclairée aux néons, au milieu des bancs et des casiers en fer. L'endroit n'était pas particulièrement coquet – il y régnait même un joyeux désordre. Une veste de survêtement avait été laissée sur l'un des bancs. Des revues s'amassaient en tas aux quatre coins de la salle. Certains casiers – dont celui d'Aomine – paraissaient bourrés à craquer. Il posa son sac de sport, dans lequel il avait rangé ses vêtements, ses chaussures et sa bouteille d'eau, et balaya le vestiaire du regard, détaillant chacune des étiquettes nominatives à la recherche d'un casier qui n'en avait pas encore. Non sans surprise, il aperçut son nom sur l'une d'elles. Son casier attitré l'attendait, au fond à droite. Il l'ouvrit lentement : l'intérieur était spacieux, et propre. Quelqu'un l'avait certainement nettoyé avant son arrivée.

Kuroko se sentit le cœur si léger tout à coup qu'il prit ses affaires à bout de bras et alla les y déposer en exécutant de petites pirouettes.

\- Kuroko-kun.

Il manqua de trébucher contre la porte du casier en réalisant qu'il n'était plus seul. Faisant volte-face, il vit Akashi sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Ah… Je, euh…

Il eut beau chercher, aucune justification ne lui vint pour atténuer le ridicule de la situation. Son vis-à-vis sourit en le voyant s'empêtrer dans son embarras.

\- Désolé…

\- Mais non, pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé ton casier, tant mieux.

Ça, pour l'avoir trouvé…

Il préféra rapidement changer de sujet.

\- Akashi-kun, tu arrives toujours aussi tôt ?

A l'horloge du vestiaire, il était à peine sept heures.

\- Souvent, oui. C'est un des seuls moments où le capitaine et moi pouvons nous retrouver pour discuter du planning et des menus d'entraînements.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié que c'était le vice-capitaine de l'équipe qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il était vraiment impressionné. Akashi devait être un joueur incroyable. Et pas seulement lui : tous les autres Première Année étaient sans doute époustouflants une fois sur le terrain. Il ne les avait jamais vus jouer dans une rencontre. Et il brûlait d'impatience de pouvoir assister à un match de la Première Section.

\- A propos, comment est-ce que tu as trouvé l'entraînement hier ? Pas trop dur ?

\- C'est différent de ce que j'ai connu dans la Troisième Section. Mais je vais vite m'y faire.

\- D'accord. A part ça, je voulais t'informer de la discussion qu'on a eue hier, avec le reste de l'équipe.

Brusquement, Kuroko sentit son inquiétude revenir en trombe. Peut-être qu'ils avaient parlé de lui. Qu'une seule séance avait suffi pour qu'ils le jugent inapte à rester dans la Première Section.

\- La semaine prochaine va avoir lieu une série de matchs entre les dix meilleurs collèges. Teikô y participe chaque année.

Il souffla intérieurement, soulagé. A force de s'imaginer en permanence sur la sellette, il allait tourner parano.

\- Mais pour égaliser les chances, notre collège a un handicap. Cette année, les joueurs devront être uniquement des Première Année.

Il acquiesça.

Un long silence suivit.

Et il eut comme un doute.

\- Euh… Des Première Année, c'est-à-dire… ?

\- Moi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Haizaki. Et toi.

C'était donc ça. Il avait bien compris.

Il n'allait pas assister au match. Son nom figurait déjà sur la liste des participants.

\- Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de mettre à profit tes capacités. Du coup…

Sans s'appesantir sur l'expression paniquée de Kuroko, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me donner ton numéro ? Ce sera plus facile pour l'organisation.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas encore de portable... J'en achèterai un, bientôt.

\- Ah ?

Akashi parut un peu étonné, puis rangea le sien. Il marcha jusqu'à son casier, de l'autre côté du banc, fouilla dans son sac de cours et en sortit un carnet avec un crayon.

\- Je te donne le mien. Tu me préviendras quand tu auras ton téléphone.

Il ôta la page sur laquelle il avait écrit, et la tendit à Kuroko.

\- Merci, j'essaierai de faire vite.

\- Pas de problème, c'est juste au cas où.

Kuroko prit le papier, serrant gauchement ses affaires de sport qu'il n'avait toujours pas rangées contre lui. Akashi referma le casier. Comme il le voyait tout encombré mais n'osant pas se détourner pour poser ce qu'il avait dans les bras, il s'en retourna vers le couloir.

\- Désolé de t'avoir interrompu. Installe-toi et rejoins-nous dès que tu es prêt.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus acquiesça à nouveau, et resta immobile tandis que le bruit des pas s'éloignait peu à peu. Une fois seul, il s'empressa de mettre son casier en ordre, enfila son survêtement et gagna la salle d'entraînement.

La semaine s'écoula plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'avantage de ces séances au rythme spartiate, c'était qu'il n'avait pas le temps de regarder les heures défiler. A chaque fois qu'il en sortait, il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir levé le pied une minute. Et enchaîner avec Aomine dans le gymnase N°3 était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces.

En arrivant chez lui, il s'étonna de trouver deux paires de chaussures supplémentaires dans l'entrée. La première, des mocassins noirs soigneusement cirés. La seconde, des bottines beiges qu'il connaissait bien. Ses parents étaient rentrés tôt, ce soir-là.

Il se déchaussa rapidement et se dirigea vers le salon, où des voix familières avaient remplacé le bourdonnement de la télévision. Passant sa tête dans la pièce, il les vit tous les deux attablés autour d'un verre, en train de discuter avec sa grand-mère qui préparait le repas.

\- Ah ! Te voilà, Tetsuya !

Son père, qui lui faisait face, lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Plus les années passaient, et plus on ne cessait de lui faire remarquer combien son fils lui ressemblait. A ceci près que leurs caractères ne correspondaient pas tout à fait. Lorsqu'il arrivait quelque part, son père ne passait jamais inaperçu. Il était le genre d'homme dont la présence intrigue et attire aussitôt ceux qui l'entourent. Malgré ses dehors sérieux, c'était quelqu'un de profondément généreux, et son fils éprouvait un grand respect à son égard.

Son côté discret à l'extrême, voire même un peu transparent, il le partageait avec sa mère. Elle était si silencieuse et si menue que bien souvent, on ne la remarquait pas. Aux yeux de son mari, c'était une qualité pour qui sait en voir les bons côtés. Elle était d'une douceur infinie, toujours calme, apaisante. Tout comme sa mère, qui s'activait alors près de l'autocuiseur, elle ne se mettait jamais en colère. Mais elle était tout aussi ferme et intransigeante. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle ne se serait jamais laissé dicter sa conduite. En quelque sorte, elle était la définition même de ce que l'on appelle la « force tranquille ». Et elle avait des cheveux d'un bleu pâle, comme son fils.

\- Bonsoir, Papa. Bonsoir, Maman.

Sa mère lui sourit, et tapota la chaise à côté d'elle pour qu'il vînt les rejoindre. Alors qu'il s'asseyait avec eux, son père finit le verre de thé glacé qu'il avait devant lui.

\- C'est agréable, que l'on se retrouve pour dîner tous ensemble, un soir de semaine. Tu es rentré plus tôt, toi aussi. Tu n'as pas joué au basket avec ton ami ?

\- Cette semaine, j'ai dû faire une pause. J'ai changé de section il y a quelques jours, je suis dans la Première, maintenant.

Eberlués, deux paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent aussitôt. Sa grand-mère ne se retourna pas, mais elle avait arrêté momentanément de remuer le bouillon de légumes.

\- Quoi… Vraiment ?

\- Oui… D'ailleurs, je vais participer à mon premier match, la semaine prochaine.

En le disant, et sans doute en voyant la tête que faisaient ses parents, il se rendait compte à quel point tout ça était complètement fou. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait quasiment jamais parlé du club de basket avec eux. Au début de l'année, ils lui demandaient des nouvelles, de temps en temps. Et puis, il avait échoué au premier test. La déception se lisait sur son visage. Eux savaient que leur fils n'était pas du genre à renoncer. Cependant, ils avaient préféré ne plus aborder le sujet. Et Kuroko ne leur apprenant rien de nouveau, ils en avaient sans doute conclu qu'il ne progressait pas.

Aussi son annonce fit-elle l'effet d'une petite bombe chez ses auditeurs.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui mérite une petite fête. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

Son père se pencha de côté, et attrapa un paquet dissimulé sous sa chaise. Après un regard complice échangé entre ses parents, Kuroko se vit offrir ledit paquet avec perplexité.

\- … Pour moi ?

\- On dirait bien.

Il tourna la tête vers sa mère, qui acquiesça en souriant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Tetsuya.

\- On est un peu en avance, mais on ne sera certainement pas là la semaine prochaine pour le jour J. C'est de notre part à tous les trois.

Il était tellement obnubilé par le club ces derniers temps qu'il avait complètement oublié son propre anniversaire. Saisissant le cadeau avec précaution, il dénoua le petit ruban doré et ôta le papier. Un élan de joie et de surprise le prit lorsqu'il découvrit le présent : un téléphone portable. Sur la boîte, un petit papier était collé et portait les mots : « _Joyeux 13 ans !_ »

\- A ton âge, ça devient indispensable d'en avoir un. Tous les jeunes passent leur temps sur ces trucs-là. Je ne dis pas que tu dois faire pareil, non plus…

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup !

Il se leva et les enlaça à tour de rôle, serrant la boîte en carton contre lui. Après le repas, son père lui montra comment le mettre en route et entrer des contacts. Dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il chercha l'adresse d'Ogiwara dans son carnet, et l'enregistra. Plus besoin d'écrire des lettres, à présent. Ils pourraient échanger directement par mail.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et observa le téléphone bleu ciel un long moment.

Puis il le déposa sur son bureau. Et vit un papier qu'il avait laissé plié près de ses livres de cours.

Le numéro d'Akashi. Il avait complètement oublié. Le match avait lieu lundi, ils ne se reverraient pas d'ici là. Il fallait qu'il lui donne son numéro.

Il saisit la feuille et la déplia. Il reprit son portable, et composa les chiffres sur le clavier.

Il n'allait pas appeler maintenant. Pas à vingt-deux heures passées. Et puis il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise au téléphone. Les trois quarts du temps, son interlocuteur croyait n'avoir personne au bout du fil, et il devait répéter deux ou trois fois pour se faire entendre.

Un message serait plus simple. Surtout pour un simple échange de numéro.

Il ouvrit le menu. Créer un nouveau message.

… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire ?

Akashi et lui n'étaient pas particulièrement proches. Peut-être commencer par une formule de politesse…

On ne lui demandait pas non plus de rédiger une lettre de motivation. C'était un SMS, tout ce qu'il a de plus banal.

Il commença à écrire quelque chose. Puis se ravisa. Trop long. « _Bonjour_ ». Non, il était vingt-deux heures. « _Bonsoir_ », donc.

Un mot de fait. A ce rythme-là, il aurait le temps de voir le matin arriver et de remettre son « bonjour » du début.

Est-ce que cela prenait toujours autant de temps, d'écrire un message ? Voilà, cette fois c'était bon. Ah non, il avait oublié de mettre son nom.

Lorsqu'enfin, il en vint à bout, il s'allongea sur le dos et relut une dernière fois. Puis il appuya sur le bouton Envoyer. Au final, il avait simplement écrit : «_ Bonsoir, voici mon numéro de portable. Kuroko Tetsuya. _»

* * *

\- Alors sois pas si stressé, Tetsu !

Dans les méandres de son agitation intérieure, il lui avait semblé percevoir une voix amie.

\- … Hein ? Tu m'as parlé ?

\- Je te dis de prendre ça cool… T'as intérêt à gérer. Tu t'en es bien sorti, pendant le test qu'on t'a fait passer, non ? A partir de maintenant, c'est du sérieux…

Aomine marchait devant lui. Ils avançaient en rang serré, remontant le couloir qui menait à la plus grande salle du gymnase. Les quatre autres Première Année avaient un visage sérieux, mais calme, loin de l'angoisse qu'on pouvait aisément déceler sur le sien.

\- Dans la Troisième Section, il y avait aussi des matchs à l'extérieur, mais j'étais toujours dans les gradins. Et d'un coup, je me retrouve avec un uniforme, même si je suis sur le banc… Encore un peu, et je jouerai dans un match. J-je pourrai m-mourir comblé…

\- Tu bégaies, maintenant… Et hein, quoi ?! Sérieux ?!

Derrière lui, Murasakibara poussa un soupir bien audible.

\- J'te juure… Evite de nous gêner, en tout cas…

Midorima opina. Devant eux, Kuroko crut voir Akashi décrocher son téléphone, avant de se le faire arracher des mains par un Nijimura hors de lui. Il raccrocha aussi sec, et rendit le portable à son propriétaire. De son côté, le petit nouveau sentait que des tremblements lui traversaient tout le corps. Il dut se concentrer pour marcher droit.

Après un rapide passage dans les vestiaires, ils se rendirent dans la salle principale du gymnase, qui se divisait en deux terrains, séparés par deux rangées de chaises et par les tableaux d'affichage des scores. Des élèves avaient déjà pris place dans les gradins. Tous les six gagnèrent immédiatement leurs sièges et ôtèrent leurs t-shirts. Le coach marcha vers eux, et commença son annonce avec la pire surprise qui soit.

\- Haizaki étant absent, il y a eu une modification. Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, vous rentrez directement. Et, à la place de Haizaki, Kuroko également. C'est parti.

Kuroko eut l'étrange sentiment de traverser une phase de latence, pendant quelques secondes. Un grand blanc.

Il avait stressé dès l'instant où il était sorti de son lit. En arrivant sur les lieux de la compétition, son stress avait atteint un niveau encore inexpérimenté.

A présent, il n'était plus stressé.

Il était paniqué.

Les joueurs se mirent en ligne et saluèrent pour le début de la rencontre. Murasakibara récupéra le ballon à l'entredeux, et l'envoya à Akashi. Kuroko était à côté de lui, incapable de bouger le petit doigt.

\- Calme-toi, Kuroko-kun. Essaie d'abord de bien…

Mais lorsqu'Akashi se tourna vers lui, il s'était étalé de tout son long sur le parquet.

Lentement, il se remit debout.

\- Désolé, je me suis pris les pieds dans mes pieds…

Il se tourna vers son vice-capitaine, avec une impassibilité à toute épreuve. Mais il crut sentir comme quelque chose de chaud lui couler sur la lèvre.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Euh… ça n'a pas l'air d'aller du tout, non !

\- Aah ! Tetsu !

Aomine courut vers lui, alarmé. Passant un doigt sous sa narine, Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il saignait.

\- Hm… ? Ah.

L'arbitre siffla, et il fut sorti du terrain, dans la consternation générale. C'était ce qui s'appelle un cafouillage de toute beauté.

Il passa les deux premiers quart-temps sur le banc, contraignant leur capitaine à prendre part au match pour réparer sa bourde. Naturellement, il s'en voulait. Mais, comme il était plutôt bon pour voir le verre à moitié plein, il se dit qu'au moins, après un tel désastre, il pourrait difficilement se ridiculiser davantage.

Pour la première fois, il voyait ses coéquipiers jouer depuis l'extérieur. Il était subjugué.

Leur jeu était fluide. Ils avaient déjà une technique ahurissante. Il comprit alors à quel point son désir de les égaler avait été vain. Ce n'était pas cela qu'on attendait de lui. Il devait faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire.

Mais lorsqu'il rentra de nouveau sur le terrain, il fut incapable de réitérer sa performance du test de passage. Il manquait trop de passes. Au bout d'un moment, Murasakibara sortit de ses gonds et lui attrapa brutalement la tête.

\- Eeh… c'était quoi, ça ? Tu te fous de nous ?

\- Je ne me fous pas de vous.

\- Je vais t'écrabouiller.

\- Ne m'écrabouille pas, s'il te plaît.

\- Arrête, Murasakibara.

Midorima le regarda avec insistance, et il finit par lâcher prise. Aomine s'abstint d'intervenir, mais Kuroko sentait bien que sa piètre prestation le préoccupait. Derrière lui, il entendit Akashi approcher en courant.

\- Respire à fond. Regarde bien autour de toi.

Il ne répondit rien. Malgré lui, il sentait le doute le gagner. Il était plus calme qu'au début du match, pourtant. Et il était concentré. Mais son taux de réussite restait dramatiquement bas. Le match s'acheva sur une victoire de Teikô, bien entendu. Mais il n'y avait contribué en rien.

* * *

Il passa sa pause déjeuner à broyer du noir. Au détour d'une allée, il entendit même le coach menacer de le rétrograder, et Aomine s'opposer fermement à sa décision, sous peine de quitter lui aussi la Première Section. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, Kuroko s'empressa de l'en dissuader.

\- Aomine-kun, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à démissionner de la Première Section…

\- Mais t'inquiète ! Il suffit de gérer sur le prochain match. No problem~

Il leva le poing, et le tendit vers Kuroko.

\- Il te reste une chance. Tu peux le faire. J'en suis certain.

Décidément, il était increvable. Même après le match du matin, sa confiance n'avait pas vacillé. Et s'il croyait aussi fermement en ses capacités, Kuroko ne pouvait pas douter.

Il serra son poing, et cogna celui de son partenaire.

\- D'accord.

* * *

Haizaki avait finalement été traîné jusque sur le terrain, et participa bon gré mal gré aux deux premiers quart-temps. Tout en observant, Kuroko serrait les dents. L'équipe ne parvenait pas à creuser le score. Chacun faisait de son mieux, mais la fatigue se ressentait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'enfin arriva la pause en milieu de rencontre, l'écart n'était que d'un seul point.

Le retardataire regagna le banc, et Kuroko prit sa place. Il inspira à nouveau, les yeux fixés sur le terrain en face de lui. Cette fois, c'était la dernière. Il ne savait pas comment sortir de ce bourbier. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

A sa droite, Akashi l'observait. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, celui-ci prit la parole.

\- C'est bien d'être motivé, Kuroko-kun. Mais si tu refais la même chose que pendant le premier match, ce sera un échec.

Kuroko se retourna, mi surpris, mi inquiet. Son vice-capitaine avait un regard on ne peut plus sérieux. Il crut un instant qu'il était bon pour une séance de remontrances.

Mais Akashi ne lui fit aucun reproche. Il examina la situation avec circonspection et lui mit sous les yeux les failles de son jeu durant la première rencontre. Il manquait encore d'expérience dans la Première Section. Et surtout, il y avait une chose sur laquelle il devait tout miser s'il voulait réussir sa mise à l'épreuve éminente.

\- Si tu veux vraiment faire de ta technique une arme, tu dois prendre conscience de ta capacité à disparaître du champ de vision de l'adversaire, et la contrôler. Et pour ça, il faut que tu fasses tout ton possible pour ne pas laisser tes émotions transparaître. Sois déterminé. Et enfouis-les au fond de toi.

Oublier ses émotions.

Oublier le stress.

Oublier la peur.

Oublier la joie.

Une dernière fois, Kuroko emplit ses poumons de tout l'air qu'il put. Puis il souffla, longuement, silencieusement.

Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était prêt.

\- Très bien.

* * *

Pendant la seconde partie du match, un étrange phénomène se produisit. Par intermittences, soudainement, le ballon semblait devenir invisible.

Il disparaissait.

Ce jour-là, Teikô sortit grand vainqueur de ses deux rencontres. Et, dans le même temps, une rumeur commença à circuler.

Au sujet d'un sixième joueur fantôme, dans les rangs de l'équipe du collège Teikô.

* * *

Les jours d'après, ce fut presque en chantonnant que Kuroko gagna le gymnase. Il s'en abstint, par pudeur. Mais le cœur y était. Les conseils d'Akashi avaient fonctionné à merveille. Il s'en était sorti. Ils avaient gagné, et cette fois, la victoire avait eu le goût du succès. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il se changea en quatrième vitesse. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain, il aperçut Akashi et Aomine et trottina jusqu'à eux.

\- Wow, t'as l'air en forme, Tetsu !

\- Oui… Je me sens tout bizarre… Je fais enfin partie de l'équipe…

\- Ouais, enfin, quand tu auras un maillot.

Interdit, Kuroko le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

\- … Quoi ? Je n'ai pas encore reçu d'uniforme ?

Midorima et Murasakibara, qui s'étaient approchés entre temps, se joignirent aux deux autres pour le regarder d'un air atterré. Comme pour le ramener sur terre, Aomine lui frappa le haut du crâne d'un coup sec.

Devant l'expression dépitée de Kuroko, Akashi eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Ah, désolé… Je ne te l'avais pas dit.

\- Même nous, on n'a pas eu notre uniforme tout de suite, tu sais.

Kuroko avait du mal à le croire. Il n'était peut-être tout simplement pas dans les petits papiers du coach. Son apparition sur un terrain n'avait été qu'un coup de chance. Sans doute…

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé au dernier match, le coach n'a juste pas encore fait d'annonce. Mais tu peux d'ores et déjà considérer que tu fais définitivement partie de la Première Section.

Il acquiesça, son moment de doute envolé.

Etrange. Comme les paroles d'Akashi avaient le don de le rassurer.

Alors que les autres reprenaient l'entraînement, et qu'il leur emboîtait le pas, il se surprit à penser quelque chose de tout aussi déconcertant.

Si Akashi n'avait pas été là… Sa vie aurait sans doute été complètement différente.

* * *

A la fin de la séance, miraculeusement, il tenait encore sur ses jambes. Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était frais comme un gardon, au moins, il commençait à se faire au rythme de sa nouvelle section. Il était même partant pour une ou deux heures sup' avec Aomine.

\- Ah, Tetsu ! Désolé, je peux pas rester ce soir. Ça me gave mais on m'a collé un rendez-vous chez le médecin…

Dépité, Kuroko l'examina d'un air dubitatif.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non, non ! C'est juste de la routine… Vraiment désolé, on remet ça demain ?

\- D'accord.

Aomine s'éclipsa, rejoignant les autres dans le vestiaire. Kuroko resta seul sur le terrain vide. Tournant la tête, il avisa un chariot rempli de ballons, repoussé contre l'un des murs.

Après tout, il pouvait bien s'entraîner tout seul.

Il installa des petits plots orange en enfilade, et répéta l'exercice qu'il avait fait et refait maintes fois lors des entraînements. Il fit plusieurs aller-retours, slalomant entre les cônes en dribblant avec plus ou moins d'élégance, quand la balle ne lui échappait pas tout simplement des mains.

Il réitéra ce parcours plusieurs dizaines de fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement sec résonnât dans tout le gymnase. Et il se retrouva dans le noir.

\- … Euh…

On avait sans doute éteint en partant, pensant qu'il ne restait plus personne. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la localisation de l'interrupteur général dans un bâtiment aussi vaste que l'était le gymnase N°1. Même s'il se résignait à quitter les lieux maintenant, faute de pouvoir poursuivre son entraînement, il n'atteindrait sûrement pas le vestiaire sain et sauf sans lumière.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis encore là… !

Il y eut un moment de silence. Un de ces moments qui donnent tout son sens au mot « solitude ».

Puis, en clignotant, les spots se rallumèrent. Quelqu'un avait entendu son appel de détresse. Il le chercha du regard.

Dans le silence monacal, il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Finalement, Akashi apparut à la porte du fond.

\- Désolé, je croyais que tout le monde était parti.

\- C'est rien.

Les yeux d'Akashi passèrent du ballon qu'il avait dans les mains aux plots disposés sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'entraîne à… dribbler…

Passe encore dans la Troisième Section. Mais dans la Première, ce genre d'assertion était complètement incongru. Il était bien le seul à se trouver confronté à un tel problème. D'ailleurs, personne ne lui avait demandé de faire des efforts de ce côté-là. Mais lui n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de progresser, au risque de paraître un peu déphasé, les premiers temps.

Akashi s'était déjà changé. Il posa son sac, s'adossa contre le mur, et fit un petit mouvement de tête pour lui dire de reprendre.

\- Montre-moi.

Kuroko acquiesça. Il fit rebondir la balle deux, trois fois sur le sol. Puis il repartit pour une nouvelle longueur. Un peu maladroitement, il parvint au dernier virage sans perdre le contrôle. Puis le ballon rebondit sur le dernier cône. Et lui échappa des mains.

Game over.

\- … Je recommence.

\- Pas la peine.

Il alla ramasser le ballon, en regardant ses pieds. Pourtant, il avait déjà réussi plusieurs fois. Mais comme toujours, lorsqu'on veut montrer, rien ne marche comme prévu. Surtout dans son cas…

Comme il ne savait pas tellement quoi dire, il finit par relever la tête. Et vit avec surprise Akashi enlever sa veste.

\- … ?

Il le regarda traverser le terrain, remontant les manches de sa chemise.

Les choses prenaient une tournure inattendue.

\- Tu es trop focalisé sur le ballon. Résultat, tu ne regardes pas assez où tu vas. Donne.

Kuroko hésita.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps, je peux me débrouiller…

\- Sans doute, mais ça ira plus vite si je te montre.

A court d'arguments, il n'insista pas et lui envoya le ballon. Il le regarda faire plusieurs fois. Sans encombre. Naturellement. Tout semblait affreusement simple.

Non. C'était affreusement simple. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour parvenir à dribbler entre des plots. Un novice y arriverait. Akashi, lui, le faisait parfaitement. C'était là la seule différence.

Kuroko réessaya.

Il re-rata.

\- … Je ne le fais pas exprès.

\- Je te crois…

Mais sa persévérance dans l'échec demeurait pour eux deux un mystère. Akashi parut réfléchir quelques instants.

Kuroko avait l'habitude de ne pas faire des prouesses. Mais, en général, personne n'y prêtait attention. Se savoir examiner avec tant d'insistance était autrement plus embarrassant.

\- C'est juste une idée, mais…

Akashi s'approcha, jusqu'à être dans son dos. Déboussolé, Kuroko se tordit le cou pour le regarder. Mais il était si près tout d'un coup qu'il eut l'impression que leurs visages allaient se toucher.

Le regard d'Akashi était fixé sur le ballon qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus détourna aussitôt la tête, et se mit lui aussi à observer intensément la balle orange.

\- Fais-le rebondir, pour voir.

Sa voix lui chatouillait l'oreille. Il frissonna, et le ballon manqua de lui sauter des mains. L'intérêt de se mettre juste derrière lui pour le regarder dribbler lui échappait totalement. Mais il fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Il se sentait étrangement crispé. Il dut redoubler d'efforts pour faire simplement rebondir la balle sur place. Akashi observait par-dessus son épaule. Au bout de quelques rebonds, il approcha sa main et la plaça au-dessus de celle de Kuroko.

\- Ne t'arrête pas. Ouvre ta main. C'est toute la surface de ta main que tu dois utiliser, pas seulement la paume.

Il se focalisa sur ses paroles, et tenta d'étendre ses doigts. Mais ses articulations étaient rigides. Il faisait mécaniquement rebondir le ballon. En dehors de son bras, son corps était complètement figé.

Parfois, le dos de sa main rencontrait celle d'Akashi, et il avait envie de s'excuser.

Mais comme lui ne disait rien, il continuait. Sans avoir la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre.

\- Regarde.

Le garçon qui se trouvait derrière lui passa sa main sous la sienne, et prit la relève, sans cesser de faire rebondir le ballon.

Kuroko observa, tout en prenant garde à ne pas reculer. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque.

\- Si tu te sers de tes doigts, tu peux avoir un contrôle beaucoup plus subtil. Recommence.

Il n'entendait plus vraiment le bruit des rebonds. Malgré lui, il était de plus en plus conscient du souffle mesuré qui résonnait, tout près.

Il parvint néanmoins à reprendre le ballon, et continua à le pousser et le repousser en cadence contre le sol. Il ferma les yeux. Se concentra sur ses sensations.

Le gymnase était si calme. Ils étaient seuls. Plus aucun d'eux ne parlait. Petit à petit, sa réserve s'envola, laissant place à une certaine sérénité.

Sa main se détendit, lentement. Il commença à avoir des mouvements plus fluides. Jusqu'à sentir qu'il maîtrisait les rebonds avec aisance.

\- C'est mieux.

Akashi retira sa main, et Kuroko rattrapa la balle, dans un dernier sursaut. Le bruit de métronome dont l'écho se répercutait dans la salle s'arrêta.

Tout devint silencieux.

Il n'entendait plus que sa respiration. Il sentait sa chaleur dans son dos.

Il réalisa tout d'un coup à quel point ils étaient tout près, l'un de l'autre.

Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il tourna à peine la tête.

Curieuse sensation de mèches de cheveux qui se frôlent.

Il vit son visage. Ses yeux baissés.

Un frisson le secoua. Violent. Pourtant, ses épaules frémirent à peine.

Akashi fit un pas en arrière, et le froid les sépara. Il passa devant lui avec désinvolture. Sans le regarder.

\- Penses-y la prochaine fois que tu t'entraînes tout seul. Je te laisse les clés sur le banc, tu n'auras qu'à les rendre à l'accueil.

Il marcha jusqu'au fond de la salle, et enfila la veste de son uniforme. Lorsqu'il eut passé son sac par-dessus son épaule, il se tourna vers Kuroko, et lui sourit.

\- Avec les épreuves de fin de semestre, je ne serai peut-être pas très disponible. Mais si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Kuroko fit oui de la tête, tout en songeant qu'il n'irait sans doute jamais le solliciter pendant les entraînements. Il en avait déjà beaucoup trop fait pour lui.

Il aurait voulu le lui dire.

Alors qu'Akashi s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, il l'interpela.

\- Akashi-kun !

L'intéressé s'arrêta, tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- … Non, rien.

Le garçon le regarda sans un mot. Puis il lui fit un signe d'adieu. Et referma la porte derrière lui.

Kuroko resta sur le terrain, le ballon entre les mains.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Les mots ne lui étaient pas venus.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Le début du printemps

Hello~

Bon, je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ou pas... Mais finalement, je vais passer plus de temps que prévu sur ce flashback. J'y peux rien, j'adore la période Teikô, c'est comme ça~ Et puis, toute l'histoire est un peu fondée sur ce qui s'est passé au collège, alors tant qu'à faire, je creuse.

J'ai pas tellement de blabla à vous faire subir, pour une fois, alors passons aux reviews~ Et d'ailleurs... Ca y est, c'est officiel : la fic a dépassé les 100 reviews~! Aaah, joie, les mots me manquent~ C'est comme... comme un bébé qui est devenu grand ! Je vous aime ! Merci beaucoup !

**Laura-067** : Oui je l'ai lu, et maintenant j'attends décembre avec plus que de l'impatience ! Mais comme le chapitre sera publié dans le NEXT!, je pense que ce sera un épisode extra et pas une suite à proprement parler... Enfin, du momement que ça se passe un peu après, ça me vend déjà du rêve !

**Grwn** : Woah, je crois que tu as battu le record de reviews postées à la suite ! xD Merci~ (comment on prononce ton pseudo, ça m'intrigue ? ( o o)) J'aimerais bien que Mukkun revienne et qu'on voie les gâteaux de tout le monde. Mais pour Kagami, il faudra patienter un petit moment. Je lis les commentaires au fur et à mesure que j'écris ma réponse... xD Donc oui, c'est bien Hanamiya, je t'en prie, bénis-moi~ Moi aussi, j'ai hâte que Mukkun se bouge un peu, mais pour ça, je fais confiance à Tatsuya ( = v =) Et Nanamine, alors... Je ne dirais pas qu'elle a vraiment été actrice dans ce qui est arrivé à Kuroko... C'est un peu le contraire, en fait... Mais chut ! Ca suffit xD Encore merci en tout cas, et à plus tard ;3

**Kyoko77** : Désolée n'amour, mais cette fois encore, tu n'auras pas un chapitre très rock'n'roll~ Tout va tout lentement, mais sûrement, comme tu l'as si bien relevé, et si tu as des réclamations, détache d'abord Gaara avant qu'on vienne t'arrêter pour maltraitance ( = v =)

Bonne lecture, mina-san~

* * *

La rentrée en Deuxième Année arriva.

Ils avaient beau revenir de vacances, les élèves du club de basket ne s'étaient pas relâchés pour autant. A l'exception peut-être de Haizaki, plus dilettante que jamais.

Non sans une légère déception, Kuroko constata qu'il était à nouveau seul dans sa classe. Aomine, qui l'avait rejoint dès son arrivée, grommela avec dépit qu'il se trouvait dans celle de Midorima.

Kuroko promena son regard sur les panneaux d'un air absent. Akashi était dans une classe différente.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée du bâtiment principal, quelqu'un les appela avec véhémence.

\- Aomine ! … Ah, et Kuroko !

Faisant volte-face, ils virent Nijimura marcher à grands pas vers eux. Les quelques jours de repos annuels n'y avaient rien fait : il paraissait toujours d'aussi mauvais poil.

\- Yo, capitaine. Bonnes vacances ?

-Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça des vacances, en tout cas elles sont bel et bien finies. J'aimerais que vous fassiez passer le message aux gars de votre année que la première réunion du club se tiendra cet après-midi dans le Gymnase N°1.

\- Ok, ok, ça sera fait.

\- C'est maintenant que je veux que tu le fasses, Aomine.

L'intéressé poussa un profond soupir, qui lui valut de se faire mitrailler du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se mît en mouvement.

\- Euuh… Bon, Tetsu, j'ai croisé Haizaki tout à l'heure alors je m'occupe de lui. Je transmettrai aussi le message à Midorima. Tu te charges des deux autres ?

\- D'accord.

Sur ce, Aomine fila sans demander son reste. Resté seul face à leur capitaine, Kuroko resta muet comme une carpe. Le jeune homme désormais en Troisième Année le dévisagea.

\- Tu restes dans la Première Section, cette année. Je compte sur toi pour la suite.

Le plus jeune ne sut trop comment interpréter ses paroles. Il avait le sentiment qu'il faisait référence à quelque chose qui lui échappait. Mais avant qu'il eût pu répondre quoique ce soit, Nijimura avait tourné les talons.

Sans plus attendre, Kuroko commença ses recherches. Il monta l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage des Deuxième Année. La première classe sur laquelle il tomba fut celle d'Akashi. Il passa la tête à l'intérieur, mais fit chou blanc.

Il marcha jusqu'à celle de Murasakibara. Bonne pioche, cette fois. Celui-ci était déjà assis à sa place, en train de livrer une lutte sans merci à un paquet de bonbons.

\- Murasakibara-kun.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rageur par-dessus son épaule, l'air d'être à deux doigts de bouffer quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ?

\- … Le capitaine m'a demandé de t'avertir qu'une réunion avait lieu cet après-midi au gymnase.

Il maugréa un semblant de « OK », et reporta son attention sur le paquet récalcitrant.

\- … Dis, Kurochin… Tu pourrais pas m'aider ?

\- Si toi tu n'y arrives pas, je ne suis pas sûr de faire mieux.

\- Hmm… Ah ouais… On a qu'à s'y mettre à deux alors.

Il lui présenta un côté de l'emballage. Préférant ne pas le contrarier, Kuroko s'en saisit. Murasakibara compta jusqu'à trois, et ils tirèrent chacun dans un sens. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que le paquet explosât, répandant son contenu tout autour d'eux.

\- Aah. Eh bah voilà~

Avec une rapidité surhumaine, il se jeta au sol et récupéra les friandises en un éclair. Dans le même temps, Kuroko en avait à peine ramassées deux.

\- Murasakibara-kun, tiens.

Il les tendit à leur propriétaire.

Alors se produisit un évènement extraordinaire : dans un dédain plus que contrit, Murasakibara refusa les bonbons qu'il lui offrait.

\- Tu peux garder ceux-là. Kurochin. Parce que tu m'as aidé.

Hébété, Kuroko resta sans voix. Puis, rangeant précieusement son trésor de guerre dans sa poche, il ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup.

L'autre fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier et en engloutit trois d'un coup, sans vérifier si les parfums correspondaient.

\- Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Akashi-kun, par hasard ?

Il répondit en mâchonnant.

\- Akachin ? Aucune idée.

Sentant que leur entretien touchait à son terme, Kuroko le laissa à sa dégustation et sortit de la classe.

Il arpenta les couloirs sans but précis. Après avoir parcouru chaque étage, il regagna le rez-de-chaussée, et franchit l'entrée une nouvelle fois. La cour commençait à se clairsemer. Tandis qu'il marchait, il regardait distraitement les pétales roses s'agiter au gré du vent. La sonnerie ne tarderait pas à retentir.

Une fois le parvis traversé de long en large, il revint sur ses pas, et entama une ronde autour du bâtiment principal.

Tout en cherchant, il profitait du printemps qui s'épanouissait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'arrière de l'édifice, le long des terrains de sport, il s'arrêta au pied d'un cerisier. Le vent brassait ses fleurs dans un léger murmure, alors que la rumeur des élèves attroupés dans la cour s'estompait peu à peu. Kuroko balaya les alentours du regard. Aucun collégien en vue.

Il fit un premier pas pour regagner sa classe, lorsqu'il entendit son portable vibrer dans son sac. Il plongea sa main dans la poche latérale pour l'en extraire, et l'ouvrit avec curiosité.

« _En haut._ »

Spontanément, il leva les yeux. Avant même de se demander ce qu'il y cherchait, il regarda vers le ciel. En chemin, des yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Deux iris rouges, qui l'observaient depuis une fenêtre du premier étage.

Kuroko resta immobile, le visage levé. Accoudé au rebord, le jeune homme le toisait avec flegme. L'ombre des cerisiers flottait sur son visage.

\- … C'est la salle des professeurs, ça, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'aurais plutôt commencé par « bonjour ».

\- … Je pourrais dire la même chose. « En haut », ce n'est pas très éloquent non plus.

L'expression impassible d'Akashi laissa place à un sourire amusé.

\- Je venais parler au coach, mais il n'est pas là. J'attendrai cet après-midi.

\- Tu es déjà au courant, alors ?

\- On dirait bien.

Sur les murs, les tâches de lumière dansaient en silence. Les pétales voletaient autour de l'arbre, certains se faufilant discrètement par les fenêtres ouvertes.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Assez bonnes.

Privé de sa mission, Kuroko ne savait plus quoi dire.

Ils se turent.

Baissant la tête, il remonta sans raison la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

Au-dessus de lui, les mêmes yeux scrutaient ses moindres gestes. Il les sentait. Il préférait regarder ailleurs.

S'adossant contre le mur, il écouta les fleurs frémir.

De nouveau, une voix se joignit à elles.

\- Dis-moi, entre chez toi, et ici, où est-ce que tu te sens le mieux ?

Surpris, il se répéta la question dans sa tête. Puis il réfléchit un moment.

\- … Je crois que j'aime les deux. Au début, j'étais un peu inquiet quand je venais au collège, parce que je n'avais aucun repère. J'avais l'impression que je ne serais jamais proche de qui que ce soit. Et puis, même si je voulais y croire, pour moi, les entraînements de basket revenaient à buter sans cesse contre un mur.

Un instant, il s'interrompit. En le disant, il se rendait compte à quel point les choses avaient changé depuis l'année précédente.

\- Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais… Mais depuis, j'ai pu trouver ma voie et continuer à progresser. J'ai rencontré des personnes avec lesquelles j'aime passer du temps. Quand je suis avec les membres du club, avec Aomine-kun, ou avec toi, je ne vois plus les heures passer. Et grâce à ça, j'ai commencé à vraiment aimer le collège.

Un discret sentiment de joie lui emplit la poitrine à mesure qu'il parlait. S'il avait eu un seul vœu à formuler, ç'aurait été que ces moments partagés ensemble durent encore tout au long des deux années à venir, et peut-être même au-delà. Si tel pouvait être le cas, il aurait été profondément heureux.

Akashi ne disait rien. Kuroko finit par demander :

\- Et toi ? Où est-ce que tu te sens le mieux ?

L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda s'il allait répondre.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, rien ne vaut le temps que l'on passe ensemble.

Sa voix était devenue mélancolique, tout d'un coup. Kuroko releva la tête. Il le voyait en contre-plongée, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- J'aimerais que tout change. Et que rien ne change en même temps.

A tort ou à raison, ses mots sonnaient à ses oreilles comme un regret.

\- Il y a quelque chose… qui ne va pas, chez toi ?

Il put à peine achever sa question : la sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement. Un court instant, le soleil l'aveugla, et l'empêcha de regarder en l'air. Il s'éloigna du mur en tentant de ne pas perdre la fenêtre de vue. Mais lorsqu'il lui fit face, Akashi avait disparu.

* * *

Les premiers jours d'avril, Kuroko alla de surprise en surprise. La première fut la plus réjouissante.

Les cours avaient repris depuis moins d'une semaine. Un soir, à la fin de l'entraînement, le coach les fit se regrouper, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya. A partir du prochain match, tu seras officiellement sur le banc. Ton numéro sera le 15.

\- Yeaaah, Tetsu !

Les mots avaient à peine eut le temps d'imprimer qu'Aomine lui passait déjà le bras autour du cou en le secouant vigoureusement. Il se laissa ballotter comme un prunier, trop abasourdi pour réagir.

\- Bah… T'es pas content ?

\- Si… Je suis content, mais… C'est tellement soudain que… je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens, là tout de suite…

Il croyait s'être fait aux annonces providentielles, mais celle-là le laissait sans voix. Cherchant confirmation qu'il ne rêvait pas tout éveillé, il vit tous les regards tournés vers lui, et se sentit encore plus déboussolé que si personne n'avait réagi.

\- Cette fois, ce n'est pas juste pour remplacer. Tu es titulaire pour de bon. Félicitations.

Akashi le félicitait. Il entendit Murasakibara et Midorima renchérir par un semblant d'approbation. Lui ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

Il quitta le collège dans un état second. Il informa son ami d'enfance de sa toute nouvelle promotion.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il reçut sa réponse que l'évènement prit tout son sens, et qu'il leva les poings au ciel dans un élan d'euphorie.

* * *

La deuxième nouvelle fut la plus mitigée. Kuroko s'apprêtait à rentrer en classe, lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure rose qu'il connaissait bien se glisser par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que Kuroko-kun est là ?

\- Oui.

Elle se retourna, et poussa un cri effrayé.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- … L'uniforme que tu as commandé est arrivé, alors je suis venue te l'apporter.

Le destinataire le lui prit des mains avec moult précautions, le déplia délicatement, et le brandit à la lumière du jour dans une posture triomphale.

Son maillot.

Son numéro.

Son uniforme.

\- Ah, et juste une autre petite chose… Un nouvel élève rejoint la Première Section, aujourd'hui.

Retour sur terre.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler ce midi.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite ! Il paraît qu'il n'a intégré le club de basket que depuis deux semaines. Du coup, tu as été désigné pour superviser son entraînement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le gymnase, accompagné d'Aomine et de Momoi, le phénomène du jour était au beau milieu d'un attroupement de Troisième Année. Aucun doute, il était du genre sociable. Il se retourna vivement et les salua avec ferveur. Enfin, Aomine, tout du moins.

\- Je t'attendais~ D'ailleurs, si je suis entré dans le club de basket, c'est parce que j'ai super envie de jouer avec toi ! Aominecchi !

\- « cchi » ?!

Sans vraiment faire preuve du même degré d'enthousiasme, son idole lui retourna le bonjour. Et, pour éviter tout malentendu, il jugea utile de préciser :

\- Ah, et oublie pas Tetsu. C'est ton superviseur, accessoirement.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que la tête du blondinet pivotât vers Kuroko, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

\- Hein ?! Lui, mon superviseur ?! C'est pas possible !

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance de Kise Ryôta. Spontané, jovial, mais un poil usant à ses heures. Malgré sa déception flagrante, qu'il ne se donna d'ailleurs pas la peine de cacher, il changea radicalement d'attitude après le premier match qu'il joua aux côtés de Kuroko. Dès lors, il ne tarit plus d'éloges à son sujet, et l'affubla lui aussi d'un surnom sur mesure. C'était sa façon à lui de témoigner son admiration. Ses victimes eurent beau s'y opposer fermement, il n'abandonna pas. Kise était un électron libre.

Ce fut à peu près à la même période que Momoi commença à se faire de plus en plus démonstrative vis-à-vis de Kuroko. Il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi, ma sa réserve à son égard semblait s'être totalement évaporée. Désormais, lorsqu'elle l'apercevait au détour d'un couloir, elle courait vers lui en écartant grand les bras, et l'appelait avec candeur : « Tetsu-kun ! », parfois si fort qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. Aomine ne se l'expliquait pas non plus. Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis l'enfance, dans certains domaines, ils demeuraient un mystère l'un pour l'autre.

Mais Kuroko ne se posait pas beaucoup de questions là-dessus. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Souvent, il repensait au jour de la rentrée. Il se remémorait leur discussion, près du cerisier. Et il ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment que celle-ci était restée en suspens. A cet instant, il avait eu l'impression que ce qu'Akashi s'était apprêté à lui avouer lui tenait à cœur depuis longtemps. Et depuis que cette conversation avait été interrompue, ils ne s'étaient presque pas reparlé.

Aux entraînements, il était inabordable. Aucune considération extérieure n'entrait en ligne de compte. Une fois sur le terrain, il était entièrement dévoué au jeu.

Mais, même en dehors, Kuroko n'osait pas l'aborder. Quelque chose le freinait. Il y avait une atmosphère différente, lorsqu'il était autour d'Akashi. Il lui avait semblé la percevoir, de façon diluée, auparavant. Cependant, elle était devenue plus pesante, et plus sombre. Il l'observait souvent - mais il ne le voyait jamais heureux. Et les rares fois où sur ce visage marmoréen s'esquissait un mince sourire, il se sentait soulagé au plus profond de lui.

Le matin, quand ils se saluaient, Kuroko s'étonnait toujours de la pression qui se condensait autour d'un simple « bonjour ». Il n'y prêtait pas une attention particulière, s'il s'agissait des autres. Mais face à Akashi, il avait constamment l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Dès qu'il l'apercevait de dos alors qu'il montait l'escalier, dès qu'il reconnaissait ses cheveux écarlates à travers la fenêtre de la classe, il se perdait dans ses réflexions. Il guettait ses réactions. Si son visage serait aussi impénétrable que la veille, ou si, exceptionnellement, une once de gaieté l'aurait fait paraître moins solennel.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu se laisser aller. Il était constamment empreint d'une dignité impassible, qui le singularisait autant qu'elle l'isolait. En dehors des entraînements, il était souvent seul. Ceux qui parvenaient à constituer son cercle proche étaient en majeure partie Midorima, et Murasakibara, à ses heures. Kuroko n'y trouvait pas sa place.

Il le regardait de loin, sans parler. Ni l'approcher.

Les moments les plus déconcertants étaient les quelques fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls après le club. Ces occasions avaient beau être extrêmement rares, il s'y produisait un phénomène remarquable par sa simultanéité : l'un comme l'autre cherchaient à s'extraire de cette situation au plus vite. Akashi disait qu'il devait rejoindre le capitaine pour s'entretenir avec lui, Kuroko qu'Aomine l'attendait dehors, et ils se séparaient dès que possible. Aussi, au bout d'un mois à peine, le sixième joueur renonça-t-il à l'idée de reprendre leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Le dernier jour avant la Golden Week, chacun quitta le gymnase parfaitement éreinté. En plus d'avoir mis les bouchées doubles avant la semaine de congés annuels, Kise et Haizaki s'étaient sauté à la gorge pendant toute la séance. Vanné, Kuroko entendit à peine leur petite manager approcher.

\- Hmm… Tetsu-kun ?

\- … Ah. Oui, c'est moi.

\- Ca, je sais. Je voulais te demander, est-ce que…

Il s'étonna de la voir aussi hésitante. Elle d'ordinaire si extravertie et bondissante, surtout lorsqu'il était dans les parages. On aurait dit une autre personne.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu, cette semaine ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Euh… Enfin, c'est juste une idée, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir, un après-midi ?

Quelque chose dans son attitude semblait sous-entendre davantage. Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, comme elle en avait l'habitude. A côté de lui, Aomine les dévisageait en silence.

\- Pourquoi pas… Je te dirai si…

\- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas obligés de fixer une date tout de suite ! Tu as mon numéro, alors si ça te dit toujours, appelle-moi !

Depuis le début de l'année, ils s'étaient tous échangé leurs coordonnées, bien qu'ils n'en n'eussent l'utilité que pour des soucis d'organisation relatifs au club. Le seul numéro dont Kuroko avait fait usage jusque-là était celui d'Aomine.

\- Bon, sur ce, j'y vais ! Bonnes vacances ! Aomine-kun, à plus tard !

Celui-ci acquiesça vaguement, et Momoi les quitta. Alors que Kuroko tournait la tête vers lui, il lui trouva un air contrarié.

\- Aomine-kun ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira, regardant dans la direction où la jeune fille venait de disparaître.

\- Dis, Tetsu… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle cherche à faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- En te proposant de sortir. T'en penses quoi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Raah, mais aide-moi, un peu ! De cette histoire de… de rencart. Parce que c'en est un. Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

Perplexe, Kuroko resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées. L'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

\- … Je ne l'avais pas vraiment interprété de cette manière.

\- Ca me parait clair, pourtant. Elle te dit qu'elle veut te retrouver pour passer un après-midi juste avec toi. C'est du rentre-dedans, où je m'y connais pas.

\- Parce que tu t'y connais, Aomine-kun ?

Le bronzé lâcha un juron et se passa une main derrière la tête avec irritation. Impassible, Kuroko ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Aomine manqua de faire un écart en voyant ses deux iris bleues le fixer avec une telle intensité.

\- Okay, okay, j'y connais rien, j'avoue ! Mais n'empêche que je pense pas me tromper, sur ce coup-là. Je connais un peu Satsuki, quand même. Et toi, c'est typiquement le genre de trucs qui t'échappe complètement.

Kuroko ne dit rien. Il aurait voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort sur toute la ligne.

Il n'y avait pas songé, après tout. Par naïveté, sans doute. Et, quelque part, cette idée porta un petit coup à son amour propre.

De son côté, Aomine semblait avoir lâché l'affaire. Son sac négligemment balancé par-dessus l'épaule, il prit le chemin du portail.

\- Enfin, juste pour donner mon avis là-dessus : évite de te fourrer dans des plans foireux. Si c'est trop ambigu, vaut mieux éviter les emmerdes. Moi, c'est ce que je ferais.

Kuroko eut une moue dubitative. Puis il le rejoignit, et ils rentrèrent tous les en bavardant comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

* * *

Au bout du compte, il se fia à Aomine, et déclina l'invitation. Qu'ils se retrouvent en dehors de l'école, cela arrivait souvent – en groupe. Surtout depuis l'adhésion de Kise, en réalité. L'année précédente, mis à part Aomine, Kuroko ne voyait jamais aucun membre du club passé l'enceinte du collège. Mais Kise avait mis un grand coup de pied dans cette institution du chacun pour soi, et dès le premier soir, il avait proposé à la cantonade d'aller manger une glace tous ensemble, et que qui l'aime le suive. La deuxième partie de son offre était certes un peu prématurée, mais étonnement, à force de persévérance, il avait peu à peu obtenu l'adhésion de ses camarades. Murasakibara, parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il paierait sa tournée. Kuroko et Aomine, parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de refuser. Et même Midorima, pour une raison que personne ne s'expliquait. Momoi se joignait aussi à eux, de temps en temps. Ils allaient squatter le conbini le plus proche, et bavardaient une bonne demi-heure en suçotant leurs glaces à l'eau. Volontairement ou pas, Kise avait apporté quelque chose de nouveau, en intégrant l'équipe. A force de traîner ensemble, ils avaient dépassé le stade de simples coéquipiers. Vus de l'extérieur, Kuroko songea que, désormais, ils devaient ressembler à n'importe quel groupe de collégiens rentrant de l'école. Une bande de copains, qui s'entendaient bien sans en avoir l'air.

Aussi était-il plutôt réticent à l'idée de laisser planer un malentendu. Il savait que Momoi ne tenait pas plus que lui à semer le trouble au sein de l'équipe. Elle balaya la question en disant que c'était une idée stupide, et ils s'en tinrent là. Elle ne se priva pas pour autant de lui envoyer une multitude de mails pendant toute la semaine, et il en conclut qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Leurs petites équipées à la supérette subirent malgré tout un coup d'arrêt pendant ces jours de congés. Kise et Aomine étant absents, tout le monde resta chez soi. Curieusement, Kuroko en ressentit le manque assez rapidement. Sans qu'il s'en aperçût, il s'était habitué à l'atmosphère du groupe, lui qui avait toujours été ce garçon introverti qui lisait au fond de la classe. Il se plaisait avec eux. Unique bémol : ils n'étaient jamais au complet. Sans parler de Haizaki, qui privilégiait la compagnie de ses conquêtes féminines à la leur, Akashi ne se joignait pas à eux.

La semaine avançait lentement, et Kuroko commençait à trouver le temps long. Les trois premiers jours, il alla s'entraîner toute la journée sur le terrain de plein air à côté de chez lui. Excepté le soir où il retrouvait sa grand-mère pour dîner, il était livré à lui-même.

Désœuvré, il consulta distraitement le programme du cinéma le plus proche. Et repéra immédiatement le nom d'un film dont il avait lu le roman quelques mois plus tôt. De quoi occuper efficacement un de ses après-midis.

Y aller seul était un peu triste. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sa famille n'était pas disponible pour une sortie en pleine semaine. Aomine était parti dans le sud profiter de la plage. Kise n'était pas là non plus. Midorima et Murasakibara l'enverraient probablement sur les roses (le premier parce qu'il ne s'était pas montré particulièrement amical jusque-là, le deuxième parce qu'il n'aurait pas les moyens de lui payer un popcorn king size). Quant à Momoi, il avait déjà répondu non à son invitation.

Restait Akashi.

Il ne le voyait pas accepter. Pour quelle raison, par contre, il l'ignorait. Pour travailler, c'était peu probable : les cours n'avaient repris que depuis un mois, ils ne croulaient pas sous les devoirs. Pas pour le club non plus, puisque quasiment tout le monde était absent.

Tout bien réfléchi, il se pourrait peut-être qu'il acceptât. L'idée ne lui en parut pas moins complètement tirée par les cheveux. Il finit par lui envoyer un mail, dans le scepticisme le plus complet.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis quinze. Puis trente.

Puis une heure.

Kuroko finit par se dire qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse plus rapidement en restant prostré au-dessus de son portable. Il prit un livre sur son bureau, mais se trouva bientôt à relire trois ou quatre fois la même ligne. Il le reposa. Quelle que soit l'activité qu'il entreprît, ses pensées restaient focalisées sur l'écran de son téléphone, résolument inerte. Il commença à parcourir les horaires de séances, faute de mieux. Toutes en fin d'après-midi. Voilà qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Il en avait presque oublié ce qu'il était en train d'attendre. Un nouveau mail s'afficha. Il attrapa le téléphone, et l'ouvrit.

«_ J'étais en reprise avec mon cheval. Je viens juste de lire ton message. Désolé, mais ce ne sera pas possible pour moi, demain je suis à Kyôto. _»

Il resta quelques secondes à s'interroger sur la partie la plus déconcertante de ces trois phrases. Sa proposition venait de tomber à l'eau – mais ça encore, il s'en serait douté. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il mentionnait qu'il avait de la famille dans le Kansai. Et un cheval, qui plus est.

A la réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument rien de la vie qu'Akashi menait en dehors du collège. Il n'aurait imaginé qu'il savait monter. Curieusement, l'idée le fit sourire. En y pensant, ça lui allait plutôt bien.

« _Ça ne fait rien, on n'aura qu'à y aller une autre fois. Tu fais de l'équitation ?_ »

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait rajouté cette question, dont la réponse ne faisait pas un pli.

Cette fois, le mail arriva rapidement.

« _Oui, j'en fais depuis toujours. Ma famille a un haras près d'ici. _»

« _C'est vrai ? Je n'ai jamais essayé. _»

« _Si tu as l'occasion, tu devrais. C'est peut-être une question d'habitude, mais je trouve que les chevaux ont quelque chose d'apaisant._ »

Il était presque étonné d'avoir une conversation aussi normale. Par mail, parler était plus simple. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient plus l'un en face de l'autre. Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il avait à peine conscience de se réjouir à chaque fois que l'écran s'allumait.

Sans qu'il eût envoyé quoique ce soit, un nouveau message s'afficha.

« _Je rentre après-demain. Si tu es toujours libre, je viendrai. _»

* * *

A dix-sept heures tapantes, il faisait déjà le pied de grue devant le cinéma. La séance était à six heures moins le quart. Il avait visé un peu large. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à s'inquiéter d'être en retard.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, et se plongea dans l'observation des passants. Il n'avait pas eu de nouveau message durant les deux derniers jours. Akashi avait dit qu'il viendrait, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur l'horaire. C'était tout.

Il resta debout longtemps. Le temps passait au ralenti. Il se dit qu'il avait été stupide de venir si tôt.

Il consulta une dernière fois son portable. Plus qu'un quart d'heure.

Il ne doutait pas qu'il tiendrait parole. Seulement, il ne pouvait faire abstraction de cette désagréable sensation qui lui comprimait le ventre.

Elle disparut aussitôt qu'il le vit apparaître au bout de la rue. L'apercevant à son tour, Akashi lui adressa un sourire. Kuroko se redressa, sans le quitter pas des yeux. Il portait une veste légère grise, boutonnée jusqu'au col, et un pantalon blanc. Si certaines personnes donnaient une impression radicalement différente une fois l'uniforme au placard, ce n'était pas son cas. Kuroko se demanda de quoi il aurait eu l'air avec des vêtements un peu plus négligés. Il n'arrivait pas à se le figurer.

Akashi le rejoignit, et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage. Aucun n'engageait vraiment la conversation. La boule à l'estomac revint au galop. Furtivement, Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Son expression était parfaitement calme. Il ne parlait pas, davantage parce que son voisin restait muet comme une carpe que parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Cherchant à se composer un visage détendu, Kuroko remarqua bientôt qu'il arborait une série d'expressions plus étranges les unes que les autres en apercevant son reflet dans la glace, et cessa aussitôt.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Passé la caisse, il leur restait encore dix minutes.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Arraché de ses pensées, le garçon aux cheveux clairs se retourna vivement et manqua de lui rentrer dedans. C'était presque pire que le jour de son premier match.

\- Ah… Non, merci…

\- Si, dis-moi. Je te l'offre.

Akashi le regardait avec malice. Il semblait prendre un certain plaisir à le voir si hésitant. Kuroko mit de côté sa réticence, et répondit rapidement :

\- Je veux bien quelque chose à boire.

\- C'est un peu vague, ça.

\- Euh… Peu importe. Tout ce que tu veux, sauf un soda.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils s'installèrent au dernier rang. Akashi posa avec prestance le paquet de bonbons au chocolat qu'il avait acheté entre leurs deux sièges.

\- Tu as pris des M&amp;M's ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si, si, j'aime bien.

Il était juste un peu surpris.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu mangeais ça.

Ce fut au tour d'Akashi de ne plus savoir quoi répondre. Faisant mine de regarder l'écran noir, il détourna la tête et asséna à la hâte :

\- Peu importe. Quand on est au cinéma, c'est mieux d'avoir quelque chose à manger, c'est tout.

Kuroko l'observa sans rien dire. Même s'il s'exprimait de façon un peu abrupte, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était agacé. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il avait remarqué dès le début : Akashi n'aimait pas les critiques, aussi ténues qu'elles soient. Il ne voulait pas se remettre en question.

En intégrant la Première Section, il avait vite pris conscience des égos démesurés qui la composaient. Porter le titre de « Génération Miracle » avait manifestement son revers de médaille.

Mais de tous ses membres, Akashi était sans doute celui qui remportait la palme. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux. Fier comme un lion.

Celui-ci s'était détourné, et parcourait la salle qu'ils surplombaient du coin de l'œil.

A le voir, rien d'étonnant à ce que les autres gardent leurs distances.

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être fascinés.

Soudain, un craquement sonore retentit. Akashi tourna la tête derechef, pour découvrir un visage béat dont les joues gonflées comme celles d'un écureuil s'activaient vivement au rythme des « croc croc » assourdissants.

\- Bon appétit.

\- … Tu avais besoin d'en prendre autant ?

\- Je préfère les manger maintenant, sinon ça fera trop de bruit pendant le film.

Et de reprendre une nouvelle fournée qu'il mastiqua allègrement. Les yeux rivés sur le paquet.

Il avala d'un coup, et vit Akashi se détourner discrètement, dissimulant un sourire derrière sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La garçon aux cheveux rouges le regarda du coin de l'œil, et dévoila son visage. Il riait.

\- Rien, tu as l'air de prendre ça tellement au sérieux… Désolé, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher…

Il éclata de rire, laissant Kuroko complètement déconcerté.

\- C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui les achetés…

\- Ah oui ?

Vexé, il voulut se retourner avec dédain, mais donna un malencontreux coup de coude dans le paquet. Les billes de couleur volèrent dans toutes les directions. Il essaya d'en rattraper, en vain, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles rebondît sur son front. Irrité, il fit une moue boudeuse, et fixa résolument ses chaussures.

Le rire d'Akashi résonnait près de son oreille. Et, petit à petit, une irrésistible envie de sourire le prit. Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi ils riaient. Au bout d'un moment, leur euphorie se calmait. Ils se regardaient. Et le fou rire reprenait de plus belle.

Il fallut que la salle soit plongée dans le noir total pour qu'ils retrouvent enfin un semblant de calme. Tout le temps que durèrent les bandes annonces, Akashi dégusta leurs friandises une par une, comme pour le narguer. Kuroko finit par rentrer dans le jeu, et ils engloutirent le paquet avant même le début du film.

L'un comme l'autre gardèrent le silence jusqu'au bout. De temps en temps, Akashi jetait un coup d'œil du côté de son voisin. Il était entièrement absorbé par l'écran. On voyait presque les images se refléter dans ses yeux écarquillés. Parfois, il lui faisait penser à un enfant. Encore capable de s'émerveiller.

Il donnait l'impression d'être extraordinairement pur.

* * *

L'éclairage public baignait le trottoir d'une lumière jaune, sporadiquement mêlée des éclats blancs et rouges de l'enseigne du cinéma. Devant eux, les voitures se suivaient à la queue-leu-leu, et Akashi consulta sa montre.

\- A ce rythme-là, je crois que je vais attendre longtemps. Si tu veux y aller...

\- Non, je peux attendre avec toi.

Résignés, ils stationnèrent dans la lueur de l'entrée, en regardant vaguement passer les taxis.

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas allé voir un film.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hmm. Mais quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'emmenait souvent.

\- Elle ne peut plus, maintenant ?

Akashi esquissa un haussement d'épaule, puis secoua le poignet comme s'il allait à nouveau regarder l'heure. Mais son regard resta fixé sur la chaussée.

\- Elle est décédée il y a deux ans.

Kuroko resta muet. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser.

Mais à quoi bon.

\- … Je ne savais pas.

\- Ça fait longtemps maintenant, alors ce n'est plus la peine d'en parler.

Aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Un silence froid s'installa.

La file de voitures ne progressait toujours pas. Ils se préparaient à une longue attente.

Les minutes passaient.

Puis Kuroko murmura :

\- Au début, je pensais que tu refuserais.

Un bruit de klaxon résonna au loin. Sans le voir, il sentait son regard peser sur lui.

\- De venir ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ca nous arrive assez souvent de sortir tous ensemble après les cours, ces derniers temps. On désigne celui qui paie les glaces à pierre-feuille-ciseau – en général, c'est Kise-kun qui perd. Mais comme tu ne viens jamais, je me disais que tu n'aimais peut-être pas ça.

Le silence reprit. Le visage d'Akashi était indéchiffrable. Si inexpressif que Kuroko redouta d'avoir une nouvelle fois commis un impair.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'aimer ou pas. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Traîner après les cours, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

Il hésita, un court instant. Mais son regard était toujours aussi sombre.

\- Ca ne dépend pas uniquement de moi. Même si, depuis le collège, les choses ont un peu changé…

Il n'alla pas plus loin. A nouveau, il regardait vers l'angle de la rue, d'où la voiture qui devait venir le chercher allait émerger d'un moment à l'autre.

Il y avait une chose qu'il s'était résolu de taire. Son silence était si brutal que Kuroko eut soudain désespérément envie de savoir. Insister n'y aurait rien fait. Dans sa voix suppurait une résignation stoïque, qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'ébranler.

Akashi avança jusqu'au bord du trottoir, tandis qu'un véhicule noir approchait mètre par mètre. Derrière lui, le garçon aux cheveux bleus eut un léger pincement au cœur alors qu'il s'éloignait sans un mot.

La journée aurait pu s'achever autrement.

Elle le pouvait toujours.

\- Akashi-kun !

Il attendit qu'il lui fît face. Puis il ajouta, avec un sourire :

\- Si tu as l'occasion, tu devrais essayer. Je suis sûr que les autres seront contents que tu viennes.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. La voiture se gara devant eux, et il ouvrit la portière arrière.

A mi-voix, il murmura :

\- Un de ces jours, peut-être.

Une vague de soulagement emplit Kuroko. Lorsqu'Akashi tourna la tête vers lui, un léger sourire s'esquissait sur son visage.

\- Je ne te propose pas de te raccompagner, vu la circulation.

\- Ça ira. C'est facile, en métro.

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça, et s'engouffra dans la voiture noire. Le temps qu'elle rejoignît la route, Kuroko prit la direction de la station par laquelle il était venu. Il aurait sans doute eu l'air un peu stupide en attendant patiemment que le véhicule s'en allât.

Il marchait à vive allure, sans s'en rendre compte. Tout en ressassant déjà les trois heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, il eut l'étrange impression de revenir à la réalité.

Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il ne distinguait plus les voitures alignées, leurs phares aveuglants se réverbérant à l'infini.

Tout à coup, une bouffée de joie le prit. Et il dévala les marches jusqu'aux portes automatiques.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Ce jour-là

Qu'il était long celui-là... Mais je voulais absolument finir sur cette scène, alors tant pis, je suis allée jusqu'au bout ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il y en a pas mal qui vont se dire : "ENFER ET DAMNATION, ENFIIIN !" (avec plusieurs variantes possibles sur la partie "ENFER ET DAMNATION"~)

"Enfin", donc. C'est aussi ce que je me dis. Autant de chapitres pour en arriver là, parfois je me fais peur ( 0 - 0) Bref, passons ! En tout cas, j'aurai très certainement fini le flashback avec le prochain chapitre~

Reviews, reviews~ :

**liberlycaride** : Tu aimes bien ce genre d'ambiance ? ... Moi aussi x3 Je les trouve tellement mignons tous les deux ! Je pourrais passer une éternité sur Teikô~ (c'est un peu ce que je fais, d'ailleurs)

**buli-chan** : Kuroko, tout le monde veut prendre ta place ! ( 'O O)... Je m'en priverais pas non plus, soyons honnête xD

**Laura-067** : Je pense qu'Akashi a tout fait pour que Kuroko puisse montrer de quoi il était capable. Pour avoir reconnu son potentiel au premier regard, c'est qu'il a du se passer quelque chose de très particulier au moment où ils se sont rencontrés. Après, ce sont des conjectures, alors on peut sans doute l'interpréter de plusieurs manières. Personnellement, c'est comme ça que je le vois ( ^ ^) Pour les autres questions, certaines auront leur réponse dans ce chapitre ~ Ah, et je pense que Momoi a pris les devants juste parce qu'elle a eu un coup de foudre assez soudain pour Kuroko, et qu'elle n'est pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemins... J'aime bien les gens spontanés, de temps en temps, ça fait du bien x3

**Grwn** : Je réponds aux reviews des chapitres 10, 11 et 12 :3 ... Moi c'est Akashi que je plains, il va se faire détester à cause de moi ! ( TT ^ TT) Takao et Midorin détendent un peu l'atmosphère, j'ai hâte de revenir à leurs petites histoires~ Pour le reste, je ne peux pas dire grand chose, seulement que oui, moi aussi, je ne me lasserai jamais de Hanamiya x3 Et Nanamine, vivement que je puisse enfin parler d'elle ! En tout cas tes reviews ne sont pas ennuyeuses du tout ! J'adore les lire, toutes ! ( ^ ^)

Je m'en remets à vous~ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les bruits de pages tournées se répondaient à travers le CDI. Entre les étagères bruissaient les messes-basses que l'on se chuchotait à l'oreille. Kuroko se fondait à la perfection dans cet univers où le monde était mis en sourdine, comme à rebours du temps.

Il longea les tables d'élèves arqués au-dessus d'ouvrages aux couvertures écaillées, sans que quiconque levât la tête sur son passage. Il reconnut ses quatre camarades assis un peu plus loin, près de la section des sciences. Murasakibara n'était pas avec eux, n'ayant jamais été un inconditionnel des salles de travail.

S'approchant d'un pas résolu, le nouvel arrivant suscita un sursaut collectif lorsqu'il prit place à côté d'Aomine.

\- _Bonjour._

\- Kuro...! _Kuroko ! Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de surgir de nulle part, à chaque fois ?_

\- _Mais je suis arrivé normalement. D'ailleurs, Midorima-kun, étant donné que tu portes des lunettes, c'est plutôt ta réactivité qui pose question._

\- Allez bim, celle-là, elle est pour toi !

Aomine se mit à ricaner tandis que, face à lui, Midorima rajustait ses lunettes avec irritation et se replongeait dans son calcul. Soudain, un coup sec résonna juste à côté de Kuroko, manquant de le faire bondir à son tour.

\- Arrête de te marrer, Aomine, et bosse.

Ce disant, Nijimura secoua nonchalamment son dictionnaire d'anglais, debout derrière sa victime qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, maugréant des imprécations inintelligibles. D'un regard sévère, il balaya la table et ceux qui y étaient assis. Chacun baissa automatiquement les yeux et se remit au travail. Aomine regarda leur capitaine s'éloigner du coin de l'œil, où Kuroko crut voir perler une petite larme.

\- Tch, j'te jure, même quand on est pas au club, il nous fait subir son Régime de l'Horreur.

\- On parle de Régime de la Terreur, Aomine.

\- On t'a pas sonné, l'intello !

Relevant la tête, Midorima le fusilla du regard.

\- Si c'est encore une référence aux lunettes, ça commence à bien faire. Et je croyais que l'histoire, ça te connaissait.

\- Pff, on va dire que j'ai plus souvent la moyenne que dans les autres matières. De toute façon, t'es un intello, tout le monde le sait. Tout comme Kise et moi, on est des cas désespérés.

\- Aominecchi, c'est trop méchant !

Sur le siège voisin de celui de Midorima, Kise s'insurgea à voix haute, et écopa à son tour d'un coup de dico. Désabusé, le binoclard changea sa cartouche d'encre sans le regarder – d'ailleurs, personne ne sembla vraiment s'apitoyer sur son sort.

\- Je me débrouille en SVT et en chimie, mais pour le reste ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Le meilleur de nous tous, c'est Akashi. Et de loin.

Un silence fit suite à sa remarque. Kuroko se pencha pour regarder celui qu'Aomine lui cachait. Plongé dans son cahier d'exercices, Akashi souriait.

\- C'est juste une question de travail.

\- Il faut un peu plus que ça pour être en tête du classement général.

Soufflé, Kise laissa échapper un petit sifflement d'admiration.

\- C'est vrai que je te vois tout le temps travailler, Akashicchi… C'est vachement impressionnant.

Aomine s'étira et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

\- Ouais, respect. Moi je peux pas rester aussi longtemps devant des bouquins, y a une sorte de réaction symbiotique de rejet qui se crée…

\- Si elle est symbiotique, ça veut dire que vous allez bien ensemble.

\- C'est pas plutôt « allergique », que tu cherchais ?

\- Mais vous me saoulez, vous deux ! Un truc bien !

Il se leva brusquement, faisant allègrement racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol et suscitant des commentaires outrés tout autour d'eux. Le nez dans leurs bouquins, Akashi et Midorima pouffaient de rire en silence, tandis que Nijimura rappliquait en trombe.

\- Aomine, c'est pas bientôt fini ?!

\- Si, j'ai fini. Je m'en vais d'ailleurs. Bon appétit.

Sans plus attendre, il balança son sac par-dessus l'épaule, embarqua sa trousse – la seule chose qu'il avait sortie de toute la matinée – et s'éloigna presque en sifflotant, trop heureux de s'échapper enfin de l'enfer. Kuroko regarda leur capitaine avec curiosité : il était livide. Il tenta de cacher son sourire le plus vite possible – pas assez cependant pour échapper au dictionnaire.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

\- Aïe.

\- Vous avez intérêt à pas vous planter, les Deuxième Année. Si vous devez vous coltiner le rattrapage, c'est le club qui va trinquer. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie que ça arrive.

Une fois de plus, il les laissa au garde-à-vous, droits comme des i sur leurs sièges.

Une longue minute de silence s'écoula. Puis Kise soupira, et se dégonfla comme une baudruche.

\- Il est payé à nous mettre la pression, ou quoi ? Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que c'est une question de vie ou de mort, le contrôle de sciences...

\- Dans ce cas, révise.

\- C'est déjà ce que je fais ! Sauf que j'y comprends rien.

Excédé, Midorima se pencha sur ses notes.

\- … Tu m'étonnes que t'y comprennes rien, c'est absolument illisible ! Comment c'est possible d'écrire aussi mal ?!

\- C'est parce que j'écris vite !

\- Si tu ne dormais pas la moitié du cours, tu aurais plus de temps pour écrire !

Kise s'apprêta à répliquer, mais la menace du dictionnaire les stoppa dans leur élan. Poussant un long soupir, son voisin redressa ses lunettes, et poussa son cahier vers lui.

\- Commence par lire les miennes, et je te poserai des questions. Ça me fera réviser.

\- Ooh ! Midorimacchi, t'écris super bien ! On dirait une fille !

\- Tais-toi et lis !

\- … « Mitose » ?

\- Division cellulaire.

\- On a vu ça en cours ?

\- Mais bien sûr que oui !

Les laissant à leur prise de bec, Kuroko se pencha pour sortir son cahier de brouillon et sa trousse. Ainsi que le manuel de maths, qu'il ouvrit à la fin du dernier chapitre abordé en classe. S'armant d'un crayon, il s'attaqua à l'exercice 1.

Deux minutes entières s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles il resta figé au-dessus de la page dans une suspension parfaite.

\- … Kuroko ?

La sensation qu'une voix murmurait son nom depuis un certain temps le frappa brusquement. Il se redressa derechef.

\- Oui ?

A sa gauche, Akashi l'observait, la tête posée sur le dos de sa main.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

Kuroko regarda avec dépit la page vierge de son cahier. Non. Objectivement, non. Il séchait complètement.

Avec un léger sourire, Akashi tapota le siège qui les séparait. Un peu penaud, le garçon aux cheveux bleus poussa ses affaires, et s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Tu es sur quel chapitre ?

\- Les équations.

Il regarda son voisin fermer son propre cahier, et se pencher sur le sien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au manuel, qui était ouvert à la page intitulée « Révisions », et lui fit recopier le calcul.

\- Où est-ce que tu bloques ?

\- … Partout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai l'impression que tout est bloqué.

Akashi sortit un porte-mine. Il tourna le cahier un peu plus vers lui, puis il ne bougea plus.

A quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux de Kuroko en distinguaient chaque détail. Ses sourcils, légèrement froncés. Ses tempes un peu luisantes à cause de la chaleur et de la concentration. Ses mèches rouges qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il déplaça sa main, sur laquelle reposait sa tête, le long de sa joue. Ses phalanges se pressèrent doucement contre ses lèvres.

A peine entrouvertes, juste assez pour laisser l'air passer à travers.

Kuroko n'osa pas s'y attarder. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, prenant un peu de distance, et Akashi le suivit du regard.

\- Je pense qu'il faut développer, même si ça va te faire une opération un peu longue, au final tu pourras diviser les deux membres et ça te simplifiera la tâche.

\- D'accord. Ces parenthèses, là ?

\- Oui.

Il se mit au travail sans tarder. En espérant qu'Akashi n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'observait. Il le faisait sans arrière-pensée, mais son regard insistant s'avérait souvent assez dérangeant pour ceux qui en faisaient l'objet. Et en l'occurrence, Akashi se trouvait tout près de lui. Il se rappela du soir où ils étaient restés seuls dans le gymnase, tous les deux. La même sensation étrange le prenait. Plus forte qu'au cinéma.

Il l'entendait respirer.

Comme son crayon progressait vers le bas de la page, il eut l'impression que la chaleur de l'air qui les enveloppait augmentait. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, et plus leur proximité formait comme une petite bulle tiède, délimitée par leurs cheveux qui ployaient vers les feuilles blanches, et emplie de leurs souffles.

La résolution de l'équation lui prit un temps considérable. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait les chiffres et les symboles, ses doigts se décrispaient peu à peu.

Il était bien.

Lorsqu'Akashi lui donnait des conseils et inscrivait des indications à côté de ses calculs, lorsqu'il relisait ses opérations, il se sentait bien. De temps en temps, il s'aventurait à le regarder pendant qu'il parlait. En se demandant s'il s'apercevrait qu'il ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Et puis, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se replongeait dans l'exercice pour le reprendre là où il l'avait laissé.

Il se laissa prendre au jeu, et commença même à trouver un certain plaisir à simplifier des équations et à chercher la valeur des inconnues. Par-dessus son épaule, son coach personnel surveillait sa progression, se détournant lorsqu'il parvenait à se débrouiller. Parfois, Kuroko finissait avec des égalités complètement farfelues, et restait prostré un long moment, se creusant les méninges sans succès. Alors, tranquillement, Akashi venait entourer l'étape à laquelle il s'était trompé, et il recommençait à partir de là.

Il avait tout juste entamé le dernier exercice de la page que la sonnerie retentit, et qu'un grand fracas de livres rabattus et de chaises repoussées résonna dans tout le CDI. Il posa son crayon et leva la tête. Midorima et Kise s'étaient levés, et rangeaient leurs affaires rapidement – surtout Kise, qui gémissait déjà à l'idée d'arriver trop tard pour la distribution de sandwichs. A côté de lui, il entendit un cahier se fermer. La bulle venait d'éclater.

\- Allez, vite, on va être à la bourre ! Wouah, Kurokocchi, t'as fait tout ça ?!

Baissant les yeux, il avisa son cahier de brouillon. En une heure, il avait bien noirci sept ou huit pages de calculs.

\- Ah. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

\- Sérieux, comment tu fais ? Moi, rien qu'un seul, ça me prend toute une journée…

\- Tu n'as aucun talent pour les matières scientifiques. Maintenant, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Midorimacchi, t'as pas besoin d'être aussi défaitiste !

\- Là, c'est purement objectif. J'aurais passé une heure à parler avec ta chaise vide qu'on n'en aurait pas été moins avancé.

\- Mais c'est super méchant !

Entretemps, Akashi s'était levé, et referma son sac sans prêter attention à leurs chamailleries.

\- Ça ira pour les maths ?

Kuroko se leva à son tour, et hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que je continuerai encore un peu chez moi. Merci beaucoup.

Il lui sourit. Sans raison particulière. Parce qu'il le remerciait. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui rendit son sourire.

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, cette fois. Partir n'était pas urgent. S'ils avaient pu rester là tout le déjeuner, et tout l'après-midi, Kuroko l'aurait fait avec joie. Il aurait travaillé des heures durant sans jamais se lasser.

Avec lui.

Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

\- … rokocchi ! On va être en retard !

Subitement, un bras s'écrasa sur son épaule, manquant de l'envoyer contre le lino. L'appel du ventre faisant loi, Kise l'entraîna vers la porte où Murasakibara les attendait, le visage plus sombre que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore là-dedans… J'ai faim, moi. Vraiment trèèès faim.

\- On y va, on y va ! Allez, on sprinte jusqu'aux sandwichs !

\- Quoi ?

\- On court, quoi ! Regarde, Murasakicchi est déjà parti.

Aussi invraisemblable que le visuel put être, l'estomac sur pattes remontait le couloir à plein régime et, négociant un virage plus qu'aléatoire, disparut dans la cage d'escalier, sans soucier une seconde des cris effrayés des élèves qui s'étaient plaqués contre les murs. Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de les plaindre : Kise s'était lancé dans la course, sans pour autant desserrer le bras qui lui entourait les épaules.

\- Premier arrivé, premier servi !

\- Kise-kun, on ne le rattrapera jamais, de toute façon…

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Mais aucun d'eux n'atteignit le précieux Graal, à la place de quoi ils écopèrent tous les trois d'un sermon d'une trentaine de minutes sur le caractère ô combien imprudent d'une telle débandade dans les étages d'un bâtiment scolaire, tout au long duquel ils luttèrent en vain pour faire taire leur assourdissant tintamarre de gargouillis.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, les bacs étaient vides depuis belle lurette. Désespérés, ils se laissèrent glisser le long du mur.

C'est alors que, comme par magie, trois sandwichs apparurent devant eux.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop stupides.

Levant la tête, ils distinguèrent Midorima et Akashi, tendant leur pitance aux trois affamés qu'ils étaient.

\- Vous feriez mieux de manger rapidement, la pause déjeuner est presque terminée.

\- M… Midorimacchi, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Tu es mon sauveur !

\- Mange, on t'a dit !

Murasakibara le lui prit des mains en un éclair, et Kise s'en saisit avec plus de révérence que s'il se fût agi d'une relique sacrée. A son tour, Kuroko prit le sandwich qu'Akashi lui donnait.

\- Je commence à avoir de sérieuses dettes envers toi.

\- Peu importe. Ça peut attendre.

Ils ouvrirent tous trois l'emballage, jusqu'à ce que Midorima leur fasse remarquer avec irritation qu'ils ressemblaient à des nécessiteux en plein hiver, et ils regagnèrent leurs salles de classe, grignotant en chemin. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus à un avertissement près.

* * *

La troisième surprise ne vint pas seule.

Elle fut la première marche d'une lente descente que personne n'avait senti arriver.

Et dont personne ne connaissait encore le dénouement.

Lorsque Kise entra dans le vestiaire, ils le trouvèrent étrangement morne. Et son annonce fit l'effet d'un boulet de canon.

Haizaki quittait le club.

Aomine et Kuroko encaissèrent le coup, consternés. Le premier pressa Kise d'en dire davantage. Le second, sans un mot, scrutait les réactions des deux autres membres présents. Murasakibara se contenta de hausser les sourcils – assez haut pour pouvoir en déduire qu'il n'était pas au courant, trop bas pour conclure qu'il y portait le même intérêt qu'eux. Mais Midorima resta singulièrement placide. Assis sur le banc central, il leur tournait le dos, les yeux fixés sur le sac ouvert à ses pieds. Quant à son regard, il avait beau le dissimuler, Kuroko y aperçut quelque chose de sinistre. Une sorte de stupeur égarée. Presque de l'effroi.

A la hâte, Kuroko quitta le vestiaire. Il traversa les allées, à la recherche de Haizaki.

Sa défection ne constituait pas un choc à titre personnel. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Jamais il n'avait mentionné son intention de quitter le club. Et là, tout d'un coup, il claquait la porte.

Haizaki et lui n'avaient jamais été en très bons termes. A dire vrai, c'était sans doute le joueur dont Kuroko se sentait le moins proche. Certes, ils ne se connaissaient pas, et il n'était pas enclin à juger les autres. Malgré cela, il était loin d'avoir toujours approuvé le comportement de ce garçon, dont tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il filait un mauvais coton. Les choses étaient allées de mal en pis depuis l'arrivée de Kise. L'un comme l'autre se provoquaient en permanence. Et tous les coups étaient permis. Même les plus bas.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. C'était sans doute la maxime qui cernait le mieux la psychologie de Haizaki.

Il le trouva près de l'incinérateur. Son intervention fut sans effet. Et, en y repensant, il songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir. Avec ses airs de chat sauvage et son extrémité dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, l'ailier aux cheveux gris faisait partie de ceux qui se rebellent jusqu'au bout.

Il y avait autre chose, malgré tout.

Qui laissait entendre que son départ prématuré n'était pas qu'une question de fierté.

Dès le premier jour, il avait pris un malin plaisir à tourner en dérision la candeur naïve de Kuroko. Mais ses dernières paroles ne furent pas une raillerie.

Plutôt une mise en garde. A lui qui avait toujours voulu voir le bon fond de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Le monde n'est pas si tendre.

Il existe des gens mauvais.

Il existe des gens effrayants.

En partant, Haizaki lui avoua qu'il les plaignait. Eux, ceux qui restaient.

Après ça, il brisa définitivement ses liens avec eux.

* * *

\- Finalement, Haizaki a laissé tomber le club, hein ? 'Fin bon… On n'y peut rien.

Ce disant, Aomine cala le ballon sous son bras et s'accorda une minute pour souffler.

\- … C'est un peu dur de dire ça, non ?

Kuroko aussi était en nage. Il devait mettre les bouchées doubles pour maintenir la cadence de son partenaire. Mais, après les évènements de la veille, la fatigue n'était plus le seul frein à son enthousiasme. L'entraînement lui procurait un sentiment amer.

\- C'est pas comme si ça nous faisait rien. Mais voilà, t'as essayé toi-même de le convaincre, et t'y es pas arrivé. Donc on n'y peut rien, CQFD.

Ce n'était pas la logique d'Aomine qui posait problème. Plutôt la façon dont il l'assénait. Et dont elle trouvait son écho chez les autres membres du club. Personne n'avait rien à y redire.

Il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire.

Un joueur venait de démissionner. Dont acte.

\- Haizaki est gonflé d'orgueil. Que ce soit nous, ou nos senpai, on a tous essayé de lui parler. Ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

Midorima n'était jamais le premier à se lamenter sur le sort des autres. Venant de lui, un tel pragmatisme n'était pas bien étonnant. A un détail près : il s'abstenait toujours de croiser leurs regards. Comme s'il cherchait à justifier un fait qu'il ne croyait qu'à demi.

Le départ de Haizaki.

Son renvoi.

L'idée traversa l'esprit de Kuroko, un court instant. Sans raison précise.

En l'entendant insister, Nijimura intervint pour clore le sujet. Le club de basket n'avait pas vocation à servir d'assistance sociale. Et les places coûtaient cher.

\- Depuis quand tu te crois assez important pour te préoccuper des autres ? Si tu as le temps pour ça, va courir !

Ni Kise ni Murasakibara ne protestèrent. Kuroko baissa les bras. Il luttait contre des moulins. Si même le capitaine s'en accommodait, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'y changerait quoi que ce soit. Après tout, personne n'était indispensable. Et lui non plus.

D'autant plus qu'Akashi ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas émis un seul commentaire depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Il poursuivait l'entraînement, comme si de rien n'était.

Le coach les appela à se rassembler en fin de séance.

Les deux coachs, pour la première fois. Un peu perplexe, Kuroko vit un homme en costume, dans la cinquantaine, remonter leurs rangs et s'installer aux côtés de leur superviseur habituel. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Bien qu'il ait entendu dire que les décisions concernant le club de basket incombaient à une autre personne que le responsable qu'il connaissait, il s'étonnait de le voir apparaître de nulle part.

A côté de lui, Akashi lui glissa qu'il les observait en permanence, depuis les gradins. Et que son intervention personnelle dans leur programme d'entraînement n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

A l'annonce de l'approche des sélections pour le Championnat National Inter-Collèges, et du double régime de mise en condition qui les attendait, la stupeur et l'appréhension balayèrent l'audience comme une bourrasque atomise un tas de feuilles.

Mais la seconde vague étouffa leurs contestations dans l'œuf.

\- J'ai une seconde chose à vous dire. Akashi.

\- Oui.

Kuroko tourna la tête vers lui, interloqué. Tous les élèves en firent autant. Il le regarda, de dos, à mesure qu'il fendait l'assemblée, dans le silence le plus complet. Lui ne croisa aucun regard. Tout autour de lui, Kuroko ne vit que des interrogations. Seul Nijimura le fixait avec une gravité inhabituelle.

Akashi fit face à l'ensemble du groupe.

Et le second coach prit la parole.

\- Nijimura a fourni jusqu'ici un travail exemplaire. Nous procédons aujourd'hui à une nouvelle nomination : à sa place, le capitaine de l'équipe sera désormais Akashi Seijûrô.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le vestiaire, ce fut dans un silence d'une austérité peu commune. Ni Akashi, ni Nijimura ne les accompagnèrent. Ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, interdits, comme si l'acte de se changer avait soudainement nécessité une concentration extrême. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Mais ils avaient tous la même chose à l'esprit.

Le petit groupe rentra ensemble, ce soir-là. Ils avaient déjà parcouru deux ou trois rues. Curieusement ou non, ce fut Murasakibara qui mit fin à leur mutisme.

\- Waaah, je m'y attendais pas~

Et de ponctuer par une chips.

Aomine haussa les épaules.

\- C'est clair. Je savais qu'il avait un talent de dingue, mais au point de devenir capitaine…

Les autres consentirent par leur silence. A l'arrière du groupe, Kuroko marchait lentement, un peu à la traîne.

Il n'avait rien vu venir. De la défection de Haizaki en début de semaine ou de la nomination de leur nouveau capitaine, il aurait été bien en peine de dire quelle annonce l'avait le plus surpris. Peut-être la seconde, parce qu'il se croyait plus proche d'Akashi.

Naïvement.

En fin de compte, lui aussi tombait des nues, comme tout le monde.

Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que le titre de capitaine d'équipe finît par lui incomber. C'était le moment choisi qui était déroutant. Quelques semaines avant le début de la compétition, sans s'encombrer d'en justifier le motif.

\- En étant encore qu'en Deuxième Année… est-ce que ça va aller ?

D'une petite voix, Kuroko exprima tout haut ses interrogations. Spontanément, il regarda Midorima.

\- … Je crois qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Akashi vient d'une des familles les plus influentes du pays.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- D'après ce que je sais, il a reçu une éducation particulièrement stricte et élitiste afin de marcher sur les traces de son père. J'ai même entendu dire qu'on lui enseignait l'art de gouverner. Ca n'explique peut-être pas tout, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est bien plus intelligent que les personnes de son âge. Il a les moyens de tenir les rênes de l'équipe, au moins autant que Nijimura – et peut-être même plus.

Kise eut un murmure admiratif. De leur côté, Aomine et Murasakibara écoutaient d'une oreille. Ils longeaient à présent une route plus fréquentée, et les phares des voitures se succédaient les uns après les autres.

Kuroko ressassa un long moment ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette fois, il n'était pas surpris. Il se le figurait depuis un moment, déjà. Le haras, la demeure familiale à Kyôto, la voiture avec chauffeur qu'il tentait de tenir à l'abri des regards mais qui venait immanquablement le chercher lorsqu'il finissait tard. Rien de tout ça ne manquait d'éveiller des soupçons. Et surtout, Akashi était différent. A chaque fois qu'il était autour de lui, il ressentait cette aura étrange et qui n'émanait que de lui. Ses manières étaient irréprochables. Les professeurs l'adoraient, parce qu'il était brillant. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Kuroko l'avait toujours vu exceller dans tous les domaines.

Quoi de plus naturel, lorsque sa vie entière était dédiée à la réussite.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il pensait à lui. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de l'oublier. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble prenaient le pas sur tout le reste.

Le plus souvent, Akashi était sérieux et silencieux. Il ne faisait jamais rien à la légère. C'était le genre de personne dont Kuroko avait le sentiment qu'il fallait mériter le sourire. Et lorsqu'il y parvenait, il le voyait sous un autre jour. Attentif envers les autres, parfois un peu trop autoritaire, parce que c'était sa façon d'être prudent. Il n'abandonnait jamais devant la difficulté, et entraînait le groupe avec lui. Il donnait à Kuroko l'impression d'avoir toujours mille choses à faire, et malgré ça, il l'aidait quand il en avait besoin.

Kuroko en était intimement convaincu. Derrière ses dehors insaisissables, Akashi était quelqu'un de profondément gentil.

Subitement, Kuroko réalisa qu'il avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation. Devant lui, Midorima et Murasakibara se crêpaient le chignon pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Un peu inquiet, il pressa sa main contre son torse. Aomine lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il hocha la tête.

Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire s'il se sentait bien ou mal. C'était juste une sensation bizarre.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent le carrefour où ils se séparaient. Kuroko les regarda s'éloigner, la main toujours serrée sur sa chemise.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il ne tenait plus en place. D'un coup, il se mit à courir, courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez lui. Et la première chose qu'il fit en rentrant fut de se jeter dans le bain, et de plonger sa tête sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce que les battements qui secouaient son petit cœur se décident enfin à ralentir.

* * *

\- Pourquoi t'es resté planté là ?! Si t'avais fait écran, j'aurais pu mettre un trois points sans problème !

\- Aah~ ? Et toi alors, Midochin ! Si tu m'avais passé le ballon au lieu de la jouer perso, j'aurais marqué !

\- C'était à moi de shooter !

Impuissants, les autres les écoutaient surenchérir à qui mieux mieux. Leurs altercations devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, depuis quelques temps. Quasi quotidiennes, même.

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer. Même moi, je pourrais vous battre quand vous vous comportez comme ça.

Piqués au vif, Murasakibara et Midorima dardèrent leurs regards furibonds sur Kuroko, qui s'était immiscé dans le conflit. Un peu nauséeux, celui-ci plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Dès qu'on a fini l'entraînement, je vous le prouve.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça, alors que t'es à deux doigts de gerber ?!

Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air mi pensif, mi sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Puis il leva un doigt devant lui, leur faisant signe d'attendre. Il réfléchit un certain temps. Et finalement, il hocha la tête.

\- Effectivement, je crois que je vais vomir.

\- Il te faut autant de temps pour t'en rendre compte ?!

\- Je reviens.

En évitant de trop courir, il quitta prestement la salle d'entraînement et parvint de justesse aux toilettes les plus proches. L'urgence était visiblement passée, et il se contenta d'un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, personne n'avait bougé. Il marcha jusqu'à ses coéquipiers d'un air décidé. Et, une fois qu'il eut rejoint Kise et Aomine, annonça avec un grand sérieux :

\- Je voudrais qu'on fasse un trois contre trois.

Personne ne réagit, sur le coup. Murasakibara avait l'air vanné d'avance. Midorima répéta, comme pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. A côté de lui, Akashi s'était approché.

\- La première équipe qui marque dix points gagne le match.

Kise et Aomine échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils avaient saisi où il voulait en venir. De l'équipe qui comptait sur les seuls talents individuels de ses membres, ou de celle qui privilégiait le jeu collectif, ils auraient tôt fait de déterminer laquelle détenait la meilleure stratégie. Et si celle de Kuroko l'emportait, il espérait bien parvenir à apaiser les tensions. Ou, du moins, à les faire réfléchir à leur comportement un tantinet égocentrique.

Comme Akashi donna son accord, les deux autres furent bien obligés de relever le gant.

Et dès les premières minutes, les prévisions de Kuroko s'avérèrent justes.

\- Allez hop, et de cinq !

\- Minechin, tu me gaaaves…

Murasakibara eut beau râler, il se fit chiper le ballon des mains avant même d'avoir franchi le milieu du terrain. Avec une flemme monumentale, il se tourna juste à temps pour voir Aomine en mettre un sixième.

\- Tu me gaves vraiment !

Ce coup-ci, il se rua sur la balle et la récupéra sous le nez de Midorima. En quelques enjambées, il la déposa dans le panier adverse – marquant seulement le troisième point de leur équipe. Sans compter qu'Aomine répliqua aussi sec.

\- Et de sept !

Haletant, le garçon aux cheveux violets trottina à contrecœur jusqu'au centre.

\- Akachin, tu te relâches ?

Lui aussi était en sueur.

\- Pas du tout. Je joue comme d'habitude.

\- Pff…

Midorima ne se fit pas avoir deux fois, et prit le ballon. Faute de pouvoir remonter par lui-même, il l'envoya à Akashi. Il avait juste oublié qui le marquait.

\- Voilà ce que ça fait de ne penser qu'à marquer~

\- La ramène pas, Kise. Toi, tu marques rien du tout.

\- Hein ?!

Kuroko intercepta le ballon, et le retourna à Aomine. Akashi ne chercha pas à le prendre de vitesse – c'était peine perdue.

\- Jouer contre toi commence à devenir intéressant, Kuroko.

\- Je ne joue pas seul. Si je progresse, c'est aussi parce que j'ai confiance en eux.

Il se retourna pour contempler le magnifique tir d'Aomine… qui rencontra Kise en plein vol, le percutant de plein fouet. Le ballon vola quelques mètres plus loin, et ils retombèrent lourdement sur les fesses. Le premier, qui se considérait dans son bon droit, commença à protester en se massant la joue, et naturellement, l'autre suivit, les deux mains sur la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kise ?! C'est à moi que Tetsu a fait la passe !

\- D'où tu sors ça ?! C'est évident qu'elle était pour moi !

\- Pour moi, oui !

\- Non, pour moi !

Courte trêve, durant laquelle chacun espéra vaguement qu'ils n'allaient pas tomber plus bas. Et puis, tout bien réfléchi, ils choisirent de régler leur différend en exploitant tout le potentiel persuasif de leurs poings.

Vus de l'extérieur, ils donnaient à Midorima et Murasakibara une furieuse impression de déjà-vu.

\- Si vous vous engueulez, vous aussi, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !

\- Pfouaah~ Ça tourne au grand n'importe quoi…

Ce disant, leur gourmet national s'en retourna à ses premières amours. Akashi lui aussi se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Exaspéré, Midorima poursuivit sa complainte en solitaire.

\- En tout cas, ce qu'on peut en dire, c'est que tout ça était parfaitement ridicule… Kuroko ? … Il est en train de vomir !

Non seulement personne n'était resté pour l'écouter, mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un Kuroko patraque sur les bras. Las, il daigna le ramasser à la petite cuillère alors qu'il se désagrégeait sur le plancher. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il n'eut d'autre choix que de revenir pour réparer les dégâts. Coup de chance ou non, son porte-bonheur du jour était un paquet d'essuie-tout.

Aussi la coupe était-elle déjà bien pleine, lorsque Kise vint comme une fleur à la sortie du gymnase leur proposer d'aller manger une glace, pour sceller leur réconciliation.

\- Sans moi.

\- Mais… Midorimacchi~ !

\- J'ai déjà donné, je passe mon tour.

\- Moi, j'ai faim~

\- Moi aussi, j'ai la dalle. Avec le coup de boule de Kise en plus, j'ai plus de tête…

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans !

\- Ah ouais ?! Tu veux qu'on en parle ?!

\- Ne recommencez pas à vous disputer…

\- Je suis pas sûr que Tetsu soit en état d'avaler quoi que ce soit, quand on voit sa tête…

\- Non, ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Tu parles ! T'es blanc comme un lavabo !

\- Je suis toujours comme ça.

\- Pas faux…

Ils se regardèrent tous les cinq, et comme personne ne partait, ils firent un vote à main levée.

\- Bon, quatre oui, on y va ! Midorimacchi, t'es sûr que tu veux pas… ?

\- Non merci.

\- Mais si tout le monde ne vient pas, c'est plus vraiment la glace de la réconciliation…

\- Qui t'as demandé d'inventer un nom aussi débile ?!

\- Dîtes, qu'est-ce que vous attendez comme ça devant le gymnase ?

Tout le groupe se retourna comme un seul homme, alors qu'Akashi émergeait du bâtiment. Le visage de Kise s'illumina instantanément.

\- Akashicchi ! Il faut que tu viennes aussi !

Midorima et Aomine le regardèrent, désemparés, en se disant qu'il n'avait décidément peur de rien. Alors que le blondinet trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de partager son Cornetto de l'amitié, Kuroko croisa discrètement les doigts derrière son dos.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rester. Allez-y sans moi.

Mine toute déconfite au dernier rang. Heureusement pour lui, Kise était du genre persistant.

\- Juste une fois ! C'est important, pour l'équipe ! En plus, si tu viens, je suis sûr que Midorimacchi va se décoincer…

\- Garde tes réflexions pour toi !

Akashi sourit poliment, sans répondre. Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas vraiment d'autre obligation, ce soir-là.

Kuroko se laissa porter par un regain d'optimisme.

\- On ne s'éloignera pas trop du collège. Il y a un conbini juste à côté.

Ravi de pouvoir compter sur son soutien, Kise hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le regard d'Akashi se posa sur Kuroko, et celui-ci détourna les yeux sans réfléchir.

\- Si même toi tu t'y mets, je crois que ça ne me laisse plus tellement le choix.

Il soupira, puis haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Bon, je vais faire une exception.

\- Génial ! On est tous les six, enfin ! C'est parti !

\- Eh ! Kise, arrête de faire comme si j'allais forcément venir avec vous !

\- Mais tu vas forcément venir. Regarde, tu nous suis…

\- … Franchement, tais-toi !

\- Vous êtes bruyants, les mecs…

\- On se dépêche, hein. J'ai faiiim~

\- Mais… ! Murasakibara, arrête de me pousser !

\- Minechin, tu vas pas assez vite.

\- Mais on va y aller de toute façon, alors lâche-moi !

\- Si vous continuez vos gamineries, je vous assure que je m'en vais pour de bon !

\- La menace pas crédible, version Midorimacchi~

\- Il aboie, mais il mord jamais.

\- Vous perdez rien pour attendre !

Resté à l'arrière pour plus de sécurité (depuis le temps qu'il les fréquentait, la préservation de ses tympans était devenue un sujet de préocuppation majeure), Kuroko suivait le groupe d'un air enjoué. Ralentissant le pas, Akashi vint marcher à ses côtés.

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça, je présume.

\- Ca dépend. Mais ce soir, ils sont particulièrement en forme.

\- Apparemment.

Devant eux, la dispute battait son plein. Les quatre garçons cherchaient tous à avoir le dernier mot, comme s'ils étaient subitement retombés en enfance. Ils argumentèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux sortît le mot de trop, et qu'Aomine filât un coup de pied expert dans le derrière de son voisin pour clore le débat.

Tandis que Kise chouinait, sans parvenir à apitoyer qui que ce soit, Kuroko contempla leurs grandes silhouettes, baignées dans l'éclat rougeâtre du ciel. Lorsqu'il était avec eux, il se sentait à sa place. Ils avaient beau se chamailler pour tout et pour rien, intrinsèquement, une chose les liait les uns aux autres. Une unité, qui transcendait le groupe. Elle n'avait pas de nom. Mais elle existait, enracinée au plus profond d'eux. Et sans doute était-il le seul à en avoir conscience.

Lui, et Akashi, peut-être. Il avait l'air convaincu que rien ne briserait jamais ce lien. Il agissait constamment selon cette certitude. Et parfois, Kuroko se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu quelque chose d'autre derrière la tête, le jour où il était venu lui proposer de les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le temps que la question monta au cerveau, il se rendit compte qu'il souriait, depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- Non, rien. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Etonnement, Akashi ne répondit rien.

Baissant la tête, il ferma les yeux. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, Kuroko eut l'impression qu'il souriait aussi. Mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la supérette du quartier, que Murasakibara couvait d'un regard on ne peut plus suspect. Comme Kise boudait dans son coin en massant son derrière endolori, Aomine prit en main la suite des opérations.

\- Ok, maintenant, la question qui fâche : qui paie ?

\- Heiin~ ? Kisechin nous invite pas ?

\- Pourquoi ce serait tout le temps moi ?!

\- Bon alors, Midorima, pour changer…

\- Je crois que tu rêves, là.

\- Dépêchez-vous, j'ai faiiim~

\- Fais péter le fric alors, ça ira plus vite.

\- Hmm, pas envie…

\- Bon, Tetsu, tu te dévoues ?

\- Je n'ai pas assez pour tout le monde, c'était déjà mon tour la dernière fois. En plus, tu as l'air plutôt motivé, Aomine-kun.

\- J'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie, ok ? Je m'excuse, voilà !

\- Ah ouais. En fait, tu nous rackettes, Aominecchi.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! D'abord, c'est celui qui propose qui devrait inviter !

\- La prochaine fois, t'éviteras de mettre des coups de pied aux gens avant de leur demander de te payer une glace ! Tu t'es même pas excusé !

\- Oh, pardon. T'as mal aux fesses, Kise ?

\- Oui, très !

Furtivement, Kuroko risqua un coup d'œil vers Akashi. Il ne s'impatientait pas. Il avait même l'air de s'amuser.

\- Je suggère que chacun paie pour soi. Ça devrait résoudre le problème.

Aomine et Kise se turent, quoique toujours aussi grognons. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis se résignèrent, bon gré, mal gré.

\- Bon, d'accord.

\- Pour une fois qu'Akashicchi est là...

\- Ça me va aussi.

\- Moi, j'ai toujours faiiim…

\- Ok, on a compris, on y va !

Entre le moment où la petite troupe franchit les portes automatiques pour s'acheminer vers le bac à glaces, et celui où les plus lents s'extirpèrent enfin du magasin, il s'écoula bien un quart d'heure. Le temps pour Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara de mener à bien le débat du soir : « C'est mieux les glaces à l'eau où les crèmes glacées ? »

\- Comment peuvent-ils passer autant de temps devant un bac réfrigéré…

Kuroko ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés sur Midorima.

\- … Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Kuroko ?

\- J'essaie de vérifier une théorie.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Les différentes façons de manger une glace. En général, on peut classer les gens en trois catégories.

Intrigués malgré eux, ses deux acolytes le dévisagèrent.

\- Et… lesquelles ?

\- Ceux qui lèchent leur glace. Ceux qui sucent leur glace. Et ceux qui croquent leur glace. C'est assez révélateur.

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux regards atterrés qui le fixaient avec un air de « Révélateur de quoi, exactement ?! ».

Tout en l'observant, le garçon à lunettes prenait garde à rattraper la moindre coulure qui ourlait le long de la surface givrée.

\- Par exemple, Midorima-kun fait partie de la première catégorie. Il fait attention à ce que rien ne lui dégouline sur les doigts, ce qui montre qu'il est du genre méticuleux.

\- On se serait passé de la description.

\- Je vois. C'est une théorie intéressante. On pourrait dire que les personnes de la première catégorie ont tendance à être plutôt consciencieuses et respectueuses envers les autres.

A la surprise générale, Akashi choisit de se prêter au jeu.

Le bord lisse et brillant de la glace effleura presque ses lèvres humides, qu'elle avait teintées d'un rouge grenat.

\- Et pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

Kuroko hésita.

C'était comme un piège dans lequel il aurait sauté à pieds joints. Impossible de se dérober. Midorima avait tout aussi bien entendu la question que lui. Et nul doute qu'il insisterait pour qu'il donne son diagnostic, comme il venait de le faire pour lui. Au pire, il trouverait son refus étrange.

Lentement, Kuroko se tourna vers leur nouveau capitaine. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de dévisager les gens sans trop s'inquiéter de leur réaction. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient ressortis pour attendre sur le parking, il s'était abstenu de regarder dans sa direction.

L'air aussi concentré que possible, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, tandis que la glace franchissait le seuil de ses lèvres.

Une part de lui se frigorifia lorsqu'il le vit mordre dans le bâton rouge à pleines dents.

\- Alors, Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur la troisième catégorie ?

\- … La troisième catégorie, je ne sais pas… Mais Akashi-kun est quelqu'un de très direct.

Midorima hocha lentement la tête, et ils déglutirent en cœur.

Soudain, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent derrière eux. Toujours aussi bruyants, les retardataires déchiraient déjà le papier d'emballage de leurs acquisitions, sans prêter attention au silence glacé qui régnait sur le parking. Lorsqu'il les vit approcher, Kuroko soupira intérieurement.

\- Comment tu peux t'empiffrer à ce point ?

\- Hmm… C'est une question d'hédonisme, Minechin.

\- Où est-ce qu'il a appris ce mot ?!

Encore sous le coup de l'expérience anthropologique de tout à l'heure, Midorima analysait avec une insistance un peu inquiétante le processus de dégustation de glace chez les trois nouveaux spécimens. Aomine était partisan des coups de langues intermittents, à la manière d'un chat lapant son lait, tandis que Kise suçotait tranquillement le petit bâton jaune.

Quant à Murasakibara, à peine eut-il rejoint le trio en stand-by qu'il attrapa le premier candidat de son paquet de glaces, et l'engloutit d'une traite.

\- … Tu peux rajouter une quatrième catégorie, Kuroko. Ceux qui gobent les glaces.

\- Oui. Celle-là, je ne l'avais jamais vue.

Soudain, un autre constat traversa l'esprit du garçon aux cheveux clairs.

\- D'ailleurs, Midorima-kun, c'est une glace au thé vert, non ? Ça te va bien.

\- Très spirituel. Ça vaut aussi pour Akashi, je présume.

Kuroko acquiesça, comme s'il venait de faire une découverte très sérieuse. A l'adresse de leur capitaine, il demanda :

\- Elle est à la cerise ?

\- Oui. C'est pas mal.

\- Ah, mais c'est vrai ! J'avais même pas fait attention ! La mienne, elle est à la banane. Et toi, Aominecchi ?

\- Hmm ? Chai pas, j'trouvais ça marrant, une glace toute bleue…

\- Bon ok, laisse tomber. Et Murasakicchi, euh… Il doit y en avoir une de violette, dans ton paquet ?

\- Ouais, celle à la myrtille. Je l'adore~

\- Ha ha, un arc-en-ciel de glaces ! On devrait prendre une photo !

\- Sans moi, merci.

\- Et toi, Kuroko ? Elle est à quoi ?

\- A la vanille.

Il se retrouva face à cinq paires d'yeux plus ou moins consternées.

\- C'est très bon, vous savez.

\- Peut-être, mais y a plus de logique, là !

Au bout du compte, la photo fut prise par Kise, alors qu'ils tendaient chacun leur glace en cercle sous le viseur du téléphone. L'idée n'étant pas si déplaisante, ils l'imitèrent tous, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux manqua de voir son esquimau lui faire faux bond.

Ils quittèrent le parking ensemble, et se dirent à demain au coin de la rue. Kuroko fut le dernier à s'en aller. Par hasard, il jeta un coup d'œil à son bâtonnet.

La chance n'en finissait pas de lui sourire.

* * *

Dans tout le gymnase, les rebonds précipités et les crissements de chaussures résonnaient à en crever les tympans. Le rythme était plus effréné que jamais. Sous ses yeux, Kuroko voyait défiler les couleurs des maillots, grandes taches informes qui fusaient comme des boomerangs. Il se recroquevilla malgré lui. Son souffle lui brûlait la poitrine.

Aomine ralentit en passant devant lui, mais il lui fit signe de ne pas s'arrêter. Prenant sur lui, il regagna le terrain au pas de course.

Ces derniers temps, Aomine avait commencé à sécher l'entraînement. Et force était de reconnaître que cela ne le pénalisait pas tellement. Qu'il vînt ou pas, ses performances l'avaient convaincu de n'en avoir plus besoin.

Il n'était pas le seul. En l'espace de quelques semaines, tous les cinq avaient fait des progrès prodigieux, eux qui étaient déjà extraordinairement talentueux à leur entrée dans le club. Kuroko était aux premières loges pour en témoigner.

Teikô s'était qualifié sans dommages aux Championnats Nationaux Inter-Collèges. Il avait l'impression de toucher son rêve du bout du doigt, et en même temps, il sentait que le plus dur restait à venir. Il s'en faisait pour Aomine, quoi qu'en disent les autres. Mais il avait déjà beaucoup à faire, de son côté. Et ce jour-là, son partenaire était revenu à l'entraînement. Raison de plus pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la compétition à venir.

Enfin, idéalement. C'était sans compter l'épuisement qu'il avait accumulé ces jours derniers. A peine sortis des sélections régionales, ils en étaient déjà à mettre les bouchées triples (les doubles, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles constituaient la norme, au sein de la Première Section). Et il avait outrepassé ses limites depuis belle lurette.

Avant même de débuter l'entraînement, après les cours, ses jambes lui avaient paru outrageusement raides. Courir était une torture. Sauter, une mise à mort musculaire. Et les gens se mettaient progressivement à tourner et tourner autour de lui, comme dans un carrousel.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne rater aucune passe. Sa vision se troublait de plus en plus.

Il songea que celui qui avait décrété que les ballons de basket auraient une couleur aussi vive devait lui aussi être sujet aux étourdissements. Ou alors, il aimait bien l'orange.

\- Eh, t'endors pas, Kuroko !

Une surface dure et moite venait de rencontrer sa joue alors que le monde passait à l'horizontal.

\- Désolé… Je me relève tout de suite…

\- Tu dis ça, mais t'as pas l'air de pouvoir remuer le petit doigt !

C'était Aomine qui parlait. Douloureusement, il prit appui sur ses genoux pour se remettre debout. Kise s'approcha, et lui tendit la main.

\- Ça va, Kurokocchi ?

\- Ne l'aide pas.

Freiné net, le blondinet resta en suspens. Kuroko releva la tête. Le souffle court, leur capitaine s'arrêta un instant devant eux. La sueur perlait sur son front, mais malgré cela, sa voix ne trahissait pas la moindre fatigue.

\- Aux championnats, on aura deux rencontres d'affilée par jour. Si tu ne peux pas suivre la cadence, ce sera un vrai problème.

A la vérité, Kuroko sentait qu'il était exténué. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux bons sentiments. Et, quitte à choisir, il lui était reconnaissant de le loger à la même enseigne que les autres. Inspirant à pleins poumons, il prit son courage à deux mains, et fixa Akashi avec détermination.

\- … Compris.

L'exercice reprit. Plusieurs fois, il craignit que le ballon ne lui glissât des mains tant elles étaient moites. Le cuir était humide. Il faisait une chaleur de bête. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Son short aussi, et c'était encore pire.

La séance n'eut pas de fin. Ou plutôt, la fin eut lieu sans lui. Alors que le coup de sifflet retentissait, il s'était à nouveau écroulé, quelque part au bord du terrain.

La tête collée contre le parquet. Le sol était frais, au moins.

Autour de lui, les échos s'étaient affaiblis.

Peut-être qu'il allait fondre, et s'écouler lentement entre les lattes de bois.

\- Kuroko, relève-toi.

La voix était toute proche. Petit à petit, il sentit qu'on lui soulevait le bras.

\- Allez, debout.

Armé de l'ultime once d'énergie qui lui restait, il se mit à genoux. La tête flottante, il vit Akashi s'accroupir près de lui et passer son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Il le hissa avec force, jusqu'à ce qu'il tînt à peu près sur ses pieds.

Songeant qu'il avait sans doute mérité un nouvel avertissement, Kuroko cherchait son souffle pour s'excuser.

\- Ca va aller ?

La voix d'Akashi ne contenait aucun reproche.

Encore. Il s'était encore trompé.

Peu importe depuis combien de temps il le connaissait, il avait toujours faux lorsqu'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Au fond, il n'en avait pas la prétention, et se laissait surprendre à chaque fois.

Comme il acquiesçait, Akashi s'éloigna. Il resta là un moment, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas s'écrouler une troisième fois. Les petits pas en crabe de Kuroko n'étaient probablement pas pour le rassurer. Il était plus instable qu'un faon qui venait de naître.

\- Ca va très bien, je vais juste prendre mon temps pour… avancer.

Croisant les bras, le capitaine eut un soupir las.

\- Exceptionnellement, tu seras dispensé d'entraînement demain.

\- Quoi… ? Non, pas la peine, demain je serai…

\- Ne discute pas, tu as besoin de te reposer. L'important, c'est l'Inter-Collèges. Si tu brûles toutes tes réserves avant, ça n'a aucun sens.

Sans lui laisser le loisir d'argumenter davantage, il fit volte-face et prit le chemin des vestiaires. Kuroko n'avait plus qu'à se faire une raison. Quand bien même aurait-il insisté qu'il n'aurait sans doute fait qu'envenimer la situation. Akashi et les autres suaient sang et eau pour ce championnat. S'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur, nul doute qu'il les décevrait.

Et peut-être même que lui lui en voulait déjà.

Un pas après l'autre, il quitta la salle d'entraînement. Leur vestiaire ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lointain.

Lorsqu'enfin, il en vit la porte au bout du couloir, il laissa échapper un soupir si long et si profond qu'il dut aussitôt inspirer à pleins poumons, faute d'air.

Il tourna la poignée, et rentra dans la pièce.

La fenêtre du fond était ouverte. La fraîcheur du soir aurait pu s'avérer salutaire, si l'atmosphère n'avait pas été à ce point saturée par les relents de déodorants aux fragrances plus artificielles les unes que les autres. Quasi suffoqué, Kuroko étouffa un toussotement, et se hâta vers son casier.

Il se serait volontiers laissé tomber sur le banc central, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais la première chose qui avait attiré son regard en entrant – la première personne, en l'occurrence – l'en avait passablement dissuadé. Bien qu'il lui tournât le dos, Akashi avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise. A force de rigueur envers lui-même, il n'était pas impossible qu'il déteignît sur son entourage.

La tête vide, Kuroko ouvrit la porte en fer. Il prit une serviette dans son sac. Il sécha ses cheveux, s'épongea longuement le visage, la nuque. Il entendit le bruit de vêtements froissés derrière lui.

Quoique déjà révulsé par les divers fumets qui planaient dans l'air, il sortit sa bombe aérosol. Attrapant le bas de son t-shirt, il le souleva, et le passa par-dessus sa tête.

Une fois plié, et enfourné tout au fond du sac, il saisit le déo.

Le secoua.

Une courte hésitation lui passa à travers la tête.

Il s'aspergea rapidement, puis le rangea aussitôt. La raison précise lui échappait, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment faire ce genre de choses quand il n'était pas seul. Au milieu du groupe, personne ne faisait attention à lui, alors il s'en accommodait.

Mais ils n'étaient que deux.

Il avait une drôle d'impression. Et elle persistait.

Il n'entendait plus rien. Plus d'affaires bousculées, plus de porte qui s'ouvre ou qui se ferme. Il ne l'avait pas entendu partir. Il devait être encore là. Derrière lui.

Il ne bougeait plus. Tout d'un coup, un frisson le parcourut. Il était encore torse-nu.

L'atmosphère avait changé. L'impression étrange s'accentuait. Il n'osait pas se retourner pour en avoir la certitude.

Rapidement, il prit son t-shirt de rechange, et l'enfila. Avec une précaution inhabituelle. Comme s'il se trouvait sous l'œil d'une caméra.

Il le sentait. Dans le silence ambiant, il entendait son cœur marteler sa poitrine.

Il baissa les yeux. Il avait encore son short. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'enlever.

Il tira sur son t-shirt, sans raison.

Il l'entendait respirer.

Pas comme d'habitude. Plus fort.

Il entendait les battements de son cœur quand il respirait.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il se retourna.

A peine.

Akashi le regardait.

Figé.

Hagard.

Fasciné.

Aucun mot ne lui venait pour le décrire. Ce regard.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Lentement, il approcha.

Kuroko ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Il ne pensait plus.

Il ne se demanda pas ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Tout défilait, comme dans un film.

Akashi baissa les yeux. Le regarda à nouveau.

Il respirait. Kuroko inspirait, sentait son souffle chaud s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Il expirait, leurs visages si proches que son propre souffle revenait lui effleurer les joues.

Une main agrippa la sienne. Et son corps frissonna tout entier.

Ils restèrent longtemps, tout près l'un de l'autre. A mêler leurs respirations discontinues.

L'un hésitait.

L'autre sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

Inconsciemment, il serra sa main dans la sienne.

Et tout se précipita.

Ses sensations se bousculaient les unes les autres, comme dans un carambolage d'auto-tamponneuses.

Il ne le touchait pas.

Hormis leurs mains.

Et ses lèvres.

Elles disparaissaient, puis revenaient envelopper les siennes, comme si elles avaient été une cuillerée de miel.

C'était la chose la plus violente et la plus douce qu'il avait jamais ressentie.

Comme s'il allait imploser. Il fermait fort les yeux, pour s'en empêcher.

C'était bizarre. Le bruit, la chaleur, l'humidité.

Tout était bizarre.

Il avait envie d'approcher son autre main.

Mais les sensations le paralysaient.

Puis il sentit qu'il lâchait sa main.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le temps qu'il se fît à la lumière, Akashi avait détourné son visage.

Kuroko le regardait. Sans un mot.

Il le vit passer brièvement la main dans ses cheveux rouges.

Puis il saisit son sac, et sortit de la pièce.

Lui resta debout. En short et en chaussettes. Avec un t-shirt qui laissait passer les courants d'air.

Il regarda sa main. Et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. D'un coup, il sentit ses joues s'échauffer, comme par un effet de retardement.

Sans plus trop savoir ce qu'il faisait là, il s'assit sur le banc.

Sans penser à quoi que ce soit.

Seulement que son jour de repos était une bonne chose. Tout bien réfléchi.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Milliers d'aiguilles

Voilà. Le voilà. Le nouveau chapitre.

Je m'étais dit que j'aurais le temps d'écrire un OS en entier avant de m'y attaquer, mais comment dire... Au bout de deux semaines, ça m'a manqué. Et la reprise du manga a été annoncée. Comment résister ? J'ai mis mon OS entamé au placard pour un petit moment, et je me suis dépêché de taper le chapitre que voici~

Et comme je l'avais prédis (première fois que mes prévisions se vérifient ( o - o)), le flashback prend fin ici ! C'était long, c'était intense, mais ça y est, je retourne à l'histoire, la vraie (O O) A tous les persos outrageusement laissés en plan pendant tout ce temps : ne pleurez plus, votre heure est venue ! (enfin je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais elle va venir !)

Donc donc, reviews, et puis chapitre~

**chizumi-san** : No problem, je sais que ces chapitres faisaient un peu redite, mais j'en avais besoin pour que l'ensemble se tienne :3 Et puis ça m'a permis de broder un peu autour~ La fac, je ne sais pas si je gère, mais en tout cas je me plais plutôt bien~ A la prochaine !

**liberlycaride** : J'avoue que j'ai un faible pour les scènes comme ça (on s'en serait douté, non ?) Et pas seulement pour Akashi et Kuroko. Les imaginer tous ensemble dans pleins de situations différentes, je trouve ça tellement mignon~ J'aurais pu passer encore une éternité sur Teikô à développer des tonnes de scénarios possibles, mais il faut quand même s'en tenir à l'histoire et éviter de trop divaguer. Des séries espagnoles et du tango, carrément ? xD Quand on me dit ça, je pense plus à Bleach qu'à Kuroko ! Je n'ai pas dit que vous n'aimeriez pas Akashi dans cette fic, seulement que, tant qu'il n'y avait pas eu le flashback pour éclairer un peu sa situation, il ferait peut-être mauvaise impression, au début. Mais loin de moi l'idée de le saborder, au contraire~ Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire par rapport au fait que vous ayez une situation similaire... Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il va prendre les meilleures décisions, dans cette fic (faut dire aussi qu'il a un caractère un peu spécial, j'espère que tu ne lui ressembles pas sur tous les plans xD). En tout cas, je pense que ce que l'on fait sous la contrainte finit par échouer, tôt ou tard. On est comme on est, pas comme les autres voudraient qu'on soit. Quelle que soit ta décision, je te souhaite bon courage, et merci à toi aussi pour ton soutien ! :3

**Grwn** : Merci beaucoup ! Pour Kagami, j'ai peur de devoir te faire attendre encore un peu. Par contre, pour Aomine, ça ne devrait plus tarder ! La fin du dernier chapitre est plébiscitée, ça me rassure, vu depuis combien de temps on attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose ! xD Je vais peut-être pouvoir revenir à Midorin et Takao, à l'occasion~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'Inter-Collèges débuta quelques jours plus tard, et engloutit tout le reste. Kuroko était enfin là où il rêvait d'être. Alors, le temps du championnat, il se focalisa exclusivement sur les matchs, et repoussa ses autres préoccupations du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le lendemain de « l'incident » - comme il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'appeler, il avait choisi ce terme par défaut –, il était resté chez lui au lieu d'aller à l'entraînement, comme convenu. Il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors. Sans être bien sûr que c'était la bonne chose à faire ou pas, il avait ressassé et ressassé sans cesse la soirée de la veille. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher – et encore moins faire comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout d'un moment, il se fit une drôle de réflexion : finalement, _ça_ avait eu le mérite de clarifier les choses. Il y avait pourtant eu une foule de détails qui auraient pu le mettre sur la voie plus tôt. Mais il était passé complètement à côté. Comme lorsque Momoi lui avait proposé de sortir avec elle. Il n'était décidément pas doué pour saisir ce genre de choses, surtout lorsqu'elles le concernaient.

A présent, il ne pouvait plus ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il y pensait constamment. Et chaque fois qu'il se rejouait la scène, il éprouvait la même sensation.

En fin de compte, il n'avait pas trouvé ça bizarre qu'ils se soient embrassés.

Pour une raison simple.

Il était amoureux d'Akashi.

Pourquoi. Comment. Depuis quand.

Pas la moindre idée.

Il constatait. C'était tout.

Lorsqu'il le revit, le surlendemain, sa déduction devint une évidence.

En deux jours, tout s'était transformé. Il voyait les choses différemment. C'était comme si on lui avait greffé une nouvelle paire d'yeux. Et chacune de ses perceptions était plus profonde, plus intense.

Il hésitait à aller vers lui. Il n'osait pas lui parler.

Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait s'adresser à eux pour leur donner de nouvelles consignes, où crier ses indications pendant les matchs d'entraînement, c'était comme si un petit orage se mettait à gronder à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà connu quelque chose de comparable. Quand il entendait des gens de son âge parler de leurs histoires avec un tel ou tel autre, il écoutait un peu distraitement, sans vraiment se sentir concerné. Il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par un garçon. Mais il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux filles, non plus.

C'était juste Akashi.

Naturellement, il n'en parla à personne. Et de toute façon, les autres étaient bien trop tendus par l'échéance toute proche pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Tout au long de la semaine qui le séparait du Championnat, il revit les mêmes flashs. Ils surgissaient devant ses yeux, si bien qu'il se demanda s'il serait à même de se concentrer sur les matchs à venir.

Mais une fois la compétition commencée, la fièvre des affrontements et l'émulation qui se propageait au sein de l'équipe balayèrent efficacement tout ce qui le tracassait.

Ni lui, ni Akashi ne revinrent sur ce qui s'était passé. Jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, ils n'avaient qu'un seul mot d'ordre.

Gagner.

Et il sembla à Kuroko que c'était tout ce que leur capitaine avait à l'esprit. A chaque rencontre, il était plongé dans une concentration profonde, du début jusqu'à la fin. Et même en dehors, il restait imperturbable, veillait à ce qu'ils soient prêts, et réfléchissait déjà au match suivant. Inconsciemment, Kuroko redoubla d'efforts, et joua mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Enfin, ce fut la consécration. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent le buzzer final restèrent suspendues dans le vide. Et, comme si un poids venait de s'envoler, le N°15 se sentit libre de regarder quelle réaction Akashi pouvait avoir.

Il s'était arrêté, au milieu du terrain.

Il avait fermé les yeux.

A cet instant, son visage paraissait extraordinairement serein.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la joie. C'était une sorte de plénitude qui émanait de lui. La satisfaction que les choses étaient telles qu'elles devaient être.

A leur juste place.

Puis il entendit la clameur de dizaines et dizaines de personnes qui exultaient en même temps. Kise lui tomba sur le dos sans s'arrêter de faire des bonds. Tout le monde sur le banc s'était levé, et Aomine les rejoignait. Midorima soupira, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Evidemment, Murasakibara baillait déjà.

Il leur fallut mener une dernière croisade pour quitter le pôle omnisport : à la sortie des vestiaires s'était déjà amassée une horde de journalistes. Qui tenait son reflex à bout de bras pour espérer saisir les cinq prodiges sur un cliché, qui tendait un micro ou un dictaphone dans leur direction en posant mille questions à la fois. Exténué, le petit groupe aurait bien voulu se faufiler incognito jusqu'à leur hôtel. Peine perdue.

Akashi se porta volontaire, et mena les interviews avec un professionnalisme remarquable. Derrière lui, les autres se contentaient de faire bonne figure pour les photos, bien contents qu'il se dévouât à chaque fois pour le rôle de porte-parole. Seul Kuroko, que personne ne remarquait, était resté à l'abri des flashs.

Ils regagnèrent l'auberge de jeunesse où ils séjournaient dans un silence monacal. Trop épuisés pour aller dîner, Kise et Kuroko se traînèrent jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les six, et s'écroulèrent sur leurs futon. Dans le hall, ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à la finale leur mirent à dispositions une quantité faramineuse de yakisoba et d'onigiri. Les plus affamés – Aomine en tête – les engloutirent aussitôt, descendant chacun deux canettes de Pocari. On avait préparé un sac à part pour Murasakibara, bourré à craquer de biscuits et de tablettes de chocolat en tout genre. Celui-là non plus ne fit pas long feu.

Akashi et Midorima restèrent un peu en retrait de l'agitation. Devant eux, les autres s'égosillaient autour de la table. Silencieux, le garçon aux cheveux rouges retira l'emballage de son sandwich, et mangea lentement.

Son voisin constata combien ses traits s'étaient creusés. Il était fatigué, bien qu'il le laissât à peine voir.

Un à un, les garçons se dispersèrent pour rejoindre leurs quartiers. La cérémonie de clôture était programmée dans la matinée du lendemain, et Nijimura tenait à ce qu'ils aient des mines à peu près décentes pour recevoir les honneurs et toutes les breloques qui allaient avec. Il inspecta une dernière fois la salle avant d'éteindre, et aperçut Aomine, qui s'était ni plus ni moins affalé en travers du canapé, et dormait à poings fermés.

\- Alors lui… Aomine !

Pas de réaction, si ce n'est un léger grognement de satisfaction alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus entre les coussins.

\- Tant pis, on le réveillera en descendant demain matin.

Las, l'ex-capitaine acquiesça. Se retournant, il vit Akashi réprimer un bâillement. Celui-ci se hâta de rentrer la tête dans les épaules pour cacher son visage, et marcha vers le couloir.

\- Toi aussi, ça te ferait pas de mal de dormir.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller. A demain, alors.

\- … Akashi.

Arrivé au pied des escaliers, Akashi s'arrêta. L'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il allait dire, Nijimura leva la tête et fit une moue indéchiffrable.

\- T'as vraiment géré, sur ce coup-là. Et même dans l'absolu, tu t'en sors bien avec eux. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ne mets pas trop de distance entre eux et toi. Le capitaine doit être le cœur de l'équipe.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent un long moment. Le visage d'Akashi se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Je ne cherche pas à mettre de distance entre nous. Mais je pense que le capitaine ne peut être au même niveau que ses joueurs, précisément parce qu'il lui incombe de les diriger.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin. Le regard de Nijimura pesait sur son dos alors qu'Akashi gravissait les marches jusqu'au premier. Sans doute aurait-il eu beaucoup de choses à répondre. Mais il garda le silence.

Dans la chambre, il faisait déjà noir. Midorima venait de se glisser sous les couvertures. Murasakibara s'endormait comme il mangeait : d'une traite. Et, entretemps, Kise s'était étalé en travers de son matelas, un pied en dehors, qui menaçait dangereusement le dos de Kuroko.

Il l'avait déjà cogné une fois, tout à l'heure. La pauvre victime s'était réveillée sur le coup, et était restée prostrée sur son oreiller, à attendre que le sommeil vînt le reprendre. Lorsque Midorima était remonté, il lui avait demandé de lui raconter la soirée. Et puis, une fois qu'il avait parlé, ils s'étaient tus, tous les deux, en entendant les voix de leurs deux capitaines depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

La lumière s'était éteinte juste avant qu'Akashi n'entrât. Midorima repoussa sans ménagement le bras de Kise, qu'il découvrit à quelques centimètres de son visage lorsqu'il se tourna de l'autre côté. Juste derrière sa tête, Kuroko entendit Murasakibara émettre un bruit étrange, entre le soupir et le râle. Il devait être en pleine expédition au pays des bonbons.

Sur le futon du bout, Akashi s'allongea sans un bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, Kuroko se retourna, et chercha à l'apercevoir dans l'obscurité. Il lui tournait le dos. Puis son regard dériva sur Midorima. Lui n'était sans doute pas du genre à piquer du nez en vingt secondes chrono.

Comme il ne risquait pas d'être vu, il contempla le dos d'Akashi.

Il voulait lui parler. Le Championnat était derrière eux, et l'exaltation commençait à retomber. Il devait seulement trouver le moment.

Demain peut-être.

Petit à petit, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, et il se blottit un peu plus sous sa couette.

Bientôt, il sombra dans un sommeil profond. La nuit passa sans encombre – courte, certes, mais paisible.

Exception faite du vigoureux coup de pied qu'il reçut sur les coups de six heures, juste entre les omoplates.

* * *

\- Pardooon, Kurokocchi !

Dans sa détresse, Kise tentait de passer la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Kuroko, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, tandis que celui-ci restait complètement inerte devant le miroir, actionnant mollement son poignet pour faire bouger la brosse à dents de bas en haut.

\- Tu m'en veux à ce point ? Dis quelque chose !

\- …

\- Laisse-le, Kise. Tu sais bien qu'il est terriblement lent à la détente, le matin.

Ce disant, Midorima se passa un coup de peigne, jaugea son reflet dans la glace, puis, visiblement satisfait, s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'il manqua de se faire percuter par Aomine.

\- Mais… ?! Fais un peu attention !

\- Pourquoi vous me réveillez que maintenant ?! En plus j'ai pioncé sur le canap' !

\- Ça, c'est entièrement de ta faute.

Toujours dans le coaltar, Kuroko procédait par étapes : d'abord, rincer la brosse à dents. Ensuite, les joues de hamster en faisant tourbillonner le dentifrice à l'intérieur, et enfin, tout dans le lavabo. Avec une rigidité tellement saccadée qu'elle lui donnait des airs de robot. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Aomine.

\- Bonjour.

\- Ah, salut Tets… Woooh, c'est quoi c'te touffe ?!

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers lui alors qu'il passait à tout hasard une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ca m'arrive souvent.

\- Oui mais là, c'est pire que tout. On dirait un hérisson.

\- T'en fais pas, Kurokocchi, ça va sans doute s'aplatir d'ici à la remise de médailles. Et puis, au pire, c'est mignon~

Pas réconforté du tout, Kuroko prit la mouche, et remballa sa trousse de toilette avant de gagner le couloir.

En bas de l'escalier, Murasakibara était déjà parti s'attaquer au petit-déjeuner.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. C'était celle-là, l'occasion qu'il cherchait. Akashi devait encore être à l'intérieur.

Il sentit le stress monter avant même d'être entré. Lentement, il expira tout l'air de ses poumons. Il tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Puis avança.

L'intéressé était en train de faire un dernier tout d'inspection. Il se retourna. Son visage sembla plus tendu à l'instant où il vit Kuroko.

\- Tu as un moment ?

Le voir avec une expression aussi distante le mettait mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère s'était nettement refroidie.

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, Akashi leva la tête, comme pour signifier qu'il l'écoutait, bien qu'il ne répondît pas.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il allait aborder le sujet. Mais il pressentit qu'il ferait mieux d'être direct.

\- Euh… Comment dire… A propos… de…

En théorie, tout du moins.

Il lui était bien plus difficile d'amorcer la conversation qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait terriblement conscience du regard d'Akashi posé sur lui. A un moment donné, il avait lui-même baissé les yeux. Il se sentait bizarre lorsqu'il le regardait en face.

\- Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler.

La surprise d'entendre sa voix s'élever aussi distinctement après son silence le prit de court. Il y avait quelque chose de réticent dans son ton. Comme si la deuxième partie de sa phrase était restée en suspens – « _Mais j'aurais préféré que tu t'en abstiennes._ » C'est en tout cas ainsi que Kuroko le perçut.

Au fond de lui, il se demandait ce qu'Akashi pouvait bien penser. Il n'avait aucune chance de le deviner. Mais à cet instant, il aurait tant voulu savoir.

Pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, ce jour-là.

Pourquoi il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis.

Et si, par hasard, il ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui.

Mais c'était des questions qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à poser.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu oublies ça.

Il releva les yeux. Sa réponse le laissa sans voix.

Akashi dut lire le désarroi dans son regard. Pour la première fois, il parut embarrassé, lui aussi. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir – il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Mais il avait l'air de chercher une justification qui ne venait pas.

Finalement, ce fut à lui de détourner le regard. Kuroko l'observa avec surprise. Akashi troublé – voilà quelque chose de rare.

\- Je n'ai aucune explication. Si tu veux des excuses, alors…

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

Sa voix fut plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sous l'œil suspicieux d'Akashi, il hésita à en dire davantage. Puis il ajouta, d'un ton plus mesuré :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est vrai que, sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Mais même après, je ne t'en ai pas voulu du tout. En fait, je…

Soudain, des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas lourds se rapprochaient de la chambre. Rapidement, Akashi se pencha au-dessus de son sac pour le fermer. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement au-dessus de la fermeture éclair.

\- On en reparlera plus tard.

\- Quand ?

Kuroko s'était baissé lui aussi, pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui répondit dans un souffle.

\- Quand on sera rentrés.

Bien que l'indication fût un peu vague, ils durent s'en tenir là, car Murasakibara entra en trombe dans la pièce, balayant les alentours d'un regard vengeur.

\- Akachin… Mes chips ont disparu… C'est pas toi qui me les aurais piquées, Kurochin ?

\- Je n'ai rien pris.

\- Je les ai dans mon sac, Murasakibara. Tu avais laissé traîner le paquet dans ton futon.

\- Aah bon ? Peut-être…

Son regard tomba sur la poche extérieure du sac. Akashi l'ouvrit pour en extraire ledit paquet, et le lui tendit. Provoquant un soudain regain de dynamisme chez leur camarade apathique, qui le remercia gaiement, avant de repartir, son trésor entre les mains. Le temps que Kuroko tournât la tête, le capitaine de l'équipe avait déjà soulevé son sac et marchait à son tour vers la porte.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Akashi le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Pour une raison mystérieuse, son visage s'était adouci.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, nous aussi. Ce serait dommage que tu rates ta première remise de médailles, non ?

Un élan de joie emplit Kuroko alors qu'il acquiesçait vivement, et il se lança à sa suite. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être fâché contre lui. Peut-être l'emploi du « nous » y était-il pour quelque chose, mais il se sentait rassuré. Et la cérémonie était toute proche. Il marcha à pas vifs jusqu'à l'escalier. En bas, les autres n'attendaient qu'eux pour partir.

\- Vous en avez mis, du temps !

\- Je vérifiais que rien n'avait été oublié.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse qui rentre de colonie de vacances, quand tu dis ça, Akashicchi…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui !

Manifestement, Aomine n'était plus d'aussi mauvais poil. Il bondit lestement du canapé où il était avachi et balança son sac sur l'épaule. Kise le suivit sur le parking. De son côté, Akashi préféra ne pas relever la plaisanterie, et sortit à son tour. Près du car, Midorima et les autres élèves chargeait les bagages dans la soute.

\- Bon, je vais finir ma nuit sur la banquette arrière, moi.

\- On passe au stade avant de rentrer, Aomine. Je ne sais pas si ça t'a échappé, mais dans la mesure où on a gagné la compétition pas plus tard qu'hier, ça ferait un peu tache si on séchait la cérémonie de clôture.

\- Ouais, ouais, merci de l'info. Sérieux, tu peux pas faire des phrases courtes, Midorima ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter, l'air de dire « Je ne parle pas aux imbéciles, ça les instruit ». Sur quoi Aomine considéra qu'il avait eu le dernier mot, et commença à grimper dans le véhicule. Akashi l'interpela.

\- Aomine. Ton sac doit aller dans la soute.

Excédé, celui-ci marmonna tout bas :

\- Oui, maman.

\- Pardon ?

Pas assez bas, manifestement.

\- Rien, rien.

Amusé, Kuroko le regarda s'exécuter docilement, en prenant garde de ne pas croiser les yeux réprobateurs que leur capitaine dardait sur lui. Puis ils embarquèrent enfin, et le car prit la route.

Tout le long du chemin, le petit nouveau qui savourait sa première vraie victoire ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au point qu'Aomine refusa de l'approcher, sous prétexte qu'il était « carrément flippant ». Et ce fut encore pire une fois qu'ils eurent la coupe entre les mains, posant pour la photo qui serait demain en tête des revues.

Alors que tout le monde venait à leur rencontre pour les féliciter, Kise et Aomine lui passèrent chacun un bras autour du cou pour le secouer en riant.

A cet instant, Kuroko songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

* * *

Sur le trajet du retour, les Deuxième Année s'installèrent sur les places du fond, près de la fenêtre. Kuroko se retrouva sur la banquette arrière, engoncé entre ses deux partenaires les plus bruyants, qui argumentaient à vive voix sur un problème dont il n'avait que vaguement saisi les tenants et aboutissants. Juste devant, il voyait le bras d'Akashi entre les sièges, posé sur l'accoudoir que Midorima lui avait dûment cédé. A intervalles réguliers, des croustillements sonores s'élevaient du côté de la vitre, et il en déduisit que Murasakibara devait en être au moins à son deuxième paquet de Pocky.

Au bout d'un certain temps – plus court cependant qu'il ne l'aurait cru –, Aomine et Kise finirent par céder à la fatigue. La tête du blondinet échoua sur l'épaule de Kuroko, tandis que l'autre s'était carrément écroulé sur le siège voisin. Murasakibara ne grignotait plus. C'était signe qu'il faisait la sieste, lui aussi. Les deux seuls survivants discutaient déjà du futur programme d'entraînement des vacances d'été. Depuis sa place, Kuroko ne percevait que des bribes de leur conversation.

Finalement, Midorima se leva, après qu'Akashi l'eut semble-t-il chargé de transmettre un message au coach, et s'éloigna vers l'avant du bus. Le silence lui succéda. Seuls résonnaient sans discontinuer les bruits du moteur et des voitures qui défilaient sur la voie d'à côté.

Doucement, Kuroko glissa sa main entre les fauteuils, et tapota le coude d'Akashi du bout du doigt. Celui-ci eut un petit sursaut et retira son bras. Un instant, l'intrus eut peur qu'il ne l'ignore. Mais il vit bientôt le visage d'Akashi apparaître dans l'interstice.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Quand on arrivera, tu rentres directement ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il murmura :

\- Non. Je peux rester.

\- D'accord.

Sur ce, il se redressa, disparaissant de son champ de vision.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du collège en début d'après-midi. Trop heureux d'avoir enfin une journée off, la plupart d'entre eux rentrèrent directement retrouver leur oreiller. Tandis que leurs responsables prenaient Akashi et Nijimura à part, Kuroko attendit patiemment le long du mur d'enceinte.

\- Tetsu ? Tu restes là ?

Aomine baillait aux corneilles, une larme au coin de l'œil.

\- Oui. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

\- Hm ? Ok. Bonne nuit, alors.

\- A la semaine prochaine.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il le voyait aussi fatigué. Pour une fois, il n'était pas le seul à flancher. Ses jambes le supportaient avec difficulté. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas prêt de dormir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Akashi le rejoignit. Tout le monde était parti. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, sur le trottoir.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tant que je rentre avant ce soir, ça ne pose pas de problème.

\- Mais, et ton père ? Il doit attendre que tu viennes lui annoncer les résultats.

Son regard devint froid.

\- Il doit sûrement déjà les avoir, alors il n'a pas besoin que je les lui répète.

Il hésita, et tourna les yeux vers la route. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton parut lointain.

\- En fait… Je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer chez moi.

A mesure qu'il l'observait, Kuroko eut l'impression qu'une brèche de plus en plus large séparait leur capitaine de l'Akashi qu'il avait alors en face de lui. Ils n'étaient pas profondément différent. Mais il arrivait sans peine à les distinguer l'un de l'autre, dans son esprit.

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller chez moi.

Akashi le dévisagea d'un air perplexe. Ce n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes. D'ailleurs, Kuroko l'imaginait mal s'inviter à l'improviste chez quelqu'un.

\- C'est à côté. Et puis, à cette heure-là, je pense qu'il n'y a personne.

\- D'accord.

Ils ramassèrent leurs sacs bien remplis, et marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à l'appartement, tous les deux vêtus du survêtement du club de Teikô.

Il n'en laissait sans doute rien paraître, mais au fond de lui, Kuroko se sentait de nouveau tendu. Il en oublia complètement le gros toutou qui le regarda passer en battant de la queue derrière son portail. Et comme ni Akashi ni lui n'étaient particulièrement bavards, le trajet s'effectua sans un mot.

Conformément à ses prévisions, personne n'était à la maison. Ils laissèrent leurs chaussures dans l'entrée, et Kuroko marcha vers la cuisine, de la façon la plus décontractée possible.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci.

Il sortit tout de même une bouteille de thé glacé du frigidaire, et l'emporta avec lui. Faisant signe à son invité de le suivre, ils prirent la direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Kuroko ressentit une légère appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait Akashi chez lui. L'idée en elle-même lui paraissait totalement saugrenue.

Ils déposèrent leurs sacs près la porte. Immobile au milieu de la pièce, le nouveau venu parcourait du regard les différents éléments du décor. Un bureau assez bien rangé. Un placard. Des étagères remplies de livres. Un lit, près d'une fenêtre avec des rideaux bleus. Par simple curiosité, sans donner l'impression de porter un quelconque jugement sur ce qu'il voyait. Kuroko hésita à s'asseoir sur son lit. Finalement, il resta debout, et retira sa veste, qu'il laissa sur le bord du sommier.

Dans un espace clos, le silence se manifestait différemment. Il avait une présence presque matérielle.

Mais le fait de se savoir seuls s'avérait rassurant. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas, cette proximité n'était pas pesante. C'était une impression très étrange que de voir Akashi physiquement présent dans cette pièce qui lui était si familière et où il avait si souvent pensé à lui.

\- Tu n'es pas très porté sur la décoration.

Sa remarque lui vint le plus naturellement du monde. Kuroko prit un air boudeur.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour critiquer. C'est la même chose, dans ma chambre.

Le propriétaire des lieux resta songeur un moment.

\- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer à quoi ressemble ta chambre.

\- Ca… Il y a très peu de gens qui le savent.

Il ne savait décidément pas grand-chose de lui. Il ne connaissait même pas l'endroit où il vivait. D'autres y avaient peut-être accès. Mais lui, il restait cantonné à la sphère extérieure. Son dépit dut transparaître sur son visage, car Akashi ajouta :

\- Je préfère éviter d'inviter des personnes que je connais chez moi. Ce n'est pas toi, en particulier.

\- Parce que ça ferait désordre ?

Surpris, il le dévisagea. Kuroko lui-même ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça. Il avait presque l'impression de lui demander des comptes.

\- Je ne cherche pas à te tenir à l'écart, si c'est ce que tu insinues.

En quelque sorte. Une partie de lui redoutait qu'il ne le rejette. Il en avait bien conscience. Pourtant, jusqu'ici, il ne s'en serait pas soucié. Il secoua la tête, comme pour s'excuser. La voix qu'il entendit alors lui parut plus douce.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, ou pour… ma famille, que je préfère que ce qui est à l'extérieur de chez moi y reste. C'est dans ton intérêt.

La fin de sa phrase se fondit dans un murmure, et les mots redevinrent des pensées qui ne devaient pas être prononcées. Ce n'était pas seulement Kuroko qui n'était pas en mesure de les entendre. Sans doute n'avaient-elles jamais été confiées à qui que ce soit. S'il avait pu, il les aurait guidées vers la surface, depuis les profondeurs où elles s'étaient enracinées. Mais la clef qui ouvrait ce verrou-là, il ne savait pas où la trouver.

-Moi non plus, je ne disais pas ça pour te critiquer. Du moment qu'on se voit au collège, et avec les autres au club, c'est ça le plus important. Ces dernières semaines, on s'est tellement entraînés… Parfois, j'avais l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout. Mais je suis content de l'avoir fait. Je suis content qu'on ait gagné ce tournoi tous ensemble. Je crois qu'en fait, depuis ce matin… Je n'en reviens toujours pas… Je flotte.

La seconde d'après, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être pu trouver une expression un peu plus conventionnelle. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il le ressentait. Au moins, il était parvenu à obtenir un semblant de sourire. Et à alléger la conversation, un tant soit peu.

\- Je peux poser ma veste là ?

Il acquiesça. Akashi déboutonna le haut de son uniforme, qu'il mit bien à plat sur le dossier du siège. Dans un bruit amorti par l'épaisseur de la couverture, Kuroko se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Après une petite hésitation, Akashi vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ses cernes étaient plus visibles, à cette distance. Et son regard paraissait moins perçant, comme une lame émoussée.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué.

\- Ça sera passé à la fin du week-end.

Il marqua une courte pause.

Regarda l'oreiller qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Sur le coup, Kuroko songea qu'il allait peut-être s'allonger.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il le ferait réellement.

\- Mais pour l'instant… Je crois que je pourrais m'endormir n'importe où.

Ce disant, sa tête plongea vers le coussin, et il remonta ses jambes sur le lit, l'une contre l'autre. Hébété, Kuroko le vit fermer les yeux. Sans un mot de plus.

On aurait même dit qu'il souriait.

Mais il tournait le dos à la fenêtre, et son visage était dans l'ombre. Ses épaules se soulevaient, puis s'abaissaient, de plus en plus lentement. Bientôt, son expression parut parfaitement détendue.

Il ne pouvait pas s'être endormi si vite. Quoique, Kuroko en était bien capable, lui. Lorsqu'il était à bout de forces, il s'écroulait sur place, et se mettait en veille jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le redémarrer.

Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne dormait pas. Et pour celui qui était resté sur le bord du lit, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire dans une telle situation, c'était d'autant plus perturbant de regarder quelqu'un dont on ne peut être sûr qu'il ne nous observe pas. Akashi se serait soi-disant endormi pour l'espionner en secret. Ou alors, il était tout simplement épuisé, comme Kuroko le lui avait judicieusement fait remarquer, et il avait donc décidé de dormir, sans s'encombrer des détails.

Mais quand bien même aurait-il été éveillé, Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler. Derrière ses paupières closes, sa fierté et sa rigueur disparaissaient. Comme un masque une fois le rideau tombé. Ne restait alors plus que son visage. Et il semblait si serein. Si loin du rôle de capitaine intransigeant et inaccessible auquel il se prêtait, le reste du temps. Tandis qu'il le regardait, Kuroko lui trouva quelque chose de vulnérable. Et il songea, soudain, que c'était sans doute là un visage qu'il ne dévoilait à personne. Plus que de savoir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où il vivait, ce qu'il avait alors sous les yeux lui sembla plus précieux que tout le reste.

Doucement, il s'allongea à son tour. Face à lui, son visage tout près du sien.

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Par réflexe, Kuroko détourna le regard, et finit par observer ses mains, qu'il tenait repliées contre son torse. Il entendit des mots soufflés dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si on reste comme ça un moment ?

A cette distance, il murmurait plus qu'il ne parlait. Sa voix se fondait en vibrations graves et douces. Kuroko réprima un frisson, et ne répondit rien. S'il avait parlé, sa voix à lui aurait tremblé.

Prenant son silence pour un consentement, Akashi enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

Relevant timidement les yeux, le garçon aux cheveux clairs s'aperçut qu'il faisait à nouveau semblant de dormir.

Il repensa au moment où ils s'étaient embrassés. Lui n'aurait jamais osé le faire. Même maintenant. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres. C'était sans conteste la pire des situations possibles pour faire la sieste. Il n'y serait jamais parvenu, d'ailleurs. Il se sentait au moins aussi agité que ce matin à la remise des médailles – si ce n'était plus encore.

Il lutta un long moment. Tellement crispé qu'il en était presque à retenir sa respiration. Puis, finalement, il céda.

Il passa un bras autour d'Akashi, et l'étreignit doucement. Les yeux fermés.

Il sentit son dos se raidir. Seulement quelques secondes. Puis il se détendit. Un peu.

Il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne se disent rien. A mesure qu'il le serrait dans ses bras, il le sentit se rapprocher.

Kuroko posa son menton au milieu de ses cheveux rouges.

Après tout, il n'était pas impossible qu'il finisse par s'endormir.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Une voix à demi étouffée résonna tout contre lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Ce matin, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je m'excuse. Pourquoi ?

L'allusion ne lui échappa pas. Il s'y prenait de façon détournée, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient de quoi il retournait.

Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas d'excuses. Il avait beau avoir été un peu sonné sur le moment, il ne s'était pas senti offensé. Pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, il venait d'envisager la même chose à peine cinq minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient allongés l'un en face de l'autre. Seulement, lui ne l'avait pas fait.

Chaque fois qu'il inspirait, l'odeur de ses cheveux lui emplissait les narines. C'était une sensation subtile et tendre, comme une caresse. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Mais tout ça était trop nouveau pour qu'il puisse l'exprimer avec certitude.

Il avait besoin de temps.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était quelque chose dont tu devais t'excuser. Plutôt que tu avais sûrement une raison pour l'avoir fait.

Akashi s'écarta de lui.

\- C'est peut-être la même que toi.

Même s'il parlait doucement, son ton donnait l'impression qu'il énonçait une fatalité. Kuroko le regarda se redresser, puis l'imita. Dans l'ombre, il distinguait à peine son visage. Sa frange lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Mais on ne peut pas faire ça.

C'était comme lui ordonner d'oublier au plus vite. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il en était incapable.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière ses cheveux rouges. Et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Kuroko crut y lire une forme de crainte.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour dire ça, mais ce genre de choses, c'est… mal.

L'idée le prit de court. « Mal ». Ce type de raisonnement lui était étranger. Il ne pensait pas en termes de bien ou de mal. C'était un peu comme résumer le monde au blanc et au noir, et classer arbitrairement les couleurs dans l'une ou l'autre des catégories. Facile à appliquer en toute circonstance. Mais, quelque part, cette simplicité lui déplaisait. Pourtant, à la façon dont il avait prononcé ce mot, Akashi donnait l'impression de proférer une vérité absolue. Comme si ses convictions ébranlées cherchaient à se raccrocher au point d'ancrage le plus stable qui lui vînt à l'esprit.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Pas toi ?

Kuroko dodelina de la tête d'un air songeur. Puis il haussa les épaules, avec une moue qui avait un petit côté enfantin.

\- Non.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir préparé une réponse un peu plus construite. Mais elle lui était sortie de la tête.

Ils étaient restés l'un près l'autre. Et quand Akashi releva la tête, Kuroko réalisa qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'il ne le pensait. Depuis un moment déjà, ils se parlaient presque en chuchotant.

Il eut la même impression que la première fois.

Que c'était quelque chose de conscient, et d'irrésistible en même temps.

Seulement la soudaineté avec laquelle l'espace entre eux se réduisit à néant lui fit l'effet d'une digue cédant sous les flots.

Il ferma les yeux avant même que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Il l'entendit soupirer alors qu'elles se rencontraient, et ce son le fit brusquement frissonner.

Cette fois, Akashi posa sa main sur sa joue, et l'attira contre lui. De son côté, il était tout aussi tendu que l'autre jour, incapable de bouger un doigt. Il gardait ses poings résolument serrés sur les couvertures.

A mesure qu'Akashi se penchait au-dessus de lui, la chaleur lui montait à la tête, puis se répandait dans tous son corps.

Il manquait d'air.

Il eut le sentiment que la situation lui échappait.

Mais ne fit rien pour y résister.

Soudain, il perdit l'équilibre. Il eut juste le temps de s'appuyer sur son bras pour ne pas tomber sur le matelas.

Le souffle court, il leva les yeux. Il était tout près, juste au-dessus de lui. Mais il s'était arrêté.

La pièce s'était assombrie, laissant la scène en suspens. Seules ses prunelles écarlates luisaient encore avec ardeur.

Son regard le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Kuroko sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il espérait naïvement qu'il faisait assez sombre pour qu'il ne puisse distinguer l'expression qu'il avait à ce moment-là.

C'était peu probable, malheureusement.

Après l'avoir longuement observé, Akashi s'éloigna de lui, et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il semblait concentré sur un point invisible, comme s'il cherchait à résoudre un problème complexe. Kuroko se redressa lentement. Il redoutait un peu qu'il ne finisse par se lever, et reparte sans dire un mot.

Comme il restait prostré dans son silence, il l'appela à mi-voix. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges secoua la tête, et lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- « Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. »

Kuroko sourit à son tour. Il l'écouta poursuivre d'un ton plus léger :

\- Quoique, en y pensant, il y a sûrement moyen de rationnaliser tout ça.

\- Ah ?

\- Après tout, on n'est encore qu'au collège. Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire à notre âge d'être attiré par un garçon.

\- « Attiré »…

Il répéta à voix basse. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas choisi le bon terme pour rendre sa phrase tout à fait pertinente.

Peut-être bien. C'était peut-être une simple question d'attirance. Peu importe combien ce mot semblait dépréciatif, il était sans doute plus à même de qualifier leur situation. Seulement, il sonnait faux.

\- Comment tu appellerais ça, sinon ?

Kuroko ouvrit la bouche.

Puis se ravisa.

Akashi le dévisagea un certain temps.

Mais il restait muet

\- Je vais y aller.

Il se leva, prit sa veste et l'enfila. Alors qu'il ramassait son sac, Kuroko se mit debout aussi.

\- Tu sais rentrer, d'ici ?

\- Je pense que oui.

Il acquiesça. Prenant le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Sur le seuil, il y eut un silence gêné au moment de se dire au revoir.

\- Si jamais tu n'as pas envie de rentrer, un de ces quatre… Tu peux revenir quand tu veux.

Akashi se contenta de sourire. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, il marqua un temps.

\- Espérons que ça sera pour une autre raison.

Comme Kuroko le fixait d'un air perplexe, il n'en dit pas plus, se contentant d'une petite phrase de circonstance.

\- Merci, en tout cas. On se voit lundi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il eut tourné à l'angle du couloir, l'autre garçon resta immobile, sur le pas de la porte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu pour de bon, et qu'il se retrouvât seul. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la semaine. Pendant cinq jours, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Et voilà qu'il retrouvait le calme, et la solitude des heures où personne n'était chez lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était en chaussettes sur le palier, et rentra à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Et se laissa reposer contre elle. Sans plus penser à rien. Pendant quelques minutes, il eut la curieuse impression de tout oublier.

Soudain, quelque chose le frappa. Il avait prévu de lui parler de leur victoire. De le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui jusqu'à présent et il avait complètement oublié de le faire. D'un autre côté, la situation n'avait pas vraiment laissé de place à ce genre de considérations… Il plongea son visage dans ses mains en y repensant. Et puis, comme il n'y avait personne pour le voir, il écarta lentement les doigts, juste assez pour regarder à travers. Dans l'entrée, il ne restait plus que sa paire de baskets. A côté d'elles, l'emplacement où Akashi avait temporairement déposé les siennes était de nouveau vide.

* * *

Kuroko n'en prit conscience que plus tard. A leur rythme, les autres en arrivèrent sans doute eux aussi à la même conclusion. Ces premiers mois de leur Deuxième Année de collège avaient été l'apogée de leurs jours passés à Teikô. Et au lendemain de leur victoire, une à une, apparurent les premières fêlures.

Peu importe ce qu'il entreprît (ou plutôt, ce qu'il eût le sentiment d'entreprendre), Kuroko vit ce à quoi il s'était si fermement agrippé lui glisser des mains peu à peu. Sans qu'il put les retenir.

Ils étaient comme de l'eau qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts.

La semaine qui suivit le tournoi en précipita le cours. Ironiquement, ce fut ce même jour qu'il parvint à exprimer sa gratitude à Akashi. Et puis, Momoi était arrivée en courant dans le gymnase. Pour leur apprendre que leur responsable venait de s'écrouler.

Ce fut à cette période que Murasakibara et Midorima connurent le même changement qui s'était opéré chez Aomine quelques temps auparavant. Leur potentiel explosa brusquement. Dès lors, les dissensions au sein du groupe allèrent en s'aggravant. Nijimura et les autres Troisième Année avaient quitté le club. Le coach principal n'était plus là. Celui qui restait céda à la pression du directeur. Il n'y avait plus personne pour intervenir.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Kuroko, c'était que personne ne s'en souciait vraiment, non plus. Il n'y avait que Momoi, qui pressentait elle aussi la tournure des évènements. Mais Aomine ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

En contrepartie, ils enchaînaient les succès. Et plus ils gagnaient, plus l'idée même d'être victorieux devenait insipide. Lorsqu'ils retournaient au collège après la fin d'un match, les regards étaient sombres, et les pas lourds. Kuroko se taisait, comme les autres, se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils avaient cessé de se réjouir après une victoire.

Peut-être avait-il espéré que l'initiative viendrait de la part de leur capitaine. Qu'un jour, il les rassemblerait comme avant, et raviverait l'esprit d'équipe qui les unissait, les premiers temps.

Est-ce qu'Akashi avait jamais été tel qu'il se l'imaginait, dans ces moments-là ?

Parfois, il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait tant changé. Il évitait de le regarder, et puis, au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Il s'en voulait, d'une certaine façon. Et il se demandait si cela aurait changé quelque chose, si, quand il en avait eu l'occasion, il le lui avait avoué. A présent, il sentait qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Un soir de fin d'été, la fracture se produisit. Aomine avait disparu. Le coach était revenu sans lui. Kuroko ignorait de quoi ils avaient parlé. Mais en voyant la mine défaite de leur second responsable, il quitta aussitôt le gymnase, et se lança à la recherche de son partenaire. Il parcourut les rues du quartier, jusqu'au bord de la rivière. A mesure qu'il courrait, un épais rideau de pluie lui battait les joues et le front. Puis il le vit sur la berge. Ce fut sa dernière chance de ramener Aomine. Et il échoua.

Plus tard, il apprit ce qui s'était passé dans le gymnase, au même moment. Mais à ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un coup de trop porté à un édifice déjà branlant. Si Murasakibara n'avait provoqué ce duel, ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, et le résultat aurait été le même.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il retourna au collège ce soir-là, détrempé et rongé par le remords, ce fut comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Il longea le mur extérieur dans la pénombre. La fraîcheur du soir lui faisait cruellement sentir le tissu humide de ses vêtements. Bientôt, il atteignit la grande porte coulissante qui donnait sur la salle d'entraînement.

Au centre, dos à lui, Akashi était là.

Il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien d'entrer. A en croire le silence, les autres avaient quitté les lieux depuis un moment. Mais il avait besoin de parler. Et la seule personne vers laquelle il pouvait se tourner à cet instant, c'était lui.

\- Akashi-kun.

Immobile jusque-là, celui-ci se retourna lorsqu'il prononça son nom.

\- Tu rentres tard. Tout le monde est déjà parti se changer.

Il lui lança la serviette qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Dépêche-toi de te sécher. Tu vas tomber malade.

Kuroko l'attrapa au vol. Il l'approcha de son visage. Et s'arrêta.

Il revoyait le visage d'Aomine, sous la pluie. Il l'entendait encore. Encore. Les images étaient si vives et si poignantes qu'il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Face à lui, Akashi l'étudiait froidement.

\- A te voir, j'en conclus que tu n'as pas réussi.

\- … Non.

\- … Je vois. Dans ce cas… tant pis. Laisse tomber Aomine.

Le coup le heurta d'autant plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il écarta la serviette de son visage. Sonné.

\- … Quoi ?

Levant la tête, il regarda Akashi. Et les angoisses qu'il refoulait depuis des mois prirent forme sous ses yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi… C'est bien toi qui m'a dit d'aller le chercher…

\- Exact. Et c'était ta dernière chance.

Le décor se mit à tanguer autour de lui. Sa voix résonnait avec le tranchant d'un couperet.

\- Une fois qu'un plat s'est ébréché, il est impossible de le ramener à sa forme d'origine. S'il était nécessaire de le réparer pour s'en servir à nouveau, je le ferais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Son état actuel suffit amplement. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.

\- Akashi…-kun ?

Il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte.

Ses yeux étaient différents.

Il ne pouvait plus s'en détourner. Il les contemplait, impuissant.

Un sentiment de détresse émergea au fond de lui.

Même maintenant qu'il les voyait. Même à présent qu'il avait la vérité juste devant lui. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il le cherchait derrière ces yeux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mais peu importe combien il s'acharnait, l'idée que l'Akashi qu'il connaissait avait disparu l'enserrait de plus en plus fort.

Celui qu'il avait devant lui était un autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? Non…

_Ce n'est pas vrai._

_Ça ne peut pas être vrai._

\- Qui… es-tu ?

_Quelqu'un…_

_Que quelqu'un dise que ce n'est pas vrai._

\- Tu me poses la question ? Je suis Akashi Seijûrô, évidemment. Tetsuya.

* * *

_Tu sais, à propos d'hier… Quand tu as dit que tu voulais les retrouver… Tu le pensais vraiment ?_

_Ce que tu vas trouver si tu vas jusqu'au bout de cette entreprise, ce sera sans doute bien pire que l'ignorance._

_Pour tout te dire, je trouvais que ton amnésie était une chance, pour toi. Ta seule et unique chance d'enterrer définitivement cette histoire._

_Maintenant, Kuroko : es-tu toujours certain de vouloir te souvenir ?_

* * *

Les gouttes dévalaient son visage. Elles s'échouaient sur ses vêtements. Le pénétraient jusqu'à la moelle. Etait-ce la même scène qu'il revivait pour la deuxième fois ? Ou seulement des souvenirs, qui ne cessaient d'affluer sous ses paupières closes ?

Sous lui, même le bitume froid et difforme était instable. Il les voyait, ces images qui tournaient et tournaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Elles lui donnaient la nausée.

Il avait essayé de crier. Un râle sans vie s'était étouffé dans sa gorge. Il voulait détourner les yeux. Mais les images tenaient bon. Elles le transperçaient, comme des milliers d'aiguilles qui venaient injecter sous sa peau autant d'émotions dissonantes et virulentes.

Jusqu'à l'épuisement, il regarda défiler cette farandole d'instants vécus.

C'était le temps qui cherchait à se rattraper lui-même.

Et lui, quelque part dans les rues humides, se réveillait d'un long sommeil sans rêves.


	20. Chapitre 19 - Après l'orage

Happy Halloween~ !

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai même pas mangé de bonbons... Si, des mochi tiens ! Je les partagerai avec Takao dans le prochain chapitre~ (l'inspiration peut vraiment venir de n'importe où...)

La saison 3 de l'anime commence en janvier ! Plus que deux mois !

Ce chapitre change vraiment des quatre précédents, vu que pas mal de persos n'ont pas eu grand chose à se mettre sous la dent, ces derniers temps... Mention spéciale pour Midorima et Takao, même si... J'ai dû couper leur partie en deux, pour des raisons de longueur. Suite au prochain épisode~

**chizumi-san** : Ahlala, merci beaucoup~ Et j'en ai pas fini avec les petites histoires de Kuroko et Akashi (on s'en doute, mais c'est pour bientôt~). J'ai hésité, au début je pensais ne pas du tout en mettre mais... finalement, des lemons pourraient apparaître par-ci, par-là. Peut-être. Dans un futur proche. Et en parlant de souffrance, il y en a un qui prend un sacré coup dans ce chapitre... Désolé pour lui !

**buli-chan** : It's TakaMido time~ J'adore écrire leurs scènes de toute façon, elles viennent toutes seuls, c'est magique xD Plus ça va, plus je les aime, tous les deux. Je voulais reparler d'Aomine dès ce chapitre, mais pas eu le temps, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, en tout cas ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter tout de suite ( - . 6)

**Laura-067** : Yup, Kuroko se souvient aussi de ce qui s'est passé après Teikô, seulement ça faisait un peu beaucoup d'un coup, alors j'y reviendrai bientôt. En tout cas, je ne lui souhaite pas de garder tout ça pour lui. Pauvre Kuroko, mais pauvre Akashi aussi... Mais qu'est-ce que je leur fais, misère ? (O O)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La soirée s'éternisait. Elle paraissait d'autant plus longue qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée. Une montre ne se serait pas accordée avec son costume gris qui se voulait élégant, mais sobre. Par conséquent, il s'était rendu à un cocktail sans aucun moyen de connaître l'heure. Ce qui ne rendait le supplice que plus interminable.

\- Un autre verre, monsieur ?

Le pire étant de se projeter au moment où, enfin, il serait libéré de ces mondanités imbuvables, et devrait encore traverser toute la ville en métro pour regagner son appartement. Une heure dans la vue, au bas mot.

\- Monsieur ?

Il tourna la tête, se redressant pour avoir l'air d'être sur le coup. A côté de lui, un petit serveur déguisé en pingouin portait un plateau garni de flûtes pétillantes, dont l'éclat lui faisait l'effet d'un laser qu'on se serait amusé à lui faire clignoter juste dans les yeux. Il avisa le verre qu'il tenait à la main – vide, en effet. D'autres l'avaient probablement précédé. Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une impression.

\- Merci.

Il troqua le vide contre un plein, et parcourut distraitement la salle du regard.

Il porta le verre à sa bouche.

Une étrange substitution se produisit, comme si les bulles blanchâtres du liquide, une fois absorbées, rejaillissaient devant ses yeux, et lui rendaient le monde plus trouble, plus gazeux.

Enfin, une silhouette familière convergea vers lui. Dans cet environnement vaporeux, les visages étaient anonymes. Pourtant, alors qu'elle approchait, il éprouva instinctivement le besoin de fuir.

\- Dans quel état tu t'es mis, Ryôta-kun.

Elle lui prit le verre des mains. Il disparut.

\- Ca ne te réussit pas.

Il s'écarta d'elle. Le flou le gênait. Lorsqu'il tentait de la distinguer, son large sourire d'où perçaient des dents aveuglantes éclipsait tout le reste.

\- Sortons.

Des doigts fermes lui enserrèrent le poignet, tel un bracelet trop étroit.

Elle avança. Il la suivit.

Les lumières du hall défilaient de chaque côté. Les voix passaient et se perdaient dans le vide. Elles se noyaient dans l'écho, comme des sirènes d'ambulance. La tête lui tournait. Il ne faisait même pas attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds.

Il ne sut qu'ils étaient sortis que lorsque l'air froid lui piqua les joues, échauffées par le champagne et par d'autres boissons dont il n'avait plus le nom.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Sans relâcher sa prise, elle lui fit descendre les marches du perron, jusqu'au bord du trottoir. Là, une file de taxis attendait son heure.

La portière arrière de l'un d'eux s'ouvrit.

Kise freina net. Sentant son bras tiré en arrière, la femme à la chevelure rousse s'arrêta à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne penses quand même pas rentrer chez toi après avoir bu autant, Ryôta-kun ?

_Depuis quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom ?_

Il dégagea brusquement sa main.

\- J'envisage encore moins de vous suivre. Laissez-moi…

Le sol tangua sous lui. Il se serait effondré si elle ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool. Enfin, c'est plutôt mignon.

Sa tête tournait. Il se retrouva assis à l'intérieur.

_Non… Surtout pas ça…_

Il tendit la main pour repousser la portière. Mais celle-ci se referma avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre. Juste à côté de lui, le même sourire en demi-lune continuait de flotter dans l'air.

\- … A quoi vous jouez ?

\- Je ne fais que suivre le cours des choses. Ça ne serait pas plutôt toi qui n'ose pas admettre ce que tu cherches ?

Sa remarque trouvait un écho.

Un vent de panique qui montait en lui.

Il ferma les yeux, et inspira.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

_Pourquoi je fais ça… Pourquoi… ?_

Il se sentait partir à nouveau. Bientôt, ses efforts se résumèrent à empêcher ses yeux de se fermer.

Quelque chose effleura sa main.

Il voulut la repousser.

Ou plutôt, il eut consciemment l'intention de le faire. Mais son corps resta inerte. Il se laissait aller contre le dossier du siège, et, peu à peu, une douce ivresse l'enveloppa.

L'emprise qu'il avait sur lui-même se relâchait lentement.

Quelques mois avaient suffi à endormir sa vigilance. Il avait cru, un temps, que cette période était définitivement derrière lui.

Il avait voulu changer.

… _Je suis pire que tout._

La seconde d'après, ils étaient dans un hall à la lumière tamisée. Deux canapés se faisaient face de chaque côté de la pièce. Au fond, un réceptionniste sans visage attendait derrière le comptoir.

\- … Un hôtel ?

\- C'est plus simple.

… _Pour quoi ?_

L'homme leur indiqua l'étage. Le piège se refermait sur lui.

… _Après tout, pourquoi pas…_

Il ferma les yeux, de toutes ses forces. Chassa cette pensée aussi loin qu'il pût. Il regarda derrière lui. La porte en verre reflétait leurs deux silhouettes. Son regard hagard. Leurs mains jointes.

L'image qu'elle lui renvoyait l'écœura. A se voir si placide et désabusé, il ne croyait même plus à sa propre sincérité lorsqu'il disait vouloir partir.

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite. Les lumières de l'ascenseur le firent cligner des yeux. Là encore, son reflet le poursuivait. Il se réverbérait et l'encerclait de tous côtés. Dans chaque miroir, un autre lui-même se dressait devant lui, égaré.

Ce scénario, il l'avait joué des dizaines de fois. A la sortie d'une soirée, la petite allumeuse qui lui avait papillonné autour des heures durant obtenait enfin gain de cause, et il l'entraînait avec lui, loin des regards. A cet instant, il avait la délicieuse impression de laisser tout le reste derrière lui. De tout balancer et de vivre hors du temps. Jusqu'au lever du jour, il échappait à ses impératifs et à ses doutes. Il trouvait la paix dans cette fuite inavouable, coupé de l'avenir comme du passé.

La nuit durant, il pouvait oublier les conséquences de ses actes. Dans le noir, à l'abri des lumières, l'intimité lui offrait de quoi tromper ses angoisses. Mais chaque matin était pire que le précédent. Avec le jour, l'apaisement et le réconfort fondaient comme neige au soleil. Il s'arrangeait pour ne plus jamais rencontrer cette fille, prenait sur lui afin que personne ne soupçonne dans quelle débauche il vivait. Et surtout, il s'en voulait. Lorsqu'il devait faire bonne figure devant les autres, lorsqu'il allait en cours ou participait aux entraînements, il supportait de moins en moins l'image de lycéen modèle que son entourage lui renvoyait. A cette époque, il connut l'enfer de la culpabilité sous sa forme la plus atroce. Le même cycle se répétait, indéfiniment. Au bout d'une ou deux semaines, il se promettait qu'il allait y mettre un terme. Et immanquablement, il finissait par céder sous le poids de la solitude.

Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il avait ouvert grand les vannes, et n'était plus capable de résister à rien. Bien souvent, sa volonté flanchait, laissant à ses pulsions pleine marge de manœuvre.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Ils furent bientôt face à une porte. Prête à s'ouvrir sur une chambre impersonnelle, une parmi tant d'autres où se succèdent des nuits orphelines.

Il se l'était promis. Que cette époque était révolue.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Debout dans l'entrée, il resta inerte, contemplant vaguement les piqûres lumineuses qui scintillaient dans l'obscurité, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il était entré.

Il avait toujours le sentiment de vouloir quitter cet endroit, pourtant. Mais alors pourquoi.

_Pourquoi je l'ai suivie… ?_

\- Il fait une chaleur… Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il l'observa d'un œil méfiant alors qu'elle ondulait vers la petite table où étaient posés une bouteille d'eau et quelques amuse-gueules. D'un geste souple et détendu, elle se servit un verre, et le porta à ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux.

Ponctuant sa remarque d'un petit sourire, comme si elle se moquait de lui. Puis elle fit mine de ne plus s'en soucier, et but longuement, à grandes gorgées. Jusqu'à ce que le contenu du verre eut entièrement disparu. Elle le reposa, passa ses doigts le long de ses lèvres bordeaux.

Son attitude l'irritait. Elle dégageait un parfum entêtant, et suave. Il se sentit vaciller une nouvelle fois.

_Je peux…_

Il glissa sa main derrière lui. Le long de la porte. A la recherche de la poignée.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal.

Mais d'autres, plus fins et plus assurés, les saisirent.

_Encore…_

Les ramenèrent contre ces lèvres sombres.

\- Pourquoi te mentir, comme ça ? Si tu ne voulais pas, tu ne serais pas venu…

Elle s'approcha. Le col de sa robe ouvert sur une gorge blanche. Et une poitrine qui frémissait contre son torse.

Elle se dressa pour être à la hauteur de son cou. Et murmura :

\- A moins que… Tu sois incapable de résister à la tentation ?

Elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Elle la posa sur sa hanche.

Kise trembla violemment.

\- C'est donc ça.

Son cœur s'emballait. Sa respiration aussi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder dans les yeux.

Des tremblements le secouèrent.

… _Je peux encore… me contrôler…_

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu te retiens ? Ça doit être si pénible… non ?

L'un après l'autre, comme s'ils marchaient au pas, ses doigts remontèrent son torse. Lui continuait de trembler.

Elle s'arrêta au col. Glissa un ongle sous le bouton qui le tenait fermé.

\- Laisse-toi aller.

Elle ouvrit lentement sa chemise. Il ferma les yeux. Il s'entendait respirer. Ses muscles étaient atrocement tendus.

Le contact de la peau sur la sienne lui arracha un gémissement.

Il avait oublié de se méfier.

Il avait aussi oublié combien c'était agréable.

L'air fut brusquement coupé. Une sensation chaude contre ses lèvres le traversa subitement.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que son autre main avait inconsciemment rejoint l'autre, sur son bassin.

Il ne distinguait plus correctement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Juste des détails.

Il entendait son sourire dans sa voix.

\- Tu te fais souffrir à lutter comme tu le fais.

A présent, c'était une évidence.

Elle savait.

\- … Vous n'êtes pas rédactrice…

\- Si. Entre autres choses. Tout cela fait partie d'un grand ensemble. Et je m'intéresse à toi de beaucoup de façons différentes, Ryôta.

Ce disant, elle cessa de le toucher.

Lui comme elle regardèrent la dernière barrière s'effondrer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne céderais pas, juste une fois ?

Sa bouche resta entrouverte. Un souffle chaud enveloppait son torse découvert.

Ce ne serait pas « juste une fois ».

Dans un spasme, il se pressa brusquement contre elle. Ses mains parcourent le haut de son corps, et il l'embrassa avec frénésie.

Elle ne faisait rien pour le contenir. Elle l'attirait vers elle, toujours plus.

Même lorsqu'il fut au-dessus d'elle, chacun de ses gestes lui échappait. Son corps se mouvait sans lui.

L'illusoire libération se dissipait peu à peu.

Seul restait le sentiment amer d'avoir fait un pas de trop dans ces sables mouvants, qui l'enlisaient un peu plus à chaque sursaut.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il s'écroula sur la couverture lourde et profonde. La tête vide. Elle revêtit une robe de chambre et sortit. Puis revint avec son sac à main, qu'elle posa sur le lit et fouilla un long moment.

Ses paupières se fermaient. Par intermittence.

Elle avait un paquet de cigarettes à la main. Une étincelle jaillit. Il sentit la fumée lui piquer les narines.

Elle la porta à ses lèvres. Assise à côté de lui, elle regardait tantôt par la fenêtre, tantôt dans sa direction. Quand elle le faisait, elle l'observait longuement, ses longs cils noirs rendant ses yeux opaques. Indéchiffrables.

Il ignorait où étaient ses vêtements. Il était nu. L'air conditionné lui donnait la chair de poule.

Du bout des doigts, elle lui tendit une cigarette. Il la gratifia d'un silence sceptique.

\- Allez. Comparé à ce que tu bois en une soirée…

Il se redressa. Avisa son boxer qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfila. Puis il se tourna vers elle, lui prit la clope des mains et la glissa entre ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers elle pour qu'elle l'allume. Lorsque les premières volutes grises s'élevèrent, il s'enfonça dans les coussins, et se mit lui aussi à regarder la nuit hérissée de loupiotes blafardes.

Une forte envie de tousser lui saisit la gorge. Il arrêta de respirer quelques secondes. Puis reprit comme si de rien n'était.

Le flou se dissipait. Bientôt, il retrouva une froide lucidité. Tout paraissait extraordinairement plat et silencieux. Un peu comme lorsqu'on se retrouve à contempler une mer d'huile après l'orage.

Il se réveilla à midi, le lendemain, ayant volontairement oublié de mettre une alarme sur son portable. Il n'avait rien de prévu. Personne ne se souciait de l'endroit où il était. Lui le dernier.

La place à côté de lui était froide. Elle devait être partie depuis longtemps. Ça aussi, il s'en moquait. Il préférait se réveiller seul.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se leva, son regard fut attiré par un petit paquet blanc, sur la table de chevet. Un paquet de cigarettes. Le même que celui de la veille. Il l'ouvrit : il était plein. Un briquet avait même été déposé, à côté.

Il lui sembla apercevoir un papier, coincé entre deux filtres. Il l'extirpa du bout des doigts, et le parcourut d'un œil maussade.

«_ Je t'avais parlé du magazine, mais il se trouve qu'un agent de ma connaissance m'a contactée pour que tu remplaces un membre de son groupe. Bienvenue dans le showbiz._

_Chose promise, chose due. _»

Sans manifester la moindre réaction, il le froissa et le lança dans la poubelle, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Panier.

Voilà donc sa récompense pour hier soir.

Pendant un long moment, il ne se passa rien. Il était là, assis sur le bord du lit, dans une grande chambre vide. Il n'y avait pas de grande différence. C'était comme s'il était chez lui.

Il tira une cigarette, et l'alluma. L'odeur ne lui piquait plus le nez.

Elle avait au moins fait quelque chose d'utile, en lui laissant ce paquet.

* * *

\- _…_

\- _… Momocchi ?_

\- _Kiichan… Tetsu-kun ne serait pas avec toi, par hasard ?_

\- _Hm ? Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- _Tu ne sais pas où il est ?_

\- _Non, aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le match. Momocchi, dis-moi ce qu'il y a._

\- _Il… Il a disparu. Ca fait plusieurs heures maintenant, et il est vraiment tard, alors…_

\- _Disparu ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?!_

\- _C'est à cause de moi… Je te raconterai, mais… Il faut vraiment que j'aille à sa recherche. Tu peux venir avec moi ?_

\- _J'arrive tout de suite. Je passe par chez toi._

Il était 21 heures lorsqu'il la retrouva au pied de son immeuble. Il vit tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés. Ses cheveux, habituellement remontés sur le côté, étaient défaits et lui tombaient dans le dos.

Elle aurait sans doute remarqué en temps normal que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, ce jour-là. Au lycée, c'était d'elle qu'il se méfiait le plus, et il redoublait d'effort pour paraître le plus naturel quand elle était dans les parages. Son intuition était imparable.

Au moment où elle le vit, l'ombre d'un doute passa sur son visage. Il ramena aussitôt la conversation sur le sujet sensible du moment, occultant par la même occasion la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui poser.

Elle lui raconta les évènements en détail, plus accablée à chaque phrase. Lorsqu'elle lui parla de la conversation téléphonique qui avait tout déclenché, il se sentit profondément amer, comme le jour où Akashi s'était invité au café pour les mettre en garde. Il n'en savait pas plus aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque où ils étaient lycéens. Et malgré tout, il continuait de voir rôder les mêmes histoires dont il restait irrémédiablement tenu à l'écart, auxquelles on le mêlait sans rien lui confier. Comme si les autres se donnaient bonne conscience en croyant ne pas l'impliquer, parce qu'il ne savait pas.

Cette fois, il brûlait de lui poser une bonne fois pour toutes les questions qui le taraudaient depuis longtemps.

Mais il renonça. L'urgence était ailleurs.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Aucune. Je tombe tout de suite sur le répondeur. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire en t'attendant, j'ai aussi appelé Mukkun et Midorin…

\- Même dans un élan de désespoir, je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'il serait allé faire chez eux…

\- Je n'y croyais pas trop, non plus… Et puis, j'ai rappelé Makoto-chan. Mais elle n'a pas décroché.

Elle s'interrompit. Comme si elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Kise le formula à sa place.

\- Tu penses qu'il est allé trouver Akashi ?

Sa lève inférieure se pinça sensiblement.

\- Quand je l'ai vu partir, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Je sais où il habite, j'y suis déjà allée avec elle quelques fois alors… Je suis allée voir. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ils sont à une soirée en ville, et elle ne doit pas encore être terminée. Personne n'a vu Tetsu-kun dans les parages, non plus.

\- Donc il n'a pas cherché à le voir, en fin de compte.

\- En fait, il sait qu'ils sont sortis. Il m'a entendu en parler au téléphone, donc il est sûrement au courant.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Que la déduction soit juste ou non, ils savaient vers où mener leurs recherches.

\- Bon, allons-y.

* * *

Ils avaient ratissé la zone autour de la station de métro de long en large, jeté un œil dans les cafés alentour. Demander aux commerçants s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu aurait été une perte de temps. Personne ne le remarquait jamais.

Les rues étaient parsemées de flaques grises, traces encore fraîches de l'ondée qui s'était déversée quelques heures plus tôt. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus Momoi angoissait. Elle percuta un passant sans le vouloir au détour d'une rue, s'excusa et reprit sa route à vive allure.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel. Plusieurs groupes se succédaient à la sortie du hall en devisant avec insouciance, s'apprêtant à rentrer chez eux.

A les voir, l'idée qu'il pourrait y reconnaître quelqu'un effleura Kise un instant. Akashi se trouvait tout près. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas. En temps normal déjà, il préférait éviter sa présence. C'était d'autant plus le cas à présent. Le jour tombait, et il s'inquiétait pour Kuroko.

Sans prévenir, la jeune fille se mit à courir, et remonta le trottoir, regardant dans toutes les directions possibles.

Il ne pouvait pas être entré à l'intérieur. Du coin de l'œil, Kise avisa les deux hommes au costume cintré qui se tenait de chaque côté de la grande porte dorée. Même Kuroko ne serait sans doute pas passé à travers leur filet.

Comme bien souvent par le passé, il pensait le savoir dans les parages, et pourtant sa présence restait imperceptible. Cette fois, néanmoins, cette idée lui fit presque peur. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si, un jour, Kuroko disparaissait pour de bon.

Son inquiétude se fit plus pressante, et il courut à la suite de Momoi, sur le trottoir opposé. Elle avait disparu dans la foule.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant l'hôtel, il distingua une forme sombre, recroquevillée au pied de l'immeuble d'en face. A l'angle de la rue, la tête basse, le visage caché par des mèches ondulées d'où ruisselaient encore quelques gouttes de pluie. Son sweat collé à son dos et à ses bras, assombri par l'eau qui l'imbibait.

A le voir dans cet état, Kise sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais ce n'était rien à côté du soulagement qui le traversait.

\- Kurokocchi !

Parcourant la distance qui les séparait à grandes enjambées, il l'appela. Sans obtenir la moindre réaction. Son visage restait tourné vers le sol détrempé. Kise s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il frissonna.

\- Tu es gelé… Kurokocchi, tu m'entends ?

Lentement, comme s'il tournait au ralenti, le jeune homme leva la tête. Sa frange trop longue lui tombait sur les yeux. Kise ne les avait jamais trouvés aussi pales. Et égarés. Il donnait l'impression de revenir d'un autre monde.

Momoi apparut à quelques pas d'eux. Essoufflée. Mais elle n'osa pas approcher. C'était à peine si elle prononça une parole. Elle murmura seulement son nom, d'une voix étranglée.

Kuroko ne la regarda pas. A la lumière, ses traits paraissaient incroyablement creusés. Il avait l'air épuisé. Et vieilli, comme si plusieurs années venaient de s'abattre sur lui.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici. Il fait nuit, tu vas tomber malade.

Il ne disait toujours rien, mais Kise sentait qu'il revenait progressivement à lui. Il le vit se passer la main sur le visage. Son regard était plus présent.

Mais il était dur. Rien à voir avec la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Quelque chose s'était produit depuis qu'il avait fui l'appartement. Son visage parlait pour lui.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

Il acquiesça faiblement. Prenant appui sur ses genoux, il imita Kise, et se mit sur ses pieds en tanguant doucement.

Soudain, Momoi oublia sa réserve, et s'avança vers lui.

\- Tetsu-kun ! Je suis désolée… Vraiment désolée. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'était parce que je pensais sincèrement que ce serait mieux pour toi…

\- Pour moi ?

Sa voix froide et distante la coupa dans son élan. Elle resta à quelques mètres de lui, effrayée par le ton qu'il avait et qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Finalement, peut-être que Midorima-kun avait raison.

Kise le dévisagea avec stupeur. Ce qu'il avait de différent, il venait de le comprendre.

\- Kurokocchi, est-ce que… tu te souviens ?

Kuroko leva vers lui son visage blême, et il fut frappé par la détresse qui luisait dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Je me sens mal… Tellement…

Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il se demandait s'il ne pleurait pas. Mais la fatigue semblait l'en empêcher.

Kise leva les yeux vers Momoi. Toujours à distance, elle observait Kuroko d'un air désespéré. En vain. Il lui tournait le dos.

\- On rentre… ?

\- … Vas-y sans moi.

Ses lèvres se serrèrent alors qu'elle encaissait le coup. Kuroko tourna de nouveau la tête vers le sol. Aucun dialogue n'était possible dans ces conditions. Kise jugea préférable de les interrompre.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Il craignit qu'il ne l'envoyât sur les roses, lui aussi. Mais Kuroko murmura un petit « oui », juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Kise ôta le trench beige qu'il portait, et y enveloppa le petit corps frêle et tremblant qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Il eut un dernier regard pour la jeune fille, et lui fit signe qu'il s'en chargeait. Elle acquiesça, impuissante. Et les regarda s'éloigner, Kise passant son bras par-dessus les épaules de Kuroko.

* * *

Le bureau de Midorima constituait à lui seul un paradoxe fascinant. De prime abord, le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit était « surchargé ». Parvenir à accumuler tant de livres et de polycopiés sur une surface aussi restreinte relevait du tour de force. Mais lorsque le visiteur impromptu – et imaginaire, étant donné qu'à peu près personne ne recevait l'insigne honneur de visiter la chambre de Midorima – lorsque ce visiteur, donc, y regardait de plus près, il pouvait constater que rien, absolument rien n'était laissé au hasard dans l'agencement des différents éléments qui s'y trouvaient disposés. Tout était calculé, mesuré, orthonormé, jusqu'au plus petit bout de crayon et jusqu'au plus sec des effaceurs. Les manuels étaient entassés par discipline, les fiches de cours les plus fréquemment consultées restant toujours à portée de main. Deux pots à crayons se tenaient de chaque côté de l'écran d'ordinateur, et, près de la souris, ceux qui n'y avaient pas leur place étaient rigoureusement alignés sur la droite. Ainsi se succédaient un critérium, un stylo bille, un stylo plume, un effaceur et une règle, toujours dans le même ordre. Une bouteille d'eau se dressait dans le coin de gauche, à une distance raisonnable du bord. Et, entre le pot à crayon de droite et les livres de cours, un espace bien délimité était réservé au seul composant variable de ce méticuleux inventaire. Il restait vide une bonne partie de la journée, jusqu'au retour de Midorima, qui y déposait alors immanquablement son précieux porte-bonheur journalier. Avec quelques exceptions lorsque celui-ci était trop volumineux. Mais depuis la fin du lycée, à défaut d'être vacciné de cette lubie superstitieuse, il optait de plus en plus pour des objets de petite taille. Assez pour qu'ils puissent tenir dans sa poche, et qu'il ne se promène pas dans les couloirs de la fac avec une tondeuse à gazon ou une poêle à frire grandeur nature à la main. Il arrivait à se procurer des modèles réduits d'à peu près tout. Evidemment, Takao n'avait pas manqué de le railler à ce sujet. « Tu pourrais aménager la maison de poupée la plus complète du monde~ » Ce à quoi il avait rétorqué que la maison de poupée dont il avait un jour dû faire l'acquisition était elle aussi une miniature, bien trop petite pour contenir tout son attirail.

Il ne jetait aucun de ses porte-bonheurs, cependant. Au cas où le même objet ressortirait dans un futur horoscope. Mais Takao disait que c'était juste parce qu'il était fier de sa collection.

Takao.

Ces temps-ci, il était devenu un sujet de préoccupation majeur. Dans le sens où il avait réussi la prouesse de se faire encore plus irritant et enquiquinant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Aux yeux de Midorima, ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute à lui. Certes, il avait sans doute dit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais tout dépendait de ce qu'on mettait derrière ce « bientôt ». Et manifestement, chez Takao, « bientôt » ou n'importe quel adverbe se référant à un futur proche n'avait pour seul et unique sens que « maintenant ».

Aussi, depuis le début de la semaine, était-il assailli de mails, toujours le même – « _Shin-chan, tu m'aimes ?_ » –, et presque toujours en cours, ou le soir, lorsqu'il passait à table avec sa mère et sa sœur. Il devait à présent y avoir une quinzaine de « _Shin-chan, tu m'aimes ? _» dans sa boîte de réception.

Mais ce qui l'exaspérait le plus, c'était sa propre réaction. Il avait beau savoir à force quel serait le contenu du message lorsqu'il sentait son portable vibrer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en voyant le nom de Takao s'afficher sur l'écran. S'il y avait d'autres personnes autour de lui à ce moment-là – et c'était souvent le cas –, il se gardait bien de consulter son téléphone, persuadé que les mots pourraient se lire sur son visage au moment où il les apercevrait. Et surtout, il ne répondait pas. Au début, il lui avait simplement dit de s'abstenir d'envoyer ce genre d'âneries, d'abord en le demandant sèchement, mais poliment, puis en sombrant lentement mais sûrement vers le « _Si tu continues, je t'étrangle._ » Et, au final, il avait arrêté de répondre.

Lorsqu'il y pensait, il se répétait que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais cela ne le convainquait qu'à moitié. Il s'en voulait de l'ignorer. Et pourtant, il persistait dans son silence.

Quelques jours auparavant, Momoi l'avait appelé au sujet de Kuroko. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles depuis. Seulement un message de Kise pour lui dire qu'il séjournait chez lui. De là, il pouvait imaginer tous les scénarios possibles.

Il se demandait jusqu'où Kuroko se souvenait d'Akashi. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait cherché à le retrouver, ce soir-là. En dépit de ce qu'il lui avait dit, Midorima n'avait pas cru une seule fois qu'il parviendrait à effacer définitivement son souvenir, même à grand renfort d'amnésie. Un peu malgré lui, il était sans doute celui qui savait le mieux combien ils étaient liés, l'un à l'autre. S'ils s'étaient vraiment revus, alors ç'avait dû être un choc considérable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Incontestablement, la situation prenait un tour plus que délicat. Et il était loin d'en sous-estimer les conséquences.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se consacrer pleinement à ce problème. Avec les cours d'un côté, et Takao de l'autre, il avait déjà largement de quoi se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Le plus irritant, c'était que peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'il passait assis à son bureau, il finissait par relire trois fois le même passage, tout en alignant et ré-alignant inlassablement ses stylos. Résultat, il avait accumulé du retard dans ses révisions – léger, mais suffisamment conséquent pour porter sur ses nerfs –, et se préparait un week-end infâme. Il avait rarement éprouvé autant de difficulté à se concentrer. En temps normal, le travail passait avant toute autre préoccupation accessoire. Mais les ennuis s'accumulant les uns sur les autres, il avait de plus en plus envie de tout balancer – métaphoriquement, par respect pour le matériel – et de passer son samedi dehors, n'importe où ailleurs que chez lui.

Après déjeuner, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il posa son porte-bonheur à son emplacement attitré – pour une fois, il ne détonait pas du tout, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un manga, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il s'était contenté de prendre un tome de sa collection de _Death Note_. Ce rituel accompli, il se plongea avec détermination dans un ouvrage ésotérique de biochimie.

« _Structure des acides aminés_

_Un acide aminé est un composé possédant un groupement acide carboxylique et un groupement amine, généralement primaire. Ces deux fonctions…_ »

Son portable vibra contre son avant-bras. Après un long soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil au nom qui s'affichait.

Takao. Comme de juste.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Il venait à peine de s'y mettre, hors de question de commencer à divaguer.

« _Un acide aminé est un composé possédant un groupement acide carboxylique et un groupement amine… _»

Nouvelle vibration. Toujours le même message. Il aurait mieux fait de l'éteindre. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait faire.

Il saisit le téléphone, et tomba aussitôt sur le mail importun. Encore une question idiote à laquelle il ne saurait pas quoi répondre, sans aucun doute. Ou pire, une envolée lyrique par e-mail – venant de lui, il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Il sélectionna le nouveau message. Et l'ouvrit.

« _Méchant. _»

\- … Je vais l'étrangler.

Il referma rageusement le portable, le plaqua contre la surface en verre du bureau et replongea presque physiquement dans le manuel, massant ses tempes du bout des doigts.

« _Un acide aminé est un composé possédant un groupement acide carboxylique…_ »

Concentration. Il ne devait avoir qu'une chose présente à l'esprit : le texte qu'il avait sous les yeux. Rien d'autre.

Il était sans doute un peu fautif pour ne pas lui avoir répondu durant toute une semaine. Mais c'était parce qu'il le provoquait en permanence. Il savait très bien que ce genre de messages l'importunerait. Donc qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Il n'attendait vraisemblablement aucune réponse. Il faisait juste ça pour l'embêter.

… Voilà qu'il se perdait encore dans des conjectures tout à fait futiles. D'un geste sec, il remonta ses lunettes, et relut la phrase une nouvelle fois, délaissant avec dédain l'appareil diabolique.

Qui carillonna à tue-tête dans la minute qui suivit.

Appel entrant. Il se retint de lui raccrocher au nez, et articula un « allo » avec raideur.

\- _Méchant._

\- _Je suis au courant. J'ai lu ton mail, figure-toi._

\- _Alors pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je réponde à ça ?_

\- _Hmm… Quelque chose comme « Allons, il suffit, petit sacripan~ »_

\- _« Petit… » Comme si je parlais comme ça !_

\- _Bon, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute pour celle-là._

\- _…_

\- _Et pour les autres messages ?_

\- _Sérieusement, Takao. Tu crois que j'allais t'encourager en répondant à des mails de ce genre, que tu m'envoies à n'importe quelle heure, qui plus est ?_

\- _Tu as rougi devant tout le monde ?_

\- _Non !_

Il aurait certainement gagné en persuasion s'il n'avait pas aboyé dans le micro.

\- _Tant mieux, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde~ Bon, et sinon ?_

\- _Sinon quoi ?_

\- _Tu m'aimes ?_

Il enfouit malgré lui son visage dans sa main. Il l'imaginait très bien, assis sur son lit en train de savourer son petit effet. Enfin, pas nécessairement sur son lit. Ailleurs. N'importe où ailleurs.

S'il s'était seulement senti agacé, il lui aurait cloué le bec illico. Et il aurait évité de garder le silence trop longtemps. Mais ses émotions l'embrouillaient.

\- _… Ça veut dire oui ?_

\- _Bien sûr que non._

Une plainte résonna à l'autre bout du fil. Quoiqu'un peu surfaite pour paraître authentique.

\- _Tu as un cœur de pierre, Shin-chan._

\- _C'est toi qui passe ton temps à te moquer de moi._

\- _Mais je me moque pas ! J'essaie juste de décrisper le truc !_

\- _…_

\- _Dis, il y a quelqu'un chez toi aujourd'hui ?_

Il eut un léger frisson. Presque imperceptible.

\- _Ma sœur, oui._

\- _Bon, c'est pas un problème~ Je peux venir ?_

\- _Je dois travailler._

\- _Et demain ?_

\- _Demain aussi._

\- _Menteur !_

\- _Pas du tout. J'ai pris du retard, cette semaine._

\- _Ah ? Ça, c'est pas courant. Pourquoi ?_

Il se demanda s'il faisait bien de s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Mais à force d'entendre Takao se plaindre – ou de culpabiliser de l'envoyer paître à chaque fois, ou un peu des deux –, il mit ses scrupules de côté.

\- _… Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer._

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, un silence gênant fit suite à sa réponse. Un instant, il crut que la communication avait coupé.

\- _A cause de moi ?_

A nouveau, il porta la main à son visage, bousculant ses lunettes au passage. Il les remit maladroitement en place.

\- _Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, alors je ne dirais pas que c'est seulement toi, mais…_

Il inspira profondément, et ferma les yeux malgré lui.

\- _… En partie._

Pour une fois, il aurait grandement apprécié que Takao enchaîne sur une de ses blagues vaseuses, pour « décrisper », selon ses termes. Au lieu de quoi, il entendit un petit bruit dans le haut-parleur, qui lui donna l'impression qu'il venait de sourire.

\- _Si je te propose de venir chez moi, ça te va ? C'est un peu loin, mais ma sœur à moi ne sera pas dans le secteur._

Il tritura nerveusement le coin des pages de son livre, pesant le pour et le contre de la manière la plus rationnelle possible.

_\- … Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

\- _Okay, je passe te chercher._

La tonalité de fin d'appel résonna aussitôt. Il resta là, le téléphone contre l'oreille. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça comme ça qu'il avait espéré conclure cette conversation. Il avait commis un impair quelque part. Manifestement.

Avec ça, il pouvait être sûr que Takao mettrait sa menace à exécution. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de tenir ses promesses – surtout les plus ineptes.

Enfin, il l'avait voulu. S'il avait envie de se faire l'aller-retour en métro, c'était son problème. En attendant, lui, il avait le temps de réviser.

Il reposa son portable, et s'attela une nouvelle fois à la tâche. Avec rigueur et concentration.

«_Un acide aminé est un composé possédant un groupement acide carboxylique et un groupement amine…_ »

Sans penser à autre chose.

«_Un acide aminé est un composé possédant un groupement acide carboxylique…_ »

« _…groupement acide carboxylique…_ »

« _… carboxylique…_ »

Hors de lui, il claqua violemment le livre, et l'enfouit tout en-dessous de la pile du bureau, qui, sous l'impact, versa avant même qu'il ne put tenter de la rattraper. L'avalanche de livres produisit un boucan d'enfer, et il la contempla, dans une étrange position de lever interrompu, la mine toute déconfite.

\- Onii-chan, si ça te stresse autant, fallait pas faire médecine !

\- Tais-toi, Rieko !

La petite voix qui lui parvenait depuis la chambre de sa sœur se tut. Elle pratiquait son art avec prudence : une pique par-ci, une pique par-là, mais toujours s'arrêter avant que le vase ne déborde. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle visait juste.

Une fois chacun des livres dûment remis en place, Midorima se rassit, inerte. Une chose était claire : travailler dans ces conditions était une pure perte de temps. L'idée que Takao allait débarquer dans une demi-heure le propulsait à des années lumières de ses devoirs de bio. Et pour le moment, il avait des préoccupations autrement plus urgentes que de chercher la définition du mot « carboxylique » dans le dictionnaire.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier, penchant légèrement la tête en arrière.

C'était plus fort que lui. Lorsqu'il s'imaginait seul avec lui, il se sentait immanquablement mal à l'aise. Takao avait beau tout dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il lui arrivait tout de même d'être sérieux.

Au début, il avait sérieusement pensé qu'il se fichait de lui. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que son ancien partenaire déjà affreusement bavard se montrait encore plus insistant.

Alors qu'il repartait de plus belle dans ses considérations psychologiques, la sonnette de l'entrée manqua de le faire jaillir du siège.

Inspirant le plus lentement et le plus profondément possible, il prit une sacoche dans laquelle il rangea ses clefs et son manga, et quitta la chambre.

Personne n'était dans le salon. Sa petite sœur préférait le calme de sa chambre. Là, elle pouvait passer des heures à lire toutes sortes d'ouvrages dépassant largement les compétences d'une enfant de 9 ans.

Lorsqu'il fut dans l'entrée, il eut une légère hésitation au moment de saisir la poignée. Hésitation qu'il jugea parfaitement ridicule. Il l'ignora, et ouvrit fermement la porte.

De l'autre côté, Takao l'attendait avec la plus grande décontraction, son attitude même signifiant qu'il avait tout son temps. Il était adossé à la rambarde, nonchalamment penché de côté. Il portait un sweat estampillé Cleveland Cavaliers et un jean clair. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus dans cette tenue, c'étaient ses mocassins, à motif hawaïen – typiquement le genre d'excentricité qui lui faisait se demander où est-ce qu'il allait pêcher ses vêtements. En dépit de la température qui ne cessait de se rafraîchir, il n'avait pas de chaussettes. Comme toujours, il souriait.

Les mains dans les poches, il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil.

\- Déjà prêt ? Cool, je me disais que tu aurais peut-être oublié, entretemps.

\- Comme si c'était possible.

Takao se contenta de le regarder. Midorima posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et soupira.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux.

\- Mais non~ J'aime bien t'embêter, parce que je sais que ça t'énerve. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais m'en vouloir.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs parut un peu déconcerté, juste un instant. Sa voix était devenue plus douce, comme un murmure. Venant de lui, c'était le seul signe permettant de déceler qu'il demandait pardon.

En un seul pas, Takao s'était subrepticement rapproché de lui. Et, profitant de sa surprise, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour le faire se baisser un peu, et combla le reste sur la pointe de pieds.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, maintenant. Les premières secondes, Midorima était raide comme un balai, à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire une syncope. Il le soupçonnait même de garder les yeux grands ouverts. Il devait malgré tout les fermer à un moment donné, et il laissait peu à peu aller sa rigidité stoïque. Jusqu'à se risquer à lui répondre.

C'était presque imperceptible. Plutôt un frémissement, à vrai dire. Puis, finalement, il prenait Takao dans ses bras, et le laissait l'embrasser en tentant de résister le moins possible.

Ses lunettes partaient de travers. Takao se serra contre lui. Un soupir lui échappa. Puis il prit conscience d'une autre sensation, et se rappela brusquement où ils se trouvaient. De façon un peu abrupte, il l'attrapa par les bras et mit fin à leur étreinte. La tête tournée à 90 degrés et rajustant fébrilement ses lunettes.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça soit dehors, quand n'importe qui peut nous voir ?

\- Hmm, parce que tu préfères rester sur le seuil depuis tout à l'heure plutôt que de me faire entrer ? Et puis, franchement, y a personne, là. Tu vires un peu parano.

\- Ma sœur est là.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié qu'elle voyait à travers les murs.

Midorima lui lança un regard noir. Ce qui, naturellement, n'obscurcit en rien sa bonne humeur. Faisant un signe de tête vers l'escalier, il suggéra d'un air insouciant :

\- On y va ?

L'autre ne le regardait plus, à nouveau. Son expression tourmentée était un tel contraste par rapport à sa carrure qu'il ne sut pas vraiment dire s'il le trouvait comique ou simplement mignon.

Probablement un peu des deux.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Je te le propose en tout bien tout honneur.

\- Vraiment ?

Dans ce cas, il aurait sans doute arboré un sourire moins espiègle. Il ne se donnait même pas la peine d'être crédible, c'en était navrant.

\- Je te rappelle que si l'on se voie, c'est parce qu'on a deux ou trois choses à mettre au clair, toi et moi.

\- Oui, oui. Mais on sera mieux à discuter autour d'un thé avec des mochi.

\- Tu t'en vas, Onii-chan ?

Un silence s'installa. Lentement, très lentement, Midorima se retourna, et aperçut sa petite sœur sur le palier. Se penchant pour voir, Takao lui adressa un grand signe de la main.

\- Oh, Ricchan ! Coucou~ Tu vas bien ?

Elle acquiesça, son visage calme et sérieux toujours aussi imperturbable. Elle ne portait pas de lunettes, ce qui préservait le côté enfantin de ses grands yeux verts, immuablement figés dans la même expression désabusée. Ses cheveux étaient divisés en deux petites couettes de chaque côté de sa tête. Mais ce qu'elle avait de plus mignon, du point de vue de Takao – en dehors de ses remarques aussi aiguisées qu'une lame de rasoir –, c'était sa taille, qui, curieusement, semblait vouée à rester on ne peut plus modeste. Même à cette distance, lorsque son frère était dans les parages, il était assez flagrant qu'elle ne lui arrivait guère qu'au nombril.

\- Depuis quand tu es là ?

\- Depuis tout à l'heure.

\- C'est-à-dire ?!

Takao pouffa de rire, ce qui lui valut un vigoureux coup de coude dans le ventre.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu devais réviser.

\- J'ai changé mes plans.

\- Tu rentres quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te préviendrai si je rentre tard.

\- Ca veut dire que je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ?

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Dommage.

Tout en parlant, il enfila ses chaussures, puis sa veste. Il tira la porte, et vit qu'elle était toujours là, à les observer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Rien. Amusez-vous bien.

Il se faisait peut-être des idées, mais il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait exagérément articulé ces trois derniers mots.

Il ferma la porte d'un coup sec, et ils prirent tous les deux le chemin du lointain appartement de Takao.


	21. Chapitre 20 - Avec ou sans lunettes

**EDIT** : Désolé, je mets un peu de temps pour poster la suite ! Je passe un peu plus de temps à dessiner et moins à écrire... Mais je continue, lentement mais sûrement !

Bonjour, bonjour~

Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'aurais dû poster, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une semaine aussi chargée... Entre Naruto qui me fait replonger dans des phases de nostalgie terribles, et le cosplay pour Paris Manga ce week-end, mon pauvre chapitre a traîné et traîné sur mon ordi.

Mais ça y est, c'est le N° 20 ! Cette fic est majeure, maintenant~ (n'importe quoi, toujours autant n'importe quoi...)

Avec un chapitre qui sort un peu du lot puisque... c'est un one-shot TakaMido ( O - O) Ah, et avec ça, la fic change de rating, ça me semble assez logique...

D'ailleurs, pour bien faire, hier j'ai trouvé deux petites figurines de Takao et Midorin en chibi, ils sont adorables~!

Bref, reviews :

**Laura-067** : Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive à Kise, mais dans le manga aussi, son côté toujours joyeux et à la recherche d'attention cache beaucoup de choses dont personne n'a l'air de se soucier : son sentiment d'infériorité face à Aomine, sa rancoeur vis-à-vis de Haizaki... Excepté Aomine lui-même, sans doute. Donc je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit capable de continuer à plonger indéfiniment tant qu'aucun des autres ne vient le rattraper. C'est aussi ce qui le rend intéressant et qui le maintient à l'écart du rôle de boulet juste là pour amuser la galerie. Kuroko reste chez Kise pour l'instant, ils auront sûrement une longue discussion dans le prochain chapitre. J'aimerais bien parler de la réaction d'Akashi, mais j'hésite encore... Je vais y réfléchir ! Bon, et comme tu le constateras, Takao et Midorima font plus que discuter xD Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews, une à chaque chapitre depuis le début, c'est tout simplement merveilleux~ (j'aime ce mot ( o v o)) ! Et ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup ! Merci, merci, merci !

**chizumi-san** : (Et son roman xD J'adore les romans~ !) Je ne dirais pas que je vois des bulles, quand même x3 Mais j'ai l'impression que tout est moins solide, et vaporeux, comme dans un sauna sans la chaleur (c'est peut-être pas beaucoup plus normal comme description, mais c'est ce que je vois ( O v O)) Il y en a beaucoup qui aimeraient bien avoir Kise pour elles (eux ?) toutes seules, même pour un soir ( = v=) Et oui, enfin non, il n'est pas gay (ça fait presque bizarre...), ce serait quand même un peu embêtant que tout le monde le soit ! xD Merci en tout cas, moi aussi je le trouve mignon comme ça, même si je ne lui souhaite pas que ça dure trop longtemps. Pauvre Momoi, elle va se faire des ennemis, si c'est pas déjà fait... Je pense quand même qu'elle souffre aussi, d'une part parce qu'Aomine n'est plus là, de l'autre parce qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision avec Kuroko. J'avoue, le KiKuro, ça peut être sympa, mais j'ai tellement de mal à voir Kuroko avec quelqu'un d'autre que ça m'embête un peu... Mais en tant qu'amis très proches, je plussoie totalement ! Je suis contente que Kise te plaise, en tout cas ! Et au passage, elle n'est pas si vieille xD Je l'imagine avoir entre 35 et 40 ans. Mais bon, c'est sûr que par rapport à lui, ça fait une grosse dfférence ! Je ne sais pas si Kuroko va "s'amuser" tout de suite mais... En tout cas, il va prendre les choses en main, ça, c'est un progrès ( = v =) Et... Tu n'aimes pas Midorima et Takao ? Mais pourquoi ? ( O - O) Je plaisante, de toute façon ce n'est pas le pairing principal de cette fic xD Enfin... Désolé, ce chapitre va te sembler un peu indigeste, dans ce cas... Mais il n'y en aura sans doute pas d'autres comme ça, alors j'en profite~ Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews en tout cas, ça me motive à fond pour la suite !

Voilà ! Merci à vous tous qui lisez cette fic, et j'espère faire mieux pour la suite ! Bonne lecture ( U v U)

* * *

Ils marchaient de plus en plus vite, à mesure que les gouttes tachetaient le bitume de petits ronds noirs. Plus ils s'éloignaient de la station, plus les rues étaient étroites et peu éclairées. L'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec le lotissement où vivait Midorima. Il était déjà venu quelques fois à l'époque où ils étaient au lycée. Non pas qu'il appréciait particulièrement le coin – c'était d'ailleurs plutôt l'inverse– mais Shûtoku se situant à deux pas, lorsqu'ils devaient se voir en dehors des cours et des entraînements, c'était le plus souvent chez Takao qu'ils se retrouvaient. Il se souvenait particulièrement bien des veilles d'examens, où il passait une quasi nuit blanche à tenter de greffer un semblant de matière grise à l'intérieur de cette tête de pioche. Sur le moment, Takao s'en sortait assez bien – peut-être un peu par peur des représailles, s'il osait échouer. Mais une fois les épreuves terminées, par un mystérieux processus mental, son cerveau se remettait automatiquement à zéro. Et l'année suivante, il fallait à nouveau tout reprendre depuis le début.

Quelques pas devant lui, il le voyait marcher avec sa capuche tirée jusqu'aux sourcils. Il avait rentré ses mains dans la proche ventrale de son sweat, si bien que, de dos, on ne voyait rien dépasser de ses vêtements humides, à l'exception de ses chevilles. Il fallait vraiment être… lui, pour ne pas mettre de chaussettes par ce temps.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le réseau particulièrement dense de câbles électriques dégoulinait de pluie. Ils arrivaient juste à temps pour ne pas prendre l'averse de plein fouet.

Le hall un peu vieilli aux boîtes aux lettres pleines à craquer et aux néons blanchâtres donnait sur un ascenseur étonnamment moderne. En temps normal, Takao prenait les escaliers. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient au lycée. A l'époque, pour une raison qui échappait à son compère à lunettes, il éprouvait un besoin irrépressible de faire la course à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche. Et, immanquablement, il se plaignait une fois arrivé en haut que Midorima ne joue pas le jeu, et l'asticotait en chantant une chanson ridicule pour le faire monter plus vite.

Il n'était plus question de ça, désormais. La dernière fois qu'il était venu chez lui, c'était en février. Pour les examens, encore une fois. Seulement, à cette époque, le simple fait qu'il puisse marcher était déjà un miracle. Ils n'allaient plus courir dix étages comme des dératés pour s'écrouler, à bout de souffle, sur le canapé à l'arrivée. Ce temps-là était révolu.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et montèrent en silence – dans la plus pure tradition des montées en ascenseur. Mais à peine sorti, Takao trottina jusqu'à la porte avec entrain, sifflotant le refrain d'une chanson qu'il avait sans doute entendue à la radio ce matin. Il tourna la poignée, se pencha pour allumer et laissa Midorima entrer. Dès qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, il s'empressa d'ôter ses chaussures toutes mouillées.

\- On a failli se faire bien saucer, n'empêche.

Attrapant le col de son pull, il le tira par-dessus la tête et le suspendit à un porte-manteau qui affichait déjà complet.

\- Enfin, je dis ça mais je me sens pas très sec quand même…

\- Quitte à mettre des chaussures improbables, prends au moins un parapluie, au cas où.

\- Tu les aimes pas ?!

\- Elles ont des fleurs, Takao.

\- Ton acuité visuelle m'éblouit un peu plus chaque jour~

\- Evite de dire ce genre de choses à des porteurs de lunettes, c'est légèrement irritant.

\- D'accord, pardon. T'es quoi toi, déjà ?

Après avoir aligné ses chaussures contre le mur, Midorima retira ses lunettes et les essuya avec un petit carré de tissu.

\- Myope. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais besoin de mes lunettes pour jouer.

\- Nan, nan, me la fait pas à l'envers. Si c'était juste ça, t'aurais mis des lentilles.

Il s'arrêta un instant, et le regarda. A cette distance, il n'avait pas de mal à distinguer correctement les traits de son visage. Takao s'était penché et l'observait par en-dessous. Un peu trop proche. Un peu trop insistant.

\- … Je n'aime pas qu'on me voie sans.

Il détourna la tête, et les remit rapidement à leur place. Takao haussa les épaules, sans perdre une miette de son air embarrassé.

\- Moi, si. Beaucoup.

Cette fois, il fit un petit bruit agacé, et changea aussitôt de sujet.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ferais du thé ? Ce serait bien de boire quelque chose de chaud.

\- Ah, c'est vrai.

Takao gagna la cuisine. Midorima s'attendait à ce qu'il allume la bouilloire. Au lieu de ça, il le vit s'accroupir devant le frigo grand ouvert. Perplexe, il s'apprêta à lui demander depuis quand il rangeait le thé dans le réfrigérateur, mais déjà le jeune homme s'était relevé, tout guilleret, une canette rose à la main.

\- Je sais que j'ai parlé de thé, mais… t'as rien contre du shiruko, pas vrai ?

Son invité le dévisagea, tombant de surprise en surprise.

\- Depuis quand tu bois ça, toi ?

\- Moi ? Jamais. C'est vraiment beaucoup trop sucré. Mais comme tu devais passer, je suis allé me faire un stock avant d'aller te chercher.

Sans attendre sa réponse – il savait bien qu'elle coulait de source –, il versa le contenu dans un mug, et le mit au micro-ondes. Oubliant définitivement le thé, il sortit une autre canette, de soda cette fois, et referma le frigo. Sur le bord de la table, une boîte de daifuku déjà entamée attira leurs regards comme un aimant.

\- Tiens, sers-toi.

Il tira la barquette en plastique où étaient alignées les petites boulettes mauves dans leur papier crénelé.

… Mauves ?

Tandis que Takao engloutissait son soda d'une traite, Midorima en saisit une, et l'avala d'un air dubitatif.

\- … Ce n'est pas de l'anko, dedans.

\- Hm ? Non, c'est de la patate douce.

Impassible, Midorima repoussa la boîte du bout des doigts, comme s'il se fut agi d'une haute trahison.

\- Ça ira pour moi.

\- Pff. Espèce d'addict.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'addiction.

Juste à cet instant, le minuteur sonna, et sa tête pivota en direction du micro-ondes, tous les sens en alerte. Le menton appuyé sur sa main, Takao l'observait d'un air moqueur.

\- Aucun rapport, effectivement.

Tout en l'ignorant superbement, Midorima prit appui sur la table pour se lever. Mais son hôte le devança, et déposa la tasse fumante devant lui. Avant de réaliser que son excès de précaution était mal venu.

\- Je pouvais le faire moi-même.

Penaud, Takao passa une main derrière sa nuque. Naturellement, il le pouvait. Après avoir crapahuté dans le métro pendant une bonne heure, ce n'était pas un aller-retour jusqu'au micro-ondes qui allait le foudroyer sur place. Il avait beau le savoir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être prévenant. Trop, sans doute, surtout face à quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux que lui. Il était certainement le mieux placé pour savoir combien il détestait les traitements de faveur, et, encore pire, qu'on le prenne en pitié.

\- Je sais, désolé. Ça m'a échappé.

Il se retrouva à fixer une tache sur un placard. Puis le grille-pain. N'importe où ailleurs qu'en face de lui, où deux yeux verts s'évertuaient également à fuir les siens.

-. .. Tu ne bois pas ?

\- C'est trop chaud.

Une minute de plus s'écoula. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers le mug rouge et blanc. Un cadeau de Noël, probablement – mais lequel, il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Des doigts enveloppèrent l'anse à peine refroidie. Ils étaient longs, et fins.

Il le revoyait les recouvrir de bande adhésive avant chaque match. Dans ces moments-là, il se fermait complètement. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Takao d'investir bruyamment son périmètre vital, à ses risques et périls. Mais plus les années passaient, et plus ce rituel avait pris de l'importance, pour lui aussi. A chaque fois, il s'asseyait près de lui et le regardait faire. Il suivait des yeux la bande qui s'enroulait autour de sa peau blanche. Et il s'était fait la réflexion, plus d'une fois, que ses mains étaient vraiment belles.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé le problème sous cet angle-là. Mais, au fond, pour avoir des fixettes aussi étranges, Takao devait être bien atteint depuis un certain temps, déjà. Seulement, comme l'introspection n'était pas tellement dans ses habitudes, il ne s'en était pas soucié plus que ça. Un soir, où ils étaient restés tous les deux dans le gymnase après les cours, en Troisième Année, il s'était assis sur le parquet et l'avait regardé enchaîner des paniers à trois points sans jamais échouer, pendant un quart d'heure. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il observait les muscles de son dos qui se tendaient sous son t-shirt. La sueur qui coulait dans sa nuque. Ses mains. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il fantasmait terriblement. Et qu'il le faisait depuis longtemps. Il l'avait compris comme ça, tout bêtement.

Rien n'avait changé, par la suite. Au fond, il s'y était habitué sans en avoir conscience. Les choses étaient bien comme elles étaient. Il ne pensait même pas à lui en parler. Ça aurait mis la pagaille dans l'équipe. Et de toute façon, il se serait fait jeter. Il en était convaincu à 99%.

Une fois le lycée terminé, ils se seraient tous promis qu'ils se reverraient, pour faire bien à la cérémonie d'adieux. Et puis personne n'aurait vraiment tenu parole. Ils seraient allés chacun de leur côté, emportant tous les autres comme autant de bons souvenirs à ranger dans le tiroir « Années lycée », qu'ils rouvriraient peut-être dans dix ans, pour se remémorer avec un sourire fade à quel point les voix et les visages se perdaient au fil du temps. Il ne l'aurait pas rappelé. Et puis, finalement, il serait passé à autre chose.

C'était ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il y croyait, plus ou moins. Jusqu'à ce qu'un appel au milieu de la nuit ne le fasse brusquement sortir de sa passivité.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce soir-là. Le lendemain, tandis que le monde entier convergeait vers le gymnase où allait se dérouler la demi-finale du dernier tournoi de la Génération Miracle, lui s'était rendu à l'hôpital dès l'ouverture, et il y avait attendu des heures, des heures où il entendait des dizaines de scénarios, tous plus pessimistes les uns que les autres, se répéter de bouche à oreille parmi les individus en blanc qui se succédaient autour de lui sans jamais lui apprendre ce qu'il souhaitait.

Au bout du compte, il avait quand même fini par le voir. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait fait, d'ailleurs. Ils ne s'étaient presque rien dit. Rien à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait que lui aurait préféré que personne ne vienne. Mais il fallait qu'il le voie. Et à l'instant où il l'avait aperçu, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, il avait éprouvé l'envie de rester près de lui pendant des semaines. Des mois. Des années. Le besoin de ne jamais le voir s'éloigner lui avait paru la chose la plus sincère qu'il ait jamais ressentie.

Même lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait toujours marcher, Midorima était resté irrémissiblement brisé. Pour une raison incertaine, Takao était le seul qu'il autorisait encore à l'approcher. Et bien qu'il ne parlait presque plus, son ami ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Après le lycée, il avait continué à le coller comme son ombre. Il bavardait pour deux, mais il ne se lassait pas. Le simple fait de lui arracher une réaction ou une remarque, aussi peu aimable qu'elle soit, lui suffisait. Et petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à recoller les morceaux.

Il était différent de celui qu'il avait été par le passé. Pourtant, sa froideur et sa rancœur s'amenuisaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Tant qu'ils ne parlaient pas de l'accident, il ne se repliait plus sur lui-même.

Il ne lui raconta jamais ce qu'il s'était passé.

Takao revenait à la charge de temps en temps, sans insister. Il avait décidé qu'il attendrait. Patiemment. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que Midorima se confie à lui.

Et à ce moment-là, lui aussi, il lui avouerait.

Même si cela devait prendre des années, il aurait attendu.

Heureusement, la séance confession était arrivée un peu plus tôt.

Même au plus profond de ses réflexions, il n'avait pas cessé de le dévisager. A présent, il s'apprêtait à boire le liquide rouge et épais. S'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur sa tasse, il lui aurait sans doute demandé d'un ton cassant ce qu'il regardait comme ça, et lui n'aurait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de de continuer à le fixer bêtement, la bouche en cul de poule. Il le vit porter le bord fumant à sa bouche, puis l'éloigner brusquement en faisant la grimace.

C'était pourtant évident qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment refroidi. Mais voilà qu'il se brûlait les lèvres par gourmandise.

Takao se passa une main sur la joue, comme pour effacer son sourire. Mais Midorima avait dû le remarquer, car il reposa le mug derechef, son air boudeur refaisant surface.

Au fond, il était bien une chose qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait beau traîner partout son caractère d'ours mal léché, aux yeux de Takao, ses travers étaient autant de petits détails qui l'attendrissaient sans qu'il y puisse rien. Quoi qu'il fasse, il le trouvait irrésistiblement mignon.

D'un coup, il se leva, manquant de bousculer la table. Vite. Trouver quelque chose d'inutile à faire et arrêter de divaguer de façon aussi flagrante. Qui plus est, dans une cuisine de 4 mètres carré et en tête à tête avec une personne potentiellement susceptible de le percer à jour et de le planter là dans la minute qui suit.

\- Je… Ha ha, j'ai complètement oublié, ma chambre est un bordel sans nom depuis des semaines – p'tête même des mois, maintenant que j'y pense. Je vais passer un coup de karcher et je reviens~

\- Mais on n'a pas besoin d'aller dans ta chambre...

\- A tout de suite !

Et il s'éclipsa en deux temps, trois mouvements.

La pièce parut beaucoup plus vide, d'un coup. Il ne restait plus que Midorima. Et son mug.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un soupir. Parfois, Takao avait des fulgurances que personne n'arrivait à suivre. C'était un constat qu'il avait fait depuis longtemps, mais malgré cela, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

Il regarda l'horloge murale. 16h14. Encore deux minutes, et il ferait une nouvelle tentative avec son shiruko.

Cette fois, il ne se brûla pas. Il but lentement, jusqu'à vider intégralement la tasse.

16h35. Et toujours aucun signe du fugitif.

Après une longue attente, il finit par se lever, et marcha jusqu'au couloir. Il l'appela. Pas de réponse. Mais un ramdam d'enfer depuis la pièce du fond.

Il avait dû entreprendre un déménagement.

Midorima gagna la porte de la chambre. La porte. Pas plus loin. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas su où poser le pied. Le plancher avait disparu sous les magazines, les couvertures et les vêtements qui semblaient avoir été déposés par un raz-de-marée. Même Takao ne trouvait plus d'espace libre. Il sautait à cloche-pied entre les pull-overs et les vieux posters, plus pour s'amuser que par égard pour ce qu'il piétinait allègrement.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

L'intéressé leva la tête, les bras chargés de paquets de chips vides.

\- T'en fais pas, fais comme chez toi, va aux toilettes, j'en ai pour deux minutes !

\- Tu comptes ranger tout ça en deux minutes ? Il y a des limites à l'optimisme !

Comme s'il prenait seulement conscience de l'ampleur du problème, le propriétaire des lieux balaya la pièce du regard.

\- … Plutôt dix minutes…

Excédé, Midorima se baissa et ramassa au fur et à mesure tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire – revues, t-shirts et chaussettes confondus – et les déposa sans ménagement sur la pile que supportait déjà Takao, de sorte que seul le haut de sa tête dépassait du tas.

\- On se demande à quoi te servent tes placards.

\- Merci, Shin-chan~

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, ils étaient parvenus à faire disparaître le tsunami, en bourrant les étagères jusqu'à leur moindre recoin. Une fois les panneaux coulissants refermés, la pièce donnait une impression singulière. Assez extraordinaire, étant donné son état d'origine. Et pourtant, en dehors des quelques magazines qui traînaient encore dans les coins faute de place, et du dossier de la chaise de bureau surchargé de fringues entassées, on pouvait presque dire de la chambre qu'elle était… sinon rangée, au moins « circulable ».

Midorima tomba sur le lit. Les coudes sur les genoux, il laissa sa tête plonger en avant. Elle lui paraissait excessivement lourde, à présent. Tellement lourde qu'il sentait tout son corps ployer vers le sol.

Il aperçut alors quelque chose qui dépassait de sous le lit. Le coin d'un livre. Il n'y avait pas songé, mais il était plus que probable que le dessous de ce lit soit dans un bazar plus formidable encore que le reste de la pièce.

Le livre en question était un petit format. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il voyait. Un manga. Son porte-bonheur du jour. C'était sans doute bon signe.

Plus par curiosité que par intérêt, il le prit et commença à le feuilleter.

Erreur.

Il le referma sur le champ, et le posa sur la table de chevet, ni vu ni connu. Mais évidemment, même en train de fourrer des vêtements dans son placard qui n'en pouvait déjà plus à l'autre bout de la pièce, Takao n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

\- Grillé.

Midorima se retourna et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu lisais des trucs pareils.

\- Un peu de yaoi, ça a jamais tué personne…

Il fit le tour du lit, et s'assit à côté de lui. Il continuait à toiser l'ouvrage vicié d'un air méfiant.

\- Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Je te le prête, si tu veux~

\- Non merci !

Son ton brusque le surprit. Il se pencha pour voir son visage, tandis que l'autre regardait résolument vers le mur. Son cœur rata un battement – il avait les joues marbrées de rouge.

\- Shin-chan, tu es le pire tsundere que j'ai jamais vu~

\- N'im… N'importe qui réagirait comme ça en tombant sur cette espèce de… de recueil pornographique homosexuel !

Takao le fixa avec des yeux ronds pendant trois longues secondes. Midorima s'était retourné. Et il avait réussi l'exploit de se faire rougir davantage à ses propres mots.

C'était trop. Takao se mordit la lèvre, et fit un petit bruit de ballon qui se dégonfle.

\- … « Recueil pornographique homosexuel » ?

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il explosa de rire, tombant en arrière sur le matelas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

Comble du comble. Midorima mettait de l'huile sur le feu sans s'en rendre compte. A présent, lui se tenait le ventre en roulant d'un côté et de l'autre.

\- Takao !

Celui-ci se hissa tant bien que mal sur ses coudes, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu sais, je veux pas me moquer de toi ni rien, mais… Tu visualises un truc bien rouge ? Genre une tomate ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Mais une grosse, belle tomate, hein. Bien mûre et tout…

\- Tais-toi, je te dis.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de rire.

\- Eh bah… La tomate, là, tu vois, c'est…

Midorima lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, sans le faire taire pour autant, tant il gigotait pour se dégager.

\- … C'est un peu ta tête en ce moment~

D'un coup, il fut plaqué en arrière avec un poids écrasant sur sa poitrine, et manqua de suffoquer dans son fou rire. Au-dessus de lui, Midorima cherchait toujours à lui couper le sifflet, et lui couvrit la bouche avec force. Sans vraiment lutter, Takao échoua à se libérer et tapa du plat de la main sur le matelas. Lorsqu'il put enfin inspirer de nouveau, il hoqueta pathétiquement, essoufflé.

Levant les yeux, il constata avec une pointe de déception que son partenaire avait repris un visage neutre. Penché au-dessus de lui, son regard d'un vert profond plongeait dans le sien.

Lentement, il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses épaules. Sa nuque. Puis il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- J'étais vraiment sérieux quand je t'envoyais ces messages.

Il perçut la tension qui le parcourait. Reposant ses mains sur ses épaules, Takao resta perdu dans son regard un long moment.

\- Shin-chan… On le fait ?

Comme il s'y attendait, Midorima resta complètement figé. A vrai dire, lui non plus n'était pas très à l'aise. Il avait beau parler avec décontraction, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça. Mais le plus gênant, c'était que les secondes passaient, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

Peut-être bien qu'il s'était transformé en statue, sous le choc.

Embarrassé au possible, Takao se redressa, et baissa la tête.

\- Bon, c'était un sacré bide. Oublie ça, c'est idiot…

\- J'y ai pensé aussi…

Interloqué, il releva les yeux et le dévisagea.

\- Quoi ?

\- … Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire ça, mais… je croyais qu'en évitant de répondre à ton harcèlement et en limitant le nombre de fois où on se verrait, on n'en arriverait pas là.

Hélas, sa tentative de susciter un peu de remords chez Takao tomba complètemement à plat, et il décrocha un grand sourire en retour.

\- T'en as envie, alors ?

Agacé, il lui aboya à la figure :

\- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ou tu ne retiens que ce que tu veux entendre ?!

\- Dixit celui qui ne répond jamais à mes questions.

Il voulut répliquer, mais rien ne vint. Comme Takao l'attirait vers lui, il ferma les yeux, et se laissa embrasser. Cette fois, il n'y allait pas par étapes comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Ses mains passaient langoureusement dans son dos tandis qu'il le serrait contre lui. Il entendait le bruit de leurs lèvres qui se touchaient et se séparaient.

Penché sur lui, Midorima était parcouru de frissons. Il était terriblement contracté, sans doute pour tenter de les contenir.

A présent, ils n'étaient plus à l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient plus à se cacher de qui que ce soit. Il n'avait plus de raison de fuir. Se cambrant sous lui, Takao chercha à se rapprocher un peu plus.

\- Shin-chan…

Sa propre voix lui donna l'impression d'être déjà loin, très loin.

Il avait envie de le caresser sur tout le corps. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Un peu déconcerté, Midorima ouvrit les yeux. Passant une main sur sa joue, il insista. Jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'entrouvre doucement, malgré sa réticence. Ses lèvres tremblaient contre les siennes.

Soudain, il se crispa et poussa un cri étranglé qui ramena brusquement Takao à lui. Celui-ci vit sa main agripper sa jambe droite, et ses mâchoires se serrer sous la douleur.

\- Reste pas comme ça, allonge-toi !

Midorima respirait profondément, tentant de se détendre autant que possible. Mais les veines qui saillaient sur son front le trahissaient. Se redressant aussitôt, Takao le prit par les épaules, et le força à s'allonger sur le dos. Son visage congestionné l'alarmait. Il songea à aller chercher quelque chose de chaud pour calmer la tension du muscle. Mais lorsqu'il commença à se lever, la main libre de Midorima lui saisit le poignet.

\- Reste là… Ça va passer…

Il avait du mal à le croire. Mais lorsqu'il le regarda à nouveau, il avait ouvert les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'en ai pour une minute, même pas.

\- Reste, je te dis.

Incertain, il attendit, un pied sur le lit, un autre par terre, prêt à réagir au quart de tour. Mais Midorima semblait ne pas s'être trompé. Peu à peu, ses doigts se desserrèrent, et il reprit un souffle régulier.

Soulagé, Takao s'assit près de lui.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'aurais dû penser que ce n'était pas très confortable pour toi…

\- Rien n'est confortable, c'est tout le problème.

D'une voix plus calme, Midorima murmura :

\- Ça va mieux, maintenant.

Takao le considéra un moment. La douleur était passée. Ses traits étaient moins tendus. Mais il gardait une expression mitigée. Il avait toujours détesté se sentir diminué. Et dans cette situation en particulier, c'était sans doute pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter.

\- Décidément, je ne peux vraiment rien faire du tout.

Levant la tête, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis son visage s'illumina.

\- Heureusement, il y a une solution à tout !

Et il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

\- Voilà~

Rouge pivoine, Midorima ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Takao savoura cette vision imprenable de là où il était. D'habitude, il se serait fait balancer par-dessus bord sans même avoir pu s'installer, dans la continuité du mouvement. Mais il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste.

Ce qu'il avait appris depuis longtemps, avec lui, c'était l'art d'interpréter les non-dits. Midorima ne disait jamais tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, surtout lorsque le contenu des pensées en question s'avérait un tant soit peu embarrassant. Par conséquent, si, au lieu de refuser tout net une proposition, il gardait le silence… Alors c'était qu'il témoignait plus ou moins son consentement. Une sorte d'accord tacite, certes difficile à saisir. Mais cela faisait longtemps que tous les deux arrivaient à se comprendre sans avoir nécessairement besoin de s'exprimer.

Se courbant pour être plus près, Takao murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

\- Ça va mieux, tu es sûr ?

\- Puisque je te le dis.

Un petit frisson lui remonta le dos.

\- … Je peux ?

\- …

Il s'assit carrément sur lui. Au contact de son bassin contre le sien, Midorima sursauta presque. Mais Takao ne bougea pas. L'incident de tout à l'heure désormais clos, il sentait la même chaleur le parcourir à nouveau. Il se pencha vers lui, et lui ôta ses lunettes avant de les déposer sur la table de chevet. Après quoi il s'allongea sur lui, et reprit leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé. Midorima hésita quelques secondes, puis ouvrit timidement la bouche. L'instant d'après, il se tordit légèrement au contact de sa langue contre la sienne.

\- Hm… Elle a un goût… sucré…

\- … Evidemment… Tu espérais… quoi ?

Takao pouffa de rire, et prit son visage entre ses mains comme s'il voulait le dévorer tout cru. Doucement, il commença à onduler contre lui. Leurs torses l'un contre l'autre produisaient une chaleur incroyable. Inconsciemment – forcément inconsciemment –, Midorima gémit.

Takao s'arrêta de l'embrasser quelques secondes. Il regardait ce visage que l'autre cherchait si désespérément à détourner, embarrassé au possible. Il était complètement rouge. Jusqu'aux oreilles.

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Takao se baissa, et suivit la ligne de son cou du bout des lèvres. Un brin hésitantes, il sentit deux mains s'approcher de son dos, et parcourir lentement ses épaules. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Les mains dans son dos se figèrent. Sans le stopper, pour autant.

Lorsqu'il eut entièrement découvert son torse, il s'écarta un peu, et le regarda. Ses doigts tracèrent la courbe des muscles sur son ventre, et Midorima trembla à leur contact.

\- Désolé, ça chatouille ?

\- Arrête de… dire ce genre de trucs.

Par précaution, il arrêta. Il fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le balança sur le sol. Se penchant à nouveau, il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau blanche tandis que ses mains descendaient vers ses hanches. A nouveau, il sentit son corps se tendre sous lui.

Ses doigts finirent par se heurter au cuir de sa ceinture.

Il hésita. Pas trop longtemps, sinon son partenaire lunatique risquait bien de changer d'avis. Il inspira, cherchant à donner l'impression qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation, et entreprit de l'en débarrasser.

Il en avait presque fini avec la ceinture lorsque Midorima l'interrompit.

\- Takao…

\- Hm ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus parler.

\- C'est juste que…

Il ferma les yeux.

\- … Est-ce que tu pourrais éteindre la lumière ?

Silence. Par réflexe, Takao plaqua sa main contre son nez.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir une hémorragie nasale…

Midorima lui lança un regard noir – mais avec son teint de cerise et sa chemise grande ouverte, il n'impressionnait plus grand monde. Profitant de sa main levée pour dissimuler son sourire, Takao se leva néanmoins, et marcha docilement jusqu'à l'interrupteur. Il regretta un peu de se retrouver presque dans le noir, et de ne plus distinguer les couleurs. Il devait encore pleuvoir dehors. Sinon, il n'aurait pas fait aussi sombre à cette heure-là.

Mais ce genre de préoccupations lui passait un peu au-dessus de la tête.

Il rejoignit Midorima sur le lit, et le serra dans ses bras. Pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas très chaud lorsqu'il s'éloignait de lui, maintenant que son t-shirt était retourné orner le plancher. Il ne distinguait plus aussi nettement son visage, mais il l'entendait respirer contre ses lèvres. Un peu frustré, il eut une moue boudeuse.

\- Je te vois beaucoup moins bien, maintenant…

\- C'est le but, idiot.

Ses bras l'enveloppaient mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient fait tout à l'heure. Ils le maintenaient allongé contre lui, si bien qu'il eut un peu de mal à passer une main entre eux. Il finit d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair, et, doucement, le caressa à travers son sous-vêtement. Midorima retint sa respiration. Il continua de l'embrasser, sur les lèvres, les joues. Il avait beau le toucher, il restait complètement crispé, s'empêchant de bouger de toutes ses forces.

Dans la mesure du possible, il aurait préféré éviter de le brusquer. Mais il fallait bien l'admettre : dans son genre, il était tout de même terriblement coincé. Un petit coup de pouce ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et en ce qui le concernait, il était suffisamment entreprenant pour deux.

S'écartant un peu de son visage, il baissa les yeux – et le pantalon de Midorima, par la même occasion.

Slip. Il l'aurait parié. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour sortir une vanne. Contenant son rire, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, et tira le tout jusqu'à ses chevilles. Midorima se redressa, protestant pour se donner une contenance, mais Takao n'y prêta pas attention, les yeux rivés à un autre endroit.

\- … Et là, je me dis que je suis plutôt content de ne pas être en-dessous.

L'autre mit un certain temps à saisir le sens de sa remarque.

Mais lorsqu'il comprit, il se trouva complètement privé de sa répartie, et, faute de mieux, enfouit son visage dans sa main. Amusé, Takao chercha à la retirer. Il résista.

\- Te cache pas, Shin-chan~

Il mit quelques secondes à obtempérer. Sa main se baissa à peine. Juste assez pour dévoiler ses yeux fuyants. Takao la prit dans la sienne, et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Ça craint de dire ça, mais… tu es beau, comme ça.

N'ayant plus sa main pour le couvrir, Midorima baissa la tête, sa frange voilant une partie de son visage. Plus il cherchait à se cacher, plus Takao fondait tant il le trouvait mignon – il ne le faisait pas exprès, peut-être même n'en avait-il absolument pas conscience. Mais à vouloir rendre la situation moins gênante, c'était immanquablement l'effet inverse qu'il produisait.

Sans lâcher sa main, Takao approcha l'autre de son bassin, et reprit progressivement ses caresses. Midorima respirait plus fort. Il voyait son torse se soulever rapidement en-dessous de lui, et se pencha brusquement pour lui embrasser le cou.

Petit à petit, il crut entendre comme des micro-gémissements dans son oreille. Il accéléra, et les sons se précisèrent. Il sentait ses doigts devenir humides à mesure qu'il le touchait.

Midorima lui prit le bras, l'obligeant à ralentir. Sous le regard intrigué de Takao, il ouvrit son pantalon, et le lui fit retirer à son tour. Un peu hésitant, il alla malgré tout au bout de la démarche et enleva le reste avec. Stupéfait, Takao ne bougeait plus, lui non plus.

Il le sentit approcher sa main, hésiter un peu. Un vif frisson le parcourut tout entier. Il commença à aller et venir dans sa main, gémissant légèrement. Il tenta de reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé en suspens, avec une capacité de concentration fortement réduite. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Midorima avait fermé les yeux, son dos s'arquant par à-coups sous lui.

Il avait du mal à le croire, mais il avait déjà atteint sa limite. D'une voix tremblante, il l'arrêta.

\- J'ai… J'ai vraiment envie de toi…

Haletant, il le regarda dans les yeux. Attendant une éventuelle objection à laquelle il ne saurait probablement pas quoi répondre. Mais elle ne venait pas.

Ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés à la pénombre, et il voyait parfaitement l'anxiété sur son visage. Qui sait à quoi il pouvait penser, en ce moment. Sans doute en partie à tous ces principes qu'il se martelait nuit et jour et qui allaient tellement à l'encontre de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Et peut-être aussi à de l'appréhension, pure et simple.

D'un ton léger, Takao ajouta :

\- J'avoue, je manque un peu de pratique. Mais niveau théorie, je m'en sors pas mal. Je me suis documenté, comme tu as pu le constater~

\- C'est censé me rassurer…?

\- … Je suis super nerveux, en vrai.

\- Moi aussi.

Midorima murmurait tout bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu.

\- … Je n'aurais jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Takao le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il aurait aimé capter son regard, mais naturellement, Midorima regardait partout, sauf vers lui. Aussi cliché que cela put paraître, il eut clairement la sensation que ses mots le touchaient au plus profond de son être. Ses sentiments rejaillirent avec une telle soudaineté qu'il eut un impérieux besoin de l'étreindre maintenant, tout de suite.

Se tordant vers le côté extérieur du lit, il ouvrit le tiroir et y fouilla quelques secondes. Vraisemblablement averti de ce qu'il y cherchait, Midorima s'évertuait d'autant plus à ne pas tourner la tête dans sa direction. Takao écarta doucement ses jambes, et effleura l'intérieur de ses cuisses. En entendant le bruit du tube qu'il pressait sur ses doigts, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ferma automatiquement les yeux.

Glissant le premier à l'intérieur, Takao eut l'impression qu'il s'était mis en apnée.

\- Shin-chan, détends-toi…

\- Je sais.

Il avait oublié que ses commentaires l'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose. Il le laissa reprendre sa respiration petit à petit, et recommença à le toucher, pour focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose.

Il passa un deuxième doigt avec plus de peine. Il le vit grimacer.

Il humidifia à nouveau ses doigts, et se risqua à augmenter encore. Midorima prit sur lui pour ne rien dire, mais ne put réprimer un grondement sourd lorsqu'il les sentit aller et venir à nouveau.

\- A… Arrête…

\- Encore un peu, c'est presque bon.

\- Non, c'est … pas ça…

Comme Takao continuait, il se cambra sous lui, comme dans un spasme. L'instant d'après, il saisit la main qui le caressait en même temps.

\- Arrête ça… Je te dis que… c'est bon…

A la façon dont il disait ça, Takao fut pris d'un doute.

Il s'arrêta, et vit une tout autre expression sur son visage.

On le lui aurait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas cru.

Mais Midorima n'avait plus du tout l'air indisposé par ce qu'il faisait. C'était même plutôt le contraire.

Il comprit d'instinct que s'il faisait la moindre remarque à cet instant précis, il signait son arrêt de mort.

Il sourit, et se pencha à nouveau vers le tiroir. Sceptique, Midorima l'observa du coin de l'œil, l'air de se demander ce qu'il pouvait encore cacher là-dedans.

La réalité fut bien moins saugrenue que ce qu'il s'était mis à imaginer.

Takao déchira le plastique avec précaution, et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Il s'allongea sur lui, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- … J'y vais.

A peine eut-il commencé qu'il sentit ses mains lui agripper les bras. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses muscles raides à mesure qu'il avançait. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il pourrait vraiment aller plus loin. Et si sa « documentation » ne lui avait pas un peu déformé la réalité.

Il leva la tête. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre son visage pour l'embrasser. Mais il voyait la souffrance dans ses yeux, qu'il tentait de garder fermés. Et entendait son souffle étranglé pour retenir sa voix.

\- Shin…

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire. Midorima le serra brusquement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Mais ce qu'il comprit par ce geste, c'était une sorte d'instruction impatiente – « _tais-toi et continue._ »

Il passa une main sous son épaule, tandis que l'autre se faufilait jusqu'à son bas-ventre pour retrouver sa place d'origine. Midorima étouffa une plainte.

\- J'y suis… Dis-moi quand je peux…

\- Vas-y.

Mi étonné, mi perdu dans ce qu'ils faisaient, Takao marqua une petite pause.

\- … Sûr ?

Il le vit acquiescer brièvement, le visage résolument tourné dans la direction opposée. Il les remarqua seulement à cet instant – les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Il s'approcha de son cou, faute de pouvoir aller plus haut, et l'embrassa tendrement pendant quelques secondes.

\- D'accord.

Lentement, il commença à bouger en lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Il avait l'esprit embué par les sensations qui le parcouraient.

\- Ah… Aah…

Il accéléra petit à petit. Pas aussi progressivement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais sa voix le rendait fou. Il l'entendait lutter de plus en plus difficilement contre les bruits sourds qui lui échappaient. Il sentait sa gorge vibrer près de son oreille, et ses bras le serrer de plus en plus fort.

Il avait clairement la sensation de lâcher la rampe. Il n'alignait même plus deux pensées cohérentes.

\- Shin… chan…

Il répétait son nom, le souffle court. La seule question qu'il arrivait encore à se poser, c'était s'il faisait ça bien ou non. Un peu soucieux tout de même, il s'appliqua à lui procurer les mêmes sensations que celles qu'il éprouvait. Il reprit le mouvement de sa main, qu'il avait un peu oublié dans le feu de l'action. Et il entama un va-et-vient plus lent, mais plus intense. Pénétrant le plus profondément possible en lui.

\- Gh… !

Midorima se cambra. Peu à peu, il en vint à gémir à chaque coup de bassin.

Takao accéléra à nouveau. Ils respiraient à un rythme effréné l'un comme l'autre. Midorima pencha la tête en arrière. Il s'attaqua à son cou dégagé.

La chaleur devenait étouffante.

\- … Ta… Takao…

Un violent frisson le traversa. L'entendre murmurer son nom alors que leurs deux corps s'enlaçaient avec passion était incontestablement la chose la plus sexy qu'il ait jamais connue.

\- Je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, de peur de perdre le contrôle de sa voix, qui lui échappait déjà depuis un certain temps. Au lieu de quoi, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, et accompagna ses mouvements, le poussant petit à petit à accroître la cadence. Takao se sentait à deux doigts de craquer. Il prit sur lui tant qu'il put.

Brusquement, il le sentit s'arquer sous lui, et se contracter avec force.

\- Nng… Aaah !

Il s'immobilisa. Les yeux clos. Toutes ses autres sensations balayées par la plénitude qui l'emplissait.

Puis il reprit son souffle. Le bras qui le retenait trembla sous lui.

Il s'écroula sur son torse, et entendit son cœur qui martelait encore comme un damné.

Progressivement, Takao entendit la pluie qui tapotait les fenêtres.

\- Takao.

Il ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'endors pas.

Il grommela vaguement, puis roula mollement sur le côté.

Il resta allongé sur le dos un long moment.

Et prit le temps de savourer le potentiel comique de ce tableau.

Ils étaient tous les deux, à poil sur un lit, en train d'observer le plafond.

\- On a l'air con.

\- Je me faisais la même remarque.

Takao éclata d'un rire léger. Il tourna la tête vers lui. Il souriait. Enfin – un sourire crypté. Un sourire qu'il cherchait à cacher sans y parvenir.

\- Depuis quand tu gardes tous ces trucs dans tes tiroirs ?

\- Hmm, depuis que je me dis qu'un jour viendrait où ils me serviraient… T'en fais pas, ils datent pas de si longtemps que ça.

Il ne s'appesantit pas sur le sujet.

\- Et puis, tu m'aurais sûrement envoyé bouler si j'avais pas de capote. Du genre « Et les MST, tu connais ?! »

\- Tu m'imites toujours aussi mal. Et je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça.

\- … « Pas prévu » ?

Sautant sur l'occasion, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs roula sur le ventre et le dévisagea d'un air goguenard, le menton posé sur la main.

\- Et moi qui avais une image si pure et innocente de toi. Alors qu'en fait, tu prévoyais des choses~

Irrité, Midorima lui tourna le dos.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas à mes mails. Pas vrai ?

La large silhouette qu'il avait devant lui s'était faite statue à nouveau.

\- Bon. Je vais reprendre à zéro.

Ce disant, il passa son bras autour de lui, et chuchota dans son oreille :

\- Shin-chan, tu m'aimes ?

Il crut sincèrement qu'il répondrait, cette fois.

Et il n'eut pas complètement tort.

En quelque sorte.

\- … J'ai fait suffisamment de concessions pour aujourd'hui.

Et Midorima se redressa brusquement, le laissant s'étaler comme une crêpe sur l'oreiller.

\- De « concessions » ?!

\- Exactement.

\- Oh, le grand mytho ! T'assumes pas du tout, c'est plutôt ça !

\- Bon, où est mon pantalon ?

\- Chai pas, j'l'ai balancé avec ton slip.

Midorima ne le gratifia pas de son habituel regard assassin, et remit ses lunettes sans se tourner vers lui. Sans doute jugea-t-il plus opportun de garder son visage hors de sa vue.

Tandis qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise, Takao s'assit derrière lui, se frottant la tête d'un air endormi.

\- Tu restes pas ?

\- Je préfère partir avant que ta famille ne rentre. Et puis mes révisions n'ont pas été très fructueuses aujourd'hui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il acheva de se rhabiller, et se leva. Traversant en trois pas la pièce exiguë, son regard fut happé par un cadre photo, dressé sur la commode.

\- … J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à une éternité.

\- Une éternité, carrément ?

\- C'est une époque qui est complètement derrière nous, maintenant.

Takao se rapprocha. Et murmura près de lui :

\- Qui sait.

Derrière le verre sans une trace de poussière, posait leur équipe au grand complet, au tout début du lycée. Au premier rang, ils étaient au centre, accroupis tous les deux, autour d'un trophée. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Takao portait un serre-tête. Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. A côté de lui, Midorima faisait semblant de ne pas être affecté par leur gaieté.

Mais, trois ans après, il se souvenait encore combien il avait été heureux, ce jour-là.


	22. Ch 21 - Rouge reste une couleur chaude

EDIT : Les partiels arrivant, le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu retardé... Désolé !

... Oulala, que ça fait longtemps... Bon, un mois tout rond, mais quand même. J'ai mis du temps à le sortir, celui-là !

Du coup, j'ai vais dire plein de trucs un peu dans le désordre... Déjà que la saison 3 sort dans moins d'un mois, et la suite du manga d'ici fin décembre, ça me fait faire des bonds à chaque fois que j'y pense~

Sinon, euh... Ah oui, je me suis penché sur les anniversaires de tout le monde, et du coup, j'ai rectifié des petites imprécisions dans les âges. Du plus vieux au plus jeune, on a : Kise - Midorima - Aomine - Murasakibara - Akashi - Kuroko. Donc, comme pour l'instant, dans cette fic, nous sommes en octobre (calcul mental), Kuroko et Akashi ont encore 18 ans (Takao aussi), les autres en ont 19.

J'ai oublié de préciser, même si ça n'a pas une importance capitale : la chanson un peu triste du début s'appelle _Ikanaide_ (chantée par Fagagie).

Maintenant, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et on avance~

**chizumi-san** : ... J'ai bien compris le message. Et je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès après avoir lu ton commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. Mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire un chapitre sur eux. Normalement, tu devrais être tranquille pendant un bon bout de temps (mais pas définitivement, parce que malheureusement, j'aime beaucoup Midorin~). Je comprends qu'il soit un peu (très ? xD) irritant la majeure partie du temps, mais quand même, il mérite pas tout ça. Enfin, c'est mon avis. D'ailleurs, cette fois, tu vas croire que je t'ai encore écoutée : il y a Kise, Kuroko, et même Akashi ! Finalement, peut-être que je suis influencé inconsciemment !

**Laura-067** : J'ai l'impression de répondre à ton commentaire après une éternité... Désolé ! Mais je réponds quand même : Akashi a blessé Midorima l'avant-veille de la finale, et la veille, il a retrouvé Kuroko pour lui parler (ce sera dans le prochain chapitre). Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que Rakuzan s'est retiré, c'était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée - c'est d'ailleurs pour avoir des explications sur ce choix que Midorima était venu le voir. C'est davantage lié à Kuroko, effectivement. Enfin, je suis contente que le passage sur Takao et Midorin t'ait plu, même si ce n'est pas le pairing principal de cette fic ( ^ ^) Bonne lecture !

**Kyoko77** : Qu'on soit bien d'accord, j'ai jamais parlé de string, ça va pas non ! ( = 3 =) Maintenant, à cause de toi, je viens d'envisager un scénario étrange... Et si son porte-bonheur du jour en est un ? Qu'est-ce qui est le pire : le porter à la main ou le porter tout court ? Dilemme... Aheum, j'attends ta prochaine review ! ( - . -)

**Ange** (ça va plus vite~) : Merci ! Théoriquement, je devrais encore continuer un petit bout de temps, mais ravi que tu aimes ;3 Bonne lecture~

J'espère que ce chapitre excusera un peu mon retard... Parce que c'est une scène à laquelle je pense depuis trèèès longtemps.

... Non, en fait, c'est La scène qui m'a poussé à écrire une fic sur Akashi et Kuroko.

J'arrête la bande-annonce. A la prochaine !

* * *

L'écran de télévision projetait des lumières de différentes couleurs à travers la pièce. Assis sur le canapé, Kuroko avait ramené ses jambes contre lui. Une couverture le recouvrait entièrement, l'enveloppant des pieds à la tête.

Il avait un casque audio sur les oreilles. Kise le lui avait prêté, ainsi que son iPod. Kuroko ne s'était pas soucié de parcourir la playlist. Il écoutait les chansons au fur et à mesure qu'elles défilaient et, curieusement, il s'était aperçu qu'ils avaient tous les deux des goûts assez proches en matière de musique. Le volume de la télé était trop bas pour qu'il puisse saisir les slogans des spots publicitaires qui s'y succédaient.

Derrière le téléviseur, la baie vitrée lui dévoilait un bout de l'extérieur. Il entrevoyait la nuit à travers les pans de la couverture. Le haut des tours qui se découpait sur le ciel noir. De ce point de vue, tout semblait immobile. Mort. Même les sons ne lui parvenaient pas. Il leur préférait la boucle répétitive des fichiers audio du lecteur.

Ses journées se passaient sur ce canapé.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'était pas sorti. La dernière chose qui le préoccupait, c'était bien de savoir l'heure, où encore quel jour on était. Si Kise ne venait pas les lui rappeler quotidiennement, il aurait aussi oublié les repas, probablement.

Une mélodie douce et triste, quelques notes de piano, résonnèrent dans la tiédeur confinée de la couverture. Il la resserra un peu plus autour de lui. La fatigue et la confusion le laissaient indifférent à tout ce qu'il pouvait voir ou entendre depuis qu'il était ici. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne s'en souciait plus.

Il n'y avait que cette chanson qui le ramenait un peu à lui. Quand il l'écoutait, il sentait ses émotions refaire surface. Il sentait que le silence dans lequel il se murait lui pesait de plus en plus. Et les scènes se succédaient dans sa tête. De plus en plus proches. De plus en plus vraies. Elles se répétaient, elles aussi. Comme la playlist. Seulement il ne pouvait jamais les arrêter.

Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Tandis que le blondinet rentrait et lui lançait un « bonsoir » plein d'enthousiasme, il s'affaira lentement à fouiller dans la poche de son sweat, et éteignit l'iPod.

\- Ce soir, j'ai fait simple : ce sera râmen pour tout le monde.

Kuroko fit glisser le casque sur ses épaules. Son environnement sonore lui paraissait toujours aussi lointain.

Kise dut le voir acquiescer faiblement, car il l'entendit sortir quelque chose d'un sac plastique, et mettre la bouilloire à chauffer. Puis il resta silencieux. Les seuls moments où Kise ne faisait plus de bruit, c'était lorsqu'il consultait ses mails.

L'eau se mit à gargouiller. Kuroko l'entendit se déverser sur les nouilles déshydratées. Son hôte vint déposer les bols en plastique sur la table basse. S'affalant à l'autre bout du sofa, il posa la joue contre le haut du dossier, regardant la télévision de biais.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je peux changer ?

Il hocha la tête de nouveau. Le jeune homme prit la télécommande, et zappa sur une chaîne qui diffusait un talk-show hebdomadaire. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se pencha vers le bol fumant et souleva l'opercule.

\- Ça devrait être prêt.

Kuroko émergea de son duvet. Il tendit une main, sépara ses baguettes, murmura « Bon appétit » et souffla sur son bol. Kise lui raconta sa journée pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Le train-train habituel, selon lui : passage à l'agence le matin, discussion avec son manager, déjeuner avec un photographe réputé, shooting l'après-midi. Rien de bien exaltant.

Il avait beau n'être pas très enthousiaste lui-même, Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever le ton maussade qu'il prenait dès qu'il parlait de son travail. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui en avait plus parlé depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, et au début du lycée, il arrivait que Kise débarque en brandissant fièrement le dernier numéro d'une revue dont il faisait la couverture, et les harcèle, lui et Aomine, pour qu'ils y jettent au moins un coup d'œil. Et puis, petit à petit, ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles. Comme Kise ne disait rien, ils n'avaient pas insisté. Ils se doutaient seulement qu'il devait continuer, en dehors des cours et des entraînements, et que s'il poursuivait ce genre d'activité, c'était sûrement qu'il s'y plaisait.

A l'entendre, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il donnait. Il racontait en souriant, parce qu'il était toujours en train de sourire, lorsque Kuroko était là. Mais son regard paraissait éteint.

Kuroko songea qu'il n'avait sans doute pas plus envie que ça de détailler ses journées qui se ressemblaient tant, les unes aux autres. Et qu'il le faisait malgré tout, pour le distraire, et le tenir au courant de ce qui se passait en dehors de cet appartement.

\- Demain… Je retrouve Riko et les autres pour l'entraînement. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir, cette fois non plus ?

A cette mention, Kuroko ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Mais il ne répondit pas.

\- Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais.

\- Je sais que je devrais y retourner, mais… Je ne pourrais pas les regarder en face. S'ils savaient depuis le début tout ce dont je viens de me rappeler, et qu'ils n'osaient simplement pas me le dire, alors…

A côté de lui, il entendit un long soupir.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr qu'ils savent tout ça ? Moi, je ne sais rien. On ne m'a jamais rien dit alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être au courant. Et j'ose espérer que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas-là.

Kuroko tourna la tête vers lui, sa couverture lui tombant sur les épaules. Sa voix était plus grave, tout d'un coup. Et lorsqu'il le regarda en face – pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé chez lui –, Kuroko vit qu'il était peiné par ce qu'il disait.

\- Kise-kun…

\- Tu sais, ça te ferait du bien de parler, Kurokocchi. Même si ce n'est pas à moi. Tu te fais souffrir en gardant tout ça pour toi.

Kuroko baissa les yeux. Il ne s'en était jamais aperçu jusqu'alors. Mais Kise avait toujours été tenu à l'écart. Malgré l'attention qu'il lui témoignait constamment, il ne lui avait jamais confié quoi que ce soit.

Il le réalisait seulement maintenant.

\- Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas, je sais…

\- Si.

Il releva la tête, et Kise le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- C'est moi qui ai eu tort de te le cacher. Je croyais que c'était la seule chose à faire. Mais maintenant, tout le monde en fait les frais.

Kuroko vit un sourire bienveillant éclairer son visage, et il en éprouva un profond réconfort.

\- C'est du passé. Et puis j'imagine que tu avais de bonnes raisons.

Il hocha timidement la tête.

\- … J'aimerais t'en parler. Si ce n'est pas trop tard.

\- Pas du tout ! Je te l'ai dit : je serai toujours là pour t'écouter.

Kuroko acquiesça une deuxième fois. Le silence s'installa.

Un long silence.

\- … Kurokocchi ?

\- Ah, désolé. En fait, je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer.

Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les iris dorés.

\- Ca a peut-être changé depuis, mais l'année dernière encore, presque personne n'était au courant.

A nouveau, il s'interrompit. Le blondinet l'encouragea.

\- … Ça t'embête si je raconte depuis le début ?

\- Au contraire.

Il reprit le fil de ses souvenirs, comme ils lui étaient revenus quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu'il évoquait des scènes mémorables du temps où ils étaient au collège, Kise et lui en riaient tous les deux. Il lui rappelait des tonnes de détails amusants mais parfaitement futiles qu'il était le seul à avoir retenu. Et Kuroko replongea dans ces années-là, d'une façon complètement différente de celle qu'il avait douloureusement expérimentée par ce jour de pluie. Les images lui paraissaient plus joyeuses quand ils en parlaient. Et, petit à petit, il raconta d'un ton plus assuré, et plus léger.

Lorsqu'il en arriva à la Deuxième Année, l'atmosphère changea légèrement, néanmoins. Le sourire de Kise sembla perdre en intensité.

\- Et puis, un peu avant l'Inter-Collèges, on était les derniers à partir après l'entraînement, et…

Il regarda ses doigts qu'il entortillait nerveusement.

\- Et puis Akashi-kun m'a embrassé.

Il put voir distinctement chaque centimètre carré du visage de son ami s'affaisser l'un après l'autre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence

Un court silence.

\- … Quoiiii ?!

Il bondit sur ses pieds tandis que Kuroko le fixait depuis le canapé, impassible.

\- Attends, tu peux répéter ça ?!

Kuroko eut une moue contrariée.

\- Je ne préfèrerais pas.

\- Aaah, mais… mais… maiiis ?! D'accord, on sait tous qu'il peut être un peu tordu, des fois, mais de là à traumatiser Kurokocchi… !

\- Il ne m'a pas traumatisé.

\- Et je n'ai même pas été là pour le protéger !

\- Kise-kun, à qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Revenant sur terre, le blondinet lui lança un regard larmoyant. A se demander qui était victime d'un traumatisme.

\- Pardon, ça doit être dur pour toi d'en parler.

Kuroko considéra cette remarque un moment.

\- Non, pas tant que ça.

\- Mais… c'est sûrement à cause de ça que tu as refoulé tout le reste !

\- Je ne suis pas traumatisé.

Voyant sa grande théorie psychologique tomber à l'eau, Kise eut l'air de plus en plus perdu. Lentement, il se rassit près de lui, si près que son voisin eut un mouvement de recul lorsque son visage s'approcha.

\- … Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Ca ne t'a pas choqué du tout ?

\- Pas tellement.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il le fixa intensément. Et Kuroko jugea qu'il était inutile de jouer aux devinettes.

\- Parce que j'étais amoureux de lui.

Il y eut un petit temps de flottement.

Et en voyant le tsunami émotionnel qu'il avait provoqué, Kuroko se rappela qu'on lui avait souvent reproché d'être un peu trop direct.

\- Tu n'avais pas compris ?

Kise avait déjà eu le temps de faire le tour du canapé deux fois en comptant ses pas pour se calmer.

\- M-mais non ! On parlait tranquillement du collège, de la fois où on avait planqué les lunettes de Midorimacchi sous le lavabo ou de celle où on avait enfermé Aominecchi dans les toilettes des filles…

\- Tu retiens vraiment des choses étranges.

\- … et tu sors ça comme ça, sans prévenir !

\- Mais c'est justement pour cette raison que je t'ai parlé du reste. J'avais pensé que tu comprendrais.

Vaincu, Kise s'écrasa comme une crêpe et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du sofa.

\- J'ai l'impression de voir mon adolescence sous un angle complètement différent…

Kuroko hésita, levant discrètement les yeux.

\- C'est si bizarre que ça ?

Il l'observa quelques secondes. Puis se passa une main dans les cheveux, un semblant de sourire reparaissant peu à peu.

\- Maintenant que je le sais… non, pas tant que ça. J'aurais sûrement pu le voir, au moins depuis ton réveil. Tu réagissais tellement différemment quand on l'évoquait.

Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il tortillait toujours ses doigts, et les sépara.

\- Comme personne ne voulait rien dire à son sujet, j'imaginais n'importe quoi. A un moment, je me suis même demandé s'il était mort…

\- C'est parce qu'on ne pouvait rien te dire.

Kise se redressa et prit un air sérieux.

\- Akashicchi est venu nous voir, il y a quelques semaines. Il nous a demandé de ne plus avoir de contact avec toi, et de ne surtout pas te dire quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

Kuroko encaissa le coup.

Akashi savait qu'il était sorti du coma.

Il aurait eu tout le temps de se manifester. S'il l'avait voulu.

Il ne l'avait pas fait.

A croire que les choses ne changeaient pas tellement, en huit mois.

Il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il ne voulait toujours plus le voir.

\- Kurokocchi… Vous sortiez ensemble ?

\- … Presque personne n'était au courant. A l'époque.

Kise le dévisagea, les yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis.

\- Je pense que Momoi-san l'a compris assez vite. Si je lui demandais, elle dirait sans doute que c'est une question d'intuition féminine. Et puis, Midorima-kun aussi.

Un court silence suivit sa phrase.

\- Euh… On parle toujours d'intuition féminine ?

\- Ah, non pas du tout. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris. Seulement qu'il était au courant.

\- Lui, il savait, et pas moi… Ça craint.

Il avait l'air bien déprimé, ce coup-ci. Kuroko s'empressa de lui remonter le moral – tout en se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés à échanger les rôles.

\- Ca n'a rien de personnel, Kise-kun. Et puis je n'ai jamais parlé de tout ça à qui que ce soit, avant aujourd'hui.

D'un coup, Kise retrouva son entrain, et le fixa avec des yeux brillants.

\- Bon, alors continue !

La suite était loin d'être aussi plaisante à raconter. Kise la connaissait, pour partie. A la fin du collège, Akashi leur avait fait promettre qu'ils se retrouveraient une fois au lycée. Non plus comme amis, mais comme adversaires. Car il y avait déjà longtemps que l'amitié n'avait plus sa place, au sein du groupe. Leur rivalité l'avait étouffée.

Kuroko avait quitté le club à la suite de la dernière compétition qu'ils avaient jouée ensemble. Jouée, et gagnée – naturellement. Il ne supportait plus le basket. Il ne supportait plus de quitter le terrain sur une victoire qui les laissait indifférents.

Plus il les regardait, et plus il les trouvait égoïstes, et méprisants. Pourtant, il se disait que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas entièrement de leur faute.

Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, ils étaient tous un peu comme Aomine.

Il avait échoué, sur toute la ligne.

Mais celui qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir, bien plus que les autres, c'était Akashi. L'autre Akashi. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il n'ait à constater combien il était différent de celui qu'il avait connu.

Il ne parvenait pas l'ignorer. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il le regardait et espérait. S'imaginant qu'il réapparaitrait, sans crier gare, comme il avait disparu des mois auparavant. Mais chaque fois, c'était un regard étranger qui lui répondait. Et il se haïssait d'espérer naïvement, en dépit du temps qui passait.

Au final, il n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative que de partir. Les autres avaient tous rejoint des lycées différents. Mais même des années après, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi Seirin. A bien y penser, c'était peut-être même le meilleur choix qu'il ait jamais fait de toute sa vie.

\- C'était une période vraiment triste.

Kuroko s'interrompit. La tête basse, Kise avait l'air désemparé.

\- Je pense que ça l'a été pour tout le monde. Mais les choses se sont arrangées à la fin de l'année.

\- C'est en partie grâce à vous.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Si tu avais abandonné après le collège, peut-être bien que rien n'aurait changé pour nous. Après avoir affronté Seirin, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur la façon de jouer que j'avais jusque-là. Et Aominecchi aussi.

\- Aomine-kun ?

Kise eut un petit sourire.

\- Une fois, il m'a dit qu'il avait jamais bien digéré d'être battu par Seirin. Mais qu'il te respectait d'autant plus pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

L'absence d'Aomine l'affectait tout autant que lui. Il l'entendait dans sa voix. Et il lui était reconnaissant de lui en avoir parlé. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que son ancien partenaire lui aurait dit, en face à face. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les compliments – ou tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à un « merci ». Réflexion faite, c'était un trait de caractère assez récurrent au sein de la Génération Miracle – excepté Kise.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pendant tout ce temps, Akashicchi et toi, vous n'étiez pas très proches, si ?

\- Je crois que personne ne pouvait se dire vraiment proche de lui, à cette époque.

Ce n'était pas Kise qui allait dire le contraire.

\- Mais même si j'avais autre chose à penser et que je savais qu'on ne reviendrait pas en arrière, je n'arrivais pas à oublier. Avant la finale, j'ai raconté à toute l'équipe ce qui s'était passé à Teikô.

Kise le regarda fixement – Kuroko n'aurait su dire s'il approuvait ou pas.

\- Pour le vaincre, il fallait qu'ils sachent qui il était avant. Ça se tient.

\- Je me disais que si on ne gagnait pas ce match, rien ne changerait. Mais c'est pour Seirin qui je voulais y arriver. Parce que c'est avec eux que j'ai retrouvé le sentiment d'être une équipe.

Lorsqu'il y pensait, il se surprit à trouver tout le reste plus supportable. Le souvenir de cette journée était l'un de ceux qui ne lui faisait pas regretter d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire.

\- Kurokocchi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu souris bizarrement.

\- Ah, désolé.

Il s'appliqua aussitôt à reprendre son expression habituelle, et Kise s'en amusa.

\- C'était un jour vraiment exceptionnel, pas vrai ?

Peine perdue. Son sourire ne quittait pas son visage.

\- Oui. Vraiment.

* * *

Les couloirs résonnaient des cris de victoire et de la clameur des gradins. L'équipe de Seirin devait se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires, assaillie de tous côtés par des supporters qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, mais ce soir-là, peu importait. Ils baignaient dans la même atmosphère irréelle, les visages et leurs sourires masquaient la fatigue, les transportaient hors de leurs corps. C'était un de ces moments d'euphorie que l'on voudrait partager avec le monde entier.

\- Kuroko ! Il est toujours là ?

\- On va le perdre, dans cette foule !

La tête dépassant à peine du flot, Kuroko fut étonné de voir son champ de vision se dégager d'un seul coup. La haute silhouette qu'il suivait comme son ombre venait de s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Monte sur mon dos.

La minute d'après, il fut soulevé du sol – et la vue lui coupa le souffle.

Le couloir était bondé à craquer. C'était à se demander comment ils faisaient pour avancer. Il ne reconnaissait personne dans cette masse. Seulement ses coéquipiers, et la petite Riko, qui progressaient lentement, mais sûrement, dans un vacarme exalté.

Sur le dos de Kagami, il laissa pendre ses jambes de chaque côté, s'accrochant à son cou. Peu à peu, des picotements lui parcoururent les mollets. Ses pieds pesaient des tonnes, et en même temps, ils lui semblaient plus frêles que jamais. Même si la position était peu confortable, il redoutait le moment où on le reposerait, plus mou que de la pâte à pain.

Enfin, il voyait la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir devant eux, les invitant à s'y écrouler en travers des bancs alignés et sous la lumière aveuglante des néons. Pleine de promesses d'eau fraîche et de rondelles de citrons confites, elle avait des airs de porte du paradis.

Il tomba des nues lorsque la réalité le heurta de plein fouet. Littéralement.

\- K… Kagami ! Kuroko s'est pris le mur !

\- Fallait le reposer avant d'entrer ! T'es con ou bien ?!

\- Hein ?

Déboussolé, Kagami fit volte-face, et ne put que constater les faits : le pauvre Kuroko gisait sur le sol, plus mort que vif.

\- Aah ! Désolé ! J'avais complètement oublié que t'étais là !

Une violente claque sur son épaule mit fin à ses excuses, et Riko lui fit signe de gicler illico.

\- T'as fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui, Bakagami !

Tout penaud, celui-ci jeta un regard inquiet à son partenaire, mais l'aura hostile de la coach le fit marcher docilement jusqu'à son casier. Se penchant au-dessus de lui, Riko tendit une main à Kuroko.

\- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, il se redressa.

\- Ca va aller. Si je vais là-bas, je crois que je ne me réveillerai plus jusqu'à demain matin.

Un peu inquiète tout de même, Riko le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convenablement assis à l'intérieur. Curieusement, même une fois la porte close, le vacarme ne diminua pas d'un décibel. Encore gonflés à bloc après avoir déchaîné les foules sur leur passage pour la première fois de leur vie, Koganei et Tsuchida se disputaient le trophée. C'était à qui le garderait le plus longtemps dans les mains. Lorsque l'un ou l'autre posait avec le symbole de leur prestige flambant neuf, il prenait des airs de statue grecque sur son piédestal. Ce petit manège finit par agacer le capitaine, qui leur cria d'une voix éraillée de le reposer immédiatement s'ils ne voulaient pas être privés de dîner. Et aussi absurde que cette menace put paraître, elle fonctionna à merveille.

\- J'ai trop faim, j'pourrais bouffer vos parts à tous !

\- Surtout que c'est le papa du coach qui régale ! Ça serait bête de rater ça.

\- Dis donc, te gêne pas !

Riko hésita à le sermonner davantage, mais se ravisa en voyant les deux trublions s'affaler à même le sol, leurs têtes tombant sous leur propre poids. L'épuisement commençait à se faire durement sentir. Les débordements de joie mis à part, elle savait qu'ils avaient puisé dans leurs réserves jusqu'à la dernière once d'énergie.

Mais ils l'avaient fait.

Ils avaient gagné la Winter Cup.

Un drôle de sentiment la prit, tout à coup. Elle avait envie de s'écrouler sous le coup du soulagement, après avoir tant tremblé et crié pour eux. Mais elle ressentait quelque chose de plus profond encore. Le sentiment d'avoir accompli leur plus grand objectif. Eux n'avaient pas réalisé pleinement ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Tout était encore trop vif. Ils l'éprouvaient physiquement, dans une confusion de joie et de douleur musculaire sans doute tout à fait insoutenable. Mais une fois qu'ils y penseraient à tête reposée, alors ils se rendraient compte. Ils réaliseraient combien ils pouvaient être fiers de leur équipe.

\- Riko ?

Hyûga venait de descendre l'intégralité de sa bouteille d'eau, une serviette posée sur l'épaule.

\- Merci.

Elle le fixa d'un air interdit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver quelque chose à répondre, tous les joueurs se tournèrent vers elle, et reprirent d'une seule voix :

\- Merci, coach !

Elle en resta bouche-bée. Le silence brutal laissa plusieurs secondes complètement vides. Avec tous ses regards braqués sur elle, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Vous… Vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ?! Cette victoire, c'est à vous que vous la devez !

\- On a tous eu notre rôle à jouer. Mais sans toi, on serait jamais arrivés jusque-là.

\- Teppei…

Furihata remit le trophée à Kiyoshi, qui le plaça entre les mains de Riko.

\- Ca va presque me manquer, tes menus d'entraînements démoniaques.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire.

Puis brandit dangereusement la coupe au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Qui est démoniaque ?

\- Aah, coach ! Fais pas ça !

Même si Riko ne mit pas sa menace à exécution, elle ne se priva pas de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient supposés quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais. Sa vigilance s'avéra d'autant plus nécessaire que Kagami avait trouvé le moyen de s'endormir debout pendant qu'il se changeait.

Kuroko referma son casier vide. Il resta immobile, la main posée contre la porte en fer. Et sursauta brusquement en sentant qu'on lui donnait un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- T'endors pas aussi, Kuroko. Conseil d'ami.

Son rythme cardiaque encore affolé, il se retourna en tremblant pour voir Kagami l'observer d'un air contrit, probablement après avoir reçu une nouvelle correction.

\- … Je ne dormais pas.

\- C'est ça.

La porte de son casier claqua à son tour. Kuroko hésita. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans savoir si c'était le bon moment.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment pas fait gaffe, je dois commencer à fatiguer.

Après s'être assoupi en plein vestiaire, l'euphémisme avait de quoi faire sourire.

\- On est tous un peu fatigués, je crois.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

Un à un, les autres membres du club sortaient de la pièce, leur sac sur l'épaule, aussi vifs et rayonnants qu'un troupeau de zombies tout juste sortis de terre. Redevenu silencieux, Kuroko attrapa l'anse de son sac.

\- T'es sûr que ça va, Kuroko ?

Surpris, il leva les yeux. Kagami le fixait, ses étranges sourcils plus froncés qu'à l'ordinaire. Alors qu'ils quittaient le vestiaire à leur tour, le plus petit hocha la tête avec un sourire discret.

\- Oui. Tout va très bien.

Ils s'alignèrent dans le couloir. En rang par deux. Prêts à quitter le gymnase qui les avait vus triompher, après des jours de lutte acharnée. Un sentiment de regret s'immisça doucement dans sa poitrine.

Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion.

C'était maintenant.

\- Euh, coach ?

Toute à ses vérifications que rien n'avait été oublié – Nigô compris –, et que tout le monde était dans les starting-blocks pour le grand départ, Riko pivota soudainement, toute étonnée de son intervention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ah, rien. C'est juste que j'ai encore une petite chose à faire, si ça ne vous embête pas trop…

Elle et Hyûga échangèrent un regard. Il sentait Kagami à sa droite qui le dévisageait.

\- J'aimerais discuter avec Akashi-kun avant de partir.

Lui qui n'aimait pas particulièrement être au centre de l'attention, il se trouva aussitôt avec une quinzaine de paires d'yeux braquées sur lui. Personne ne trouva rien à redire, cependant il eut la nette impression d'avoir jeté un froid. C'était peut-être le mauvais moment, tout compte fait.

\- Ok. On t'attend à la sortie.

Kuroko se tourna vers Kagami. Celui-ci parla d'une voix forte, parfaitement réveillé. Au regard qu'ils échangèrent, Kuroko eut le sentiment qu'il le poussait à y aller. Lui, plus que les autres sans doute, saisissait l'importance de faire ses adieux en bonne et due forme. Peu de temps auparavant, il avait vécu la même chose avec Himuro. S'ils ne s'étaient pas revus une dernière fois, ils auraient traîné ces non-dits encore longtemps. Sans jamais avoir l'occasion de se parler à cœur ouvert à nouveau, probablement.

Kuroko attendit l'assentiment de Riko avant de s'éloigner. Celle-ci lui fit oui de la tête, malgré son air soucieux.

\- Je ne serai pas long.

\- Donne. Je garde ton sac, si tu veux.

Il remercia Kiyoshi d'un signe de tête, et se déchargea de ses affaires.

Partant dans la direction opposée, il remonta le couloir des vestiaires, comme ils l'avaient fait à l'aller. Seulement cette fois, il n'eut aucun mal à passer. Personne ne le remarquait, alors fatalement, personne ne l'interpelait. Il s'en serait presque posé des questions, tant le changement avec leur précédente traversée était frappant. Il avait beau porter l'uniforme de Seirin, il n'attirait absolument pas l'attention. Sa transparence avait quelque chose de surnaturel.

Il arriva dans l'aile où se situait le vestiaire de Rakuzan. Progressivement, ses pas devinrent raides. Il s'efforça de marcher normalement, ce qui produisit l'effet inverse. Ses mouvements étaient presque mécaniques. Il se rappela son objectif et continua d'avancer le plus droit possible avec sa démarche de robot.

Soudain, au détour du couloir, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme qui, comme beaucoup d'autres dans le secteur, le dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête. Le survêtement qu'il portait était celui de Rakuzan. Et il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Son ton était froid et sec. Sur son visage se lisait une amertume profonde, plus notable encore que lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, une heure plus tôt.

\- Mayuzumi-san…

Le malaise s'ajouta à l'appréhension. S'il lui avait dit de décamper sur le champ, Kuroko n'aurait sans doute pas insisté.

Etrangement, Mayuzumi se contenta de soupirer, et son visage se vida de toute expression. Comme s'il rendait les armes.

\- Les autres sont déjà partis. Il ne reste plus qu'Akashi.

Regardant vaguement devant lui, il le dépassa sans un mot. Kuroko l'interpela.

\- Mayuzumi-san, à propos de tout à l'heure… C'est sans doute déplacé de dire ça maintenant, mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ton talent. C'était un beau match, vraiment.

Le plus âgé le considéra un moment. Ses prunelles avaient une teinte terne et incolore.

\- C'est moi qui vous félicite. Vous avez gagné.

Il se volatilisa comme une ombre. Quelque part, Kuroko se sentait désolé pour lui. Il n'avait même pas l'impression qu'il lui en voulait. Plutôt qu'il avait abandonné pour de bon. Il ne lui évoquait rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide.

Resté au beau milieu du passage, il fit volte-face, et regarda vers le fond du couloir. Là-bas, la porte se détachait sur le mur blanc. Maintenant que Mayuzumi était parti, il était au comble du stress. Il tenta de s'imaginer en train de rentrer dans un vestiaire qui n'était pas le sien pour s'y retrouver seul à seul avec leur ancien capitaine. Mais c'était presque pire. Il sentait ses jambes prêtes à faire demi-tour de leur propre chef.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre – c'était surtout ce détail qui le perturbait. Et il en était presque surpris. Tout au long de l'année, et encore plus ces derniers jours, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser au passé, pour ne pas se poser de questions. Il y était plus ou moins parvenu. A force de persévérance, il avait réussi à tout repousser, bien bourré au fond d'un coffre auquel il n'avait plus touché.

Il s'en était fallu d'un rien.

Le visage d'Akashi, celui qu'il avait revu sur le terrain.

Et son sourire – il avait un sourire différent. C'était ce sourire qu'il gardait de lui, des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Il avait revu l'ancien Akashi. Sur sa peau restait la sensation de leurs mains moites serrées l'une dans l'autre. Alors que venait de s'achever la finale et qu'il le félicitait, après avoir perdu pour la première fois.

Kuroko croisa les bras, et comprima sa poitrine aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Il marcha droit devant lui.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

Il fallait juste qu'il sache avec certitude qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il frappa contre la porte. Et tandis qu'il le faisait, une autre scène se superposa au présent. Le lendemain de l'Inter-Collèges, quand ils faisaient leurs valises, il avait attendu de la même façon devant la porte de la chambre. Se demandant s'il oserait ou non lui demander pourquoi il l'avait embrassé dans le vestiaire.

Encore un vestiaire. Décidément, la vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une longue série de répétitions. Il entrevoyait presque les raisons qui pouvaient pousser quelqu'un d'aussi sobre et rationnel que Midorima à croire dur comme fer au destin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était prêt à faire le pari. Si à l'intérieur se trouvait celui qu'il avait retrouvé dans les mêmes conditions deux ans auparavant, alors, de la même façon, il survivrait à cette épreuve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Akashi-kun. C'est Kuroko.

Le silence qui suivit fut le plus embarrassant qu'il ait jamais connu.

\- Entre.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Comme le lui avait dit Mayuzumi, la pièce était déserte, à l'exception d'Akashi. Il lui tournait le dos, debout, face à l'un des casiers.

Il devait être comme ça depuis longtemps. C'est ce que Kuroko pensa alors qu'il le regardait, totalement immobile – inerte. Il s'était changé. Son sac était posé sur le banc derrière lui, la porte du casier était close. Tout était en ordre.

Kuroko cherchait péniblement ses mots. Dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait jamais su quoi dire. Il s'asseyait en silence, juste à côté, sans parler – ce qui, par expérience, s'était toujours révélé assez peu utile. Il attendait que l'autre dise ce qu'il avait à dire. Et s'il ne disait rien, l'attente pouvait durer indéfiniment.

Mais cette fois, c'était à lui de parler.

\- … Je voudrais juste préciser que je ne viens pas pour parler du match. Même si c'est sûrement l'impression que ça donne.

\- Dans le contexte, ça n'aurait pas été complètement hors de propos.

Il esquissa un mouvement, léger. Son profil se dévoila tandis qu'il se tournait pour le regarder. Kuroko sentit ses épaules se décrisper d'un seul coup et s'affaisser mollement de chaque côté lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Akashi avait changé. Même une fois le match terminé, il lui faisait l'effet étrange de s'être substitué à un autre lui-même, à qui il aurait cédé la place pendant deux années entières. De celui-là, il ne restait plus aucune trace. Ni l'hostilité latente de sa présence. Ni le regard, hautain et impitoyable, qu'il portait froidement sur le monde comme s'il se fut agi d'un immense échiquier qu'il foulait au pied.

Le contraste était si frappant que, s'il en doutait encore, Kuroko dut se rendre à l'évidence. C'était une autre personne qu'il avait devant lui, à présent.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu complètement perdu. Tu avais l'air… absent, même si ce n'est pas le bon mot. Je me suis demandé comment tu réagirais si on gagnait. Je me le demande encore…

\- Tu t'inquiétais ?

Il se tut, comme le ton immuablement net et sérieux d'Akashi le coupait dans son élan. Mais lui n'avait pas l'air aussi grave qu'il l'aurait pensé. Au contraire, il souriait.

\- … Je suis sérieux.

\- Moi aussi.

Il s'était retourné pour de bon. Et le laissait plaisamment se dépêtrer avec sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression de voir une personne complètement différente.

Akashi n'insista pas. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Perplexe, Kuroko avança, jusqu'à ce qu'un seul pas les sépare. Il suivit naïvement la main du regard alors qu'elle retombait le long de sa jambe.

Il ne se passa rien. Il finit par se douter qu'Akashi attendait qu'il lève les yeux.

Ce qu'il fit, tant le silence était oppressant. Il leva la tête, et le regarda.

Les deux iris pourpres reflétaient son visage. Elles avaient beau garder un côté intimidant – elles l'avaient toujours impressionné, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne –, elles n'étaient plus inquiétantes. Leur rouge était à nouveau une couleur chaude.

La couleur de ses yeux, comme celle de ses cheveux, le fascinait avec la même vivacité qu'autrefois, comme si la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été aussi proches l'un de l'autre remontait à hier à peine.

Il le sentait, derrière ce sourire où flottaient encore leurs instants perdus, le regarder avec la même curiosité effrénée.

_Combien as-tu changé depuis la dernière fois ?_

_Combien as-tu tenté d'oublier ?_

Tout lui rappelait ce jour-là. Il lui avait pris la main, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait rien dit. Ni rien fait. Quelque chose qui ne dépendait pas d'eux les avait entraîné peu à peu, sans qu'ils sachent vraiment quoi. Ni où.

Ils avaient seulement compris qu'une fois là-bas, il n'y aurait plus de retour.

_Est-ce que tu t'es senti rassuré, toi aussi, à chaque fois que tu souffrais ? Rassuré de te souvenir encore. _

Le visage d'Akashi se troubla. Un doute voila son sourire, et il en parut plus tendre parce qu'il n'était plus sûr de lui. Kuroko retrouva une étrange sensation, frissonnant lentement tandis qu'un rythme sourd et profond l'ébranlait.

Depuis quand. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ils étaient si proches qu'un souffle chaud traçait sur ses joues les mêmes courbes qu'à sa première venue.

\- Et maintenant, tu me reconnais ?

Ils n'attendirent pas de réponse.

D'un coup, comme dans un sursaut, Kuroko pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Akashi. Ses mains effleurèrent son t-shirt, encore, et encore. Lui résista à peine. Et bien vite, il se prêta au jeu, inclinant la tête. Il ferma les yeux, grisé par ses sensations.

Kuroko longea son dos et caressa ses épaules. Il s'y agrippa. Ses doigts se fondirent dans la chaleur des muscles tendus.

Il sentait qu'il tremblait. Qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Les bras d'Akashi l'enveloppèrent, et l'étreignirent à leur tour.

De temps en temps ils s'interrompaient, haletant comme s'ils finissaient un marathon. Ils se regardaient. Et l'un d'eux se jetait finalement sur l'autre et reprenait de plus belle.

Kuroko tremblait comme une feuille. Sans savoir laquelle de ces sensations en était la cause.

De celle de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, qui se serraient un peu plus à chaque seconde, dans le bruit des vêtements qui se froissaient.

Des frissons qui le traversaient à chaque soupir que l'un ou l'autre peinait à prendre, dans le minuscule intervalle où leurs bouches se séparaient, avant de fondre à nouveau l'une sur l'autre.

De cette impression étrange d'avoir basculé dans un rêve.

Ou simplement parce qu'il l'embrassait. Il trembla violemment en y pensant, et s'accrocha à lui comme s'il perdait l'équilibre.

Le dos d'Akashi heurta les casiers avec fracas. Dans un bruit étouffé, il se laissa presser contre les portes en métal. Kuroko entrouvrit les yeux, l'esprit tout embrumé. Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour s'excuser.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit sa langue toucher la sienne.

Akashi prit son visage entre ses mains, comme pour lui dire de ne pas fuir. Son regard lui brûlait les joues. Lentement, il pencha la tête sur le côté, et glissa une nouvelle fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Kuroko se tortilla nerveusement. Il le maintint contre lui. Leurs langues se caressaient l'une après l'autre, prudemment. Et lui ne savait pas très bien comment définir cette sensation. Mouillée. Très mouillée. Et chaude.

Il se sentit traversé par des milliers de petits éclairs. Timidement, il se risqua à lui répondre. Ses tremblements s'apaisaient un peu. Il sentit Akashi se redresser, et l'enlacer à nouveau.

Juste au moment où il commençait à s'habituer, Akashi se pencha soudainement sur lui et brûla les étapes, l'embrassant avec une ardeur qu'il ne contenait plus. Kuroko laissa échapper un gémissement. Pas très fort. Juste assez pour qu'il l'ait entendu, sans le moindre doute. Il chercha maladroitement à détourner l'attention, et passa ses mains sur son torse avec raideur.

Akashi insista tant et si bien qu'il finit par glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et le rapprocha encore.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent à s'embrasser. Longtemps. Et d'un autre côté, ce n'était rien à côté des deux années passées à rêver du jour où il le retrouverait. Il était dans une sorte de transe dont il émergeait lentement, dans la douceur des mains qui parcouraient son dos et de leurs joues qui se frôlaient.

L'épuisement, mis en sourdine jusque-là, pointa à nouveau le bout de son nez. Kuroko sentit ses jambes vaciller sous lui. Il s'affaissa légèrement, et Akashi le retint. Prenant appui sur ses épaules, il resta immobile un moment, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

\- Je…

Il haleta longtemps, incapable de poursuivre. En face de lui, Akashi attendit patiemment.

\- J'ai cru que… j'avais raté ma seule et unique chance, au collège. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais… te le dire…

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, et il baissa la tête. Sa main enveloppa la sienne.

\- Tu pleures ?

Kuroko avala sa salive, et fit non de la tête. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Et se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus rien.

Son regard absorbait tout le reste.

\- Je t'aime.

Akashi prit une expression qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir.

Ses paupières se plissèrent, comme s'il souffrait.

Il hésita. Sa bouche se crispa.

Il ferma les yeux.

Et, finalement, posa son front contre celui de Kuroko.

\- Kuroko, je suis conscient de ce que je vous ai fait. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis différent que tout est effacé.

Kuroko l'observa, ses grands yeux bleus singulièrement impassibles.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner.

\- Akashi-kun.

Il parla d'un ton si sérieux que sa voix semblait plus grave.

\- Je t'aime. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de te pardonner. Moi aussi, il y a des choses que je regrette. J'aurais voulu agir avant. J'aurais voulu comprendre plus tôt. Plus j'y pense et plus je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé seul pendant tout ce temps. Et peut-être que si je n'avais pas eu le soutien de Seirin, je n'aurais pas osé t'affronter.

Il saisit le bas du t-shirt en face de lui, et le serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Alors ne dis pas que je devrais te pardonner de quoi que ce soit. Parce que je suis le dernier à avoir le droit de faire ça.

Sentant Akashi l'attirer dans ses bras, il n'insista pas. Il posa son menton dans le creux de son cou. Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'ils ne disent rien.

Kuroko ajouta, d'un ton un peu boudeur :

\- C'était pas sympa de me mettre un vent, accessoirement. Ça m'a pris du temps pour te le dire.

Akashi rit doucement.

\- Il fallait que je prépare ma réponse.

Immobile, Kuroko attendit, un peu inquiet. Et il se remit à frissonner comme une brindille lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer.

\- Tu le sais depuis longtemps. Ce que je ressens pour toi.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils en distinguaient à peine les traits.

Seul son regard lui apparaissait clairement. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait y lire ce qui s'y cachait.

* * *

Ils s'étaient assis à même le sol, le dos contre les casiers. La tête posée sur son épaule, Kuroko luttait contre le sommeil. Ses paupières se fermaient par intermittence, et il les rouvrait à contrecœur, se répétant sans cesse qu'il devait y aller. Sans parvenir à se mettre en route.

Il sentit une légère pression sur sa main, et tourna la tête vers Akashi.

\- Il faut qu'on parte.

Sans vraiment acquiescer, il se redressa lentement. Akashi le regardait en silence. D'un air absent. Il donnait l'impression d'être encore plongé dans ses réflexions. Kuroko l'observa d'un air soucieux.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il le vit sourire, comme si sa propre situation l'amusait.

\- Le pire, c'est que je n'en sais rien moi-même. Tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression de descendre de plus en plus bas, mais depuis que tu es là, c'est comme si tout ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Voyant l'air peu convaincu de Kuroko, il ajouta :

\- Tu es venu pour t'assurer que j'allais bien, je me trompe ?

Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être venu avec un objectif précis en tête, mais c'était la conclusion la plus logique. Il fit oui de la tête. Akashi serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ce qui vient de se passer vaut toutes les victoires du monde.

Il le fixa sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il pouvait voir qu'Akashi était sincère. Seulement, il se demandait pourquoi son sourire l'intriguait tant.

Soudain, il disparut. Tout se trouva plongé dans le noir d'un seul coup.

Ils restèrent bêtement à contempler l'obscurité.

\- On dirait bien qu'ils ont éteint.

\- Ils ont dû penser qu'il n'y avait plus personne...

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour distinguer à nouveau la silhouette d'Akashi à côté de lui. Son esprit était de plus en plus vaseux. Il sentait vaguement sa main encore posée sur la sienne.

Il avait sommeil. Cette fois, il allait s'endormir pour de bon.

\- Allons-y. Sinon, on va finir par se faire enfermer.

Leurs mains se séparèrent. Il ne savait plus très bien si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés. Un peu branlant, il se mit sur ses pieds à son tour.

\- Tu rentres à Kyôto demain ?

Akashi sortit sa veste de son sac et l'enfila.

\- Oui, juste après la cérémonie de clôture.

Kuroko ne dit rien. Même dans le noir, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour deviner qu'il le regrettait.

\- On trouvera un autre moment pour se voir.

\- Quand ?

Il avait déjà plus ou moins la réponse. Pas avant plusieurs mois. Bientôt auraient lieu les fêtes du Nouvel An, puis les examens de fin d'année. Akashi ne reviendrait pas avant le printemps.

Il crut le voir se pencher dans le peu de lumière qu'ils avaient. Mais il n'en fut pas moins pris par surprise.

\- Le plus tôt possible.

Kuroko fut bien aise que l'obscurité dissimule son visage. Tandis qu'Akashi s'éloignait, il sentit ses joues le picoter discrètement.

La prochaine fois qu'ils devaient se voir arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru.

C'était le 31 janvier. Le jour de son anniversaire.


	23. Chapitre 22 - La dernière Winter Cup

MES PARTIELS SONT TERMINES.

LE CHAPITRE EST TERMINE.

Et oui, enfin ( 0 v0)

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait tant attendre depuis la dernière fois ( u vu) Pour m'excuser, ce chapitre sera assez long. J'essaierai de ne pas recommencer, j'irai aussi vite que possible pour la suite !

Chizumi-san m'a demandé dans son commentaire de décrire la rédactrice du journal de mode qui a (honteusement) débauché Kise, si vous voyez de quoi je parle. Plutôt qu'une explication détaillée, j'ai préféré la dessiner. Je pense qu'un petit aperçu sera plus parlant ( o v o)

Pour voir le dessin, cliquer sur mon nom pour aller sur mon profil, j'ai mis le lien en évidence dessus.

Petite parenthèse, mais je suis obligée de la faire :... ça fait un moment déjà mais la suite du manga est sortie ! Je ne spoilerai pas, je ne spoilerai pas, promis ! Mais j'ai hâte de voir la suite~ Quand à la saison 3... Ne parlons pas de la saison 3~ ( - v -) Si, juste un petit commentaire... VIVEMENT LE MATCH DE MIDORIN ET AKASHI !

Je mets mes petites réponses aux commentaires, même si certains sont là depuis looongtemps :

**liberlycaride** : AkaKuro fluff dans ce chapitre, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher ( - . 6) J'hésite encore, pour Kise... parfois je me demande s'il attire naturellement les ennuis, ou si c'est moi qui abuse de lui (euh, j'abuse, littérairement, pas littéralement, bref, tu m'as compris !)

**Laura-067** : Tout le monde est inquiet pour Kise xD Mais Kuroko aussi, j'en suis sûr. Ceux de Seirin ne sont pas au courant, tout comme Kise ne l'était pas. Seulement quelques personnes, dont Midorima, comme il le soupçonnait. Je pensais en finir définitivement avec les confidences de Kuroko dans ce chapitre, mais finalement la réaction de Kise attendra le prochain. En tout cas Kagami est encore là (on les compte, ses apparitions xD) Et oui, probablement que Kuroko s'est fait remonter les bretelles après les avoir fait poireauter comme ça la dernière fois~

**chizumi-san** : La vieille bique s'est fait une ennemi tenace xD Mais du coup, maintenant quand je pense à elle, je pense à toi ! Je t'ai même fait son dessin, tiens, cadeau :P Kuroko et Kise auraient pu être les meilleurs amis du monde, si Kuroko le traitait un peu mieux ! Décidément, Kise attire les ennuis... La fin de l'histoire, tu veux dire la fin du dernier chapitre ? Non, pour l'instant ça se passe plutôt bien entre eux, mais bon, c'est un flashback... Vraiment désolé d'avoir tellement tardé à poster la suite ! Je peux quand même attendre ta review, ce coup-ci~? ;3

Le flashback se termine quasiment avec ce chapitre. On revient au présent la fois prochaine ! Bonne lecture~

Oh, j'allais oublier... C'est l'anniversaire de Kuroko, aujourd'hui ! Bon anniversaire !

* * *

Kuroko fit une pause dans son récit. Il s'étonnait de la fluidité avec laquelle il racontait. Mais Kise, lui, avait sans doute besoin d'un temps mort. Il retenait sa respiration depuis une bonne minute.

\- Tout va bien ?

D'un coup, il cessa son apnée, et sembla se dégonfler comme une baudruche.

\- Très bien.

Comme Kuroko ne le quittait pas des yeux, il ajouta :

\- C'est juste que, même moi, je n'ai pas souvenir de quelque chose d'aussi intense avec quelqu'un.

L'intéressé prit seulement conscience de ce qu'il venait de raconter, et passa rapidement à autre chose.

\- Pardon de changer de sujet, mais… Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Kise le dévisagea. Visiblement, sa question le faisait tomber des nues.

\- Euh, non, personne. Pourquoi ?

\- … Parce qu'au lycée, alors que tu avais toujours dit que ça ne t'intéressait pas, j'ai eu l'impression que tu fréquentais de plus en plus de filles. D'une fois sur l'autre, je n'en reconnaissais jamais aucune, alors je me demandais quel genre de relation tu entretenais avec elles.

Il y eut un silence.

Même si Kuroko jouait les ingénues, l'un comme l'autre voyaient parfaitement où il venait en venir.

\- Comment on en est arrivé à parler de ça, déjà ? Je cherchais pas à me plaindre, tu sais.

Mais son sourire reparut presque aussitôt. Et Kuroko sut qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

\- Au bout d'un moment, comme il y en avait qui me harcelaient constamment pour que je traîne avec elles, je me suis dit « Après tout, pourquoi pas ? ». En fait c'était beaucoup plus fatiguant et aussi complètement inutile de leur expliquer à chaque fois que ça me branchait pas. Au moins, comme ça, tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kise haussa les épaules, et agita la main devant lui.

\- Une autre fois, ok ? Si on passe d'un sujet à l'autre comme ça, je vais finir par perdre le fil.

Il n'aurait pas répondu. Quoi qu'il fasse. Kuroko n'insista pas.

\- Tu sais, j'ai changé d'avis.

\- … ?

Kise planta ses deux iris dorées dans les siennes. Un sourire sincère illuminait son visage.

\- J'ai mal réagi, tout à l'heure. Tout ce que tu viens de me raconter, ça n'a rien de bizarre. Je dirais même que… venant de mon p'tit Kurokocchi, c'est plutôt mignon~

Pris au dépourvu, Kuroko eut une moue embarrassée, ce qui lui valut une surenchère de « Oh oui, vraiment trop mignon ! » Il détourna bien vite la tête d'un air boudeur.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu entends par « mignon »…

\- Pleins de choses. Que du positif.

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir s'il avait repris son sérieux. Difficile à dire. Il avait toujours le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Bientôt, Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il l'imitait sans le faire exprès.

\- Alors… Tu me racontes la fin de l'histoire ?

Il hocha la tête, et inspira un bon coup – avant de se lancer.

* * *

\- J'ai oublié de te demander… tu aimes les algues ?

_\- Pas tellement. Quand j'étais petit, quelqu'un m'a dit que ça poussait dans l'eau stagnante, comme de la vase. L'image a dû me rester._

Kuroko sourit, rapprochant le téléphone de son oreille.

\- Je vais leur dire de ne pas les mettre.

-_ Merci._

Il était assis sur son lit. Dans l'appartement résonnaient les échos de la cuisine, de la hotte et des couverts. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Il écoutait les bruits qui lui parvenaient de l'autre côté, lorsque la voix d'Akashi se taisait. Des bruits de voitures, et une annonce à peine audible qui lui indiquait qu'il devait être tout juste sorti de la station de métro. Il ajusta inconsciemment la prise de ses doigts sur le portable.

Il était toujours un peu agité lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait le voir passer la porte d'une minute à l'autre.

_\- Je suis presque arrivé. A tout de suite._

Il hocha vivement la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, et murmura un petit « A tout de suite » à son tour.

Il posa le téléphone à côté de lui.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Encore.

Rébellion de mèches.

Il était sûr d'avoir un épi.

Comme il se levait pour vérifier son reflet sur la vitre de la fenêtre, le bruit des clés dans la serrure le freina net, et il se figea instantanément. Depuis l'entrée s'éleva la voix chaleureuse de sa mère, et celle d'Akashi, aussi douce et sereine qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Tetsuya. Akashi-kun est là.

Il était toujours planté à mi-chemin entre la fenêtre et la porte. Peu importe. Il en avait oublié ses déboires capillaires.

Il sortit et traversa le couloir en courant. Mais à peine fût-il arrivé dans le salon qu'il reçut un coup de torchon sur l'épaule.

\- Dis donc, tu pourrais au moins être là pour accueillir tes invités. En voilà, des manières !

\- Aïe.

Alors que sa grand-mère retournait à la cuisine, sa mère lui fit signe d'approcher tout en s'assurant à sa façon que tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Donne-moi ta veste, je vais la suspendre à côté. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Elle le débarrassa, puis repartit d'un pas léger vers la table du salon. Alignant ses chaussures dans l'entrée, Akashi adressa un sourire à Kuroko. Celui-ci approcha, et remarqua le sac posé contre le mur.

\- Tu viens directement de Kyôto ?

\- Oui, ça ne servait à rien que je passe chez moi, puisque, si j'ai bien compris, je suis retenu ici jusqu'à demain.

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il plaisantait. Mais Kuroko le prit au pied de la lettre.

\- Je ne voulais pas te forcer. C'est juste que tu viens exprès à chaque fois… et puis, c'est ma mère qui a insisté.

\- Kuroko, c'était de l'humour.

\- … Ah.

Les blagues d'Akashi étaient aussi rares que difficiles à saisir. A vrai dire, l'humour en soi n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

\- J'ai compris.

\- Laisse, j'ai déjà l'impression de m'enfoncer.

Kuroko eut un petit rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, et pourtant ils restaient à se regarder en souriant dans l'entrée, sans faire le moindre geste. Il trouva bientôt la situation un peu gênante. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire dans ces moments-là, et laissait les silences s'installer plus vite que son ombre. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, c'était le genre d'occasion où Akashi finissait par se pencher sur lui, et déposait subrepticement un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre la conversation comme si de rien n'était, laissant Kuroko raccrocher les wagons du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait de plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Kuroko s'étonnait que cela fasse déjà un an et demi. Peut-être parce que, malgré leurs efforts, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Une fois par vacances, et un peu plus l'été où Akashi essayait d'être le plus possible à Tokyo. Mais à chaque fois, il ne restait pas longtemps. Tout comme Kuroko, les entraînements avec l'équipe de leurs lycées respectifs leur prenait un temps considérable. Et lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas, il étudiait. Il voulait que rien ne change dans son comportement, rien qui puisse attirer l'attention. Kuroko ne l'avait jamais entendu le formuler clairement, mais il savait bien qu'il faisait tout pour que personne ne sache. Lorsqu'il venait à Tokyo, la raison officielle était de passer un peu de temps avec ses vieux amis, ou une sortie culturelle digne d'intérêt. Dans un sens, il le faisait vraiment. Il leur arrivait de se retrouver tous les six pour jouer au basket ensemble, comme avant. Et lorsqu'il allait à une exposition ou à un concert, il emmenait Kuroko avec lui. Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup d'intimité, mais cela leur suffisait. Ils savouraient chacune des heures qu'ils passaient ensemble, et peu leur importait que les choses s'installent petit à petit, à leur rythme.

Kuroko, de son côté, avait depuis longtemps parlé d'Akashi comme de l'un de ses amis de collège à ses parents. Il n'avait pas modifié son discours, même si le nombre de fois où ils se retrouvaient à l'extérieur avait ostensiblement augmenté. Il aurait sans doute eu un peu de mal à l'avouer, mais lui n'aurait pas été particulièrement paniqué que sa famille apprenne de quoi il en retournait.

Il n'en avait pas parlé, malgré tout. Même s'il n'aimait pas garder le secret, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était comme une clause muette, entre eux. Tant que leur relation restait confidentielle, tout irait pour le mieux. Et Akashi le tenait perpétuellement à l'écart de la vie qu'il menait là-bas, au lycée. Loin de son père.

Parfois, il se le demandait.

Il se demandait ce qui se passerait, si une rumeur, aussi ténue soit-elle, parvenait un jour à ses oreilles.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Kuroko fit volte-face. Son père s'était approché d'eux, et tendait une main accueillante au nouveau venu.

\- Très bien, monsieur. Merci de m'avoir invité encore une fois.

\- Oh, moi je n'y suis pour rien. C'est ma femme qui a tout organisé. Et puis c'est toujours un plaisir de te recevoir.

Ils le guidèrent jusqu'au salon, où il salua la grand-mère de Kuroko, toujours fort aimable avec lui, puis s'installa devant la table basse. La télé diffusait un journal d'information, mais le son avait été réduit au minimum. A chaque fois qu'il venait, Kuroko se réjouissait de l'affection que sa famille lui témoignait. Certes, Akashi était un modèle de politesse et de bonne éducation – au point qu'il se serait senti terriblement intimidé, s'il avait dû vivre la situation inverse. Mais lui aussi paraissait beaucoup apprécier la compagnie de ses parents. Il discutait longuement avec son père de toute sorte de choses, et sa mère était aux petits soins pour lui. Quand il l'observait dans ce milieu où il semblait pourtant si à l'aise, Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa façon à lui de combler un manque, qu'il taisait le reste du temps.

Dans la cuisine, Kuroko glissa discrètement l'information dans l'oreille de sa mère, pour les algues, et apporta le verre de thé glacé jusqu'à la table. Il prit place à côté d'Akashi, et sa mère apporta un grand plat de poisson cru soigneusement dressé. La conversation fut vive et animée, et bientôt l'invité et le maître de maison se plongèrent dans un long débat sur le système scolaire japonais.

Kuroko aida sa mère à débarrasser, et tandis que la discussion battait son plein, ils commencèrent à faire la vaisselle côte à côte.

\- Dis-moi, Tetsuya…

Il la regarda d'un air un peu étonné. Il était rare qu'elle prenne la parole lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

\- Ce garçon, c'est ton petit ami ?

La paire de baguettes lui glissa des mains et rebondit dans un bruit métallique au fond de l'évier. Elle ne s'interrompit pas et continua d'essuyer les assiettes.

\- Tu avais deviné.

\- Pour une maman, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Il hésita, jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Sa grand-mère écoutait tranquillement les deux hommes encore attablés. Il ne voyait pas le visage de son père, mais celui d'Akashi était souriant et pleinement absorbé par ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- … Depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Pardon de ne t'avoir rien dit.

\- C'est ton choix. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher.

\- Non, vraiment. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu en parler et que tu m'aurais écouté. Mais chez lui, je crois que ça ne se passerait pas bien si ça se savait. Alors je n'ai rien dit.

Elle laissa de côté ce qu'elle tenait, et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle avait les doigts froids, comme lui. Mais leur contact était apaisant.

\- Je n'en ai pas parlé. J'ai seulement pensé que ce serait plus facile pour toi si les choses étaient claires, entre nous.

Il acquiesça lentement.

\- Mais… ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas. Ce n'est pas un sujet dont on a beaucoup parlé, toi et moi. D'un autre côté, il faut faire ses expériences soi-même. Et quand j'y ai pensé pour la première fois, en vous voyant, j'ai été surprise, c'est vrai, mais je me suis dit aussi que vous aviez l'air heureux.

Face à lui, ses yeux bleus lui parurent profondément paisibles. D'un calme qui le traversa et l'emplit peu à peu.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne, sans un mot. Il l'aurait prise dans ses bras si personne d'autre qu'eux n'avait été là.

A cette idée, il resta pensif. Ce n'était plus elle qui le serrait dans ses bras, désormais. Les tables tournaient. Il n'était plus l'enfant timide qu'elle pouvait protéger. Elle l'avait compris la première.

* * *

\- J'ai un futon dans mon placard.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kuroko tira la porte et commença à extraire le matelas.

\- Kuroko.

Se retournant, il avisa Akashi, debout derrière lui. Son visage s'était adouci d'un léger sourire. Mais comme il ne rajoutait rien, Kuroko se leva, intrigué.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux dire non, si ça te dérange. Mais j'aimerais qu'on dorme ensemble.

Il sentit ses yeux doubler de volume. Et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de tenter une nouvelle blague pour compenser le bide de tout à l'heure. Lui qui évitait le moindre contact en toutes circonstances, il n'aurait pas pu le prendre plus au dépourvu.

Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, cependant.

\- … Dans mon lit ?

Ils se mirent à observer le lit comme s'il venait de tomber du ciel.

\- Il a l'air assez grand.

\- Oui, il est grand…

Et de se dire que ce n'était pas du tout le sujet.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

L'expression qu'avait Akashi à ce moment-là était telle qu'il lui aurait fallu être insensible (ou avoir une sacrée bonne raison) pour refuser. Le genre de visage qu'ont certains enfants lorsqu'ils entrevoient l'espace d'un instant un malheur infini – et dont il ne l'avait jamais cru capable avant ce soir-là.

\- … C'est seulement pour dormir, hein ?

Le malheur s'évanouit comme par magie.

\- Bien sûr.

Kuroko hésita un court instant, puis referma le placard. Il marcha jusqu'à Akashi, et celui-ci prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il avait beau rester calme, il le soupçonnait de savourer son triomphe intérieurement.

\- Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai besoin de l'être vraiment.

Il ne le disait pas, mais il ressentait la même chose. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient tous les deux.

Il ferma les yeux quand il commença à l'embrasser, ses doigts s'entortillant avec les siens. Le climatiseur ronronnait dans un coin, et même en plein été, il assurait sa fonction avec une efficacité à toute épreuve, au point que l'air leur paraissait presque frais maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un t-shirt et un short pour dormir.

Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit, et Akashi descendit lentement dans le creux de son cou. Il l'effleurait à peine. Ses lèvres le frôlaient comme les ailes d'un papillon. Leur contact était si subtil, si léger. Il lui donnait l'impression de le chérir comme si son existence était à elle seule d'une valeur inestimable.

Il ne l'arrêtait pas. Akashi tiendrait parole, il lui faisait confiance.

L'une de ses mains se posa sur ses côtes. Et Kuroko tressauta comme si une décharge venait de la traverser. Akashi releva la tête d'un air perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien du tout.

Son cœur avait quasiment bondi hors de sa poitrine. Les deux yeux bordeaux se plissèrent, et ceux de Kuroko fuirent.

\- Se pourrait-il… que tu sois chatouilleux ?

\- J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

\- Ah oui ?

Son regard brillant descendit vers ses flancs, tel un fauve guettant sa proie. Dans un élan qui était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il affirmait, Kuroko rabattit ses bras contre lui.

\- Non…

En un éclair, deux mains l'enserrèrent et lui frictionnèrent vigoureusement les côtes du bout des doigts.

\- Ah ! Non, non arr… Arrête… Stop !

Il gigotait vainement pour essayer de se dégager, mais ses éclats de rire rendaient toute tentative inutile. Il recula jusqu'au mur, pour se retrouver encore plus à sa merci, se convulsant en rigolant et tentant de le frapper avec l'oreiller. Akashi s'allongea sur lui pour lui couper toute retraite et essuya ses coups sans broncher. Le seul effet qu'ils lui faisaient, si tant est qu'ils en avaient un, c'était de le faire rire lui aussi. Bientôt Kuroko fut totalement incapable de parler abandonna presque toute résistance, le visage cramoisi alors qu'il riait encore malgré lui. Quand il eut complètement rendu les armes, Akashi mit fin à la torture. Il le contempla, tout essoufflé en dessous de lui, avec un sourire.

\- … C'est pas juste… Et c'est pas gentil…

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vérifier.

D'un air boudeur, Kuroko se retourna et se terra tout entier sous la couette. Vu du dessus, il ressemblait à une grosse chenille. Et Akashi eut un petit rire à le voir réagir comme un enfant.

\- Tu fais la tête ?

Pas de réponse. Ou plutôt, un éloquent silence. Le cocon s'était coupé du monde.

\- J'arrête, alors.

Il se pencha et éteignit la lumière. Avec ce qu'il lui restait de couverture, il se glissa à côté de Kuroko, dos à lui.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

Puis soudain, le Pôle Nord. La banquise au plus fort de l'hiver plaquée contre le bas de son dos, juste sous son t-shirt. Le contact le saisit avec une telle violence qu'il en laissa échapper un petit cri, avant de se retourner vivement, manquant de passer par-dessus bord.

\- Tu te venges, c'est ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas dit bonne nuit.

\- Bien sûr. Et comment tu peux avoir les pieds aussi froids ?!

\- C'est leur température habituelle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas de chaussettes, alors ?

\- Parce que d'habitude, je dors tout seul.

Sous la couette, les deux yeux bleus le fixaient, indéchiffrables. Ce n'était que justice. C'était probablement ce qu'il se disait, en son for intérieur. Il fut assez surpris néanmoins lorsqu'Akashi l'attira dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui.

\- Ca veut quand même dire que tu as froid. Tu devrais au moins en mettre jusqu'à ce que tu ailles dans ton lit.

De vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Parfois, au collège, Aomine se moquait de lui parce qu'il les maternait un peu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment perdu cette habitude.

Kuroko sourit, et ferma les yeux.

Il se souvenait de ce jour-là, au collège toujours. Lorsqu'il était venu à la maison, dans sa chambre. Le dernier instant qu'ils avaient partagé avant que tout ne s'effondre. Pourtant, ils étaient là, encore une fois. Ils avaient reconstruit ce qui s'était brisé à l'époque. Peut-être s'étaient-ils réveillés d'un long et terrible mauvais rêve.

Il se sentait bien à nouveau. Il s'était toujours senti bien avec l'Akashi qu'il connaissait.

Il se blottit contre lui, et enfouit son visage contre son torse, pour s'endormir au rythme des battements sourds et profonds.

* * *

Une vibration discontinue le tira de son sommeil. Il fronça les sourcils, protestant faiblement d'un gémissement inarticulé, et se recroquevilla sous la couette. Akashi avait dû oublier d'éteindre son portable. Les yeux clos, il l'entendit se redresser à côté de lui et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air confus. Il avait décroché.

\- Oui. … Je suis encore à Tokyo. … Quoi, maintenant ?

Kuroko s'assit à son tour, et l'observa d'un air inquiet.

\- … D'accord… J'arrive dès que possible.

Un petit bip retentit. Il garda le portable dans sa main, la tête basse. Un moment s'écoula sans que l'un ou l'autre ne dise rien. C'était comme si on les avait déjà séparés.

\- Tu dois partir ?

Akashi resta silencieux, consultant l'heure sur l'écran lumineux. Il était à peine plus de six heures.

\- Je suis désolé.

Kuroko n'insista pas. Il resta immobile, tandis qu'Akashi s'habillait et rassemblait ses affaires. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se leva, et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Tu pourras remercier tes parents et leur dire que je m'excuse sincèrement de partir comme ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Akashi enfila ses tennis, sans lever les yeux.

Il avait le sentiment de le voir fuir. De quelle menace, il l'ignorait. Il sentait seulement qu'il en était la cause. Mais cette fois, c'était plus que le léger malaise qu'il éprouvait constamment en y pensant. Il avait le cœur lourd.

\- … Fais attention à toi.

Akashi releva la tête et le fixa longuement.

S'il avait pu deviner à quoi il pensait, à ce moment-là.

\- Je t'appellerai.

Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Son regard semblait s'être fermé.

Akashi lui sourit. En même temps qu'il lui disait au revoir. Et jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui.

Kuroko resta pieds nus dans l'entrée. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

* * *

L'appel ne vint jamais.

Les vacances d'été s'étaient achevées. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle.

Il avait pensé à l'appeler, plusieurs fois. Il s'en était abstenu, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être (certainement) Akashi se trouvait-il dans une situation qui l'empêchait de le contacter. Auquel cas, Il était mieux de tabler sur la discrétion jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse à nouveau signe.

Ou alors c'était lui, Kuroko, qui n'osait rien faire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté, dans cette maison où il n'était jamais entré.

Il commençait à se dire qu'il était trop tard, maintenant. C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Depuis le début.

Après ce qui lui avait paru une éternité, décembre arriva. Du mieux qu'il put, il mit de côté son inquiétude des derniers mois, et s'efforça de se consacrer exclusivement à l'ultime compétition qui les attendait. Mais l'épreuve n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait traversé en Première Année. Il y a deux ans, Akashi était différent, certes. Mais il avait cru au plus profond de lui que s'ils remportaient le tournoi, ils parviendraient à faire changer les choses.

Cette fois, que la victoire soit leur ou non, il était certain que ce ne serait en aucun cas une solution miracle.

Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il s'en voulait de ne pas se préoccuper davantage de sa propre équipe, alors que c'était la dernière année qu'ils jouaient tous ensemble. L'angoisse le tenaillait perpétuellement. Et quand Kagami revenait à la charge pour savoir ce qui le torturait à ce point, il l'esquivait. Dans le pire des cas, il lui donnait une moitié de réponse. Et il savait que son malaise finirait irrémédiablement par déteindre sur les autres, s'il continuait à se ronger les sangs.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre sur lui.

Sous les gradins du Gymnase Métropolitain de Tokyo, les sons se réverbéraient avec une intensité décuplée. Les élèves de Première Année, pour qui cette atmosphère était inédite, semblaient vibrer au diapason des rumeurs qui s'élevaient depuis le terrain principal. Et lorsque la voix de stentor du commentateur emplit tout le bâtiment, ils tressautèrent comme de la semoule sur un tamis.

\- C'est rien les gars, c'est le public qu'il essaie d'impressionner, pas vous.

Avec l'assurance qu'il avait finalement acquise en passant du côté des senpai, Furihata posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun des rookies, qui hochèrent la tête en déglutissant bruyamment.

On vint leur annoncer que c'était bientôt à eux, et ils se mirent en ligne, les uns derrière les autres.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, le flot de lumière qu'inondaient les projecteurs les aveugla tandis que les commentaires leur emplissaient les oreilles – et ils pénétrèrent dans l'arène.

_Les premiers à monter sur le ring sont ceux que l'on attendait le moins et qui pourtant ont triomphé il y a deux ans. Cette année, la nouvelle étoile est de retour pour prendre sa revanche : le Lycée Seirin !_

Sous l'égide de Kagami, qui ouvrait la marche comme il en incombait au capitaine, les nommés avancèrent sous les applaudissements de la foule amassée partout autour d'eux. Quelque part, dans les gradins, leurs prédécesseurs du club de basket étaient présents. Riko devait elle aussi se trouver parmi eux. Leur coach de cette année avait été formée par ses soins – à la barbare, cela allait sans dire. De près ou de loin, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Et cette année, ils s'étaient promis de remporter le titre qu'ils n'avaient pas obtenu l'année précédente. Pour leurs senpai. Et, en ce qui concernait Kuroko et les autres Troisième Année, pour la dernière fois où ils participeraient à une compétition inter-lycées.

Juste derrière Kagami, le numéro 11 marchait sans se faire remarquer, fidèle à lui-même. Mais une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés, l'air se chargea d'une électricité fébrile, qui parcourait les tribunes et se déversait sur eux à chaque seconde qu'ils passaient debout au centre de cette transe latente. L'annonceur reprit d'une voix grave, assénant la sentence que le public tout entier attendait et redoutait en même temps.

Cette année, cet hiver, cette Winter Cup accueillait la dernière lutte pour la victoire des membres de la Génération Miracle.

Bientôt, sous les regards de leurs aînés éparpillés aux quatre coins des gradins, mais concentrés à l'extrême, ils arrivèrent, un à un, au milieu de la clameur de l'immense gymnase.

_Ils ont été deux fois demi-finalistes et figurent parmi l'élite du pays depuis leur création : le Lycée Kaijô !_

A mesure que les joueurs vêtus de leur traditionnel uniforme bleu approchaient, celui qui les guidait paraissait irradier le stade. Kise avait une prestance naturelle que le poste de capitaine n'avait fait que décupler. Lui, comme en toutes circonstances, avait gardé le sourire. Et il vint se ranger à leur droite, gratifiant Kagami et Kuroko d'un petit hochement de tête.

_Ils se sont propulsés au sommet de la compétition et règnent avec l'élégance et la férocité d'un fauve : l'Académie Tôô !_

L'entrée de Tôô suscita une telle stupeur, mêlée d'admiration, que les sons semblèrent s'étouffer autour d'eux. Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à Kagami. Evidemment, tout indiquait qu'il bouillait sur place. Personne dans ce gymnase n'attisait davantage sa combativité qu'Aomine. Kise arborait une expression similaire. Entre son homologue de Seirin et lui, ce serait à celui qui ferait chuter le nouveau tyran de Tôô de son piédestal le premier. L'intéressé était d'un calme olympien, quant à lui. L'abus de confiance en soi n'était jamais bien loin, en ce qui le concernait. Cependant, il avait toutes les raisons de croire en ses chances.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à côté de Kise, ils échangèrent quelques mots, bientôt couverts par la voix qui reprenait de plus belle.

_Ils sont à la tête d'un palmarès incroyable et l'un des lycées légendaires de la région, surnommés les Rois de Tokyo : le Lycée Shûtoku !_

La relative quiétude de l'audience n'avait duré qu'un temps. Au cours des années, chacune des apparitions de l'équipe au maillot orange avait toujours été précédées des encouragements virulents de ses supporters, groupés en masse dans une section bien délimitée des tribunes où était suspendue la bannière du club. Pour avoir été vice-capitaine au collège, Midorima semblait tout désigné pour prendre la succession de leurs senpai à la tête de l'équipe. Juste derrière lui, le visage rayonnant de Takao contrastait assez violemment avec sa mine austère, qui lui donnait l'air à peu près aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Pourtant, Kuroko lui trouvait quelque chose de différent. Il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour être habitué à son côté antipathique. Il lui paraissait seulement plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Et naturellement, il ne leur adressa pas un signe.

_Leur puissance est titanesque et leur défense plus inébranlable qu'un arbre millénaire : le Lycée Yôsen !_

C'était une surprise sans en être vraiment une. Toujours était-il que Murasakibara était le seul à ne pas avoir été promu. Il s'en moquait, probablement. Peut-être même qu'on lui avait proposé, et qu'il avait tout simplement refusé. Gérer une équipe ne suscitait pas le moindre enthousiasme chez lui. Le fait qu'il ait continué le basket jusqu'au bout était déjà un miracle en soi. Et la Winter Cup ne l'avait pas sorti de son apathie légendaire. C'était tout juste s'il ne baillait pas aux corneilles alors qu'il se tenait immobile derrière les autres.

Puis le silence se fit. Kuroko se tourna vers la porte centrale.

Il retint son souffle. Plus un bruit ne parcourait l'assistance. Toute l'attention du stade avait été happée par la silhouette blanche qui se dessinait dans l'ombre.

_Enfin, voici ceux qui n'ont connu la défaite qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire. L'équipe qui détient le titre cette année et depuis son avènement, celui que l'on nomme l'Empereur : le Lycée Rakuzan._

L'effervescence reprit brusquement, comme dans un sursaut. Les voix se mêlaient avec ferveur, mais le son qui en résultait semblait plus ordonné. Une sorte de déférence s'était répandue dans le public alors qu'ils apparaissaient sous la lumière.

Sa veste sur les épaules, Akashi marchait en tête, avec une aisance à laquelle les autres ne pouvaient prétendre. Pour lui qui avait occupé ce poste depuis ses débuts au collège, jouer dans une équipe et en être le capitaine s'avéraient quasiment indissociables. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient pas les seuls à l'éprouver. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, sur les visages des anciens joueurs de Teikô se lisait encore l'estime qu'ils portaient à leur leader d'autrefois.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au même niveau que les autres. Et Kuroko ne le vit plus que de dos. Il s'y attendait, bien sûr. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de relever qu'Akashi ne s'était pas retourné.

_Je déclare donc cette nouvelle édition de la Winter Cup ouverte ! Bonne chance à tous !_

Lorsque la cérémonie d'ouverture prit fin, les équipes rejoignirent leurs quartiers une à une. Mais ils avaient à peine quitté le terrain que Kagami convergea droit vers les joueurs de Rakuzan. Intrigué, le reste de l'équipe suivit. Il s'arrêta juste devant Akashi, et le toisa d'un air de défi.

Ce dernier leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

\- Akashi. C'est la dernière fois qu'on s'affronte. Et j'attends ce match avec impatience. Que le meilleur gagne.

Il lui tendit fermement la main. Mais Akashi resta impassible. Il était calme, comme d'habitude. Mais son regard semblait éteint, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à être pleinement avec eux.

\- Bon courage à vous aussi. Vous êtes probablement notre pire adversaire, alors attendez-vous à mener la lutte la plus acharnée de votre vie.

Déconcerté, Kagami ne dit pas un mot.

Akashi se tourna brièvement vers Kuroko. Lui le fixait avec des yeux qui posaient mille questions. Mais ce qu'il voyait après quatre mois d'absence ne faisait qu'accentuer ses appréhensions.

\- Sur ce, on se revoit bientôt.

Il fit volte-face, et les autres membres de l'équipe lui emboîtèrent le pas. Laissant les joueurs de Seirin en pleine perplexité.

\- Akashi-kun.

Kuroko s'avança. Ce n'était sans doute ni le lieu ni le moment pour un face à face. Mais il craignait que ce ne soit la seule occasion.

\- Je dois te parler.

Les regards incrédules de ses camarades pesaient sur lui. Il avait la désagréable sensation de lui forcer la main. Akashi répondit malgré tout, d'une voix neutre.

\- Tout à l'heure. Attends-moi à la sortie.

Sans s'attarder davantage, il gagna le couloir avec son équipe. Kuroko se rangea sans un mot derrière Kagami, mais celui-ci le dévisageait intensément.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Il fit non de la tête.

\- Rien qui concerne nos prochains matchs.

\- … Si tu le dis. En tout cas, il avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Ils rejoignirent les vestiaires en silence. Kuroko n'était jamais bien bavard, mais il ne décrocha pas un mot jusqu'à la fin de leur briefing sur les rencontres à venir.

Les dernières mises au point bouclées, les membres du club sortirent l'un après l'autre. Il ne resta plus que Kuroko et Kagami.

\- Kuroko, je sais que tu dois me trouver lourd. Mais tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait trouvé un peu effrayant lorsqu'il prenait son ton sérieux. Mais lui était habitué. Leur amitié leur permettait de lire dans l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui t'angoisse depuis un bon bout de temps. J'ai pas tellement insisté, mais je constate que la technique du « Je vais tout régler tout seul », ça a pas l'air de fonctionner des masses.

Kuroko ne disait rien. Un peu mal à l'aise en se rendant compte qu'il avait l'air de lui faire la morale, Kagami marqua une petite pause puis reprit plus doucement.

\- S'il y a le moindre truc que je peux faire pour t'aider, je le ferai.

\- Désolé. Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas en parler. Je l'ai promis.

Il baissa la tête, mais son partenaire s'empressa de le sortir de son autoflagellation et lui mit une claque dans le dos qui le fit trébucher.

\- J'suis pas inquiet, tu crois quoi ? Y a pas à s'excuser, je comprends très bien que tu me racontes pas toute ta vie – d'ailleurs je suis pas sûr que je tiendrais jusqu'au bout….

\- C'est pas gentil.

\- Mais faut pas que ça te pourrisse la compétition. C'est notre dernière année ici, alors il est hors de question de pas faire une perf' de dingue qui restera dans toutes les mémoires pour les deux siècles à venir !

Kuroko le regarda avec surprise. Et répondit avec beaucoup pragmatisme :

\- Sauf que personne ne sera plus là pour s'en souvenir, dans deux siècles.

\- C'est une image, crétin !

Par réflexe, Kuroko s'écarta d'un pas pour éviter une nouvelle baffe un peu trop musclée – qui ne vint pas, heureusement pour lui. Et il esquissa un petit sourire, qui ne les trompa ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ils fermèrent derrière eux, et sortirent du bâtiment. L'air extérieur était mordant. Il jugea plus prudent de rester près de la porte pour profiter un peu de la chaleur du couloir.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure alors.

\- Oui. A plus tard.

La haute silhouette du capitaine de Seirin s'éloigna. Très vite, Kuroko commença à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, sans se soucier des rares pèlerins qui passaient en toute hâte à côté de lui – ne pas se faire remarquer avait incontestablement ses bons côtés.

Il se doutait que cela finirait par arriver. Ses incertitudes alertaient son entourage. Seul Kagami lui en avait fait part, mais d'autres avaient dû le remarquer. Et au vu des circonstances, cela ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

Il entendit son nom qu'on appelait juste derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Akashi était là. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit soulagé en le voyant.

\- Suis-moi.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent. Kuroko suivait docilement. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment et débouchèrent sur un parvis. Comme l'avait prédit Akashi, pas un chat ne traînait dans les parages.

Il se retourna, et prit la parole avant même que Kuroko n'eut ouvert la bouche.

\- Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait le mort pendant des mois.

Il asséna sa question avec une sécheresse à laquelle son vis-à-vis ne s'attendait pas. Malgré lui, il se mit à fixer ses chaussures.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il y eut un silence. Il n'osait plus vraiment bouger. Ses mains s'étaient serrées en deux poings nerveux.

Il leva à peine les yeux. Le visage consterné d'Akashi le frappa.

\- Toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... A cause de moi, tu as dû monter sans arrêt à Tokyo en trouvant à chaque fois une nouvelle excuse, alors que moi, je n'ai pas pris la moitié de ces précautions… Je t'ai laissé faire attention pour deux.

Il touchait probablement la raison du doigt. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent. D'ailleurs, sa mère s'en était rendue compte. Peut-être que d'autres les avaient percés à jour, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Et pour étouffer la rumeur dans l'œuf, Akashi n'avait eu d'autre choix que de mettre de la distance entre eux.

S'il avait été davantage sur ses gardes…

\- C'est tout l'inverse.

Il s'interrompit net. Akashi passa une main sur son visage, comme s'il peinait à trouver ses mots.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute. Mais étant donné les circonstances, c'était le seul choix possible.

Ils avaient beau être seuls, Kuroko se tenait singulièrement loin de lui. Les autres fois, le léger malaise qui planait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient s'était immanquablement dissipé au bout de quelques secondes. Mais cela faisait un certain temps déjà qu'ils étaient debout dans le froid, et il persistait. Quelque chose s'était immiscé entre eux.

Akashi retrouva un air plus serein. Comme un voyageur lourdement chargé qui dépose enfin son fardeau à terre.

Ce n'était pas un renoncement, mais plutôt une résolution mûrement réfléchie qu'exprimait son regard. Celle d'être arrivé à la fin d'un parcours.

Les derniers mètres étaient franchis. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre un terme à cette course folle.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne là, Kuroko.

\- … Quoi ?

\- On ne peut plus continuer comme avant.

Kuroko ne dit rien.

\- Quand je suis parti, la dernière fois, j'aurais dû te le dire mais je savais que je ne reviendrais pas.

\- …

\- Je vais me marier.

L'air quitta ses poumons, violemment. C'était une sensation aussi brutale que s'il avait été frappé de plein fouet.

\- … Avec qui ?

\- Une fille que je connais depuis deux ans. Elle vit à Kyôto. Son père était un grand nom de l'hôtellerie et en attendant sa majorité, c'est sa mère qui gère les affaires. Elle et mon père se sont rencontrés il y a longtemps déjà.

\- Ca ne peut pas être ta décision.

Même s'il disait vrai, Akashi parut légèrement offensé par sa remarque.

\- On me l'a annoncé quand je suis revenu de Tokyo. Si j'avais manifesté un désaccord à ce moment-là, ça se serait forcément retourné contre moi.

\- C'est ton père qui l'a voulu ?

La question était rhétorique. Il n'en attendit pas la réponse.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait, pour toi et moi ?

Les yeux graves d'Akashi s'arrondirent d'une façon inquiétante.

\- Non. Et il est encore temps que tu prennes tes distances.

\- Pourquoi tu me tiens à l'écart ?

Il ressentait une détresse de plus en plus vive. Il la lisait aussi sur son visage, comme s'il s'était regardé dans un miroir.

La voix d'Akashi devint rauque.

\- Je ne veux pas t'impliquer davantage. Si tu ne restes pas en dehors, tu finiras par être blessé.

\- Mais ça ne te rendra pas heureux. Je le vois à chaque fois que je te regarde. Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas ça.

Les derniers mots s'étaient envolés dans les aigus.

\- Tu parles comme si ça ne concernait que moi. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

\- Toute ta vie, tu vas faire ce que les autres ont décidé pour toi ?

Le regard d'Akashi se durcit.

\- Si j'accepte, c'est parce que je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être certain avant d'avoir tenté.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que je claque la porte et que je foute en l'air tout ce que j'ai construit pendant des années ?

\- Non. Juste d'admettre que tu as tort, pour une fois.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant une bonne minute.

Mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Se disputer leur donnait le sentiment de toucher le fond. Ils n'étaient même pas suffisamment en colère pour continuer. Depuis le début, ils luttaient vainement contre le désespoir.

\- Crois-moi, s'il y avait eu une autre solution, je l'aurais choisie sans hésiter.

\- Il y en a une.

Il haussa le ton comme jamais il ne le faisait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner. Pas avant d'avoir tout essayé.

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis là aussi, et j'ai l'intention de rester. Même si tu essaies de me chasser, je ne partirai pas tant que je ne serai pas convaincu que ton avenir sera le tien, et celui de personne d'autre.

Akashi ferma les yeux. S'approchant, Kuroko murmura d'une voix plus calme :

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai là. Je serai toujours là.

Il frissonna. Même pour un mois de décembre, le vent était particulièrement frais. Rentrant la tête dans son écharpe, il serra les bras contre son corps. Dans une attitude qui tenait beaucoup du pingouin.

Il se sentit bientôt vigoureusement frictionné de chaque côté. Levant le nez, il s'aperçut qu'Akashi était plus près. Il le coupait du vent.

Kuroko renifla discrètement, n'osant pas sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. Il devait avoir le nez tout rouge.

\- Rentre, maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade avant ton premier match.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent mine de partir. Il attendait, tranquillement, mais avec une insistance palpable.

\- Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu m'as dit. Mais je ne peux pas prendre de décision, pour l'instant.

\- C'est pas grave. On a une autre priorité, dans l'immédiat. Mais quand tu y penseras, promets-moi que tu choisiras ce que tu veux vraiment.

Akashi pencha la tête de côté, et le regarda avec la même tendresse que lors de cette nuit d'été.

\- Tu te doutes bien de ce qu'impliquerait un tel choix.

\- … Fais-le pour toi.

Il mit encore longtemps avant de se décider à partir. Mais le froid eut raison de sa frêle constitution. Il avait l'impression de le quitter un peu moins anxieux. Il lui manquait seulement la certitude que lui aussi partageait ces états d'âmes.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance. Pour la compétition, et aussi pour le reste. Même s'ils ne voyaient pas vraiment ce que la chance pourrait leur apporter de bon.

* * *

\- Midorima-kun.

L'intéressé se retourna. Kuroko l'avait manifestement attendu à la sortie du vestiaire, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comme le reste de l'équipe s'était arrêté, il leur fit signe de continuer. Takao jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Kuroko, mais suivit le mouvement sans poser de question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On a un autre match demain, il faut que je rentre avec les autres.

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger mais je ne voyais pas qui d'autre que toi pouvais me répondre… Est-ce que tu as l'adresse d'Akashi-kun ?

Midorima fronça les sourcils. Kuroko avait un air étrange. Il était toujours un peu dans la lune, mais cette fois, son attitude avait quelque chose de fébrile. Et cela ne semblait pas provenir des succès de son équipe, les jours précédents.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Kuroko ?

\- Parce que je ne l'ai vu nulle part, aujourd'hui. Il n'a joué à aucun match de la journée, et personne n'a l'air d'en connaître la raison.

Dans la palette réduite d'émotions dont disposait Kuroko, celle qui transparaissait à ce moment-là était vraisemblablement l'une des plus extrêmes. Midorima sembla décontenancé, pendant un court instant. Puis son visage se ferma, et il reprit d'une voix sèche :

\- S'il ne t'a rien dit, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Kuroko eut un regard blessé. Mais il ne céda pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu arriver. Par contre, je doute que tu puisses faire quoique ce soit en allant là-bas.

\- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser prendre le risque de se disqualifier…

\- Kuroko.

Celui-ci se raidit en entendant sa voix devenir plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Tu ne crois pas que s'il ne t'a jamais donné cette adresse, c'était pour qu'il ne te vienne pas à l'idée d'approcher ?

Il ne savait pas comment. Mais à cet instant, il comprit sans le moindre doute qu'il n'était pas dupe une seule seconde.

\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider.

Il tourna les talons, et disparut bientôt au bout du couloir.

* * *

Kuroko aurait sans doute dû renoncer suite à ce refus. Il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de savoir où se trouvait Akashi. Et sa concentration en match commençait à décliner sérieusement.

En début de soirée, il reçut un message. Le numéro était inconnu. Il ne contenait pas grand-chose.

Seulement l'adresse.

Un long moment, Kuroko contempla l'écran avec incrédulité.

Personne ne pouvait lui avoir envoyé ce message, en dehors de Midorima. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son nom qui s'affichait.

Il n'avait aucune raison non plus d'être revenu sur sa décision. Encore moins d'utiliser un autre téléphone que le sien pour lui dévoiler l'information qu'il n'avait pas voulu donner.

C'était pourtant à cette adresse. Il avait hésité à s'y rendre, et au fond de lui, un sentiment de culpabilité le tenaillait. Fugace. Mais sourd, et persistent.

La rue était bordée de pavillons défendus par des portails en métal sombre. Tandis qu'il voyait les numéros défiler de chaque côté, il trouvait le bruit de ses pas contre le bitume assourdissant dans le silence vide qui planait sur le quartier.

Il arriva devant les portes. Une plaque sur la droite portait le nom de famille des résidents. Derrière les barreaux noirs, une allée pavée de dalles ondulait jusqu'à un luxueux perron. Mais il ne pouvait aller plus loin.

Les rideaux étaient tirés sur les fenêtres à double battant, qui se répartissaient sur les deux étages de la bâtisse. Une seule dévoilait l'intérieur d'une pièce, au rez-de-chaussée.

A la contempler du dehors, pas une âme ne semblait habiter cette maison.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Kuroko chercha autour de lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'interphone.

Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour.

Son doigt se leva, et pressa le bouton.

_-Oui ?_

Une voix de femme. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue. Son ton forme l'amena à penser qu'elle était une employée.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que… Akashi Seijûrô est là ?

\- _Quel est votre nom ?_

\- … Kuroko Tetsuya.

Il eut un doute, après avoir parlé.

Elle n'avait demandé que son nom.

_-Je suis désolée, mais il est absent pour le moment. Voulez-vous l'attendre_ ?

Peut-être avait-il commis une erreur.

\- Non, ça ira… Merci.

Mais rien ne lui permettait d'en être certain.

Il était simplement venu jusqu'aux grilles. Sans rentrer. Sans voir personne.

Il ferait mieux de repartir.

Au moment où la communication fut coupée, un grésillement résonna dans le haut-parleur.

Il vit une silhouette, derrière la fenêtre sans rideaux.

Immobile. Elle était tournée vers lui.

Son visage, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Il avait déjà commencé à rebrousser chemin d'un pas rapide, comme s'il fuyait.


	24. Chapitre 23 - Nouveau départ

Avant même de vous dire bonjour, je voudrais proclamer ceci :

... J'en suis à... 2 visionnages du match Rakuzan VS Shûtoku. ... Non, seulement deux ?! Bon, bientôt trois ! Vous avez dû le comprendre, moi et moi-même sommes de très, très bonne humeur suite aux récents épisodes...

Voilà, j'ai dit. Bonjour, sinon !

Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose d'inutile à ajouter... Non, tiens. Pour une fois. Profitons-en, passons aux commentaires.

Ah, si, juste une chose : le flashback de Kuroko est officiellement... terminé ! Pour de vrai, de vrai.

**Laura-067** : Argh, c'est horrible... J'adore tes questions, mais je ne peux répondre à aucune ! Pas pour l'instant... Juste une, peut-être : Midorima se doutait déjà qu'Akashi était dans une situation difficile, et le fait que Kuroko vienne le voir en lui disant qu'Akashi avait coupé les ponts avec lui l'a mis sur la piste que c'était leur relation qui était en cause. Du coup, quand il a appris la démission de Rakuzan, il a pensé que les choses avaient mal tourné et la réaction de Nanamine l'a poussé à agir. Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est un peu tordu de penser que Kuroko est responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, c'était quand même la faute à pas de chance (personne n'a de chance, dans cette fic, ou c'est moi ? Oui, c'est sûrement moi...) Tu trouveras un peu de réponses dans ce chapitre... Mais pas beaucoup. En revanche, j'aimerais bien que Kuroko soit là pour soutenir Kise, mais ça lui fait beaucoup pain sur la planche, le pauvre... Ah, et pour les parents de Kuroko, son père n'a pas mal réagi en apprenant qu'il sortait avec un garçon, pas plus que sa mère (y a pas que des vieux bornés, sur cette planète, ce serait un peu triste xD). Donc ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils ne veulent plus le voir. Allez, encore une question à laquelle j'ai pas vraiment répondu. La suite au prochain épisode !

**chizumi-san** : Et moi, j'adore répondre ET lire les gros romans, alors... Romançons ! (... Il a fallu que je l'écrive celui-là pour me rendre compte combien il était moche xD) Le brevet c'est du boulot aussi, j'espère que tu n'en baves pas trop, bon courage ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'ai eu mon semestre, c'est-y pas merveilleux~! ( * 3 *) ... Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, j'étais dans un restaurant, et j'ai souri pendant tellement longtemps que les gens autour m'ont vraiment regardé bizarrement ! Ca m'a fait tellement (j'adore "tellement" !) tellement plaisir, surtout si tu la détestes, quand même, ne l'oublions pas xD Perso, je préfère que Kise se retrouve avec des jolies trentenaires que... des vieilles vieilles... Stop, arrêtons ça tout de suite ( = - =) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes bien le dessin ! Pour revenir sur Kise (euh, en revenir "à" Kise, plutôt, misère, je crois que je suis vraiment fatigué ( 0 v 0)), c'est drôle la place qu'il a pris pour moi aussi dans cette fic... J'aime vraiment beaucoup les passages qui le concernent, même si ce ne sont pas les plus simples (Chat préfère Midorin, avec Midorin ça s'écrit tout seul ~!). Bref, ravi de t'influencer~ D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être devoir faire attention à ce qu'il ne devienne pas le personnage central de cette histoire, il revient tellement souvent dans les commentaires que ça m'inquiète un tout petit peu xD Accessoirement, j'aime bien Fauve ( 0 v 0) Mais de toute façon, le style rebelle, ça ne colle pas trop à Kuroko... (trois petits points !) Je n'ai pas pensé aux prénoms de ses parents, comme ils n'ont jamais été mentionnés, je ne les ai pas inventés (je l'ai fait pour la petite soeur de Midorin, j'avoue, c'était trop tentant !). Les seuls dont on connaissent le nom sont les parents d'Akashi : Masaomi et Shiori. ... Je passe d'un sujet à l'autre, c'est terrible xD Mais pour les pieds froids, je comprends aussi. J'ai le même problème. Un vrai club de pingouins, c'est pas possible... xD "Mignon à la façon Kagami". J'adore xD Pour moi, ça veut dire "Pas mignon quoi", mais je sais que certain(e)s ne seront pas d'accord... D'ailleurs, tu as dit que Midorin était con ?! Comment oses-tu ! xD Bon bon, c'était un "si", donc j'accorde le bénéfice du doute (mais aime-le, au moins un petit peu, il est tellement mignon... Mignon à la façon Midorima~) Ne le rabaisses pas si profondément dans ton estime ! (Et navré pour ta prof d'allemand xD) En tout cas, je te rassure, tu as beaucoup écrit. ( = v =) Merci beaucoup ! Bon chapitre !

**tassm32** : Pas de précipitation, je vais plaider la cause d'Akashi ! ... Argh, c'est vrai, je peux rien dire en fait... Bon bah... un peu de patience, ça va finir par arriver !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain se jouèrent les demi-finales.

Peu après la visite de Kuroko, qui n'en avait pas vraiment été une, Rakuzan avait déclaré forfait.

Une fois de plus, il était dans le flou le plus complet. Akashi avait de nouveau disparu de la carte. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus de vagues appréhensions pessimistes qui le préoccupaient.

L'équipe la plus talentueuse et la plus susceptible de remporter le titre de nouveau venait de se retirer de la compétition.

Il n'envisageait qu'une seule raison à ce revirement. Si leur capitaine ne prenait pas part à la prochaine rencontre, qui devait les opposer à Tôô, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir honorablement. C'était sans doute plus vrai que pour toutes les autres équipes : sans son chef, Rakuzan était méconnaissable.

Et pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Même en ayant établi un tel diagnostique, aucune équipe n'aurait jeté l'éponge en plein tournoi.

Kuroko joua du mieux qu'il put. Face à lui, Kise était rempli des mêmes interrogations. Sur le terrain, le temps n'était pas aux atermoiements. Mais à la fin du deuxième quart temps, ils se croisèrent dans le couloir, et parlèrent de leurs inquiétudes.

\- Kurokocchi, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'autre demi-finale n'aura même pas lieu, apparemment.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je l'ai appris ce matin, moi aussi.

\- Personne n'a l'air de connaître les détails. J'aurais bien voulu demander à Midorimacchi, mais lui non plus, je ne l'ai vu nulle part…

Kuroko l'avait remarqué également. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus en compétition, les joueurs de Shûtoku s'était faits particulièrement discrets. Ni Midorima ni Takao n'avaient fait la moindre apparition de la journée.

L'un des membres de l'équipe de Kaijô vint battre le rappel, et ils échangèrent un dernier regard, silencieux, avant de se remettre en route.

Dans l'immédiat, ils savaient quoi faire. Ils avaient un match à finir. Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard.

Ils traversèrent le dédale de couloir, passèrent devant un embranchement, dont l'autre allée était plongée dans l'ombre. Quelqu'un s'y tenait, immobile.

Kuroko reconnut immédiatement Akashi.

\- Kurokocchi ?

\- … C'est rien, pars devant. J'ai juste oublié quelque chose.

Un peu perplexe, Kise opina. Il s'éloigna.

Kuroko se tourna vers le couloir. Pressé par des émotions contraires, il ne fit rien d'autre que de l'observer fixement.

Akashi approcha. Il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Il s'arrêta à la limite de la zone éclairée.

\- Venant de toi, je ne m'attendais pas à un match aussi fade. Tu as encore l'intention de gagner, au moins ?

Les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Le choc avait été si brutal qu'il ne pensait même plus à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment là. Celui qui lui parlait à présent, et qui le toisait avec une froideur indicible, c'était l'Autre.

Et sur tout son corps, Kuroko pouvait voir qu'il n'était plus le même. L'examiner dans le peu de lumière qui l'éclairait lui rappelait irrémédiablement ce jour de pluie, au collège.

Aujourd'hui aussi, il pleuvait sur le gymnase.

Mais en observant son visage, il resta interdit. Sa joue gauche était assombrie par un large hématome qui la couvrait de la commissure des lèvres jusqu'au bord de son iris ambrée.

Comme il comprit qu'il l'avait vu, les yeux d'Akashi s'étrécirent, et son regard devint dur.

\- Retrouve-moi sur le toit à la fin du match.

Kuroko baissa les yeux. Il regardait ses pieds et sentit qu'il se vidait petit à petit. Jusqu'à devenir flasque, et creux.

Il entendit seulement des pas s'éloigner.

Il était absent. Dans le couloir du gymnase gisait une enveloppe vide.

Mécaniquement, elle se mit en marche pour rejoindre son poste, comme il lui incombait de le faire.

* * *

Lorsque Seirin eut gagné son match, il se rendit sur le toit.

Le jeu l'avait revigoré. Entretemps, il était revenu à lui. Et malgré tout le reste, il s'était réjoui comme les autres de pouvoir participer à la finale, le lendemain.

Il gravit les escaliers. Il lui sembla qu'à chaque marche, une bribe de joie s'envolait au loin. Que, progressivement, sa gaieté s'effeuillait comme un arbre à l'automne.

Et une fois arrivé tout en haut, il n'y avait plus la moindre once de bonheur qui subsistait en lui. Il n'entretenait plus beaucoup d'espoirs. Ceux qui restaient étaient minces. Et, de toute façon, il n'y croyait plus tellement.

Il n'apprit rien sur ce qui s'était passé la veille, après son passage. Malgré cela, il s'en doutait. A ce changement soudain et irréversible, et à son visage tuméfié, il ne pouvait que comprendre. Le jour où il s'était rendu là-bas, il avait pressenti son erreur. A présent, il l'avait là, juste sous les yeux.

Les mots d'Akashi trouvaient écho dans ce sentiment.

C'était lui, l'unique responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

Malgré la pluie et le vent, il avait oublié qu'il avait froid.

Il était rentré chez lui en ne pensant à rien. Sa tête rejouait les sons et les voix comme un vieux tourne-disque. Il ne garda presque aucun souvenir de ce qu'il fit ce soir-là.

Sans doute en bousculant les cahiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, il fit s'envoler une feuille de petite taille. Elle tournoya en l'air quelques instants, avant de se poser sur le sol.

Il la contempla d'un air vide. C'était une photo.

La ramassant, il la considéra encore un long moment.

Il voulut la déchirer. La décomposer en d'innombrables petits fragments. Jusqu'à en oublier ce qu'elle représentait.

Il n'en arracha qu'un seul bout. Le jeta dans la corbeille. Et glissa à nouveau la photo entre les pages de l'agenda.

Il n'avait plus qu'à disparaître.

* * *

\- Tetsu-kun.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall du gymnase, Kuroko aperçut Momoi dans un coin de la salle, qui lui faisait signe. Derrière elle, assis sur un banc près du distributeur automatique, Murasakibara était prostré dans une gravité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Kise aussi était présent.

Comme son équipe l'attendait, il leur fit signe d'avancer sans lui, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les trois autres.

\- Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui.

Il acquiesça. Le blondinet qu'il avait battu la veille renchérit en l'encourageant à son tour, mais il ne fut pas beaucoup plus réceptif.

Le silence qui s'en suivit ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Ils avaient dû le remarquer. Qu'il était complètement ailleurs, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer leur dernière finale.

Mais ce n'était pas que lui. Eux aussi, ils avaient tous un air bizarre. Presque contrit. Momoi la première. Même dans ces circonstances, il avait bien vu dès le moment où elle l'avait appelé que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Murasakibara quant à lui l'avait carrément ignoré. Lui paraissait au bord de l'implosion, et il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir jamais vu aussi livide. Reprenant la conversation qu'ils tenaient vraisemblablement avant son arrivée, il agrippa le bord du banc, avec une fureur qu'il peinait à contenir.

\- Et pourquoi on irait pas le voir et lui demander, hein ? Comme ça on saurait.

\- Murasakicchi, c'est pas le moment…

\- C'est jamais le moment. Quand l'équipe d'Akachin a laissé tomber, vous avez rien fait non plus.

\- Mukkun, calme-toi, on en reparlera tout à l'heure…

Mais il se leva d'un coup, faisant reculer le banc d'un bon mètre et toisant Momoi de toute sa hauteur.

\- Comment je pourrais rester calme ?! C'est pas possible, ce genre de trucs… !

Kuroko le fixait d'un air hébété alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le distributeur – sans donner l'impression de s'y intéresser réellement, pour une fois. Lui jeta un coup d'œil à Momoi, puis à Kise. Mais aucun des deux ne lui rendaient son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, comme s'il avait posé la question qu'elle redoutait tout en sachant qu'elle allait bien finir par arriver. Elle se tourna vers Kise avec détresse, mais il n'était d'aucun secours.

\- Momoi-san ?

Elle donnait l'impression de vivre un supplice. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de lien avec ce qu'Akashi et lui s'étaient dit la veille. Même si, au point où il en était, la terre entière aurait été au courant qu'il ne s'en serait plus étonné. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur le toit, il avait bien compris que l'information avait fatalement fuité, à un moment ou à un autre.

\- … Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir à te dire ça juste avant ton match. Aomine-kun m'a forcée à lui en parler aussi, alors…

Elle leva la tête, et ses yeux luirent faiblement à la lumière.

\- Avant-hier, Midorin s'est blessé et il s'est ouvert la jambe. Il est à l'hôpital.

Un coup sourd résonna tandis que Murasakibara donnait un coup de pied dans la machine. Kise se rapprocha pour tenter de le dissuader de la démolir, mais il était clair qu'il n'était d'humeur à écouter personne.

Kuroko resta prostré.

C'était trop pour être une coïncidence.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Mais ce fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça à Midochin…

Murasakibara frappa le distributeur avec une telle violence que le bruit fit sursauter le hall tout entier. Alarmé, Kise le poussa loin de tout bien matériel dommageable et fit de son mieux pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Bon gré mal gré, le fauteur de troubles se laissa évacuer, non sans effrayer les quelques spectateurs alentours tant son humeur était massacrante.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté les lieux, un calme tendu se propagea dans la grande salle aux néons blancs. Ni Momoi ni Kuroko ne trouvaient rien à se dire. Alors il prit le chemin qu'avait emprunté son équipe, et la laissa derrière lui.

* * *

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver à un tel enchaînement de circonstances.

Pendant un long moment, il ressassa vainement cette question.

Sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Plus il y pensait, et moins elle faisait sens. Elle l'obstruait. Un peu comme les projecteurs qui l'avaient aveuglé dès l'instant où il était arrivé sur le terrain.

« _Tout est de ta faute._ »

C'était probablement la vérité. Rien de tout cela ne se serait jamais produit, s'il n'avait pas été là.

Au beau milieu du terrain, il se sentait comme un lapin immobile sur une autoroute. A attendre la première voiture qui passerait le faucher.

Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait vraiment attendu, à cet instant. Où s'il n'avait simplement aucune conscience de l'endroit où il était.

Ses gestes étaient si lents et lourds, qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un rêve.

Un état second de flous imprécis.

Il ne l'avait pas cherché pour de bon. Mais quand il avait fallu l'éviter, il s'était trouvé incapable de réagir.

\- KUROKO !

Une forme le percuta de plein fouet. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il n'eut même pas le temps de ressentir la douleur.

Seule lui vint l'idée étrange et pourtant infiniment logique que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se terminer.

Il heurta la surface dure de l'acier.

Rien.

* * *

Il s'écoula un long moment sans que ni Kise, ni Kuroko ne parlent à nouveau. L'écran de la télévision toujours allumé fonctionnait à leur insu, dans une agitation muette.

Sans un mot, le propriétaire des lieux se leva, et Kuroko l'entendit marcher jusqu'au bar, dans son dos. Il distingua le léger grincement de la porte du frigidaire – à moins que ce ne fut le congélateur -, mais ne posa pas de question et ne se retourna pas. Un léger cliquetis métallique résonna encore, puis Kise revint. Entre ses mains, il tenait un petit pot de glace à la vanille, et deux cuillères. Il reprit sa place sur le canapé, une jambe repliée sur lui, l'autre pendant vers le sol, et ôta le couvercle d'un air solennel. Puis il le lança à travers la pièce à la manière d'un frisbee, et tendit une cuillère à son invité.

Kuroko hocha la tête, et ils plongèrent avidement dans la crème glacée. Bientôt, l'atmosphère leur parut beaucoup plus légère. En regardant d'un œil amusé le visage radieux de Kuroko, Kise brisa le silence.

\- C'est toujours plus constructif de parler autour d'une glace.

Les joues rondes, l'autre fit oui de la tête, visiblement peu disposé à décrocher un mot tant qu'ils ne seraient pas venus à bout du pot qui, heureusement, était de taille modeste.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Tout en enfournant une nouvelle cuillérée, son vis-à-vis le fixa de ses grands yeux ronds.

\- Entre le début de la Winter Cup et la dernière fois où vous vous êtes parlé… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment il a pu changer de façon aussi brutale ?

Le pot était déjà à moitié vide, et bientôt, Kuroko se trouva à en râcler consciencieusement le fond avec sa cuillère.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Même si ça doit avoir un lien, le jour où je suis allé sonner à sa porte, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'on en vienne à se douter de quoi que ce soit. Mais ce que j'ai pensé à l'époque – et j'en suis presque certain -, c'est que quelque chose nous a trahi sans qu'on le sache. Et qu'à ce moment-là, son père l'a appris.

Kise le considéra d'un air troublé. Sa conjecture en disait suffisamment long pour qu'ils préfèrent ne pas s'appesantir dessus. Le plus étrange, c'était que, après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme. Et cela le rendait profondément insaisissable, presque immatériel.

\- Si ni toi ni Akashicchi n'avez attiré les soupçons, je ne vois qu'une autre solution. Quelqu'un qui savait a vendu la mèche, volontairement ou non.

Un peu contrarié, Kuroko tira la couverture sur ses épaules. Le pot était vide.

\- Ça ne fait pas tellement de monde. Midorima-kun et Momoi-san ont toujours gardé ça pour eux. En plus, ça doit être quelqu'un de proche de sa famille, sinon l'information ne serait pas remontée jusqu'à son père.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, chacun réfléchissant de son côté. Peu à peu, Kuroko vit le visage qu'il avait en face de lui s'assombrir, comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Kise-kun ?

\- … Ça m'embête un peu de dire ça, je ne veux pas accuser les gens dans le vide, mais… En y repensant, il y a quelqu'un qui avait plutôt intérêt à ce que vous vous sépariez définitivement.

Kuroko l'observa sans mot dire.

\- La fille avec laquelle il doit se marier, c'est bien Nanamine ?

Il l'avait sentie venir. Kise embraya sur la suite du raisonnement.

\- Ca ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait su. Et elle était proche de sa famille.

Kuroko hésitait à se prononcer. C'était une déduction logique. Même un peu trop. Si elle avait agi de la sorte, il imaginait mal Akashi le lui pardonner. Ou bien il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, mais il lui paraissait impossible que quelqu'un comme lui ait accepté de fermer les yeux sur une telle trahison. Ce qui lui donnait le plus de scrupules, c'était les quelques entrevues que Nanamine et lui avaient eues. Elle était discrète, et il ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet. Mais elle ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'être malhonnête. Et généralement, il ne se trompait pas dans ses premières impressions.

\- Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait sans le vouloir. On n'en sait rien.

\- Peut-être. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais je ne l'imagine pas avoir recours à ce genre de méthodes.

Kise haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste une hypothèse. Mais je n'en vois pas d'autre.

Ses objections s'arrêtaient là. Après tout, il y a encore quelques jours, Kuroko ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle avait un lien avec Akashi.

Posant le pot sur la table basse, il mit leurs deux cuillères dedans. Puis il se retourna vers Kise.

\- Voilà. Je crois que j'ai tout dit.

\- Et comment tu te sens, maintenant ?

Dubitatif, Kuroko pencha la tête de côté.

\- Bonne question.

\- Mais encore… ?

\- … J'ai l'impression d'y voir un peu plus clair. Ça ne change pas le fait que je me pose encore beaucoup de questions mais… ça m'a fait du bien.

Peu d'adjectifs auraient suffi à décrire le sourire qu'arbora le blondinet à cet instant.

\- Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Kuroko s'amusa de le voir aussi spontané.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté.

\- C'est pas comme si je m'étais forcé.

Il avait repris un air un peu plus sérieux, sans paraître moins enjoué pour autant.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire triste du début jusqu'à la fin, tu sais. Alors ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Evidemment ! Tout à l'heure, c'était tellement mignon la façon dont tu racontais, et…

\- Non, je voulais dire : tu trouves que j'ai une tête d'enterrement ?

\- Ah… Oui. Enfin plus que d'habitude, quoi.

Devant l'air un peu irrité de Kuroko, Kise revint vite au sujet précédent.

\- Et puis, tout reste encore à faire.

L'autre le dévisagea, interloqué. Dans une pose qu'il voulait solennelle, Kise leva l'index devant lui et poursuivit :

\- Tout ça, c'était i peine un an. Il est encore temps de chercher des réponses et de rattraper le coup.

\- On ne peut pas en être certain non plus.

\- Mais il est pas encore marié, non ? Alors il faut réagir maintenant.

Il sentait cependant que son enthousiasme restait lettre morte. En face de lui, Kuroko paraissait modérément convaincu

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment bien de faire ça ? Je me demande si j'ai le droit de m'interposer là-dedans alors que jusqu'ici, ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation.

\- C'est faux, ce n'était pas toi qui était en tort. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu sais qu'il fait tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. Et qu'il t'a repoussé pour te protéger.

Il ne répondait pas. Pour autant il ne donnait pas à Kise l'impression d'avoir baissé les bras. Mais il paraissait empêtré dans toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

\- Kurokocchi.

Il leva la tête, un peu perdu. Amusé, mais très sérieux, son vieux camarade le fixait.

\- Entre nous, tu l'aimes encore ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent plusieurs fois, comme s'il traitait l'information. Il mettait tellement de temps à réagir que Kise finit par se demander s'il n'allait pas lui afficher un code erreur.

\- Désolé, c'est idiot, j'enfonce des portes ouvertes avec cette question.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Kise d'être désarçonné.

\- Ben, parce que… la réponse est un peu évidente.

Et en voyant que Kuroko n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il entendait par-là, il se demanda s'ils avaient bel et bien eu cette discussion durant les deux dernières heures.

\- Attends… tu hésites ?

\- C'est pour ça que je réfléchissais.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était parce que tu trouvais ma question idiote !

\- C'est toi qui a dit qu'elle était idiote.

Il leva brièvement les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré, et finit par aller droit au but.

\- Kurokocchi, comment tu peux avoir des doutes ?

Inconsciemment, Kuroko enfonça un peu sa tête dans la couverture.

\- … C'est si évident que ça ?

Kise eut un petit sourire en le voyant agir de la sorte. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et attendit qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu voulais te souvenir. C'est chose faite, maintenant. Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, mais au final, tu as réussi à reprendre le dessus. Et ça, c'est un truc génial.

Les grands yeux bleus de Kuroko étaient tout absorbés par ce qu'il disait.

\- Il faut que tu ailles jusqu'au bout. Ça marchera peut-être pas, mais c'est comme ça que tu pourras comprendre. Et avancer. Et après, une fois que tout sera clair, tu commenceras à avoir tous les doutes que tu veux et à te demander ce qui se passera ensuite. Mais pour l'instant, tu sais où aller.

Il attendit d'être sûr que son vieil ami n'ait plus la moindre hésitation cette fois avant de le lâcher. Mille pensées paraissaient traverser la tête de Kuroko à ce moment-là, mais lorsqu'il le vit hocher fermement la tête, il sut avec certitude qu'il avait pris ses résolutions.

\- Oui. Et on verra bien ce qu'il en ressort.

\- C'est ça !

Le visage qu'il avait en face de lui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il n'avait plus vu Kuroko sourire depuis qu'il l'avait hébergé chez lui. Et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute que celui-là était sincère.

Le portable de Kise vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit, et découvrit sans surprises que les mails s'étaient accumulés sans discontinuer tout au long de la soirée. Il n'y avait simplement prêté aucune attention. Mais l'heure qui s'affichait sur l'écran le surprit.

\- Ouah, il est déjà 23h30 ! Et j'ai vingt personnes à qui j'avais dit que je répondrais dans la soirée… Vu comme c'est parti, je sens que certains vont faire une nuit blanche.

\- Je devrais peut-être te laisser. Je suis un peu fatigué, de toute façon.

Kise avait déjà rangé son téléphone.

\- Ok, je vais sans doute me coucher tard. Essaie de faire une bonne nuit.

Son sommeil n'avait pas été des plus réparateurs depuis qu'il était ici. Il dormait peu, et lorsqu'il dormait, ses nuits étaient sans arrêt interrompues par des songes désagréables.

Ce soir-là, néanmoins, il monta les escaliers beaucoup plus serein.

\- Ca va aller. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. A demain !

Arrivé sur la mezzanine, Kuroko se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama. Il éteignit, et se glissa dans le lit que Kise avait tenu à lui céder, préférant camper sur le canapé étant donné ses horaires nocturnes. Dans la lueur ténue de la lampe du bar qui éclairait encore la cuisine, il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit sans plus penser à rien.

* * *

Le jour s'était levé. Les rideaux de sa chambre teintaient la lumière de bleu. Il n'avait plus sa couette sur lui, sans doute parce qu'il faisait trop chaud. Seulement son short et son t-shirt blanc.

Allongé sur le lit, il regardait la porte entrouverte.

D'abord ténus, puis distincts, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Lui, la tête sur l'oreiller, fixait l'entrebâillement de la porte. A l'endroit où, d'un instant à l'autre, apparaîtrait quelqu'un.

Une silhouette se dessina sur le seuil. D'abord, il crut que c'était Kise. Mais elle n'était pas assez grande.

Elle marcha lentement.

Dans un mouvement imprécis, il la vit se rapprocher du lit. Elle vint plus près, là où la lumière voilée projetait de faibles rayons sur le sol.

D'un coup, Akashi lui apparut clairement.

Il l'observait alors qu'il était toujours allongé sur le dos, les lèvres serrées. Il le regardait de ses yeux mi-clos. Son visage était tendre et dur à la fois. Mais Kuroko ne parvenait pas à savoir de quelle couleur étaient ses iris.

En silence, Akashi s'assit sur le bord du lit. Son expression était différente. Son regard brillait discrètement. Il le fixait – et Kuroko ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de lui.

Doucement, il sentit le bout de ses doigts effleurer son torse. Très légèrement. Ils le touchaient à peine.

Ils descendaient le long de ses côtes, jusqu'au nombril, puis remontaient lentement, pour s'arrêter dans le creux des clavicules. Kuroko frissonnait à chaque passage.

Le silence avait cessé. Il s'entendait respirer.

Peu à peu, sa main tout entière le caressa à travers son t-shirt. Il laissa progressivement les sensations l'emplir.

Les lèvres d'Akashi s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Il l'entendait respirer, de plus en plus proche. Bientôt, sa bouche se pressa contre la sienne. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, et Kuroko se cambra.

Akashi s'écartait à peine pour pencher la tête de l'autre côté, son souffle lui brûlant les joues et le cou.

Il cessa de le toucher un court instant. Montant sur le lit, il se plaça au-dessus de lui. Ses mains prenaient appui de chaque côté de son visage.

Sa chemise était ouverte. Kuroko regarda son torse se soulever et s'abaisser à chaque respiration. Malgré la pénombre, il en discernait chaque muscle, qui s'étirait et se rétractait sous la peau luisante. Plus il observait, et plus il éprouvait le désir de les sentir contre lui.

Akashi se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Avec plus d'ardeur que la première fois. Leur respiration et les sons humides qu'ils produisaient emplissaient la pièce entière.

Doucement, Akashi lui écarta les jambes pour s'allonger sur lui. Lentement, très lentement. Leurs corps se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, et sa respiration lui échappait.

Son t-shirt était sur le sol. Il voyait sa poitrine frémir à mesure que l'espace entre eux se resserrait.

Leurs ventres se touchèrent. Kuroko poussa un long soupir contre les lèvres d'Akashi. Inconsciemment, son dos s'arqua pour se rapprocher de lui. Le torse d'Akashi rencontra le sien, et il gémit doucement. Un certain temps s'écoula, où ils ne firent rien de plus que s'effleurer l'un l'autre. Kuroko haletait malgré lui. Il ne voyait plus que son visage.

Puis leurs corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Kuroko soupirait sous les mouvements d'Akashi, et bascula la tête en arrière, transporté par les sensations que lui procurait le contact sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, oublia sa propre voix.

Akashi se rapprocha encore un peu, pressant son entrejambe contre le sien. Il descendit dans son cou, et y enfouit son visage tandis que leurs bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre. Il contrôlait avec peine sa respiration. Elle résonnait tout près de son oreille.

Kuroko agrippa les draps dans un spasme, et se souleva une dernière fois contre lui.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois, puis tourna lentement la tête. Il lui fallut encore un certain temps pour réaliser où il se trouvait, quelle heure il était. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. C'était l'appartement de Kise.

Avec la sensation diffuse d'avoir la tête dans du coton, il se redressa sur un coude, et souleva la couverture pour une petite vérification.

\- …

S'il avait été dans sa nature d'être vulgaire, il ne se serait pas privé de marmonner un ou deux gros mots. Heureusement, il avait dormi tard, et Kise devait être parti. Un peu confus, il se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre une douche, même s'il l'avait déjà fait hier soir.

Il se leva, regarda les draps pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien. Il prit des affaires dans son sac, et descendit les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, il retira son t-shirt, puis son short, qu'il passa sous l'eau avant de le mettre dans le panier à linge. Le réveil lui remettait lentement les idées en place, et c'était presque pire maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire un rêve pareil. Il se réconforta un peu en se disant qu'au moins, ce short était le sien – Kise était passé chercher des affaires à lui chez Momoi le jour où il s'était installé.

En se voyant dans la glace, il resta inerte pendant une minute. Il avait toujours une tête terrible, le matin. Mais là, il donnait l'air d'être complètement à côté de ses chaussettes. Il ressentait encore les sensations du rêve. Elles étaient si vivaces qu'il fut presque gêné de se regarder dans le miroir, et entra dans la douche aussi sec.

Pendant un long moment, il se savonna en tentant de faire le vide. Peine perdue. Tout lui revenait dans les moindres détails. Il n'avait jamais fait un rêve aussi intense. Comme s'il l'avait vécu – et c'était sûrement ça, le plus dérangeant dans l'histoire. Peut-être aussi qu'il n'en avait plus l'habitude. Pas du rêve en lui-même, mais de la sensation. Il avait encore l'impression d'être un peu essoufflé, sans parvenir à se détendre complètement.

En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois qu'il avait une érection depuis ses huit mois passés à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'à maintenant. En une nuit, c'était comme s'il avait brutalement renoué avec son corps et avec le temps présent. Il avait le sentiment indéfinissable de s'être réveillé une seconde fois. De ne plus être une conscience flottante et passive. Il se sentait présent. Et dans le même temps, beaucoup plus léger.

La transition entre ces deux états s'était faite d'une manière un peu trop explicite à son goût, néanmoins.

Sortant de la douche, il s'enveloppa dans une serviette, et resta immobile sur le tapis de bain. Des gouttelettes dégringolaient lentement le long de ses mollets.

Il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. D'avoir rêvé d'Akashi dans ce type de situation. D'un autre côté, si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre – et il ne chercha même pas à imaginer qui –, le résultat aurait été bien pire. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il lui arrivait d'avoir des fantasmes de ce genre, au lycée. Les vivre était sensiblement plus remuant, cela dit.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà complètement sec. Enfilant son rechange, il se rendit à la cuisine, et chercha de quoi préparer un petit-déjeuner.

Il s'en trouvait éclairé sur un point, malgré tout. Après cette expérience, il ne pouvait que constater, s'il en doutait encore, qu'il était bien loin d'avoir tourné la page.

* * *

\- Ton père sera absent, ce week-end ?

\- Apparemment. Il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas faire l'économie du déplacement. Je le remplacerai aux courses, ce dimanche. Un des poulains va faire sa première Groupe 1.

Sans hésitation, Akashi avança la tour de deux cases. Nanamine prit un moment pour considérer les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, mais chaque coup paraissait en réduire un peu plus le nombre. Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur un cavalier, avec la désagréable impression de se faire mener par le bout du nez.

\- Tu as revu Kuroko, récemment ?

Comme s'il n'avait pas parlé, il enchaîna avec le coup suivant. La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

\- Non. Il n'est pas revenu.

\- J'en conclus que tu vas toujours voir les entraînements.

Elle se demanda s'il allait le lui reprocher, mais il se contenta de sourire, levant les yeux de l'échiquier comme elle tardait à jouer. Rassemblant toute sa concentration, elle insista avec son cavalier, et mangea un fou.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Je me suis emporté pour rien l'autre jour, quand je t'ai dit de ne plus y retourner. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Il était parfaitement calme. Invariablement, inconditionnellement calme. Nanamine avait d'abord cru qu'il feignait l'indifférence. Mais plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, et son humeur restait égale en toutes circonstances. Depuis qu'il avait aperçu Kuroko au sortir de l'hôtel, il paraissait paradoxalement plus serein qu'avant.

En dépit de sa méfiance, elle haussa un sourcil, dans une mimique qui lui donnait l'air espiègle.

\- Ce sont des excuses ?

Il rit discrètement.

\- Oui.

Et, en un mouvement, il lui prit son cavalier et son fou. Nanamine fixa le plateau avec des yeux ronds, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais elle détestait encore plus qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'elle était mauvaise perdante – parce que c'était vrai –, alors elle se contenta de croiser les bras.

\- Bizarrement, j'ai beaucoup moins envie de te pardonner, d'un coup.

Akashi s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, le visage radieux, et lui fit signe que c'était à elle de jouer. Ne s'avouant pas vaincue, elle reprit son calme aussitôt, et jaugea la situation. Puis elle déplaça sa prochaine pièce.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi, dimanche ? On pourrait aller quelque part, après la course.

Elle continua de regarder l'échiquier.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais il y a entraînement le dimanche après-midi, et comme la semaine prochaine ce sont les qualifications régionales, j'ai dit que je serais là.

\- Je croyais que tu étais manager. Tu les coaches ?

\- Je fais un peu les deux. Disons que j'ai une petite partie de l'équipe à charge.

Il n'ajouta rien. Elle comprit cependant que c'était parce qu'il prenait le temps de choisir quelle serait la prochaine pièce qu'il lui prendrait. Et il jeta son dévolu sur une tour.

Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle commençait à sentir que c'était encore une défaite pour elle. Elle joua le jeu jusqu'au bout, et se retrouva sous peu en totale perdition. Echec.

\- Seijûrô, ça ne te fait rien que Kuroko soit revenu ?

Sa question ne suscita pas le moindre remous. Pas un regard, pas un geste. Il était plus impassible que jamais.

Ou plutôt si. Le même petit sourire qui semblait en dire long sans engager à rien.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, Makoto ? A une crise d'hystérie ?

Pourquoi pas. Pas seulement. Elle ne s'attendait à aucune réaction en particulier.

Mais qu'au moins, il en ait une. N'importe laquelle.

Lentement, il se leva, puis marcha sans un mot. Il marqua un temps devant la fenêtre, et regarda le ciel couvert sans pour autant s'en soucier le moins du monde.

\- Tu avais raison, l'autre jour. Il se souvient de moi. Sans ça, il ne serait jamais venu nous trouver.

Nanamine pesa ses mots.

\- Il ne veut pas oublier.

\- Je sais. Il cherche des réponses. C'est pour ça qu'il recommencera.

Ce disant, il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- C'est sans doute vers toi qu'il se tournera en premier. Ou bien il viendra jusqu'ici frapper à la porte. Comme j'aimerais autant que l'on n'en arrive pas à ce genre d'extrémités, j'ai pris une décision. Qui t'évitera aussi de te trouver dans une situation difficile.

\- … Quel genre de décision ?

Il s'adossa à la fenêtre, et pencha la tête, si bien qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il pesait encore le pour et le contre. Mais lorsqu'il la releva, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute que rien ne le ferait fléchir.

\- C'est moi qui vais aller le trouver. Et il entendra de ma bouche ce qu'il doit comprendre.


	25. Chapitre 24 - Retrouvailles

... Je parie que plus personne n'y croyait... Mais voilà qui illustre bien le dicton, "ne jamais dire jamais !" (dixit M. Mathieu dans les Choristes, en fait je ne sais même pas si c'est un vrai dicton mais tant pis !)

Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse d'avoir mis, euh... 3 mois à taper ce chapitre ? Non, plus... c'est terrible ! ('- 3 -) D'autant plus terrible qu'à force, on ne se souvient plus de ce qu'on a écrit deux scènes avant, et ça ça craint. Bref, j'ai plus dessiné qu'écrit, ces derniers temps, et j'ai vraiment tardé à le boucler... sans oublier les révisions de temps en temps, quand même !

Il est long, ce chapitre, mais ce n'est toujours pas le dernier. Espérons quand même que je posterai le prochain d'ici la fin des vacances, même si je ne serai pas beaucoup là ( o vo)

Donc, avec trois mois de retard pour certains... Reviews !

**Alpabidooon** : Je te remercie longtemps après que tu l'aies posté d'avoir laissé cette review, ça me fait très plaisir ! ( ^ ^) J'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée aujourd'hui aussi ;3

**Laura-067** : Eh oui, ça y est, enfin ils vont se...! Je ne dis rien, c'est écrit de toute façon ( = v =) Bon, y a encore un peu de boulot, surtout côté Aka. Mais sinon, bonne analyse, comme toujours~ Pas de Mukkun cette fois, mais Aomine, OUI, ENFIN !

**Rin Yumii** : ... J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de crise d'hystérie parce que... tu as eu tout le temps d'en faire au moins 10 (' U U) Aheum, si l'intrigue tient la route, ça me rassure ! Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à démêler mais pour ce qui est des parents de Kuroko, ce chapitre devrait donner un début d'éclaircissement. Bonne lecture ! ( ^ ^)

**chizumi-san** : Aaah, ça m'a tellement frustré de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ta review quand je l'ai lue ! ( TT TT) Alors je le fais presque deux mois après... Pardoooon ! Non, pas de moustache pour Akashi, et surtout pas celle-là ! L'empereur a une pilosité faciale parfaite et il est hors de question qu'un intrus vienne altérer ses délicats traits de jouvenceau marmoréen~ ('pas que la fic qui est attardée, moi j'dis... ( - v -)) ... Hikashi... Le pire c'est que j'ai passé en revue tous les personnages dans ma tête avant de comprendre xD Nanamine s'appelle Makoto, et la vieille bique s'appelle la vieille bique, grâce à toi, sa fan number one xP Je suis nul dans tous ces jeux aussi, j'y ai tellement peu joué que ce serait une catastrophe si j'essayais... ( - 3 -) Kise et Kuroko vont sans doute avoir un autre moment dans le même genre... Quoique, un genre peut-être un peu différent... Mais je ne dis rien. Et je comprends totalement ta frustration et ta désolation, on aurait envie de les avoir tous comme potes et de leur faire des câlins quand ils sont tristes~ En attendant, ils se feront des câlins entre eux, na, problème réglé ( - v -) Momoi appelle Midorima "Midorin", elle donne des surnoms tellement mignons à tout le monde (sauf à Akashi, un peu de respect les enfants), qu'en général je finis par utiliser les mêmes ~ Aaah, tu vois qu'il peut être choupinou, le p'tit Mido ! Ca me touche que tu fasses tant de concessions pour lui, vraiment, j'apprécie l'effort ~ Bon, eh bien sur ce, merci encore pour ta review, et si tu as le courage de t'accrocher jusqu'au bout... Merci aussi ! ( o v o)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bar s'était considérablement enivré depuis qu'il était arrivé. Des hordes de jeunes débraillés venaient s'y échouer comme du bois flotté porté par le ressac. Sans but, ils s'imbibaient des liqueurs qui scintillaient, alignées sur les étagères, et paraissaient ne jamais désemplir. Puis la marée se retirait, et la musique ressurgissait au fond du brouhaha bourdonnant. Puis la marée montait à nouveau, et la masse se pressait encore, inlassablement, contre le comptoir taché et collant.

Ce tumulte était nerveusement éprouvant. En particulier lorsque la patience manquait au tempérament du visiteur de passage. Dès sa première semaine, Aomine avait trouvé la parade. Il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil isolé, le plus proche de l'entrée, gardant une distance appréciable avec le bar et ses énergumènes agglutinés. La serveuse qui travaillait là le soir l'avait vite repéré, et bien qu'il fût d'un abord fort peu affable, il se l'était mise dans la poche sans trop d'efforts. Depuis, il n'avait même plus besoin de se déplacer jusqu'au comptoir pour se payer un verre. Elle le lui apportait sur un plateau – ou presque –, armée d'un infatigable sourire qui lui étalait ses intentions jusque sous les yeux. Mais il ne lâchait rien de plus qu'un merci marmonné, et si elle insistait à lui en arracher davantage, il se taisait et commençait à siroter son cocktail, jusqu'à ce qu'elle renonce et le laisse seul.

Cette fois encore – hélas –, son repos fut bref. A peine se fut-elle éloignée qu'Imayoshi lui boucha la vue, planté à quelques centimètres à peine de son siège.

\- Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur.

Aomine haussa un sourcil, et croisa les jambes avec nonchalance.

\- Tu sors plus souvent qu'avant. Et tu me regardes presque aussi mal que quand on jouait dans la même équipe. C'est bien, ça te donne l'air un peu plus vivant.

Agacé, le plus jeune fit mine de le chasser du bout du pied, mais il se détourna et s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise qui traînait là.

\- Sinon, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu feras à la rentrée prochaine ?

\- C'est en cours. Pour l'instant je me fais un peu de blé en travaillant. On verra ensuite.

Accoudé sur le dossier, Imayoshi le scrutait derrière les verres de ses lunettes, où se reflétaient les néons bleus et roses. Aomine soutint son regard, et une fois n'est pas coutume, ses yeux plissés qui lui donnait un petit air de renard lui procuraient la même sensation désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire.

Puis il vit une silhouette imprévue franchir le seuil. Il détonait légèrement avec les habitués des lieux à cause de son côté un peu trop propre sur lui. La main serrée sur l'anse de son sac, il regarda à droite et à gauche, manifestement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

\- Tiens tiens, une tête connue.

Imayoshi s'était redressé et détaillait le nouveau venu des pieds à la tête. Lorsque son analyse se trouva confirmée, il sourit de plus belle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs les aperçut, et marcha vers eux sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Salut Aomine, Imayoshi. Ça faisait un moment.

\- Mais oui, c'est bien le type de Seirin, Izuki Shun. Si on s'attendait à te voir là.

Izuki gratifia Imayoshi d'un hochement de tête puis se tourna vers celui qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché, Aomine le remettait. Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà échangé le moindre mot avec lui. Trop discret pour venir lui adresser la parole, sans doute.

\- Ouais. Ça fait un bail. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'étudie à la fac, en droit. Je t'ai vu l'autre jour à la plage alors je me suis dit que je viendrais te passer le bonjour un de ces quatre.

\- Ok. C'est cool.

La coïncidence ne l'enchantait pas outre-mesure. Idéalement, il aurait voulu ne jamais tomber sur une vieille connaissance. Il pensait d'ailleurs s'être suffisamment éloigné de Tôkyô pour parer ce genre d'éventualité. Imayoshi excepté, qui agissait comme une insupportable ventouse. Il le tolérait, malgré tout. N'importe qui d'autre aurait déjà informé tout le monde qu'à l'heure actuelle, Aomine Daiki passait ses journées à surveiller la plage de Fukuoka. Mais son ex-capitaine était du genre à garder ses informations confidentielles.

Il en allait autrement pour l'ancien meneur de Seirin. Lui, il l'imaginait bien partager la nouvelle avec ses vieux camarades, pour les rassurer. Et s'il tentait de l'en dissuader, il ne s'en rendrait probablement que plus suspect.

Izuki le considéra un moment.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais coupé les ponts avec les autres. Petite précision : je ne t'ai pas retrouvé pour leur dire où tu te trouvais. Ça ne me regarde pas. Mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir les dernières nouvelles.

Aomine lui lança un regard sceptique.

\- T'es bien sûr de toi.

De son côté, Imayoshi se gardait bien d'interrompre. Las, le jeune homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Kuroko est sorti du coma.

Un temps. Aomine resta imperturbable. Comme s'il s'était endormi. Ce fut seulement lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent qu'Izuki mesura l'impact de la nouvelle.

\- Quand ?

\- Ca va faire deux mois.

Son regard se tourna vers Imayoshi. Qui souriait, le menton posé sur sa main.

\- Tu le savais ?

L'intéressé haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- Je crois que je n'avais pas prévu de le faire, à vrai dire.

Se redressant d'un bond, Aomine le toisa avec fureur.

\- Ça te fait triper, ou quoi ?!

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Et l'absence de réaction de son voisin fit l'effet d'un détonateur.

\- T'aimes ça, hein, de voir les autres au fond du trou. C'est pour ça que tu m'as suivi. Tu prends ton pied en me regardant m'enfoncer comme une merde depuis des mois. T'attends de voir jusqu'où je vais tomber, c'est ça ? Jusqu'où il faudra que je descende pour commencer à déconner. Là, ça sera le kiff total, hein ?!

Sans l'interrompre, Imayoshi essuya le flot avec une certaine raideur. Il lui avait fait perdre son petit rictus si irritant. Mais pas son maintien. Quoiqu'il pensât, il demeurait indéchiffrable.

\- Je comprends que tu sois fâché contre moi, mais essaie de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si je te l'avais dit ?

Debout à côté d'eux, Izuki avait le sentiment – certainement à raison – que le moindre mot n'aurait fait que rajouter de l'huile sur un feu déjà bien nourri.

\- T'essaies de te justifier, maintenant ? Putain, j'y crois pas.

La colère d'Aomine sembla se tarir, comme si le dégoût prenait le dessus. Il avait envie de se tirer de ce sous-sol écœurant et d'aller chercher un air moins rance ailleurs. Son seuil de tolérance était franchi, de beaucoup. La seule présence de tous ces individus autres que lui-même devenait insupportable.

\- Tu l'as revu ? Tetsu.

Il ne partit pas, pourtant. Pas tout de suite.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas rentrer à Tôkyô pour le moment. C'est Hyûga qui me l'a appris.

Lentement, Aomine se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

Il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui raconte la fin du film avant de l'avoir vue. C'était sensiblement le même sentiment qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Celui, à une échelle dix fois supérieure, mais semblable sur le fond, d'avoir manqué un épisode.

C'était évident. Là-bas, à Tôkyô, la vie ne s'était pas arrêtée avec lui.

L'évidence le frappait seulement maintenant.

\- D'ailleurs, ils ont même formé une équipe de street-basket.

\- Ah ? Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Et je parie qu'ils prennent ça très au sérieux.

Aomine s'étant muré dans son silence, Imayoshi semblait s'en être désintéressé et reportait son attention sur Izuki.

\- On dirait, oui. Ils se sont qualifiés pour les régionales.

Le binoclard émit un petit sifflement admiratif, juste assez exagéré pour hérisser son vieux partenaire. En temps normal. Aomine ne cilla pas.

Izuki attendit quelques instants, puis jugea qu'il n'était pas utile de s'attarder plus longtemps. D'un pas tranquille, il s'éloigna comme il était venu, et Imayoshi lui fit un petit signe de la main alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte.

Il y eut un long moment, où l'un comme l'autre parurent s'absorber dans le brouhaha ambiant. Chacun entretenait sa propre sphère de réflexion.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un susurre tout près de son voisin :

\- Tu sais pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

Aomine ne le regarda pas.

\- Pour cette raison précise qui fait que tu te poses toutes ces questions en ce moment-même. Il n'y a rien de plus efficace qu'un électrochoc pour prendre enfin conscience d'une chose qu'on s'évertuait à ne pas voir.

Ce disant, il se retourna sur sa chaise, s'asseyant à l'endroit cette fois, dos à son acolyte.

\- Je reconnais que je suis une vraie tête de mule. Mais toi, je me demande si tu n'es pas en passe de me surclasser. Quoi qu'on te dise, tu n'accepteras jamais de faire machine arrière. Je t'aurais annoncé que Kuroko s'était réveillé, tu aurais eu le temps de te faire à cette idée mais tu ne te serais pas pardonné pour autant. Et lorsqu'il aurait enfin retrouvé ta trace, tu l'aurais définitivement renié en portant le coup de grâce à votre amitié. Mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu l'as appris. Maintenant, tu commences à comprendre. Tu réalises qu'il était sorti du coma depuis plusieurs semaines, qu'il a repris une vie normale, et que tu n'en savais rien. Enfin, ça t'est égal, après tout. C'est ce que tu cherchais en venant ici. Alors peu importe ce qui peut lui arriver…

\- La ferme.

Debout, il le toisait de tout son haut. Imayoshi ne se retournait pas. Il lui parlait sans lui parler. Et ses mots, semblables à ceux d'un conteur omniscient, étaient plus insoutenables que tous les sermons qu'il avait reçus.

Il traversa la salle. Probablement en bousculant un ou deux ectoplasmes plus occupés par leur verre que par l'ambiance inexistante de ce trou à rat. Il tira la porte, et sortit comme une tornade.

* * *

\- Kuroko, passe !

Vif comme l'éclair, il frappa le ballon dans la direction vers laquelle courait Takao, et celui-ci réceptionna sans difficulté. Il continua sur sa lancée, trop heureux d'avoir planté Hyûga sur place, et se dirigea droit vers le panier. Juste sous l'arceau, malheureusement pour lui, Kise l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Oh oh…

Il freina des quatre fers, balaya rapidement les environs du regard… et le ballon disparut de ses mains.

\- Ou pas~

Himuro récupéra la passe, et déposa la balle dans le panier juste dans le dos du défenseur. Le sifflet de Riko retentit.

\- Ok, on arrête là.

Takao frappa vigoureusement dans la main que lui tendait Himuro avant de rejoindre Kuroko d'un pas léger – presque sautillant, à vrai dire.

\- C'est quand même plus simple d'être dans la même équipe que toi !

Kuroko hocha la tête, tout en nage. Il s'essuya rapidement le front avec le haut de son t-shirt. En quelques jours, il s'était considérablement ramolli. La reprise n'était pas aisée, mais il se sentait rasséréné maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé les autres. Personne ne lui avait posé de question. Ils les avaient vus sourire au moment où il était entré dans le gymnase, et ils l'avaient accueilli avec le même enthousiasme que s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Takao non plus n'avait eu aucun mal à se joindre au groupe. Il était de ces gens qui, à peine arrivés quelque part, s'entendent avec tout le monde.

Riko les fit se rassembler autour d'elle et balaya le groupe du regard.

\- C'était pas mal du tout. Les équipes marchaient bien. C'est pas une surprise, mais Takao s'en sort très bien aussi.

\- C'est sûr que c'est plus facile qu'avec Hanamiya…

Koganei glissa sa remarque l'air de rien, mais comme la coach s'était interrompue, tout le monde avait clairement entendu.

\- On s'en fout, il sèche aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude.

Ce disant, Hyûga déboucha sa bouteille et but à grandes gorgées. Kuroko se demanda depuis combien de temps leur meneur au tempérament chaotique s'était absenté. Après tout, il était bien mal placé pour lui en vouloir. C 'était lui qui avait manqué à sa parole le premier. Il revenait seulement aujourd'hui après les avoir laissés sans nouvelles pendant près de deux semaines.

Kiyoshi dut remarquer son petit air miné, car il s'exclama de but en blanc :

\- Vous en faîtes pas, il a ses humeurs, c'est comme ça. Il finira bien par revenir. Comme toi, Kuroko.

L'intéressé ne sentit aucun reproche dans sa voix. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, l'ancien pivot de Seirin avait toujours fait figure de grand frère pour ses coéquipiers. L'équipe était différente, mais l'esprit était resté le même.

Après s'être enfermé tout ce temps, il avait le sentiment d'être rentré à la maison.

Derrière Riko, assise sur le banc, Nanamine les observait. Momoi travaillait, elle était donc venue seule cette fois. Souvent son regard s'attardait sur Kuroko, et celui-ci le lui rendait en silence. Elle attendait, patiemment, le moment où il viendrait vers elle.

\- Kuroko-kun.

Subitement, Riko se tourna vers lui, et il leva brusquement la tête.

\- Toi, c'était nul.

Il se retrouva au 36ème dessous en 5 secondes chrono.

\- Va falloir s'y remettre, et vite ! On joue la semaine prochaine !

\- Désolé. Je vais me rattraper.

\- J'espère bien. Et tant qu'à faire, si tu pouvais recommencer à mettre des paniers.

\- … Je vais essayer.

Elle mit les poings sur les hanches, et répéta ce dernier mot, la mine déconfite. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'était pas parvenu à replacer un seul de ses tirs invisibles. Il tirait de travers, ou alors le ballon lui glissait des mains. Il n'avait pourtant rien changé à sa technique. Mais le ressenti était différent. Comme si on l'avait déréglé.

\- Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire, tu te concentreras sur les passes, comme avant. OK tout le monde, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

\- A mercredi !

Tandis que les autres s'éparpillaient, Kise fit un signe à Kuroko.

\- On y va, nous aussi ?

\- J'ai juste quelque chose à faire avant…

Comme il se tournait vers Nanamine, Kise n'en demanda pas davantage. D'un air sérieux, il hocha la tête, et marcha vers le vestiaire.

\- Je t'attends dehors.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Kuroko, lui, ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant elle, néanmoins, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas précisément déterminé ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire.

Ils se dirent bonjour. Et puis il y eut un silence.

Ce fut elle qui parla la première.

\- J'étais là, l'autre jour, quand tu es venu à l'hôtel. Momoi m'a dit après que c'était moi que tu cherchais. Maintenant ça n'a plus tellement de sens, mais… Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché que je vivais avec Akashi. Il ne voulait pas qu'on te le dise, tu sais. Pour lui, c'était mieux que tout se termine là.

\- « C'était » ?

\- … Peut-être qu'il le pense toujours. Mais depuis qu'il t'a vu, c'est comme s'il avait autre chose en tête.

Elle garda la tête haute, malgré la tristesse qui transparaissait dans son regard.

\- Tu dois te dire que moi aussi, j'ai tout fait pour te tenir à l'écart.

\- Je pense que tu te trouves dans une situation bien plus difficile que la mienne. Et que c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

\- … Même si je ne t'ai pas accueilli à bras ouverts, je n'ai rien contre toi, Kuroko-kun. Je regrette sincèrement tout ce qui s'est passé.

Elle croisa les bras, et frotta lentement sa peau découverte de bas en haut, comme si elle cherchait à se réchauffer.

\- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose dont je n'ai jamais parlé. Depuis que j'ai connu Akashi au lycée, j'ai toujours su ce que je ressentais pour lui. C'est à peu près au même moment que j'ai appris pour toi. Je me doutais qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, et je l'ai découvert toute seule. Mais même après ça, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé.

Kuroko éprouvait une douleur ténue à l'entendre parler. Elle avait un ton très calme, et son visage s'éclairait par instant d'un léger sourire. C'était ce contraste avec ce qu'elle racontait qui l'attristait.

\- Il me parlait des gens avec qui il était au collège. Il m'a parlé de toi aussi, quelques fois, et j'ai compris que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je savais, à l'époque. Je n'ai pas cherché à faire ta connaissance non plus. Je me disais juste qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment sincère entre vous, et qu'il en avait besoin. Alors je me suis faite à l'idée. De toute façon, je pense que je n'aurais eu aucune chance…

Elle eut un petit rire qui ne lui sembla ni amer ni joyeux.

\- On s'entend bien, tous les deux. Mais je sais que s'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait jamais accepté de se marier.

Kuroko attendit qu'elle poursuive. Mais elle avait cessé de parler.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas pu refuser ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais ça, c'est à lui que tu dois le demander.

\- Il ne veut déjà pas me voir, alors me raconter sa vie, ça me paraît assez peu probable.

\- Il veut te voir.

Kuroko la fixa d'un air incrédule.

\- Pour quelle raison exactement, il ne me l'a pas dit, par contre.

La nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement. Tous ceux qui l'avaient vu récemment lui avaient dit qu'Akashi n'avait pas changé. S'il avait même tenu Nanamine informée de ses intentions…

\- Il attend le meilleur moment pour me dissuader définitivement.

Elle le regarda d'un air interdit.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un moment.

\- Il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire. Tes parents sont au courant pour ton rétablissement.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme cligna les yeux. Le temps de raccrocher les wagons.

Avec la précipitation des événements, il ne s'était même plus posé la question de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis un bon moment. Leur souvenir le heurta d'un seul coup, entraînant à sa suite toute une myriade de questions qui se mélangeaient les unes dans les autres.

Où étaient-ils ? Comment l'avaient-ils appris ?

Puis il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Momoi lorsqu'il était venu emménager chez elle. Ils ne voulaient pas le voir. Rien dans ce qu'il se remémorait des événements de l'hiver dernier ne lui permettait de comprendre pourquoi. La raison devait être grave, pourtant. Suffisamment grave pour qu'ils aient coupé les ponts pendant tout ce temps.

\- Tu leur en veux peut-être de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés, mais ils n'auraient pas pu. Ils ne vivent plus à Tôkyô au moment où je te parle.

Cette fois, son incompréhension se mua en inquiétude. Nanamine réfléchit un instant, comme si elle cherchait une meilleure façon de le dire. Mais il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

Elle soupira, résignée.

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir l'esprit tranquille en restant ici. Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui leur ai suggéré de partir, au moins temporairement. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient menacés, mais il y avait un risque.

\- Un risque de quoi ?

\- … Tu vas encore penser que je te cache des choses, mais crois-moi, si tu connaissais la famille dans laquelle je vis actuellement, tu apprendrais vite que le moindre faux pas coûte très cher. L'erreur n'est pas permise et lorsqu'on en commet une, on la paie un jour.

\- Donc, aux yeux de son père, Akashi a commis une erreur ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Seulement, cette fois-là, je crois qu'il ne lui a jamais pardonné. Et s'en prendre à lui n'a pas suffi. Toi non plus, tu ne devais pas t'en sortir sans l'avoir amèrement regretté. Sauf que tu t'es blessé deux jours plus tard, ce qui te plaçait hors d'atteinte.

Kuroko réfléchissait à toute vitesse. A sa connaissance, jamais ses parents n'avaient été en contact avec le père d'Akashi. Ni lui non plus – il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

\- Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé. Mais après ça, les relations entre Akashi et son père n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Sûrement parce qu'il n'a jamais passé l'éponge. Et qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Satsuki prenait des nouvelles de tes parents, et comme par hasard, un mois à peine après l'accident, le bailleur de l'appartement réclamait le versement immédiat du loyer des six prochains mois, alors que, si j'ai bien compris, vous habitiez là depuis des années et il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre retard.

Il ferma les yeux malgré lui. C'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Nanamine poursuivit.

\- Je suis allée leur parler une première fois. Je leur ai expliqué la situation et fais comprendre à quoi ils s'exposaient s'ils restaient ici. Ils ne voulaient pas partir, et te laisser seul dans ton état. J'ai insisté longtemps, en leur disant qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas avec les inquiétudes qu'ils avaient pour toi et les pressions qu'ils subissaient. Au bout de quelques mois, finalement, ils ont accepté de déménager. Et en échange, je me suis engagée à leur donner des nouvelles de toi régulièrement. Je leur ai dit que tu avais repris conscience, bien sûr. Mais ils ne savaient pas comment réagir sans te mettre dans une situation difficile. Ils ont préféré te donner le temps de prendre tes repères. Et quand tu serais prêt, tu viendrais les retrouver par toi-même.

Il sentit qu'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, à un moment donné. Toute cette histoire le dépassait, au point qu'il ne savait plus s'il devait la remercier ou non. A la fois il se sentait soulagé, mais aussi terriblement coupable.

Il avait trop tardé à prendre une décision.

A présent, il voyait clairement les deux choix qui s'offraient à lui. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait envisagé que la décision d'Akashi - une scission totale et sans appel. Mais Nanamine avait pris l'autre alternative.

Renoncer n'était pas la seule option. Et après avoir impliqué tant de personnes dans cette histoire, sa responsabilité était de la mener à son terme.

* * *

Alors qu'il remontait le couloir, Kuroko s'arrêta subitement. Aussi étrange que cela put être, il y avait comme une voix qui murmurait dans le sans-issue, pièce dépourvue d'intérêt en soi et où personne ne se rendait jamais. Le plus troublant, c'était que la lumière n'était même pas allumée. Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que ses soupçons trouvent confirmation.

\- Shin-chan, c'est toi qui m'avais dit que tu avais moins de boulot ce week-end ! Et au final, tu me poses un lapin pour t'occuper d'un chien…

Il pouvait dire sans trop se tromper que c'était la voix de Takao. Il arriva près de la porte, et l'aperçut adossé contre le mur, son portable à l'oreille.

\- Alors ça, c'est pas gentil. Je t'ai pas embêté pendant une éternité en te harcelant de SMS, comme tu dis, c'est toi qui m'as fait attendre super longtemps ! … Si, une semaine, c'est très long. Donc, j'ai été bien sage, en sachant pertinemment que c'était plus qu'utopique d'espérer un message de ta part, et quand enfin on trouve un moment pour un rendez-vous… Eh… Tu m'écoutes, au moins ?... J'y crois pas.

Avec un sourire résigné, il soupira et raccrocha dans un petit bip monotone. Il se redressa, les mains dans les poches, s'apprêta à sortir. Et découvrit Kuroko.

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que je tombe au mauvais moment.

Pour une fois, Takao ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir.

\- Euh… Comment dire… Tu as tout entendu ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Il va me tuer.

Dit-il en riant avec un léger embarras, se passant la main dans le cou. Puis il se contenta de hausser les épaules, retrouvant sa nonchalance habituelle.

\- Bon tant pis. J'tenais pas vraiment à garder ça secret, de toute façon. En fait, si ça tenait qu'à moi, je le dirais ouvertement mais… y a quelques réticences de l'autre côté.

\- Je pense que Midorima-kun t'en voudrais durablement si tu le faisais.

\- Ouais, hein. C'est pour ça que… Attends.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Kuroko… Tu te souviens ?

L'autre hocha la tête. Sa discussion avec Nanamine lui avait fait occulter ce détail – mais, en dehors d'eux, à peu près personne n'était encore au courant qu'il avait renoué avec ses souvenirs.

Takao arbora un sourire rayonnant.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Ah, ça change tout alors, si tu te rappelles de Shin-chan – et que tu sais, pour lui et moi… Il va trop m'en vouloir, là c'est clair.

Il ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'être inquiet, cependant, et il éclata de rire à l'idée de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je le garderai pour moi.

\- D'accord, d'accord, on oublie.

Inspirant un bon coup, le brun se redressa et marcha jusqu'à Kuroko, comme s'il allait quitter la pièce.

\- Shin-chan ne m'a pas tout raconté sur toi et je pense qu'il a eu raison. Lui aussi, il a vécu des trucs pas faciles, et j'ai mis du temps avant de l'apprendre. J'suis peut-être toujours un peu à côté de la plaque mais…

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et lui adressa un regard confiant.

\- C'est vraiment cool que tu sois arrivé jusque-là. T'es sur la bonne voie, Kuroko.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et sourit à son tour.

\- Merci.

Takao lui fit un petit signe de la main et se retourna… manquant de percuter Kise de plein fouet.

\- Ah ! Mais… qu'est-ce que vous venez tous faire ici ?!

\- Bah… Rien de spécial, je cherchais juste Kurokocchi… Pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, il se passe rien, absolument rien… Allez salut, on se voit lundi !

Et il fila sans demander son reste. Un peu surpris, Kise se tourna vers Kuroko, mais celui-ci ne jugea pas utile de dévoiler la vie secrète de Takao et Midorima à la personne qu'il jugeait par ailleurs la moins apte à garder le silence. Non pas qu'il l'aurait répété à qui que ce soit, mais il aurait très probablement cherché à en savoir plus – surtout si l'intéressé était ce bon vieux Midorimacchi.

\- J'ai un peu traîné.

\- Pas grave. On rentre tout de suite ?

Il s'interrogea un instant.

\- … Ça t'embête si on fait un petit détour ?

* * *

Une fois en haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement de Momoi, un jappement joyeux accueillit sa venue, suivi d'une série de jurons que maugréait une voix grave.

\- Nigô !

\- Il est tout content de te revoir !

Kise se pencha, et tapa sur ses cuisses pour inciter le chien à approcher. Ce qui ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Il tirait déjà sur sa laisse comme un damné, au bout de laquelle luttait Midorima, cette fois encore assez peu d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Ne l'appelle pas, Kise, il est déjà assez pénible comme ça !

Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, et la jeune fille, avec qui il discutait jusqu'à leur arrivée, regardait Kuroko avec un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension. Dans l'impossibilité de rejoindre son maître, Nigô commença à couiner avec insistance.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, attends deux minutes…

D'un air contrit, le jeune homme à lunettes s'accroupit et s'affaira à détacher la laisse du chien. Un petit clic, et le voilà libéré. Il ne manqua pas de le gratifier d'un grand coup de langue sur la figure avant de détaler à toute vitesse.

Kuroko l'accueillit à bras ouverts, et plongea ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure blanche et noire.

\- Midorimacchi, tu t'occupes de Nigô, maintenant ?

Contrarié, celui-ci se redressa en essuyant sa joue du revers de la main.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser. Momoi a un travail, elle ne peut pas tout faire toute seule.

\- Venant de toi, c'en serait presque mignon.

\- C'est seulement parce que Kuroko n'est plus là pour aider.

L'intéressé leva les yeux, et croisa le regard dur de Midorima. Un peu mal à l'aise, Momoi sortit sur le palier et agita la main, comme pour balayer le sujet au plus vite.

\- C'est rien, vraiment, je m'en sors très bien ! Merci pour ton aide, Midorin.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout prendre sur toi.

\- Midorima-kun.

La voix de Kuroko résonna différemment à leurs oreilles. Son ton, tout autant que son expression, leur parut clairement changé.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière. Sincèrement.

Midorima le toisa un long moment. Son visage ne trahissait rien, comme à l'ordinaire. Kuroko se souvenait, soit. Pour lui, tout cela changeait bien peu de choses à sa situation.

\- Comment va ta jambe ?

Pour autant, son âpreté n'intimidait pas Kuroko. Kise les regarda successivement, d'un air un peu inquiet. Momoi eut un air triste, mais le jeune homme à lunettes ne fit pas grand cas de leur apitoiement collectif.

\- Rien qui m'empêche de vivre et de faire ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Rendant la laisse à la jeune fille, il marcha vers eux en direction de l'escalier. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Kuroko, pourtant, il s'arrêta.

\- Toi, en revanche, tu as le choix. Les cartes sont entre tes mains, à présent.

\- J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas te plaire.

Ils se fixèrent un temps, et Kise n'aurait su dire quels étaient leurs sentiments respectifs à ce moment-là.

\- Akashi a donc une si grande influence sur toi que tu ne peux plus te passer de lui ?

\- Qui sait. C'est peut-être lui qui a besoin de moi. On a tous besoin d'une personne qui nous apprend à surmonter les difficultés.

Sur ces mots, il observa son vis-à-vis avec insistance. S'il était parvenu à le troubler ou non, il n'en avait aucune idée. Toujours est-il que Midorima les dépassa sans un mot de plus et disparut dans l'escalier.

Nigô jappa doucement pour attirer l'attention de Kuroko. Alors que Kise se penchait pour lui gratter les oreilles, il rechigna à se laisser faire, et retourna en trottinant auprès de Momoi. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé. Elle les observait à distance. Kuroko se surprit à penser que c'était lui qui lui faisait peur. Son regard inquiet parlait pour elle.

Levant le poing, il plaça sa main juste devant son visage. Momoi et Kise le regardaient faire, intrigués. Et puis, tout d'un coup, il se cogna le front tout de go.

\- Ah ?! Kurokocchi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je me suis souvenu de ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vue… et je me suis trouvé très stupide.

\- C'est pas une raison pour te frapper !

Kuroko ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux. Elle avait un petit sourire imprévu, comme s'il lui avait échappé.

\- Momoi-san, je suis venu pour m'excuser.

Mais elle secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu as eu raison de m'en vouloir.

\- C'est contre moi que j'étais énervé.

Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, il approcha lentement.

\- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce que tout le monde ressentait à cause de cette histoire.

Il lui prit la main, et elle la serra fort dans la sienne. La tête légèrement penchée, il murmura avec un sourire :

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien que je revienne habiter ici ?

Comme elle ne levait pas les yeux, il commença à se douter qu'elle devait se retenir de pleurer. Acquiesçant avec force, elle bredouilla seulement un petit oui. Et il la serra dans ses bras, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

Kise, qui avait dû s'approcher lui aussi, demanda d'une voix inquiète :

\- Momocchi, tu es sûre que ça va ? On dirait que tu viens de retrouver un porté disparu…

Riant doucement, elle s'écarta un peu de Kuroko et essuya ses joues pleines de larmes du revers de sa manche.

\- Kiichan, merci de l'avoir aidé.

\- Pas de problème, ça me dérange absolument pas ! Tu peux passer aussi, si tu veux, on se fera une bouffe tous les trois !

Elle fit oui de la tête. Kuroko mit fin à leur embrassade et l'observa avec attention. Elle ne lui paraissait plus aussi inquiète. Et son visage souriant le rassura bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je rentrerai après le match de la semaine prochaine. C'est dans quelques jours mais je crois que je n'aurai pas le temps de faire de déménagement d'ici-là.

\- D'accord.

Elle laissa aller sa main, et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- Prend bien soin de toi, Tetsu-kun.

\- Toi aussi. On se revoit bientôt.

Kise lui adressa un au revoir de la main, et ils reprirent la route de son appartement. En chemin, Kuroko plongea la main dans sa poche, et sentit un vieux papier qu'il se mit à faire tourner entre ses doigts. A mesure qu'il le dépliait, il se rappelait sa conversation avec Nanamine.

\- … Demain, il sera à l'hippodrome de Fuchû. Vas-y en disant que tu viens de ma part. Ils te laisseront peut-être passer.

Kuroko la fixa, sans savoir comment réagir à cette invitation sortie de nulle part.

\- Tu as raison. Peut-être qu'il attend l'occasion de te mettre au pied du mur. Alors autant que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas.

\- … Pourquoi tu me donnes cette information ?

Mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, un sourire coupable en guise de réponse.

\- J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps.

Au fond de sa poche, il serra le poing avec conviction. Demain. Il y serait.

Et il ne repartirait pas avant de lui avoir parlé.

Le temps où chacun s'esquivait était révolu.

* * *

Un peu trop motivé par ses résolutions et son réveil particulièrement matinal, Kuroko était arrivé avant l'ouverture de l'hippodrome. Histoire de patienter, il était allé dans une supérette à proximité, et s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine lambda. En apparence, seulement. Il regardait à l'occasion les premiers hommes d'affaires en costume cravate descendre de leurs rutilants véhicules noirs juste devant les grilles blanches. Des femmes savamment apprêtées paraissaient elles aussi au compte-goutte, et tous paradaient selon un rituel à la codification obscure qu'il étudiait sans rien y comprendre. Que venaient faire ces gens accoutrés comme s'ils venaient assister à quelque cérémonie officielle un dimanche matin sur un hippodrome ? Les parieurs, eux, se souciaient peu de leur allure pour la plupart, et franchissaient les portes avec autant de prestance que les moineaux du parc attenant.

Vers 10 heures, il se décida à quitter son poste d'observation, et traversa la rue d'un pas un peu hasardeux, pas bien sûr de la marche à suivre. Devant la porte, un homme en uniforme lui demanda son nom. A la place, il donna celui de Nanamine, précisant qu'il était venu de sa part.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est fort possible, jeune homme, mais je crains qu'il ne vous faille passer par l'entrée principale, comme tout le monde.

\- Mais je…

Kuroko se creusa vainement les méninges. Il n'aurait aucune chance d'accéder à la zone réservée aux propriétaires, à ce train-là. A court d'idées, il demanda encore une fois si ce n'était pas possible qu'on le laisse passer. Si seulement son manque de présence avait suffi à le faire oublier. Mais se rendre invisible pour frauder n'était pas dans ses cordes.

Il regarda en vain de l'autre côté des grilles, comme si la providence ferait apparaître sous ses yeux quelque visage connu en mesure de lui venir en aide. Mais il ne reconnaissait personne, naturellement. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait sans doute rien à faire ici.

Il allait tourner les talons et repartir par où il était venu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule droite.

\- C'est bon. Il est avec moi

L'autre main tendit une carte au vigile, qui s'écarta aussitôt.

Kuroko ne tourna pas la tête.

Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

Il avança alors qu'il le poussait fermement dans le dos, et se retrouva dans l'enceinte de l'hippodrome, où la foule commençait à investir l'espace de son brouhaha confus.

Devant lui se planta Akashi, qui le fixa d'un air sévère. Kuroko en tenait à peine compte. Il l'observait avec une attention sans faille, comme s'il jouait aux sept erreurs avec pour référence la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus avant son accident. Mais il n'avait absolument pas changé. Il faisait toujours la même taille (il lui paraissait même plus petit, étrangement), et son visage avait gardé la même finesse. Seuls ses cheveux étaient coiffés un peu différemment. Il avait dégagé son front en les peignant sur le côté. Ils n'en restaient pas moins aussi ébouriffés qu'auparavant.

\- Quelle coïncidence. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'on se croiserait par hasard dans un tel endroit.

\- C'est assez improbable. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est la première fois que je viens dans un hippodrome.

Akashi fronça les sourcils, et Kuroko songea que la plaisanterie n'irait pas plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, Tetsuya ?

\- Je veux te parler.

Il fit son possible pour s'exprimer avec, si ce n'est du détachement, au moins un certain naturel. Mais il entendait sa propre voix trembler lorsqu'il parlait. Tout arrivait si vite qu'il en était réduit à l'improvisation.

Un instant, l'attention d'Akashi fut happée par une annonce faite au haut-parleur, et il regarda rapidement autour d'eux.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter.

Il marqua une courte pause. Puis il attrapa Kuroko par le bras, et commença à marcher à vive allure. Fendant la foule, il avait sans doute trouvé le seul moyen efficace pour ne pas risquer d'y perdre le petit fantôme, qui disparaissait plus vite que son ombre dans ce genre d'environnement. Trottinant avec peine pour suivre le mouvement, Kuroko ne sentait plus que sa poigne qui enserrait son avant-bras. Devant lui, la silhouette d'Akashi, élégamment vêtu d'un costume noir, marchait avec une telle aisance qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'allée principale. Les gens s'écartaient à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Un peu perdu, le nouveau venu ne prit pas le temps de regarder autour de lui. Ses yeux ne décollaient pas du dos du jeune homme qui l'entraînait toujours plus loin dans l'effervescence des lieux. Peut-être qu'il était énervé contre lui. D'avoir débarqué à l'improviste sur un territoire dont il devait impérativement rester à l'écart. Il ne s'en inquiétait même pas, ceci dit. Il était pris dans une petite euphorie qui lui donnait envie de marcher de plus en plus vite. Il en avait fallu, du temps. Mais il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une allée un peu plus clairsemée, Akashi lâcha prise et continua de marcher, sans ralentir l'allure. Kuroko ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus personne à part eux, et il comprit qu'ils étaient dans une zone où le public n'avait pas accès.

Courant un peu pour arriver à sa hauteur, il demanda, le souffle court :

\- Akashi-kun, où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Il y a un poulain qui doit faire sa première course aujourd'hui mais selon l'entraîneur, il est trop stressé et ils ne veulent plus le faire courir.

Un peu intrigué, Kuroko eut l'image d'un tout petit bébé cheval tremblant comme une feuille avec une selle trop grande pour lui sur le dos. Ils ne faisaient quand même pas courir des chevaux si jeunes ?

Avant qu'il eût posé la moindre question, ils se trouvèrent entre les rangées de boxes où s'activaient des palefreniers qui passaient à toute vitesse et des jockeys hauts en couleur. L'odeur lui emplit soudainement les narines, et, bien que de plus en plus égaré au milieu de cet univers qui lui étaient étranger, il regrettait presque de ne pas pouvoir s'attarder un peu et prendre le temps d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait. De temps en temps, un cheval passait sa tête par la porte, et lui lançait un regard vif et inquisiteur, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la pénombre.

Regardant à nouveau devant lui, Kuroko s'aperçut qu'Akashi l'avait distancé, et se hâta de le rejoindre. C'était un curieux mélange, cela dit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Akashi dénotait un peu au beau milieu d'une écurie, et pourtant, il connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'une petite cour circulaire cernée par quatre rangées de boxes, un cri puissant se fit entendre. Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent. Il résonna une nouvelle fois, plus fort comme ils approchaient de la source.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur la petite cour, dont le centre pourvu d'une pelouse tondue au millimètre près était cerclée d'une piste en sable. Devant un box ouvert, trois hommes débattaient à vive voix tandis qu'un quatrième luttait péniblement avec l'animal qu'il tenait à deux mains. Au grand soulagement de Kuroko, ce n'était pas un bébé cheval. Pas du tout même. Il lui paraissait ni plus ni moins adulte. Et il tremblait comme un fauve apeuré, faisant à des moments imprévisibles une embardée à droite ou à gauche, et cognant avec force dans la porte de la stalle voisine, ce qui agitait considérablement les autres locataires.

\- Tu vas te calmer, bon sang !

Mais plus l'homme résistait, plus le cheval s'affolait, et poussait des hennissements rauques qui tenaient l'assistance à bonne distance, Kuroko compris.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Akashi le laissa là et marcha droit vers celui qui tenait la longe. En le voyant, les autres parurent un peu rassérénés. Mais l'entraîneur, lui, était visiblement à bout de nerfs.

\- On a un mal fou à le seller, c'est comme ça depuis une heure ! Déjà qu'on ne peut même pas le faire tourner au pas sans qu'il botte dans tous les sens, c'est de la folie de lui mettre quelqu'un sur le dos !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le poulain dont la robe brune luisait de sueur donna un violent coup de tête vers le haut, manquant de le faire lâcher prise.

\- Arrête !

Akashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il va changer d'attitude juste en restant planté là ?

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'on a déjà essayé de le faire tourner !

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui l'entraînez, normalement, je crois.

L'homme se tendit, et le dévisagea.

\- Je crois que je sais reconnaître un cheval qui ne devrait pas courir.

Mais Akashi avait déjà pris la longe en main.

\- Donnez-le moi.

Kuroko lui lança un regard inquiet. Le cheval, tout poulain qu'il était, le dépassait en taille au niveau du garrot, sans parler de la tête. En le voyant trépigner et claquer le sol de ses sabots à chaque pas, il redoutait qu'il ne lui écrase le pied sans s'en rendre compte. Ou pire, qu'il ne lui mette un coup. Les autres messieurs bien habillés à côté de lui semblaient partager ses craintes.

\- Vous devriez faire attention… !

\- Ca va aller, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Résigné, l'entraîneur recula d'un pas, et se contenta d'observer. Akashi resta immobile malgré l'animal qu'il tenait très court et qui ne cessait de remuer. A nouveau, il leva la tête d'un coup comme pour se dégager.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant.

Il donna un coup sec sur la longe, et le cheval baissa la tête, manifestant son mécontentement par un nouveau pas de côté qui manqua de bousculer le jeune homme. Celui-ci le repoussa et frappa légèrement la croupe du bout de la corde par laquelle il le tenait, pour le dissuader de se déporter encore une fois.

Il marcha jusqu'à la piste sablonneuse, sans tenir compte des légères protestations du quadrupède qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Là, il le fit marcher, sans desserrer la main qui le tenait juste sous la bride, pour l'empêcher de le devancer. Lorsqu'il se mettait à trotter, Akashi le freinait, et n'avançait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ralenti.

Agacé d'être si souvent réprimé, le cheval tenta au bout d'un moment de se dresser sur ses membres arrières. Kuroko frémit en voyant ses sabots frôler les jambes du jeune homme.

Comme frappés par un regain de lucidité, les trois individus qui se tenaient à ses côtés esquissèrent un mouvement pour lui venir en aide.

Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'approcher que le cheval était tout bonnement retombé sur ses pattes. Il fixait un point incertain devant lui, les yeux hagards et les naseaux dilatés.

Tout en lui parlant d'une voix calme, Akashi attendit un peu, et desserra progressivement sa prise, pour poser sa main sur le cou du poulain. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, puis se figea à nouveau, frémissant alors que la main descendait jusqu'à son épaule, puis répétait le même mouvement plusieurs fois.

Kuroko n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en chevaux. A peu près rien, à vrai dire. Mais tout d'un coup, il eut la nette impression qu'un déclic venait de se faire. Le cheval semblait moins crispé, et il poussa une sorte de soupir rauque en baissant la tête.

Akashi murmura quelque chose, et tapota son encolure.

\- Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir le feeling.

\- Les quelques fois où je suis allé au haras, je l'ai toujours vu s'occuper des jeunes chevaux. Sa présence a certainement rassuré celui-là.

Face à la piste, Kuroko les écoutait sans détourner les yeux une seule seconde. Il y avait quelque chose de fort qui se jouait devant lui. Il ne faisait que l'effleurer, mais il sentait que les deux êtres qu'il observait partageaient un lien à part.

Akashi regardait le poulain avec des yeux remplis de tendresse. Et cette vision le chamboulait au plus profond de lui-même.

Progressivement, laissant suffisamment de mou à la longe pour ne pas le brusquer, Akashi reprit sa marche, et le cheval le suivit d'un pas vif, mais régulier. Il prit le temps de parcourir trois fois la piste en sable avant de le conduire devant sa stalle, et de l'attacher à un anneau sur le mur.

\- Vous devriez pouvoir le seller, maintenant.

Resté prostré dans l'ombre de l'allée adjacente, l'entraîneur lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais Akashi n'en avait cure. Il s'était déjà éloigné sans attendre de réponse, et deux palefreniers restés admiratifs de la manœuvre depuis la sellerie vinrent s'affairer autour du pur-sang, qui n'attenta rien d'autre qu'un rapide fouettement de queue, de temps en temps.

Akashi passa devant Kuroko sans dire un mot, et lorsque celui-ci, un peu déboussolé, le suivit du regard, il aperçut un homme de petite taille et vêtu d'une tenue bariolée galoper vers eux, une cravache dans la main. Il s'empêcha de sourire, tout le monde était très sérieux. Mais il se fit la remarque pour lui-même que si on le mettait dans n'importe quel autre contexte, ce monsieur aurait un potentiel comique incontestable.

\- Il faut l'emmener au rond, les autres sont déjà en selle ! … Il n'est pas prêt ?!

\- Il est prêt, juste un petit contretemps. On va l'emmener directement sur la piste.

D'une allure quasi-frénétique, le jockey gagna sa monture, et se hissa sur son dos avec une souplesse remarquable. Tandis qu'Akashi prenait une nouvelle fois le cheval en main, il glissa à Kuroko :

\- Je l'amène jusqu'au départ. Attends-moi au balcon, dans les gradins.

Kuroko peinait à suivre le pas pressé du cheval et de son guide, tout en prenant garde de ne pas courir.

\- Oui mais je ne pourrai pas… C'est pour les VIP.

\- Mais je suis un VIP.

Sans la plus petite once de plaisanterie dans sa voix, Akashi tourna la tête et lui sourit avec aplomb, comme pour ajouter une ponctuation à sa phrase. Kuroko chercha vainement une quelconque forme de répartie, et ne trouva finalement rien de mieux que de gonfler les joues comme s'il boudait.

Il prit la direction inverse d'un pas décidé, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le jockey et son guide eurent gagné la piste d'herbe, pour le regarder lâcher le cheval qui s'élança en un éclair.

* * *

Depuis la baie vitrée du restaurant qui surplombait le champ de courses, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la compétition qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les haut-parleurs déversaient un flot d'imprécations inaudibles noyées par la clameur des spectateurs. Kuroko ne distinguait pas la casaque rouge et blanche du jockey de Yato – c'était ainsi que s'appelait le petit rebelle. Il se résolut donc à ne regarder que l'écran, et le voyait englouti au milieu du peloton. Assis à côté de lui, Akashi observait attentivement, sa sérénité contrastant nettement avec l'agitation de leurs voisins agglutinés contre la fenêtre.

Les chevaux sortirent du dernier tournant, et le tumulte devint de plus en plus fort alors qu'ils approchaient de la ligne d'arrivée. Kuroko vit leur concurrent remonter, et retint son souffle.

Il tint la distance là où les autres commençaient à s'essouffler, et termina deuxième. L'exaltation des vainqueurs atteignit son paroxysme. Réalisant qu'il ne respirait plus depuis un certain temps, le garçon se dégonfla comme un ballon, et glissa un œil vers le propriétaire. Il constata que, comme toujours, il avait la victoire modeste – ce n'était qu'une deuxième place, après tout. Malgré toute cette ébullition autour d'eux, il se contenta d'un sourire discret, et se leva pour répondre à toutes ces personnes bien habillées qui avaient au moins le double de son âge, mais s'adressaient à lui comme s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

Kuroko observa ce défilé de ses grands yeux bleus, plus invisible que jamais. D'un coup, Akashi lui paraissait incroyablement adulte. Et lui, il faisait partie intégrante du décor.

C'était un autre monde. Un monde où il n'y avait pas d'enfants, ni même de femmes, d'ailleurs. Seulement des hommes, tous les mêmes à ses yeux, qui parlaient de leurs affaires et ne se comprenaient qu'entre eux. Ils discutaient avec Akashi comme ils l'auraient fait avec son père, et sans doute ne savaient-ils pas vraiment à qui ils avaient affaire.

Ici, Akashi Seijûrô n'avait pas de prénom.

Il n'était que son nom.

* * *

Aussitôt qu'une nouvelle course se préparait, les parieurs se rendaient aux guichets comme un seul homme, les résultats de la précédente déjà loin derrière eux. Akashi s'était éclipsé du restaurant lorsque l'effervescence autour de lui avait commencé à se dissiper. Prenant ses distances avec la cohue des visiteurs, il retourna vers les écuries, et Kuroko, bien qu'il ne l'y ait pas spécifiquement invité, le suivit sans dire un mot.

Comme l'endroit était désert et qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient prononcé le moindre mot depuis de longues minutes, Kuroko fut un peu surpris lorsqu'Akashi lui demanda de but en blanc :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Il ne s'était guère retourné, et continuait à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Bien que loin d'être aussi confiant, le retardataire accéléra le pas pour être à sa hauteur, et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Akashi n'avait pas bronché – il regardait toujours devant lui.

\- Je crois que tu dois avoir une petite idée.

\- Eh bien si c'est ce que je pense, alors je suis un peu déçu par ton attitude. J'espérais que quand la mémoire te reviendrait, tu te rappellerais aussi que nous ne sommes plus censés nous voir.

\- Je me rappelle de ce que tu m'as dit. Mais cette fois-là, tu ne m'as pas laissé parler.

\- Parce que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la petite cour, ce même endroit où ils s'étaient rendus un peu plus tôt. Il était bien silencieux à présent. Il y flottait un calme paisible.

Comme Kuroko ne disait rien, Akashi tourna finalement les yeux vers lui, s'attendant à lui trouver une mine abattue ou tout du moins affectée.

Au lieu de ça, sur son visage se dessinait un sourire doux, sans la moindre amertume.

\- Je suis content de te revoir.

Ce disant, Kuroko l'observa intensément. Il crut voir une lueur fugace traverser ses yeux. Mais l'instant d'après, l'expression du jeune homme s'était durcie à nouveau.

\- Alors tu te fais encore des illusions. Mais il va falloir que tu te fasses une raison.

Par la porte du box, le jeune cheval revenu de sa course passa la tête d'un air curieux. Gentiment, Akashi leva la main et la glissa le long de son chanfrein. Puis il regarda Kuroko, et lui sourit en ajoutant d'une voix tranquille :

\- C'est fini entre nous, Tetsuya.

Il attendit. Et souligna du silence qui suivit cette déclaration qu'il ne pouvait pas être contredit. Puis il se détourna, plus détaché que jamais, et s'éloigna vers l'allée qu'ils avaient empruntée pour venir.

\- Attends.

Il s'arrêta.

Kuroko inspira en silence, puis appuya chacun de ses mots avec fermeté :

\- C'est vrai, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors ça ne se reproduira sans doute plus jamais. Par contre, je ne peux pas te laisser tirer un trait sur tout et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Un élan de colère le prit, mais il fit de son mieux pour n'en laisser rien paraître. Il serra les poings, et poursuivit :

\- Il y a des personnes qui en subissent encore les conséquences. Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san, et les autres aussi, aucun d'eux ne peut se contenter de fermer les yeux et d'oublier. Je m'en veux de les avoir entraînés dans cette histoire, et je leur dois au moins de faire tout mon possible pour les aider à surmonter ça. Alors toi aussi… prends tes responsabilités.

Il reprit son souffle, après avoir tout déversé d'une traite. Mais lorsqu'il chercha à capter le regard d'Akashi, il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait déjà repris sa marche, et ne tarda pas à disparaître sans rien lui répondre.

* * *

Dans le salon aux meubles d'acajou, dont les murs étaient tapissés d'incarnat, il y avait une cheminée. En octobre, elle ne servait guère qu'à l'ornementation. Pourtant, même une fois revigorées les flammes de son âtre au plus fort de l'hiver, ce n'était pas son feu qui en faisait le cœur de cette maison muette.

Chaque fois qu'il venait dans le salon, Akashi regardait toujours au même endroit. Inlassablement, ses yeux cherchaient ceux, immobiles et familiers, qui attendaient patiemment sa venue derrière leur paroi de verre. Sur le manteau de le cheminée, deux cadres étaient posées côte à côte. Dix ans, bientôt, qu'ils scrutaient sans un bruit le visiteur qui passait la porte du petit salon.

Sur le premier, une photo de famille, des plus austères et ordinaires, comme toutes les photos de famille. Au centre, Akashi fils avait à peu près huit ans, et portait un gilet, une chemise et une culotte courte, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'au collège. Derrière lui, ses parents. Son père, au costume sans doute plus austère encore que la photographie dans son ensemble, fixait l'objectif, une main tendue vers le garçon.

Et sa mère.

Quand il était enfant, il était fier que ses camarades lui disent à quel point elle était jolie. Il aimait les jours où elle venait le chercher à l'école, et après le sport, et tous les enfants la trouvaient très gentille. L'été, souvent, elle portait des robes longues et légères, et mettait un petit gilet sur les épaules pour les protéger du soleil. C'était un de ces étés-là qu'avait été prise l'autre photo. Elle s'était penchée vers l'objectif, une ombrelle à la main. A qui souriait-elle ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Mais parmi les milliers d'autres qui s'étaient glissés au coin de ses lèvres durant toutes ces années, ce sourire était le seul qui resterait. Pour celui qui avait vu l'original mainte et mainte fois, cependant, et qui s'attardait un peu trop longtemps à vouloir en retrouver les infimes nuances, la réplique ne pouvait paraître que décevante.

Malgré cela, Akashi préférait l'intimité des photographies à l'immensité du portrait suspendu au-dessus d'elles. Parce qu'il était trop grand, ou bien parce qu'il était tiré de la photo du mariage et vide de souvenirs partagés ensemble. Toutes ces raisons faisaient que ce cadre presque aussi grand que lui à l'époque l'avait longtemps mis mal à l'aise.

Il y avait eu un temps où il ne voulait plus aller dans le salon. Et lorsqu'il devait y aller, il tournait le dos au grand cadre. Il sentait alors son regard dans son dos. C'était peut-être bien cette sensation, étrange sensation d'être regardé alors qu'on ne l'est pas, qui l'avait finalement attiré dans cette pièce qu'il avait l'impression d'éviter. Il avait fini par se retourner, pour lui rendre son regard.

Et il avait ressenti comme un frisson. Son corps avait beau ne plus être là, son image, elle, ne disparaîtrait pas. Il pourrait toujours la regarder, avec plus d'attention qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Il l'observait parfois pendant de longues secondes, sans cligner des yeux, jusqu'à ce que les couleurs se détachent, et que les contours, devenus flous, se mettent à danser et à bouger. Là, il la regardait onduler dans le silence.

Baissant les yeux, Akashi avisa l'étui de violon posé sur la table basse. Il y avait bien une salle d'étude à l'étage, mais depuis quelques années, il ne jouait plus qu'ici. Il souleva la partie haute, dévoilant le bois luisant de l'instrument sans doute plus vieux que lui où, sur le manche notamment, le vernis avait commencé à s'écailler.

Longtemps, il avait consacré les maigres minutes de répit que lui accordait accidentellement un moment de creux entre ses nombreuses activités pour venir dans le salon. Il lui arrivait parfois de parvenir à oublier où il se trouvait. Et puis lorsque ses yeux croisaient sans y penser le réveil sur la commode, ou, dans le pire des cas, lorsqu'une voix l'appelait depuis le hall, il se souvenait tout à coup, comme si un charme avait été soudainement rompu.

Il lui arrivait aussi d'oublier qui il était, lorsqu'il regardait le portrait trop longtemps. Il avait la sensation d'être à deux endroits, ou plutôt nulle part, comme si sa conscience avait quitté son corps. Assis aux côtés de sa mère dans le cadre du portrait, il regardait son autre lui se lever, et sortir du salon pour répondre à la voix qui appelait sèchement son nom, loin, dans la maison.

Les premières notes étaient toujours les plus belles. Elles scindaient en deux le silence avec une légèreté et une finesse en demi-teinte, à l'image d'un bord de feuille de papier qui coupe le doigt l'ayant tournée trop vite. Dès lors, cette simple feuille prend un tout autre sens à nos yeux. On la regarde différemment. En un instant, sans se départir de sa banalité en apparence inoffensive, elle a révélé un potentiel que l'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il suffit d'un coin de page pour prendre conscience de notre naïveté.

Il en va de même pour la musique. Pour l'avoir joué des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de fois, ce morceau aurait pu lui sembler familier. Il avait beau le rejouer dans sa tête, savoir exactement quelles notes allaient s'élever les premières, immanquablement, au moment même où il les entendait, la mélodie lui paraissait changée depuis la fois précédente. Chaque jour était un nouveau morceau, une variation sur un thème en constante métamorphose. Et les sentiments qu'il lui évoquait, bien que proches, n'étaient jamais tout à fait les mêmes.

Son attention se détachait des notes, quelques fois, et il s'imaginait toutes ces conversations qu'ils pourraient avoir eues seuls, tous les deux, assis sur le canapé du salon. Il y avait des questions qu'il n'aurait pas osé lui poser. Mais comme il ne faisait que les imaginer, il tentait d'en deviner la réponse aussi.

Qu'aurait-elle pensé de la situation actuelle, si elle avait été là ?

Dans le fond, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'ici, c'était souvent (et toujours) la même interrogation qui le taraudait. Elle était la seule à laquelle il aurait pu parler. Quand elle était encore à ses côtés, elle était celle qui voyait chez lui ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Elle était celle qui savait que ce qu'il était vraiment, et le modèle de perfection qui lui était imposé au quotidien, étaient deux personnes différentes.

Ils n'en avaient presque jamais parlé, néanmoins.

Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps.

L'archet crissa sur une corde, et Akashi rouvrit les yeux.

Le salon était vide, comme tous les jours. Il n'y avait que lui, debout devant la cheminée, avec un violon usé entre les mains. Il continua jusqu'au bout en s'appliquant davantage. Mais le morceau ne lui paraissait plus du tout mélodieux.

Il avait envie d'en finir.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la dernière note, il s'assit, déposa l'instrument sur la place vide à côté de lui. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et appuya son front contre ses mains crispées l'une sur l'autre. Depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le salon, son agitation ne faisait que s'accroître.

L'image d'un château de cartes à l'instant qui précède le coup de vent lui apparut alors que ses yeux baissés fixaient le plancher terni.

Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le visage de sa mère dans sa tête. Il en voyait un autre, et entendait sans cesse les mêmes reproches.

C'était la première fois depuis son départ qu'il se sentait aussi seul.


	26. Chapitre 25 - Prémices d'un sursaut

Comme quoi, il y a des miracles.

Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic - jamais, voyons, jamais~

J'ai juste eu, disons... un été chargé, beaucoup de dessins à faire, beaucoup de projets pas encore aboutis... enfin j'ai surtout mis beaucoup de temps à reprendre le rythme. Mais je suis quasiment convaincu que j'irai jusqu'au bout, alors soyez sans craintes à ce niveau-là.

Et voici, comme cadeau de Noël pour chacun d'entre vous, un très, très gros chapitre !

Avec un peu de retard pour certaines, réponses aux reviews :

**Laura-067** : Alors, je reprends : concernant Imayoshi, il joue un peu les anges gardiens avec Aomine (ne me demande pas pourquoi...). Donc oui, il voulait qu'Aomine prenne conscience par lui-même qu'il s'était coupé des autres, et qu'il était en train de glisser sur la mauvaise pente (il a un bon fond, M. Lunettes). Et gros développement concernant Aomine dans ce chapitre ! Pour Midorin, il pose beaucoup de lapins à Takao ces temps-ci... mais oui, cette fois-là c'était bien pour Nigô~ Et pareil pour Kuroko et Akashi, petit développement à venir dans ce chapitre~

**chizumi-san** : ... Je ne sais pas si tu es encore là pour lire cette réponse... mais sache que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! Tes reviews sont toujours aussi adorables ! ( o v o) ... C'est terrible, plus je lis ta review, plus je m'en veux ! Désolééééééééé ( TT ' TT) Donc, commençons par Aomine : non, je ne vais pas le livrer aux griffes d'Imayoshi, j'ai quand même un peu de pitié pour lui. Et je comprends parfaitement, moi aussi Imayoshi me faisait carrément flipper au début de la série ! ( O - O) Je me suis habitué, de puis... à peu près. Je ferai revenir Izuki exprès pour sortir des jeux de mots pourris, j'adore ça xD Et je crois que j'ai un don pour te faire détester les rares personnages féminins, surtout... mais ça ne m'étonne pas de moi, dans un sens... En tout cas j'aimerais vraiment bien voir Makoto - le mec - plus souvent, moi aussi ! Ensuite, Takao : alors... si c'est ton grand frère, évite de prendre des bains avec lui, protégeons les bonnes moeurs~ Personnellement, je le préférerais juste comme pote, mon idéal masculin est moins... enfin plus... plus Akashi ( = v =) Et je croise les doigts pour Midorima, je crois que tu vas vraiment, vraiment pas l'aimer sur ce coup-là... ( u v u) Par contre, Kuroko ne laisse pas tomber Kise ! On va bientôt réentendre parler de lui... bientôt. Et oui, Yato c'était bien de Noragami ! Merveilleux, nous avons les mêmes références~ Kuroko qui passe inaperçu pendant le mariage... ça me fait trop rire d'imaginer ça xD (Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le caser, mais...)

Ah, et pour terminer : j'ai un site où je poste les trucs que je dessine (il y a pas mal de Kuroko ;3) C'est sur tumblr, et mon nom c'est nijiro-no. Sinon j'ai aussi une page Facebook qui s'appelle Nijiro~

Petit résumé de l'histoire de Kuroko et Akashi, pour conclure : ils se sont connus au collège, quand Akashi est venu lui proposer d'intégrer la première section, ça, ça change pas. Ensuite, ils se sont rapprochés progressivement, et juste avant l'Inter Collèges de 2ème année, Akashi a embrassé Kuroko dans les vestiaires, ce qui a permis à notre petit joueur fantôme de prendre conscience qu'il était amoureux de lui. Après la compétition, Akashi lui a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une relation normale pour deux collégiens et qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas pousser plus loin. Juste après, il est passé dans son mode dark Bokushi, comme on le sait, et ce jusqu'à la Winter Cup de leur première année de lycée. Là, le premier Akashi a refait surface après sa défaite, Kuroko est allé le retrouver (encore dans les vestiaires), et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Ca a duré gentiment jusqu'à leur dernière Winter Cup deux ans plus tard, où Akashi (pour une raison inconnue mais que Kuroko pense être liée à son père) est subitement devenu plus distant, lui a annoncé qu'il devait se marier, jusqu'à le rejeter brutalement la veille de la finale en lui disant que tout était de sa faute et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Le lendemain, Kuroko a son accident, et on en est là...

Encore mille fois merci, j'espère que tu liras cette fic chaotique jusqu'au bout ! ( o v o)

**tassm32** : Tes désirs seront exaucés dans ce chapitre, Aomine se bouge enfin le derrière~

**Gabyweiss** : Merci beaucoup ! J'écris pas si bien que ça, mais ravi que l'histoire te plaise autant~ Concernant Akashi : c'est vrai, on a vu des personnages plus simples et moins psychologiquement prise de tête... mais il se trouve que j'adore ça~ Du coup, c'est vrai que ça peut compliquer l'intrigue, parce qu'il faut penser à beaucoup de choses, mais d'un autre côté ça la rend encore plus intéressante à imaginer~ Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire sur certaines fics AkaKuro un peu mélo... honnêtement, je n'en lis jamais justement parce que j'ai peur de tomber sur une petite mauviette victimisée par la vie et un espèce de Mr Perfect qui irradie son entourage de sourires Colgate et j'en passe. Je les aime vraiment énormément tous les deux alors... ça me rend un peu triste de les voir trop exagérément caricaturés. Mais d'un autre côté, je me rends d'autant plus compte que je me suis lancé dans une histoire difficile xD En tout cas, ne t'excuse pas d'écrire un roman, moi aimer beaucoup ça ( = v =) Et Aomine est décidément très attendu, il était temps ! Je prends ta suggestion pour les titres de chapitres, je les mettrai au début du chapitre à partir de maintenant~

**Road22** : Bonjour, bienvenue et merci ! Et non, je proteste : je Fais des fautes ! Beaucoup de fautes... je les corrige à peu près constamment, à chaque fois que je relis et que j'en repère une nouvelle... mais elles sont bien là ( = v =) Bon, beaucoup d'entre vous ne sont pas très sensibles aux chevaux, manifestement xD (Mais je comprends qu'en ayant Kuroko à côté, on puisse un peu lui en vouloir...) Les scènes de Teikô sont celles que je préfère pour le moment, j'espère que j'aurai l'occasion d'en faire d'autres un peu dans ce genre bientôt ! Et non, on ne plante pas Akashi à coups de ciseaux. Interdit. ( = ^=)

**Tigroou** : Welcome parmi les fous dingues ( 0 p 0) En fait, je dois dire que ta review a un peu été le coup de pied aux fesses qu'il me fallait pour boucler ce chapitre xD Donc merci ! (Accessoirement, ici aussi, il est actuellement 2h du mat'... achetons-nous une vie xD) Et il se trouve que oui, j'aime les cliffhangers. Pas de fin de chapitre sans suspens, c'est comme ça ( = v =) ... Pauvre Akashi... Je crois que tous mes lecteurs le haïssent à cause de moi. Comment ai-je réussi ce carnage ? En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que j'adore Midorin aussi, alors je ne le laisserai pas tomber~ Bon, et Hanamiya... dommage, moi je l'aime bien. xD Mais on ne le voit pas des masses ces temps-ci... Bref, voilà le chapitre !

Merci beaucoup de votre patience à tous, bonnes fêtes et bon chapitre !

* * *

**25.** **Prémices d'un sursaut**

Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, la tête de Kuroko plongea tout d'un coup, un peu comme si quelqu'un venait de couper le fil qui la maintenait droite. Sa ligne d'horizon ne dépassait pas la pointe de ses chaussures, et, pour tout fond sonore à sa contemplation du carrelage, le monologue de Riko qui disséquait leur première mi-temps lui faisait l'impression de n'être qu'un lointain bourdonnement.

Une grande tape dans le dos manqua de le faire décoller de son siège.

\- Tu t'endors pas hein ?

Tournant lentement la tête vers Kise, il conserva une expression parfaitement impassible.

\- Maintenant, ça ne risque pas…

Takao pouffa de rire, hélas un peu trop fort au goût de la coach.

\- Dis donc, toi, ça te fait rire, ce que je dis ?!

\- Hein ? Euh, non, c'est eux qui…

\- On a encore deux minutes avant la reprise du match, ça te laisse le temps de faire trois tours de terrain en petites foulées.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi !

Hyûga poussa un long soupir, en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Aucun respect, ces jeunes », et Kiyoshi, qui les observait adossé contre le mur à la manière d'un professeur référent qui surveille ses élèves de sixième, esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- C'est dans cet esprit-là qu'il faut y aller, les gars. Vous verrez, les deux derniers quart-temps seront une vraie partie de plaisir pour vous.

Ce disant, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche.

\- Hein, Hanamiya ?

Et de recevoir un regard noir en retour.

\- Va te casser l'autre jambe.

\- Kiyoshi, parle plutôt aux casiers. Ils seront plus réceptifs.

Hanamiya changea de cible et se mit à dévisager Hyûga avec animosité. Mais il se donnait rarement la peine de répliquer ces temps-ci, et cette fois non plus, il ne balança pas d'huile sur le feu. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Kiyoshi un jour que l'intéressé n'était pas dans les parages, on aurait juste dit un gros chat grognon qui se hérisse quand on l'enquiquine.

Passablement irritée par le manque patent d'attention de son auditoire, Riko frappa dans les mains – ce qui, ajoutant à son agacement, et dans un registre beaucoup moins flatteur que Kiyoshi, lui donna à elle aussi le sentiment de s'adresser à un groupe d'enfants, mais plutôt à la façon d'une vieille institutrice réclamant le silence à une classe dissipée.

\- Allez, on y est presque, c'est le moment de donner tout ce que vous avez. C'est notre premier match dans une compétition au niveau national, rappelez-vous. Si on s'est donné tant de mal pour arriver jusque-là, c'est pas seulement pour porter des jolis maillots. On y retourne !

Tous les garçons se mirent au garde à vous (Hanamiya avec un temps de retard), et marchèrent en rang d'oignon derrière la petite et pourtant imposante silhouette de leur coach. Derrière Himuro, Kuroko inspira longuement et retint sa respiration quelques secondes, avant de souffler le plus lentement possible. Le troisième quart-temps se ferait pour lui sur le banc. Mais une fois la dernière partie de la rencontre annoncée, ce serait son tour de briller.

Il fronça les sourcils. Tout n'était pas encore rentré dans l'ordre depuis qu'il avait repris l'entraînement. Il n'était encore parvenu à marquer aucun panier… ce qui, dans le cas de tout autre joueur, aurait sans doute été rédhibitoire, mais qui, pour un Kuroko qui avait passé toute sa vie jusqu'au lycée à jouer sans savoir tirer, n'était guère qu'un détail.

Toujours est-il qu'il était frustré. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'empêchait de retrouver cette aisance qu'il avait lorsqu'il jouait à Seirin.

… Oh oui, trèèès frustré.

Tandis que le cinq de départ constitué de Kise, Takao, Himuro, Hyûga et Hanamiya se mettaient en place sur le sol bétonné, Kuroko s'assit avec raideur sur le banc, et resta immobile, seul ses yeux suivant avec avidité le petit point orange qui bondissait d'un côté et de l'autre du terrain. Ce match, il l'avait tellement attendu, tellement anticipé. Enfin, le jour J était arrivé… et il regardait les deux équipes s'affronter depuis le bord de la scène. Frustration maximale.

\- Kuroko ? Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Il était si absorbé dans son observation qu'il lui fallut bien cinq secondes pour traiter l'information. Suite à quoi, décollant ses yeux du terrain et les tournant vers Koganei, il réalisa qu'il était fermement agrippé au banc depuis la reprise du match, et que son dos parcouru de soubresauts donnait l'étrange impression qu'il s'était mis en mode vibreur.

… Vue de l'extérieur, son attitude générale était sans doute un peu perturbante.

\- Ah, euh… Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps…

Il leva une main devant lui, et eut du mal à la maintenir fixe tant les frissons étaient forts.

\- … J'ai tellement envie de jouer que mon corps bouge tout seul.

Koganei arbora un large sourire, et lui donna une petite tape dans le bras.

\- Ca m'étonne pas de toi ! On s'en rend pas compte, comme ça, mais on est tous accros, en fait. On passe quelques mois sans participer à la moindre compétition, et résultat, on devient des vraies piles électriques !

Le sifflet retentit, et tous les deux tournèrent la tête. A sa grande surprise, Kuroko vit Takao revenir vers eux au petit trot.

\- Changement de programme, mon pote. A toi de jouer~

Déboussolé, Kuroko pointa son doigt vers sa poitrine, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien de lui qu'on parlait. Mais Riko ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser de questions.

\- Kuroko, on fait comme on a dit, mais un peu plus tôt que prévu. Mets-en leur plein la vue !

\- … Ok !

Un peu pris au dépourvu, il bondit brusquement sur ses pieds, tapa dans la main du jeune homme et avança avec raideur, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à la limite du terrain.

… Avec une curieuse impression de déjà-vu.

Arrivé au niveau des quatre autres joueurs, il fixa Hyûga du regard tandis qu'il lui livrait de certainement précieuses informations sur la tactique à adopter face à leur adversaire, sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Il l'entendit juste demander "C'est clair ?" avec force, et il émit un "Oui" pour toute réponse, d'une voix qui sonnait bizarrement faux, comme s'il avait une bulle d'air coincée dans la gorge.

Alors que chacun prenait position, Kise se glissa à côté de lui et l'observa attentivement.

\- … En fait, j'ai l'impression…

Kuroko balaya le terrain du regard, et sentit très nettement le long frisson qui lui remonta dans le dos – sans vraiment pouvoir déterminer qui de l'excitation et du trac en était la cause.

\- … de revivre mon premier match à Teikô.

Les yeux de Kise s'arrondirent. Puis son visage s'illumina dans un sourire chaleureux.

\- Tu t'en fais toujours trop, Kurokocchi ! Y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter comme ça, on va gagner, c'est sûr !

Kuroko acquiesça lentement, un peu sceptique de l'entendre parler d'un ton aussi léger. A l'époque, il avait quand même eu une ou deux bonnes raisons de stresser comme un fou – s'il n'avait pas fait ses preuves, il aurait quitté la 1ère section aussi sec, et pu dire adieux à tout espoir de jouer au basket. Et maintenant… Certes, la situation n'était pas tout à fait aussi critique. Les autres avaient confiance en lui et il avait déjà l'expérience de précédents matchs ô combien plus ardus. Mais c'était aussi une première fois, dans un sens. La première depuis qu'il s'était rétabli et que leur nouvelle équipe s'était soudée. Au fond de lui, il était fermement convaincu qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

L'enthousiasme de Kise eut néanmoins le mérite de lui arracher un sourire, et – peut-être sa bonne humeur était-elle contagieuse, qui sait –, il se sentit le cœur un peu plus léger.

\- En tout cas, évite de te gameller d'entrée de jeu cette fois, hein ?

Le sourire de Kuroko s'effaça aussi sec. Evidemment, personne n'oublierait jamais sa fabuleuse entrée en scène de ce jour-là…

Le match reprit à un rythme effréné dès le ballon remis en jeu. Mais il en fallait plus pour décontenancer le nouvel arrivé, qui était plus qu'habitué depuis le temps à être jeté dans la fosse aux lions au moment le plus critique. Il suivait la cadence comme les autres, et au bout de dix secondes, ses passes avaient déjà permis à Himuro de marquer deux points.

"_L'écart se creuse entre les deux équipes ! S'ils continuent sur leur lancée, nous aurons déjà un vainqueur assuré à la fin du quart-temps !_"

\- Eh ! Ici !

Quasi instinctivement, Kuroko dévia la trajectoire du ballon et le plaça directement dans les mains de Hanamiya, suffisamment démarqué pour aller tranquillement livrer le colis à bon port sans même se soucier de la défense. Au coup de sifflet, Kuroko essuya rapidement la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front, reprenant son souffle comme il pouvait. Leur jeu était tellement plus fluide et plus aisé maintenant que l'équipe avait appris à fonctionner ensemble. Tout le monde remplissait efficacement son rôle, et la méthode portait ses fruits.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours… cette impression ténue, mais persistante, que tout n'allait pas exactement comme il l'avait espéré. Chacun de ses coéquipiers était au top de sa forme. Lui avait réussi à maintenir son niveau de jeu malgré les aléas de l'année passée.

Pourtant. Les minutes passaient, et il se tenait résolument à l'écart du panier. Et lorsqu'il devait s'en approcher, ce n'était jamais avec le ballon en sa possession.

Essoufflés, ils s'affalèrent tous en même temps sur le banc lorsque sonna la fin de l'avant dernier quart-temps. Riko, de son côté, n'ajouta rien de particulier quant à la marche à suivre. Comme prévu, ils s'en tireraient probablement haut la main pour cette rencontre. Alors que Kuroko s'apprêtait à boire à grandes gorgées le contenu de la bouteille que Furihata lui avait donnée, une paire de lunettes apparut soudain à quelques centimètres de son visage, manquant de le faire culbuter, lui et sa précieuse bouteille en plastique.

\- Kuroko, fais-moi un sourire. Tout de suite.

Hébété, il fixa leur capitaine en clignant des yeux, chercha confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre auprès de Kise, puis de Takao, et revint dévisager Hyûga d'un air complètement déphasé.

\- … Euh… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes en passe de gagner ce match, ce qui est, pour 99.9% des sportifs normalement constitués, une perspective réjouissante. Donc je te somme d'arrêter sur le champ de penser à ce que tu penses, quoi que ça puisse être, et de nous montrer ton plus épanoui et ravissant sourire.

Devant le manque de réactivité du plus jeune, le jeune homme à lunettes s'empressa de préciser "P.S. : c'est un ordre".

Un peu maladroitement, Kuroko s'exécuta pour ne pas attiser sa colère.

… ce qui lui valut d'être immédiatement censuré par Takao.

\- Autant pour nous, Kuroko. T'es pas obligé de te forcer, tu sais…

\- … Mais…

Hyûga fit volte-face et reprit sa position avec un étrange empressement.

\- Bon allez, on arrête les bavardages, c'est pas l'heure de traîner !

\- Mais…?

… Il était si bizarre que ça, son sourire ?

Durant les cinq dernières minutes du match, tout le monde jeta ses dernières forces dans la bataille. Et, contre toute attente, l'adversaire commença à faire de la résistance.

Kuroko aussi fit de son mieux pour empêcher ceux qui défendaient sur lui de lui prendre la moindre balle. Avec sa vitesse de passe et son discernement, c'était lui, en quelque sorte, qui menait le jeu. Mais il ne sortait pas de l'ombre. Pas une fois, il ne s'approcha du panier, sous les projecteurs.

Soudain, une chance. Il courut vers une balle perdue, et la rattrapa tout près de la raquette.

Il était en parfaite position pour tirer.

Mais Kise passa derrière lui à ce moment-là. Et il choisit de lui laisser le shoot.

Kise tira. Marqua.

Et à peine le ballon passé à travers le filet…

\- Eh, Tetsu ! On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?!

… Kuroko tourna la tête.

C'était lui tout craché, de dire ça.

Il l'avait tellement entendu s'énerver lorsqu'ils regardaient des matchs tous les deux, qu'il avait fini par faire abstraction de ses mouvements d'humeur.

Mais les mots et le ton de sa voix lui étaient restés dans l'oreille. C'était un son si familier qu'il avait presque l'impression de l'avoir rêvé.

Et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Aomine, agrippé à la barrière, qui dépassait bien d'une demi-tête tous les spectateurs autour de lui.

\- Aominecchi…

Kise s'arrêta à son tour, fasciné comme s'il se trouvait face à une apparition surnaturelle. Aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment croire qu'il était vraiment là, juste devant eux.

Kuroko sentit sa gorge de serrer.

Sans doute devait-il avoir l'air plus bouleversé qu'il ne le pensait, car Aomine détourna le regard, puis le fixa encore une fois, articulant d'une voix plus grave :

\- Dépêche-toi de gagner ce match.

Kise redescendit vite de son petit nuage.

\- Eh ?! Et moi, alors ? Tu m'encourages pas, moi ?

Kuroko lui rendit son regard avec aplomb, et hocha fermement la tête. Sans perdre un instant de plus, il courut au centre du terrain se mettre en place, et Kise put faire l'amer constat qu'on ne prêtait décidément pas plus d'attention à lui depuis bientôt 6 ans qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Remise en jeu !

Etait-ce la conscience d'être observé. Ou le soulagement se savoir qu'il était revenu.

Toujours est-il que Kuroko ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui se passait là, dans l'instant présent. Sans se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire ou ne pas faire.

Plus que 10 secondes.

Il se retrouva seul, face au panier.

Il tira. Manqua. Mais Mitobe attendait au rebond.

Le coup de sifflet retentit sur leur dernier panier, et sonna la fin du match.

\- Yay yay yaaaay !

Bondissant comme un kangourou, Kise le choppa par les épaules et manqua de le renverser alors que Takao lui rentrait dedans de l'autre côté. Il se retrouva en sandwich entre les deux qui se faisaient un check par-dessus lui, et agita vainement les bras comme un poulpe en perdition pour garder l'équilibre.

Heureusement, Riko vint à sa rescousse avant qu'il ne commence à manquer d'air. Lui donnant un petit coup de poing amical dans le bras, elle lui glissa avec un sourire :

\- C'est bien que tu aies tenté ta chance au dernier moment. La prochaine fois, ça rentrera, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Evidemment que ça rentrera. Tu oublies tous les shoots complètement improbables qu'il nous a marqués, à Seirin ?

Surprise, Riko sursauta en entendant la grosse voix de Hyûga juste derrière elle. Il ne parut pas comprendre pourquoi elle lui lançait un regard aussi courroucé, et Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation à peu près tout le temps lorsqu'il arrivait derrière quelqu'un sans prévenir.

La coach bredouilla un petit "B-bien sûr que non !", et détourna la tête, les joues un peu roses. De plus en plus déboussolé, Hyûga lui demanda si elle était fâchée, elle répondit que non – et la conversation semblait bien partie pour tourner en rond pendant un temps certain.

Aussitôt que l'attention s'était un peu détournée de lui, Kuroko se mit à chercher Aomine du regard dans la foule. Il aperçut la barrière derrière laquelle il l'avait vu une minute plus tôt – mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sa présence. Avec une certaine inquiétude, il regarda de tous les côtés, à la recherche de la grande silhouette à doudoune de son vieil ami. Mais parmi tous ces spectateurs qui cheminaient bruyamment vers la buvette ou la station de métro la plus proche, Aomine n'était nulle part.

Il ne pouvait pas être déjà parti… Pas comme ça.

\- Kuroko ? On va se changer, Momoi est partie nous chercher des boissons.

Il mit un moment avant de faire signe à Takao qu'il les rejoignait.

Il devait le retrouver.

Ôtant rapidement son dossard qu'il fourra dans la poche de son short, il traversa le terrain à grandes enjambées et se glissa dans la foule. Sans jamais cesser de regarder autour de lui. Il navigua progressivement entre les familles à la queue-leu-leu et les groupes d'amis qui se rentraient les uns dans les autres en essayant de ne pas perdre quelqu'un en route.

Enfin, il émergea du troupeau, sur la grande pelouse du parc où peu de promeneurs s'attardaient en ce début du mois de novembre. A sa droite, la buvette ne désemplissait pas, cela dit. Mais Aomine n'était nulle part.

Kuroko posa ses mains sur ses genoux et reprit son souffle pendant un long moment. Il aurait pu continuer à chercher, mais le match l'avait vidé de ses forces. Si Kise n'avait pas lui aussi réagi tout à l'heure en voyant Aomine appuyé sur la barrière, il aurait vraiment cru qu'il l'avait tout simplement imaginé, sous l'effet de la fatigue.

Se redressant, il jeta un dernier regard alentour. Peine perdue.

Le cœur lourd, il tourna les talons. Il ne pouvait pas faire attendre les autres trop longtemps. Ils venaient de gagner le premier match de la compétition… mais l'apparition soudaine de tout à l'heure avait quelque peu occulté cet événement.

Il marcha jusqu'à une petite baraque en béton qui leur faisait office de vestiaire. Il chercha la porte, qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

Ou bien c'était plutôt lui qui était arrivé du mauvais côté.

Kuroko laissa échapper un soupir. Manifestement, il commençait à fatiguer.

Il longea le mur jauni, et tourna à l'angle du bâtiment.

Il s'arrêta.

Juste devant lui, il y avait un homme qui cherchait à passer sa tête par l'une des petites lucarnes du vestiaire. Un homme qui portait la même doudoune bleu marine.

\- … Aomine-kun ?

Kuroko se risqua à murmurer, tout en sachant qu'il avait assez peu de chances de se tromper. Dès qu'il l'entendit, l'individu s'écarta de la fenêtre aussi sec et fit deux petits bonds en arrière – manœuvre au cours de laquelle il se prit les pieds dans un caillou, moulina l'air avec les bras pendant de longues secondes en tentant de se rétablir, et parvint miraculeusement à éviter la chute. Kuroko le fixa.

Silence gênant.

\- Attends, stop, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je t'ai perdu tout à l'heure dans la foule et je t'ai cherché jusqu'à trouver ce vieux vestiaire tout pourri, mais comme j'avais perdu beaucoup de temps je cherchais à voir à l'intérieur pour vérifier si t'étais toujours là… c'est tout.

Jusqu'au "c'est tout", il avait déballé sa phrase d'une traite, probablement, songea Kuroko, parce que l'explication en elle-même l'embarrassait au moins autant que la situation.

… et aboutit bientôt sur un nouveau silence

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient vraiment quoi se dire. Aomine regardait résolument un point indéterminé sur sa droite, les mains dans les poches, l'air renfrogné comme un enfant qu'on a pris à faire une bêtise… un enfant d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Salut, au fait… ça faisait un bail.

Kuroko acquiesça.

\- Presque un an.

\- Ouais enfin, quand même pas. Ca fait juste… un peu plus de dix mois…

Aomine dut se dire que ça revenait plus ou moins au même, tout compte fait, car il murmura à mi-mots la deuxième partie de la phrase. Et le petit sourire amusé de son ami ne fit rien pour le mettre à l'aise.

Kuroko avait les yeux qui brillaient. Embarrassé au possible, il se passa la main dans la nuque.

\- Tu vas pas chialer, quand même…

\- Non… je crois pas… c'est très bizarre, j'ai l'impression de ressentir toutes les émotions en même temps.

Aomine haussa un sourcil intrigué. Et Kuroko baissa les yeux, sans que son sourire disparaisse pour autant.

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenu… même si je suis aussi triste que ce soit après si longtemps… et surtout, je suis en colère que tu aies laissé Momoi-san sans nouvelles, et puis moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Le visage encore plus bronzé que d'habitude du jeune homme parut blanchir à vue d'œil. Peu importe le temps qui s'écoulait, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait envie d'éviter, c'était de mettre Tetsu en colère. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu, mais c'était une expérience dont il se serait volontiers passé. Kuroko se souvenait l'avoir entendu comparer ses instants de mauvaise humeur à un blizzard qui sévit au loin. Techniquement inoffensif, mais ô combien terrifiant.

\- Satsuki… elle va bien ?

A la façon dont il le demandait, Kuroko songea que ce n'était pas qu'un simple prétexte pour détourner la conversation. Il lui raconta qu'elle était venue le voir à l'hôpital jusqu'à son réveil, et comment elle l'avait aidé sans relâche depuis en l'hébergeant chez elle et en le soutenant dans sa démarche de trouver un travail et de reformer une équipe de basket.

\- Ah… ouais, je vous ai vus jouer, d'ailleurs. T'as regroupé les personnes les plus improbables dans la même team ou quoi ?

\- J'ai fait avec ceux qui ont bien voulu participer.

Kuroko gonfla les joues, un peu vexé par la remarque. Elle était très bien, leur équipe. Un peu bariolée, certes. Ils avaient quasiment un membre de chacun des lycées qui s'affrontaient annuellement du temps où ils jouaient encore en club. Il leur aurait fallu un joueur de Tôô et un de Rakuzan, et la liste aurait été complète.

Au moins, il avait arraché un sourire à Aomine.

\- Je déconne, te vexe pas pour ça.

\- Tu joues toujours au basket ?

Avec du recul, la question paraissait dérisoire. Il ne savait ni où il s'était terré pendant tout ce temps, ni ce qu'il avait fait pour s'en sortir par ses propres moyens…

\- Ouais, vite fait.

… mais il savait qu'il continuait le basket. C'était mieux que rien.

\- … Dai…chan..?

Une petite voix murmura discrètement dans son dos.

Aomine leva la tête, le regard rivé sur un point que Kuroko ne pouvait pas voir.

Momoi approcha à petits pas. Elle paraissait subitement 10 ans de moins, avec son sac à dos rempli de canettes serré contre elle.

Et le surnom de leur enfance encore suspendu à ses lèvres, tremblantes et rougies par le froid.

Elle lâcha son sac, qui tomba sur le sol dans un grand bruit d'aluminium entrechoqué, et courut jusqu'à lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se jeta à son cou. Kuroko pouvait l'entendre sangloter de là où il était. Il voyait son dos secoué de soubresauts et ses bras l'enlacer comme si elle avait peur qu'il se volatilise sous ses yeux.

Son cœur se serra.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il souriait. C'était peut-être le trop plein d'émotions de Momoi, ou bien la façon un peu gauche dont Aomine finit par passer ses bras autour d'elle et la laisser enfouir son visage dans sa doudoune bleue. Il y avait bien une raison, en tout cas, pour qu'il se sente aussi bien juste en les regardant tous les deux.

\- … Je suis contente… que tu sois revenu…

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Aomine. Il la serra contre lui.

\- … Moi aussi.

* * *

Takao ne fut même pas surpris de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Midorima, même après être rentré chez lui.

Il claqua la porte du pied, retira ses baskets qu'il repoussa rapidement contre le mur, et consulta son portable.

Rien.

Même après trois mois, leur couple ne dérogeait jamais à la règle d'or qu'il s'était implicitement fixé. Et cette règle voulait que toute tentative de communication sous quelque forme qu'elle soit vienne uniquement de Takao.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, et gagna la cuisine pour se faire un chocolat chaud.

Midorima était très fort pour respecter les règles. Il en faisait le constat presque tous les jours depuis qu'il le connaissait. Surtout les règles un peu inexplicables qu'il se fixait tout seul – celles-là étaient observées avec une dévotion toute particulière. Et notamment celle de ne jamais contacter Takao.

Le micro-ondes se mit à bipper, et il ouvrit la porte le plus vite possible pour abréger son appel lancinant.

Non, c'était un peu exagéré. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il y avait deux cas qui faisait exception à La Règle : le cas où il aurait par mégarde oublié de consulter l'horoscope à la première heure, et se serait donc trouvé en panne de lucky item – ou alors, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas trouvé, mais dans tous les cas, c'était à Takao de lui en rapporter un – et le cas où il avait besoin de se déplacer quelque part en urgence. Et en grand allergique du métro qu'il était, si la distance était à peu près raisonnable, il sommait Takao de venir le chercher avec la remorque.

En dehors de ces deux cas de figure, il n'avait pas le moindre soupçon d'espoir d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Il souffla longuement sur le chocolat fumant, respirant son parfum à plein nez.

C'était sans doute un mode de relation un peu étrange, vu de l'extérieur. Mais lui ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours connu Midorima comme ça. C'était aussi ce qui l'amusait. Il pouvait le harceler sans relâche, même s'il prenait la mouche à la moindre réflexion, son vieux camarade à lunettes ne lui en tenait pas rancune. Il l'envoyait souvent se faire voir, ou dans le pire des cas l'ignorait pendant trois jours, mais c'était à peu près toujours plus parce qu'il était embarrassé que parce que Takao l'insupportait. La preuve en était qu'après plus de trois ans de cohabitation, le petit meneur de Shûtoku était parvenu à sortir avec le type le plus coincé qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Le chocolat devait être abordable, maintenant. Il tenta une première approche… en fait, non.

Non, le fait qu'ils aient un mode de communication à sens unique n'était pas vraiment un problème. Ce n'était pas lui qui changerait Midorima – personne ne changerait jamais Midorima, et en ce qui le concernait, c'était tant mieux, d'ailleurs.

Le problème, s'il devait vraiment le désigner comme tel, venait d'ailleurs. Du moment que son ex-capitaine ne le contactait pas parce qu'il ne _voulait pas_ le contacter, il ne trouvait rien à y redire – et même s'il l'avait fait, ça n'aurait probablement pas été très concluant.

Mais ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que Midorima _oubliait_, tout simplement. Il oubliait qu'ils étaient supposés se voir au moins un week-end sur trois – _au moins_, Takao n'ayant pas réussi à instaurer un rythme plus soutenu – ainsi que la majeure partie de l'emploi du temps de son partenaire. Aujourd'hui, par exemple. Il y avait fort à parier que Midorima avait ni plus ni moins effacé de sa mémoire qu'il avait un match important à jouer.

Il avala une gorgée, à bonne température, cette fois. Puis il ressortit son téléphone.

Il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel changement. Une petite altération dans le paysage quotidien, suffisamment conséquente pour occulter temporairement – il l'espérait – l'existence de celui qui était encore, aux dernières nouvelles, son petit ami.

Bon. Au moins, il serait fixé.

Takao chercha le numéro dans ses contacts, et approcha le micro de sa bouche, sa tasse dans l'autre main, attendant patiemment qu'on daigne décrocher à l'autre bout.

A la quatrième sonnerie, il y eut un déclic dans le haut-parleur.

\- Bonjour monsieur, Takao Kazunari à l'appareil.

\- _Takao ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

L'intéressé lâcha un petit soupir amusé. Comme s'il ne savait pas que c'était lui – son nom s'était forcément affiché.

\- Hmm, pas grand-chose. Juste t'informer qu'on avait un match aujourd'hui, et que bah, on l'a gagné.

\- _Ah. Tant mieux._

Que d'enthousiasme.

\- Je me disais que tu pourrais passer nous voir, de temps en temps.

\- _J'avais quelque chose à faire._

\- Ah oui, et quoi ?

Il ne s'attendit pas à jeter un tel froid, néanmoins. Il y eut une pause de l'autre côté, puis Midorima balaya la question d'une voix grave.

\- _Je suis allé voir Akashi._

La tasse heurta un peu brusquement la table. Le contenu gicla sous l'impact, et Takao secoua vivement sa main en sentant les gouttes chaudes qui l'avaient aspergé.

\- Quoi ?

Soupir audible de son interlocuteur.

\- _Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne._

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, justement.

\- _… C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?_

Takao fit une grimace, et but une autre gorgée. A quoi bon se prendre la tête maintenant. Il avait eu sa réponse. Ces jours-ci, Midorima se préoccupait davantage de l'histoire de Kuroko et d'Akashi que de la leur.

En espérant que ce ne soit que ça…

\- Rien, rien. J'aurais juste voulu que tu me tiennes un peu informé, de temps en temps. Mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux. On se voit le week-end prochain ?

\- _… Ça ne va pas être possible._

Il reposa la tasse, un peu désarçonné.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Nouvelle hésitation du côté de Midorima.

\- _Parce que. J'ai une sortie prévue de longue date._

\- Très bien, et c'est ?

Il devait admettre qu'il commençait un peu à s'impatienter. Peut-être que son interlocuteur se croyait mystérieux et impénétrable, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Vu que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me tenir au courant, je suppose que ça a encore à voir avec Akashi ?

\- _Même si c'était le cas, ça ne m'oblige pas à t'en parler._

Là.

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau.

\- Mais bien sûr que c'est le cas ! Tu me prends pour un con, ou quoi ?!

\- _Je savais que tu réagirais mal. C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne t'en parle pas._

Faute de victime à portée de main, Takao prit son téléphone pour cible et le fusilla du regard.

\- _Dès que je mentionne Akashi, tu le prends toujours comme ça._

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

\- _Toujours._

\- C'est toi que je comprends pas. T'as quand même toutes les raisons de plus fréquenter ce mec.

\- _Je ne suis pas aussi rancunier que tu le penses._

Ah non, ça pour ne pas être rancunier. C'était quand même le type qui l'avait humilié lors de leur premier match au lycée, après l'avoir traité comme son meilleur ami pendant tout le collège, et qui l'avait surtout considérablement amoché à coup de ciseaux pas plus tard que l'an dernier.

\- … Ok, tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ? Je vais te le dire : je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu me caches, depuis… depuis toujours, justement, qui concerne vous deux, mais je vais pas m'avancer à deviner ce que c'est. Et comme tu n'as pas du tout l'intention de m'en parler, tu préfères organiser tes trucs dans ton coin et me prévenir uniquement quand l'envie te prend.

La réponse tarda tellement à venir que, pendant un instant, il crut que Midorima avait raccroché.

\- _Je crois qu'au moins, comme ça, on est fixés. J'ai autre chose à faire, alors je vais te laisser. Mais pour ton information, puisque tu tiens tellement à le savoir : la semaine prochaine, on organise un enterrement de vie de garçon avec Kise, Murasakibara et Aomine, maintenant qu'il est revenu. Et c'est marqué sur l'agenda, consulte ton iPhone._

Takao aurait bien répliqué quelque chose, mais la tonalité se mit à bipper avant qu'il en ait eu le temps. Un moment, il contempla la page d'accueil de son portable. Puis il le verrouilla.

Las, il termina son chocolat en silence.

Il regarda son téléphone. Le rouvrit, regarda dans l'agenda partagé.

C'était bien indiqué à la date du samedi suivant.

… Il s'y était vraiment pris comme un pied.

* * *

\- Tetsu-kuuun ! Il est là !

Déjà à bout de souffle, Kuroko dut sprinter de toutes ses forces pour attraper le wagon dans lequel Momoi venait de sauter. Prendre le métro in extremis allait devenir une sorte de routine, chez eux.

Il manqua de valser sur le côté quand le train démarra – il valsa, en fait, mais Momoi le rattrapa juste à temps.

\- On l'a eu~

\- … On l'a eu.

Prenant bien soin de toujours rester accroché à quelque chose, il se fraya un chemin derrière elle jusqu'à une banquette libre, et ils s'assirent côte à côte.

Ils passèrent les premières stations sans ouvrir la bouche. Bizarrement, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte, avant. Peut-être que leur proximité n'était plus aussi habituelle. Depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié, il était bien retourné passer quelques soirées chez elle. Mais le plus clair de son temps, il le passait chez Kise. Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix – c'était Kise qui insistait.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allés au café.

Momoi lui donna un petit coup de coude complice, mais il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, comme souvent, qu'il eut un petit sursaut. Avec le wagon qui tanguait déjà, ce détail passa totalement inaperçu.

\- Mukkun va être content.

Il contempla cette affirmation un moment. Peut-être bien, oui. Ou peut-être qu'il serait encore plus désabusé de voir tout un troupeau envahir son salon de thé à l'heure de la fermeture. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il aurait probablement du mal à faire la différence.

Il hocha la tête, malgré tout.

\- Aomine-kun n'est jamais venu ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Jamais. Il s'est sauvé avant. C'est l'occasion de voir quel gâteau Mukkun a confectionné pour lui~

A cette idée, Kuroko se lécha discrètement les lèvres. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de savourer son flan attitré.

Il se tourna vers Momoi, et lui trouva un sourire rêveur.

\- Vous vous êtes revus depuis la semaine dernière ?

L'espace d'un instant, elle resta parfaitement immobile, toute à ses pensées réjouissantes et pas bien difficiles à cerner, à en voir son visage ravi.

\- … Euh, quoi ?!

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, pour se retrouver face à son regard fixe et inexpressif. Elle baissa la tête, enroulant nerveusement une longue mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts.

\- N-non… Enfin, y avait pas tellement de raison qu'on se voit, non plus… J'ai travaillé toute la semaine, et comme on devait se voir tous ensemble ce week-end… voilà…

Son regard s'était finalement posé sur ses pieds, dont la pointe se levait en rythme l'une après l'autre. S'il n'était pas convaincu à cent pourcent que ses soupçons étaient fondés, Kuroko constata avec un sourire qu'il ne s'était finalement pas trompé.

\- Tu dois être soulagée, pas vrai ? Qu'il soit revenu.

Elle fit oui de la tête.

\- Même si j'attends ses explications de pied ferme. S'il croit que je vais passer l'éponge aussi facilement, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil bien profond.

Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse, mais pas vraiment menaçante, suscitant un petit rire chez son voisin.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on lui a beaucoup manqué.

\- Oui. Il serait forcément revenu pour te voir.

\- Pour te voir toi aussi.

… Il était peut-être allé un peu loin.

Instantanément, Momoi se pétrifia des pieds à la tête. Et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Comme une statue.

Une statue à la carnation éclatante.

\- Et-et toi alors ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté, depuis que tu as revu Akashi-kun.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de se pétrifier. Un peu brutal, comme changement de sujet.

Ses yeux bleus grand ouverts clignèrent deux fois.

\- Euh… Vraiment pas du tout ?

Elle secoua la tête. Bien. Ça lui avait approximativement pris toute une soirée pour tout raconter à Kise. D'ailleurs… Kise et Momoi se tenaient régulièrement au courant de tout ce qui touchait à leur petit protégé – sans mentir, il avait déjà surpris le blondinet en train d'informer leur amie commune par texto que Kurokocchi était allé se coucher après avoir repris de la purée au dîner et mangé les cookies qu'il avait spécialement achetés pour lui~. Parfois, il les soupçonnait de jouer au papa et à la maman avec lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle connaissait déjà une bonne partie de l'histoire.

Il regarda avec une certaine appréhension le sourire impatient qu'elle lui adressait.

Et rendit les armes.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau, tu sais. La première fois, je l'ai croisé devant l'hôtel où ils organisaient la soirée, suite à quoi je me suis retrouvé bêtement à prendre l'eau sur un trottoir en attendant que vous veniez me chercher – encore une fois, désolé pour ce soir-là…

Elle lui fit signe que ça n'avait aucune importance, en prenant soin de ne surtout pas l'interrompre.

\- Et la deuxième fois, c'était il y a... à peu près trois semaines. J'avais demandé à Nanamine-san où je pourrais le trouver, et sur son conseil je suis allé à l'hippodrome qui se trouve juste à l'est de Tôkyô. Une fois là-bas, j'ai bien failli rester devant les portes parce que je n'étais pas autorisé à rentrer. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Akashi-kun est arrivé et au final, on est entrés ensemble. … Momoi-san ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, elle avait pris une attitude un peu étrange. Ses deux poings fermés étaient pressés contre sa bouche, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lire son expression, et il y avait comme des petites étoiles qui miroitaient dans ses yeux.

Comme il s'arrêtait, elle prit subitement conscience qu'elle se laissait légèrement aller, et se redressa d'un coup sur son siège.

\- Ah, euh, désolée ! J'étais juste… absorbée par ton histoire.

Ses mots sortirent avec un tel débit qu'il n'était pas bien sûr d'en avoir saisi le sens. Mais elle secoua rapidement la main avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Bref, continue !

\- Euh… oui, donc ensuite, j'ai vu son…

Son regard insistant était tout de même légèrement perturbant.

\- … cheval, parce qu'il participait à une course, ce jour-là. Je n'y étais pas vraiment allé pour ça, au départ, mais j'ai bien aimé, tout compte fait. Après ça, on a discuté. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tiré un trait sur ce qui s'était passé, et je lui ai demandé qu'au moins, il prenne ses responsabilités vis-à-vis d'Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun et tous ceux qui ont subi le contrecoup de cette histoire.

Elle hocha la tête.

Silence.

\- … Et c'est tout ?

\- … Oui, pourquoi ?

Sans prévenir, elle bondit du siège, sa tête heurtant l'une des poignées suspendues au plafond. Les quelques adultes, les deux grand-mères ainsi qu'un groupe d'écoliers qui se trouvaient dans le même wagon tournèrent tous la tête vers elle d'un même mouvement, et elle se rassit aussi sec.

\- Après tout ce que tu as traversé, c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à vous dire ?!

\- … J'aurais eu d'autres choses à raconter, probablement, mais l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille avait été étouffé dans l'œuf. La mine déconfite, elle le regarda d'un air dépité.

\- Tetsu-kun… Il y a sans doute encore des choses que je ne sais pas, alors je suis peut-être mal placée pour te dire ça, mais…

Alors que Kuroko se demandait s'il y avait vraiment des choses qu'elle ne savait pas encore, elle lui prit subitement la main, si vite qu'il manqua de sursauter à nouveau.

\- Tu ne dois pas abandonner ! Ce n'est que le début ! Moi, je crois en toi !

\- Merci, mais… je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Le métro s'arrêta une fois de plus.

Et Momoi reprit des couleurs.

\- C'est vrai~?

Il lâcha sa main, mais lui répondit par un de ses petits sourires qui la faisaient fondre à chaque fois, malgré les années et ce qui s'y était glissé entre temps.

\- Après tout ce qui s'est passé, comme tu l'as dit, je crois que si j'avais vraiment voulu le faire, j'aurais baissé les bras avant. Et puis…

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, où scintillait par intervalles une lumière rouge sur le mur noir du tunnel.

\- … si j'étais sûr qu'il a choisi la situation dans laquelle il est aujourd'hui, je me ferais sans doute une raison. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de doutes… et quand je l'ai vu l'autre jour, ça ne m'a pas vraiment rassuré.

Tirant doucement sur sa manche, la jeune fille lui fit signe que c'était leur arrêt. Ils descendirent de la rame, et attendirent d'être sortis de la gare pour reprendre leur conversation dans un environnement sonore à peu près acceptable.

Momoi se pencha vers lui, et lui demanda à voix basse :

\- Dis… Akashi-kun a une double personnalité, non ?

Kuroko, qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça, lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Parce que… déjà au collège, et ensuite au lycée, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait souvent une attitude contradictoire. Du coup, je me suis dit que peut-être que d'un côté, il veut effectivement faire comme si rien n'était arrivé et se conformer à ce que sa famille attend de lui… mais que de l'autre, il espère encore pouvoir renouer avec toi.

Il resta pensif un moment. Ils traversèrent la rue et arrivèrent sur le trottoir du café.

\- J'ai pensé ça aussi, pendant un moment. Parce que j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que l'un me rejetait, et pas l'autre. Mais quand je le vois, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas une telle différence entre les deux. Il y en a une, c'est vrai, mais pas au point que l'un veuille qu'on se réconcilie à tout prix alors que l'autre ne peut pas m'encadrer. Dans les deux cas, il garde les mêmes sentiments, mais… c'est un peu comme si l'un des deux cherchait à les effacer.

Momoi se tut. L'enseigne du salon de thé était déjà en vue.

Comme elle ne disait plus rien, Kuroko ajouta :

\- C'est un peu compliqué, dit comme ça… mais il y a bien des gens qui cohabitent à trois…

Elle éclata de rire, et le poussa pour le chahuter un peu – avec Kuroko, c'était suffisant pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage, il trottina quelques foulées pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

\- Je peux te demander autre chose ?

Tandis qu'il marchait à reculons, il acquiesça. Ses joues devinrent un peu plus roses alors qu'elle le regardait.

\- Lequel des deux tu aimes ?

Il s'arrêta.

Par précaution, se remit dans le bon sens.

Et reprit sa marche.

Juste un peu devant Momoi pour qu'elle ne voit pas son visage.

\- … Les deux.

Elle l'avait vu, c'était sûr.

Et rien que cette idée le fit rougir davantage.

\- Kurokocchi ! Momocchi !

Kise avait ouvert la porte et les attendait déjà avec son habituelle joie de vivre.

\- Kiichan ! Tout le monde est arrivé ?

\- Il ne manquait plus que vous. … Kurokocchi, t'es venu en courant ?

Faute de mieux, l'intéressé répondit hâtivement que oui, et ils passèrent le seuil sans laisser à Kise le temps de s'attarder sur la pigmentation de son visage.

Autour des tables, quelques clients s'attardaient encore à siroter leur café d'un air distrait après une longue journée de bureaux et métros surpeuplés. Mais le cœur de la fête se situait près du comptoir. Fidèle au poste, Himuro bavardait avec Aomine des résultats du dernier tournoi de NBA qu'ils avaient tous les deux assidûment suivi, et de ce que Kuroko entendait, Aomine était clairement envieux de son voisin qui n'avait aucune difficulté à suivre toute l'actualité sur le vif, en anglais. Quant à Murasakibara, cette fois, il était sur un siège, lui aussi, mais toujours avec son tablier d'un blanc immaculé. Vautré sur un tabouret aurait été plus approprié, et si l'on comparait avec son accoutrement irréprochable, des chaussures cirées jusqu'à la queue de cheval, c'était presque une métaphore visuelle de ce qu'il était depuis la fin du lycée : irrécupérablement paresseux et nonchalant, mais étonnamment rigoureux dès qu'il s'agissait de mettre son savoir-faire au service de la gourmandise.

Aomine le fit vite libérer la place, ceci dit, pour avoir son amie d'enfance et son vieux camarade de collège de chaque côté de lui – il fit passer ça pour un privilège qu'il leur accordait en les faisant s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais personne n'était dupe. Kise fut donc relégué au bout de la rangée, et posa ses coudes sur le bar d'un air boudeur.

A peine furent-ils installés que quatre assiettes apparurent comme par magie devant eux. Toutes présentant un gâteau de forme et de couleur différentes – Kuroko fut ravi de reconnaître son flan vanille caramel. Décidément, quand il s'agissait de manger, leur hôte ne perdait pas une seconde. Seul Himuro fut gratifié d'une tasse de thé, qui, à en juger par le nombre de sachets humides accumulés dans le verre devant lui, était au moins la cinquième d'un long après-midi.

Pour la première fois, il put admirer le cupcake aux fraises de Momoi et le gâteau à la banane de Kise. L'un comme l'autre lui paraissaient terriblement appétissants. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, ce fut sans conteste celui d'Aomine.

Et pour cause.

C'était un donut.

Un gros donut, tout ce qu'il y a de plus rustique. Avec pour toute décoration un glaçage bleu nuit, et des petits éclats de sucre jaunes qui faisaient penser à des étoiles.

\- Il est à quoi, ce gâteau ?

La bouche pleine, Aomine haussa un sourcil.

\- Chai pas. Au donut.

\- C'est de la crème pâtissière.

Murasakibara le corrigea d'un air irrité. Le glouton haussa les épaules, alors qu'il en suçotait les dernières miettes sur ses doigts.

\- Ouais, voilà.

\- C'est donc ça, le gâteau de Dai-chan~

De son côté, Momoi lui piqua le petit bout de crème qui restait sur le bord de l'assiette avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Interloqué, Aomine se laissa prendre de vitesse, et râla après elle – trop tard, hélas.

\- Comment ça, "mon" gâteau ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne le sais pas encore : Mukkun fait chaque gâteau pour une personne différente.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne le fais pas "pour" qui que ce soit !

Mais Murasakibara avait beau protester, la jeune fille continuait de la taquiner, en répétant "Mais oui, mais oui~", tandis qu'Aomine observait désormais son assiette vide avec un regard plus que mitigé.

Alors que Kuroko acceptait une nouvelle fois de picorer dans le plat de Kise, il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Sur le coup, il pensa que c'était un simple message, mais le vibreur continua de se rappeler à lui avec une certaine persistance, et il finit par se résigner à sortir le téléphone.

\- Je reviens.

Il descendit de son tabouret, et traversa la salle désormais vide. Rapidement, il colla le haut-parleur contre son oreille.

\- Oui ?

\- _Kuroko._

Sa main, qui avait à peine effleuré la poignée, resta suspendue en l'air.

\- … Akashi-kun ?

\- _J'ai une faveur à te demander._

Il ne répondit pas.

\- _Pars à Kyôto avec moi._


	27. 26 - Soirée, et l'appel qui s'en suivit

Tout d'abord et avant toute chose :

BONNE ANNEE

J'espère que 2016 vous apportera beaucoup de bonheur, de bonnes nouvelles, et de fun et... et un Film de Kuroko No Basuke que j'attends avec une impatience à peine maîtrisable ( O .O)

Concernant le chapitre, j'ai rarement été aussi inspiré du début à la fin, mais... la fin est complètement différente de ce qui était prévu au départ ( 0 -o) En tout cas, Akashi est à l'honneur, pour bien commencer l'année.

J'en profite pour vous adresser ce petit message de remerciements, parce que c'est une bonne occasion de le faire : Vous êtes tous géniaux et absolument adorables. Je vous aime. Quand je lis que certains ont passé des nuits blanches sur cette fic - bien sûr je compatis, j'ai connu ça, je sais ce que c'est, le lendemain... - mais je fais des bonds et j'irais presque courir en chaussettes dans la rue si je n'avais pas en horreur toute forme d'exercice physique. Je sais que vous êtes aussi nombreux à lire sans laisser de trace mais en n'en pensant pas moins - vous vous cachez, mais moi je vous vois ( 0 0) - et ce sont toutes ces choses à la fois qui font que je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'écrire cette fic... Alors voilà, je vais m'arrêter là parce que ça commence à faire, mais quoiqu'il en soit, MERCI, et bonne année 2016 !

Reviews time :

**Laura-067** : Je reviens à Aomine très bientôt mais... Pas dans ce chapitre, mais bientôt ! Pareil pour Kise, il est temps que la situation évolue de son côté... Bon, d'accord, je ne parlerai pas de Takao non plus. xD Mais d'Akashi, oh que oui. Et tu le comprendras sans doute, mais l'appel d'Akashi a eu lieu le lendemain de l'enterrement de vie de garçon, qui est racontée dans ce chapitre. A la prochaine fois !

**Road22** : J'avais reconnu ton commentaire, ne t'inquiète pas~ Aomine ne repartira pas de sitôt, non, pas de risque de ce côté-là. Et pour Akashi, bien vu, ce chapitre devrait te le confirmer. Bonne lecture !

**Tigroou** : Que de haine envers Akashiiiii ( TT TT) Il a pas un mauvais fond, voyons ! Il est adorable ! Un petit muffin aux fruits rouges avec un coeur en marshmallow ! Aheum. Calme. Je ne sais pas si tu as tout relu, mais si oui, félicitations. ( = v =) Les vacances sont finies mais voici un petit chapitre pour faire passer la pilule !

**The Manga Killers** : Si tu savais comme j'aime qu'on prenne mon temps avec des reviews comme les tiennes ! D'abord, merci beaucoup, et ensuite : bienvenue ! ... Je relis ta review pour y répondre et... je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est trop pour moi, merci ( TT TT) Je commence aussi avec Takao et Midorima : oui, ils sont adorables. A tel point que leurs scènes s'écrivent presque toutes seules, c'est purement magique~ Ensuite, le lourd : Je. Comprends. Je pourrais parler d'Akashi et Kuroko pendant des heures. Et passer du rire aux larmes en un dixième de seconde. Surtout les larmes. C'est terrible. Sauvez-moi. Alors, que tu me dises que tu les trouves aussi émouvants... merci. Merci mille fois~ Et ne me tue pas, sinon il n'y aura plus jamais de chapitre. Muahahaha, je suis diabolique~ PS : Quelqu'un qui ne déteste pas Akashi... Fabuleux !

**Taouret** : Merci beaucoup ! Si en plus tu dis que tu n'es pas une lectrice de yaoi... c'est un honneur que de bénéficier d'une exception de ta part~ Je suis contente qu'Akashi te plaise comme ça ! J'ai beaucoup de mal avec tous les OOC qui en ont été faits... donc je me prends pas mal la tête pour son personnage. xD Je vois de quel autre site tu viens, j'ai donc mis à jour dessus aussi(enfin), mais c'est peut-être un peu tard, maintenant que tu es venue jusqu'ici~ J'attends ta longue review de pied ferme ( = v =) (Et oui, magnifique pseudo~)

**Gabyweiss** : Hey ! C'est sûr qu'on a plutôt tendance à lire en anglais, ça fait progresser (vraiment, c'est un super moyen de progresser. En Terminale, ma prof d'anglais nous a fait faire un petit test à la rentrée, et à la fin du cours, elle est venue me voir et elle m'a dit "Mais où est-ce que vous avez appris à parler anglais ?" "... Comment vous dire... en lisant ?" xD). Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait une exception pour cette fic ;3 J'ai hâte d'avoir une scène un peu plus longue pour que Kuroko et Aomine puissent discuter comme au bon vieux temps. Et j'aime bien aussi le visuel de Kuroko en poulpe. Beaucoup, même xD Il est encore un peu tôt pour parler d'Aomine et Momoi mais... ça ne saurait tarder~ ... Alors... Akashi en poney arc-en-ciel qui fait de cacas papillons... je devrais pas rigoler... je devrais vraiment pas autant rigoler xD Mais je vois très bien l'idée. Bien. Je ferai en sorte qu'Akashi ne se transforme surtout pas en petit poney (= v =) Kiyoshi et Hanamiya t'ont convaincue ? YES *lève les bras* Ensuite, concernant Takao... pas tout de suite, mais je reviendrai à eux en temps voulu (je ne pourrais pas les abandonner à leur sort, les pauvres !) Voilà, je crois qu'à peu près tout est dit... (et oui, encore un cliffhanger, mwhéhéhé~) Un gâteau pour Kiyoshi, j'y avais pas pensé mais c'est pas idiot, ça ! Il serait pas impossible que je passe plus de temps sur Kiyoshi... mais pas tout de suite... A la prochaine fois~

**Patate** : Ne pleure pas ! Il te reste tellement de belles choses à vivre ! En plus j'aime ton pseudo ! C'est ma faute, j'écris des trucs déprimants... ( u v u) Hé hé, il n'y a pas beaucoup de lemons dans cette fic (... pour l'instant... non, je ne dis rien~), et finalement c'est Takao et Midorima qui ont ouvert le bal... ils me surprendront toujours. En tout cas de rien, merci à toi, et j'attends ta longue review ( = v =)

Bonne lecture everybody~

* * *

**26\. Une soirée, et l'appel qui s'en suivit**

Lorsqu'Akashi appela, il venait de se réveiller, et le soleil déclinait derrière ses rideaux.

Roulant sur le côté, il attrapa mollement son téléphone posé par-terre au pied du canapé. Le rétroéclairage le fit cligner des yeux. L'écran indiquait 18h47.

Il n'aurait pas dû dormir. Le réveil était encore plus dur que la fatigue. Que le semblant de sommeil n'avait pas réussi à effacer. C'était la première fois depuis une éternité qu'il faisait une sieste. Tout compte fait, il aurait dû s'abstenir.

Appeler Kuroko avait été la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

La veille, il avait fêté son enterrement de vie de garçon.

Curieux terme. Comme si une seule soirée suffisait à tirer un trait définitif sur celui que l'on était il y a une heure à peine. A ne plus aspirer qu'à des choses qui font de nous des hommes respectables.

En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait rien enterré. Rien du tout.

C'était exactement le contraire.

* * *

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit en début de soirée. Attrapant sa veste au passage, Akashi ouvrit la porte sur un Midorima qui, à en juger par sa tenue vestimentaire, n'avait pas pris l'occasion à la légère. Il considéra son long manteau noir avec un petit sourire, ce qui, naturellement, suffit à mettre mal à l'aise son camarade d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre… nous sommes en novembre.

\- Mais c'est très bien.

Akashi ne pensait pas à mal en le regardant, mais il aurait menti en disant qu'il ne cherchait pas à le taquiner un peu. C'était une habitude qu'il avait vite reprise dès lors qu'ils avaient recommencé à se fréquenter. Cela remontait bien à un mois maintenant.

Malgré leur entrevue de cet été qui ne s'était pas terminée sur une note très chaleureuse, Midorima avait fini par venir le trouver, à la sortie de son université. Akashi se serait attendu à ce qu'il veuille régler ses comptes avec lui. Mais il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre once d'animosité dans ses propos. Il était simplement venu lui demander s'ils pourraient aller dans un café pas loin et discuter autour d'une partie de shôgi, comme au bon vieux temps.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, en parlant de tout et de rien. Akashi gagnait toujours, bien évidemment, mais son adversaire n'avait jamais été du genre à se décourager. Ils se retrouvaient fréquemment, une à deux fois par semaine, toujours au même endroit. Une fois, Takao passa chercher Midorima, sans témoigner une sympathie démesurée à Akashi. C'est ainsi que celui-ci apprit que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble.

La fois suivante, lorsqu'il arriva au café, ce fut pour annoncer qu'il n'avait plus l'intention d'y venir. Midorima n'eut sans doute pas beaucoup de mal à trouver la raison de ce revirement, car il mit aussitôt les choses au clair.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher quoi que ce soit, pour Takao. J'attendais simplement le bon moment pour aborder le sujet sans que tu le prennes comme une provocation.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce que je ressens ?

\- Je me trompe ?

Une sorte de rictus traversa le visage d'Akashi. Après un court silence, il se tourna vers la porte, et Midorima le suivit. A l'intérieur, à l'abri des courants d'air, ils gagnèrent leur table habituelle et s'assirent sans un mot.

En face de lui, Midorima avait un visage plus dur, et l'observait.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de me parler, parce que tu sais que je suis avec un homme.

Akashi ne réagit pas. Mais il était évident qu'il évitait son regard.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas. C'est ton choix, même si je le désapprouve.

\- Ça m'est égal que tu l'approuves ou non.

Surpris, l'ancien capitaine tourna la tête vers lui. Midorima se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Pensivement, il tritura un bout de la serviette élégamment pliée devant lui de ses longs doigts.

\- Tu sais, j'ai longtemps pensé comme toi. J'ai cru aussi que c'était quelque chose qui devait me passer et que ce n'était qu'une question de volonté. D'ailleurs, je le penserais sans doute encore si… si je n'avais pas… _tenté l'expérience_…

Son regard bifurqua rapidement vers les rideaux – jacquard incarnat, très belle qualité –, l'air de chercher une échappatoire à la tournure que prenait la conversation au plus vite.

Il poursuivit, néanmoins – avec une diction un peu plus rapide.

\- Toujours est-il que ça m'a au moins appris quelque chose. Et c'est que ce que je réduisais constamment à un égarement passager et sans importance signifiait beaucoup plus pour moi que ce que je me bornais à croire. Même maintenant, je sais que je ne regretterai pas cette décision, et dieu sait que j'ai eu du mal à la prendre. Parfois, il faut savoir se faire confiance.

Il avait conscience des deux iris hétérochromes qui le dévisageaient avec une oppressante intensité. Mais il ne laissait pas paraître qu'elles l'impressionnaient. A son propre étonnement, il se découvrait une assurance inattendue en affirmant ce qu'il pensait.

Mais Akashi lui coupa bien vite l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Si tu es si confiant, je présume que tu en as parlé à ton entourage aussi. Ils étaient contents pour toi ?

Midorima cessa de déplier la serviette, et se tint coi. Akashi prit un air désabusé.

\- Ah… tu n'en as pas parlé ? Au temps pour moi.

Sa main au feu qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas désolé. La discussion resta en suspens alors qu'un serveur venait s'enquérir de leur commande. Lorsqu'il tourna les talons, Akashi s'assit plus confortablement et croisa les jambes, sous le regard inflexible de Midorima.

\- Je comprends ce que tu essaies de me dire. Tu es convaincu d'avoir trouvé la personne qui te rendra heureux et ça te donne la sensation d'être invincible et que rien ne pourra vous arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous trouviez confrontés à la réalité…

Deux tasses de café furent déposées sur la table. Akashi attendit que l'intrus quittât les lieux, puis ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur son vis-à-vis.

\- … vous jouirez de l'illusion qu'on peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

En l'écoutant, Midorima avait l'impression qu'il ne s'adressait pas exactement à lui. Quand il l'entendait parler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il pensait à Kuroko. Et plutôt que de le blesser, ses propos l'attristaient, quelque part.

\- J'ai l'intention d'en toucher un mot à ma famille. Je ne sais pas quelle sera leur réaction, mais je suis d'accord : on ne peut pas vivre éternellement en se cachant. C'est la moindre des choses de les en informer. Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il but une gorgée, reposa doucement la tasse.

\- Mais va savoir pourquoi, je voulais en parler avec toi d'abord. Peut-être parce que nous sommes dans la même situation.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre la dégustation de son café, il s'interrompit. Akashi observait le sien avec gravité.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était ton choix. Et tu m'as répondu que tu n'avais que faire de mon avis. Alors très bien. Fais-en à ton idée. Mais ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi : j'ai changé, et je n'ai aucune intention de revenir en arrière.

\- Et tu es heureux comme ça.

Akashi le considéra derrière le rebord de porcelaine blanche.

\- Tu es plus naïf que ce que je croyais, Shintarô. Pourtant, toi aussi tu as des responsabilités. Tu devrais savoir ce qui passe en priorité.

\- C'est un choix qui complique beaucoup de choses, je te le concède. Plus que si l'on choisit l'option mariage et vie de famille. Mais tu vois, sans rentrer dans des considérations philosophiques, je crois qu'on ne peut aller nulle part si l'on ne commence pas par s'accepter tel que l'on est. En prendre conscience et l'assumer, c'est la seule façon d'être en paix avec soi-même.

\- En prendre conscience, l'assumer, et le maîtriser. On peut s'améliorer, il suffit de le vouloir.

Les deux tasses étaient vides à présent. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à poursuivre le débat. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux butés au possible, et qu'ils avaient plus de chances de convaincre leur soucoupe qu'elle pouvait voler que de faire changer l'autre d'avis.

Il y avait une dernière chose malgré tout que Midorima tenait à dire.

\- Ma seule crainte, c'est que tu sois en permanent conflit avec toi-même, comme ça s'est produit par le passé. Ce que tu essaies de changer, c'est bien plus profond qu'une mauvaise habitude ou une simple lubie.

_Et c'est en t'efforçant constamment d'être celui qu'on attendait de toi que tu as fini par devenir quelqu'un d'autre._ Mais il n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée. Mentionner sa double personnalité à Akashi en ces termes aurait été très maladroit. Et qui plus est, le sujet était tabou.

L'intéressé se leva. Il déposa l'argent sur la table, et lui glissa en guise de conclusion :

\- Je l'ai déjà changé.

C'était en ces termes que s'était terminé leur dernier entretien. Cinq minutes plus tard, Midorima recevait un appel de Takao qui, non content d'être devenu exagérément possessif, voyait manifestement d'un mauvais œil son rapprochement avec leur ex-meilleur ennemi. Appel auquel l'ancien shooteur de Shûtoku n'avait pas donné suite. Organiser cette soirée quand on avait pour amis un oisif tête en l'air, un paresseux de première et un porté disparu qui venait de refaire surface sans crier gare, c'était comme diriger un navire qui prend l'eau vers le premier port en vue ; une galère de tous les instants.

Enfin. Il avait réussi. C'était le principal.

En face de lui, Akashi ne se départait pas de son sourire amusé.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait mettre des vêtements qui ne craignaient pas ?

Midorima tira brièvement sur ses manches, histoire de lisser un éventuel pli.

\- J'ai prévu ce qu'il faut en-dessous.

Tandis qu'Akashi boutonnait sa veste beige, des éclats de voix jaillirent à côté du perron. Pas bien difficile de savoir qui en était l'origine. Aomine trouva tout de même le moyen, comme il s'éloignait vivement de Kise en marche arrière pour se mettre hors de portée, de bousculer une jeune femme de chambre qui traversait l'allée. Il s'excusa aussitôt – avec sa nonchalance habituelle, cela dit –, mais la petite brunette, sans doute sensiblement impressionnée par ce grand jeune homme, s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Perplexe, il jeta un coup d'œil à Akashi.

\- … C'était pas elle, ta fiancée ?

Ce à quoi l'intéressé ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait jamais osé m'adresser la parole.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez du staff, ici…

L'espace d'un instant, Aomine parut pensif. Aucun d'eux n'eut beaucoup de peine à deviner qu'il contemplait avec un intérêt certain le concept d'être à la tête d'une maison fortunée pourvue d'une faction de jolies soubrettes charmantes et dévouées – concept qui n'avait sans doute que peu à voir avec le quotidien d'Akashi, mise à part la maison fortunée.

Lui avait respecté la consigne de ne pas mettre de vêtements trop délicats. Sweatshirt à capuche et baskets. Pas de risque de perte majeure. Bien évidemment, Kise ne se serait pas contenté d'une telle sobriété. Son trenchcoat ne dévoilait pas le haut, mais il portait un pantalon cintré qui ne s'était certainement pas égaré dans une friperie avant de trouver preneur. Comme, probablement, environ quatre-vingt-dix pourcents du contenu de ses penderies.

Ceci étant dit, Akashi n'avait aucune idée de leur destination, ce soir.

\- Bon, on y va ?

Levant le nez, Murasakibara dépassait d'une tête les barreaux du portail. Chez lui non plus, pas de surprise : un baggy et un long gilet qui aurait fait une robe à plus d'un, toujours miser sur les valeurs sûres.

\- Oui, allons-y. On va déjà perdre suffisamment de temps dans les embouteillages.

Midorima prit la tête du petit groupe qui descendit la rue jusqu'à une voiture garée de travers sur le trottoir. Murasakibara sortit une clé accrochée à un vieux nounours qui avait l'air d'avoir traversé trois guerres nucléaires et les phares clignotèrent dans un déclic mécanique.

\- C'est ta voiture, Atsushi ?

\- Ouais. Je l'ai eue y a un mois pour mon anniv'. Elle était à mon frère, mais il s'en est racheté une autre.

Pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. L'époque où cet engin rouillé avait été neuf et rutilant semblait appartenir à des âges ancestraux. L'un des phares arrière était à l'air libre, le rétroviseur de droite était fixé avec du gros scotch marron… et il y avait une portière rouge. Le reste du véhicule était gris.

L'espace d'un instant, Akashi se demanda si la tenue tout terrain qu'on lui avait conseillé de porter ce soir-là n'était pas une précaution relative au seul trajet à bord de cette fascinante machine venue d'un autre monde.

Kise et Aomine n'étaient pas bien farouches et plongèrent la tête la première à l'intérieur – surtout Aomine, bien décidé à ne pas se taper le siège du milieu. Comme on les entendait se disputer depuis la rue, Midorima poussa un soupir et rentra à son tour, avec la ferme intention de ne pas les laisser rendre le voyage qui s'annonçait déjà chaotique encore plus insupportable par leurs chamailleries. Murasakibara s'assit au volant – ou plutôt s'y recroquevilla, étant donné la bassesse du plafond et le léger handicap de sa taille dans ce genre de cas de figure – et il ne resta plus à Akashi qu'à prendre place du côté passager, en songeant qu'il allait bientôt éprouver un subit élan d'affection à l'égard de son chauffeur habituel.

\- Attachez vos ceintures…

Le conseil aurait été encore plus pertinent si le conducteur l'avait donné avant d'entamer une brutale marche-arrière. Akashi bascula en avant, manquant de rentrer la tête la première dans le tableau de bord. Il entendit un "boum" étouffé dans son dos, et en conclut qu'Aomine avait eu moins de chance que lui.

Le véhicule fit une embardée retentissante et s'engagea sur la chaussée. A l'arrière, Kise, qui avait échoué au milieu, cherchait en vain où est-ce que sa ceinture devait aller. Et Midorima, si près de la vitre que son front donnait l'impression d'avoir fusionné avec, cherchait à limiter au maximum tout contact avec son voisin, mission impossible compte tenu de l'étroitesse de l'habitacle.

Miraculeusement, le trajet se fit sans autre incident notable. Murasakibara avait beau ne pas être d'une délicatesse extrême dans ses manœuvres, son naturel un peu relâché et flegmatique en faisait le dernier candidat aux excès de vitesse et autres infractions courantes. Il s'arrêtait à chaque feu orange et ralentissait nettement – très nettement – dans les virages, au point qu'Akashi en vint à penser qu'il était certainement la cause de nombreux bouchons à lui tout seul.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parking souterrain, au bout de trois quart d'heure de route, animés tout du long par les sujets de conversation sans queue ni tête de Kise, qui passaient avec beaucoup de naturel de l'invasion du pays par les ratons laveurs ces dernières années à la dernière interview qu'il avait passée pour un magazine de mode – curieusement ou non, le premier sujet suscita deux fois plus de réactions que le deuxième.

Le petit groupe dîna dans un restaurant français, où Aomine se sentit aussi à son aise qu'un lapin dans un aquarium. Après avoir lorgné le menu qui, il en était intimement convaincu, n'était pas destiné à être compris par le commun des mortels, il parvint à obtenir du blondinet qui les servait qu'on lui apporte un steak haché basique – "Et pas un… entrelacs de charolaise virevolté dans son coulis d'abricots pochés au Dom Pérignon" – avec des patates. Murasakibara demanda la même chose. Kise fut quant à lui ravi de découvrir qu'il y avait de la soupe à l'oignon gratinée au menu, et Midorima et Akashi s'attaquèrent – courageusement, selon Aomine – au plat du jour à base de fruits de mer et d'une curieuse sauce aux champignons.

Si le choix du plat les avait plongés dans une confusion certaine, il en fut tout autrement pour le dessert. L'embarras du choix était tel que Murasakibara finit par imposer que chacun partage un bout de ce qu'il commanderait, s'assurant au passage que tout le monde prenait bien un dessert différent.

\- Je vais fonder une religion à la gloire des éclairs au chocolat !

A peine sorti du restaurant, Kise prévoyait déjà son prochain rendez-vous avec sa nouvelle âme sœur culinaire. Là-dessus, Aomine ne trouva rien à redire.

\- J'avoue. Je m'en referais bien des comme ça tous les jours.

\- C'est le meilleur gâteau que j'ai jamais mangé !

Piqué au vif, Murasakibara le fusilla du regard, et Kise s'empressa d'agiter les mains devant lui pour démentir.

\- Enfin, après les tiens, Murasakicchi, évidemment !

\- En tout cas, c'était une très bonne idée.

Akashi souffla dans ses mains pour se réchauffer, et les regarda successivement, faute de savoir à qui il devait s'adresser. Le doigt pointé de Kise lui indiqua Midorima.

\- C'est Midorimacchi qui a eu l'idée.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Merci.

Peu enclin à s'attarder sur le sujet, le jeune homme à lunettes marmonna un rapide "Pas de quoi" et remonta le col de son manteau.

\- Bon, on va pas y passer le réveillon…

Brusquement, Akashi fut plongé dans le noir. Il manqua de trébucher en arrière, et butta contre un corps musclé qu'il identifia comme celui d'Aomine. Celui-ci venait soudainement de recouvrir ses yeux d'un bandeau.

\- Que…?

Il ne protesta pas, mais la démarche avait de quoi surprendre. Il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main, et entendit la voix de Kise tout près de lui.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas très loin.

On le tira vers l'avant, et il suivit, contraint de s'en remettre aux quatre autres pour le guider. Avec une précaution extrême – par peur des représailles, peut-être –, Kise prenait garde à le prévenir si la moindre crevasse, la moindre flaque d'eau se dressait sur leur chemin. Akashi ne marchait pas beaucoup plus lentement que d'habitude. D'abord parce que Midorima marchait devant lui, et que s'il y avait eu un panneau sur leur trajectoire, il se le serait en toute logique payé avant lui, et ensuite à cause d'Aomine qui le collait d'un peu trop près, et qui ne manquerait probablement pas de lui rentrer dedans s'il ralentissait.

La surprise passée, il se prit au jeu, et lorsque Kise lui demanda s'il se sentait perdu, il lui détailla avec la plus grande précision le parcours qu'ils venaient de faire, avec chaque tournant et chaque changement de trottoir.

\- Evidemment… Il en faut plus que ça pour le perdre…

Le blond soupira bruyamment, constatant que leur petit procédé – c'était sûrement lui qui en avait eu l'idée – n'avait finalement pas servi à grand-chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Murasakibara ôta le bandeau. Et Akashi se retrouva face à une enseigne lumineuse allumée plein phare, qui l'aveugla une seconde fois.

\- … Une boîte de nuit ?

\- Pas exactement. C'est là que le code vestimentaire prend tout son sens. Midorimacchi, le matos.

Grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe, Midorima fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit plusieurs sachets en plastique vides, qu'il répartit entre chacun d'eux.

\- Mettez vos téléphones portables et votre argent dedans. Ça leur évitera d'être mouillés.

\- _Mouillés _?

Akashi répéta ce dernier mot, dubitatif, mais aucun n'avait l'air disposé à lâcher le morceau. Kise et Aomine lui adressèrent un sourire qui en disait long sur leur anticipation de sa réaction. Bien. Il allait vite savoir.

Ils se présentèrent à l'entrée, et le videur, lui-même plutôt costaud dans son genre mais qui faisait pâle figure devant Murasakibara, jeta un coup d'œil perplexe en direction d'Akashi. Naturellement, il détonnait un peu au milieu de tous ces géants qui faisaient facilement une tête de plus que lui. En temps normal, avec Kuroko à ses côtés, la différence était moins flagrante.

Mais Kuroko n'était pas là.

Alors que le type qui n'en finissait pas de jeter des regards suspicieux au titan de deux mètres qui les accompagnait, Midorima se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il s'appliqua à penser à autre chose, et reporta son regard vers la porte d'un air curieux.

\- On va voir ça tout de suite…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un sas, et ils s'entassèrent tous les cinq à l'intérieur.

Le passage derrière eux se referma. Des cris et de la musique à plein volume jaillirent en même temps qu'une seconde porte, automatique cette fois, leur dévoilait une immense salle dont Akashi ne voyait encore que le plafond derrière le mur humain qui se dressait devant lui.

Mais quand les autres s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, le spectacle fut suffisamment saisissant pour le laisser sans voix quelques secondes.

Tout, absolument tout – la piste, le bar, les gens –, tout autour d'eux baignait dans un torrent de mousse blanche. Les projecteurs multicolores lui donnaient des airs d'arc-en-ciel de bulles ici et là. Quant aux personnes présentes, elles étaient toutes sautillantes et détrempées, disparaissant sous les vagues et s'envoyant des boules de mousse sans viser.

En somme, il avait atterri dans une sorte de baignoire géante.

\- Alors, Akashi ? Ça surprend, la première fois, hein ?

\- Plutôt, oui.

Aomine ne le savait peut-être pas, mais il n'était jamais allé en soirée. Enfin, dans une soirée qui rassemblait des jeunes de son âge. Le genre de soirées auquel il était habitué se faisait autour d'un buffet, et consistait pour la majeure partie à rester statique, en saluant des grands patrons grisonnants comme si leur présence était ni plus ni moins le parangon du ravissement.

Ici, la moyenne d'âge ne dépassait sans doute pas 25 ans. Et à la réflexion, ils étaient certainement les plus jeunes.

\- Bon, puisqu'on en est là, quel est le but exactement ?

Midorima remonta ses lunettes à qui il pouvait déjà présager un avenir funeste. Akashi remarqua à cette occasion que, fait rarissime, il ne transportait aucun objet incongru aujourd'hui. Quel qu'il soit, le porte-bonheur du jour devait malheureusement être incompatible avec la mousse.

\- Y a pas de but, sérieux. Tu rentres dedans, et puis tu t'amuses. Si tu veux pas danser, t'es pas obligé, de toute façon c'est pas comme si les gens pouvaient te voir, dans tout ce bordel.

Deux filles barbouillées de blanc leur rentrèrent dedans sans le faire exprès – enfin, c'est ce qu'elles leur dirent –, et disparurent dans une nouvelle marée comme elles étaient venues.

\- C'est le délire, ce truc ! Allez, on y va !

Kise tira Aomine par la manche, sans prêter attention une seule seconde à ses protestations, et celui-ci se raccrocha au premier bras venu. Il attrapa Murasakibara, qui attrapa Akashi, qui attrapa Midorima, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq au milieu d'une véritable piscine de mousse.

Akashi sortit la tête et dégagea un espace autour de lui pour éviter de boire la tasse. La sensation moite et humide lui donna d'abord la désagréable impression d'avoir plongé dans son bain sans s'être déshabillé au préalable. D'ailleurs, au moins la moitié des gens qui flottaient autour de lui étaient des hommes torse-nus et des filles en haut de maillot de bain.

Quelqu'un lui attrapa l'épaule. Il lui fallut bien trois secondes pour reconnaître Kise, qui s'était déjà fait une barbe de Père Noël et de gros sourcils blancs.

\- T'es vraiment un gros gamin, toi !

A côté de lui, Aomine lui envoya une bonne tartine en pleine face, transformant de manière assez convaincante le Père Noël en Yéti. Kise lâcha Akashi et s'appliqua à faire disparaître intégralement son assaillant sous la mousse. A les voir, on aurait dit deux gosses dans la piscine à balles de McDo.

Faisant un pas de côté pour éviter un fêtard qui passait près de lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges buta contre un homme à la carrure solide. Un homme qui fulminait en silence derrière ses carreaux couverts de mousse.

\- Dommage que les lunettes ne soient pas encore équipées d'essuie-glaces…

Midorima émit un grognement agacé et dégagea son champ de vision comme il pouvait.

\- Regrettable, oui.

Peut-être que la musique et le petit air de folie qui planait dans le coin y étaient pour quelque chose. Ou alors c'était simplement parce qu'il aimait embêter Midorima. Toujours est-il qu'Akashi se sentit subitement d'humeur joueuse, et souffla un nuage de bulles en direction de son visage.

\- Mais…?! Je viens juste de les nettoyer !

Le temps qu'il les essuie à nouveau, le porteur de lunettes ne put voir le plus petit se fondre dans la mousse et disparaître.

\- Où qu'il est…? Akashi, reviens tout de suite !

Aussi se lança-t-il à la poursuite d'Akashi dans la mer de bulles. Et c'est ainsi que Midorima finit couvert de mousse de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

\- Vous voulez que j'aille vous en recherchez, les gars ?

Aomine bascula l'un des verres du bout du doigt, constatant amèrement qu'il ne restait plus une goutte de leur troisième tournée.

Affalé contre le dossier détrempé, Midorima déboutonna le col de sa chemise – son cou était aussi rouge que son visage –, et agita vaguement la main.

\- Pas pour moi.

\- Moi non plus.

Akashi se tourna vers Murasakibara. Il s'était carrément étalé sur la banquette, occupant trois places à lui tout seul. Il lui attrapa le bras et le secoua. Sans résultat. Lorsqu'il lui picota les côtes du bout du doigt à plusieurs reprises, cependant, sa tentative fut plus fructueuse.

\- Mmmmh…?

Ouvrant à peine les yeux, le dormeur grogna comme un gros ours qu'on aurait dérangé en pleine hibernation. Il fit une grimace, la lumière et la musique lui coupant toute nouvelle retraite dans une seconde sieste. A contrecœur, il repassa en position assise, mi-homme mi-zombie.

\- A mon avis, il a eu sa dose.

Personne n'allait dire le contraire. Manifestement, boire ne lui réussissait pas.

Lentement, très lentement, il se leva, et l'air hagard, se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer.

\- Seul ?

Akashi le regarda d'un air soucieux, mais Midorima, depuis le fond de son siège, lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

\- Il habite juste à côté, il peut rentrer à pied. On avait prévu de passer la nuit chez lui, de toute façon.

Murasakibara traça son chemin à travers la foule. Sa taille jouant en sa faveur, tout le monde s'écartait pour le laisser passer, de peur de se faire renverser.

Le mur de mousse se referma sur lui, et Aomine reprit son verre – enfin, un de ses verres – sur la table.

\- Bon, on vous laisse alors. Si on se revoit pas d'ici-là, à demain.

Akashi acquiesça, et le jeune homme qui n'en était visiblement qu'au début de sa soirée repartit vers le bar, Kise sur ses talons.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux, de chaque côté de la table, harassés par toutes ces bulles et ces verres. Leurs chemises leur collaient au corps. Laissant aller sa tête en arrière, Akashi ferma les yeux. Et fut bientôt secoué par la voix caverneuse de son voisin.

\- T'endors pas, toi aussi.

\- Je récupère, c'est tout.

Là où ils se trouvaient, la musique n'était pas aussi entêtante que tout à l'heure. De ce fait, Midorima n'eut pas à trop hausser le ton pour se faire entendre.

\- La date est fixée, alors ?

Akashi sembla mettre un moment à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Puis il répondit d'un air serein :

\- Le 20 décembre.

\- Sympathique cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il sourit sans relever la note d'ironie. Midorima reprit.

\- Cette soirée intervient un peu tôt, mais comme je doute que tu sois disponible par la suite.

\- Non, c'est très bien. J'aurais sans doute peu l'occasion de sortir, d'ici-là.

En face de lui, le jeune homme à lunettes inspira longuement. Akashi n'ajoutait rien. Il regardait ailleurs, impénétrable.

Finalement, Midorima souffla :

\- Tu vas vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, alors.

Son voisin tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr. C'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début.

\- Je me disais que tu reviendrais peut-être sur ta décision.

\- Shintarô, est-ce que tu essaies de me dissuader ?

Brusquement, son regard se fit plus froid. Un sentiment désagréable parcourut celui qu'il dévisageait.

\- … Non.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Akashi cessa de le regarder, et Midorima sentit instantanément un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Non sans une certaine amertume. Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'avait son ancien capitaine de réduire au silence ceux qui le contredisaient.

Depuis le temps, il avait bien compris que c'était pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne supportait pas d'être remis en question.

Mais lui n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau.

\- J'ai hésité à proposer à Kuroko de venir, mais je suppose que j'ai bien fait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais apprécié la démarche.

Midorima le considéra un moment, songeant en son for intérieur qu'il avait sans doute davantage fait ça pour Kuroko que pour lui.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de latence.

Akashi tourna la tête vers Midorima. Derrière ses lunettes qu'il était parvenu tant bien que mal à nettoyer, son regard papillonnait mollement d'un groupe de jeunes éméchés à un autre. Il trouva où se poser, au bout d'un moment, et ne bougea plus.

Akashi chercha ce qu'il fixait. Il n'eut pas de mal à le trouver. A quelques pas d'eux, accoudés à une rambarde qui surplombait la piste de danse, une petite bande de jeunes mâles dont la plupart ne s'étaient pas encombrés d'un t-shirt observaient leurs congénères en plaisantant, un verre à la main.

Deux d'entre eux paraissaient nettement plus âgés et approchaient sans doute de la trentaine. Il y en avait un autre, typiquement le genre qui devait faire tomber les filles – ou plus probablement les hommes – comme des mouches sans se donner beaucoup de mal : grand, les cheveux courts et clairs et la silhouette justifiant assez bien l'absence de chemise. Le quatrième, plus proche d'Akashi en taille, était plus fin, mais son sourire et les cheveux noirs en bataille qui collaient à ses joues à cause de l'humidité le rendaient attirant à sa manière, plus sauvage que les autres.

Le blond l'attira vers lui, et il fit mine de se débattre. Il ne protesta pas cependant quand il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Tu les regardes aussi.

Les mots de Midorima eurent pour effet de le tirer immédiatement de sa rêverie. Il se redressa, et lui lança un regard plus glaçant que le premier.

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça.

\- C'est l'impression que ça donne, c'est tout.

Comme subitement indisposé par l'atmosphère ambiante, Akashi se leva, et enfila son gilet à peine sec. Silencieux, son camarade le suivit jusqu'au vestiaire.

Ils récupérèrent leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes, qu'ils revêtirent de sorte à laisser le moins de surface découverte possible. Puis ils sortirent dehors, à la lumière des réverbères.

L'air était frais, et avec leurs chemises encore humides, ils ne s'attardèrent pas devant la porte. Marchant côte à côte, ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement de Murasakibara.

La tête rentrée dans son col, Midorima le regardait sans rien dire.

Difficile de déterminer s'il était agacé, ou simplement fatigué après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait l'impression de perdre son temps à essayer de lui faire réaliser qu'il s'engageait pieds et poings liés dans la mauvaise direction. Il en avait forcément conscience. Mais que ce soit parce qu'il voulait se persuader du contraire, ou parce que l'admettre aurait sévèrement nui à sa crédibilité, rien de ce que Midorima pouvait lui dire ne semblait en mesure de lui faire reconsidérer la question. Kuroko s'y était essayé – sans grand succès jusque-là. Et il commençait à douter de ses chances, lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il sortit de ses pensées, tout d'un coup. Akashi avait levé la tête, et lui rendait son regard d'un air interrogateur.

Las, il lui dévoila honnêtement ce qui lui occupait l'esprit.

\- J'aimerais juste te faire comprendre que je ne fais pas ça contre toi. Seulement, quoi que je dise, tu te braques à chaque fois.

_Comme Takao sur certains sujets_, pensa-t-il aussitôt. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour faire des parallèles.

L'expression d'Akashi restait indéchiffrable.

\- Je sais. Ce qui me pose question, c'est plutôt pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes autant. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Kuroko pour que tu aies une dette envers lui ?

\- Tss. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ferais tout ça pour lui. Non, c'est dans un intérêt purement personnel. Crois-moi, je regrette vraiment de m'être mêlé de vos histoires alors que ça ne me concernait absolument pas. Sauf que maintenant, si je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'avoir traversé tout ça pour rien, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Je vois. C'est légitime.

\- Et il n'y a pas seulement ça…

Faisant une pause sur leur parcours, il s'appuya contre la barrière qui bordait la chaussée, laissant reposer sa jambe sur l'une des barres. Akashi s'arrêta en face de lui sans prononcer un mot.

Au bout d'un moment, Midorima reprit :

\- Il n'y a pas que pour toi que cette décision est difficile. Je connais Nanamine depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que toi, et c'est une fille bien. Pour parler franchement, elle ne mérite pas de subir ça.

L'œil rouge et l'œil jaune s'étrécirent dans le peu de lumière qui les éclairait.

\- De subir _quoi_ ?

Pas décontenancé une seule seconde, Midorima le toisa de derrière ses lunettes.

\- Tu veux vraiment te l'entendre dire ?

Akashi ne répondit pas.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il luttait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

En face de lui, le jeune homme pesa ses mots.

Puis il demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu es capable de la prendre dans tes bras ? Est-ce que tu es capable de lui promettre que vous aurez des enfants ensemble ?

L'instant d'après, la main d'Akashi le saisit par le col avec violence, si bien qu'il dut s'agripper à son bras pour ne pas basculer. Il laissa échapper un grognement, et darda sur lui un regard furieux. Mais celui qu'il lui rendit était autrement plus menaçant.

\- Combien de fois il va falloir que je vous le dise ?! J'ai tiré un trait sur Kuroko et toutes ces conneries ! Tout ça, c'est le passé !

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de répondre ?!

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !

\- C'est toi qui persistes à te voiler la face, et tu le sais très bien !

Il ne desserra pas sa prise pendant de longues secondes, l'autre poing contracté au point d'en avoir les jointures complètement blanches. Midorima s'attendit presque à ce qu'il le cogne avec.

Il le lâcha, brusquement, et l'autre se raccrocha à la barrière, sans laquelle il se serait probablement effondré à ses pieds.

Le souffle court, il se hissa à la force de ses bras, et constata, une fois rétabli, qu'Akashi avait fait un pas en arrière. Et qu'il le regardait d'un air méprisant.

\- Je crois que tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à me dire.

Sans se préoccuper de sa réponse, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Il savait où était la maison. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et surtout pas la moindre intention de l'attendre.

A l'allure où il marchait, il arriva à destination à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Il franchit le petit portail. La porte n'était pas fermée.

Depuis le canapé du salon, Murasakibara qui s'était mis en tenue d'intérieur lui fit signe, une chips à la main.

\- T'es tout seul, Akachin ?

Il répondit vaguement que Midorima ne devrait pas tarder. Son hôte acquiesça. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain à l'étage, et dormir dans la chambre d'un de ses frères.

Il monta l'escalier, prit le rechange qu'on avait sorti pour lui sur le lit et gagna la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Les vêtements qu'il tenait dans les mains s'étalèrent sur le tapis humide. Il se passa maladroitement une main sur le visage.

La pièce était minuscule. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû s'enfermer là-dedans.

La respiration saccadée, il s'appuya à deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Et laissa sa tête pendre, tandis qu'il inspirait et expirait par à-coups.

_Comment osent-t-ils…_

A tâtons, il chercha le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche, et le fit tourner. L'eau sortit comme un geyser et l'aspergea sur la moitié du corps.

_J'ai tout fait jusqu'ici pour ne pas commettre la moindre erreur._

Son regard s'égara dans le miroir.

Une forme, floue et inconnue, remplaçait son reflet.

_Personne ne peut rien me reprocher !_

Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. C'était pire.

Dans le noir, il n'en entendait que mieux _sa_ voix.

La sienne, et toutes celles qui résonnaient sans cesse.

De plus en plus fort.

_C'est toi qui persistes à te voiler la face !_

_Toi aussi… prends tes responsabilités._

Comme une sirène d'ambulance qui approche à toute allure.

_Il ne faudra parler de ça à personne, Seijûrô. Surtout pas à ton père. Ce sera notre petit secret… D'accord ?_

Il rouvrit les yeux.

La sirène était passée.

Et tout à coup, plus rien.

Rien que le bruit de l'eau, qui revenait, peu à peu.

Tout autour de lui était embué. La forme dans le miroir avait disparu, et la douche coulait à flots.

Il tira le rideau derrière lui après s'être déshabillé. L'eau chaude se déversa sur sa tête et l'enveloppa comme dans une bulle.

_Pourquoi…_

Petit à petit,_ sa_ voix aussi lui parut plus lointaine. Elle s'écoulait avec les filets d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage. _Il_ s'était recroquevillé quelque part, dans le noir.

Akashi leva la tête, laissant la chaleur s'écouler sur ses paupières et ses joues.

C'était prévisible.

Depuis quelques temps, déjà, il _le_ sentait ébranlé. _Lui_ qui ne laissait jamais paraître ses failles, _lui_ qui l'avait relégué de force à l'oubli. Il _l'_avait senti perdre pied.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le changement se ferait aussi brutalement, cependant.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait attendu, dans le noir. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait sous une douche, en pleine nuit et dans une salle de bain inconnue.

Tout ceci était bien différent de la première fois. Lorsqu'il s'était assis sur le banc pendant le time out, et qu'il avait dû lutter avec _lui_ pour reprendre sa place. La transition ne s'était jamais faite facilement. Parce que, bien qu'ils ne forment qu'une seule et même personne, en vérité, aucun des deux ne faisaient aveuglément confiance à l'autre. Au fond de lui, et depuis bien longtemps déjà, se jouait une perpétuelle lutte de pouvoir.

Cette fois, néanmoins, quelque chose avait changé. Il s'était retrouvé projeté à la surface sans vraiment l'avoir désiré. L'autre s'était tout à coup retiré. Et lui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de prendre le relais.

Il sortit la tête de l'eau et prit une grande bouffée d'air – et de vapeur, inévitablement.

Plusieurs fois, il s'était fait la réflexion que peu de personnes devaient avoir fait l'expérience d'une sensation de ce genre. Et qu'elles n'avaient rien à lui envier, là-dessus.

Là encore, cette fois différait des précédentes. Par le passé, l'un et l'autre s'étaient remplacés dans une situation critique, qui ne lui laissait pas le temps se poser beaucoup de questions.

Mais à cet instant, rien ne venait perturber le calme de la toute petite salle de bain, à l'exception du bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Rien pour le sortir de cet espace d'entre-deux, dans lequel il stagnait avec l'étrange sensation d'être à contretemps de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il ferma le robinet, et écouta attentivement.

S_a_ voix s'était éteinte.

Lorsqu'il se fut séché et habillé, il ramassa ses affaires et les disposa sur une chaise dans la chambre. Puis s'allongea sur le lit.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir dormi pendant une éternité. Sans grand étonnement, il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Alors il passa le plus clair de sa nuit à ressasser son altercation avec Midorima. Les évènements de ces dernières semaines, qu'il voyait sous un jour différent. Sa première rencontre depuis des mois avec trois de ses anciens partenaires de Teikô, dans le salon de thé où travaillait Murasakibara. Et le jour où Kuroko était venu lui parler, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

C'est seulement un peu avant six heures que le tourbillon d'images perdit de vitesse, et qu'il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux.

* * *

A peine deux heures plus tard, des bruits de vaisselle le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Se redressant dans le lit, il mit quelques secondes à raccrocher les wagons.

La maison de Murasakibara. La soirée. La mousse.

... Kuroko. Et par extension, Midorima.

Lentement, il s'extirpa des couvertures, et remit ses vêtements de la veille – secs, cette fois.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Murasakibara était affairé à bourrer le lave-vaisselle jusqu'à l'extrême limite, très certainement pour en avoir le moins possible à faire à la main. En entendant Akashi derrière lui, il laissa tomber – littéralement – le plat qu'il avait à la main, provoquant un grand fracas auquel il ne prêta aucune attention.

\- Coucou. Tu te lèves tard.

\- Je me suis couché assez tard aussi. Bien dormi ?

Le grand maladroit haussa les épaules.

\- Pas trop, nan. Je me suis endormi sur le canapé et Kisechin et Minechin sont rentrés à 2h du mat'. Ils m'ont réveillé.

Ils s'assirent et déjeunèrent en silence. Son hôte devait être levé depuis un certain temps, mais après tout, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour manger.

\- Tu as vu Midorima ?

\- Oui. Il est déjà parti.

Murasakibara le regarda tandis qu'il finissait son café, sans rien ajouter. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée une fois qu'ils eurent dûment organisé l'intérieur du lave-vaisselle et mit l'engin à tourner.

\- Ils dorment encore en-haut. Je sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils auront l'intention de se lever.

Akashi eut un léger sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup de nous avoir accueillis.

\- Hmm.

Après un temps de réflexion, le jeune homme qui tenait difficilement dans l'encadrement de la porte pencha la tête de côté.

\- Akachin… tu es sûr que ça va ?

Venant de lui, la remarque avait de quoi surprendre. Il hocha la tête, lui adressant un regard bienveillant en retour.

\- Ca va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. A une prochaine fois.

Laissant un Murasakibara un peu perplexe sur le seuil, il tourna les talons et gagna la station de métro la plus proche.

A vrai dire, il avait connu des jours meilleurs. Et il sentait très nettement qu'il était loin d'avoir récupéré. Aussi bien de la soirée en elle-même, que de tout ce qui l'agitait, inlassablement.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas affaire à beaucoup de monde, ce jour-là. Le plus clair de sa journée se passa dans le petit salon. Sa fiancée sentit bien qu'il avait quelque chose de changé. Sans doute comprît-elle aussi assez vite qu'il avait besoin qu'on le laisse seul, car elle se garda de lui poser trop de questions.

Il passa la journée sans voir personne d'autre qu'elle. Hormis le déjeuner, qu'il partagea avec son père.

Son père.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'Akashi Seijûrô était deux personnes.

Il n'avait jamais voulu en voir qu'une seule.

Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée. Et le repas s'acheva sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se posent la moindre question.

* * *

\- _Kuroko._

\- … Akashi-kun ?

Kuroko rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille.

\- _J'ai une faveur à te demander._

Ce n'était pas seulement dans sa façon de l'appeler. Il y avait quelque chose, dans sa voix. Et il frémit à l'idée de cela pouvait signifier.

\- _Pars à Kyôto avec moi._

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans trouver quoi répondre. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit Akashi répéter son nom à l'autre bout du fil, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

\- … Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de croire qu'il avait raccroché.

Puis la voix murmura à nouveau, si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine :

\- _J'ai besoin de faire un break. Si tu n'as pas changé d'avis depuis la dernière fois… cette fois, on aura tout le temps de discuter._

Kuroko hésita à répondre. La proposition semblait tout droit tombée du ciel.

… C'était d'ailleurs ce qui le chiffonnait. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu le fil.

\- _Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse maintenant. Je partirai dans une semaine. D'ici-là, si tu ne me rappelles pas, je prendrai ton silence pour un oui._

Et avant qu'il ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, la communication avait coupé.


	28. Chapitre 27 - Dérapage

Bonjour, bonsoir~

Mes partiels sont finis, et le chapitre aussi.

Je mettrai peut-être un peu plus de temps à taper le prochain (peut-être). Celui que vous vous apprêtez à lire manque un peu d'action, sans doute, vu qu'il y avait pas mal de détails à régler avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. En tout cas, à partir du prochain, je ferai en sorte d'accélérer le rythme !

Section reviews :

**Taouret** : Ouaiiiis, une longue review~~~ *Chaton content* Mais si, mais si, tu es très douée pour les reviews, sois rassurée ( = v =) Alors, je relis tout ça... AH. OUI. Ai-je bien lu ? Quelqu'un qui préfère le second Akashi à celui du début ? Dans mes braaaaas ( 0 v0) Bon, soyons clairs, j'adore les deux. Seulement, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : si Akashi était seulement le gentil petit nounours qu'on voit au collège, honnêtement, il serait beaucoup moins intéressant. Parce que des princes charmants, on en trouve dans n'importe quel shôjo ou otome game, et c'est loin de faire son originalité. Donc je pencherais plutôt pour le "connard tyrannique" (qu'est-ce qu'on me fait pas dire xD). Mais encore une fois, le fait qu'il soit les deux à la fois le rend purement et simplement fascinant~ Et pour ce qui est de son oeil, je crois que nous les lecteurs sommes bien les seuls à nous en rendre compte xD Et puis en dehors de ça, je crois que personne dans tout le manga ne s'est jamais ait la réflexion qu'ils faisaient l'arc-en-ciel avec leurs cheveux... partons de là. Ensuite : j'imagine aussi Aomine être une catastrophe au volant, mais pour les raisons à l'exact opposé de celles qui font que Mukkun est un danger public xD Pour le débat des éclairs et des cookies... je crois que je suis les deux. Eclairs quand j'ai faim et cookies quand j'ai moins faim ( 0 v 0) Kuroko bourré, ce serait... tellement adorable... ok, je note. Pour ton scénario de film, moi j'achète, j'aimerais trop voir ça ! (... comment ça, on s'en doute ? ( = ' =)) J'apprécie toujours le fait que tu apprécies Hanamiya au passage, et je pleure parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir me pencher sur son cas avant looongtemps... Voilà, c'est tout pour moi ! Next time

**Tigroou** : Midorin Time ! xD Naturellement qu'il a la classe~ Et il ne mérite pas de souffrir autant... mais je ne le laisserai pas malheureux trop longtemps, encore un chapitre ! Courage, Midorin !... Bon, si ça a pu atténuer ta haine envers Akashi, je suppose que c'est déjà bien... continuons dans ce sens... xD Sincèrement, je ne suis jamais allé à une soirée mousse, mais telles que je les imagine, ça doit être purement génial ! Ravi que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, en tout cas ! Bon, et comme ta review est adorable, je vais répondre à ta question : ... Midorima rejouera au basket (Je n'ai rien diiit.)

**Laura-067** : Je laisse encore un chapitre à Kuroko pour délibérer, mais oui, il y a de bonnes chances qu'il accepte. En tout ca,s pour répondre à la question sur Akashi : ... je l'expliquerai plus en détail plus tard, mais disons que l'Akashi Dark Side of the Force (... ou Bokushi) était revenu pour effacer ce qui risquait de le mettre en difficulté vis-à-vis de sa famille et de ses obligations (alias Kuroko et plus généralement le fait qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes). Il partait du principe que ces faiblesses étaient celles de l'autre lui, et que lui était capable de les surmonter. Le fait de se voir prouver le contraire à plusieurs reprises à fini par ébranler ces convictions, et donc sa raison d'être. C'est pour ça qu'il a cédé la place à l'autre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a disparu non plus, ni qu'il ne reviendra pas~ Et... Midorima et Akashi ne se reverront pas avant un petit moment. Midorima a ses comptes à régler avec Takao, donc Akashi devra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour se confier. Voilà~

**Kuroko-SenPaille** : Bienvenue~ Premièrement : j'adore ton avataaaar~ Il est tellement adorable ! Aheum, next : Bon, encore quelqu'un qui en veut à Akashi, misère... xD Mais on arrive au temps de révélations, donc après ça, j'espère faire évoluer votre opinion sur lui... et sur Nanamine, aussi. En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic, et bonne continuation~

**Saddye** : Bienvenue à toi aussi~ Si les sentiments passent bien, c'est le principal pour moi ( o v o) Bon, et ça tombe bien, il se trouve qu'on reparle un petit peu des parents de Kuroko dans ce chapitre ! En espérant que ça soit plus clair... Bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'offrent des reviews à lire, et à tous ceux qui lisent courageusement cette fic ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**27\. Dérapage**

Alors qu'ils venaient de quitter Akashi et Midorima, Kise et Aomine se rapprochèrent du bar, où ils attendirent relativement patiemment qu'une place se libère.

\- C'est l'heure du rush, ou quoi ?

\- Hein ?

La voix de Kise fut complètement couverte par le bruit, et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour se faire entendre.

\- Je disais qu'il y avait vachement de monde au bar, tout d'un coup !

\- Ah ! Ouais, ils ont dû se lasser des bulles.

Un type qui n'y voyait manifestement plus très clair se dégagea de la masse en titubant, et les deux amis se précipitèrent dans la brèche avant qu'elle ne se referme. S'agrippant presque au bar pour sécuriser la place, Aomine étira son cou au maximum et finit par capter l'attention d'un barman. Lorsque Kise parvint à l'extraire du fourmillement de buveurs engoncés les uns contre les autres, il tenait un verre rempli d'un liquide jaune dans chaque main.

\- … Me dis pas que t'as pris du jus d'orange ?

\- Tu crois que j'aurais fait tout ça pour du jus d'orange ?! Allez, bouge, y a trop de peuple ici.

Ils dérivèrent jusqu'à l'extrémité du bar, désertée par les serveurs – et donc par le reste du monde. Kise s'accouda sur les quelques centimètres carré épargnés par les éclaboussures des derniers visiteurs, et, attrapant la paille du bout des lèvres, suçota son cocktail d'un air songeur – déconnecté, plus probablement. C'était l'heure à laquelle les couches-tôt s'éclipsaient, cette heure de transition où une fugace sensation de flottement s'immisce chez ceux qui reste, fugace car bientôt totalement dissipée pour laisser place à une énergie nouvelle partie pour durer sans interruption jusqu'au lever du jour.

Kise était dans cette phase de flottement. Phase contre laquelle il luttait à grand renfort de punch exotique, l'alcool ayant pour vertu de lui faire oublier la fatigue et de doper sa bonne humeur – surtout le rhum. Le rhum tenait une place à part dans son estime. L'humanité n'en serait pas arrivée là où elle est aujourd'hui sans le rhum. Un homme illustre avait bien dû dire ça, un jour. Certainement.

\- Salut, vous êtes tous seuls ?

\- T'as pas trop la tête des mecs qui traînent ici. Tu viens du Sud ?

Avec un petit temps de retard, il lâcha la paille et tourna lentement la tête. A un moment donné, qu'il avait manifestement manqué, Aomine s'était retrouvé entouré de charmantes créatures, dont le passage en piscine sans doute bref avait suffi à ce que leurs vêtements leur collent à la peau, sans pour autant altérer leur maquillage qui, à défaut de paraître naturel, dénotait une maîtrise incontestable en la matière.

Au milieu de tous ces jolis visages et de ces longues chevelures un peu défaites, le jeune homme ne donnait pas l'impression d'être débordé. Plutôt un peu désabusé, pour tout dire. Contrairement aux membres du club de basket de Kaijô – avec lesquels Kise ne comptait plus le nombre de rendez-vous galants arrangés auxquels il avait participé et qui avaient tourné au fiasco –, Aomine n'était pas du genre à regarder ses pieds dès qu'un individu du sexe opposé approchait – oh que non, il était trop occupé à regarder à un autre endroit.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, pourtant, Kise n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il avait eu une petite amie. Il avait toujours trouvé ça un peu curieux. L'intérêt tout particulier que l'ancien joueur de Tôô portait à la gent féminine et surtout à son anatomie n'était pourtant un secret pour personne. Peut-être qu'il attendait simplement de tomber sur la perle rare – traduire bonnet C minimum, non négociable. Cela dit, nul ne savait ce qu'il avait pu faire de son temps à Fukuoka. Il était peut-être devenu un habitué de ce genre d'endroits.

Tout comme Kise.

Comme le rentre-dedans de demoiselles devenait un peu trop explicite, Aomine se ferma bientôt à toute proposition et tenta de se défaire de sa suite sans se montrer trop désagréable. Dans le même temps, deux autres venaient d'aborder son ami qui n'avait pas décollé du bar.

\- Ca, c'est rare. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, tous les mecs mignons sont déjà pris.

La plus aventureuse, une petite brune dont l'extrémité de ses cheveux lisses avait été légèrement décolorée, s'accouda elle aussi au comptoir et posa sa tête dans sa main. Un sourire absent sur les lèvres, elle se mit à l'observer de – très – près. L'autre s'accrocha à elle et glissa une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille, d'où pendait un grand triangle orné de plusieurs minuscules chaînes qui sautillaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

\- T'es pas gay, hein ?

Elles échangèrent un regard et laissèrent échapper un petit rire qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'elles n'étaient pas plus sobres que lui.

Il laissa son verre derrière lui et se tourna vers elles, adossé au bar.

\- Pourquoi, ça vous intéresse ?

\- Exactement. Ca nous intéresse.

L'une comme l'autre étaient montées sur d'élégantes sandales à talons hauts qui leur donnaient une grâce certaine, en dépit de leur ébriété à peine voilée. Mais même en usant de cet artifice, aucune ne lui arrivait à l'épaule. Il fallait dire que, même parmi les hommes, Kise trouvait rarement quelqu'un qui pouvait faire jeu égal avec lui, sans parler de le dépasser. Utile, pour un basketteur. Et au moins tout aussi utile pour un mannequin.

Comme il ne leur répondait pas, la petite brune se pencha un peu plus vers lui, toujours hilare, tandis que son amie lui prenait son verre des mains.

Geste calculé ou non, Kise avait désormais une vue plongeante sur son chemisier humide.

\- Alors ? C'est oui ou c'est non ?

\- Je suis sûre que c'est non…

La deuxième avait tiré un tabouret repoussé près du mur, et se percha juste en face de lui. Avec une légèreté étudiée, elle croisa les jambes et posa son menton dans sa main d'un air faussement songeur.

\- T'as l'air vachement jeune, quand on regarde de près.

\- T'es majeur, quand même ?

\- Hmm… si je devais faire court…

Sans se presser, il récupéra le verre à moitié plein et recommença à le siroter tranquillement, les deux jeunes demoiselles suspendues à ses lèvres.

\- Je dirais que je suis aussi majeur que je suis gay.

Le visage de la brunette s'illumina.

\- Je savais qu'il était pas gay !

Et elle lui attrapa le bras, qu'elle serra contre elle. L'autre finit le verre qu'elle avait pris à son amie d'une traite et descendit du tabouret.

\- Mais on va être accusées de détournement de mineur…

Elle ne donnait pas l'air de s'en soucier sérieusement. Kise quant à lui ne perdait pas une miette des faits et gestes de son acolyte. Ses yeux noirs l'intriguaient et le fascinaient.

Comme elle était toute proche, elle parla d'une voix plus douce :

\- Ce serait plutôt un crime de le laisser tout seul…

Il sentait distinctement chaque centimètre carré de son corps en contact avec le sien.

Il en avait complètement oublié où il était.

\- Kise, tu fous quoi ? On se casse.

Hagard, il leva les yeux, jusqu'ici fixés sur le visage de la petite brune. Il découvrit Aomine, qui s'était apparemment débarrassé de son escorte. Celui-ci balaya les deux filles d'un regard défiant, et fit un signe de tête vers la sortie.

\- On y va. J'ai eu ma dose.

Comme il l'ignorait carrément, celle qui se tenait juste à côté de lui fit une moue boudeuse. Kise, pour sa part, resta avec son verre à la main, indécis. Il tourna la tête vers la brunette, toujours agrippée à lui.

En ce qui le concernait, il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir partir.

\- Venez avec nous, alors. On va chez un pote qui nous laisse son appart'. Y a de la place, vous inquiétez pas.

Loin de s'être découragée, la jeune fille aux boucles d'oreille ronronna ces derniers mots, faisant un pas de côté pour se coller contre Aomine… qui déclina l'offre aussi sec.

\- Garde tes distances, ok ?

\- C'est pas très gentil… Je te plais pas, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non, j'te connais pas, c'est tout !

Kise les regardait, comme s'ils étaient loin, loin devant lui. Lui avait l'impression d'être encore en train de flotter dans la piscine. A cause de ses vêtements mouillés, peut-être. Il ne sentait plus vraiment le sol. Un peu comme s'il avait perdu pied.

Le verre qu'il tenait lui fut subtilisé. Il trouva bientôt la paille glissée entre les jolies lèvres qui frémissaient juste sous ses yeux.

L'instant d'après, il s'était engagé dans une lutte sans merci pour reprendre le contrôle de la paille. La seule règle étant de ne pas se servir de ses mains pour y parvenir.

Son adversaire ne cédait pas.

Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il lui attrapa les hanches et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, faisant aisément basculer le verre à son avantage et ne lui laissant aucune chance de reprendre la main. Elle l'accusa de tricher, et il fit semblant d'être vexé par sa remarque.

Après un instant de silence, elle posa le verre, sans quitter son regard.

Pris par une impulsion soudaine, il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle se déroba au dernier moment.

D'une petite pirouette, elle avait contourné l'angle du bar, le tirant doucement par le poignet.

\- Viens.

Il s'apprêtait à la suivre.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le tirait dans l'autre sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

A contrecœur, il jeta un regard derrière lui. Aomine l'observait, le visage plus grave que d'habitude. L'autre fille avait abandonné l'idée de le convaincre – ou bien elle s'en fichait, partant du principe qu'il finirait par suivre le mouvement – et rejoignit son amie qui continuait d'entraîner Kise en riant.

\- Allez, viens !

Il n'avait pas précisément décidé de les suivre. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, en fait. Chacun de ses actes se faisaient sans qu'il eût besoin d'y réfléchir. Son instinct se chargeait de choisir.

C'était bien plus facile ainsi.

Mais quelque chose le retenait. Physiquement.

\- Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?!

\- Allez, Aominecchi, on peut bien s'amuser un peu…

Aomine prit un air stupéfait.

Il le regarda un long moment, puis demanda d'une voix grave :

\- … T'es sérieux ? C'est trop glauque, comme plan.

Il comprit vite que Kise n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Considérant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il le tira sèchement par le bras, le dégageant de l'emprise des deux éméchées.

Preuve qu'il avait déjà lâché la rampe depuis un moment, son captif n'opposa aucune résistance, et se laissa entraîner loin du bar. Ceci dit, Aomine regretta quelque peu de l'avoir extrait de ce guêpier lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les effets secondaires de l'alcool se manifestaient chez lui par une propension à parler pour ne rien dire encore plus significative que lorsqu'il était sobre. Résultat, il essaya en vain de le faire taire tout le long du chemin. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il trouva le moyen de réveiller Murasakibara, pourtant gros dormeur s'il en est, à peine arrivé à destination, ce qui leur valut un accueil musclé et passablement désagréable à tous les deux.

Comme Kise s'endormait debout, et que leur hôte était parti se recoucher aussitôt qu'il leur eût passé un savon, Aomine dut encore subir l'épreuve de traîner un quasi poids mort jusqu'au premier étage, en se demandant à chaque pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ça, bordel de bordel. A bout de souffle, il le balança dans la première chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui, et fit une longue pause au milieu du couloir. Exténuant. C'était le mot.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain sous les coups de trois heures, il se mit en quête d'une chambre inoccupée pour dormir. Tout en s'essuyant mollement les cheveux, il passa la chambre où dormait Kise – probablement sur le plancher vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait expédié – et ouvrit la deuxième porte.

Beurk. Midorima.

Demi-tour. Il s'attaqua à la seconde rangée de portes, de l'autre côté du couloir.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la première. Il pouvait voir de la lumière filtrer à travers le trou de la serrure. Probablement Akashi. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur la question – en bonne partie parce qu'il n'y portait pas un grand intérêt –, mais il n'aurait rien trouvé d'étonnant à ce que leur ancien capitaine soit une sorte d'oiseau de nuit. Passant ses nuits sans sommeil à réfléchir à sa future conquête du monde.

Oui, ça lui ressemblait bien.

La dernière porte renfermait donc son dernier espoir.

… Et aussi son pire cauchemar.

A peine l'eut-il ouverte qu'il fut frappé de stupeur.

Il n'était lui-même pas un débutant dans le domaine des chambres mal rangées. On pourrait même dire qu'il touchait sa bille là-dessus, et il n'était pas peu fier des crises de nerfs phénoménales que sa fainéantise était parvenue à provoquer chez sa mère.

Mais là. Là, c'était hors catégorie.

Même dans le noir, il pouvait distinguer le relief du sol anormalement rehaussé de petites collines de vêtements – d'autant plus encombrants qu'ils étaient tous d'une taille gigantesque. Le lit lui-même ressemblait au Mont Fuji par jours de tempête. Aucun doute : il avait mis le pied dans une zone de non droit.

Sans se donner la peine de poursuivre son investigation plus loin – il en avait suffisamment vu pour deviner que c'était la chambre de Murasakibara, dernier du nom – il ferma la porte.

Misère. Ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. Il allait devoir partager avec Kise. C'était encore la solution la moins périlleuse.

Mais tout de même. Misère.

Après un long soupir de circonstance, Aomine retourna à sa première tentative, et pénétra dans la chambre sans allumer la lumière. A en juger par sa respiration profonde et régulière, Kise devait dormir à poings fermés.

Aomine passa son pull par-dessus la tête, et déplaça le jean étalé sur la chaise de toute sa longueur pour y poser ses propres affaires. Ce faisant, il remarqua un petit carré blanc qui tranchait dans l'obscurité. Probablement un papier tombé sur le sol.

Peu probable que ce soit à lui. Plutôt à Kise, qui risquait de ne pas le retrouver, lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de sa disparition, demain matin. Et s'il ne le mettait pas tout de suite à un endroit où il serait visible et identifiable, il se préparait à une matinée infernale ponctuée de lamentations déchirantes et de cris de détresse à n'en plus finir.

Plus par égard pour ses tympans que par un quelconque souci pour Kise donc, il ramassa le papier, et le retourna nonchalamment.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Au dos était inscrit un numéro de téléphone au stylo par une main qui n'était pas celle du propriétaire du papier. Et en guise de paraphe, un prénom inconnu. Un prénom féminin.

A moins que Kise eût pour habitude de se promener avec des numéros de téléphone dans sa poche, il lui parut clair qu'il avait reçu ce petit souvenir pas plus tard que ce soir. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il savait de qui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la corbeille. Hésita.

Puis le posa sur le bureau, et se glissa nonchalamment sous les couvertures.

* * *

Kuroko pensait que rappeler Akashi serait la première des choses à faire en début de semaine.

A condition tout de même d'avoir pris un minimum de temps pour considérer sa proposition. Le terme ne lui semblait pas tout à fait adéquat, mais faute d'en trouver un meilleur… Il ne lui avait rien imposé, techniquement. Il avait encore le choix.

Mais il ne trouva pas le temps d'étudier la question plus avant.

Lundi, il travailla toute la journée à l'hôtel. A cette occasion, la responsable des relations humaines, qu'il croisa dans le hall, lui rappela que son contrat s'arrêtait à la fin de l'année, soit dans un peu plus d'un mois. Libre à lui de le renouveler ou bien de s'envoler vers d'autres horizons. Et à ce propos, Kuroko se rappela que, si toutes ses connaissances – à l'exception d'Aomine, qui vivait à son rythme, et de Kise qui avait déjà bien entamé sa carrière – étaient depuis le printemps dernier plongées dans leurs études, lui n'avait encore fait de démarche auprès d'aucune école. Il n'était même pas diplômé du secondaire, d'ailleurs… détail dont il aurait bien aimé ne pas se rappeler. Tout bien réfléchi, l'amnésie avait eu quelques bons côtés.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux fini leur service, vers 18 heures, il aborda le sujet avec Momoi sur le chemin du retour.

\- J'y pensais aussi. Tu sais, tu peux encore t'inscrire pour passer les examens en candidat libre cette année. Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire après ?

\- … Pas vraiment. Enfin, je sais ce que je ne veux pas faire.

\- Et c'est ?

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, et répondit avec l'air d'y avoir mûrement réfléchi :

\- Expert-comptable.

Momoi étouffa un rire, couvert par la tonalité du feu rouge passant au vert.

\- C'est précis.

\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

\- Et pourquoi pas expert-comptable ?

La question sembla le prendre de court. L'espace d'un instant, il fit mine d'en chercher la réponse en haut des réverbères déjà en service à cette heure de la journée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis toujours dit que ce n'était pas un métier pour moi. De toute façon, je suis nul en maths.

\- Alors tu pourrais faire quelque chose en rapport avec la littérature. Tu aimes beaucoup lire, pas vrai ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Momoi joignit les mains et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air inspiré.

\- Ah, je t'imagine tellement bien en professeur de lettres. Ou de philo. Tu donnerais des conférences ultra intellectuelles sur des ouvrages horriblement compliqués et tu aurais l'air tellement intelligent… avec ton petit pull en tweed et tes grosses lunettes écaille de tortue~

\- Ca m'évoque plutôt Midorima-kun, mais…

Elle redescendit brusquement sur terre. L'image était parlante.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis !

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, et Kuroko reprit doucement :

\- Mais je vais y réfléchir. C'est une bonne piste, après tout.

La boîte aux lettres de la résidence leur apparut lorsqu'ils tournèrent au coin de la rue. Ce soir, Kuroko passait la soirée chez Momoi. Il lui arrivait encore d'aller chez Kise, mais ses visites tendaient à se raréfier, à mesures que les vieilles habitudes reprenaient le dessus.

Il était de bonne humeur, ce soir-là. Malgré tous les sujets de préoccupation qui s'amoncelaient, il se sentait empli d'optimisme. Au point de laisser la propriétaire des lieux faire la cuisine exceptionnellement, sans s'inquiéter du sort de son estomac.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et sortit son portable de sa poche. Lentement, les contacts du répertoire défilèrent. Jusqu'à celui qu'il avait nommé, simplement, "Maison".

Il hésita. Ce matin, il avait pris la résolution qu'il appellerait. Aujourd'hui, sans laisser passer un jour de plus. Depuis que Nanamine lui avait communiqué le numéro de la nouvelle maison de sa famille, il ne s'était pas vraiment confronté au fait qu'il allait bien devoir s'en servir, tôt ou tard. La préparation du match – et quelques autres imprévus – ayant occupé tout son temps, il avait repoussé l'échéance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Certes, pour sa défense, il avait eu beaucoup de choses à penser.

Mais c'était surtout l'appréhension qui le faisait tergiverser.

Trois mois qu'il était sorti du coma. Et il n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie à ses parents.

Plus précisément, cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était parfaitement en mesure de les appeler. Et chaque jour qui passait rendait la décision plus dure à prendre.

Sa mère, son père, et sa grand-mère laissés sans nouvelles pendant si longtemps. Ils devaient forcément lui en vouloir.

Comme il contemplait indéfiniment l'écran sans se résoudre à rien, il ferma les yeux.

Oui, il avait peur de leur réaction. Mais il devait le faire. Au fond, est-ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas de tout son cœur entendre leurs voix à nouveau ?

Il inspira profondément. Compta jusqu'à trois.

Et appuya.

* * *

\- Et alors ? Tu les as appelés ?

La bouche encore pleine de riz, Momoi le fixait avec des yeux dévorants de curiosité. Ce à quoi Kuroko répondit par un long silence qui la laissa cramponnée au bar. Sans se presser – c'était même plutôt le contraire –, il but tranquillement son thé, quoiqu'un peu dérangé d'être la cible d'un regard aussi insistant.

Il reposa la tasse, et la jeune fille lui découvrit un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je les ai eus. Tous les trois. On s'est promis de passer le Nouvel An ensemble.

S'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'en réjouisse, il n'avait pas envisagé que ce serait à ce point-là. Elle leva les poings au ciel, mais, heurtant le bar au passage, s'arrêta en plein mouvement pour secouer ses petits doigts endoloris, pendant que Kuroko volait à la rescousse de ses baguettes en plein vol plané par-dessus son bol.

\- C'est… c'est super !

Articula-t-elle en prenant une expression la plus stoïque possible, pour dissimuler sa souffrance, mais comme ça, on aurait plutôt dit que son visage était en proie à une étrange congestion.

Kuroko reposa ses baguettes, qui ne risquaient plus rien a priori, et prit note pour lui-même de ne plus jouer aux devinettes avec Momoi à l'avenir.

\- On a discuté longtemps, surtout avec mon père. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était bien acclimaté à son nouveau lieu de travail et que l'appartement était très grand – enfin, par rapport à celui qu'on avait avant. Ils ont demandé comment j'allais aussi, alors j'ai essayé de leur résumer un peu ce qui s'est passé depuis cet été… si tant est qu'on puisse résumer ça. Ils te sont énormément reconnaissants et ils veulent venir te remercier en personne la prochaine fois qu'ils viendront à Tôkyô.

En face de lui, la jeune fille acquiesçait lentement d'un air ravi à chacune de ses phrases. Jusqu'à la dernière qui, après un petit temps de réaction, la fit bondir à nouveau.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Moi ? Mais mais mais, mais non, pas du tout ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas la peine ! J'ai juste fait ça pour dépanner !

Indisposé par tant d'agitation de si bon matin, Nigô quitta son panier et alla fourrer sa tête sous le canapé (c'était une habitude que Kuroko lui avait découverte récemment, et qui s'expliquait en trois points : d'abord, le canapé en lui-même était assez haut sur pieds pour permettre au gros chien d'y glisser sa tête. Ensuite, les locataires de l'appartement étant du genre plutôt ordonné, ils passaient régulièrement l'aspirateur, ce qui faisait que le plancher était toujours propre. Et enfin, malgré les années qui passaient, Nigô était et demeurait un gros trouillard.)

Reportant son attention sur Momoi, Kuroko secoua la tête.

\- Ils y tiennent vraiment.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Un peu mal à l'aise, la jeune fille se tortilla sur son siège, balayant le sol d'un regard hésitant.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas hébergé, ils auraient dû t'emmener vivre avec eux. Le truc, c'est que quand le médecin a su que tu avais subi une perte de mémoire, il les a prévenus que t'éloigner de tout ce que tu avais connu jusqu'alors rendrait ton rétablissement d'autant plus difficile. Pour cette raison, ils ont préféré que tu restes ici. Quitte à ce que je te dise qu'ils ne voulaient pas te voir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Kuroko.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air déçu. Ses yeux ronds exprimaient simplement sa surprise, maintenant qu'il comprenait enfin le pourquoi du comment de cet éloignement.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage, laissant Momoi dans la perplexité la plus totale.

\- Tetsu-kun ?

\- Hmm. Je suis rassuré.

Définitivement perdue, elle était à deux doigts de mettre la main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il ne délirait pas sous l'effet d'un coup de chaud, comme elle le faisait avec Aomine. Mais son expression était aussi paisible que d'habitude.

\- De savoir pourquoi ils n'avaient pas repris contact. Je n'avais pas souvenir que l'on se soit brouillés à un moment ou à un autre, alors c'était difficile de recoller les morceaux… mais grâce à toi, j'y vois plus clair.

\- Ah, euh… j'y suis pas pour grand-chose, mais… tant mieux.

Imprévisible Tetsu-kun. Si elle s'était attendue à se faire autant complimenter en un petit-déjeuner, elle aurait fait une séance de briefing intensif avec elle-même avant de sortir de sa chambre… Lui, en tout cas, n'avait absolument pas conscience de l'effet que pouvait avoir ses flatteries toutes pleines d'innocence et de sincérité sur elle.

Mieux valait que ça reste ainsi, d'ailleurs. Désireuse de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, elle enchaîna rapidement :

\- Tu penses que c'était mieux, toi aussi ?

Après un petit temps de réflexion, il acquiesça.

\- Au final, je me suis rappelé de pleins de choses assez rapidement, en restant ici. Et puis je préfère que ça se soit passé comme ça. C'aurait été terrible pour eux de voir que leur enfant ne se rappelle de rien…

Plus il laissait le temps passer, et plus il se disait que ç'avait vraiment été une drôle d'expérience. Comme s'il avait été une autre personne l'espace de quelques semaines. Une bonne chose que cet état de demi-vie ne soit pas éternisé.

Il sentit une légère pression sur son bras, et remarqua que Momoi le touchait du bout du doigt.

\- Je suis sûre que tout aurait fini par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, même en étant loin, on aurait trouvé le moyen de garder contact~

Elle ajouta un clin d'œil en guise de ponctuation. Et son vieil ami lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

Avec un certain soulagement, il songea qu'ils n'avaient sans doute jamais été aussi proches que maintenant. Le froid qui avait pu exister entre eux quelques semaines avant était totalement oublié.

\- A ce propos… ça ne dérange pas tes parents de savoir que tu vis seule avec moi ?

Il venait seulement de s'en faire la réflexion. Mais Momoi fit non de la tête.

\- Les connaissant, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûre qu'ils en feraient tout un plat. Mais avec toi, ça ne pose pas de problème.

… De ce point de vue-là, effectivement.

Brusquement, elle souleva la manche de son pull et regarda sa montre. Puis se rua vers l'entrée.

\- Mince, je devrais déjà être partie !

\- Momoi-san, tes chaussettes…

\- … Ah !

Toujours soucieuse de ce qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle sortait, Momoi passait en mode off dès qu'elle franchissait la porte de l'appartement. Aussi, le week-end venu, mettait-elle sans problème un vieux pantalon de sport bleu marine avec un pull col roulé vert délavé, ce même vieux pull moche qui survivait dans son armoire depuis des années mais qu'elle se refusait à bazarder. Quant aux chaussettes, par une implacable logique dont les tenants et aboutissants échappaient à Kuroko, elles ne fonctionnaient jamais par paire. Momoi en choisissait certainement deux parmi celles qui surnageaient dans son tiroir, et passait le reste de la journée avec les pieds dépareillés, chacun sa chaussette, chacun sa couleur.

Hélas, elle vivait dans un monde où l'on ne peut pas décemment accueillir des clients avec une chaussette à poids et l'autre à rayures.

\- Bon, cette fois, j'y vais.

Comme elle glissait ses pieds cette fois uniformément vêtus de blanc dans ses chaussures, elle se retourna vers Kuroko.

\- Ce soir, je suis pas là, au fait. Je vais voir Dai-chan.

Elle avait vite déballé sa phrase pour paraître la plus détachée possible, mais son acolyte n'était pas dupe une seconde.

\- Je vois. Félicitations.

\- D-de quoi ?!

Il souriait encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait l'air de paniquer.

\- Qui a proposé le rendez-vous ? Ça m'étonnerait un peu, venant de lui, mais les miracles existent…

\- Evidemment que c'est moi ! Et c'est pas un rendez-vous !

Elle lui tira la langue, et se dépêcha de prendre son sac qui l'attendait près de la porte. Même s'il aurait bien aimé l'embêter encore un peu, Kuroko ne voulait pas non plus la mettre en retard. Il la suivit jusqu'au palier, et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

\- J'irai chez Kise-kun, ce soir, dans ce cas.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- A demain alors !

L'accompagnant du regard jusqu'elle ait disparu dans l'escalier, Kuroko sortit son portable et envoya un message à Kise pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir ce soir. Simple formalité, étant donné que celui-ci avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il était toujours le bienvenu et qu'il pouvait s'inviter quand bon lui semblait. Kuroko préférait faire les choses dans les règles, malgré tout.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à occuper sa journée, bien ce soit son jour de repos. En fin de matinée, il passa à l'hôpital pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il en profita pour s'excuser d'avoir manqué les rendez-vous précédents – sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait eu mieux à faire, il se justifia vaguement en prétextant qu'il s'était retrouvé débordé par de mystérieux problèmes familiaux, comme il arrive très souvent lorsqu'on est face à une absence injustifiée. Il fut soulagé d'apprendre dans le même temps que son suivi régulier touchait à son terme, et qu'il pouvait se contenter de repasser le mois prochain pour un dernier check-up.

L'après-midi fut consacrée à leur entraînement de routine. Kise ne se montra pas, ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel étant donné qu'il avait toujours un agenda bourré à craquer.

Ce qui surprit davantage Kuroko, c'était que, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il consultait son téléphone, le mail de ce matin restait sans réponse.

Il essaya de ne pas trop y prêter attention. Même Kise, en général si réactif que Kuroko avait à peine le temps de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche qu'il se mettait déjà à vibrer, devait avoir des moments où il ne pouvait tout simplement pas envoyer un message.

Pas de quoi remettre en question son programme de ce soir.

C'était juste inhabituel.

* * *

A dix-huit heures, le professeur qui supervisait leur groupe de travaux dirigés récupéra son blouson suspendu à la patère et annonça la fin du cours. Les uns poussant un long soupir de soulagement, les autres discutant encore du sujet sur lequel ils venaient de plancher, la salle se vit bientôt désertée de ses occupants si studieux quelques secondes auparavant mais qui s'empressaient de reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée aussitôt la journée de cours achevée.

Lorsque le professeur se retourna cependant, il restait un élève qui n'avait pas quitté les lieux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Midorima ?

Celui-ci défit les élastiques de sa pochette cartonnée et en sortit un lot de feuilles, qu'il tendit au vieux monsieur qui faisait deux têtes de moins que lui.

\- Le devoir d'avant-hier.

Les feuilles passèrent d'une main à l'autre, et tandis que le professeur les glissait dans son sac, il observa le jeune homme par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

\- C'est rare que tu prennes du retard dans ton travail.

\- Désolé.

Sans demander son reste, Midorima termina de paqueter ses affaires et passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

Il allait sortir, quand la petite voix chevrotante s'éleva à nouveau derrière lui.

\- Tout va bien, en ce moment ?

Comme il s'arrêtait, à mi-chemin dans les marches de l'amphi, il se tourna à peine pour regarder le vieil homme. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, et serra la petite voiture en plastique qui s'y trouvait.

\- Très bien. Merci.

Leur échange ne s'éternisa pas davantage. Ou du moins, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Tout juste s'enquit-il de la réaction du professeur, qui ne posa pas davantage de questions, avant de sortir de la salle.

Traversant le hall à grands pas, il rehaussa le col de son manteau, puis enroula rapidement, mais soigneusement son écharpe autour de son cou avant de sortir sur le parvis.

Il faisait nuit. Le ciment était éclairé par les halos blancs des lampadaires.

Il faisait nuit, et il faisait froid. Novembre était décidément un mois exécrable.

Parmi les groupes d'étudiants qui s'attendaient à la sortie de la fac, la silhouette de Midorima, longue et solitaire, se frayait un passage sans prendre la peine de contourner. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas stationner là. L'hiver devrait au moins avoir le mérite de pousser les gens à rester chez eux.

Peu importe combien il tentait de se focaliser sur autre chose, la remarque du vieux professeur continuait de lui trotter dans la tête. Si c'était rare qu'il prenne du retard dans son travail ? Non, ce n'était pas rare.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

De toute son existence, jamais Midorima Shintarô n'avait rendu un seul devoir en retard. Ce mot n'entrait d'ailleurs pas dans son vocabulaire. Mis à part le jour où le sort s'était acharné sur lui avec une telle persistance qu'il était arrivé au lycée au moment où les portes se fermaient. C'était là sa seule expérience du concept de _retard_.

Pourtant, en dépit de toute logique, voilà qu'il rendait un devoir 48h après la date limite.

Il rentra ses mains dans ses poches. La petite voiture n'avait pas bougé.

Si la cause de ce manquement sans précédent avait été satisfaisante, peut-être – et encore, "peut-être" – aurait-il fini par se faire une raison (quoique, en ce qui le concernait, il trouvait cette défaillance ni plus ni moins injustifiable).

Mais la seule explication qu'il entrevoyait l'agaçait plus encore que le retard lui-même.

Au début, il avait refusé de l'admettre. Toutes ces petites tuiles qui lui tombaient dessus depuis quelques temps n'étaient sans doute qu'une série de coïncidences, après tout.

Il avait beau être le dernier à croire au hasard, la non-explication lui avait paru plus facile à digérer que l'explication qui, malgré ses efforts, s'imposait un peu plus chaque jour comme une évidence.

L'explication. Elle était simple, pourtant.

Pour croire que d'un côté, son assiduité et sa sérénité quotidienne, et de l'autre, sa relation avec Takao, se dégradent simultanément par l'effet d'une pure coïncidence, il aurait fallu être exceptionnellement buté. Et lui, aussi têtu qu'il puisse être quand il était question de ses convictions, même lui n'était pas capable d'un tel aveuglement.

Et chaque moment de la journée venait le lui rappeler. Le matin, lorsqu'il allumait son téléphone, les seuls mails qui lui étaient parvenus pendant la nuit provenaient de ses camarades de promo, ou de l'université. Il préparait son bentô chaque jour de la semaine avec les mêmes ingrédients, dans la même disposition, car après tout, il n'y aurait personne pour lui reprocher de reproduire inlassablement le même menu. Il n'avait plus à se soucier non plus des messages intempestifs qui le dérangeaient en plein cours.

Là, une fois qu'il arriverait devant chez lui, puis qu'il franchirait la porte de l'appartement familial, il savait aussi que sa boîte de réception serait vide. Comme elle l'était toujours, avant qu'il n'entre au lycée.

\- Onii-chan ?

Il tourna la tête, son regard passant du chat sur le canapé au visage inquiet de sa petite sœur.

Il se demanda ce qui avait pu l'alerter alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait retiré ses chaussures. Son regard fit machine arrière.

Le chat. Il caressait le chat.

Acte d'affection mutuelle entre le félin et l'homme qui haïssait les félins, qui ne se produisait qu'une fois tous les dix ans.

L'inquiétude de sa sœur était légitime.

\- … Oui ?

Il tenta une réponse la plus posée possible. Tenta, seulement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa main était toujours sur le chat, étonnamment passif ce soir-là.

\- … Je retire la poussière.

Il s'écarta avec précaution. Sa sœur haussa un sourcil dubitatif, et derrière la cloison qui délimitait la cuisine, il entendit une autre voix, plus mature. Celle de sa mère.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Il grinça des dents.

\- Merveilleuse.

Sans s'attarder un instant de plus sur ce pathétique animal – même pas en mesure de lui fournir un alibi digne de ce nom –, il passa devant sa sœur, paya ses respects à sa mère, et partit se claquemurer derrière sa porte. Et devant son ordinateur. Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres depuis deux semaines, il pourrait avoir la certitude d'être en mesure de travailler dans le calme et sans interruption intempestive.

Il s'installa. Et contempla la couverture du premier livre en haut de la pile.

Il repensait à leur réaction à toutes les deux. Cela se lisait-il sur son visage qu'il se sentait constamment à côté de ses chaussettes depuis que les messages et les appels avaient cessé ?

Il s'agaçait lui-même. Tout ceci était parfaitement futile. Lui qui connaissait si bien la solitude, cela n'aurait dû lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Lui qui avait déjà été trahi par celui qu'il croyait lui être son plus proche ami, il aurait dû savoir que les allées et venues des gens autour de lui n'étaient rien que des aléas fluctuants et anodins.

Un vrai paradoxe. Il le savait, et malgré tout, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille, il n'avait jamais autant eu de mal à se concentrer.

* * *

Vers 18h30, Kuroko poussa la porte de l'appartement de Kise. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, et parcouru le salon du regard.

Vide. Pas la moindre lumière dans les autres pièces non plus. Mais il n'y avait pas là de quoi l'étonner. Kise rentrait rarement aussi tôt.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et vérifia encore une fois sa boîte de réception. Un nouveau message.

Ses espoirs s'essoufflèrent vite lorsqu'il vit le nom de Momoi s'afficher. Avec un petit sourire malgré tout, il lut le contenu. "_Passez une bonne soirée, tous les deux._" Suivi d'un petit cœur. Il lui souhaita la même chose, assez curieux, pour être honnête, de savoir comment elle et Aomine allaient s'en sortir pour leur première sortie en tête à tête – la première depuis le lycée, en tout cas.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, et sortit un livre de son sac, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, dont il but une ou deux gorgées avant de la poser sur la table. Trouver comment s'occuper quand il était seul était un non-problème. Et comme il s'immergeait facilement dans ses lectures, du moment qu'elles soient intéressantes, il pouvait lire des heures durant sans voir le temps passer.

Lorsqu'il eut fini trois chapitres, il laissa le livre de côté et s'attela à la préparation du dîner. Il était passé faire les courses avant de venir, et de ce fait, avait sur lui de quoi réaliser sa grande spécialité : des pâtes. Et cette fois, il avait décidé d'innover : il brandit une bouteille de sauce soja hors de son sac, et se livra avec une détermination farouche à sa folie créatrice culinaire durant les trente prochaines minutes.

Mais il eut quelques doutes lorsqu'il contempla son œuvre. L'odeur était là, c'était un bon début. Quant au goût… il pouvait au moins en dire qu'il était intéressant. Et aussi qu'il comprenait pourquoi cette recette était difficilement trouvable ailleurs que dans sa casserole.

Pas aussi satisfait de lui-même qu'il aurait voulu l'être, Kuroko retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 21 heures passées. Kise ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

Il replongea dans sa lecture, pour n'en émerger qu'une heure plus tard. Une fois le nez sorti des pages et le défilé des mots devant ses yeux écarquillés stoppé net, il réalisait tout à coup comme l'appartement était silencieux.

Son téléphone ne s'était pas manifesté une seule fois. A croire que personne n'était censé le rejoindre, ce soir-là.

Un bruyant gargouillis émergea de son ventre. Rien d'étonnant, à cette heure. Il avait faim, et pour tout dire, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il essaya d'appeler une fois de plus, pour tomber dans la seconde sur la boîte vocale.

Poussant un soupir, il se résigna, et quitta le canapé. Il contourna le bar et attrapa la poignée de la casserole pour la remettre à chauffer.

Un bruit de clés cliqueta derrière la porte d'entrée.

Kuroko se retourna aussitôt, tandis qu'au même moment le loquet claquait et Kise apparaissait dans le petit couloir.

\- Où tu étais ?

A peine eut-il formulé sa question qu'il s'interrompit. Il regarda Kise tituber quelques secondes et prendre maladroitement appui sur le mur – _buter_ contre le mur, et se rattraper juste à temps pour ne pas s'écrouler, plus exactement. Sa veste était grande ouverte, en dépit de la température qu'il faisait dehors. Et il y avait quelque chose sur son visage. Mais à cette distance, Kuroko le devinait à peine.

\- Kise-kun ?

Il ne paraissait pas l'entendre.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, le plus jeune traversa le salon à grands pas et, juste à l'instant où il arrivait à sa hauteur, Kise leva la tête.

Il s'arrêta net.

Du sang coulait de son nez et de ses lèvres. Autour de son cou, laissé à la vue de tous par son col déboutonné, de longues traces rouges parallèles que Kuroko n'eut pas de mal à identifier luisaient encore à la lumière.

Mais le plus alarmant, c'était son regard.

Ses yeux roulaient de droite à gauche comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir où il était. Ils tournèrent et tournèrent dans le vide – ils s'arrêtèrent. D'un coup, ils se fixèrent sur le visage qu'ils semblaient venir de découvrir face à eux, lorsque Kuroko l'appela à nouveau.

\- Tu m'entends ?!

Peu importe combien il le pressait, les mots ne prenaient manifestement pas sens dans son esprit.

Deux hypothèses : soit les coups qu'il avait reçus – car c'en était forcément – l'avaient temporairement assommé, soit il était sous l'emprise de quelque chose. De sa position, Kuroko ne savait pas très bien laquelle des deux options était la plus souhaitable.

Comme Kise vacillait à nouveau, il le rattrapa et fit de son mieux pour le maintenir debout. Lentement, il le vit redresser la tête, et tourner à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Kurokocchi…

Il reprit un peu espoir devant ce semblant de réaction. Passant un de ses bras par-dessus son épaule, il le soutint comme il pouvait. Mais son fardeau n'était pas très aidant, et compte tenu de sa maigre constitution, Kuroko avait quelques difficultés à supporter le poids. Il jeta un coup d'œil au canapé – trop loin. Si Kise n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

Il entendit son nom murmuré une nouvelle fois, cette fois tout près de son oreille. Reportant son attention sur lui, le plus petit sentit à plein nez les vapeurs d'alcool qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il plissa les narines, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas inspirer. Mais supporter une telle charge sans respirer le vida en quelques secondes du moindre millimètre cube d'oxygène que contenaient ses poumons.

\- Kise-kun… Fais quelque chose… Tu peux marcher ?

Les deux iris dorés le fixèrent sans ciller. Sans réponse. Et bientôt, malgré l'état de somnolence avancée dans lequel son camarade semblait plongé, Kuroko leur trouva une intensité étrange.

Mais pas au point de s'attendre à la tournure brutale que prirent les évènements.

D'un coup, il se retrouva poussé en arrière, et parvint, par un miracle d'équilibre qui lui fut salutaire, à rester sur ses jambes. Surpris, il lança un regard incrédule à Kise… avant de sentir sa bouche plaquée de force contre la sienne.

Le choc lui fit perdre les quelques secondes qui lui auraient permis de se dégager. Quand enfin il chercha le faire lâcher prise, il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de séparer leurs deux visages, le bras qu'il lui avait passé sur l'épaule maintenant fermement sa tête dans cette position.

Kuroko ferma les yeux sous la sensation désagréable de sa bouche obstruée et emplie de cette odeur entêtante qui le révulsait. Plus il cherchait péniblement à attraper une gorgée d'air, plus l'alcool lui prenait les narines et l'enveloppait dans une sorte de buée opaque.

Un goût presque métallique parvint jusqu'à sa langue, sans qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître. Il tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait jamais touché du doigt à quel point sa force physique était ridicule. Peu importe combien il se démenait, il le gênait à peine dans ses mouvements.

Il hoqueta sous l'effet du manque d'air.

Il avait beau l'appeler et lui demander de le lâcher. Plus il le laissait l'embrasser, plus il redoutait ce qui risquait de se produire.

Il fit deux pas en arrière, et sentit Kise raffermir sa prise sur lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tombe. S'il se retrouvait coincé sous lui, il n'aurait plus la moindre chance de se dégager.

Impuissant, il ne put l'empêcher de plonger son visage dans son cou. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, et essaya une fois de plus de se libérer.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-toi faire…

Kuroko ouvrit des yeux ronds. Qu'il se _laisse faire_ ?! Mais malgré ses tentatives, il n'obtint pas un mot de plus de celui qui le faisait dangereusement pencher en arrière. Il avait même l'impression que ses mains le touchaient d'une façon plus brusque et empressée qu'avant.

D'un coup, l'une d'elles glissa rapidement le long de son dos. Kuroko s'arqua comme dans un spasme pour s'en éloigner. Il trébucha contre un rebord qui vint buter contre ses jambes, et, avant qu'il ne comprît ce qui lui arrivait, bascula sur le canapé.

Il tenta de rouler sur le côté. Une poigne ferme lui enserra le bras droit et le maintint en place. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, le corps qui le surpassait largement en taille et en force pesa sur lui de tout son poids.

Comme il redoutait qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau, Kuroko tourna vigoureusement la tête. Il aperçut la table. Et, posée dessus, sa bouteille d'eau.

Il tendit la main. Essaya en vain d'atteindre sa cible. Ses doigts se refermaient sur de l'air.

Une autre main, pendant ce temps, touchait sa peau sous ses vêtements. Sa vision d'obscurcit. Il manquait d'air à nouveau.

Tout à coup, l'espace d'un instant, la pression se relâcha sur sa gauche. Aussitôt, il se tordit sur le côté, saisit la bouteille, et en déversa le contenu sur eux.

L'effet fut immédiat. Kise se redressa, laissant échapper une sorte de jappement alors que l'eau ruisselait de chaque côté de son visage. Kuroko ferma les yeux en sentant qu'il en recevait plein la figure lui aussi.

La bouteille se vida. Peu à peu, seules de petites gouttes venaient tomber sur ses joues à intervalle régulier.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, le visage de Kise avait changé du tout au tout. Son regard avait recouvert sa lucidité. Et il le dévisageait avec une expression que Kuroko ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

Comme si la seule vue de Kuroko lui causait une souffrance immense.

\- ... Désolé… Je suis désolé, je…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

Incapable de trouver ses mots, il s'écarta de Kuroko et s'assit sur le bord du sofa. La tête basse, ses mèches brunies par l'eau dégoulinant goutte après goutte sur le tapis.

\- … Comment j'ai pu faire ça…

Kuroko s'assit à son tour, encore haletant, et le regarda prendre sa tête entre ses mains alors que sa voix se brisait. Il tira vaguement sur son t-shirt froissé pour le remettre en place.

Après ça, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir.

Une grande auréole sombre s'était formée sur le haut du gilet de Kise. Son dos tremblait par sursauts. Il ne savait pas bien s'il devait attribuer ça au froid. Mais le voir comme ça lui faisait pitié. Le revirement avait été brutal, mais dans l'état où il le voyait à présent, il savait que ce jeune homme détrempé ne s'en prendrait plus à qui que ce soit.

Il devait sentir son regard peser sur lui, car bientôt il releva la tête et dévoila un visage presque suppliant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… ça serait pas allé plus loin que ça, je te jure !

Kuroko haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Sentant bien que sa phrase manquait de conviction, Kise détourna les yeux, désespéré.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais accepter ?

\- …! Non, pas du tout ! J'ai jamais pensé ça !

Son visage se décomposait de seconde en seconde. Et la question de Kuroko sembla lui faire toucher le fond.

Dans un murmure, il demanda :

\- … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire… pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Il lui semblait si misérable tout d'un coup que Kuroko avait du mal à lui en vouloir. D'autant plus qu'il commençait à avoir une certaine expérience dans le domaine des personnalités tourmentées.

Il attendit que son voisin le regarde à nouveau, et annonça d'une voix posée :

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé.

L'autre cligna des yeux.

\- Ce qui s'est passé, tu veux dire là, ce soir ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en arrives là. Et je doute que ça se limite à ce soir.

Kise ne parut pas vraiment enchanté par la demande. Silencieux, il posa son menton sur ses mains, et se plongea dans une profonde et délicate délibération intérieure.

Résolu à attendre sa réponse, Kuroko se leva, et remit les spaghetti sur le feu. Il sortit deux assiettes du placard, des couverts. Seuls les bruits de vaisselle et le ronron de la cuisinière emplissaient le grand salon.

Tranquillement – quoiqu'avec le sentiment de se trouver dans une situation qui frôlait le surréalisme –, il continua à remuer les pâtes avec sa cuillère en bois.

Côte à côte, ils dînèrent dans le plus grand silence. Dans ce contexte, au moins, Kuroko avait l'espoir que ses médiocres exploits culinaires passeraient inaperçus.

L'espoir seulement.

\- … C'est intéressant mais… un peu bizarre, quand même.

Voilà. Exactement ce qu'il s'était dit.

La mine déconfite, l'apprenti cuisinier souffla longuement, observant le contenu de sa fourchette comme s'il venait de soulever un gros ver de terre.

\- Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai essayé de faire ça…

Kise sourit. Et, à la grande surprise de Kuroko, il finit toute son assiette sans rien laisser.

\- Merci pour le repas.

Kuroko leva vers lui de grands yeux admiratifs. Et un peu reconnaissants aussi.

De son côté, le blondinet encore mouillé ne décollait pas de son assiette.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas en position de dire ça, mais… franchement, ça me coûte de t'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

Visiblement surpris par sa question, il se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Parce que tu ne me verras plus de la même façon, après ça.

\- C'était le cas aussi pour moi.

\- … Non, là, ce sera un peu différent.

\- Je te promets que non.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que Kise prît un air résigné, et que Kuroko rassemblât toute son attention pour l'écouter.

\- Si c'est la condition pour que tu me pardonnes ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.


	29. Chapitre 28 - Remords et regrets

Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre. Que j'aurais pensé finir plus tard mais que voilà, grâce à vos reviews magiques, il est arrivé en avance.

A tous ceux qui sont en vacances et en bonne santé : ... pensez à moi qui ne suit ni en vacances, ni en bonne santé. Je snurfle dans mes mouchoirs et je tousse comme un lama tuberculeux depuis trois jours, alors ayez pitié (vous pouvez aussi envoyer de l'argent, bien entendu).

Concernant ce qui va suivre : aujourd'hui, ce sera du full Kise. Entrée, plat, dessert. Puisque tout le monde l'aime bien, je lui ai laissé un peu de place pour s'exprimer.

Review, review :

**Tigroou** : Mais voyons, puisque je te le dis que je l'aime aussi, ce pauvre Midorin ! Qui serait assez cruel pour le mettre dans une situation pareille (... ok, moi), et qui le serait encore plus pour ne pas l'aider à en sortir ? Pas moi ! Bon, y a pas d'Akashi dans ce chapitre, mais je vois qu'on est sur la bonne pente... continue, laisse-le remonter dans ton estime, c'est bien, c'est très très bien. Et puis, petit détail qui a son importance tiens, je reviens sur M. Lunettes : le prochain chapitre, ça devrait être pour lui. Devrait. Normalement. Si je ne change pas mes plans d'ici là. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, STOP DE M'ENVOYER DES FLEURS J'AI PAS ASSEZ DE VASES ENFIN, et dernière chose qui va peut-être un tout petit peu te décevoir : ton super smiley cadeau que tu as mis dans ta review... le site l'a à moitié censuré visiblement... donc je l'ai pas vu. Dommage~

**Laura-067** : Bonjour, bonsoir~ Alors alors, bon bah du coup je vais pas avoir grand-chose à dire sur Kise, vu ce qui va suivre. Mais il se trouve qu'en effet, ça a bien un rapport avec la soirée où ils sont allés tous les cinq. Et non, ça n'a pas tellement à voir avec Aomine... c'est juste lui qui est intervenu en voyant que Kise dérapait. Pour Momoi et Aomine, on y viendra dans pas longtemps, donc je garde ça pour moi, même si je pense qu'il n'y a plus trop de doutes à avoir à ce stade... Et même chose pour Midorima et Takao, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre~ ... J'ai répondu à absolument rien du tout, en fait. Mais bon, c'est pour bientôt !

**Nnem's** : Bon bah, je pense que je me suis suffisamment attardé dans mes messages pour que tu saches que j'ai lu tes reviews en long, en large et en travers. Je ne vais donc pas m'apesantir davantage ici. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas attendu ce chapitre trop longtemps, en tout cas vas-y, je le mets entre tes mains, lis-le, décortique-le, déchiquette-le (... ouh qu'il est pas terrible, ce verbe xD), bref fais-toi plèz'.

Merci merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**28\. Remords et regrets**

\- Autant que je te le dise tout de suite : ça va probablement parler de cul pendant les soixante prochaines minutes.

\- D'accord.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Kise aurait relevé le caractère complètement inadapté de cette réponse, compte tenu de la situation. Et ajouté qu'on ne disait pas "D'accord" après une telle déclaration comme on aurait dit "D'accord" à "Ce soir, pizza ?"

Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à plaisanter. La perspective de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à confesser le rendait incapable de penser à autre chose.

Voyant que Kuroko attendait patiemment qu'il commence tout en l'encourageant du regard, il finit par se résigner. Sans aller jusqu'à se jeter la tête la première, néanmoins.

\- Peut-être que je vais commencer par ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, parce que j'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Et puis, comme ça…

Il leva les yeux au plafond, un sourire las se peignant vaguement sur son visage.

\- Ça te donnera un bon aperçu de ma situation actuelle.

Kuroko fit oui de la tête à nouveau, avec un peu moins d'entrain cette fois. Depuis qu'il s'était mis à parler, Kise avait l'air morne et absent. Et il lui donnait l'air de regretter déjà ce qu'il n'avait pas encore dit.

\- Bon, pour remettre un peu le contexte, le week-end dernier j'ai rencontré deux filles en soirée qui m'ont proposé de sortir avec elles. Vu comme je commençais à plus y voir très clair, j'aurais probablement accepté, mais Aominecchi était là, et il m'a exfiltré sans me demander mon avis. Au final, une des deux a dû s'arranger pour glisser un petit papier avec son numéro dans ma poche. Je dis ça parce que je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu faire, mais comme je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu… bref, toujours est-il que ce papier, je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Et c'est là que commencent les emmerdes.

Il s'enfonça contre le dossier du canapé, comme si le seul souvenir de cette journée pesait tout à coup physiquement sur lui.

Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à croiser le regard de Kuroko, et se remémora à haute voix les évènements de cette fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Deux petits coups secs résonnèrent contre la porte du vestiaire. A peine débarrassé de l'attirail de son précédent tournage, Kise ferma les yeux d'un air excédé. L'entendre frapper avait quelque chose de spécifiquement irritant. Le genre de choses irritantes dont elle seule était capable. Ça n'avait aucun utilité. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était seul dans cette pièce. Et lui se doutait bien que la seule personne qui pourrait venir le déranger pendant qu'il se changeait n'était autre que sa nouvelle manager.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait pris la place de la précédente. "Pour être au plus près de lui et le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive", selon ses termes.

Les meilleures blagues ont une fin. Pas les moins bonnes, visiblement.

L'expérience lui ayant appris qu'il est toujours plus rapide d'acquiescer en silence que de s'empêtrer dans des débats stériles, il répondit par une bref "Oui, entrez". Et la porte s'ouvrit, comme il l'avait prévu, sur la silhouette souple et gracile de sa bienfaitrice.

\- J'espère encore qu'arrivera un jour où tu m'accueilleras à bras ouverts avec un sourire ravi… Enfin, on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

\- Moi je crois plutôt que vous vous lasseriez. Vous n'auriez plus de quoi me provoquer et vous en seriez très triste.

Elle rit de bon cœur en l'entendant lui mettre la vérité sous le nez sans la moindre gêne. Kise n'était plus du tout aussi farouche qu'au début de leur relation. Comme il l'avait mainte fois constaté dans sa vie, on s'habitude à tout. Ils s'étaient installés dans une routine qui, à sa surprise, était loin de le déranger autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Passé le fait qu'il n'avait aucune affection pour elle et que leurs rapports outrepassaient allègrement les limites du code du travail, lui ne trouvait pas grand-chose à y redire. C'avait même ses avantages, par ailleurs.

Il la laissa déboutonner la chemise qu'il venait d'enfiler. Personne ne venait traîner ici une fois tous les costumes dûment étiquetés et remis à leur place. Personne pour les interrompre.

Interrompu, il le fut, pourtant. Et d'une façon pour le moins imprévue.

Alors qu'il l'enlaçait avec ardeur, elle glissa une main sur l'arrière de son jean. Ses doigts s'introduisirent dans la poche. S'arrêtèrent.

Au moment où ils en ressortirent, un bruit de papier froissé interpela vaguement Kise.

Il n'y prêta pas plus attention, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir laissé un papier important dans sa poche.

Nul doute qu'il aurait réagi autrement, s'il avait eu la moindre idée de ce que c'était.

Sa partenaire en revanche ne manqua pas l'occasion de le déplier du bout des doigts, tandis qu'il plongeait son visage dans son cou pour s'imprégner de son parfum.

Une main un peu plus insistante que d'ordinaire sur son épaule lui intima d'arrêter.

Il l'ignora tout d'abord. Mais comme le corps en-dessous de lui s'était totalement immobilisé, il n'eut d'autre choix que de relever la tête à contrecœur, l'air légèrement impatient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mais rien. Si tu peux m'expliquer ça.

Interloqué, il la vit brandir un petit papier froissé sur lequel était inscrit un numéro de téléphone. Il cligna des yeux, mettant quelques secondes à raccrocher les wagons. Cette petite note tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, au point qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas elle qui essayait de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Mais il avait bien l'impression de l'avoir entendu sortir le papier de sa poche à lui.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu ce machin. Pas plus qu'il n'avait souvenir d'avoir déjà fait usage du numéro. Et pour l'embrouiller encore un peu plus, l'écriture lui était parfaitement inconnue.

\- Alors ?

\- … J'en sais rien. Je sais pas d'où sort ce truc.

\- Il va falloir trouver un peu mieux que ça.

\- Quelqu'un a dû le mettre dans ma poche. On s'en fout, non ?

Il voulut reprendre où il s'était arrêté. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Manœuvrant une habile pirouette de côté, elle lui échappa sans le moindre mal.

Kise se retint de la rattraper, et la dévisagea du coin de l'œil. Son agacement était palpable.

\- Ca me déçoit beaucoup, pour tout dire. Je croyais qu'on avait établi des règles.

\- Des règles ?

Au cas où il ne l'aurait pas encore bien vu, sans doute, elle agita le papier comme s'il se fut agi d'un éventail, l'autre main nonchalamment posée sur sa hanche.

\- J'ai peut-être eu tort de ne pas te le rappeler. Pour moi, il va sans dire qu'une fois que l'on s'engage dans une relation, on n'est plus libre d'aller batifoler à droite à gauche.

Kise manqua de l'interrompre, mais elle poursuivit tout en s'éloignant, lentement, mais sûrement, de l'endroit où il se tenait.

\- Enfin, pour toi, ça ne coule peut-être pas de source, maintenant que j'y pense…

\- Arrêtez avec vos sous-entendus. Je ne sais pas à qui est ce numéro, ni qui me l'a remis, je viens de vous le dire !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas en train de me mentir ?

A court d'arguments, Kise ouvrit vainement la bouche sans trouver quoi répondre. Le petit visage en face de lui arbora un sourire narquois.

\- Je suis plus tentée de croire ce que me dit ce papier. Après tout, tu n'es pas un homme de parole.

Préparant ce qui allait suivre, elle le regarda longuement de haut en bas, et lui fit prendre conscience de son accoutrement. Sans chemise ni chaussures. Pantalon ouvert.

\- Regarde-toi. Tu n'as même pas su tenir la promesse que tu t'étais faite à toi-même. Tu as beau sauver les apparences, au fond la seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est d'en épingler toujours plus à ton tableau de chasse.

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Qu'elle le fit à dessein ou non, ses mots n'avaient pour effet que de le faire monter en pression. Et cette réaction ne faisait que l'amuser davantage.

Comme il se sentait au bord de l'implosion, le jeune homme articula d'un ton le plus maîtrisé possible :

\- Si c'est ce que vous pensez, alors vous n'avez qu'à partir.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment voulu que cela sonne comme une menace. Mais bien vite, il comprit qu'il s'était engagé tête baissée dans une voie sans issue.

\- Tu penses vraiment être en position de me dire ça ?

Tout en murmurant d'une voix qui semblait être descendue de plusieurs tons dans les graves, elle froissa le papier et referma son poing sur lui. Ses yeux fiers et réprobateurs auraient suffi à le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Mais elle poursuivit sa vindicte jusqu'au bout.

\- Reprenons les choses depuis le début. Tu n'as même pas 20 ans. Pourtant, tu te trouves actuellement sur le tournage d'une série télé, entouré d'une foule d'acteurs plus expérimentés et méritants que toi. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, c'est à moi que tu dois cette fulgurante ascension. Et pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça pour toi ? Parce que tu as accepté mes conditions, et que c'est ce que je t'avais promis en échange. C'est ça, notre contrat.

Elle s'approcha de lui, ce qui, dans le contexte, relevait purement et simplement de la provocation. Lui n'était pas en mesure de la faire taire. Pas avec le couperet qu'elle faisait doucement tinter au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Seulement, un contrat, ce n'est pas acquis. C'est quelque chose qui se tient sur la durée. Et si l'un des deux partis manque à sa parole, eh bien, le contrat est rompu.

Elle s'assit sur la table à côté de lui. Elle se trouvait à présent à la même hauteur que lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment ça se faisait que, malgré toutes les filles que tu as séduites et dont tu as allègrement profité, jamais aucune histoire n'est remontée dans la boîte ou sur internet ? Pas même la moindre petite rumeur ?

Le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait laissé traîner à côté de lui attira son regard. Sans s'enquérir de sa réaction, elle se servit l'air de rien, puis s'amusa à faire osciller le petit bâtonnet entre ses doigts.

\- Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais les gens m'écoutent. Ils savent que c'est dans leur intérêt de m'écouter. Quand je leur dis de ne pas parler, de faire comme s'ils ne savaient rien en quelque sorte, ils le font à la perfection. A l'inverse, si je leur dis de dire tout ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne s'en privent pas. C'est terrible, ce milieu où tout le monde connaît tout le monde, on aurait presque l'impression d'être constamment sur écoute…

Kise était muet comme une tombe. Comme elle sautait à terre, elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, et passa une main sur sa joue.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret est bien gardé, avec moi. Tant que je serai là, personne ne donnera crédit à ces pauvres filles qui veulent salir ta réputation.

Elle le laissa planté là, et s'apprêta à partir. Un peu sonné, il la rattrapa cette fois et la força à s'arrêter.

Mais elle dégagea son bras sans même le regarder.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Quoi ? Comme ça ?!

Elle tourna la tête, cette fois – juste la tête. Et Kise put déceler, dans son rictus, en plus de son habituel cynisme, une petite pointe de sadisme.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Tu n'as qu'à appeler ce numéro, si la frustration est trop grande.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa le papier qu'elle avait gardé en main jusque-là sur une grande malle qui servait à transporter le matériel du plateau. Et, comme elle l'avait annoncé, elle s'en alla, sans autres égards pour lui, comme si elle ne laissait personne derrière elle dans la pièce.

Il s'attendit presque à la voir éteindre la lumière en partant.

A côté de lui, les piles de vêtements dérangées sur la table le narguaient. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes de cela, il la tenait entre ses bras sur cette même table.

Maintenant, l'absence de chauffage le faisait grelotter bêtement, en chaussettes sur le parquet.

Son téléphone sonna. Qui que ce soit, il attendrait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Avec la désagréable envie de se défouler sur quelque chose, sans avoir rien sous la main, il saisit sa chemise et entreprit de la boutonner aussi vite que possible. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il s'impatienta davantage, alors qu'il s'acharnait fébrilement à faire passer ces stupides boutons carrés – quel être pervers avait inventé ça ? – dans des trous trop étroits.

Il mit deux fois plus de temps à se rhabiller. Incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation. Son esprit et son corps étaient tout entier accaparés par un seul objectif. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen de se calmer, il n'aurait rien d'autre en tête.

Le papier entra brièvement dans son champ de vision. Il le prit et le fourra dans sa poche. Mais il ne comptait pas s'en servir. Il avait une autre solution en tête. Plus sûre, plus rapide. C'était là qu'il devait aller.

Il n'y était pas revenu depuis un an. C'était un petit bar en sous-sol, réservé aux lycéens et aux étudiants. Du temps où il le fréquentait, il passait presque à chaque fois qu'il venait à Tokyo. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se faire une petite réputation dans le club qui, sous ses dehors chaleureux, restait un lieu de rencontre assez select et n'acceptait de nouveaux membres que sur invitation. C'était une fille de son lycée qui l'avait introduit. Le reste s'était fait sans qu'il eût besoin de se montrer très convaincant. Avec son visage d'ange et son naturel sociable, même le club le plus élitiste qui soit aurait payé pour le compter dans ses membres.

Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait dit qu'il ferait fortune s'il se mettait à officier comme host.

Car sa seule présence avait largement contribué à attirer une clientèle féminine de plus en plus importante. Ce qui fit la fortune du lieu un temps l'entraîna lentement, mais inexorablement vers un avenir moins glorieux. A force de faire parler d'elle, l'adresse s'attira les convoitises de ces groupes obscurs dont la main mise sur l'industrie de la nuit ne fait mystère pour personne. Et avec cette nouvelle protection s'opéra un changement progressif de la réputation de l'établissement. Depuis lors, Kise ne s'y était plus promené. Les échos qui lui étaient parvenus avaient suffi à le convaincre qu'il ne faisait plus bon s'aventurer par là-bas. Et puis, cette évolution ayant coïncidé avec sa résolution de ne plus toucher à tout ça, il avait définitivement pris ces distances.

Définitivement jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure. Et il n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser dissuader par du bouche à oreille.

Malgré sa longue absence, une des serveuses le reconnut quand il se présenta à l'entrée. Elle l'introduisit dans une salle où les parfums d'ambiance avaient été remplacés par des vapeurs inconnues.

Le reste de sa soirée se brouillait en une série de flashs et d'odeurs fumeuses dont il se rappelait à peine. Mais il se souvenait être sorti dans le même état que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Avec en plus de la fébrilité, cette fois, l'impression de n'avoir plus prise sur ses actions et la sensation diffuse d'une douleur qui lui traversait le visage. Il s'était traîné jusqu'à son appartement.

Et son récit s'interrompit.

* * *

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qui s'est passé ? … ou tu ne veux juste pas me le dire ?

Kise eut un petit sourire amer alors qu'il faisait mine de s'intéresser au non-contenu des deux assiettes vides.

\- Un peu des deux, mais c'est débile puisque que tu dois déjà imaginer des scénarios plus glauques les uns que les autres…

Vu sa réticence à parler, il y avait de quoi envisager le pire. Kuroko n'aurait pas pris le risque de jouer aux devinettes, quoi qu'il en soit.

\- Franchement, je ne pourrais te décrire exactement ce qui s'est passé. J'étais à peine rentré que j'ai été invité à boire par des gens que je connaissais pas, pour la plupart. J'ai vite fait souvenir d'avoir pris ce que je croyais être une cigarette sur la table, parce que j'avais laissé mon paquet au studio… c'était pas une cigarette.

Il eut un petit rire bref, en y repensant. Plus tard, il en rirait certainement. Plus tard. En tout cas, Kuroko avait l'air de découvrir qu'il fumait. Il ne lui avait peut-être jamais mentionné ce détail, à la réflexion.

\- En tout cas, c'était un bon plan foireux. Les mecs qui traînent là-bas maintenant ont tous l'air pas franchement recommandable. Ça, c'est un des types qui me l'a laissé après que j'ai essayé de l'empêcher d'embarquer de force une fille tellement bourrée qu'elle avait plus l'air de savoir comment elle s'appelait. Bon, j'étais pas très frais non plus…

Il indiqua le filet de sang séché qui lui coulait du nez et sa lèvre fendue. Kuroko resta muet, peinant à trouver quelle attitude il devait adopter dans ce genre de circonstances - … si tant est qu'il se soit jamais retrouvé face à un cas de figure aussi extrême dans le catastrophique. Il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer quel point de l'histoire l'interpelait le plus.

Faute de mieux, il se leva du canapé, et partit chercher de quoi lui débarbouiller la face dans la salle de bain.

\- Et la fille ? Tu es resté avec elle ?

Kise fit une petite grimace lorsque son infirmier de fortune appliqua sans grande modération le coton humide sur sa bouche.

\- Non, je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait ensuite. Moi, si j'étais resté, j'aurais fini plus mal que ça, je pense. Alors voilà. Au final, j'y suis allé pour rien.

Kuroko posa le coton usagé dans une des assiettes, sans le quitter des yeux. Une jambe repliée sous lui, l'autre pendant sur le bord du sofa, Kise s'affaissa lentement contre le dossier, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je déteste me sentir comme ça.

\- Comme ça comment ?

Il parut réfléchir un moment. Puis il leva les yeux et fixa Kuroko entre ses mèches blondes.

\- Pardon de te demander ça, mais… tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?

\- … Non.

Le temps de latence entre la question et sa réponse était davantage dû à la surprise qu'à une quelconque forme d'embarras. Kise, lui, avait l'air gêné de lui poser la question.

\- J'ai jamais parlé de ça avec quelqu'un avant, alors je sais pas si c'est quelque chose de complètement banal ou si je suis le seul à ressentir ça… bon, je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre, mais… j'ai couché avec pas mal de filles. Beaucoup. Je serais incapable de te donner un chiffre, pour te dire. Et à chaque fois, une fois que c'est terminé, j'ai toujours un sentiment désagréable. De culpabilité et de remords en même temps. Souvent je me dis des trucs du genre : "c'était la dernière fois", "ça recommencera plus jamais".

Il leva la tête en inspirant profondément, et ferma les yeux.

\- Et puis la fois d'après, ça recommence. De toute façon, je sais que j'y crois pas vraiment, quand je me dis ça. Mais à chaque fois… si encore j'en avais rien à foutre et que ça m'amusait de faire ça, ok, sans doute que je le vivrais bien. Mais j'aimerais arrêter, j'aimerais vraiment…

Il rouvrit les yeux, évitant soigneusement ceux de Kuroko. Effort bien insignifiant compte tenu de la détresse qui se lisait sur son visage. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Kise n'était pas doué, c'était bien de faire semblant.

Mais cette fois, plus que lors de leurs conversations précédentes, Kuroko sentait qu'il était sincère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait d'arrêter ?

A ces mots, son regard passa du plafond, à la table.

Avant de se poser enfin sur celui qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Le manque.

\- …

Il s'étonna de voir Kuroko prendre un air aussi embêté.

Celui-ci pencha la tête, comme s'il pondérait physiquement le problème… problème que Kise n'était pas tout à fait sûr de cerner.

\- C'est vrai que je manque un peu d'expérience dans le domaine, mais…

Son expression passa d'un coup du "juste un peu embêté" au "carrément inquiet".

\- C'est vraiment si addictif que ça ?

Silence.

\- … M-m-m-mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?! Je parlais juste de moi ! Fais pas cette tête-là, tout va bien !

Sonné sur le coup, Kise reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'empressa de rassurer son petit compagnon avant qu'il ne se mette définitivement des idées fausses en tête. Il s'en voudrait encore plus s'il venait à penser ça à cause de lui, et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : "Kurokocchi, juste, à quel point tu peux être innocent ?"

Celui-ci comprit vite qu'il était dans son intérêt de se sortir vite fait cette conception erronée de l'esprit, au moins pour mettre fin aux gémissements alarmés qui lui scindaient les tympans en deux.

\- Heureusement, la plupart des gens sont capables de se maîtriser. Plus ou moins, peut-être… mais ça sera difficilement pire que moi.

L'intervention de Kuroko avait au moins eu pour mérite de le rasséréner un peu. Il avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire. Bien modeste comparé à ce qu'il pouvait faire, même les jours de petite forme. Mais enfin, c'était toujours un peu mieux.

Saisissant l'occasion, le plus petit s'assit en tailleur, l'observant de ses yeux limpides et tout attentifs. Il n'attendait plus que le début de l'histoire.

Kise avait compris le message. S'installant confortablement, autant qu'il pouvait, il posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé, et reprit ses confessions là où il les avait laissées.

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais autant changé depuis le lycée. Depuis le début du lycée, plutôt. Pendant longtemps, c'est vrai que j'ai pas arrêté d'éconduire toutes les filles qui venaient me voir… quand je pouvais pas faire autrement. En général, je préférais qu'on en arrive pas là, parce que c'est toujours désagréable et un peu triste aussi. Mais bon, tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour te douter que j'ai l'habitude.

\- Et que tu ne rates pas une occasion de te faire mousser, non plus.

\- Maiiis ! C'est la vérité, non ? Bon, ok, je saute cette partie-là. Bref, au début du lycée, j'ai continué à garder mes distances, et à force, les filles ont commencé à se décourager. Pas toutes, mais c'était moins pressant que la première année. Faut dire qu'à l'époque, j'étais trop investi dans le club de basket pour vraiment considérer la question. Je pensais plus aux désavantages si j'acceptais : pas assez de temps à lui consacrer, et puis surtout, pourquoi en choisir une plus qu'une autre ? Si j'avais fait du favoritisme, ç'aurait été l'enfer assuré…

Mais Kise avait fini par laisser sa chance à quelqu'un. Paradoxalement, c'était les membres du club de basket qui l'en avaient convaincu. Il fallait dire que la question les travaillait depuis un bon bout de temps. Le basket passait avant tout, naturellement. Mais quand un groupe de leurs congénères féminines passait à quelques mètres d'eux, leur regard se portait tout aussi naturellement vers elles. Sous la houlette du professionnel des conseils de drague sur internet, alias Moriyama, les jeunes mâles du club de basket de Kaijô s'étaient donc attelés avec ardeur au délicat et ingrat exercice de la séduction. Kise lui-même n'était pas très friand de ce genre d'excursions – et surtout, il n'en avait pas tellement besoin. Sous la pression de ses senpai, malgré tout, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'y prendre part. Il leur fallait une tête d'affiche attrayante.

La plupart de leurs sorties drague était un fiasco. Et aucune ne fut concluante. Pourtant ni lui ni les autres ne regrettaient ces moments-là. C'avait été complètement foireux, certes. C'était presque plus drôle comme ça. Foireux, mais pas inutile pour tout le monde. A force de baigner dans cette atmosphère joyeuse et naïve de romance adolescente, même un irréductible comme Kise s'était laissé porter par le flot.

C'était une fille de la même année. Sa première petite amie depuis son entrée au lycée. Il y en avait bien eu une autre avant. A l'époque, il avait à peine 14 ans, et se sentait assez fier d'avoir mis la main sur l'une des filles les plus convoitées du collège. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se la fasse piquer par Haizaki, s'entend.

Cette fille du lycée n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec sa première copine. Bien qu'ils aient tous les deux été élèves de la même école pendant plus d'un an, il lui avait fallu du temps pour la remarquer. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, elle ne cherchait pas à se mettre en avant, ni par sa façon d'être, ni par une apparence trop étudiée. Elle était jolie, pourtant. Mais au milieu de tous ces flamants roses qui se livraient une compétition permanente pour savoir qui avait le mieux réussi son brushing ce matin, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle passe inaperçue. C'était donc un exposé à faire en groupe donné par le prof de sciences qui avait donné le prétexte manquant à des présentations officielles. Inutile de dire que, dès l'instant où la malheureuse élue s'était trouvée désignée pour intégrer le groupe de Kise Ryôta, elle était devenu en un dixième de seconde l'ennemi à abattre numéro un pour toutes ces paires d'yeux avides qui épiaient le moindre de leurs faits et gestes dans l'ombre des paillasses. En fait, il avait été précédé par sa réputation de si loin que, les premiers cours, elle osait à peine lui parler. Kise apprendrait plus tard que c'était en grande partie dû au fait que l'image qu'elle se faisait des mecs un peu plus mignons que la moyenne était assez négative – excessivement prétentieux, et assez désagréables dans l'ensemble.

Pour susciter une prise de contacts un peu plus poussée, ils leur avaient fallu l'aide des deux autres élèves de leur groupe. Enfin, l'absence d'aide, plutôt. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentant très concernés par les mutations des marguerites exposées aux rayons gamma, Kise et sa camarade avaient rapidement résolu de rédiger l'exposé tous les deux. Durant la quinzaine de jours qui suivit, ils se retrouvèrent deux fois chez elle. La première fut l'occasion de faire connaissance pour de vrai. Elle découvrit qu'il était beaucoup plus naturel et drôle que son avatar idyllique, qui faisait tourner les têtes de la moitié du lycée, et au-delà. Et lui s'étonna de constater qu'elle n'était pas du tout du genre réservé, et encore moins timide, une fois les barrières tombées.

La deuxième fois, elle le raccompagna sur le seuil. Fit un petit bond pour l'embrasser. Et rentra chez elle ni vu ni connu. Force était de reconnaître que c'était de loin la déclaration la plus mignonne qu'il avait jamais reçue.

Ils eurent une très bonne note à l'exposé, tous les quatre – selon la logique immuable des travaux en groupe. Et Kise commença à sortir avec elle. Ils passèrent plusieurs mois ensemble, dont l'un comme l'autre devaient aujourd'hui encore garder une certaine nostalgie. Comme dit le proverbe, ils préféraient rester cachés pour éviter les ennuis. Méthode qui leur réussit plutôt bien. Ils passaient des bons moments ensemble. Même si, déjà à l'époque, Kise avait conscience de ne pas être amoureux, il avait suffisamment d'affection pour elle pour espérer que cela arrive un jour.

C'était avec elle qu'il eut sa première fois. Un après-midi où il pleuvait et qu'ils avaient passé chez elle. Ils étaient tous les deux dans sa chambre, et les choses étaient allées toutes seules. Elle l'avait déjà fait, et lui servit de guide, petit plus qui n'était sans doute pas inutile. Sans doute les choses auraient-elles évolué différemment si cette première expérience avait été un échec. Mais le souvenir qu'il en garda fut particulièrement agréable. Pas seulement au niveau des sensations. Dans ces moments-là, où il n'y avait absolument plus rien entre lui et celle qu'il embrassait, il pouvait pleinement ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Pendant quelques minutes, il devenait la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. A la façon dont elle le serrait dans ses bras, la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder.

Il se sentait aimé.

Le reste du temps, il ne percevait pas cette affection. Peut-être qu'elle était bien là, mais qu'il en demandait trop, et surtout, qu'il en doutait constamment. Il n'y avait que la proximité la plus extrême qui lui prouvait que ce sentiment existait.

Il commençait à oublier le souvenir cuisant de cette histoire de collège. Petit à petit, il en venait à se dire que c'était juste cette fille qui n'avait pas été la bonne, que c'était une mauvaise expérience, rien de plus.

Il aurait presque tourné la page.

Juste après la deuxième Winter Cup, sa petite amie reçut un message du garçon avec lequel elle sortait avant d'entrer au lycée. Elle lui avait raconté une fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés de façon brutale à l'époque, et même si elle ne s'était pas attardée sur les détails, Kise n'avait pas eu de mal à saisir que cette histoire avait laissé des traces. Et qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée avec lui.

Ils avaient encore continué à se fréquenter quelques semaines. Puis ils s'étaient séparés, d'un commun accord.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une rupture à proprement parler. Pas dans le sens tragique du terme, en tout cas. Il s'étonna lui-même en se disant que, finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tenté l'expérience. Quant à sa réticence à la renouveler, elle avait définitivement disparu.

Pas au point de s'arrêter sur la première venue, quand même. … Pas encore. Jusqu'à sa quatrième aventure, il conserva un certain discernement dans ses choix. L'objectif de construire une relation stable, sans aller jusqu'à dire sérieuse. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait, au moins un peu, à ce qu'il avait connu pendant sa deuxième année.

Mais par un jeu impitoyable de l'inconscient, Kise n'eut de cesse de répéter le même schéma, et immanquablement, la même conclusion. Les deux tentatives suivantes tournèrent court assez rapidement. L'une comme l'autre se remirent en couple à peine quelques jours après l'avoir quitté, et il en déduisait facilement qu'il ne fallait pas chercher la raison de cette séparation plus loin. N'importe qui, après avoir vécu quatre fois ce dénouement identique, aurait commencé à se demander si le problème ne venait pas de lui, plutôt que du caractère soi-disant insouciant de ces adolescentes qui papillonnaient d'une fleur à l'autre. Et pour quelqu'un qui se remettait facilement en question, il n'en fallait pas plus pour semer un doute. Encore ténu, mais qui trouvait ses racines plusieurs années en arrière.

Il lui arrivait de croiser des couples qui se tenaient discrètement la main et se regardaient de cette façon si caractéristique et qui délimite automatiquement autour d'eux un périmètre infranchissable. Il les observait de plus en plus, lui qui ne leur témoignait pas le moindre intérêt il y a un peine un an de cela.

Pourquoi ces couples-là duraient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui les poussaient à rester l'un avec l'autre ?

Il ne savait pas s'il les enviait. Mais les voir le confrontait à la réalité. En cette troisième année de lycée, il avait rarement été aussi seul. De tous ceux qu'il avait connus au club de basket à son arrivée, il n'en restait plus aucun. Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Hayakawa, tous avaient quitté le lycée à présent. Ceux qui restaient étaient pour partie des élèves de son année, mais principalement des plus jeunes. Et malgré le temps passé en leur compagnie, Kise n'arrivait pas à se sentir aussi proche d'eux qu'il l'avait été de leurs prédécesseurs. Même ses anciens camarades de Teikô lui donnaient l'impression de s'éloigner, petit à petit. La perspective des examens pour entrer à l'université et des choix d'orientation les accaparaient. Ils avaient de moins en moins le temps d'organiser des journées où ils se retrouvaient pour jouer tous ensemble. Autant de préoccupations qui ne le concernaient pas vraiment, au vu de sa situation. De toute manière, il n'envisageait pas d'aller à l'université. Les études l'avaient toujours passablement barbé. Et comme il se savait déjà promis à un avenir tout tracé sur les couvertures de magazines, s'encombrer d'examens contraignants était le cadet de ses soucis.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était retrouvé à l'écart de ceux qu'ils croyaient proches. Eux n'avaient pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Même en restreignant leur cercle d'amis à leur lycée, ils restaient bien entourés. Kuroko avait Kagami. Midorima avait Takao. Aomine et Momoi étaient eux aussi ensemble.

Depuis quand s'était-il retrouvé si isolé ?

Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu si on le lui avait demandé. Plus probablement, il aurait ri et répondu que ce n'était qu'une phase temporaire, qu'ils reviendraient tous vers lui lorsqu'ils en auraient terminé avec leurs examens.

La solitude. Il avait toujours détesté ça.

Plutôt continuer à tenter sa chance, dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui resterait. Tout, plutôt d'être laissé de côté.

Cependant, les choses commencèrent à changer au cours de cette dernière année.

C'était en juin. La période des moussons battait son plein. Sa petite amie de l'époque était une fille au caractère bien trempé, et surtout, elle était fière. Elle n'accordait son estime qu'à ceux qu'elle considérait dotés d'un amour-propre égal au sien. La jalousie et les atermoiements n'avaient pas leur place avec elle. Et lorsqu'elle décidait de mettre fin à une relation, la dernière chose à faire était de protester.

Juste après l'entraînement du soir, elle était allé trouver Kise à la sortie du gymnase.

\- Tu sais, le mec avec qui je traîne depuis un moment ? J'ai décidé de sortir avec lui. Ca faisait longtemps que j'hésitais, et voilà.

Rarement l'image de se prendre une porte en pleine face avait été aussi percutante.

\- C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

\- Fais pas comme si je t'annonçais un truc que t'avais pas vu venir. Depuis le début, je t'ai dit que je m'entendais bien avec lui, et tu m'as dit que ça avait aucune importance. Avant qu'on sorte ensemble, toi et moi. Tu devais bien t'y attendre.

Sans la moindre envie de s'attarder sur le débat – clos dès l'instant où elle avait prononcé sa sentence –, elle tourna les talons pour partir. Mais Kise la poursuivit.

\- Et c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ?

\- Pourquoi, il faut autre chose ?

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait, de quitter quelqu'un ?!

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- C'est quoi, ton problème ? Je sais très bien que t'as eu d'autres meufs avant moi, et que tu fais juste ça pour passer le temps, en plus. Tu cherches quoi, exactement ?

Plus il résistait, plus il l'énervait. Il savait très bien que ce genre d'attitude enterrait définitivement ses chances. Mais il ne cherchait pas vraiment à la retenir. C'était instinctif. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

Comme il ne la lâchait pas, elle finit par sortir dans la cour, et la traversa à grands pas. Les trombes d'eau qui tombaient sur eux eurent tôt fait de les imprégner jusque sous leurs vêtements.

A son énième protestation, elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face.

\- Oublie-moi, d'accord ? T'en trouveras une autre, j'en suis sûre.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse de sortir avec une personne différente tous les quatre matins ?

Elle marqua une pause, l'observant à travers les longs filets d'eau qui s'écoulaient inlassablement. Et elle demanda, d'une voix d'où la colère s'était estompée :

\- Tu sais pourquoi toutes celles qui sortent avec toi finissent par te plaquer ? Parce que même si ça fait bien de sortir avec toi, que c'est valorisant et tout ce que tu veux, une fois qu'elles tombent amoureuses de quelqu'un, c'est lui qu'elles choisissent.

Elle laissa ses mots pénétrer un moment, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'il réplique. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle le laissa là, et reprit son chemin, sans qu'il cherche à la rattraper.

* * *

\- … C'est horrible.

Resté silencieux jusque-là, Kuroko laissa échapper ce commentaire malgré lui. Avec un détachement qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Kise haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais j'ai fini par admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Devant l'air offusqué de Kuroko, il ajouta :

\- Jusqu'ici, personne n'est venu démentir ce qu'elle a dit. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu passer, du monde…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire des choses comme ça ! En plus, c'était dit sous le coup de la colère, elle cherchait juste à t'enfoncer.

Surpris, le blondinet cligna des yeux. Il avait rarement vu Kuroko s'énerver. Très rarement. Ce qui rendait ses phases de mauvaise humeur d'autant plus inquiétantes. Vite, un moyen de calmer le jeu.

\- Peut-être. Mais je lui en veux pas vraiment. Je l'aurais pas mal pris si ça avait pas fait écho à quelque chose que je ressens depuis longtemps. Y a que la vérité qui blesse, comme on dit.

\- Quelle vérité ?

Kise regarda le mur d'un air inspiré.

\- Tu vas sûrement encore me trouver prétentieux, mais depuis que je suis petit, tout le monde m'a toujours dit que j'avais une belle gueule et que j'avais de la chance. Moi aussi, je pensais que j'avais de la chance : tout le monde s'intéressait à moi, surtout les filles. Mes grandes sœurs étaient fières de moi et elles adoraient me montrer à leurs amis et me faire porter des jolis vêtements (pas que des trucs que j'assumerais facilement aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs…). Des fois, quand je voyais un enfant de ma classe isolé dans un coin et sans aucun charme pour attirer les autres vers lui, je me disais même que j'étais content de ne pas être à sa place. C'est méchant, pas vrai ?

\- C'est ce que se disent les enfants. On ne se rend pas compte, à cet âge-là. Si tu te contentais de le penser, c'est déjà ça…

\- Je le pensais pas au point d'aller le leur dire en face. Mais je sais pas trop pourquoi, je m'intéressais à lui. Et j'ai fini par complètement changer d'avis sur son compte. Au final, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas lui, qui avait de la chance. Il s'était fait deux amis, dans la classe, et jusqu'à la fin du primaire, ils étaient constamment fourrés ensemble. Ils étaient vraiment proches, rien qu'à les voir on sentait l'amitié qu'ils partageaient. Et je les enviais beaucoup. Peut-être qu'ils n'attiraient pas l'attention des autres, mais ils étaient soudés et ça leur suffisait. Ils s'appréciaient pour leurs qualités et leurs personnalités, et ils se fichaient complètement d'être populaires. C'était complètement différent de ce que je vivais. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris conscience de combien notre apparence conditionne nos rapports avec les autres. On tombe facilement sur des gens qui ont l'air de s'intéresser à nous, mais qui en fait ne connaissent de nous que l'image qu'on leur renvoie. On se croit bien entouré parce qu'on est rarement laissé de côté, mais ce sont rarement les mêmes personnes avec lesquelles on traîne d'une année sur l'autre. C'est aussi ce qui fait que j'aimais autant le club de basket : là au moins, tout ce qui comptait c'était combien on était efficace sur le terrain. Aucun autre critère n'entrait en ligne de compte.

Kuroko hocha la tête. Force était de reconnaître que Kise avait évolué depuis l'époque où ils s'étaient connus. Pendant longtemps, Kuroko l'avait trouvé assez agaçant. Déjà parce que, où qu'il aille, il se faisait immédiatement remarquer – au moins une fois dans sa vie, le petit joueur fantôme aurait bien aimé savoir ce que ça faisait – et aussi, naturellement, parce qu'avec son indolence et sa suffisance rayonnante qui pouvaient quelque fois tendre au narcissisme, Kise irritait assez facilement ses homologues masculins. En plus, il était bavard, pour ne rien arranger. Pas étonnant que son ancien capitaine à Kaijô ait passé l'année à le frapper pour un oui ou pour un non.

Le problème – et c'est bien ce qui rendait la chose encore plus crispante –, c'était que Kise n'exagérait pas tant que ça quand il parlait de lui. Les gens se retournaient régulièrement sur son passage dans la rue. En tant que modèle, il avait vraiment le physique de l'emploi – et ce n'était pas peu dire. Même Kuroko reconnaissait qu'il était séduisant. Plus les années passaient, et plus c'était vrai. Il avait exactement les traits qui font un beau visage : le nez fin, de longs cils qui bordaient ses grands yeux brillants. Il avait toujours les cheveux lisses et bien coiffés – pas comme ceux de Kuroko qui partaient dans tous les sens –, et surtout, il était grand, et musclé. Autant de qualités que son camarade lui enviait un peu, parfois. A lui, on lui disait plutôt qu'il était mignon. C'était à peu près tout ce à quoi il pouvait prétendre du haut de son mètre soixante-dix et avec ses petites joues rondes. Du temps où il était à l'école primaire, lui faisait bien évidemment partie de ceux qui restent au fond de la classe pour lire un livre sous leur table.

En face de lui, Kise se racla la gorge, et reprit d'un air maussade :

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'après ça, j'ai arrêté de croire que je pouvais m'engager durablement avec quelqu'un. Je suis pas doué pour ça, de toute façon. Ça m'est complètement égal de savoir avec qui je sors, maintenant. Idéalement, je préfère que ce soit des gens que j'ai des chances de jamais revoir. Même si c'est pas toujours faisable…

\- Mais elles sont toutes d'accord avec ça ? Il n'y en a jamais une qui voudrait s'engager sérieusement ?

\- La plupart, non. Ça leur va très bien comme ça. Ça m'arrive aussi de revoir les mêmes personnes, de temps en temps. Mais s'engager non, même celles qui le voudraient, je leur dis que ça m'intéresse pas. D'abord parce que je sais comment ça va se terminer. Et ensuite parce que, de toute façon, je tiendrais sûrement pas parole.

\- Pourquoi ?

Kuroko comprit trop tard qu'il avait encore été droit au but sans faire preuve de délicatesse. Il eut cependant plutôt l'impression que c'était contre lui-même que Kise s'exaspérait.

\- Mais parce que, même si je le voulais, j'y arriverais pas. Je suis pire que tout. Tu trouves pas ça méprisable, toi, un mec qui vient juste tirer son coup et qui laisse l'autre tomber une fois que c'est terminé ? Et ce qui est pire encore, c'est que je le sais très bien, mais ça change rien. J'ai essayé d'arrêter quand ça devenait complètement hors de contrôle, et maintenant, ça recommence.

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps. C'était presque le plus inquiétant, de le voir avec une attitude aussi passive.

\- C'est vraiment impossible pour toi d'arrêter ?

Kise hocha la tête, avec un léger sourire malgré tout. Pour Kuroko, évidemment, c'était difficile de se mettre à sa place.

\- Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Bon, j'étais pas dans un état très normal, mais ça excuse pas grand-chose. Un jour, je finirai peut-être par vraiment agresser quelqu'un…

Kise l'envisageait avec un tel détachement que son ami eut l'impression d'être le seul à réaliser combien cette éventualité était dérangeante. Et alarmante, aussi, s'il était vraiment sérieux.

Il le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Mais c'est aussi pour toi que c'est dangereux.

Visiblement, le blondinet ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi il faisait référence. Et comme Kuroko observait son visage avec insistance, il se rappela qu'accessoirement, sa lèvre devait commencer à se tuméfier sérieusement.

\- Ah, ça ? Bof, c'est pas bien grave. Puis c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Pour illustrer ses dires, il tira le col de son sweat, dévoilant de longues traces rouges dans son cou dont même Kuroko n'eut pas de mal à identifier la provenance. Pas affecté deux minutes, Kise lâcha son pull et ajouta, presque amusé :

\- Même pour les photos, ça pose pas tellement problème. Un petit coup de fond de teint et c'est bon.

Son camarade ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lui se rassit comme tout à l'heure, les coudes sur ses genoux, et annonça d'un ton plus calme :

\- Mais tu as raison, il y a eu des fois où je me suis dit que ça aurait pu mal se passer. C'est pour ça que finalement… même si elle me gave et que j'ai aucune affection pour elle, je pense que c'est un moindre mal de rester avec cette nana dont je t'ai parlé. Celle avec qui je bosse. Au moins comme ça, je réduis mes chances d'aller traîner dans des endroits bizarres. Et de chopper des MST. Parce que oui, au passage, jusqu'ici je m'en suis miraculeusement bien tiré de ce côté-là… mais autant éviter de prendre des risques inutiles.

Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour en donner l'impression, Kuroko se doutait bien qu'il ne prenait pas tout ça à la légère. Il se demanda si le fait d'en avoir parlé lui avait été d'une grande aide. Kise lui-même avait l'air de penser qu'il était trop tard pour agir.

Lui se demandait comment il en était venu à se sentir aussi seul. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de quelqu'un d'aussi rayonnant et extraverti – et il se sentait un peu coupable de ne s'être jamais posé la question, à présent. C'était vrai que Kise recherchait constamment l'attention et la reconnaissance des autres. Mais il était quand même surpris de découvrir qu'il avait une si faible estime de lui.

\- Kurokocchi ?

\- Ah, non, je réfléchissais… Je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué de tout ça.

Kise secoua doucement la tête.

\- C'était ce que je voulais. J'aurais même pu ne jamais t'en parler.

\- … Tu regrettes de me l'avoir dit ?

Comme sa remarque semblait avoir blessé Kuroko, il démentit aussitôt.

\- Non, pour moi c'est plus facile de n'avoir rien à te cacher. Par contre pour toi… te connaissant, tu vas t'inquiéter à cause de ça.

Un peu, oui. Il y avait de quoi. Surtout s'il savait que Kise n'espérait pas se sortir de cette situation.

Il devait avoir l'air trop sérieux à son goût, car Kise lui prit l'épaule et le bouscula un peu pour le dérider.

\- Allez, te prends pas la tête. Ça va aller, je t'assure. Je ferai plus attention, maintenant.

\- Cette femme te manipule. Je ne trouve pas ça super rassurant.

Son visage s'assombrit, et il lâcha dans un murmure :

\- Je sais.

Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Pour lui, cette relation était un moindre mal, et il ne donnait pas l'impression de se sentir piégé. Entre reprendre ses virées hasardeuses dans des coins glauques, ou s'attacher à une protectrice, c'était sans doute le choix le "moins pire". Kuroko entrevoyait une troisième solution, cependant.

\- Tu sais, si c'est une addiction, tu pourrais te faire aider.

L'emploi de ce terme provoqua un léger frisson chez Kise, qui détourna automatiquement les yeux.

\- Je crois pas que ça changerait grand-chose.

\- Peut-être qu'ils pourraient au moins te donner des conseils.

Kuroko n'était pas bien sûr que sa proposition eut beaucoup d'effet, car il la balaya d'un grand sourire dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- Peut-être. Mais j'ai déjà pu t'en parler à toi !

\- Oui mais moi…

Il avait du mal à imaginer plus mal placé que lui pour l'orienter dans ce domaine. Il baissa les yeux d'un air attristé.

\- Moi, je ne peux pas beaucoup t'aider.

\- C'est pas à toi de le faire, Kurokocchi. Je veux pas que tu te prennes la tête avec ça.

Il chercha à croiser son regard pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris le message. Kuroko releva la tête pour lui faire plaisir, mais il ne répondit rien. Satisfait de son silence, Kise se leva et emporta leurs deux assiettes dans la cuisine.

Comme il lui tournait le dos, et qu'il était seul sur son canapé, Kuroko se perdit à nouveaux dans ses réflexions. Dans ces conditions, il n'avait pas tellement envie de laisser Kise livré à lui-même. Manque de chance, c'était ce week-end qu'il devait partir pour Kyôto. Il fit une petite moue contrariée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moment pour lui parler de ça.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il fallait bien qu'il fournisse une explication pour son absence aux entraînements de la semaine prochaine.

… C'était un problème.

Comme il n'émettait plus un son depuis tout à l'heure, Kise finit par l'interpeler.

\- T'es pas encore là-dessus, hein ? Je t'ai dit de pas t'en faire.

\- Ah, euh… non, c'est juste que…

Inutile de noyer le poisson. Il se leva, et rejoignit son hôte qui remplissait le lave-vaisselle.

\- Je suis censé partir à Kyôto ce week-end, pour une durée indéterminée. Mais maintenant, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de rester…

\- A Kyôto ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Akashi-kun m'a demandé de venir avec lui.

Les yeux de Kise s'animèrent aussitôt d'une drôle de lueur.

\- Retournement de situation !

\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment on en est arrivé là…

\- Pas grave, maintenant que tu as cette chance, il faut tenter le coup.

Kuroko avait encore l'air d'hésiter. Après tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait des scrupules à s'en aller comme ça. Et puis, surtout, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, s'il y allait.

En revanche, s'il n'y allait pas…

\- Si je n'y vais pas, il n'y aura sans doute pas d'autre occasion.

L'autre hocha amplement la tête.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours de bon conseil, mais j'ai assez confiance sur celui-là : vas-y, vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets.

Kuroko médita ses paroles. Et se rappela de la date d'aujourd'hui.

Il avait encore trois jours pour donner sa réponse.


	30. Chapitre 29 - Préférence

Après une interminable absence (quoique... moins longue que le grand gouffre de l'année dernière pour ceux qui s'en souviennent), je poste enfin le nouveau chapitre. ENFIN. Si vous êtes encore là après tout ce temps, vous êtes des warriors, des survivors, des guerriers et des surviveurs en bon français et je vous envoie des pétales colorés par écrans interposés ! Si vous n'arrivez pas à les voir, fixez une ampoule pendant cinq secondes et regardez n'importe où ailleurs. ... ou non en fait, ne faîtes pas ça. Ce sont des pétales invisibles. Voilà, c'est plus safe.

Pour me rattraper un peu, je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus long de la création... et le plus gratiné aussi. Beaucoup de citron. Deux citrons. Vous êtes prévenus, venez pas dire que ça pique après. Bon et je pense que suite à ce chapitre, je ferai une petite pause côté Midorima pour me consacrer complètement à ces deux pauvres poussins qui sont censés être les personnages principaux de cette fic mais qui finissent par ressembler à des guests, à force. Il est temps de rattraper ça. En tout cas, pour Midorin c'est un feu d'artifice.

Les commentaires maintenant... et ouhloulou y en a beaucoup. ( o .o)

**chizumi-san** : Cette fois tu as eu le temps de la poster, ta review xD Tes reviews, devrais-je dire, je vais toutes les regrouper d'un coup pour répondre. Mais au passage même si tu commentes les chapitres plus anciens ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, en tout cas n'efface pas tout un commentaire que tu viens d'écrire juste parce qu'un chapitre t'as prise de vitesse ! Ca devrait pas arriver si souvent, mais la preuve que si... xD La fin c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Il y aura très probablement 3 parties, or la deuxième se finit avec ce chapitre quasiment. Donc encore une. Et là ce sera la fin~

Ne-ne pleure pas à cause de Kise ! Aaah, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! C'est lui qui doit être torturé, pas vous ! Enfin ça va ensemble, c'est logique en fait... bon, pour te rassurer, on trouvera une solution pour lui. Promis. On peut pas le laisser tout seul dans la mouise comme ça, le pauvre. J'aurais pas relevé ton jeu de mots sur la profondeur, sinon... je le trouve pas si nul, moi xD Donc, si je comprends bien, tu voudrais un rapprochement amical... physique, entre Kuroko et Kise ? Est-ce que c'est encore "amical", à ce stade... remarque, ça peut arriver aussi. La preuve plus bas (quoique). En mettant de côté l'aspect physique, je suis pour un rapprochement amical ausis entre eux~ J'aime bien leur duo, un peu "Je t'aime, moi non plus" :3 Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis qu'ils ont l'air de s'éloigner... c'est dû au fait que Kise est intimement convaincu que personne ne peut l'aider et qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine non plus. Du coup Kuroko reste un peu sur le carreau... c'est vrai, c'est pas joyeux dit comme ça.

Je passe à ta review numéro 2~ ... Aaah, voilà ! Tu l'as dit ! Je savais que tu étais intéressé, tu veux un oneshot KiKuro et tu me le demandes à moi ! Traîtresse ( = v =) *tousse* Bon, ce serait pas totalement hors de portée pour moi... juste très très improbable xD Mais c'est une bonne idée, peut-être que je ferai un oneshot pour les 200 reviews~ Sur qui, par contre, mystère. Si tu as vraiment relu toute la fic depuis le début, tu as... beaucoup de patience et d'indulgence. Alors sache que ton amour est réciproque ( - 3 -) Pour ce qui est du titre... tu t'en doutais sûrement mais non, ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec Aomine (vu le rôle qu'il a dans la fic, ça serait vraiment du trollage gratuit xD) Bon, en tout cas si tu te poses encore la question, je vais t'en donner la réponse pour que tu ne te casses pas la tête plus longtemps : en fait le titre est tiré du tome 23, qui s'intitule "Aozora no hi" si ma mémoire est bonne, et la traduction en anglais doit donner quelque chose comme "A day with blue skies". C'est aussi l'expression reprise dans l'anime pour le tout premier épisode de l'arc Teikô, et comme j'ai adoré cet arc, c'est plus ou moins ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic, j'ai tout simplement repris cette phrase qui m'évoque l'époque où ils étaient tous ensemble et où tout allait bien :3 Et puis accessoirement oui, ça évoque aussi Kuroko, et la couleur de Teikô. Donc c'est tout bénèf' xD

Je comprends totalement ton sentiment pour le premier chapitre... on dirait vraiment que le début de l'histoire et les chapitres récents ont été écrits par deux personnes différentes xD Bon, c'est pas plus mal, j'aurai au moins un peu progressé avec tout ça ( o v o) Et puis j'étais dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus morne et apathique quand j'ai commencé cette fic, au final c'est plus joyeux que ce que j'aurais pensé xD Mais tant mieux. C'était mon époque hôpital, d'ailleurs, mais t'en fais pas, j'ai jamais été hospitalisé dans une chambre comme ça, je m'inspire juste de ce que j'ai pu voir par-ci par-là ;3 Je trouve souvent les médecins un peu détachés quand ils parlent du cas d'un patient. Bon, c'est normal, ils en voient tous les jours, pendant toute leur carrière, ils peuvent pas prendre tout à coeur, ce serait intenable psychologiquement. Mais ça donne une impression bizarre, des fois. Et pour Kuroko qui se rappelle même plus où il habite, c'est effectivement pas terrible comme accueil xD En tout cas, je dois t'avouer très humblement que j'ai une connaissance limitée sur l'amnésie, par contre j'ai beaucoup potassé l'inconscient et la psychanalyse ( = v = ) Donc je suis parti du principe que les souvenirs de Kuroko ont été refoulés plus qu'oubliés, suite à un traumatisme, et c'est la mise en contact avec des objets ou des personnes auxquels il est lié par un affect fort qui suscitent la réémergence d'images passées. Concernant les parents de Kuroko... ça mériterait encore quelques éclaircissements c'est vrai, mais c'est Nanamine qui leur a conseillé de quitter Tokyo parce que la famille d'Akashi les menaçait. Après ça, ils n'ont pas osé éloigner Kuroko de tout ce qu'il avait connu en sachant qu'il était amnésique, et c'est Nanamine qui les tient au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Momoi a dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus le voir, mais c'est seulement une manière pour eux de justifier leur absence, en attendant qu'il soit complètement rétabli. Curieux, je sais. Honnêtement, le premier chapitre a des incohérences avec le développement de l'histoire et là-dessus, on sent le bricolage xD Oui, Momoi pleure trop. Mais comme je l'ai dit, les premiers chapitres ont pas été écrits dans la bonne humeur xD D'ailleurs je concevais un peu cette fic comme un parallèle avec ma situation. J'avais l'impression de me soigner en même temps que Kuroko, et une fois qu'on s'est remis sur pieds lui et moi on a pu repartir sur quelque chose de plus joyeux. C'est sans doute pour ça que cette fic me tient particulièrement à coeur, même après tout ce temps :3

L'accident de Kuroko fait un peu bête, comme ça. C'est un peu tout une série de catastrophes qui a fait que. Ca n'aurait même pas été un accident du tout d'ailleurs si Kuroko avait fait attention à ce moment-là. Mais bon, il était pas tellement dans ses baskets le pauvre poussin. Muahahaaa, la vieille bique a une fan insubmersible ! En vrai, je ne suis pas doué pour écrire les persos féminins. Je les connais trop mal, et dans ce contexte en particulier c'est difficile de les laisser prendre leur place. En fait, j'avais de quoi décrire précisément le background de chaque personnage au début de cette fic, mais ça aurait pris 10.000 ans, donc certains ont été mis de côté. Peut-être plus tard... Oui alors moi jouer au ninja en chaussettes, j'évite, parce que ça finit généralement avec les orteils dans la porte xD C'est bien les chaussons, j'en ai pas eu pendant plus d'un an et maintenant qu'ils sont re-là, je découvre une jouissance nouvelle ( 0 . 0) Akashi avec un yukata, ça peut se trouver si tu cherches ;3 Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les voir avec des vêtements qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Je suis les official arts qui sortent régulièrement, et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup l'évolution vestimentaire d'Akashi. Il a un style très... très comme s'il achetait toutes ses fringues dans le rayon Femme. Ca lui va très bien, soit dit en passant. Bon, après ce réquisitoire contre Momoi, je crois que j'ai fini de lire toutes tes reviews xD Encore merci pour tes messages et ton soutien, je ferai mon maximum pour mener cette fic à terme ! Et j'espère que tu seras là pour la lire jusqu'au bout~

**Nnem's** : Mon Nnem's~ Bonjour à toi, 4 mois plus tard xD Non, Kise ne va pas manger des chatons, j'aurais tous les amoureux des animaux sur le dos et les fans de Kise aussi tant qu'à faire, mon masochisme a ses limites. En plus j'ai un visuel... moche. Très moche. Pour la peine, je me garderais bien de te donner des indices... mais une de tes propositions est la bonne~ Ca ne t'aide pas du tout, je sais :D Concernant la langue de pute (c'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est toi hein), bien sûr qu'elle savait que Kise était pas ce qu'il y a de plus fidèle. Mais comme tu l'as dit, elle kiffe grave manipuler les gens, cette brave dame. Du coup, maintenant qu'elle est en position de le faire chanter, elle le met sous pression. Pour se rendre plus indispensable à ses yeux, tu vois le truc. Et pour le numéro de téléphone, je pense qu'une fille qui le donne à quelqu'un en ayant clairement l'intention d'attirer le-dit quelqu'un dans son lit sait écrire de façon... reconnaissable. Fin de la parenthèse. Ma foi oui, je pense qu'il est juste allé là-bas pour tirer son coup, sauf que depuis les règles ont changé et ça a pas trop fonctionné comme il voulait. Déception. On sent toute ta frustration accumulée sur ses "cchiiii" xD Moi j'aime bien, en fait je crois que si c'était dit par quelqu'un d'autre, ça pourrait potentiellement m'énerver aussi. mais j'adore son seiyuu. Il a une voix qui me met de bonne humeur. Du coup je me suis laissé prendre (... euh, enfin, façon de parler, "prendre" comme euh... oui bon bref). Mais je partage ton sentiment dans le fond. C'est vrai que Kise amène rarement du drama dans l'histoire, et j'étais assez choqué et mal à l'aise la première fois que j'ai vu son dark mode dans le manga (Black Kise est parmi nous). Du coup, depuis je me dis... il passe peut-être juste son temps à essayer de cacher ses défauts. Vu qu'on est plus populaire en ayant l'air parfait. Mais paradoxalement, ça énerve son entourage et ça lui rend pas tellement service. Ensuite, le fait que touuuut le monde passe son temps à souligner combien il est sexy de la mort qui tue (ils le sont tous mais soit, on doit pas avoir les mêmes yeux), ben c'est pas une situation très enviable au fond. Ca fait un moment que je me dis que les gens trop beaux vivent avec un sacré poids sur les épaules. Ils sont constamment remarqués et harcelés par leur entourage. Quoiqu'ils fassent. Ils ont un visage qui attire et qui fait qu'on a d'autant plus de mal à remarquer ce qu'il y a derrière. Alors des fois, ils doivent sans doute se demander s'ils sont vraiment eux-mêmes, ou cette image devant laquelle tout le monde est en perpétuelle admiration. Je voulais développer cette idée à l'occasion et voilà, occasion trouvée avec Kise~

Au tour de Kuroko, maintenant. Même s'il a évolué tout au long du manga, je crois qu'on peut quand même dire que Kuroko ne respire pas la confiance en soi. Il passe sa vie à constater qu'il est inférieur aux autres (physiquement en tout cas), mais bon, c'est lui qui l'a choisi. Dans l'absolu, il est pas si fluet non, c'est juste que... t'as vu avec qui il traîne, sérieusement ? xD N'importe qui normalement constitué se sentirait riquiqui à côté de Midorima et Aomine. Et personne ne le remarque jamais, alors que Kise... voilà xD Normal qu'il les envie tous un peu. Et normal qu'il développe un sentiment de sympathie avec Akashi sur ce plan-là, mais ça c'est mon interprétation~ nyufufu. Oui, je suis d'accord, Kuroko a pas servi à grand-chose. Ceci dit, je ne vois pas trop comment il aurait pu. La situation de Kise est tellement peu familière pour lui qu'il a sans doute du mal à se mettre à sa place. Et puis Kuroko est du genre à écouter quand quelqu'un lui raconte ses problèmes, sans trop savoir quoi dire en retour. Je respecte ça, je fais pas beaucoup mieux faut dire xD Donc voilà. Ce sera pas lui, la clé pour sauver Kisecchi (non, je ne te provoque pas, pas de parano, non mais oh !).

Akashi et Kuroko dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Pour l'heure, y en a d'autres qui vont se faire déniaiser... Et "fucking Akashi", c'est non. Juste non. Pas encore... aheum, BREF. Je me ferai un plaisir de leur faire plaisir... très prochainement ( = 3 = ) (Bon, et ton PS là mais... est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce à quoi tu penses dans ton lit, très sérieusement ? Des mecs qui font une bataille de polochon en pyjama ? Non. Des chatons qui courent après leur queue, n'importe laquelle ? Non. Toi, tu fais des hypothétiques théories sur la compatibilité ou non d'Akashi et du prout. Je crois qu'on a atteint une étape dans nos conversations. Quelle étape je sais pas, mais une étape, ça c'est certain xD Enfin, je pense qu'après avoir lutté contre ton auto-censure pour visualiser cette scène, tu en seras arrivée à la même conclusion que moi. Akashi ne fait pas de prout. Jamais. D'ailleurs y a pas une seule lettre de commune entre ces deux mots, CQFD) Bonne lecture, p'tit nem ;3

**estelou** : Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui ne me parle pas que de Kise xD Non ok, je caricature, mais parfois je me demande si tout le monde se rappelle bien que le personnage principal ici c'est quand même KUROKO. Et Akashi. Qui sont parfaitement adorables ensemble oui, c'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire... Bref, bienvenue parmi nous, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;3

**Cristalyn** : N'aaaw, ça me fait plaisir que Momoi et Midorin trouvent grâce à tes yeux ( TT v TT) Je les adore, ces deux-là. Mais... mais lire toute la fic en une nuit... tu as la foi, mon enfant... es-tu seulement humain...? ( 0 -0) Bon, eh bien en tout cas, pour ce qui est du MidoTaka, tu vas être servie... pas plus tard que tout de suite. Aaah, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir développer Hanamiya et Kiyoshi... un jour, un jour. En tout cas si j'ai pu te faire aimer un tant soit peu Akashi, tu m'en vois comblé. Ciao ciao, bonne lecture~

**NoirSoleil** : Merci pour ta review~ Et merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à mes dessins, c'est trop gentil, j'accapare tellement de ton temps ( TT v TT) Vraiment navré pour ce faux espoir avec le petit message, j'avoue que je me doutais que beaucoup de gens auraient cette réaction... xD Enfin, après toute cette attente, je peux enfin poster un chapitre... sans Kise cette fois, désolé. Il en faut pour tout le monde ( = v = ) Que cela ne gâche pas ta lecture ;3 A la prochaine !

**Cookiiie** : Welcome my friend ! Wow, tout le monde a droit à son petit mot gentil avec toi, je te remercie pour eux tous ;3 Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire avec le même enthousiasme !

Allez, on s'arrête là avec le blabla, bonne lecture les muffins.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 - Préférence**

\- Bonjour, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

\- Des chaussettes arc-en-ciel.

\- … des… quoi ?

Décontenancée, la vendeuse cligna des yeux tout en observant Midorima, qui réitéra sa demande, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Je cherche des chaussettes couleur arc-en-ciel. Vous avez ça ?

\- Euh… dans le rayon Enfant, peut-être…

Las, le jeune homme fit demi-tour sans prendre la peine de passer chez les 6 – 12 ans. Ce n'était jamais que le troisième magasin de vêtements qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs, le fait que les boutiques qu'il fréquentait habituellement n'aient pas ce genre d'articles à leur catalogue ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Et le regard perplexe et un peu inquiet que lui lançait la jeune employée alors qu'il quittait les lieux était plutôt justifié.

En principe, quiconque connaissait Midorima n'aurait pas trouvé si étrange qu'il se mette subitement à la recherche de chaussettes multicolores, ou même de tout autre objet loufoque. L'horoscope peut faire faire à celui qui y croit des choses formidables.

Seulement aujourd'hui, la raison qui motivait ses recherches était un peu différente. Ce matin encore, la journée s'annonçait, sinon bonne, du moins pas trop mauvaise. Il s'était levé à l'heure, chaque geste rituel accompli dans une chorégraphie parfaitement huilée, il s'était habillé, et était allé prendre son petit-déjeuner. C'était exactement l'horaire auquel Oha Asa était diffusé sur la chaîne d'information qu'il regardait. Et aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait quasiment jamais raté une émission.

_"Aujourd'hui, les Cancers sont en deuxième position. Votre objet porte-bonheur est un rouleau à laquer !"_

Bon, les prévisions étaient plutôt bonnes. En plus d'être bien classé, il avait aussi un lucky item facile à trouver. Ils en avaient certainement un dans le placard dont la dernière utilisation devait remonter aux travaux d'il y a six ans.

Même si son signe était annoncé parmi les premiers, il attendait toujours jusqu'à la fin pour savoir qui était placé dernier, pour savoir quelles personnes il devrait absolument éviter de croiser dans la journée s'il ne voulait pas devenir une victime collatérale de leur malchance.

Mais aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, il guettait avec appréhension les derniers résultats. C'était le 21 novembre.

L'anniversaire de Takao.

Les signes se succédaient les uns après les autres, et il ne le voyait toujours pas. Jusqu'à ce que la petite voix haut-perchée qui annonçait assène joyeusement sa sentence :

_"Et ceux qui sont en douzième position aujourd'hui sont… les Scorpions. Pas de chance ! Evitez de répondre aux coups de fil suspects. Votre objet porte-bonheur est… des chaussettes arc-en-ciel."_

… Pourquoi des chaussettes arc-en-ciel.

Non, pourquoi aujourd'hui. Finir douzième le jour de son anniversaire, est-ce que c'était seulement possible.

Midorima resta prostré un long moment au-dessus de son assiette. Un lucky item pareil, c'était sûr qu'il n'en aurait pas avec lui (quoique, c'était Takao… non, quand même, pas à ce point-là). Et sortir sans porte-bonheur dans ces conditions était un pari risqué.

Cette tête en l'air n'avait certainement pas conscience du danger. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pris les horoscopes au sérieux – tout au plus leur accordait-il le mérite d'être l'une des lubies les plus attachantes de son partenaire. Mais Midorima était loin d'être aussi insouciant. Oha Asa l'avait tiré d'une mauvaise passe par le passé, et depuis, son exactitude n'avait fait que se confirmer. Aussi ne prenait-il jamais un avertissement à la légère.

Il risquait d'arriver quelque chose à Takao s'il ne faisait rien.

… Sauf qu'il n'était plus censé le voir. Rien ne justifiait qu'il se pointe chez lui avec une paire de chaussettes pour chasser la mauvaise fortune.

Il se leva, débarrassa, et finit de préparer son sac. Incapable de se décider. De se sortir cette histoire d'horoscope de la tête, surtout.

Non, il se débrouillerait très bien sans lui.

D'un pas lourd, mais pressé, il prit la direction de la station de métro.

A quoi bon. Pourquoi s'embêter à acheter un porte-bonheur qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais. Il n'avait qu'à se soucier de lui-même. C'était déjà bien assez.

Il s'aligna derrière les gens qui attendaient en file indienne sur le quai pour monter dans le métro. Rapidement, il palpa son sac. Son rouleau à laquer était bien là.

Pourtant.

C'était comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

Ou pire – comme s'il l'avait perdu.

\- … Crotte.

D'un coup, alors que la rame venait de s'arrêter devant lui, il fit marche arrière, bousculant sans trop s'en soucier les gens qui lui barraient le passage, et reprit le même chemin en sens inverse. Plus vite. Il ressortit du métro, remonta le trottoir à l'envers en direction de chez lui. Tout ça en répétant à voix basse "bordel de bordel de bordel de bordel de", en rythme avec chacun de ses pas.

L'université était dans l'autre sens. Il avait raté son train. S'il se décidait à rebrousser chemin maintenant, il pouvait encore espérer arriver à temps.

Mais sa décision était prise. Il passa chez lui vider les bouquins encombrants de son sac. Et se mit en quête des chaussettes arc-en-ciel.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de matinée qu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait – dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter pour adolescentes en pleine crise vestimentaire dans lequel il n'avait osé rentrer sans ses lunettes de soleil. En plein mois de novembre, effet vieux-bonhomme-louche-et-un-peu-pervers-sur-les-bords garanti.

Une fois sorti de cette boutique aux airs de cabinet de curiosités, il se posa sur les marches d'un immeuble voisin pour souffler, et contempla sa prise durement acquise.

\- …

Bien. Il avait les chaussettes. C'était déjà quelque chose.

Le tout était de savoir s'il était prêt ou non à franchir la deuxième étape.

* * *

\- Donc si je résume, tu as fait toute la galerie marchande pour me trouver des chaussettes flashy, sans envisager deux minutes qu'acheter un parapluie ç'aurait été… plus utile, peut-être ?

\- … C'était une matinée compliquée.

Takao pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Le Shin-chan détrempé qui attendait sur le pas de la porte lui rappelait curieusement cette sorte de chien aux oreilles tombantes qui vous regarde comme si le monde entier s'était retourné contre lui… ah oui, le cocker.

Manifestement, il s'était pris une sacrée douche sur le chemin.

\- Tiens.

Regardant résolument ailleurs, Midorima tendit le bras devant lui et plaça la paire de chaussettes (sèches, grâce à leur emballage plastique) sous le nez de leur heureux destinataire.

\- … c'est la version cryptée de "Tiens Takao, j'ai un cadeau pour toi~?"

Pas de réponse. Sans masquer son soupir, celui qui avait ouvert la porte dans un vieux jogging orange le débarrassa de son présent, qu'il lui offrait avec la délicatesse d'un lamantin dans une piscine gonflable.

Un long silence s'installa. Situation ô combien inconfortable où chacun est persuadé que c'est à l'autre de parler et où au final, personne ne dit rien.

Croyant mettre fin au malaise alors qu'il ne faisait que l'aggraver, Midorima la planta là et marcha vers la cage d'escalier.

\- … Et c'est tout ?

Il réfléchit un instant, puis se retourna.

\- Bon anniversaire.

\- Oui nan, d'accord mais…

Takao cherchait ses mots. Bon, il n'avait pas tort, sur le papier. Mais il n'allait quand même pas lui faire croire qu'il était venu ici juste pour lui sortir un vieux message de carte de vœux.

\- Tu vas pas partir comme ça, si ?

Midorima lui donna l'air d'hésiter. Un sourire un peu triste se dessina sur le visage de Takao.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus.

Ravalant sa salive, l'autre acquiesça.

\- En effet.

\- Comment tu vas ?

"_Mal. Je rends mes devoirs en retard alors que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé et aujourd'hui j'ai carrément séché une journée de cours, tout ça parce que je me prends la tête à cause de toi_."

… Aucune chance qu'il lui dise ça.

\- Bien. Rien d'extraordinaire. Et toi ?

\- Bof.

Il attendit. Mais il n'y avait pas de suite. Juste "bof".

\- … Comment ça, "bof" ?

\- Ben, comme ça. Bof.

\- Tu peux développer ?

Sa voix prit un ton impatient. Il comprit, en voyant le sourire malicieux de Takao pointer le bout de son nez, qu'il le faisait tourner en bourrique. Maintenant c'était lui qui se retrouvait à poser les questions.

Amusé, le petit brun daigna répondre, néanmoins.

\- J'aimais mieux quand on se voyait plus souvent.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait pris ça comme un reproche, Midorima fronça les sourcils et rétorqua d'un ton abrupt :

\- J'y peux rien. Moi non plus, ça me fait pas plaisir que tu me fasses la gueule. Mais c'est ton choix.

Ce sur quoi Takao cligna des yeux. Surpris.

\- Mais je te fais pas la gueule.

\- …

L'information contradictoire avait visiblement provoqué comme un petit court-circuit dans la base de données. Et à en juger par le petit "Pfft" qui échappa à Takao tandis qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, Midorima devait faire une tête qui laissait clairement voir combien il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est pas toi qui m'as pris la tête l'autre jour et qui me donnes plus aucune nouvelle depuis ?!

\- Si, mais j'étais juste temporairement fâché.

\- Et je suis censé le deviner ?!

Takao fit mine de siffloter en regardant la porte d'en face, soucieux d'éviter les deux yeux moribonds qui le fusillaient depuis le bout du couloir.

\- T'avais qu'à passer un coup de fil, ça aurait résolu le problème.

\- C'est toi qui aurais dû le faire.

\- Non, c'est toi.

\- C'est toi, Takao ! C'est toi qui as commencé avec tes histoires…

\- Hein, t'as dit quelque chose ? J'entends plus rieeeen~

Et Takao plaqua avec emphase ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, tout en chantonnant à pleins poumons pour couvrir les protestations de son interlocuteur. Plus Midorima lui disait d'arrêter, et plus il persistait, les yeux fermés pour mieux l'ignorer.

\- Arrête ça ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire, franchement ? T'es un vrai gamin !

Il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter, vu comme il avait l'air de s'amuser. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour que l'un des voisins vienne taper contre sa porte pour leur dire de se taire. Sur le coup, Midorima eut envie de l'envoyer paître, mais songea dans un deuxième temps que s'il avait lui aussi eu affaire à un abruti qui chante à tue-tête sur le palier, il aurait eu une réaction similaire – voire même probablement plus virulente.

A bout de nerfs, il finit par traverser le couloir d'une traite, et attrapa le bras de Takao pour décoller sa main de son oreille.

\- Tais-toi, on va se mettre tout l'immeuble à dos !

Cette fois, enfin, il se décida à arrêter de crier. Le niveau sonore redevint acceptable pendant un temps.

\- J'avais envie de t'embêter~

Un temps seulement.

\- Oui bah c'est réussi, crétin !

Brusquement, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit en grand, et le voisin qui s'était excité tout à l'heure aboya en short et en pantoufles :

\- C'est pas bientôt fini, votre scène de ménage ?! Allez faire ça chez vous, sacs à merde !

Et il claqua le battant avec une violence peu commune.

Interdit, le jeune homme à lunettes resta dressé droit comme un i dans la direction de la porte. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se voyait qualifié de "sac à merde". Pour de multiples raisons, Midorima était mortifié.

Takao lui tapa dans le dos comme pour lui présenter ses condoléances, mais il ne desserra pas les dents d'un iota.

\- Ma théorie, c'est qu'il vit très mal son célibat. Du coup, dès qu'il voit des enfants, il les traite de "sacs à merde". Je pensais qu'il renoncerait quand j'arrêterais de ressembler à un enfant mais non, c'est presque comme une expression de fin de phrase, pour lui. Du coup, depuis que je suis petit, je l'appelle M. Sac à Merde~

Ridicule. Si ce n'était que ça, il aurait encore pu répliquer quelque chose. Mais il y avait pire.

Il avait bien dit "scène de ménage" ? Ce vieux bonhomme vulgaire _savait_ ?

Et pire encore…

Midorima avait oublié de lâcher le bras de Takao. Il le tenait toujours résolument, mais sans aucune raison valable, désormais.

\- Je… euh…

Takao haussa un sourcil, avec un large sourire. Et dans sa hâte de vouloir faire comme si de rien n'était, son vis-à-vis commença clairement à surchauffer des joues.

Il lâcha brusquement son bras.

\- … j'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

\- Mais oui.

Comme il parlait à voix basse, Takao se rapprocha un peu. Midorima pencha la tête, et, étant donné leur différence de taille, quand Takao relevait la sienne pour le regarder, leurs visages se retrouvaient tout juste l'un au-dessus de l'autre.

\- On ferait mieux de pas faire ça sur le palier, comme il a dit.

Après un court flottement, l'autre répondit d'un laconique : "Hm".

Ils franchirent le seuil. Et fermèrent la porte.

Aussitôt, Takao l'attrapa par le col et se jeta sur lui. Midorima parvint à contenir son élan et lui rendit la pareille avec la même force. Leurs gestes étaient tellement pressés qu'ils en arrivèrent une ou deux à se cogner les dents ou même à rater complètement leur cible dans le feu de l'action. Midorima finit par prendre la tête de Takao entre ses mains pour le maintenir à peu près en place. Il le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et glisser sa langue contre la sienne en réponse. Comme il avait les mains prises, ce fut lui qui se chargea tout seul de dézipper son gilet orange – et il l'envoya valser quelque part au hasard.

Midorima le plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée dans un "bam" sonore. Le dos de Takao heurta l'interrupteur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre.

Tant pis.

Takao se laissait presser allègrement contre la cloison. Il fit glisser la veste humide de ses épaules et commença sans trop voir ce qu'il faisait à déboutonner la chemise pas beaucoup plus sèche qui collait à la peau de son partenaire. Les longs doigts avaient quitté sa nuque pour lui parcourir le dos et les hanches. Dans un soupir, il prit la lèvre inférieure de Midorima entre ses dents.

La seconde suivante, sa ceinture avait sauté et son pantalon lui tombait déjà à mi-cuisses.

Takao fut secoué d'un petit rire et souffla :

\- Tu devrais prendre les devants plus souvent.

Midorima chercha quelque chose à répondre au milieu de ses idées complètement chamboulées – le trou noir. Takao en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Fais-le jusqu'au bout.

Et il lui prit les mains pour les plaquer sans ménagement sur ses fesses. Ce qui suscita chez son petit copain un long frisson des pieds à la tête. Il resta pétrifié un moment, ses deux paluches posées sur l'arrière du caleçon de Takao et celui-ci se délectant de ses joues toutes rouges. Littéralement. Il alla même jusqu'à passer un petit coup de langue sur l'une d'elle, ce que Midorima réprouva d'un regard. Ses mains, elles, ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce.

\- T'as déjà perdu l'habitude ?

\- … Quelle habitude.

Pour se donner une contenance, il plongea son visage dans son cou et embrassa maladroitement la peau blanche que dévoilait le col du t-shirt. Takao eut un petit rire nerveux en sentant le bout de son nez le chatouiller. Puis il étouffa un gémissement, parcouru par un tremblement d'une nature toute différente. La main de Midorima avait commencé à le caresser à travers son sous-vêtement.

\- Hm… mm…

Lui aussi enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Il chercha à tâtons la boucle de sa ceinture. Mais ses mains tremblaient en même temps que les longs doigts massaient le bout de son membre, là où le tissu était déjà devenu humide.

Dans le semblant de lucidité qu'il lui restait, il s'étonna de la dextérité de son partenaire pour ce genre de tâche. Et songea distraitement que c'était peut-être bien le genre de type à avoir des techniques de masturbation ultra sophistiquées et – non non non, vite, penser à autre chose. Des légumes. Très bonne méthode de diversion, les légumes.

Coup de chance, Midorima arrêta bientôt de le titiller pour lui ôter son sous-vêtement. Bref répit où Takao put enfin viser juste et trouver sa ceinture, qu'il déboucla d'une traite. Il pouvait largement voir au relief de son pantalon qu'il en était au même point que lui.

\- Takao…?

Un peu surpris, l'intéressé releva la tête.

\- Hm ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchaient à cacher leur respiration désordonnée. Tout en se demandant ce qui se passait, Takao le regarda zieuter à droite à gauche et pincer ses lèvres. Il allait dire un truc gênant. Cent pour cent.

\- D-dis non si ça ne te convient pas, mais… je me demandais… est-ce que…

L'attente était une vraie épreuve pour les nerfs. Pas que pour les nerfs.

Puis d'un coup, le lunetteux sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair :

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on inverse, aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh… les rôles, tu veux dire ?

Midorima hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le regard de Takao se mêla en un instant d'une grande admiration – _Shin-chan a demandé ça ? Il a vraiment demandé ça, à haute voix_ ?! – et d'une sérieuse appréhension dans le même temps. Pas qu'il soit contre l'idée, sur le principe… mais concrètement, comment dire…

\- … On peut toujours tenter…

C'est ça. Restons prudents. Midorima sembla percevoir sa réserve, pas bien difficile à comprendre. Il vira au cramoisi et bafouilla hâtivement un semblant de phrase réconfortante dont il perdit le fil en route. Takao sourit. Il avait déjà dû fournir un effort colossal pour formuler sa demande. Dire un mot de plus était au-dessus de ses forces – il était retourné dans son mode gros nounours embarrassé.

\- C'est ok, je te dis. De toute façon, l'un ou l'autre, ça m'est complètement égal.

Midorima se risqua à le regarder dans les yeux, sans doute pour vérifier qu'il était sincère. Mais rien que parce que c'était Takao, il savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

Comme pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, il l'embrassa à nouveau, et le souleva contre le mur.

\- S-Shin-chan ?!

Il peina à articuler en même temps que le tumulte des bisous reprenait de plus belle.

\- Maintenant.

\- Ok mais – aah, non pas là, ça chatouille – juste deux secondes !

Freiné dans son élan, Midorima prit sur lui pour ne pas paraître trop irrité. Il reposa Takao sur le plancher. Rapidement, celui-ci finit de faire glisser son pantalon qui dégringolait le long de ses jambes en secouant les pieds l'un après l'autre, puis saisit son partenaire par la main et l'entraîna dans le salon. Etant donné qu'ils s'attrapaient par ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements et se mangeaient le visage à tour de rôle, les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du fauteuil leur prirent bien cinq minutes à parcourir.

Doucement, Takao le poussa sur le siège, toujours suspendu à ses lèvres, et Midorima se laissa asseoir sans protester. Il s'enfonça dans le dossier mou et profond tandis que l'autre l'enjambait pour se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Takao attrapa le bas de son t-shirt et le souleva par-dessus ses épaules, laissant Midorima passer ses mains sur le torse qui s'étirait devant lui. Le t-shirt tomba sur le sol, et Takao se pencha pour déboutonner la chemise à moitié défaite. Il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffer à rebrousse-poil. A chaque bouton qu'il ôtait, il passait un petit coup de langue sur la peau blanche qu'il dévoilait au fur et à mesure. Midorima laissa filtrer un gémissement rauque en sentant sa bouche s'attarder sur son torse. Au-dessus de lui, Takao nu comme un ver semblait totalement maîtriser la situation.

Plus pour longtemps.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles et qu'il remonta sur lui, il marqua une pause. Cet instant suffit à les ramener un peu sur terre vers des préoccupations plus… concrètes.

\- … Je… vais chercher le lubrifiant.

Sans trop se soucier de la confirmation, Takao s'éclipsa et disparut pendant trente secondes, laissant Midorima seul en sous-vêtement sur le fauteuil. Ce furent de loin les trente secondes les plus embarrassantes de toute son existence.

\- Pardon, je suis re-là.

Comme une fleur – une grosse fleur qui fit grincer toute l'armature du siège –, le petit brun sauta à sa place et se remit à genoux sur lui. Naturellement, les yeux de Midorima ne décrochèrent pas de la pendule suspendue au mur.

Ce fut à ce moment que Takao remarqua un détail tout à fait singulier.

\- Mais… tu es passé des slips aux caleçons ? J'y crois pas, Shin-chan a level up~

\- …! Je vois pas pourquoi tu te réjouis.

Dans un désir évident de le faire taire, le lunetteux embarrassé l'attira vers lui, et frôla nerveusement sa bouche.

\- … Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tout compte fait… Eh !

D'un coup, Takao avait tiré son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses genoux. Au revoir, le boxer. Midorima fit mine de se redresser, ce qui ne rendit pas sa situation beaucoup plus confortable. Et quand il risqua un regard vers Takao, complètement nu au-dessus de lui, c'était à peine s'il se souvenait comment il s'appelait.

Finalement, ça faisait longtemps. Tout ça.

Il entendit le bruit du gel qui sortait du tube lorsque Takao le pressa sur ses doigts. Puis il le lui tendit de l'autre main, tandis que celle où il avait généreusement appliqué le lubrifiant partait dans la direction opposée. En essayant de trembler le moins possible, Midorima prit le tube… les yeux rivés sur le doigt qu'il le voyait s'enfoncer doucement entre les cuisses.

\- Nngh…

Takao serra les dents, et tenta de garder ses hanches stables en même temps qu'il bougeait son doigt. Midorima observa son expression. Il était tellement tendu. Et son visage presque aussi rouge que le sien. Il essaya d'insérer un deuxième doigt – sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un spasme. Et Midorima sentit un autre spasme le secouer ailleurs.

Impossible qu'il reste sans rien faire. Il avait besoin de le toucher.

\- Je peux le faire… si tu veux.

Takao ouvrit un œil et le regarda d'un air un peu perdu. Puis il acquiesça avec un sourire.

\- Ok. Tu permets que je m'occupe de toi alors.

Détournant brièvement le regard, l'autre marmonna une sorte de "oui" inaudible. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son partenaire pour s'atteler à sa nouvelle tâche.

D'un coup, Midorima sentit le gel froid enduire son sexe et une main le prendre sans aucune hésitation, puis commencer à l'étaler vigoureusement. Les mouvements de Takao étaient si fermes et assurés qu'il se trouva dans l'incapacité de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- M-moins vite…

\- Ah, désolé.

Difficile de savoir s'il l'était vraiment, avec sa petite mine réjouie. Avec moins de délicatesse encore que d'habitude, Midorima pressa le produit sur ses doigts et en glissa deux à la place de ceux de Takao. Ce fut à son tour de se retrouver le souffle coupé.

Il serra les dents, et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Ses doigts tentaient de s'étendre au maximum à l'intérieur – autrement dit, quasiment pas. Midorima n'essaya même pas d'en glisser un troisième, et Takao eut un petit rictus stressé. Il allait sentir passer la pilule.

\- … Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

Ils avaient arrêté leurs caresses. Prudemment, le petit brun se plaça correctement sur lui. Et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- T'es bien placé pour savoir que la première fois, c'est pas la meilleure.

Il aurait espéré au moins le faire ronchonner un peu, faute de pouvoir le faire rire. Mais Midorima paraissait encore plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Ses mains étaient posées sur les bras du fauteuil, et à cet instant, Takao pu clairement voir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans le tissu.

\- … Si ça fait trop mal, dis-le-moi.

Sa sollicitude lui fit un drôle d'effet. Même lui ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête avec un petit air gêné. Il était tellement adorable. Pour lui, il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Promis.

Ils s'embrassèrent un petit moment. Puis Takao s'assit progressivement sur lui, dirigeant son membre dans le bon angle. Le souffle court, Midorima le regarda faire. Un soupir grave lui échappa lorsqu'il commença à le pénétrer. Presque aussitôt, Takao s'interrompit. Il expira un bon coup, puis reprit. L'avancée se faisait lentement. Très lentement. Il le vit bouger une de ses mains pour soulager son érection négligée depuis trop longtemps. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Midorima se chargea de le faire à sa place. Il le caressa doucement, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

Mais il ne tarda pas à bloquer. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Son visage crispé parlait pour lui. Celui qui l'observait d'un air inquiet lui demanda s'il voulait arrêter. Takao refusa et lui certifia que ça allait. L'inverse l'aurait étonné.

\- J'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, quand même…

Avec une petite pointe d'amusement dans la voix malgré tout, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Midorima et pencha sa tête vers lui. Ses mèches noires cachaient son visage, et Midorima se douta que c'était sans doute un peu voulu. Sans qu'il lui laisse le temps de poser plus de question, il reprit sa descente, et lui ferma les yeux, la bouche ouverte comme pour prendre une grande inspiration.

C'était tellement étroit. Une sorte d'étau qui se resserrait de plus en plus. La lenteur avec laquelle il progressait le rendait fou. Incapable de bouger, il étira vainement sa tête en arrière, ses doigts s'ouvrant et se refermant sur du vide.

\- T-Takao… faut que… tu te détendes plus que ça…

\- C'est ce que je fais… je peux pas faire… plus…

Il entendit sa voix se briser sur les derniers mots. Jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il constata à son expression qu'il avait beau prendre sur lui tant qu'il pouvait, sa limite était atteinte.

Midorima posa une main sur sa hanche, et voulut le faire s'arrêter. Mais bientôt, une autre main vint rejoindre la sienne.

\- Encore un tout petit peu… j'y suis presque.

Il hésita. Takao était décidément une incorrigible tête de mule. Ceci dit… dans le genre, il n'était pas mal non plus. Mais il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'il était en train de lui faire mal.

Prenant son silence pour un consentement, celui-ci accéléra brusquement la manœuvre, franchissant les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de Midorima d'un seul coup. Il laissa échapper un cri, tandis que l'autre lâcha un gémissement au moment où leurs bassins se heurtèrent.

Inconsciemment, il se pressa contre Takao et commença à bouger. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait encore une fois trop vite en besogne. Le petit brun l'avait laissé faire, haletant, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

\- Ca y est, Shin-chan… ça y est complètement…

Il avait des larmes au coin des yeux, mais il murmurait avec le sourire. Son visage était tout près, au point que sa respiration mettait de la buée sur les lunettes de Midorima. Il ne voyait plus grand-chose à présent.

Juste à côté de son oreille, il entendit le petit rire nerveux de Takao.

\- N'empêche… ça fait quand même super mal…

Là-dessus, Midorima pouvait compatir. Il tenta de se rappeler de ce que faisait Takao pour lui rendre cette étape plus agréable les autres fois. Mais il avait du mal à réfléchir.

Surtout maintenant que le Takao en question ondulait d'avant en arrière sur ses cuisses.

Un peu tremblant, il reposa ses mains sur les deux accoudoirs, et laissa sa tête partir contre le dossier du fauteuil. La seule partie de son corps qui bougeait, c'était son bassin qui allait et venait au rythme de son partenaire.

\- Hmm…

Le plaisir qu'il éprouvait se manifesta tout naturellement en un long gémissement langoureux, qu'il interrompit aussitôt qu'il en eut conscience. Takao prit un air amusé et vint lui suçoter hargneusement la base du cou.

Ses mouvements restaient encore prudents. Midorima se contraignit à ne pas augmenter la cadence.

Il continua son va-et-vient, doucement, glissant lentement dans le fond du fauteuil. Les vagues de plaisir le parcouraient tout entier et lui donnaient singulièrement chaud. Sous ses yeux mi-clos, il voyait le corps de Takao arqué au-dessus du sien. Il l'entendait qui peinait à contenir sa voix à chaque fois que leurs bassins se heurtaient. Leurs souffles se confondaient et s'intensifiaient. Malgré ses lunettes embuées, Midorima distinguait les mouvements de sa main et la gouttelette translucide qui perlait à l'extrémité de son membre. Cette vision l'accapara complètement. Il la regarda rouler le long du bout rougi et humide, pour se perdre entre les doigts qui le recouvraient et le découvraient à intervalles réguliers. Peu à peu, le jeune homme à lunettes sortit de sa passivité et tendit la main pour remplacer celle de Takao. Il enveloppa son membre et se mit à le caresser plus vite qu'il ne le faisait jusqu'alors.

Ses gémissements devinrent plus aigus, plus incontrôlables. Ils s'échappaient de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il rebondissait sur Midorima, comme si l'air était soudainement expulsé de ses poumons.

\- Aah… hmm, Sh-Shin… -chan… je vais bientôt…

Le-dit Shin-chan se surprit à penser "_Déjà ?_", malgré le fait qu'il n'était lui-même plus très loin du compte. Il échangea un regard avec Takao. Celui-ci comprit le message. Et se serra contre lui le plus possible, l'embrassant avec passion alors qu'il se confondait en petits murmures étouffés.

Il poussa un cri. Midorima sentit le liquide chaud gicler sur son ventre. Il ralentit, remplaçant le rythme effréné par de longs et profonds coups de hanches qui arrachèrent encore quelques plaintes éreintées à son petit ami. Puis il ferma les yeux au bout du troisième, le plus silencieux et le plus stoïque possible, au moment où l'orgasme devint irrépressible.

Takao resta immobile jusqu'à ce que ses spasmes eurent complètement cessé. Il y eut un bref silence, leurs épaules se soulevant et s'abaissant comme s'ils venaient de s'arrêter net après un sprint. Puis il s'écroula sur lui, et laissa à Midorima le soin de se dégager. Par inadvertance, il ferma les yeux. Et sentit aussitôt une bouffée de fatigue le submerger. Peut-être le temps grisâtre et pluvieux n'arrangeait-il rien à l'affaire, mais maintenant, il devait lutter rien que pour soulever ses paupières.

Il regarda Midorima. Lui aussi avait l'air complètement à plat.

Il avait dû le transporter sur le canapé juste après qu'il ait piqué du nez.

Car lorsque Takao rouvrit les yeux, il était recroquevillé sous une couverture – sans vêtements, naturellement – allongé sur les deux tiers du divan. Le troisième tiers était occupé par un Midorima assis, avec des vêtements secs, diligemment plongé dans la lecture d'un livre.

Une petite lueur espiègle dans les yeux, Takao le poussa du bout du pied.

\- Yo.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

\- Je crois. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

L'autre consulta sa montre.

\- Une bonne heure.

\- La vache…

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, et s'enfonça un peu plus sous la couverture.

\- Ne te rendors pas.

\- Je sais, je sais. J'ai juste froid.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il avisa son t-shirt sur le plancher. Dans un sursaut, il se redressa pour l'attraper…

\- Oh… misère…

Et retomba lourdement à sa place, raide comme une pierre. A côté de lui, Midorima haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça va ?

\- … jusqu'au niveau du nombril, ça peut aller… mais plus bas, c'est un supplice.

Naturellement, le principal responsable se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Comme pour le dédommager, il se baissa et ramassa son t-shirt pour lui.

\- Merci.

Avec d'infinies précautions, Takao tenta de ne rien bouger d'autre que ses bras pour l'enfiler. Lorsqu'enfin il y fut parvenu, il n'envisagea même pas le caleçon qui traînait un peu plus loin. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- M'en veux pas hein mais je risque de pas être très actif pour le restant de la journée...

Comme il était toujours allongé, garder la tête droite pour regarder Midorima était hautement inconfortable. Il ne tarda pas à la laisser retomber sur le canapé, et entendit une voix un peu préoccupée lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

\- T'en fais pas, tant que personne ne s'en prend à mes fesses, je survis assez bien.

\- Elégant.

\- J'aurais pu faire ça plus trash. En fait c'est simple, dès que je bouge, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un prend un marteau-piqueur et me le…

\- Un mot de plus et je t'abandonne sur ce canapé, handicapé ou pas.

La menace fit son effet. Le moulin à paroles réduit au silence poussa un soupir faussement plaintif et ferma les yeux. Bien qu'il se trouva à portée de main, Midorima n'avait pas repris son livre.

\- … On n'est plus disputés, hein ?

\- Parce que tu as encore des doutes ?

Il rigola doucement. Non, vraisemblablement pas.

\- Cool. Tu veux bien me répondre alors, cette fois ?

Interloqué, Midorima tourna la tête vers lui.

\- A quel sujet ?

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Takao ouvrit un œil, et poursuivit avec un sourire :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Akashi et toi ?

L'intéressé ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais en tout cas sûrement pas à ça. A peine eut-il posé sa question qu'il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer ?!

\- Tu le sais peut-être pas mais j'aime pas trop qu'on me cache des trucs. Surtout des trucs qui ont l'air importants.

Midorima ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Et Takao, qui voyait par-là sa théorie confirmée, se redressa tant bien que mal sur les coudes pour le toiser allègrement.

\- Allez, dans ma grande mansuétude, je suis prêt à tout entendre. … Enfin avec plus ou moins de mansuétude. Si vous avez fait des trucs pendant que nous deux, on sortait ensemble, je suis pas sûr de le prendre avec le sourire ou en tout cas pas un sourire hyper épanoui…

\- Qu-quoi ?! Attends une minute, d'où est-ce que tu sors ça?!

Ses protestations étaient noyées dans le flot de paroles de son interlocuteur, qui s'interrompit néanmoins pour le dévisager avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi, c'est ça ?!

\- Mais bien sûr que non, t'es débile ou quoi ?!

Visiblement soulagé d'un poids énorme, Takao se laissa tomber sur le coussin. Et grinça des dents en sentant le contrecoup lui remonter dans le dos.

Il ne manqua pas la petite touche de rose qui colorait discrètement les joues de Midorima, qui comme par hasard s'affairait précisément maintenant à nettoyer ses lunettes avec la plus grande attention.

\- … Tu croyais vraiment que…

Comme sa phrase restait en suspens, le petit brun l'observa avec intérêt.

\- Que quoi ?

\- … que j'avais ce genre de relation avec lui ?

Takao pouvait dès à présent affirmer que le sujet le mettait très mal à l'aise. Pour autant, cela ne remettait pas en cause sa sincérité.

\- Non. T'auras peut-être du mal à le croire, mais je te fais confiance. Et puis tu mens tellement mal de toute façon, je t'aurais grillé si tu l'avais fait.

La tête de Midorima pivota vers lui avec un petit "Muh !" agacé. Takao se moqua ouvertement de son air courroucé, ce qui lui valut un coup de coussin en plein sur le nez. Pour se venger, il approcha son pied et lui toucha les côtes du bout de l'orteil. Ce à quoi, par réflexe, l'autre répondit en dégageant violemment sa jambe contre le dossier. L'instant d'après, Takao gigotait mollement sous sa couverture, qui ne lui couvrait plus grand-chose d'ailleurs, agonisant lentement dans la souffrance que lui causait son postérieur.

\- Désolé…

\- Je vais bien, très très bien…

Rajustant nerveusement ses lunettes, Midorima tira pudiquement le plaid sur Takao sans croiser son regard. C'était clair que le voir diminué de la sorte le faisait un tout petit peu culpabiliser.

\- Donc tu me jures que vous êtes juste amis, rien de plus ?

… A se demander s'il n'en profitait pas un peu pour lui faire du chantage affectif et lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- … Maintenant oui.

Silence.

\- Comment ça "maintenant" ?!

\- Arrête de bouger dans tous les sens, tu vas encore te mettre à chouiner après !

Comme un enfant qu'on prenait à faire une bêtise, Takao eut une petite moue boudeuse, et s'allongea bon gré mal gré sur le dos.

Cette fois, il attendit calmement que Midorima se décide à parler.

\- … Bon, si c'est le seul moyen que tu arrêtes de me bassiner avec cette histoire… C'est vraiment pas important mais… garde ça pour toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Ok.

Il inspira, et ne quitta plus le plancher des yeux.

\- C'est juste un truc qui est arrivé quand on était au collège.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Akashi était venu chez Midorima pour réviser leur prochain contrôle.

En vérité, ce que son hôte avait fait passer pour une séance de travail tout à fait cordiale relevait plutôt d'une stratégie d'espionnage mûrement réfléchie. C'était seulement la fin de leur première année à Teikô, mais Midorima avait déjà eu tout le loisir de remarquer que celui qui se classait systématiquement premier aux tests, c'était Akashi. Qu'importe le sérieux avec lequel il révisait, lui finissait toujours par se faire coiffer sur le poteau.

Aujourd'hui, au moins, il aurait l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil au Saint Graal – les notes de cours d'Akashi – et observer sa façon de travailler. Toute énigme a forcément une solution.

Ils étaient assis sur le tapis de sa chambre, avec ouverts devant eux quatre ou cinq cahiers et livres de cours. Akashi lui posait des questions sur le shogunat d'Edo. Mais malgré toute sa concentration, après deux heures de révisions intensives, Midorima constata que sa réactivité commençait à décliner.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si on fait une pause ?

\- Pas du tout.

Ce disant, Akashi referma le livre d'histoire, et Midorima étira ses muscles endoloris, à commencer par les épaules.

\- Ca m'intrigue depuis tout à l'heure : c'est une boîte de chocolat, là-bas ?

Surpris, le garçon à lunettes suivit son regard, et aperçut la boîte rose ornée d'un gros ruban à pois qui dépassait d'une de ses étagères. Il aurait dû la ranger mieux que ça…

\- Je ne les ai pas encore mangés.

\- C'était pour la Saint Valentin ?

La bouche de Midorima se tordit discrètement. Akashi l'observait avec un regard amusé.

Il rajusta ses lunettes et alla chercher la boîte. Il la déposa entre eux, et l'ouvrit.

\- Tiens, si tu en veux.

\- Non merci, ils sont pour toi de toute façon.

\- J'ai rien demandé, moi…

L'autre garçon sourit discrètement. Il fréquentait Midorima depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir qu'un rien l'embarrassait. Nul doute que recevoir des chocolats de la part d'une fille de leur âge avait dû le mettre dans tous ses états.

Il ne changea pas de sujet pour autant.

\- C'est celle qui passe tous les jeudis pour regarder la fin de l'entraînement ?

Visiblement pris de court, Midorima cligna des yeux.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Simple déduction. Elle a l'air de s'intéresser à toi.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué cette fille avant qu'elle ne lui offre ses chocolats. Tout ceci ne faisait pas tellement partie de ses préoccupations, et il n'en parlait pas davantage.

Inutile de dire qu'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Akashi rendait le tout encore plus déconcertant.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu t'en fiches ?

Bizarrement, cette histoire semblait attiser sa curiosité. Et Midorima, qui voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite, lâcha hâtivement :

\- Je m'intéresse pas aux filles. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Exactement. Il avait mille autres choses plus importantes à penser. Les cours. Le club de basket. L'horoscope. Pour synthétiser, sa vie gravitait exclusivement autour de ces trois points. Et elle ne déviait jamais de son axe.

Akashi poussa un soupir songeur, et ne dit plus rien. Un drôle de silence s'installa, si bien que son compagnon n'eut d'autre choix que de lui demander à quoi il pensait.

Il leva lentement la tête, et lui demanda :

\- Et si moi je t'en avais offert, tu aurais réagi comment ?

Un temps. Le temps qu'il réalise que c'était bien ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- … Comment ça ?

Akashi lui donna l'impression d'hésiter une fraction de seconde, puis il se rapprocha doucement de lui, et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te demande si tu préfères les garçons aux filles.

\- Je…

Il était tellement déboussolé qu'il en aurait presque oublié de répondre.

\- N-non… non, je crois pas…

Akashi sourit. Il était assis juste à côté de lui à présent. Si près que leurs épaules se touchaient.

Inconsciemment, son cœur s'accéléra.

\- … Pourquoi ?

Il scruta son visage avec appréhension. Mais Akashi ne le regardait plus. Du moins, pas dans les yeux. Et sa frange l'empêchait de bien le voir.

\- Je me suis dit qu'avec toi, je pourrais peut-être vérifier.

\- …?

Il ne le vit que lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui. Fidèle à lui-même, il était calme et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il s'en fallait juste de quelques détails – sa voix moins assurée, ses yeux légèrement hagards – pour deviner qu'il hésitait un peu, cependant. Et Midorima le trouva étrangement proche. On aurait dit que cette habituelle distance qu'il y avait entre eux s'était évaporée.

Proche, c'était un euphémisme. Akashi se penchait si près qu'il recula, inconsciemment. Le mur derrière lui l'arrêta.

\- …"Vérifier" quoi ?

S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait eu cent occasions de le repousser. Physiquement, il avait très nettement l'avantage.

Mais l'idée ne l'effleura même pas. Il ressentait juste une irrépressible curiosité, à l'idée de savoir ce qui se passerait après. Et du stress. Beaucoup de stress.

Comme il devait avoir l'air de paniquer, Akashi s'éloigna un peu et s'assit en face de lui, presque sur le point de rire.

\- Voir ce que ça fait. Ça n'engage à rien et puis ça ne sortira pas de cette chambre. Tu peux refuser… mais si tu ne dis rien, je prendrai ça pour un consentement.

Sans prévenir, il se rapprocha d'un coup et, après que ses pupilles de chat aient guetté sa réaction pendant quelques secondes, Midorima vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et se retrouva tétanisé lorsqu'il les sentit toucher les siennes. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer au juste ? Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ?

Puis ses sens lui revinrent petit à petit. Lui délivrant une foule de sensations dans une pagaille indescriptible. Sa tension augmentait comme au moment de mettre un panier décisif en plein match.

A la différence près que cette excitation ne se manifestait pas du tout de la même façon, dans le cas présent…

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Midorima remonta contre lui ses jambes qu'il avait croisées en tailleur, et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte. Elle était fermée, mais pas verrouillée. Sa mère était dans le salon, sa sœur dans sa chambre un peu plus loin. Ils ne pouvaient surtout pas prendre le risque d'être surpris.

Mais Akashi n'en avait pas l'intention non plus. Il se leva, et tourna silencieusement le loquet. Comme il s'en retournait à sa place, la voix encore douce et enfantine de Midorima l'interrompit.

\- … Eteins la lumière.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

Akashi, surtout, l'observait avec une attention toute particulière. Et lorsqu'il fut convaincu qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, il éteignit.

Pendant les premières secondes, où leurs yeux n'étaient pas encore accoutumés à l'obscurité, ils se fièrent au bruit pour savoir où était l'autre. Akashi était revenu à côté de lui. Un peu angoissé malgré tout, Midorima essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait lu par-ci par-là, sur internet ou dans des livres, comme le font certains enfants lorsque le sujet commence à attiser leur curiosité. Il retira ses lunettes, et les posa aussi loin qu'il pouvait pour éviter qu'elles se fassent écraser. C'était à peu près tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Akashi lui n'avait pas l'air de se poser trop de questions. Ou en tout cas, il faisait bien semblant. Il posa sa main sur son bras et l'embrassa encore. Midorima ne savait pas trop s'il aimait ça ou non. C'était plutôt ses mains qui accaparaient son attention. Les sentir sur lui était tellement agréable. Peut-être parce que personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça avant.

Il n'osait plus parler. Ce fut à son partenaire de briser la glace.

\- Tu peux le faire aussi, tu sais.

Mais il n'amorçait pas le moindre mouvement. Akashi prit sa main, et la posa contre son torse. Au lieu du tissu, Midorima sentit le contact chaud de sa peau. Il avait dû ouvrir sa chemise à un moment donné. Il sentait son cœur contre ses doigts.

C'est seulement là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à paniquer. Akashi aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas, avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine.

Enfin, il prit sa résolution, et décrispa un peu ses muscles raidis. Il caressa son torse à peine musclé, son ventre, tandis qu'Akashi reproduisait à l'identique ses mouvements par-dessus son t-shirt. Il avait du mal à ne pas respirer trop fort. Il sentit ses lèvres se poser dans son cou, et la différence de température lui donna l'impression d'être bouillant.

Progressivement, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, émettant des petits sons étouffés, tout en continuant de glisser leurs mains sur leurs corps. Midorima ferma les yeux.

C'était bon. Mais il avait besoin de plus. Chaque fois qu'Akashi descendait ses mains, il espérait un peu malgré lui qu'elles continueraient plus bas cette fois.

Il n'osait pas se risquer à faire le premier pas. Est-ce qu'ils seraient obligés de retirer leurs vêtements ? C'était trop gênant… Et si sa mère venait toquer à la porte sans qu'ils aient le temps de se rhabiller ? Non, aucun risque, elle était dans le salon, elle ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici…

Akashi dut sentir qu'il divaguait, car il murmura dans son oreille :

\- Tu veux qu'on continue ?

Il s'était arrêté, et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ils voyaient suffisamment bien dans la pénombre pour distinguer leurs visages, maintenant. Et Midorima ne savait plus où se mettre, au vu de la situation.

Il trouva tout de même le moyen de retourner la question.

\- Et toi ?

L'autre baissa la tête, et Midorima suivit innocemment son regard.

\- J'ai plus tellement le choix de toute façon…

Rapidement, il releva la tête et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Akashi sourit, et vint se serrer contre lui, cherchant le contact de ses mains avec empressement.

\- A-attends…!

Etonné, le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'interrompit. Midorima se leva, faute de savoir comment formuler sa demande, et lui fit comprendre qu'ils seraient mieux sur son lit que par-terre. Ce à quoi Akashi ne trouva rien à redire.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le matelas, et reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'ambiguïté. Ils savaient jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller.

Midorima garda les yeux fermés. Il le laissait jouer avec ses lèvres, les prendre et les relâcher. Le bruit seul suffisait à le faire rougir.

Enfin, la main d'Akashi effleura son pantalon. Instinctivement, il rompit le baiser et se recroquevilla, par pudeur plus que par peur. Mais son partenaire lui souffla que tout allait bien, puis reprit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se poser plus de questions.

Il étouffa une plainte en sentant ses doigts suivre exactement la courbe de la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, puis remonter et décrire à nouveau le même demi-cercle. Un peu tremblant, il approcha sa main de l'entrejambe d'Akashi. Tout en essayant de ne surtout pas y penser.

Mais il n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts. Le va-et-vient continu sur son pantalon le laissa bientôt complètement vulnérable. Des gémissements lui échappèrent alors que les caresses se poursuivaient à travers la toile épaisse du jean. Il dut prendre appui sur ses mains pour éviter de basculer en arrière. Haletant, il regarda Akashi déboutonner méticuleusement son pantalon, puis descendre la braguette. Lentement. Midorima ne put contenir totalement sa voix lorsque son sous-vêtement se trouva exposé à leur vue à tous les deux. Même si Akashi ne le touchait pas. Il sentait qu'il était à bout.

Avec précaution, son vis-à-vis ôta les boutons de son caleçon, et la respiration de Midorima s'accéléra. Lorsqu'il l'eut complètement dégagé du sous-vêtement, il eut à peine le temps de poser la main sur lui avant que l'autre garçon n'atteigne sa limite, et ne vienne se répandre entre ses doigts.

Akashi continua de le caresser lentement, tandis qu'il reprenait péniblement son souffle et ses esprits.

\- Plutôt rapide.

Même si une certaine partie de son anatomie était encore entre les mains d'Akashi, Midorima ne se garda pas de répliquer d'un ton mi acerbe, mi essoufflé.

\- Pourquoi, toi tu fais mieux ?

Ce à quoi l'autre répondit par un sourire provocateur avant de prendre un mouchoir sur la table de chevet.

\- Essaie, tu verras bien.

Interdit, Midorima le regarda essuyer ses doigts, puis rouler le mouchoir en boule et tirer vers la poubelle. Il ne s'attarda même pas à vérifier s'il avait marqué ou non – effectivement, elle était dedans – et déboutonna son pantalon. Le baissa. Il s'allongea sur le dos, exposant son corps dénudé de la tête jusqu'aux cuisses. A se demander s'il poussait vraiment la provocation jusque-là, ou s'il voulait juste profiter de la couette bien rembourrée pour s'installer plus confortablement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Midorima ne s'attarda pas sur cette vision, et se mit à genoux au-dessus de lui. Il approcha sa main de son bassin en essayant de paraître le moins hésitant possible, autrement dit un peu brutalement. Akashi sursauta et réprima son réflexe de se dégager. Sans le vouloir, le garçon au-dessus de lui avait réussi à lui faire perdre sa sérénité à toute épreuve. C'était imprévu, mais au moins il avait gagné en naturel.

Akashi étant de presque six mois son cadet, et dans l'ensemble beaucoup plus petit que lui, Midorima ne s'étonna pas tellement de la différence de taille. Simplement, à le voir comme ça allongé en dessous de lui, sans défense et sans les grands airs qu'il se donnait la plupart du temps, il lui paraissait encore plus jeune.

Sa voix était de plus en plus aigüe à mesure qu'il posait la main sur lui. Son corps frêle s'arquait au-dessus des draps qu'il agrippait de chaque côté.

Oubliant presque ce qu'il était en train de faire, Midorima le contemplait, fasciné.

Il descendit sa main entre ses jambes, et Akashi les serra instinctivement. Puis il se laissa aller à nouveau. Les doigts répétaient le même parcours, caressant la surface qui se présentait à eux dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.

Le visage tendu et la bouche entrouverte, il souleva légèrement ses hanches pour augmenter le contact, tant la frustration devenait insupportable. La main finit par le reprendre et recommencer ses va-et-vient, et il poussa un long soupir.

Midorima le regardait se tordre de plaisir sous lui et en demander encore.

A ce moment, il eut conscience qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique.

Il vit Akashi sourire, et sursauta discrètement. Avec ce timing, on aurait dit qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

… ou bien un indice beaucoup plus trivial l'avait mis sur la voie.

Midorima essaya de se mettre dans un angle qui l'empêcherait de le voir – peine perdue, il aurait dû fermer son pantalon tout à l'heure. A force de faire traîner les choses en longueur, et d'avoir ce genre de visuel sous les yeux surtout, son petit lui s'était remis d'aplomb.

Il ronchonna en silence. S'ils commençaient à se renvoyer la balle à tour de rôle comme ça, ils y seraient jusqu'au dîner. Akashi avait une parfaite vue sur lui, mais tant pis, il fallait qu'il le fasse

En même temps qu'il accélérait ses coups de poignets, son autre main vint le soulager un peu. Sensation bizarre de ne pas être à sa main. Et encore plus bizarre d'avoir les deux mains prises.

Inconsciemment, il accéléra encore et encore. Sa prise sur Akashi glissait. Celui-ci attrapa son poignet, pour le stabiliser, ou pour le ralentir. Une plainte plus forte que les autres lui échappa.

L'instant d'après, une traînée blanche se répandait sur son ventre qui se soulevait et s'abaissait frénétiquement. Midorima céda presque au même moment.

Il s'appuya d'une main sur le lit, essoufflé.

Une minute s'écoula pendant laquelle leurs battements de cœurs continuèrent à résonner à toute allure dans leur poitrine.

Akashi croisa son regard. Mais ne dit rien.

Ils gardèrent le silence. Leurs têtes étaient vides.

Au bout d'un monde, Midorima se redressa pour prendre des mouchoirs, et les lui tendit.

\- Désolé pour… ça.

Comme Akashi essuyait son abdomen, il fit non de la tête.

\- C'est rien.

Cette fois, il marcha jusqu'à la poubelle pour le jeter, et en profita pour se rhabiller. Midorima fit de même.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, encore traversé de résidus de sensations qui lui donnaient un peu l'impression d'être ailleurs. Soudain, il vit une main tendue devant lui qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Akashi avait ramassé ses lunettes.

\- Merci.

Il les prit et les remit en place sans trop le regarder. Akashi ne fit aucun commentaire. Son sourire était compréhensif, comme pour lui indiquer qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Midorima hésita. Mais la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Levant les yeux vers lui, il demanda :

\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'on est amis, hein ?

Le visage de son camarade s'adoucit un peu plus.

\- Bien sûr que non. Si ça ne change rien pour toi, alors pour moi non plus.

Puis il indiqua les livres éparpillés par-terre, et retourna s'asseoir au milieu d'eux.

\- On continue ?

Midorima acquiesça, rajusta ses lunettes. Et ils reprirent leurs révisions là où ils les avaient laissées, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

A l'époque, Midorima avait eu du mal à distinguer la part de jeu de la part de sérieux dans leurs actes. Aucun d'eux n'était revenu sur le sujet par la suite, et de fait, l'expérience n'avait jamais été renouvelée. Ils avaient continué à se côtoyer comme ils le faisaient avant. En apparence, en tout cas.

Il était difficile de dire si cela avait changé quelque chose pour Akashi. Il excellait tant à rester imperturbable que percer à jour ses états d'âmes s'avérait extrêmement hardu. Mais de son côté, Midorima s'aperçut d'un détail troublant.

Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il passait un temps considérable à l'observer. Parce qu'il était plus proche de lui que tous les autres, soit, mais pas seulement.

Depuis ce jour-là, il ressentait un besoin d'être en sa présence plus fort qu'auparavant. Il se sentait plus frustré quand il esquivait ses questions en souriant. Et surtout, bien qu'il eut du mal à l'admettre, il s'en voulait d'être apparemment le seul à envisager de recommencer, alors qu'Akashi lui semblait avoir les yeux ailleurs.

C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait su pour Kuroko. A force de surveiller son acolyte – parfois même à son insu –, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer à quel point son attitude était plus apaisée et bienveillante dès que le petit nouveau était dans les parages. Il leur avait néanmoins accordé le bénéfice du doute jusqu'à l'été, où il avait été témoin d'un geste d'intimité entre eux qui laissait difficilement la place aux questionnements.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais en découvrant la nature de leur relation, il s'était senti jaloux. Il n'avait jamais follement apprécié Kuroko, et Akashi était plus ou moins son seul ami proche. Autant dire qu'il avait l'impression de se faire voler la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Puis Akashi avait changé, ils s'étaient séparés, et chacun était reparti de zéro dans son lycée respectif. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait connu Takao. Même s'il lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, il avait su combler le vide laissé par Akashi.

Très bien combler même, à voir où ils en étaient aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de raconter ses déboires de collège, Midorima lui tourna le dos, espérant bien qu'après avoir fait un tel sacrifice, il serait enfin délivré des suspicions absurdes de son partenaire.

\- Voilà, j'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais en dire. Satisfait ?

Pensif, Takao émit un long soupir, comme s'il se penchait sur un problème éminemment complexe, puis lâcha :

\- Tu sais, si tu m'avais juste dit "J'avais le béguin pour Akashi au collège jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, ma rencontre avec toi donne un sens à mon existence", ça t'aurait épargné ton monologue de 4 pages.

\- Qu…?! Non mais je rêve, c'est toi qui me fais du chantage depuis tout à l'heure pour que je parle ! Et je ne te permets pas de déformer mes propos comme ça !

\- Oui enfin y a pas grand-chose de déformé…

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler.

\- Allez, reste là…

Mais Midorima était décidé à se lever, et dans l'état actuel des choses, Takao ne pouvait pas vraiment jouer au chat et à la souris. Il laissa donc sa tête retomber sur le canapé, et le regarda à l'horizontale alors qu'il soulevait son sac bourré à craquer.

\- Tu lui en veux pas ?

Comme il venait de remarquer que son porte-bonheur manquait à l'appel, Midorima ne lui lança qu'un vague grognement interrogatif, avant de se mettre à chercher frénétiquement son rouleau à peinture.

\- D'être sorti avec Kuroko plutôt qu'avec toi.

Il avait fini de soulever tous les coussins, et se mettait maintenant à quatre pattes pour inspecter sous le canapé.

\- Non. Je n'en ai de toute façon jamais eu l'intention.

Il se redressa bientôt, couvant du regard son rouleau enfin retrouvé. Il resta un moment à le contempler, assis sur le parquet, juste à côté de Takao.

\- Maintenant que j'ai un élément de comparaison, je me rends compte que ça n'avait rien de sérieux.

Son compagnon tendit la main, et passa gentiment ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Lui le regarda faire, un peu perplexe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui touche les cheveux. A la fois parce qu'il était plus grand que la majorité de son entourage, mettant ainsi sa tête hors de portée, et parce qu'à peu près personne n'était assez familier avec lui pour avoir ce genre d'attention.

Personne sauf Takao.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa brièvement. C'était sans compter la main derrière sa tête qui l'empêcha de s'enfuir, et le contraignit à rester un peu plus longtemps.

\- Merci de m'en avoir parlé en tout cas. En plus, c'était très mignon.

\- La première phrase suffisait.

Takao desserra sa prise, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention.

Pointant du doigt un point derrière Midorima, il demanda d'un ton surpris :

\- C'est quoi, tout ça ?

Incrédule, l'intéressé se retourna… et sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant le contenu de son sac répandu sur le sol. Il avait dû shooter dedans dans son désespoir de retrouver son rouleau tout à l'heure. Et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce sac…

\- … Mais… qu'est-ce que tu trimballes, au juste ? Une lampe de bureau, une balle de golf, un guide de voyage, une pelle à tarte… y a même un canard en peluche ? Tu fais l'horoscope de toute la semaine en un jour, maintenant ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas pour moi !

Il se précipita pour tout ranger sans réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. Mais à peine le premier objet rentré dans le sac, il s'arrêta.

Sans la plus petite note de moquerie dans la voix, Takao lui demanda :

\- Alors ils sont pour moi ?

\- … Je ne savais pas quand est-ce que je te reverrais, alors… je les ai accumulés. Ils ne servent plus à rien alors, si tu ne les veux pas…

Le doigt de Takao tapota doucement son épaule. Docile, il se laissa aller contre le bord sur canapé, et il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci.


End file.
